Fateful
by TheGoldenPlume
Summary: #19. He had everything in the tips of his fingers; or so he thought until he get to meet her. Now, more than ever, Usui Takumi wanted nothing more but to possess that amber-eyed woman who, literally speaking, came crashing into his word like a falling star. But can a love so untimely and not destined turn into something... fateful?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **And the long wait is over! Yey! As you all can see, a _concerned _citizen reported this story as being plagiarized so I had to start working on some _papers_ to assure everybody that **I DIDN'T PLAGIARIZED THE STORY**.There weren't really any revisions in this story and I have talked with the author involved and she told me that she's fine with it. :D. That it's no big deal and she said that we can just forget about it since it happened a _long_ time ago. And she believed that I didn't plagiarize this story as well. And you believed me all as well so now, I'm working on updating it as soon as I could.

I require another round of patience some more but I swear—I _swear_—that this story would be finished within a WEEK. So please, bear with me. This is just the beginning. :D

Thanks for reading my **A/N. **And also, **I don't own anything.**

**.**

**One: **

"No. I mean it. I'm not going to marry anyone."

Gerard Walker cringed at the profanity that came out of his stepbrother's mouth. He stared at Usui Takumi, the child of his mother from her Japanese lover, and didn't deny the fact that he was really good-looking—and his looks himself is enough to get any woman into his bed whenever and however he liked. That's why news about his sexual escapades and innuendos was not able to escape his hearing—well; he was not a Walker for nothing. But Usui Takumi was not just all about looks. Because his ability to revive even a business that was already on the brink of bankruptcy matches the sophisticated and impressive looks he had inherited from both Japanese and English lineage. He's got everything all men in their world could ever want. He had fame, he had the money, he had that social status that was way beyond the median and all kinds of women of varying social and civil status was wrapped around his also endowed fingers. But despite everything that Takumi had, Gerard noticed that he never really had any serious relationship.

He was always seen with different women of different standings but none of them lasts. They come and go and even if some of those women blatantly admits in the public that they want to wed the Usui Takumi, wedding bells never rang and he had never seen his stepbrother—no matter how much he loathed him before—look at a woman as though he was a man in love. In fact, he had already notice that Takumi was never the type to fall in love. He uses women to satisfy whatever that needs to be satisfied in him and leaves them as soon as he was done with them—no strings attached. He was that kind of man. But Gerard would never _ever _allow his brother to lead such a lonely and complicated life. He knows why he was that resentful and bitter. And he didn't want Takumi to forever be imprisoned in that whirlwind of hatred and bitterness for the rest of his life.

Trying to be casual since he knows how Takumi throws a fit despite his age, he placed the newspaper he was reading on his worktable and met up furious emerald eyes. Ah, those eyes really remind him of his late mother. If only she was still alive and could see how successful Takumi is now. But then again, since his mother is very sickly, he didn't really want her to see Takumi play and change women as though he was changing clothes. Because seeing that kind of hobby would definitely make Patricia sicker.

"It was already decided, Takumi. Grandfather stated in his codicil that lest you want to continue being free from the Walker duties you are bound to uphold, you should marry someone—anyone—before you reach your twenty seventh year." Gerard applauded himself for being able to say those words as calm as the impending storm. "You should be thankful that he didn't state you marry a girl of my choosing because, to quote your language, that would have fucking sucked."

Takumi glared at Gerard, disbelief colored his face as he stared at his dumbass of a brother that was four years older than him. "I've been long free from your damned family ever since I was taken in by Dad's family. You disowned me, remember?" there was blunt sarcasm and anger on his voice as he said that.

And once again, Gerard mentally cringed. Well, he wouldn't really blame him if he was _that _resentful. Had he been in his shoes, he would have felt the same, too. But the mistake has been done and it was long over as soon as Patricia died after finally giving in to her ailment and as soon as she and the Duke of England, his grandfather—Patricia's father—had forgiven each other. Takumi's existence was acknowledged although the Duke still insisted he could not step on the Walker property.

Gerard sighed. "You will be the official successor once I die."

"Then get well, bastard." He shot back angrily. "Weeds don't die easily, Gerard. And you can't expect me to fucking believe you'd die that easily when news has it that you've been up on various places in this fucking miserable world with different women."

"Hm, never thought you're checking out on your dear brother."

"Don't get your hopes up. I don't care about any of you at all. And you can tell on _your _dearest Grandfather that I could care less about his friggin' codicil. I am on my own now and you could no longer bind me on your stupid familial crap."

Takumi turned on his heels, about to retreat before he does something stupid when Gerard spoke again. "Don't make this any harder, Takumi. You know that one word from the Walker elders and the Usui family would immediately hand you over back to us."

He had that bitter smirk on his face as he spun to face his brother. "You're right. I almost forgot that no one actually wanted to take responsibility on me, that I don't really have any identity. So, I'm gonna say it again, _dear brother, _if those elders wanted someone to get married, they should go ahead and freakin' marry whoever bitch they wanted to marry. Leave me the hell alone."

"Then what about Aoi?"

That stilled him and Gerard knew he was in for more trouble after mentioning the name Takumi was so hell bent on protecting. If there was one person he would never allow anybody to touch, that would be their youngest stepbrother Aoi—because like Takumi, Aoi was also his mother's son from a different man. But unlike them, Aoi and Takumi are more in a tight link relationship. He hated the existence of his two healthy brothers. But that was gone many years ago after Patricia died when Aoi was no more than eleven, Takumi fourteen and him eighteen. He acknowledge their existence and came to love them as though they all came from one man and set aside the blinding hate he had back then for them because he had grown out from his childhood. Aoi was never resentful. In fact, like Takumi, he doesn't care about the Walker wealth at all as long as he could do whatever he wanted in life. And because he had never taken a liking in the business industry, Takumi supported their youngest brother when he decided to take up Photography. Now he was an international blogger and his works were broadcasted all over the world, introducing the world to another eligible bachelor, Aoi Walker Hyodou.

His daydreaming halted when Takumi slammed his fists against Gerard's study table. "Leave Aoi out of this, Gerard. You wouldn't really want to get things ugly."

"Your call. So, when's the wedding?"

"Wedding, my ass—"

"Because Takumi, it is either you wed before the year ends or Aoi would be seized from whatever country he was hiding and be forced to stand in front of the altar with a woman of my choosing."

Takumi glared daggers at Gerard, unable to believe that despite their age, he was still able to control their lives. But he couldn't be stubborn when it was Aoi's freedom on the line. He was not supposed to care. Aoi was never his responsibility. But he had the same fate as him and they were more considered as trash in the society than normal human beings just because they were the sons of their mother from different men. Aoi was much younger when he experienced discriminations and for a millisecond, he saw himself in him when he caught his classmates bullying him at school. That was the turning point of it all. Because nobody ever wanted Aoi—not even his own father—he decided to bring him in to his home and they started living together. The hatred in Aoi's eyes eventually disappeared and his home was filled with his childish laughter and juvenile enthusiasm. Takumi tried to make him happy, giving him whatever he wanted, so he would never feel as though he was alone the way he felt when he was as young as him. He had loved him as though they were real brothers in the true essence of the word.

But Gerard just had to come again and destroy the peaceful world he had given to Aoi.

"You're not touching my brother." He hissed through gritted.

Gerard shrugged. "Aoi was my brother, too."

"Yeah, and you were so responsible that you denied our existence until Patricia died." He shot back almost as easily. "And don't ever consider us as your brothers, Gerard, because you were never one to begin with. You and the entire Walker clan. Don't touch him, I'm warning you."

"When am I going to announce the wedding?"

"Do whatever you want, damn you!" that and he strode off his office, purposefully knocking off an antique vase and disappeared in a whirlwind of curses and profanities.

Gerard could pretty much understand why he was that bitter. Ever since Takumi appeared in their lives, they showed him nothing but hostility. The Usui family had taken him in because his grandfather was fearful of the speculations that would ruin the Walkers. But even if Takumi was with the Usuis, his father was never with him and according to the people he asked to look after Takumi's every move, he has always been alone. Surrounded by no one and nothing. He mostly kept to himself and Gerard immediately concluded that it was because of the fact that ever since the painful beginning, Takumi has always been rejected. No one had accepted his existence and maybe, because he didn't want Aoi to have the same experiences, he accepted him and had loved him with everything he had, not rejecting him the way he's been rejected.

Forgiveness and forgetting was never meant to be easy because it had left a deep scar on Takumi's very being, but he wanted to start anew. He wanted them to be family again and he thinks, Takumi would be happier if he had a family of his own that would accept him. He was certain, and he was as clear about it as day and as sure as skies are blue, that a woman is capable of accepting Takumi despite his standing in life. He was sure that she was just around the corner, waiting for his arrival and his grandfather's codicil was the fate that binds that woman and Takumi together. Gerard did not mind if she were of low class, or if she were of higher ranking or even if she had the same position as Takumi. What he cared for most is that she will accept his brother. He did not want Takumi to forever live in the darkness of their familial past. Takumi was able to make Aoi happy, so, why don't he try making Takumi happy this time, since, after all, he had offered him nothing but resentment. Gerard had his own escapades with women. The hatred has always been there and he wanted nothing but to sate himself because he was place in an extremely messy mess. Until, of course, he met his wife and married her exactly two months after their meeting. He was, by far, the happiest man that ever lived when he possessed her and he wanted Takumi to feel that same feeling he feels whenever he embraces the woman he loved.

Gerard doesn't totally believe that the notorious playboy and successful young Entrepreneur and businessman was never capable of giving love. Because as a brother, he was able to offer Aoi the love that, as the eldest brother, he had failed to give upon his own brothers. So, if Gerard was the one to be asked, he was certain Takumi has a weakness in love, too. He knew he would eventually find her—that woman who would make him see sense and would make him feel as every bit as wanted and love and accepted in this world. That's why the codicil must be honored. He did not want to further bind Takumi into the dark and controlling world of the Walker family. He wanted him to be free, too, since that was the only thing he could do for his brother he had neglected for so many years.

Yes, one day of these days, Usui Takumi would surely meet his match in the form of that woman that he would face the altar with.

.

"Aoi, I'm getting married."

As soon as Takumi sputtered the four impossible words, the call he insinuated with Aoi was cut off and next thing he knew, he had seen his familiar dark blue M5 car as Aoi nearly plant his face on the ground since he looked as though he was in extreme haste to get into his penthouse. He watched him through the private CCTV footage that was interconnected to his personal flat screen and had he been capable of wider ranges of emotions, he would have laughed at his little brother who seemed too agitated as he stood like and awkward turtle inside the lift. When the elevator pinged to his floor, Aoi made a mad sprint to his unit as though his life depended on it.

Three raps on the door were all it took him to turn off the screen and acknowledge the advent of his little brother. "Well, I was expecting you'd come, seeing you look so agitated as soon as you got off your car." Was what he said in lieu of his hello.

Confusion colored Aoi's feline-like face before he suspiciously shot his eyes to the screen and glared back at him—only Aoi could meet his eyes like that, unabashed and definitely not fearful. Mostly, people would cringe away at the sight of him. But he learned to toughen himself and made sure that they fear him because of what he could do and not because of his English lineage.

"You got someone pregnant." Came Aoi's accusation. Aoi was considerably beautiful despite his male gender, and that would immediately put him off. Unlike him, Aoi had a sunnier and calm demeanor and his presence attracts attention like bees to honey. He was really a funny guy, very different from his disposition and whereas Takumi had very little acquaintance, Aoi was certain to gather a lot. And whenever they'd come together in a party, people in the room would immediately whipped their heads to their direction and sigh dreamily at the sight of them.

Takumi wouldn't deny but Aoi was a work of art along with himself.

He rolled his eyes at the accusation and softly flicks him on the forehead. "I may be careless on a few times but I was never _that _careless. I always use protection." He cringe at their topic, he was never really one to blurt out carelessly his sex life even if it was Aoi he was speaking with, and he wondered what was able to distract him enough to shamelessly admit to his little brother that he had a very active sex life.

But that doesn't seem to bother Aoi at all. "Fuck protection, you know that most of the time, it doesn't work because condoms had about… 0.005 cm holes in them. It's a rubber, you idiot. You should have been more… careful. God, I could kill you for this."

He wanted to laugh but he decided to drop the idea knowing that Aoi would mean it if he says he _could kill him for this._ "Relax, okay? I didn't get someone pregnant. My bachelorhood is far too valuable for me to suddenly want… kids. I don't do that kind of thing."

"You don't do that kind of thing but you're getting married? Takumi-nii, what the hell? Are you playing with me?"

"I'm not. And like I've said previously, relax. It was… a very sudden marriage."

There was an awkward pause that engulfed both of them and he didn't know if Aoi bought his dumb excuse but he had hoped he would take the bait. He released the breath he was holding when Aoi slumped his shoulders and met up his gaze again. "A very sudden marriage, I see. I understand. Have I… you know, met her already?"

Shoot. "Not yet."

"Next week."

"I thought you're in Budapest? What are you doing here in Japan?"

Aoi's feline eyes sharpened. "Next week. I want to meet the woman next week. And I'm serious. I want to make sure you'd be marrying someone that wouldn't… well, hurt you and wouldn't use you because you're, well, well fend off. I'm not gonna let that happen. And no divorce, either, okay?"

He couldn't totally promise him anything because he wasn't sure either where he would find a girl that would marry him without doing what Aoi had stated before. and he had long accepted the fact that no one would accept him what with his standing in life. Men wanted his position and if he had a choice, he would gladly trade. All his life he was considered trash, and he had gotten sick of getting the same treatment ever since his fateful advent to this miserable world. They said everything happens for a reason. But he did not believe that. There was no reason at all why he was born. Because every day, he had to toughen his resolve as people repeatedly criticized him, not knowing the real him at all.

Now, what made matters worse is he was getting before he reaches twenty seven or he would be trapped in the bounds of the Walker family. And if there was one thing he rejected most, it was living in that establishment and breathing in the same air those people breathe as they breathe against his neck. He wanted freedom but despite only wanting that, it seemed too far away. Somehow, by being able to escape the Walker family, he had to be certain freedom was still there. He had to know if it still exists that's why he was so hell bent on escaping his family. He wanted to know if freedom could be attained by a person no matter how long one waits.

But he waited long enough. He could already taste freedom at the tip of his tongue after his break out. But then again, it still tasted bitter. He wanted more. He wants more. He desires something more from the norm. And he would be unable to attain the freedom he desired if he were to marry—and he'd make sure Gerard would be unsuccessful on tying him down permanently to the ground, this time.

He just have to find this woman who would be willing enough to marry him for the time period stated in that stupid codicil and dispatch her as soon as the contract's over, once again, no strings attached like the usual.

For once in his entire life, he wanted to taste freedom again, no matter how bitter and aloof it was from his grip.

He wanted freedom.

No matter how bitter it tasted.

"Takumi-nii, next week, are we clear on that?"

_I have a week to find that woman and I'm gonna leave it all to fate_. "Next week, then. It's a date."

.

"Gah, I'm friggin' starving already!"

But despite the fact that Ayuzawa Misaki was starving, her mind was nowhere near the state of eating. She needed to work her ass off or there wouldn't be supper for her once she gets back at the apartment where she lives temporarily. It's bad enough that Aoi often answers food expenses and she didn't want her best friend—no matter how sarcastic he could be—to always answer the food expenditure. He had offered her shelter when she needed one and gave her food when she was starving after overworking herself to death and for once, she wanted to do something better for him. Being a photographer isn't really a reliable job income since she didn't have connections that would instantly put her to the hall of fame. But Aoi was pretty generous and offered her help again. The fact was that she denied him because she wanted to do things her own. She didn't want to be dependent on anyone. Her mother died when she was no more than eleven and at such a young age, she was able to know how cruel the world could be. Her father worked hard as a chef at some café but his income was not enough to meet ends, until he finally succumbed to his death four years before. That left her and Suzuna alone and since they don't have any other relatives, she decided to work while studying. She took up Photography and that was where she met Aoi who offered her lodgings and food. She wasn't sure either why Aoi was so… insistent on helping her but since she badly needed a place to stay, she accepted his offer and they started living together along with Suzuna who was currently taking up Law now.

It was a pretty pricey course program but she did not mind. She wanted Suzuna to reach whatever dream she wanted to achieve. And she wants to make sure poverty won't hinder her little sister's dream.

And now, as a lively college student, her sister was now living in an in-school apartment inside the University state she was studying to minimized their expenses. Misaki did not want her sister to work because her course is a bit… extreme, thus, the working job was left in her hands.

The bells chime loudly, signaling the entrance of a new customer and swiftly, Misaki spun around to face the newcomer in time to see Aoi making haste towards her. He had that annoyed expression on his face as he approached her. "Ayuzawa, you dork, isn't it your day-off today? Why are you helping around the café?"

Aoi Hyodou was an international blogger that was famous all over the world. Since he was sort of a hobo, his blogs and pictures that explore the culture of the country he visits were often flashed on social sites and television programs. He was handsome, if one may say, but he looked far more girly than the average women he was often seen hanging out with whenever paparazzis are stalking him. Misaki was certain Aoi was a famous personality not only because he was a traveling worker, but since she values her friendship with him more than his popularity, she opted not to ask about him anymore.

She smiled at him and lean in forward to kiss him on the cheek—they were friends, all right? And such intimate acts no longer bother the two of them since they already treated each other as though they were real family. "Why, hello to you, too, Aoi. What are you doing here?"

Aoi had snorted at Misaki. He was quite aware of the story of her life but, seriously, the girl was a classic martyr. She could borrow money from him and accept his offer to help her get some job but the girl merely rejected the offer because she wanted to do things on her own. At such a young age, she learned to stand on her own two feet and not be dependent on another people. She must have gotten fairly used on not being reliant on someone but really, he wanted her to trust him because he just wanted to be a family to her.

He flicked her on the forehead to show her how annoyed he currently was at her. "You dumb woman, you've been into exhibits the entire month and you only get to have a day-off once and you're still working your sexy ass off? I could kill you for this."

"Yeah, but you wouldn't so stop killing yourself over me, okay?" Misaki patted her best friend's shoulder and grinned at him. "Coffee's on the house, you want some?"

"Black. No sugar. No cream."

"That's why you're so bitter in life."

"And you're a classic martyr." He shot back almost easily. He like Misaki, that was one thing. She was almost a sister to him and despite knowing the fact that he was his mother's son from a different man, she accepted him and kept his secret. She didn't ask for any more information. She only listened to the part that he told her. Aoi even considered dating her, of course, but she was far more of a sister to him than a girlfriend material. And besides that, he respected her because every inch of her is a tough woman—something that would never become him. Ayuzawa was a whirlwind of smiles and laughter and comfort, and for one moment in his life, he thought that her presence could heal the wounds of the past that was inflicted on the dearest family he ever had: his brother, Usui Takumi.

But then again, despite being the closest relative he could turn to in times of dire need, Takumi had never really let him in to his heart. He had given him everything he could ever need and want, supported every whim he had in mind and became his father, his brother, his mother and his friend while they stayed together. Aoi was certain Takumi had loved him as if he was a real brother, and for that, he was thankful. But other than that, he was never able to do anything for his brother. He kept to himself, locking himself in that wall of hatred and ice he established around himself from the rest of the world. He had never let anybody in and now that he's getting married, he wondered if there was something else he was hiding from him. Takumi has trust issues and marriage is higher up on his list and would rather boil live puppies than do something as absurd as commitment.

So, maybe, he was really hiding something from him.

"Here's your coffee, lover boy."

Aoi glared at Misaki but accepted the coffee anyway. "You're coming with me once I leave this place, all right?"

"I'm not going to let you pay for the food expenses again, okay?"

"Once you get married, your husband would always be the one paying for the food. Now stop acting like a classic martyr and suck it up."

"You know, Aoi, you would have been hot if you were a bit nicer."

"Duh, girls want me even if I'm rotten."

"Well, Mr. Girls-want-me-even-if-I'm-rotten, pay for that coffee, okay?" she laughed, and Aoi suddenly felt at home by just hearing her laughter. "And here I thought you're off to Budapest. What are you doing here bothering me?"

"I say I'm going to flirt with you."

"Thanks, but no thanks." Another laugh. "That's really lovely but I'm not into hobos."

"Yeah, you like men with bigger—ow! Why'd you do that?!" he was laughing already despite the shock of getting hit by the metal tray she was holding against the head. One thing about Ayuzawa Misaki is, despite their social differences, she acts as though there wasn't a barrier amidst them that could hinder them from getting close. He rubbed his head that the tray made contact with and looked up at her to snigger. "If you are thinking about perverted things, then I'm gonna tell you that you are far more perverted than I am."

"I am not a pervert, jackass. If you weren't only my best friend, I would have repeatedly hit you already." Misaki flashed a sardonic smile towards Aoi while the latter simply took sips from his coffee and winked at the annoyed woman to further annoy her. Misaki rolled her beautiful amber eyes. "Well, I'll be working here until my shift is over. Aunt Satsuki needed a few laborers."

"Classic martyr." He mumbled and took sips from his coffee again. "I guess I'd just wait for you—" Misaki watched Aoi when he was interrupted by the shrill ringing of his phone. She noticed him curse and answered the call. Varying shades of blue and purple and white flickered on his beautiful face before he suddenly—more like thoughtlessly—shove his phone to her hand and ran off to the exit. "I'll see you at the pad later!" he called out over his shoulder before getting in swiftly to his dark blue M5.

She shrugged, and went on to pocketing his phone before clearing the table Aoi had used recently.

"Misaki-chaaaan, table number five!"

She smiled at the lovely manager of the café and nodded with such enthusiasm. "I'm on it, beautiful."

Life was a challenge to her but that didn't deter her and made her give up. In fact, she loves challenges. She was able to survive even after the deaths of the person she had identified herself with because Suzuna was with her. And now, Aoi is with her and he had served as her extended family since he—aside from Suzuna—was everything now she had.

And she would have done everything to make sure that her only family would be happy.

Andy.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **This is not plagiarized. I have already spoken with the author about this matter and made sure that there aren't any problems anymore before I posted this. And also, I don't own anything. This manga is under the genius of Hiro Fujiwara.

**For Kate**

**-; -**

**Two: **

Ayuzawa Misaki was fast as she dumped in to her huge bag all the necessary materials needed for the open photo shoot she was invited to come. She checked her DSLR's extra batteries and zipped her bag close before dashing to the dresser and rummaged through her stack her clothes, choosing a pair of Capri pants and gray sweater that would make moving around comfortable and easy. She went to the huge built-in mirror that was located inside Aoi's room—since he was ridiculously vain—and checked out herself, fixing the chaotic mess that was her hair, flattening her hair since it was starting to curl out again which immediately put her off. She put on her runners, consuming as short period of time as possible and was about to dash back to her room to get her things when her foot caught on the mess on Aoi's floor that sent her slamming down the carpeted ground.

"Oof!" she huffed loudly, startled by the sudden jolt of pain on her face. "What the hell is with your room, Aoi?!"

"Wow, seeing you like that is really lovely. Mind telling me what kind of stunt you're trying to pull?" Aoi came out of the shower, his hair damp and was wearing nothing but her blue robe that was the same shade as his eyes, and looked down at her since she was sprawled on the floor. "You seem in a hurry."

Misaki stands and swiftly composed herself. "I've been invited to an open photo shoot. Sort of a job interview for this huge company. We take pictures. They check it out. If they like mine, they'd take me in as the company's personal photographer."

He smiled, seeing her enthusiastic for getting a job invitation really makes his day, too. If there was a second person he wanted to see happy despite all their troubles in life, it would be none other than Ayuzawa Misaki. "Congratulations, honey. But if you're really going for an open shoot, what are you doing sprawled in my room as though you wanted to be laid?"

Misaki rolled her beautiful amber eyes, got a mash of Aoi's clothes from the floor and throw it over her best friend's direction. "Thanks for offering your hot body but I have plans to give my virginity to that person I'm going to marry. I'm going, then!"

"Be careful!" he called out as he watched Ayuzawa ran out of his room and towards hers before her footsteps echoed to the stairs. "Hey, no running around the house! You just fell off the stairs two days ago!"

"See you at lunch, Aoi. Love you!"

Aoi smiled and with a shake of his head, he entered the bathroom again to continue his shower.

Misaki ran out of their two storey apartment—since Aoi didn't really like huge establishments—and gathered her senses. Her hair was already in extreme mess what with all the running but she did not mind. She was excited for today's open shoot. Somehow, she had the feeling that something good is going to happen today and when she feels that way, it is either she's feeling lucky or she'd get accepted on the job. It wasn't like she's been jobless ever since her college graduation. In fact, she's been into different jobs for the past years. The problem lies with the fact that she's not contented with her current standing. It is either she feels that or she wanted something more. The salaries were acceptable and she doesn't have much trouble making ends meet for Suzuna's college expenses but still, she wanted more. She is a photographer and photographers—women, especially—belong in the category of the Free Spirits. She always, always wanted to try something new. She like changes and development. She wanted improvement. And she could only attain those free desires if her surroundings were always different and varying from one spot to another.

Her attitude doesn't surprise Aoi anymore. Often times, she'd be scolded by him for not being contented on her job. But then again, despite the advises, Aoi had supported her every antics and sometimes, they'd go to different places to take in various cultures. She knows that she was a drastic person often ruled by her emotion, but that was how she had grown up. She learned to depend on her own to survive. And because of that attitude, she wanted to see people as they struggle and become like her—she like them optimistic.

Misaki looked up at the brightening sky and smiled enthusiastically. "Today will definitely be a good day. And I'm sure, a miracle will happen. This would change my life."

.

"I'll be going to Budapest a month from now and I'll be joined by that friend of mine I've been telling you about ever since I was in college. She was really nice. You should meet her."

Takumi stared at Aoi before he did a round check inside his apartment. It wasn't as clean as his penthouse and he would very much prefer if Aoi would live in a more elegant place but his little brother was a free spirit. He wasn't keen on huge and elegant places. In fact, had he been given a chance—and if Takumi would allow him—Aoi might even prefer sleeping up a tree than relaxing in bed.

Aoi handed him a bright pink travelling mug to which he scowled. "Hey, don't give me that look. And don't survey my house as though you fear some kind of chronic disease would come jumping at you like your fan girls from an unseen corner." He looked around the place, too, before eyeing back his elder brother and smiled at him. "It might not be as organized as your pad but I'm happy here. Misa keeps me entertained."

Takumi took sips from his coffee before quirking an eyebrow at his brother. "Where does this Misa keep you entertained? I didn't allow you to live with a woman only to get her pregnant outside of marriage."

Aoi snorted at him and rolls his deep blue eyes. He was instantly put off at the sight of blue because it only shows that Aoi really had Walker blood into his system. He had the same eyes as Gerard. "Stupid, Misa and I are never like that. She was already a sister to me, and like what I've said, you should meet her."

"Are you hooking me up with your dorm mate?"

"No. I won't let Misa get dragged into the darkness of our family. We're all pretty messed up and she was like a whirlwind of smiles and laughter to me, so, no."

"Does she know?" he couldn't avoid asking.

"That our fathers are different?" Aoi shrugged. "Of course, she does. I told her. But she didn't inquire more about it like normal people does—like your paparazzi. She only listened to what I wanted to tell her. I spilled my guts to her and she was all ears to me. When I asked her why she's never asking, she said she only wanted to listen on things I wanted to tell her."

Takumi was silent after that, but he continued looking around the place. The place doesn't really scream out _feminine_ and he concluded that maybe, it was because both Aoi and that Misa woman are photographers. And God knows how much he hated photographers because they are always eccentric and had really messy minds—his brother is already a living proof to that. But to think that Aoi was able to trust a woman with his secrets, that must mean that that Misa was really good. Generally, he never really trusted women. They coo them with chocolates and flowers and when they're tired from them, they throw them off the streets like some dead raccoons. That's what Patricia did after giving birth to both him and Aoi. The affair was illegal, of course, but after she was done with them, she left the hospital and went back to her legal husband's side. He wouldn't blame Patricia… but had she been alive, he was certain he would never be able to call her Mom. He just couldn't. He had been without a mother back then for fourteen years. And now that he was twenty six, he certainly didn't need a mom now. He could live all by himself. In fact, he didn't even need a wife if it wasn't for that bastard Gerard threatening Aoi's freedom.

And he could never forsake Aoi just like that.

His vision cleared when he saw Aoi's hand waving in front of his face."Dude, you back from whatever planet you're visiting now? Why don't you tell me more about this woman? What's her name?

Name…? _Crap, I haven't planned that one out. _"You'll know once you get to meet her."

"Are you hiding something from me? Why did you suddenly rush yourself into marrying? I never know you to be the one to commit. As far as I know, you dreaded that the most."

He had that suspicious and inquiring look in his deep blue eyes. But Takumi was so used to people asking him ridiculous questions and he knows how to charm his way off a crowd. He was best at lying because that's what he's been doing for the last… ever since he began understanding the cruelty of the world.

But then again, he wasn't really a good actor. If there was one person who was capable of knowing if he was lying or not, that would be Aoi. "I want her."

The three forbidden words slip past his mouth and that surprised him, too. But it was too late to take it back now. The only problem now is how he would show his faceless and nameless and identity-less woman that he actually wanted her. One week is about to end and he needed someone—some professional woman—to introduced to Aoi. Because that or his annoying little brother would refused to fly off to Budapest lest he get to meet the _woman._

Aoi looked obviously petrified by his words. "You want… her? Hell, Takumi, you always want a woman. If you only want her in bed, then forget marrying her. I'm gonna put on my bets that after a month, you'd eventually end up divorcing her."

He looked away. "I don't just want her in… bed." He was never one to be embarrassed but speaking with Aoi like this about some unknown woman he hadn't even met yet, that definitely sucked. "I want her. That's just it."

"I don't really understand how your mind works. And right now, I'm beginning to think if we are really brothers."

"Yes, because I'm normal and you're not."

"No! You are a monster. Your appetite for women in bed is outrageous!" he wolfed down the sandwich that was on the center table before he cursed. Takumi's forehead creased. "Damn, Misa didn't have breakfast again. I'm really going to kill that woman."

"What are you now? Her nanny? I thought you're a hobo?"

"I am a hobo, thank you very much for the stress." He rolled his blue eyes again. "But really, Takumi, aren't you ever going to regret this? I thought you don't… I thought you don't, well, you know, trust the daughters of Eve."

Takumi looked away, his face suddenly darkened and Aoi knew instantly that he had stepped on a landmine.

He sighed. "Do you love her?"

"I…" he trailed off, the subject suddenly wearing him off. Instead, Takumi settled for a much easier answer. "I'm quite sure I wouldn't change my mind. If this doesn't work out, at least I've tried."

Aoi was well aware of how their familial background affected Takumi's thoughts about relationships and commitment. He was mistrustful of women and he only wanted them to slake whatever it was that needs to be sated in him. Everything about them is so warped that even Takumi began to be warped, too, and he wouldn't blame him for that. But Aoi wanted Takumi to be happy, too. He just couldn't spend his life trapped in that whirlwind of darkness and hatred for all eternity. Someone would obviously come and heal him from his wounds—he was quite certain there was someone out there for his brother.

'I'm just saying that it was you who would live with that woman." Aoi continued. "And marriage means you can't act like how you're acting now. Marrying means your bachelor days are over. Marrying means double responsibility once you have, you know, kids. You're not making mistakes about marrying but, think again. You'll hurt your future wife and because of that, you'd end up hurting yourself again. I don't want to see you like that, Takumi."

Takumi never really like emotional talk and Aoi could be emotional at times, too, despite his tough demeanor. He decided to ignore his last advises and went on to drinking his coffee when Aoi suddenly stood and went to the kitchen. Upon his return, he was already carrying a Tupperware of bunny cut apples. He handed it out to him.

He was a bit hesitant when he accepted the plastic container. "What is this?"

"Misa made those for me." Aoi answered. "Whenever I'd eat the food she makes, it makes me feel… relaxed. She made too many bunny apples this morning and I thought, even if you dislike apples, maybe you should try. It doesn't taste bad, really. Maybe, if you eat that, it'd help you clear your head."

He stared at the container on his hand and felt heat inched up his nape to the tips of his ears. "It isn't like I really hate apples. I'll take it."

Aoi beamed. "I know you would. So, enough with the heavy, what's your schedule for today?"

"I'm gonna go out to a bar."

Aoi's face instantly fell. "You womanizer, I really can't believe you. Do you really go for anyone that wears a skirt?"

He'd snorted at the ridiculousness of his brother. "Idiot, I don't have any companions tonight, okay? I'll be going off alone. I want some… alone time."

"You're always alone. You never let anybody in, remember? Sometimes, I wonder if my arrival was of help at all."

Takumi was aware of what Aoi was talking about, but he decided to vehemently avoid the subject because it would lead to another emotional talk. And he doesn't want to give any more trouble to Aoi. It was already enough for him seeing his brother happy and free from the binds of ancestral convention. He placed down his cup after thoughtfully finishing the contents before he leaned forward to conveniently whack his brother in the head. "I'm heading off to the office now. If Gerard calls out for you, ignore his phone calls, all right? He thinks you're in Budapest until next week."

Aoi exhaled at the very obvious dismissal on Takumi's part. "It's not like I was trying to get hold of Gerard. He wasn't really my favorite person. And if ever he were to corner me with that pseudo-butler of his, I'm willing to bet life and limb just to escape him."

"Good boy." Another pat on the head. "Call me whenever, okay?"

"And answer my call, jerk."

Takumi laughed as he proceeded to the door. "I'll keep that in mind, monster." He scoops his car key from the table and walked with Aoi to the door, one hand inside his pocket. He waved over his shoulder and got into his car before honking his horns to bid farewell to Aoi. Takumi was silent as he drove off at constant speed. It was still early and there wasn't any need to rush. He had to think things through. He doesn't want them to be in a puddle of mess. What he wanted right now is some peace of mind. He never had that kind of thing ever since he was young.

The plastic container on his dash made itself too visible as though it was to mock him and without thinking, he stretched out his hand and ripped off the lid, pulling out one bunny apple and bit it thoughtfully.

And for one moment, no matter how ridiculous it sounded, he actually felt calmed.

.

"You should have told this to me earlier, Su." Misaki said softly as she sandwiched her phone in between her ear and shoulder while pulling out her digital camera that was a gift from Aoi. The open shoot was already done and the coordinator of the photo shoot told them that they could have their lunch first and do whatever they need to do since the start of the official interview will be around two, as soon as the Director and CEO of the Walker Inc. arrives after the last meeting he was currently engaged into.

"Sorry, onee-chan, the trip came out a bit sudden. I'd be back before Mom and Dad's anniversary. That's a promise."

"And here I was expecting I'd finally get to see you after a month." She didn't hide the dismay in her voice. She really wanted to see Suzuna—her youngest sister—but couldn't due to the exhibit she attended in Miyako. And now that her schedule was finally clear, it was now Suzuna who couldn't make it due to an educational hearing that was held the day they were supposed to meet. She sighed, but decided to concede. "Well, it's not like we can delay your hearing. And your studies are far more important to me than this. You will call me, right?"

From the other end of the line, Suzuna laughed. "You make it sound like we won't see each other anymore. I'll be back before Monday, okay?"

"Okay. But tell me immediately if you won't be able to attend their death anniversary so I could explain properly to Mom and Dad. Stay safe, all right?"

"Right back at you. I'll see you. Bye."

"Bye." Misaki hang up and when the call was finally over, she dumped her phone inside her back and tumbled loudly against the lenses of her DSLR. Horrified, she set aside the digicam Aoi had given her and checked out her most precious item. Thanked the gods she didn't inflicted any minor scratches on it. After she was done checking, she started gathering her things and made her way to the exit of the building. She was already in a bad mood because she won't be able to see Suzuna this coming weekend. She felt bad about neglecting her sister and now, fate is getting even with her for focusing more on her job than on the only family she had left.

She was about to cross the street when this car suddenly drove past the puddle on the ground and sputtered water and dirt all over the clothes she was wearing. She let out a startled gasp because she was holding her DSLR and it was definitely not the water-proof type. The horrified scream immediately escape her throat and before she could even realized what she was doing, she dashed towards the car and angrily kicked the door. She was so mad it wouldn't be impossible for her now to breathe out fire!

"Get out of the car, you jerk!" she screamed. "Look at what you did! Can't you, people from the social class, be more careful? I thought you were all better than this?!"

The engine was cut off and she backed away when the driver's door opened revealing a tall man—way, way, way taller than she was—and looked down at her, irritation written all over his beautiful face. He was wearing black Aviator glasses and he was blond—in fact, the man reminded him of someone. And she would have admired him more if only he looked apologetic and nice. "What?" he literally growled at her as he removed his glasses, revealing a pair of tantalizing emerald eyes… or was it jade? "Please don't tell me you are one of those girls that do these kinds of things in purpose to get my attention? I'm long over that stage of my life, woman."

Her voice came out strained. "Excuse me?"

"You are excused, thank God." He was about to turn away but anger reigned well on Misaki's muddled brain and instinctively, she reached out for the elbow of the arrogant man and roughly pulled him so he was facing her. He growled again, and he looked as though he was ready to kill her. "Don't touch me with your bloody filthy hands." He hissed through gritted teeth.

"Filthy? Now who's talking?" she shot back easily. "You did this to me, you vermin! And you nearly ruined my camera! You think I'd let you off that easily?"

"What do you want now?" there was a hint of annoyance in his velvet voice as he spoke of that. But Misaki paid it no heed. She was far too furious to oversee something as absurd as this. He got her in trouble—along with her camera—and he needed to apologize.

"Apologize to me now."

The man laughed sardonically. "I don't bow down to anybody."

"I didn't say you bow down on me, jerk. I want you to apologize. You nearly had my camera in trouble! And if my camera gets broken, you'll be paying for it with your life!"

"So noisy. Get off the way." Takumi was meant to simply walked past her but the woman tugged at his elbow again which startled him. Instinctively, because he doesn't really allow anyone to casually touch him—especially strangers—he ended up lifting his arm which caused the woman to lost her balance and he watched her as she fell down the ground. He was stunned at first—he was never one to get violent with women no matter how annoying they are—but this was definitely unintentional.

The woman with the furious yet provoking amber eyes glared heatedly at him. "You… You jerk…"

He tried to act casual as he looked down at her. "Don't ever try that trick again, woman. Don't touch me. Nobody touches me."

The woman stood on her full height, although she wasn't that tall to reach his chin, and glared at him. For one moment that put him off and the urge to flee away emerged from his system. But he was never Usui Takumi for nothing. Someone like him is most likely the one to be feared, not the other way around. But the way the woman was glaring at him, he immediately considered that his life is considerably on the line.

He looked around for security personnel. There wasn't any. _Fuck, I'm going to fire all those useless piece of craps one I'm out of here!_

"Then, if you don't want anybody to touch you, take this!" and with that, she swung her huge bag around that _hit _him right across his face. He stumbled back, startled by the hard object that got smashed against his cheekbone, and tried to massage the stinging part before he glared back at the woman again who suddenly look as though she regretted what she did. And he was quite certain he heard audible gasps and curses from the employees who're all watching as things unfold between him and the crazed woman. But there was still vehemence inside her eyes that made it look like her amber eyes are burning. He was taken in by her face… until he tasted blood in his mouth.

The woman seemed to have frozen, too. "Oh, my God, I'm… I'm… I'm—"

"I'll guess it, you're sorry, right? That's dumb. I'm going to press charges on you."

That seemed to startle the woman with the beautiful amber eyes, but then, anger flickered back into her eyes again and without any warnings, she had _slapped _him on the cheek. "Press charges, my ass!" and with that, she started running.

And immediately, he was aware of why she was suddenly running. Someone had finally called in security. _About damned time, _he thought sardonically as he wiped blood off the corner of his lips. Damn, nobody who dared harm him was able to get away from him that easily. Once he gets to see that woman again, he'd really, really be certain to throw her off the rooftop of his high rise building.

"Usui-sama, sire, are you all right?!" the head of security asked frantically.

He pushed past the huge crowd that formed and glared at the people around him who immediately ran off and into the building. He eyed the head. "I'm going to kill that woman."

"Er… sire, you shouldn't…"

But he ignored him already and made his way inside the building when he noticed something laminated by the ground. He bent to pick it up as his curiosity peaked and saw the face of the same woman who assaulted him in the public just a few seconds ago.

A smirk started to play on his lips. "Ayuzawa Misaki… this isn't your lucky day, at all." He pocketed the ID and went on to the building just in time his personal secretary stared at him in mixed anxiety and admiration before handing over some files to him.

"Sire, these are the photographers that are scheduled for today's interview. They are already arranged into alphabetical order and if you would look at them properly…" she trailed off.

Takumi opened the file and the same shade of amber eyes immediately greeted him as he stared at the same and familiar woman who slammed a goddamned brick against his face. He couldn't help but smirk again. He pointed out the woman to his secretary. "This Ayuzawa Misaki woman, call her right now."

The secretary stilled. "Now? But the schedule for the interview is until two, sire—"

"Hm, you're right." He smirked again before his face turned bloody serious as he glared at the confused secretary before him. "I don't want the other photographers in here. This woman, she's officially hired now. Call her as soon as the interview period is about to get close."

"Y-Yes, sir!"

He walked off into the elevator and pushed on the button for his personal floor before he yanked out the ID again and stared at the 1x1 picture of Ayuzawa Misaki. "I swear you'll be thrown off the rooftop before you could even know what hit you."

.

"I don't know what happened but you sure look like you're going to wet yourself."

Misaki glared at Aoi who looked as though he was having fun seeing her miserable and turns back editing her pictures again. But she couldn't seem to focused properly on editing and she keeps on filling the wrong colors on the wrong spots. Annoyed, she shut her laptop closed and spun her computer chair so she could face Aoi. He quirked an eyebrow at her and all the more had she became crestfallen. Why, oh, why did anger reign over her well controlled emotions?! And why does she have to be so unlucky? And what if that guy was some kind of masochistic and well known personality and he, indeed, pushed through the threat of pressing charges against her? Gah, if she ends up in jail, she wouldn't be able to support Suzuna financially anymore. Maybe it would be better if she head back to that building and searched for that blonde dude and apologize to him.

Yeah, that was probably the better way to fixed things. She should apologize—but wait, what if he really pressed charges? She doesn't want to wind up in jail! She's young and she had such a bright future ahead of her. If she ends up in jail… if she ends up in jail—arhg!

"Excuse me?!" Aoi, whom she didn't notice to be still standing right before her, arched his eyebrow to his highest. "Did you just growl at me?"

Misaki blinked, stunned by the accusation before she inclined her head sideways in confusion. "Did I?"

"With that kind of attitude, I'm beginning to think that you're really not normal." He grabbed one cushion seat from beside her bed and sat on it, looking inquisitively at her. "Spit it out. I know you had something in mind. Did you murder someone's cat today?"

"Oh, my God, does that mean I'm really going to wind up in jail?" she blurted out, horrified.

Aoi's throat went dry at Misaki's admission. "So you did murder someone's cat?! How could you?! You know I'm a member of an animal welfare program—"

"No, baka! I didn't murder an animal. God knows I love animals and that I'm willing to bet life and limb just to protect animals that are oppressed and endangered and maltreated and I'm not going to be the one to kill them with my bare hands! And my sister! What would my sister think if she finds out that I ended up taking another life? She would hate me despite being the only family left—well, you're an exception—but seriously, she would hate me for the rest of her life if I dare lay a hand on helpless and defenseless animals and—"

"Ayuzawa Misaki, I'm going to kill you if you continue blabbering." Aoi got one of her runners and threw it right straight on Misaki, hitting her square on the face. He suddenly felt apologetic but her unnecessary blabbering is grating on his last nerve. And he doesn't like seeing her so… distracted and bothered to the point that she already growled at him. Misaki glared at Aoi but the latter casually dismissed the threat behind her eyes. "I'm not going to apologize but you really annoy me at times. Just spit it out, okay? And I would forgive you as long as your sin doesn't involve murdering or hitting or stepping or maltreating a dog."

"I hit a dog."

"Okay. Totally not forgiven—"

"No, I mean… a human dog." Aoi stared at Misaki as though she had grown out another head.

"You do know that you sound really, really ridiculous right now, right? Because it is either you're trying to kid around me—and if you do, I am so going to hit you—or you have turned schizophrenic now and I'm more than willing to throw you out to some mental asylum. As for Suzu, well, I'll handle her expenses."

Misaki groaned loudly. "I am not schizophrenic, okay? Nor do I have intentions of making you laugh! I hit a human dog!"

"You better explain that or your other shoe will come flying right straight to your face again."

"Okay. I hit this… person that acts like a dog." When understanding finally dawned on Aoi, she went on. "I was just about to step out into the street. And then, there was this car that splashed dirty water all over me and I was so mad because the water nearly got into my camera and the cam you've given to me as a gift." She sighed miserably. "And you know me when I get agitated. I get a bit crazy lest I received a proper apology."

Aoi cringed at the memory of him getting hit by Misaki after accidentally dumping her food on the floor during their first year in college. "Well, you're right. You get a bit crazy. I will never forget it whenever you get mad."

"Thanks." She muttered sardonically. "So I kicked the door of his car—not to mention that it was really a nice car—and I forced him to apologized."

"So… did he?"

"He didn't."

"And?"

"And I yanked him by the elbow."

"And?"

"But I sort of lost my balance and I fell down the ground."

"Are you sure he didn't pushed you?"

"I don't know. I was having some kind of… out of body experience awhile ago."

"So, what did you do next?"

"I got my bag?"

Aoi frowned at the questioning tone on Misaki's voice. "And what did you do with your bag?"

"There was my camera in it."

"And what did you do with your bag with your camera in it?"

Misaki bit her lip and Aoi was so certain that his best friend had done something more than outrageous and stupid. Oh, hell he knows Misaki best. She was never the type to back down no matter what gender the enemy is. Sometimes, he was wondering why she'd taken up Photography when Law best suited her. She was an activist and a feminist. Her system includes change and improvement and equality—he could see that on the symbols on the photographs she had taken during her freestyle shoots and exhibits.

"Ayuzawa," he hissed her name. "—don't tell me that you've done something utterly stupid again. What did you do with the bag?"

Defeat was already embedded on Misaki's voice as she finally spoke. "I hit him with that bag before I slapped him."

"You what?!"

"I know, I know, it was stupid." Misaki ran her hand through her hair miserably and washes her hands over her face. Now, guilt was really beginning to eat her up. She was an emotional psycho and now, that guy might be influential enough to announce a manhunt in search of her. "But just so you know, I wouldn't have done _stupid _things like that had I not been provoke—and that… that dog provoke me! He… he nearly ruined my camera—and my camera is my life!"

Aoi continued glaring at Misaki but he couldn't really blame her. She was, indeed, an emotional psycho who tends to get overpowered by her raging hormones on the most unsuitable of places and incorrect reasons. And sometimes, he just wanted to hit her for being such a neurotic.

"I think I've lost ten years of my life."

Aoi snorted. "You look like you have nothing much to lose." He muttered sardonically. At her glare, he sighed. "Anyhow, what's done has been done. And there was this very low chance that you'd get to meet that guy again. He was not an animal that you ended up hitting so I'm gonna forgive you—but only for this once!" Aoi quickly added when Misaki beamed slightly. "You're not to act violent again, you understand? And that includes no kicking or hitting or spanking or slapping or smashing or whacking or flicking or… or saying profanities or… or getting all violent against strangers, okay?"

She nodded obediently and looks down on her hands again. "I just don't know why I was like this, you know? I get pretty heated up whenever I've been… humiliated—may it be intentional or not. I wanted to change, too, you know? But it felt as though I've been like this for years… and there weren't any rooms for change now. It's really annoying."

"Well, it _is _annoying but that's how I know you're you so, even though that violence of yours tends to get ugly at times, don't change just because people dislikes you. That's how you are… and you would not have been my best friend—and survive everything sour about me—if you don't have that kind of rotten personality."

Finally, Misaki beamed before swiftly snatching her shoe from the bed and threw it across the room and into Aoi. "I'm not going to say thank you to you because you made me feel better."

But Aoi was fast as he caught it mid-air. "Well, there goes my rule to never act violent."

"You know you are never a stranger to me. And you wouldn't have been my best friend either if you're kind and doesn't get me riled up whenever I get to see your ugly face."

"That's because you're ridiculously and irrationally irate."

"By the way, did you use my travelling mug?" Aoi's forehead creased. "I've seen it hanging around the sink unwashed."

"Oh, sorry, my brother came and since he was greatly averse to the color of bright pink, I had this urge to want to see him using something so feminine when he's got such a barbaric personality."

Misaki laughed. "You don't really choose people you want to annoy, huh? Which brother is he? The English nobleman or the Japanese samurai warrior?"

Aoi laughed, because that is how he had depicted his brothers to Ayuzawa during the time he was spilling his guts out to her. He did that to make the mood lighter and definitely not sour. "The Japanese samurai-warrior."

"Oh, what was his name again? Takuma? Tanuki? Takuni?"

"It's Takumi, you baka." He threw the shoe back at her. "Anyway, he came here because he was getting married, that ridiculous dork."

"Why? Why aren't you looking happy? Aren't you supposed to feel joyful now that you're brother has finally found another old soul that he will come to love?"

Aoi snorted at Misaki sardonically. "That's the problem with you, Ayuzawa. You're just too… romantic. You already know that it would lead you nowhere, right?"

"Aoi, you and your brother had a tough childhood. When he said he was getting married, that must have meant someone accepted him."

"Look, nii-san has… trust issues, okay? Sometimes, I think that he doesn't trust me much either with his feelings even after taking me in when I was a stray cat. And marriage? That's way high up on his list than touching anything pink or boiling live puppies. He's not into commitment. He had a monstrous appetite for women and I'm quite certain that… that this won't last. I just don't want him to get hurt, you know? He's my brother and he's been hurting for so long so… I want him to think about that marriage a hundred times, no matter how sudden and acceptable his reasons might be. Personally, I think the time is so not right."

"Well, I'm not trying to butt in, okay? But this was your brother's decision. I think, if he agreed to marry that woman, then, that must mean he really wanted her not like the way he had wanted the others. Maybe, that woman really attracted your brother. Have you met her already?"

Glumly, Aoi shakes his head. "No. Not yet. But I will soon this weekend. I want to know if she... if she's someone who wouldn't use Takumi for financial reasons. You know how rich our family are, right? I don't want him to be used just like that."

Misaki smiled, before she went off her bed and smiled at Aoi, pulling him off the cushion seat and dragged him downstairs. "Come, I'd make you something sweet. Sweet things are the only food that could heal your sour mood."

"Thanks. I don't really know what I'd do without you."

"Well, you know that I'd always be here for you, right? And it wasn't like I'm going to abandon you. What are friends for, right?"

Finally, Aoi beamed. "Right."

But before they could exit Misaki's room, her phone started buzzing loudly. A frown marred Misaki's face as she checked out who the caller was. It was an unregistered number. Languidly, she hit the Answer button and pressed the cell against her ear. "Hello?"

"Hi, is this Ayuzawa Misaki-san?"

"Er… yes, speaking. Who might this be, please?"

"I'm Luna from Walker Industries Corp., ma'am. We would like to inform you of your interview today as the official and hired photographer of WIC. Are you free this afternoon?"

"Wait… I got the job?"

"Yes, that is, indeed so, Ma'am."

"Oh, my God… I got the job?! Are you for real? I'm your photographer now?!"

"Y-Yes, Ma'am—"

Misaki let out an excited scream before facing Aoi who now had a knowing smirk on his face. "You got the job now?" Aoi guessed.

And he guessed correctly. "Hell yes!"

.

"The fuck are you doing here?"

Gerard mentally prepared himself at the strings of profanities that he expected coming out of Takumi's mouth. He had always known that his dear brother had hated him to his core and he was no longer surprise if one day, Takumi would explode and end up throwing a punch on his face. Physically, he prepared himself for that but right now, he had to make sure Takumi was keeping his part of the bargain by marrying before he reach twenty seven—which is about two months from now—or it will be Aoi's freedom on the line.

He wondered how much more Takumi would hate him for this. But he could care less about that because what he wanted was his happiness. He wanted Takumi to be happy and he would only attain bliss if he meets someone that would make him fall damn hard.

He remained standing by the middle of his crazily neat office and pocketed his hands. "Relax, I'm not here to drag you back to England."

"Don't worry, I won't let you either. It is either I kill you first or you would be able to drag me but as a corpse."

"I'm not gonna allow you to kill yourself, Takumi."

"What do you want, Gerard? If this is about the fucking wedding, then you could go ahead and fucking marry any bitch you want."

"So, you're really forsaking Aoi?" At Takumi's glare, Gerard raised both his hands in defeat. "All I'm saying is, you have to marry before September comes, Takumi. I don't care who or how you do it. I don't care if you pick the woman up from the street. I don't care how you met her. I don't care about anything at all. If you really wanted freedom, then, that means you should follow me one last time and be eternally free from your blood duties to us. You marry for a year—or how long you wanted—and follow grandpa's codicil. Conversation over as soon as you honor it."

Takumi glared at Gerard, wanting him to die with merely his glare, but Gerard is a weed himself. Someone like him doesn't die easily no matter what kind of contagious disease he caught. "I swear I'm never ever going to forgive you for this."

Gerard beamed. "Good. So, does that mean you're getting married?"

A long pause. "Go to fucking hell."

"I'll take that as a yes." Gerard sighed a resigned one before he gathered his composure again and grinned at Takumi. "Make sure Aoi attends your wedding. I'll announce your engagement by the end of the month—that would give you plenty of time to find your… special woman." Takumi glared heatedly at Gerard again, but the latter simply dealt with it by shrugging it off, waved over his shoulder and finally exited his office.

Gerard had that triumphant grin on his face as he walked out of his office and into the lobby when this woman suddenly appeared out of nowhere, as if she were lost, carrying innumerable number of folders and ended up colliding against him. She lost her balance, since she was wearing a pair of extremely dangerous high heeled pumps and pencil skirt that defined the perfect curves of her shapely legs, and dropped down some of the folders she was carrying into the ground.

"Hey, careful—"

"Oh, my God, I'm so sorry!" the woman shrieked, startled by the collision, and started frantically picking up her folders before looking up at Gerard, and for a moment, he was slightly stunned by her amber orbs that seemed to be ridiculously glowing from the bright glow of the sun through the floor-to-ceiling windows. "I'm really sorry, Sir! I was looking for my way towards Mr. Usui Takumi's office and I didn't see you on the way. I'm terribly sorry! Are you okay? You're not hurt, right? You didn't bump your heard or anything, right—"

"Hey, hey, calm down." Gerard couldn't help but laugh. There was something about the woman that attracted him and had he not love his wife so much, he was certain he would ask her out and go out with her. "I'm fine, okay? I'm all right. What about you?"

"I'm… er, I'm fine as well, Sir." There was slight hesitation on her lovely smile. "Are you sure you don't need to be sent to the hospital?"

"Don't you think you're exaggerating a bit?" another laugh. "I'm fine. I'm not that fragile. So, you're off to Takumi's office?"

"Oh, you know my boss?"

"You work here?"

"Yes. I'm the official photographer of this company. Well, I just recently got hired a few hours ago so—" she was interrupted when her digital wristwatch started ringing—a watch not suitable for her outfit and hastily, she composed herself and pick up her things. "Well, I guess I need to go now, Sir. Rumor has it that my boss breathes out fire when it comes to unpunctual people. I'm sorry again."

"Don't mind it. I'm cool. Just be careful next time, okay?"

"Yes. Thank you. Do excuse me." Gerard watched as she scurried to the left turn of the corridor and disappeared from plain sight. He grinned and with a smile forming on his lips, he shakes his head and started walking off towards the lift that would bring him to the lobby. There was something about the woman that instantly made him feel… at ease and comfortable. And he hope, the woman that Takumi would marry would have such a sunny and calm demeanor that would make him feel as though the world isn't his enemy.

Well, who knows, right? Maybe, one of these days, Takumi would surprise him by giving him that gaze as though he was a man in love.

Right, one of these days, indeed.

.

Misaki was in extreme hurry as she ran off to the never-ending corridor that looks as though it would eat her as soon as darkness falls, carrying the folders—her collection of photographs—that was a requirement for her recognition in Walker Industries Corporation—a group of companies which had vast connections on countries across Asia. She mentally memorized the map on the lobby but since the corridor seemed as though it was a labyrinth, she instantly forgot the hallways and offices that was a landmark leading to that Usui Takumi guy's office.

Damn, why does his office have to be that far off?! Had she been the boss of this place, she would make sure to stay humble and place her office on somewhere easy to find.

Thankfully enough, she found the cubicle of the secretary of the big boss and immediately rushed to the lady whom she immediately thought as the one who called her due to the nameplate on her chest. She smiled at her, trying to look as though she wasn't haggard enough when in truth, she was so certain she looked so worn-out. "Hi, I'm…" God, she needed to breathe. "—Ayuzawa Misaki."

Recognition dawned on the secretary. "Oh, you were that photographer who cursed on the other end of the line during the phone call."

She instantly felt solidly embarrassed. Damn Aoi for making her curse that way. "Oh, that wasn't me. It was my… best friend. He's gay and he sounds exactly like me. Sorry about that. So, um, I brought the photographs you asked."

Luna smiled sweetly at her and took the stack of files on her hands. "Good. Mr. Usui is expecting you as of the moment. And I just want to regard you for immediately catching his attention. The moment he saw your files that I've given to him upon his arrival, he immediately terminated the other photographers employing for this job and announced that you're the official photographer of the company. Are you happy?"

Ayuzawa was confused and instantly, she blurted out the first thing that came up to her mind. "Is he on drugs?"

Luna's forehead creased. "Excuse me?"

"Ack! No, I don't mean it that way. I mean… he likes my pictures, right? That was enough to make me happy. Yey! I'm so happy. Ha ha. Congratulate me! I could kiss anyone right now since I'm horrifyingly happy." She was so certain the secretary doubts her mental health now. Damn, why did she have to blurt that out anyway? She really was a psycho at times. Fuck Aoi for inflicting the same disease on her system. This must be what she's getting for living with him for almost two years.

But Luna seemed to have completely ignored her slight lunacy before pressing a button on her intercom and dialed someone. "Sire, Ayuzawa Misaki has finally arrived." No answer. In fact, it seemed as though there was someone groaning from the other end of the line. Misaki's forehead creased, so does Luna's. "Sir?"

"Does he have a visitor?"

She nodded. "Yes. It was that model from Shadow Productions. She said she was a friend of Takumi-sama."

"Maybe they couldn't hear you. Should I check them out?"

She hesitated at first before gazing at Misaki from head to toe before smiling. "Well, you're a priority employee so, I guess it's safe to let you inside. Maybe, they are discussing something important inside Sir Takumi's private conference room. There's a couch inside. I'd bring you coffee after a minute."

"Thank you. Do excuse me." Misaki smiled at her, leaving the folder on her desk before composing herself, calming the furious beat of her heart since this would be the first time she'd get interviewed by an international company that has wider connections on England. With natural grace and poise, she walked towards the door—which suddenly seemed like a pathway to Hades—and took in deep breathes and reached out for the knob. She risked one last glance at Luna who was already engaged into a phone call with someone—probably a client—and turned back to the door again, twisting the latch and pushes it open before stepping inside.

The office was deserted—that was for certain—and confused, she looked around the entirety of the room, searching for the rumored big boss of WIC who was said to have such bad temperament and totally unfriendly demeanor. According to the woman from the lobby, the boss could have been a hunk had he been a bit nicer. But being nice isn't just his thing.

'_Takumi-sama is an eye candy! You're so lucky you'd get to face him when you're just new here. But make sure you won't do something as stupid as ogling at him or drooling like some foolish fan girl who's been paid attention by her crush.'_

'_Why would I ogle at him? And why would I drool?"_

"_Isn't it obvious? He's drop, dead gorgeous!"_

"_Well, I came here to work not to ogle at him. And I'm not really into… big bosses. I think having a relationship on your boss—or even crushing on him—doesn't pose a good, you know, view since he's your boss and you're his employee."_

"_Crushing on him is not illegal! But I'm willing to bet that once you get to meet him, you'd consider checking your pants if you still had your panties on! He had this aura that makes you want to throw yourself at him!"_

"_Er… sure. I'd keep that in mind. So, where's his office?"_

Misaki shakes her head from the memory about that conversation with that odd lobby receptionist and enters the room again, locking her eyes on the moss green couch that suddenly looked inviting to her. She walked towards it, admiring the mixed Japanese and English influence inside the office and was about to take his seat when she heard something crash against the floor—like the sound of glass falling down from some high place. She stands, alarmed at what she's hearing and locked her eyes to the origin of the sound—or where she instantly assumed it was coming from. She walked towards the door that leads to the private conference hall of Sir Usui Takumi when she heard someone shriek loudly—a shriek obviously coming from a female.

Her forehead creased. What in the world is going on? Is Sir Takumi having a fight with his visitor?

"Ah! Takumi! Don't—yes! Yes! Faster!"

_Faster? Faster what? _Confusion was still etched on her face as she slowly reached out for the latch, and somehow, she had a bad feeling of what she was about to do. _Was her boss a serial killer? Should she call Luna now? Maybe, she should call some security guards to stop the fight! Wait, what if… what if that Takumi guy is hurting his visitor?! Should she check out the situation first before she started dialing 911?_

"Kyaa! Ow! Owch! Come on! Do it! Taku—nnngh! Tak—mi—fuc—ah! I can't take this—you're just so—oh, my God, it's going to—I'm gonna need help, Takumi! I can't take you—" the loud screamed made Misaki jolt out of her trance and without much thought, she jumped to the door and nearly kicked it open, panic rising up her chest at the sound of the woman's loud scream.

"What's happening here?! Fuck, is everything okay?! Who's hurt?! Who's—" she nearly swallowed her own tongue when she saw a blonde woman buck naked and was sprawled on the conference table, her hair in extreme mess and a tangled chaos, her makeup nearly on the brink of melting and sweat trickled down on every line of her porcelain and shamelessly exposed skin. And behind her—the person looming over her in a rather… sexual way—was that same person whom she repeatedly hit by the sidewalk.

Astonished amber eyes collided against annoyed—and slightly amused—emerald green eyes and for a moment, Ayuzawa was shockingly silent; a fact that Aoi find hard to believe. They stared at each other for a full minute before the guy—the _Takumi _guy—unlatched himself of the woman who doesn't look the least bit embarrassed and ran a hand through his messy blonde locks. And for a split second, Misaki thought the guy was, indeed so, drop, dead gorgeous. And he exudes that deadly aura that could make any fierce animal back off in an instant.

"Y-Y-You…" she stuttered in extreme stun.

"Who the hell are you?!" the woman, that woman—naked—on the desk, asked her scornfully, unmindful of the fact that every piece of her clothing was already ripped off her. "Didn't you learn from basic school to knock first before entering a room? It's common courtesy, bitch."

_Bitch?! What the fuck?! How dare she call me a bitch?! _

But Misaki learned to control her emotions due to her promise with a certain someone. She eyed _Takumi _again who was gazing at her in mockery—as though he expected her to come—and totally not the least bit embarrassed that he just got caught shacking up with some woman inside his private office. Damn, had she been on that position, she wouldn't mind anyone as long as someone would come and kill her that very instant!

The blonde guy with the shocking mess of blonde hair and astonishing set of emerald eyes quirked an eyebrow at her, recognizing her the very instant before he bent down to pick up his coat and casually wore it. He buttoned up his black polo and averted his eyes back to hers again. A mocking smirked was already playing on his sensual lips. "Did you enjoy the show?"

To add to her embarrassment, the woman on the desk suddenly out righted herself, showing Misaki her entire nakedness before she went behind Takumi and wrapped her pale arms around his waist. "We don't mind continuing if you still want more because definitely… I still want more until I'm satisfied."

Misaki blushed, forgetting her earlier annoyance, before she reaches out for the latch of the door. "I-I-I'm sorry! I thought someone was getting murdered in here—ack! I don't mean it that way! I mean, I thought there was a fight—blood! I thought there was blood and that you might need my help—"

"We don't need your help. Get out." The woman hissed.

"Yes—no, I mean, yes! I-I-I-I'm getting off—I mean, out! I'm getting out! So-so—sor—ry for disturbing your confere—I mean, moment! Sorry for disturbing your… sorry for disturbing you—" she didn't finished her sentence anymore—partially because she was too stunned after watching a live sort of porn show—and hastily spun around to make a mad dash. But since she was too distracted—and definitely bothered—she tripped over her own shoes and crashed down the carpeted floor. She didn't know where she got the strength to swiftly stand despite the pain on her ankle but she was suddenly fast as she sprinted and locked the door behind her.

Takumi couldn't help but laughed inwardly at the numerous expressions on that Ayuzawa Misaki's face. Languidly, and still amused, he picked up his phone and dialed the security office.

"Takumi, Sir!"

He unwound the arms of the woman whom he couldn't even remember the name off his waist and turned to the phone with a wicked glint on his face. "Make sure a woman with raven hair, amber eyes, wearing a dark blue pencil skirt and white long sleeve polo with black shoes won't get out of this building. Block all entrance and elevators right at this very moment and once you caught her, bring her back here to my office."

"Is she a kidnapper, Sir?!" the head of the security department asked, panic was present on his voice.

Takumi only seemed more enthusiastic as he laughed. "No, she wasn't that cool. Bring her here. That woman is my… my fiancé."

"F-Fiancé—I mean, right away, Sir! We will treat her politely—"

"No. She was some sort of a violent person. She wouldn't hesitate to smash a brick against your faces. Drag her here if she resists. But it would be better if you'd tie her up and carry her back in here."

"Sir!"

He cut off the phone call and turned to the woman next to him who had that confused look on her face. His mood instantly turned sour. "You, get out before my fiancée comes back in here. I don't want her to see your face." And with that, he stalked out of the conference.

.

Andy


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Not mine. Not plagiarized. Don't own anything and all that shit.

#19. He had everything in the tips of his fingers; or so he thought until he get to meet her. Now, more than ever, Usui Takumi wanted nothing more but to possess that amber-eyed woman who, literally speaking, came crashing into his word like a falling star. But can a love so untimely and not destined turn into something... fateful?

**-;-**

**Three:**

Misaki was fast as she stumbled out of Usui Takumi's office and dashed off to the corridor that suddenly looked like an endless form of labyrinth on her. She wanted to get out of this building as soon as she can. Hell, she would even consider jumping off the window—even though she was on the highest floor—as long as she gets out of this sick place and away from this building's sick CEO! It's as if she was on a mad ran as she passed by Luna's cubicle while the latter swiftly stood, confused of the freaky look on her bothered expression.

"Ayuzawa-san, what's wrong?" _She looked so… bothered, _Luna thought mentally.

Misaki tried to compose herself, fixing her hair that already looked like it was a bird's nest before forcing out a smile for Luna. "I'm… I'm going to the conference—I mean, comfort room. I really, really need the comfort room. Is there a comfort room on the lobby?"

"Huh? Why do you have to go to the lobby's CR when you can use the one by the end of the hallway?"

_Because I want to frickin' get out of here! _"Er… I like the elevator, you know. Yes, I wanted to use the elevator—to get some blood pumping inside my brain." Luna gave her another confused look before nodding. She smiled. "Well, I'll see you in a few… minutes." At Luna's acknowledgement, Misaki sprinted to the elevator and furiously pushed the button, cursing the damn lift for not opening immediately. And when it did, she jumped inside the cart and repeatedly pushes the button again to shut it close. With her condition right now—ready to throw up—she definitely do not want to share the lift with someone.

What the hell is with that guy?! How could he have sex inside his own office when there was a risk of getting found?! And she was that unfortunate soul who found them in a rather... delicious—no, disgusting way! Yes, it was disgusting even though he looked damn hot running his skilled fingers through his mess of blonde locks. Furiously, Misaki shook her head, wishing she hadn't applied on this damned company beforehand. She regretted ever meeting anyone who had connections on this place and she'd rather eat live puppies than meet that jerk—and pervert!—Usui Takumi again

Live puppies… no, she can't eat that either. Aside from the fact that it was disgusting, Aoi would surely kick her off to the Underworld. And she definitely does not like to get burned in hell. She tried to look human when the elevator pinged open and calmly step out of the lift, no longer bothered if she had left her photographs on Luna's desk—or if she couldn't get the job anymore—and made her way to the lobby when seven security personnel blocked her path.

"Ma'am," the person who looked as though he was the head of the security said to her and lowered down his head. "—please don't make a commotion in the public. We would like to escort you to some place more private than the lobby."

Misaki's forehead creased. "Er… have you approached the wrong person? I don't know all of you."

"We are Mr. Usui's bodyguards."

"Usui's… ah, Mr. Usui Taku—what?! No way… I'm not going anywhere near that guy! He's such a—wait, I'm leaving. Excuse me—"

"We apologize but it was his order to bring back his fiancée to his office and not let her get out of the building."

"Fiancée—what?! Who the hell is that jerk's fiancée?! I have nothing to do with him so let me through before things get bloody—"

"Ma'am, please, just try to be calm and talk to your husband—"

"That jerk Usui Takumi is not my husband! I'm getting out and if you didn't let me through, I swear I'm going to grab whatever I could grab in this place and murder your annoying boss right here, right now—"

"Hold her down."

"Hey! Let go of me! Hey! Don't touch me, jackass! I don't want to be anywhere that Usui Takumi! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go, I said!" People and employees are already staring at their direction but Ayuzawa paid it no mind as she thrashed around while two big guys lifted her off the ground and carried her—holding her by her arms—towards some secluded place.

.

Takumi couldn't contain his amusement—and laughter—as he watched the footage via CCTV as his personal guards carried-slash-drag that Ayuzawa Misaki woman back to the private elevator that goes straight up his office. He tried to wipe away the smirk on his face as he continued watching her struggle even though she was already getting squished inside the lift what with seven big men surrounding her. His head bodyguard was trying to reason with her—calming her down since she was throwing a fit—but the raven-haired woman was screaming her guts out and is trying in futile attempt to open the lift when, obviously enough, she couldn't.

He arranged his things—himself, as well—and waited for the woman. Honestly speaking, he was annoyed that someone had actually seen him with some woman whose name he couldn't even remember. But at the sight of her amber eyes, he didn't know what possessed him because he suddenly felt extra conscious of her embarrassed eyes on his messy figure. That moment sucked—although it had its perks too—but that moment extremely amused him because Ayuzawa Misaki already looks sillier than a normal woman.

He chuckled again at the remembrance of her awkward expression and thoughtlessly run a hand through his hair. He couldn't wait to see that woman again. That woman is the one he was searching for. She would do for the plans he had in mind. And he would make sure she would comply to everything he's going to say today or she'd eventually wind up in jail—yes, that's the plan.

But he was certain she was one tough woman with the way she brings herself. And personally, he thinks she was hot that way.

.

Misaki was already breathless as she got dragged back to that murderous and uninviting corridor that would lead to Usui Takumi's office. She wanted to kill someone—and she's never been that violent before—but dealing with seven big men absolutely required a lot of effort and strength. Thus, in the end, she had nothing else to do but follow them as they _dragged _her back to the jerk's office. Her ankle started to ache due to her fall on the door awhile ago and stomping inside the elevator only made matters worse. Damn that Usui Takumi guy for treating her like this—

Wait, if he was the CEO of this place… then, that must mean it was the owner of this company whom she had hit a few hours ago.

"Fuck." She muttered thoughtlessly.

One of the guards gave her a questioning look. "Ma'am?"

_I'm gonna wind up in jail, fuck! Dammit! How could I be so stupid! He recognized me and the job was a trap to lure me in here! _Misaki started stomping on the hard floor. "Damn it, damn it, damn it! I was such an idiot!"

"Ma'am, you're not. Please stop that or you'll hurt yourself—"

"I really need to get out of—ow!" she stood petrified after one last stomp before she ducked down to massage her aching foot. "Damn, that fall must have sprained my ankle." She whispered thoughtlessly.

"Ma'am, are you all right? Did you just say you fell—"

"Stop yelling, jerk! You're going to render me deaf!" after glaring at the guard, she massage her ankle again and tried to twist it, but the action sent electric sparks all over her foot and she was momentarily petrified. "Damn it… damn that jerk Usui Takumi for making me twist my ankle."

"Did you had a fight with your husband, Ma'am?"

"How many times must I say I wasn't his wife before you believe me and allow me out of this building?! I don't even know that jerk!"

The guards sighed, and she ended up shrieking when someone suddenly scoop her out of the ground, and when she look up, she met a pair of intense green eyes that nearly made her mouth water.

"Takumi, Sir!" the guards straightened their stances before lowering their heads down to the big boss. "We apologized for the delay but your wife sprained his ankle."

Misaki's mouth fell open. "I said, this jerk is not my husband or fiancée or even boyfriend for that same matter!" she whirled to glare at Usui Takumi again who had that amused look on his face as he stared down at her. "And you! Put me down right now!"

Takumi wanted to laugh at the ridiculous expression on Misaki's face and since he wanted to see more of her odd reactions, he turned the charm on and tried to look as though he was extremely apologetic. "Love, I know you're mad for seeing that model with me awhile ago but I want you to know that what you've seen is nothing. You're the only one for me."

"What—" Ayuzawa was speechless. _What the hell is this lunatic guy saying?! _She flushed a furious shade of red and eyed the guards again. "This is a sick joke! You must be all kidding around with me. Please don't believe this guy, he's a lunatic! Let me go this instant—"

"Misaki, honey, I'll buy anything you want," there was a wicked glint on both his eyes and lips as he said that and Misaki could only gulp as he slowly lowered his lips towards her and stared at her in obvious seduction. "—I'll buy you the finest clothes, bags and the most expensive jewelries and then…" she gasped when he closed the distance between their faces and kissed her swiftly on the lips, his tongue grazing the corner of her open mouth before he leaned away. "—I'll make sure I'll make you mine all over again."

_HOLY CHEDDAR CHEESE AND FRIGGIN' HAMBURGERS! _

Takumi laugh in triumph at the shock expression of the woman whom he managed to dazzle by his words and actions. With a smirk on his face, he turned to his astonished guards who looked still in awe due to his unusual public display of attention. "Well, if you may excuse us now. I'm going to make my dear wife _mine."_

Some of the guards blushed at his innuendo while the others congratulated him and wished him luck. He walked towards his office, taking up the shortest route and nodded at Luna, his secretary, who also looked astonished at the sight of him carrying the same woman who just recently came running off his office.

Takumi nodded grimly at him. "Cancel my schedule today. I have something to discuss with my wife."

"Wife?!" Luna gasped and covered her mouth swiftly before apologizing. "Yes, Sir! I will, Sir! Congratulations, Sir!"

"Thank you."

_Wife, wife, wife—no! I am not his wife! And I will never be! _But before Misaki could scream bloody murder—again—Usui Takumi was already inside his office. And much to her surprise, he suddenly drop her down to the ground before he turned to the door and locked it. She stood, fuming with blatant anger, as she glared at the guy who looks as though he owned the entire universe!

"You," Misaki hissed heatedly, trying her best not to act violent—or even resort into murdering this jerk!—due to her promise to Aoi. "—how dare you friggin' do that?! How could you drop an injured woman on the floor?! Are you really that shamelessly cruel, you obnoxious jerk?!"

Takumi looked at her in honest innocence. "Oh, were you expecting me to drop you down the couch like some idiotic stereotype kind of gentleman? And I'm gonna tell you right here, right now that I really am an obnoxious jerk. Now, sit down."

"What—you think you owned every person that works here now, jerk? I don't accept the job and I'm going to clear out the misunderstanding that I am your—ugh!—wife! Who would even?! You're so rotten and I'm going out!" she whirled around and dashed to the door and angrily twisted the knob but to her surprise, it wouldn't even budge. Ayuzawa's forehead creased. "What's wrong with this door? Open it now, you jerk!"

Takumi smirked inwardly. "Now you think you own the people who work in this building? Sit down, Ayuzawa or I might just really throw you into jail for one, kicking my car; two, physical injury; three, public disturbance and four, trespassing into my property."

"What—when did I trespassed?!"

Takumi shrugged; he really was having fun seeing her many faces. "I could say that you trespassed now and that there were many witness on the lobby where you've been taken." He smirked at the furious expression on her face. "With my money, I could do everything to destroy you. But I might reconsider if you will calmly sit down and listen to my proposal."

Misaki glared at Takumi, her anger reaching its bottomless pit but then, she thought of Suzuna and Aoi and her anger miraculously subsided. If she were to be put in jail, she wouldn't be able to see the most important people in her life. And she most definitely does not like to rot in jail knowing that this powerful man before her could destroy her in the blink of an eye. She sighed and tried to calm herself—or she might end up punching him on the gut this time had she been given a chance—and proceeded to the mahogany chair in front of the desk. Her eyes darted to the open conference hall and a dark blushed immediately colored her pale cheeks and swiftly, she looked away and into the amused orbs of that guy who sits on that damned chair looking as though he was the King of the nation.

She so wanted to ripped his mouth off.

Takumi noticed the blush on her face when she glanced accidentally by the conference hall where she had caught him in a not so promising situation and he couldn't help but smirk over her reaction with what she remembered. Her glare and embarrassment was evident but she concealed it well with obvious anger that was directed to him before she walked _calmly _towards the seat offered for her taking.

Misaki sighed, trying to be as calm as possible. "Okay. I'll try to be calm. But just so you know, I would not have hit you had you only apologize. I'm usually a non-violent person—"

"Doesn't seem like it when you're near to smashing a camera _again _on the faces of my bodyguards." He smirked at the blazing fire in her beautiful amber orbs and went on to his plan. "I have a proposal to you."

"Like hell I'd accept that."

"Oh, okay." He had that smirk on his face as he reached out for his phone and started dialing someone. Misaki, in front of him, was obviously confused. "Hello, Atty, Nakamura, this is Usui Takumi, yes, I would like to file a case against—"

Instantly, Misaki dive for the phone and tried to steal it and away from Takumi's hand. Takumi allowed her to do so, amused by her actions, before she held the phone close to her ear. "Hello? Hi. Ha ha, Takumi's just kidding. Ha ha. You know that guy. Bye!" she slammed the phone on the cradle and glared furiously at Takumi. "Damn, are you really trying to get me in trouble?! I have a little sister who was studying right now and if I didn't support her financially, I'm really going to friggin' kill you so my winding up in jail would be worth it!"

"Then, why don't you try listening to my proposal?"

"Like hell I really will—"

"Okay, I'm gonna call the cops—"

"Damn, you're really annoying!" Misaki pursed her lips in extreme anger and when she realized that she was far too close to Takumi's face, she swiftly back away and composed herself on her chair again. Damn, that guy really had noticeable pheromones. And it annoys her that she wasn't immune on his charm like those other women. But even so, she couldn't thoroughly like him. He had such bad personality and every child's nightmare! She couldn't help checking him out. Despite the formal attire, he really had rugged features that shows too much of his masculinity. His hair was tousled, as though fingers were repeatedly raking his blonde hair, and his eyes, they were an intensified color of light green. She suddenly wondered how it would feel to have her fingers on his hair.

Mentally, she shakes her head. _Get a grip of yourself, you ass! That guy is about to put you in jail! _"Okay. Fine. I'll try to listen no matter how… ridiculous your proposal was—whatever it was. I'll listen to you, you… you…" _Calm down, Misaki. Calm down. It's for Suzuna and Aoi. Calm down. Long breaths. Inhaaaaaale. Okay, don't forget to exhale. Whoosh—_

"You look like you're having an asthma attack. Do you need an inhaler?"

_That's it! No more kind woman! _"What do you friggin' want?! Get it over right now so I could leave this damned place—"

"You're going to marry me."

There was sheer silence first as he stared at the handsome man before him who was the spawn of the Devil himself, wondering if he was bluffing or not. She continued staring at him, waiting for the practiced punch line and when it didn't come, she swiftly stood and slammed her fist against the table. "What?! Are you insane?! Why would I marry you, you jerk! I don't even love you—"

"You don't need to have to love me to marry me." Takumi swiftly cut her off, wanting to also get this thing over so he could rest. Dealing with this woman was grating on his last nerves and what he wanted to do is nothing but strangle her for being so noisy and annoying and… alluring to his eyes. "I want you to marry me because you need me and I'm gonna be needing you as well."

"Excuse me but I _don't_ need you."

"Doesn't look that way to me. Because you see, if you didn't agree into marrying me, aside from the fact that you would have to pay for the damages on my car—which I know you couldn't afford seeing you whine about the near damage of your camera—you'd wind up in jail due to the charges I'd file against you and you won't be able to help your sister financially who, according to you, is still studying."

Misaki's mouth gape open and she probably look like a fish right now because what he stated was true. She tried reasoning with him again. "Look, if this is about the damage of your car, I'd try to… I'd try to work for it as your photographer. Just don't do this to me."

"You'd work for me?" Takumi quirked an eyebrow at her. "Weird, last time I heard, you said you don't want to accept this job."

"I was just… it was the… I was just bluffing, damn it! Just don't make me marry you—"

"Wrong answer." He cut her off again. "And I wasn't done speaking yet, Ms. Ayuzawa. You marry me for half a year—or an entire year, no more, no less—and stick with my house rules like the obedient wife you should be. We'd get a divorce after that and I could guarantee you that marrying me would benefit you _financially. _I could provide for you and your little sister and I would make sure she finishes her studies even after we're already divorced. Just marry me and you won't have these problems anymore."

"But—"

"And marrying me means you could have whatever you wanted. I don't care what is it is or how expensive it might be. Marry me… and then, you'd live a problem-free life even after all these."

Takumi was thankful that she was quiet for a moment as though she was dissecting his every word he uttered. And that gave him a chance to properly check her out. She was beautiful, that was already given and he easily concluded that it could be the reason why he was immediately attracted to her at first sight. But it was no more than a physical attraction. She had that strong defiance in her tantalizing amber eyes that makes her more different from the other women he had meet. She wasn't that tall and she wasn't that sexy, either. But she had this… mysterious way of bringing herself that makes her, again, be place in a different level. Her skin was pale and porcelain and her lips were naturally red and the urge to feel those lips under the rough pads of his fingers erupted in his system. Swiftly, he concealed his every expression and tried to look as expressionless as possible. He was simply amused with her, all right. And once again, it was nothing but a physical attraction. He was so used to feeling that kind of thing towards different women and this Ayuzawa Misaki woman right before him is no different to women he met in the past.

One word about money and they'd come running at him.

It stun Takumi when Misaki suddenly flickered her defiant eyes at him before she sighed. "Tell me why I should agree to this."

"Because you need me."

She frowned, and hell, even her frown makes her enticing—as though she was trying to seduce him. "Not that, jerk. I mean, why do you want to marry me? The woman awhile ago," once again, blood colored her cheeks. "—isn't she your girlfriend?"

He sighed. Now she was being nosy. But that blush really suited her. "Rika isn't my girlfriend. And to assure you, I don't have any girlfriends either. I am single… and if you agree to marry me, my civil status would be altered now into _happily married."_

"You don't look like you wanted to marry me either, so why are you doing this?" Misaki pressed. She was fascinated at him but that isn't enough of a reason to suddenly agree marrying this stranger. What if this guy is a serial killer? No, she doubts it. Killers don't look that… _hot. _"If I agree to this, I wanted to make sure I'm not marrying a… killer."

Takumi's eyes locked on hers the moment she uttered that word. "Excuse me, what?"

"I… er… no, I was… well, with that situation I've seen from the confere—no, I mean," Takumi watched in amusement as Misaki blushed furiously while waving her hands in dismiss and on every direction as though she was trying to shake away embarrassment. "—I, er… you see, well, no, what I mean is… you're not a killer—I don't mean it that way. You know, the killer as in… female killer, um, okay! Forget that I ever said that!" she started pulling on the hem of her skirt, unease coloring her entire system. "Just damn tell me why you wanted to marry… someone."

"I'm not going to marry someone. I'm going to marry _you." _He emphasized the last word which, to his extreme amusement and fascination, made Misaki Ayuzawa blush another shade of furious red. He sighed. Guess he doesn't have any other choice but to tell this… slightly odd and definitely flawed woman some of his… reasons. "I had a stepbrother. He wanted me to marry before I reach my twenty seventh year or I'd be dragged back to my Mom's place to continue our family business there. I don't want to go to that place. He said if I marry, I'd be free from my duties. But if I don't, I'd fly off to England right on the day of my birthday and when worse comes to worst, my other… stepbrother would be force to marry someone—some stranger woman—that they get to choose. And I don't want that."

"Wait, you had two stepbrothers?"

"Yes, thank you for stressing on it. The three of us came from different fathers. But that isn't the topic right now." What he hated most is talking about his shitty life. "Marry me… and I swear you won't regret it."

"I… I don't even know you."

"That doesn't matter. I already chose you. You would do."

"Wow, that's really nice for someone who was asking the woman he wanted to marry a request."

"I'm not asking a request from you. I was trying to make a deal with you."

"O-Oh. Oh. A deal. Yes. That's really nice. Can I think about it first?"

"No. I only got two days before I introduced the _woman I wanted to marry _to my youngest stepbrother." Takumi glanced down his wristwatch again before looking up at Misaki. "You have to decide. And I mean it as now."

Misaki stared at Takumi, disbelief coloring her face as she gazed at the man who made it look like marriage is some sort of a sick joke. She wasn't a fan of romance but she thinks highly of marriage. Her late mother had her fair shares of mistakes in the past that nearly ruined their family but she had forgiven her. Even as a child, she regards marriage as something sacred and an important union between man and woman. But this guy, just because he wanted to escape familial duties, he's willing to go as far as marrying a stranger. _But well, he cares for his stepbrother despite not having the same fathers. _

Misaki sighed. "I don't know. These are all too fast. I… I don't even like you—"

"Like I said, you don't have to like me because I don't like you either—"

"Oh, yeah?! Then what do we need this marriage for?!"

"Are we really going to discuss that part again? I don't care on what you think about this marriage. I don't care what you say at all. I just wanted you to marry me." Misaki's mouth fell open and in silence, she watched as Usui Takumi stand from his recliner and walked towards her. And for a moment, she thought he really was a good-looking man. She would never regret marrying him—if she would really agree to marry him—but then again, would she really not regret things? What if… what if…

She didn't even want to go over that thought. Takumi stands next to her before he pulled her by the elbow and forced her to stand. He dragged her towards the floor-to-ceiling and heavily tinted windows behind his desk and made her stand right in front of it. "Marry me already and this conversation is over. I could even give you whatever you want right here, right now. What do you want?"

She stared at him, trying to fathom the coldness behind her eyes, but failing almost immediately before that one answer that's always been in her mind cam slipping out of her tongue. "I don't want money. I want something… genuine; something I can hold on to that wouldn't disappear due to a one-year limit. I wanted feelings—I need love."

Takumi's expression turned instantly grim. "That's out of the question. If you're going to marry me, I only have three rules for you. First, keep it a secret; second, never get involved with anyone—even me, emotionally speaking—and lastly, don't ever fall in love with me. Break any of those rules and the contract is void and you're off to jail."

"Wait, wait, I haven't even decided about it yet—"

"You have to decide now."

"Why are you being such an ass? And hey, don't touch me! I'm still mad at you for the whole dragging-me-back-here-when-I-don't-want-to-see-your-face thing-y." thankfully enough, he released her arm since she was beginning to feel as though he was trying to electrocute her with the warmth he was exuding. Misaki took cautious steps away from the man before her. Because that guy is definitely the epitome of her wildest and craziest temptations all shack up inside her dreams.

But Takumi gave her no time to breathe or even think about anything else. "It is either you marry me or you're off to jail."

"God, how do you think I would agree to this when you're not even making a good job on making me like you? You're not even giving me any good reason to comply to this! All you do is blackmail me and threaten me and make me look like I was damn after your money."

Takumi locked his gaze at the woman. She was definitely something, and she been really after his money, he was certain she would immediately grab the chance to marry someone like him. He pocketed his hands and looked out into the window. "I never thought of you that way."

Misaki was instantly taken aback. "Excuse me, what?"

"Just marry me… and you could have whatever you want." He paused, contemplating if he should add in the last sentence. He knew he was being a jerk but he wanted to make things clear. He doesn't want this to be any more complicated than his life was already. ""But not what you've told me awhile ago; the genuine something thing."

He could notice the sudden change on the shade of Misaki's amber eyes and he instantly guessed that she was dismayed that she couldn't get what she wanted. The woman looked out into the window before exhaling. "Fine."

Takumi didn't know what hit him, and he didn't realized that he was holding his breath either that when she said yes, he suddenly released the breath he was holding before trying to shrug it off casually. "You decided on a good thing. Give me your bank account."

Misaki was stupefied. "Excuse me?"

"Your bank account number. Wait, are you still hesitating about me? It's okay if you don't want to. I always get what I want—your bank number is a small thing." Her mouth was still hanging open as she watched in astonishment as the man named Usui Takumi pull out something from his desk drawer and handed it out to her, it was a princess cut diamond ring. She watched her in inquisition. Takumi rolled his eyes. "Your engagement ring, stupid."

"What—where did you get this?!"

"From my desk, obviously."

"God, you're really pissing me off. Are you ever going to continue making sarcastic remarks even until our divorce day arrives?!" suddenly, she started to regret ever agreeing to this if only she wasn't thinking about her future… and Suzuna's future as well. He was right. The moment he mentioned money, her interest perked up. But there was something more about this offer that made her agree. The money comes in second only. There was something more that she wanted to feel that resulted to this kind of agreement despite only knowing the guy for a span of three hours—or even less.

Takumi watch Misaki as she stared at the ring, gazing at the piece of jewelry blankly as though it was her first time seeing something as expensive. He didn't know what pushed him to do it because he suddenly got the ring off its box and thoughtlessly pulled on Misaki's finger and inserted the ring on her pale hands. "There. Stop staring at it as though you wanted to eat it. I'll call you as soon as I'm done with today's schedule. Wedding will be before April so you better get your things ready before then since you'd be living with me before the wedding."

"What—wait, why are you the only one deciding about this? I have to tell this to Aoi first—"

Takumi's attention was immediately captured at the mention of some familiar name to him. Even so, he tried to conceal his interest as he locked his hawk eyes on Ayuzawa Misaki's orbs. "Who's this Aoi?"

"M-My best friend." She stammered, confused by the way he was staring at her. "We kind of live together."

"Are you talking about a female Aoi or a male Aoi?"

"Um, he's a male… why?"

"What's his surname?"

Misaki scratch the back of her head. "Hyodou. Aoi Hyodou. He was a photographer… like me."

Takumi snapped his eyes close before running a hand through his still messy hair. "Fuck."

"What? First you go sarcastic on me and now you're cursing?! You really are an impolite jerk."

But Takumi had no extra rooms for kidding around the woman anymore. If this was nothing but a mere coincidence, he would say that it was too much. This Ayuzawa Misaki woman was the same Misa woman his darling stepbrother was claiming as his best friend—that person that keeps him entertained. And already, he doesn't like the idea of allowing the two to meet under such circumstances. This woman was his brother's best friend, the same woman who accepted his brother—and didn't asked for more—despite knowing that Aoi had such ugly past. Frankly, despite not meeting that Misa person, he respected her for not judging his brother. And now, once Aoi finds out that he's goofing around with his best friend and blackmailed the woman into marrying him, it might cost their brotherhood.

But damn, it was both his and Aoi's freedom on the line. A lot of people hated him and if Aoi starts hating him, too, it wouldn't matter anymore as long as he's free from the chains of the Walker family—Aoi, he meant.

"What's wrong? Are you feeling funny?"

Takumi stared at the woman who now looked overly concerned to him before he shrug her hands off his elbow and looked away. "You'll know soon. But for now, you need to sign something."

"What, like a contract?"

"To make sure you won't disobey my three rules. It's also pre-nup."

"God, you are really such a jackass. I don't even know what possessed me to agree to this."

Takumi quietly stared at Ayuzawa Misaki as she signed the contract about their one-year fraud marriage. He could live with her that was a fact. He could live with her and not be bothered at all even after she leaves. He could live with anything as long as Aoi and he are free. He could already taste freedom in his tongue. Although it still tasted bitter.

For now, he wanted to relish the moment with the woman who had offered him freedom by marrying him no matter how crazy their deals were.

.

_Well, congratulations, Ayuzawa Misaki, you just got engaged._

That was Misaki's thoughts as she exited Usui Takumi's office. Despite spending only a few minutes inside that office that served as her torture chamber, she felt damned tired as though she'd ran a marathon. And she's never been tired her entire life regardless of the job she had wherein her presence and her camera—along with a huge duffel bag—was needed. She literally dragged herself out of the office and into the corner where Luna's cubicle stands and when the sexy secretary saw her, she immediately lowered her head down, looking extremely flustered.

Misaki groaned. _Damn, I don't really want to deal with anybody right now. Not after that monster nearly ripped my throat off just to get a damned "YES"._

"Ms. Ayuzawa, I apologize for not recognizing you as Usui-sama's wife. Please forgive me for treating you as one of the employees here, Ma'am. I sincerely apologize! I hope you'd forgive me—"

"Hey, hey, none of that. Er, its fine, I guess. It isn't like I'm gonna die just because you didn't recognize me as—anyway," Misaki shakes her head to clear her muddled brain. "—sorry for bothering you—and startling you. Um, I should really go now." _I should scram now before that obnoxious monster gets me tangled again with his tentacles. _"I'll see you."

"Yes, Ma'am! Congratulations, Ma'am!"

"Thanks." Misaki hesitated and when Luna was no longer gawking at her, she made a mad dash towards the elevator and repeatedly hit the Open button so she could get away from the office that serves as a hell place to her. When she was finally safe inside the confines of the lift, she heaved out a sigh of relief and tried to calm her breathing. She was on that situation when her phone buzzed against the pocket of her jeans. Hastily, she picked it up at the sight of the obnoxious block words that spells out _AOI. _She hit the Answer button and pressed the cell against her ear.

"Yo, sucker, how's the interview? Did you nail it?"

_Damn, this one also spells out trouble. _"The interview was… gre—at. I… I nailed it, yeeeeah."

"Why are you dragging your words out? That's creepy. Did something happen?"

"Happen? What would happen? I was perfectly safe inside the confines of this building. I didn't get mauled by bears or got attacked by anything… like bears." _I just got friggin' cornered by seven huge bodyguards and was blackmailed into marrying this guy whom I didn't even know from Adam! I could not have cared less about his situation but if I didn't marry him, either I'll be in debt my entire life or I'd wind up in damned jail!_

"You said bears for, like, twice. What is just wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with _me? _What's wrong with _you?_ Don't go asking people what's wrong with them when there is absolutely nothing wrong with them! What's wrong with you!?"

"O…kaaaay, freakshow, you sound like you're really in a bad mood. Want to tell me about it?"

_Tell you what? That I just got engaged?! No freakin' way! That's rule number one! _"Nothing's wrong with me. I'm just… tired and cranky—and hungry—and quite disappointed that I wouldn't get to see Suzuna this weekend. She had an educational hearing this Saturday and… damn, that was Mom and Dad's death anniversary."

"Want me to accompany you?"

Misaki forced out a laugh at the thoughtfulness of her dearest buddy. "Thanks. But I am not going to let you drive five hundred miles off town proper just to accompany me to visit Mom and Dad. I could handle this. And besides, we rescheduled this Sunday so, I guess, everything's cool."

"Er, about Suzuna…"

Her forehead creased. "What about Suzuna?"

"She called awhile ago to ask if you're around. She said she couldn't reach your phone."

"Oh, is that so? Did she leave a message?"

"Yes, well, it's about her Law school. She was offered 50% scholarship to this Law school and I heard rumors about that University. It was really prestigious and produces the best lawyers of the country. She said she wanted to try it out but if you can't handle her tuition fee alone, she was willing to work by day and attend educational programs by night to afford her expenses." There was a pregnant silence that covered both of them. And upon noticing Misaki's distress, Aoi immediately spoke. "Misaki, you know you can always ask for my help, right? I'm willing to pay up her matriculation fee and you can pay me back whenever."

"No, it's okay. I can handle it."

"Ayuzawa—"

"Really, it's all right—"

"You're doing that again—shutting me out, I mean, as though I mean nothing. I thought I am your best friend. I thought I was already a brother to you?"

"Aoi, you are a brother to me. And you know so well that I love you, right?" from the other end of the line, Aoi sighed. "But I can't ask you a favor as big as… these. I've been pretty independent ever since… Mom died. I know I can do this. Its bad enough that I'm already letting you answer the food money and the electric bills and the—"

"Ayuzawa Misaki, I'm stinking rich—I don't really want to blabbed that one out—and since I've got tons of money, I wanted to spend it on something—or someone—important to me. Suzuna is a sister. I wanted to help out but you're not letting me. That equates shutting me out, right? Law school is… expensive."

"I know," she laughed heartily, until the crazy deal she made today made itself visible in her mind. She sighed. Now, she's really beginning to become a greedy person. "—but still, thank you. I can handle her Law school expenses. I have a… decent job now. At least I'm no longer a fugitive like in the past. That was really a tough life. Scavenging whatever for food. I can do this, Aoi. Thanks for the help, I mean it."

"But if you can't take it anymore…"

As though he could see her, Misaki nodded. "I'll come barging into your bedroom and would offer my services for our entire life and ask for your help."

Aoi snorted at her. "All I'm saying is, you don't even have to. And I'm willing to do it… for free."

"Aoi…"

"Yes, yes, whatever. So, you going home now?"

"Nope. I still have work."

"Work? Where?"

"At Café LaTea, stupid." Another scoff. "You know Satsuki and her odd branches. She took me in as a spare waitress. She said she was sort of short on staff and was wondering if I could help just for tonight."

"Ayuzawa, you're working your ass off again. Have you already forgotten that some sick bastard wanted to table you about two weeks ago when she asked you to help out?"

"Don't worry. It's just harmless waitress-ing. And besides, Satsuki already hired enough guards to protect her dear maids. And besides, you frequented that bar. And now that you know I'm doing a sideline, I wouldn't be surprise anymore if you suddenly appear in there out of thin air."

"Whatever. Just don't get in trouble while I'm gone, okay?"

"Roger, boss!"

"I'll see you in a few."

"Okay. Bye, love you."

"Hm, love you, too."

When Aoi finally hung up, the smile was immediately wiped off Misaki's face. The elevator pinged open and she stepped out, absentmindedly looking around just in case someone steps out from the shadows again and abduct her to some unknown place. And when she generalized that the coast is clear, she made a mad dash towards the exit.

.

Takumi quietly entered Café LaTea bar through the back door since he definitely do not like the attention of the paparazzi who was stalking him nonstop trying to get information about his private life. No matter how much he tried to restrain them by keeping guards around him, they just keep on getting through to him and asked him ridiculous questions about whatever senseless and trivial matters.

If one would take a good look at Usui Takumi, one would definitely say he had such a private and mysterious life. It was not known to the public where his origin was. It was only said that he was a relative of the Walkers—an English family that dominated the entire business world of Japan and other neighboring countries and even countries across Malaysia. And since the Usuis are the closest relatives of the Walkers, Usui Takumi himself was named the second heir once something were to happen to the legal successor of the Walker family. Rumors stirred and speculations spread. What was Usui Takumi's real relationship with Gerard Walker? If he was nothing but a relative, why would they name him legatee when he was not even a part of the legal Walker family?

But the mysterious and indifferent businessman never gave any answer nor heed to any speculations. He remained quiet, astonishing the crowd whenever he'd be seen going out with different women. It was rumored that he was searching for a possible wife but his women would come and go and the cycle would repeat itself every other week. No one lasts and always a new woman would arrive only to be replaced again by another. It was an endless cycle of dating. Critics thought it was incredulous. Cohorts thought Usui Takumi was far too perfect to settle down with some girl who, despite belonging to a higher status, would never fit him physically.

Nobody ever thought that the same man who was equally adored and hated, the man who was praised because of his good-looks, cunning business methods, heartless replies to persistent paparazzi and the man who thread such a mysterious life had already settled and decided to marry a woman who is most likely the complete opposite of him.

Takumi was instantly approached by the sunny manager of the bar whom he had known ever since he was a high school student. She was a thirty year old owner of different bars and cafes and despite the age, she looked as though she was younger than him by a few dozen years. He nodded at Satsuki. "No paparazzi?"

"Loud and clear, honey. I already had a room reserved for you." Satsuki held Takumi by the elbow—one of the very minimal person who could touch an Usui Takumi—and lead him to a deserted hallway that leads to the room he had reserved, one that overlooks the entire dance floor. She handed him the keys and winked at him before standing by the door. "You know the drill. Ring the buzzer if you wanted something."

"I don't want anyone entering this room except from that woman who was on my guest list."

"Understood. Just don't kill her, okay? I know your effect on women, Takumi. And don't leave her heart broken, either."

"I might as well do just that since, after all, I'm getting married."

Satsuki stared at Takumi as though he had uttered the most ridiculous joke ever before she sprinted towards him, shock registering on her face. "You're kidding."

"I'll introduced her soon enough. Aoi will meet her this Saturday."

"No way…"

"Yes… way, can I have an order now?"

"This is going to be a nightmare." With a shake of her head, Satsuki absentmindedly exited his room with a barely, "Your server will come down with your drinks within minutes."

He laughed and languidly watched the people by the dance floor when his door opened again and a blonde woman in a scanty black dress immediately dashed towards him and kissed him fully on the lips.

.

Misaki softly whacked Aoi on the head when she notice the latter flirting with this woman two tables down to his who was also engaged in an eye-lock conversation with her jerk best friend. "Hey, I didn't allow you to come here to flirt with some nameless woman. I don't want you to go home tonight with some woman and end up in bed with her."

"Idiot. I'm not a sex addict."

"Says the guy who seemed to have already engaged in an… eye-sex with some Eve."

Aoi laughed and without warning, spank Misaki on her bottom before rolling his eyes. "Dumb girl. There is no such thing as eye sex."

Misaki glared at Aoi. "You didn't just touch my ass."

"Oh, I just did. Want a replay?"

"Do that again or I'll kill you—"

"Misa-chaaaaan, we have a special guest tonight. He's with some woman. Do you mind serving them on the special room number on the second floor?"

Almost immediately, Aoi broke his flirting with the woman and whirled around to face Satsuki. "Misaki's gonna get tabled?!"

In return, Satsuki laughed. "Don't worry, Aoi, it was you brother. It surprised me though when he said he was getting married. Is that true?"

Aoi was instantly miffed. "Er, yes, he's getting married. Anyway, you shouldn't really send Misaki in there. Takumi's a monster! Misa, come on, we're going home—Ayuzawa? Where is that woman?!"

"_That woman_ had already gone off ever since you started screaming your guts out."

"Damn! I'm gonna go get her! I don't want them meeting under these circumstances!"

"Okay. He's on the room that overlooks the entire dance floor."

With a determined look on his expression, Aoi sprinted to the stairs.

.

Misaki was humming a song as she proceeded to the room Satsuki told her to serve. The special rooms were all pretty occupied and she already had an idea why some groupies wanted a room of their own. Damn rich kids for acting worst than bitches. If she had enough money, she'd be like Aoi who would go on to helping the poor and the needy. She walked towards the room and knocked twice before opening it.

"Hello, good evening, I'm Misaki. I'll be your server—holy frick! I'm so sorry—" she paused when she was met up by a pair of definitely languid emerald eyes and immediately, her earlier dilemma came rushing back to her as though it was telling her that whatever she does, she would never be able to escape a certain contract with a certain someone.

And that certain someone—the man who recently proposed a deal with her and definitely not a romantic proposal—was seated on the couch with a different woman astriding him in an almost illegal way. Takumi stared at Misaki, another amused expression was embedded on his face as he watched the blood get drained from her pretty face, before he locked his eyes on the woman who was in front of him.

"Get off." He drawled lazily.

The woman stared at Misaki and nodded. "Yeah. Get out. You're disturbing us—"

"I'm not talking about her, Aya. I'm talking about you. Get off and get out. And don't talk that way with my wife."

"W-Wife?! You have a wife?! B-But—"

"I never said I was unmarried, did I not?" even if the woman hasn't gotten off yet, much to Misaki's astonishment, Takumi suddenly stands which had caused the woman to fall down the ground. Misaki gasped and rushed to the said woman.

"Oh, my God, are you okay? Takumi, why did you do that?! You're really a jackass!"

"Hell yeah, I am. What are you doing here? I didn't know you have another… odd job." He stared at her wearing a conservative long sleeve fitted shirt and skirt and an apron which he totally disapproved. He like seeing women in really short dresses but seeing this particular woman—Ayuzawa Misaki—wearing such attire, it suddenly made his mood sour. He didn't like other people seeing Misaki dressed so… so alluringly sexy.

Misaki glared at him. "This is not an odd job, jerk. Now, apologize to your girlfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend. She's just somebody else. Get away from her. You are my wife now."

"Wife? I don't even remember marrying you. We haven't been in front of the altar yet, _honey, _remember?"

If Takumi was capable of a wider range of emotion, he would have laughed at her poor attempt to annoy him. Ayuzawa Misaki, that idiot Ayuzawa Misaki, was evidently clueless as to how… sexy and enchanting she looked after saying that endearment to him. Her lips were so provocative and damn, she was really enticing.

He looked away, trying to hide a smirk, but Misaki had far sharper eyes and startled him when she suddenly gobsmacked him none too gently on the head.

Takumi darted his eyes back to her, stunned. "You… that… fucking… hurt—"

"I could care less if that hurts, asshole! Apologize to your girlfriend now!"

"Says the woman who was about to become my wife—owch!" he immediately held her wrist to stop her from further violence before he glared down at the woman who stared at them in wonder and amusement and extreme astonishment. "You, scram. Now." And without a word, the woman was a goner. He glared back at Misaki. "That friggin' hurts, you violent and crazy woman."

"What you did is more hurtful to her, jackass! How could you just stand like the idiot you are when she was still s-s-s-eated on your l-l-l-lap?! That was cruel!"

"_You_ hurting _me_ without reason were crueler. Do you want me to file another case against you?" that silenced Misaki and for awhile, Takumi was grateful. Even so, he still didn't release her. "You're not supposed to be working here."

She struggled to break away. That sudden electricity he was releasing was beginning to make her senseless. "W-Why do you care? And besides, S-S-Satsuki-sama needed extra waitresses. I was just helping out."

"You're not supposed to be working here." Takumi repeated as he stared heatedly at the woman who was trying to squirm away from him. _Good. Guess she wasn't that immune to me at all. _He stared down at her petite figure, taking note that she wasn't wearing any makeup and yet, it revealed how prettier she were than the women he usually go for. Her hair was tied up in a bun and he so wanted to rip the rubber off her hair to free her glorious raven hair and run his fingers through her soft tresses.

"G-Get away… from you. I need to get away from… you…" Misaki chanted thoughtlessly which only made Takumi smirked.

He leaned forward, aiming at her lips, when the door violently swing open and blurted out Aoi's breathless figure. His eyes were wild and definitely bothered. Immediately, Takumi pulled away and dragged Misaki next to him.

Aoi glared at his stepbrother. "The fuck are you doing to her?"

Takumi was taken aback by the fierceness on his voice but he casually shrugged it off and tried to look nonchalant as he drape an arm over Misaki's stiff shoulder. "What, is it wrong now to have an intimate conversation with my future wife?"

Aoi stiffened. "What?"

"What what? Didn't I tell you that I'm getting married already? I was talking about Ayuzawa Misaki. Do you know her?"

To Takumi's chagrin, Misaki finally returned to life. "Wait, you know Aoi?"

"You know Takumi?" Aoi retorted back.

Takumi feigned ignorance. "You know each other?" he deadpanned dully.

Aoi shot his bewildered eyes back to him. "Misaki was the person I was referring to as my best friend. We were living in the same house."

"Oh." Takumi didn't try to hide his disinterest on the current conversation. Instead, he tightened his grip around Misaki before looking down on her. "Well, since we're already in this situation, Aoi, I want to formally introduce my future wife to you, Ayuzawa Misaki. Misaki, this is my stepbrother that I was _talking _about while we are having our conversation back in the office, Aoi Hyodou."

Misaki gasped out a, "You two are stepbrothers?!" the same moment Aoi blurted out an exasperated, "You're engaged to my brother?!"

Takumi sighed. Well, that was much of an introduction. At least Aoi doesn't look so averse at it than he expected him to do so.

"Congratulate me." he added in boredom before watching the two small people in the room with him, watching in amused expression as their faces get animated and comical due to the variances of their expression.

_Hm, maybe I should have documented this moment._

_._

Andy


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers: **I don't own anything, all right?

**A/N: **Not mine. Not plagiarized. Don't own anything and all that shit.

#19. He had everything in the tips of his fingers; or so he thought until he get to meet her. Now, more than ever, Usui Takumi wanted nothing more but to possess that amber-eyed woman who, literally speaking, came crashing into his word like a falling star. But can a love so untimely and not destined turn into something... fateful?

**Fatefully**

**is**

**Dedicated to:**

My best friends, **Kate Tolentino, Veda Pajarillo **and **Riz Malibiran**

**-;-**

**Four:**

Rumors escalated that the very much rumored Usui Takumi has finally decided to ring the wedding bells. The good news rocketed on almost every newspaper and the situation was deemed necessary to recognized and be celebrated—and for the notorious businessman's suitors, to grieve—as the most awaited time of the year for a very special person who was able to get into everyone's hearts—into women's heart, to be specific—without even having to do anything. There were word of mouth about an unexpected pregnancy, an arranged marriage, a rumored wedding of convenience and a gossip about love at first sight but none was proven since the people involved had not said anything. And just when the crowd is about to explode from anticipation due to the wedding of the famous Usui Takumi which is to be held come April, his cousin, Gerard Walker stepped into the lime lights during one of the press conferences about the legal transfer of half of the Walker wealth to his cousin and started talking about the good news.

**Gerard Walker (GW) : **Thank you, minna-san, for attending this ceremony about our transfer of wealth to my dear cousin, Usui Takumi. As we all know, since he was about to get married, it is only rightful we do proper legalities as the noblemen of our generation.

**Reporter (R): **Sir, is it all right to ask about Mr. Usui's wedding?"

**GW**: Ah, yes. Of course. I'm sure my kawaii little cousin wouldn't mind, would you, Takumi?

**Usui Takumi (UT): Glaring daggers at Gerard Walker. : **I'm sure I wouldn't be able to stop you seeing you are having lots of fun doing this to me, dear cousin.

**R**: Is it true that your wedding is a wedding of convenience?

**GW**: What? No way! I hate arranged weddings the most and since I trust Takumi that he will improve our company and expand it even more since he had that natural skill in him, I don't need to arranged a wedding for him to lift up our already high status. Takumi has great tastes in women. I'm sure he had already found that woman whom he would love with all his heart and soul.

**R**: So, it was safe to say that it was indeed love at first sight?

**GW**: Indeed, indeed. Takumi fell in love with my future in-law at first sight. I was right there when it happened. She was one lucky woman, a talented and captivating photographer. Had I not been married already, I would have asked the lovely woman out. *Snickers* Hey, Takumi, don't look at me like that. I was simply joking.

**UT**: Not funny. You're disgusting.

**R**: Do you love her, Mr. Usui?

**UT (Glares at the reporter):** Go to hell—

**GW**: Of course, my cousin loves her. I'm quite certain of that because he went goo-goo eyes when he saw Misa-chaaaaan walked into the diner we are at. He immediately followed after her like some stalker he was and—Takumi, sit down. The conference isn't done yet.

**UT:** _My _interview is over. You look like you're having fun so I'm scramming off now. Don't touch me—no, I mean it. Don't touch me or I'll fucking—

**GW:** Well, what can I say? Guess my adorable cousin badly needed to see his wife. It must be the hormones talking, eh, Takumi?

**(Reporters started laughing only to be cut short when Usui Takumi glared at all of them to shut them up.)**

**R (Clearing his throat):** Mr. Usui, another question, if your future wife is watching you right now, what would you say to her?

**(Silence erupted in the entire hall as the reporters and Gerard Walker waited for Usui Takumi's response.)**

**UT (With a long defeated exhale):** I'll be home in a few hours. Wait for me.

**R:** Won't you say I love you to her?

**UT:** Butt out, bastard.

**(A reporter from The Nipon Times) TNT:** Usui Takumi, Sir, would you deny the rumors that escalated that your future wife was rumored to be pregnant? How long have you known her? Why did you suddenly decided to marry her? Is it because the woman is already pregnant with your child? What can you say about these rumors surrounding your woman?

**UT (Glares at TNT reporter):** Don't you dare call her that way. She has a name, you idiot—

**GW**: Do call her Misa-_chaaaaan._

**TNT**: Er, sorry, Takumi, Sir. So, was it true that, er, Misa-chaaaaan is pregnant with your child?

**UT**: She's not.

**TNT**: Have you had any plans now to have your first child with this—I mean, with Misa-chaaaaan?

**UT:** That's totally none of your business—

**GW:** Well, it would be nice if we have a new addition to our family, right, Takumi? I'm sure _Grandpa_ would like to play with his grandchildren from you, too.

**UT**: Will you stop cutting me off already? You're damn annoying me—

**(Another reporter from Japan Records) JP:** Sir, you are rumored to have dated tons of women before Misa-chaaaaan. Some women claimed that you'll be marrying them, too. Has that become an issue between you and Misa-chaaaaan?

**UT:** It's not an issue. Those women are from my private life. Don't drag them in here.

**JP**: Does Misa-chaaaaan know your escapades with different women?

**UT**: Cut that out. Stop dragging her name in a longer pronunciation as though you're some friggin' retarded perv—

**GW**: Okay, I guess, that settles everything. The wedding will be held before or come April and since it is customary we celebrate these kinds of occasions in public as English noblemen, everyone is invited to come and celebrate with us. Thank you very much for supporting the Walker House. I'll see you all in the wedding—

**UT**: Don't make my wedding as though it was some kind of public exhibit, you scumbag—

**(End of footage.)**

**.**

Aoi watched Misaki in extreme silence as she moved around the house. It was a Friday morning and none of them had to report to their job. Miraculously enough, his jetsetter of a best friend had finally decided to settle in their pad for a day without having to go out to different places or working on her odd jobs or doing odd interviews or photographing whatever. He was happy she stayed home to rest, but the awkwardness between them had gotten bigger now and, well, more awkward and Aoi didn't like it even for a bit.

He and Misaki had a pretty tight relationship even though they are not related to each other. She was his sister—she was already a family. Of course, he was happy she'd be married now but to know that she would be married into the family when each of them had a dark secret and skeletons in their own closets—it was unacceptable! Misaki arrived in his life like a whirlwind of smiles and laughter. Despite her bad temperament and violent tendencies, he had looked up to her with respect and admiration. He was certain that she could handle anything since she survived poverty but their family? No, she will never survive the Walkers. She will never survive the family even he was trying to escape from. She would wither away and when she couldn't take enough, she would certainly break down like all the other people involve in their mess of a family.

"Are you sure about this?" Aoi bit back a very violent curse when Misaki stilled and thoughtlessly, he ran a hand through his raven hair. "Sorry." He muttered. "Because honestly, I don't really think it was a good idea. I'd be honest with you now. I don't like… this."

Misaki—after being still for a moment—continued washing the cups in silence. "It's okay. I understand why you don't like this. We're so… different, after all."

"Damn, it's not like that, okay? I would never judge you for your status." Aoi cursed again before he took another angry bite from his bunny cut apple and tried to relax himself. "It's just… it's just that—"

"I'm not good for him."

"No, not that one either, idiot." Another long exasperated sigh. "Misaki, our family is… dark. It is something you don't easily escape from wherever you go. We… we leave a mark to people we once owned. And that mark… it would take an entire lifetime to be completely forgotten. I just fear that you won't… that you won't recover from this."

Misaki had this confused look in her amber eyes as she whirled around to face Aoi who was looking at her rather miserably. "You think I'd get hurt."

"Yes."

"Would he? Takumi, I mean?"

Aoi exhaled, he doesn't like badmouthing his brother knowing that he could get violent and brutal and cruel at times but he wouldn't allow the girl who showed him light to be succumbed by their family's darkness, either. Aoi loves Misaki. She was practically family to him. And he wasn't the type to allow his family to get hurt. "You won't understand even if I tell you."

"Then try me."

Aoi frowned. "You wouldn't want to know this."

"So I say, try me."

"He wouldn't hurt you physically, okay? He was capable of doing anything but that. Takumi has always been a non-violent person. What I fear is… the emotional part. People could love and hate him easily because he tends to get merciless. You fell in love with him and all that. But he had… issues—deep and dark issues that he would never dare share anyone. And I'm afraid that if you were already involve too much, it would caused you pain—you and him. I don't want that for both of you."

Misaki sighed and turns her back to Aoi to continue washing the cups and when she was done, she dried her hands and occupied the seat right in front of Aoi. She smiled good naturedly at her only best friend. "Thank you."

"What, that's it?"

"Your brother… _needs _me." Misaki bit her lip. She wasn't really lying because Takumi really needed him. If he didn't marry before twenty seven, it was Aoi's freedom in the line. And she couldn't allow him to be imprisoned just like that either. Aoi meant a lot to him. And because he means a lot to her, she would even be willing to jump off a cliff if it meant freeing him from the binds of that dark family they seem to be so hell bent on escaping. Misaki locked her eyes on Aoi again. "He needs me and by some miracle, I need him, too." Tongue against her cheek, she proceeded on with the lie. She really didn't like lying to Aoi. It would already be a miracle if he believes this. "And I never needed and… wanted something—someone—my entire life. It's like… magic."

Aoi scowled at her. "There you go again with your romantic mode turned on. You do know that using your heart and ignoring your brain would lead you nowhere, right? All I'm saying is—"

"And all I'm saying, too, is I can handle this. You can trust me on this. If this didn't work, at least we've tried."

"But why rush into marriage? Are you really pregnant—"

"God, don't even go that way." Flustered, Misaki reached forward and whack Aoi on the head. "I am not—ugh—pregnant. I am… old school."

"Old school? Right. That makes me really relieve—"

"Oh, my God, Aoi, I wish you're not really thinking that I would say this one of these damned days but… I don't do sex, okay?"

Aoi cringed. He was used to kidding around with Misaki about sex but he would never dare ask a woman if she was into that or not. They maybe best friends but there is still that boundary line between them. There was respect and they have that unwritten rule about invasion of privacy. "Ugh, scary. Don't ever say that again, you retard!"

"You pushed me into saying it!"

"Okaaay, let us drop the topic. I don't really want to visualize you having sex with my brother—"

"AOI HYODOU!"

"Just kidding!" he tried to forced out a laugh but it came out wrong and strangled. He looked sideways while Misaki fixed her eyes on the table as though something about the patterns on the wood got her interested. Blood was coloring both of their cheeks and Aoi would never deny that it would be one of the most embarrassing things in his life. He sighed, trying to lighten up another topic. "Okay. Let's really drop it now."

"G-Good idea."

"But about the fact that you are pregnant—"

"Aw, Aoi, please, spare me the sex talk—"

"I'm not into sex speech anymore, dumbass!" he was flustered again and after minutes of calming himself before he throw a fist against his best friend, he spoke much more calmly. "I just want to make sure that you're still… that you're not… that you are still who you are, you—you understand that, right?"

Misaki nodded embarrassedly. "Yes. I'm still… me. Ha ha. That was really awkward. You're making me look like a sex addict when it was your brother who does that."

"Tell me how you met him."

"I hit him with my—" almost immediately, Misaki coughed, trying to hide her unintentional slip before she reached out for the pitcher and poured her glass with iced tea, gulping it all down straightly. "At a diner. With Gerard. He started stalking me and I hit him with my bag."

"Oh. So very… you. But I didn't know Takumi would relegate himself by stalking you. He really is such a jackass at times. " he laughed. "Of course, I'm glad you two are getting married—although it seemed rush—" Aoi gave Misaki a pointed look. "And I wish both of you well. I wish it would last."

Misaki nodded. "It would last." _For only a year though, dammit. Should I really have agreed on this marriage? Would I not have regret anything?_

And even if she was the top student on her class way, way back in high school and college, she couldn't answer now that question thrown at her.

Would she really not regret marrying a certain Usui Takumi who seemed to have a dark past circulating around him?

_Damn, I'd just leave this to fate._

_._

Gerard couldn't help but laugh as he repeatedly watched the footage given privately to him, amused by the different shades of emotions that were managing to escape Takumi's carefully controlled face whenever he'd throw in ridiculous answers. He would cringed in disgust, glare at him due to unexplained ire, twitch his eyebrows in irritation and look away whenever he's feeling discomfort. But he would never deny that he was happy that, even if there was a secret behind Usui Takumi's rushed wedding, he was still getting married. The preparations for the wedding were already on-going and he had participated actively since it would be displayed for the public to see. He had already met Ayuzawa Misaki, too, and it surprised him to see that it was the same woman whom he had bumped into Takumi's office a few weeks before all these funny mess.

He laughed again at the discomfort on his face when he remembered the moment he was introduced to Ayuzawa Misaki who looked as equally stunned as he was.

"_You know each other?" Takumi asked disdainfully._

_Misaki looked up at her fiancée and nods mindlessly, slightly distracted since he looked obviously stunning on his semi formal black polo and cream colored slacks. "Yes. We bumped into each other when I went to your office for the, er, supposed interview." A dark blushed colored her cheekbones and it didn't escape Gerard's sharp gaze when Takumi suddenly smirked at the blushing woman._

_He immediately concluded that something had happened between the two for Misaki to blush a furious shade of crimson._

"_Still can't get over the conference room accident?" Takumi teased, suddenly forgetting Gerard's amused presence._

_Misaki glared at Takumi. "Shut up, you jackass. Say that again and I'll kill you."_

"_Conference hall—"_

"_I mean it." Misaki threatened, but instead of backing off, Takumi smirked even more, a reaction Gerard had not seen his entire life being with Takumi. That startled him and he thought, for a moment, he was seeing the playful and naughty nature of their Mom. "No, I seriously mean it. Don't smirk at me that way or I'd rip your friggin—ack! I'm terribly sorry, Mr. Walker! I didn't intend to fight with this jerk—I mean, with your brother in front of you. You see, he really likes to annoy me."_

_Gerard could only grin. "Seems so. I think both of you are having fun."_

"_Having fun? I'm not having fun. I'm actually annoyed at him right now—"_

"_I'm having fun—"_

"_Shut up."_

"_Don't order me around, honey—" Takumi trailed off when he felt Gerard's amused gaze at him before he swiftly concealed his emotions again and possessively held Misaki by the elbow, pulling the petite woman closely to his side. "Don't stare at my wife that way, you mindless pervert."_

"_Says the man whom I have caught shacking up with some nameless Shadow Productions model." Misaki muttered under her breath. _

_Gerard was even more fascinated as his presence was once again forgotten. He could literally watch the two bicker like kids. Takumi shot Misaki a dark glare. "Say that again."_

"_Oh. Are you daring me—" This time, it was Misaki who trailed off and darted an apologetic and embarrassed glance at Gerard before repeatedly apologizing again. "I'm terribly sorry, well, shall we get to our table now? I, er, I'm starving."_

"_Pig—owch!" Takumi glared at Misaki again who casually shrug before saying, "There's a bug on your shoe. Be grateful that I've squashed it for you."_

Gerard snickered thoughtlessly before he switched the television off and stared into the stretching balcony that was before him before he inhaled the cool air of Japan. "Hm, seems you have already found your woman, Takumi."

.

'What is this trash?"

"It's not trash, jerk. These are my own conditions." Without any warnings, Misaki shove away all the papers under Takumi's nose and replaced it with her own paper which had scribbles on it. Takumi frowned; his irritation was evident on his face as he glared at the ridiculous woman who was now standing in front of him with that proud and determined look on her pretty face. She was wearing some ridiculous sweater shirt and ripped pants which made her even more stunning. She could wear dishrags but could still pull it off grandly. And despite the slightly oversized shirt, he could still very much notice the curves that accentuated her body. She was not as perfect as the other women who comes to him but seeing her dressed, rather, ruggedly, he thought for a moment that he preferred her that way than being seen by other people wearing really nice clothing.

He tried to set aside bothering thoughts and pushed away Misaki's paper, reaching for the papers he was currently working on to. "I don't have time for this, _honey. _I'm a very busy man."

"Yes, and Lucifer was once an angel, too." Once again, she pushed away her papers. "If you don't want me ripping those papers right in front of your face, you better check out my conditions right now."

Takumi glowered at the annoying woman, and since it was so obvious she would never stop lest she gets what she wants, he sourly snatched the paper from the desk and started scanning through the ridiculously long list of conditions. "No borrowing of my personal things," annoyed, he look up at Misaki. "—what the hell? Are you kidding with me?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding with you, Mr. I'm-a-very-busy-man?"

"Well, Ms. Lucifer-was-once-an-angel-too, I don't have time for your ridiculousness, okay—"

"Just read it. It wouldn't kill you to read them. They are very important to me. Or maybe, you could just sign it without reading them—"

"Damn it, I'd just read them, okay? Just shut up for a moment!" he exploded, truly irritated now because she was fucking persistent and downright annoying. He darted his aggravated eyes back to the paper and scanned through the long list. No borrowing of my camera, no acting violent, be gentle, be kind, be a proper husband, keep it a secret too, don't cheat on me, don't have sex with random girls on the table, no borrowing of my boxers when you don't have one, no borrowing of my toothbrush, no complaining of the food I'd serve, turn the lights off if we're going to sleep on the same bed and if not, never enter my room without my permission—

Takumi slammed the paper on his desk and glares up at Misaki. "You're really a dumbass. Don't you have anything better to do?"

"The better thing to do is to make sure I keep my celibacy safe from the likes of you." she shot back, unafraid of him and once again, this was another first since he had never met any woman who could actually go against him. It was only Ayuzawa Misaki who could do that—who could blatantly annoy the hell out of him but could still exit his office unharmed and unscathed.

He looks down on the paper again. "We won't be sleeping on the same room so you won't have to worry. And besides, I don't take virgins."

Misaki scoffed. "Hah, as if I'd believe that. You're the type of man who goes for anyone as long as they wear skirts or dresses."

A dark glint was present on Takumi's face as he looked up again at Misaki wickedly. "Do you know… seme?"

Her forehead creased. "Seme? What's that? Isn't that the kanji for _attack?"_

"Yes, I'm the attack type."

"What's the attack type?"

"You want me to show you?"

"Er… can you? What will you attack? We don't have intruders here." Misaki watched as Takumi pushed aside the things on his table and started to loosen his tie. He had thrown off his coat somewhere, too, before he faces the overlooking behind him. She walked towards him; confusion was still etched on her face. "Attack type means loosening your tie? What the hell—kyaa!" she let out a strained gasp when Takumi, with blinding speed, suddenly grabbed her by the waist and made her sit on his working table. Her heart started to beat erratically fast at the sudden contact of their skin and, as though her own skin recognized his, she was immediately stimulated.

Takumi smirked at Misaki's startled expression. "This is the attack type."

"Er… attack me—I mean, what the heck are you doing?! Let me go this instant, you jerk—" but Takumi didn't allow her off. And when she tried to scramble away from him, he held her firmly by the elbow and shoves her down the table before looming over her.

"Oh no, baby. You're not going anywhere."

"Someone might—" but Misaki's words were already locked down inside her throat as Takumi dipped his head towards her and coaxed her lips for an open-mouthed kiss. That stunned her even more, electric sparks ran rampant on every parts of her body and it felt as though she got Tasered. She tried to lean away but her attempt of escape was futile because soon, she found herself responding eagerly to Takumi—the man who was still a stranger to her. His hands went up to her legs, hoisting them around his waist and she cringed when she felt something hard pressed against hers. She had never been this intimately close to anyone—not even to Aoi—thus, the sudden nearness Usui Takumi offered her made her mind numb and senseless. He kissed her with such expertise, making her irrational, driving sanity out of her muddled brain and made her want more. His hands were caressing her clothed thighs and she ended up flinching when his hands trailed up to her waist and inside the shirt she was wearing.

That alarmed her. "W-Wait—"

Takumi glared at her, his eyes were dark with passion and for a moment, she suddenly wanted to give in. She was silent for an entire minute, staring into the mystery that were his emerald eyes and it was moments later that she found herself kissing him again, this time, more eager than before. Rough touches became caresses and whereas he touched her hard and rough, she remained soft.

Takumi was beginning to lose his control, too. His untamed side trying to get past the line he built between himself and this temptress underneath him. He was certain he was extra aware of Ayuzawa Misaki's presence whenever she was in the same room as him, her scent was filling his system as though it was forcing him to remember who she was in his life now—and what she had done for him. And almost instantly, he would remember who she was in his life. He never dared to do any sexual advances on her either since their contract is only for them to get married. He never wanted to use her that way, partly because she was Aoi's best friend and he still had respect for her. But her presence was too much that it just made his concentration snapped and his control break loose.

The already known fact was now eternally etched into his also muddled brain: he wanted Misaki.

His caresses were a mess and he had never been a mess whenever he's engage into anything physical with women. He was controlled, sating himself and leaving them as soon as he wanted no more. He had already kissed Ayuzawa Misaki once and even then, it seemed as though it was a bad mistake because it only made him feel more that he really wanted her—body and soul. He was doing it fast, as though there was a time limit set on them and it was milliseconds later that he found himself already tearing his clothes off and threw it off the floor followed by Misaki's sweater shirt.

She was beautiful, and her blushing and definitely uncomfortable yet stimulated expression stimulated him more. Her amber eyes that were always bright with smiles and laughter were now clouded with passion and something deeper than desire. He kissed her again, exploring her mouth with his tongue, tasting her, sucking her, nipping on her lower lip because he couldn't seem to get enough. Her body instinctively arched when he grinded his hips against hers and he heard her moan against his mouth. He was beginning to get ecstatic, and what he wanted to do is nothing but take her then and there, maybe, by doing so, he would return back to his old emotionally detached self. But something was stopping him from having her even if he badly wanted to have her. He kissed her hard, his hands fondling with her already strained breasts and, with an affection he didn't know he was capable of doing, he kissed her softly as though she was his—well, she would be his no matter how much she deny him—and lowered down his lips to her neck, sucking on her heated skin, feeling the fast beating of her heart underneath the rough pads of his hand.

His heart started to hammer fast too and it felt as though time slowed down for them as he continued showering her with affectionate and demonstrative kisses he never thought he was capable of doing. He heard her whisper his name and it felt as though she had so much reverence on him. Her hands were warm on his bare back, caressing his also heated skin, very different from the way his previous women touch him. It was always greedy and mercenary and he always disliked it. He could never remember the names of the women he had slept with but Misaki's name he remembered so well. It was as though it got embedded and embossed into his heart, brain, body and soul—making sure that he was thoroughly marked by her. He trailed down soft kisses upwards and kissed her on the lips again, tasting her sweetness, making him crazier for more. He calmed himself with every kiss and when he was certain that he was calm enough—another first for him since he had never tried to act gentle when having sex with a woman—he leaned away from her, staring deep into her still clouded amber eyes.

Her cheeks went aflame and she tried to cover her own nakedness but he was fast as he grip on her wrists and kissed her pulse points with equal veneration and adoration. He wanted her so much… but he couldn't take her. It already came from Aoi; Misaki was a whirlwind of sunshine and smiles. He would never taint her. He would never dirty her. And despite wanting her so much it was almost insane, he would never have her.

He tried to revert back to his callous self as he got her shirt on the floor and handed it to her. "That's one way of demonstrating the attack type. So, next time I mumbled another type, you better back away now because I might end up doing it again… physically."

Takumi turned his back on Misaki, trying to ignore the stunned and hurt expression on her face. He knew she was getting dressed again but didn't dare stare at her.

He cursed himself when she ran out of his office in haste as though she wanted so bad to run away from him. _That's right… run away from me. Hate me more. Because I'm going to trample on your body and heart so hard you would never recover from all these anymore. You freed me… so, I'll make sure you'd belong to me even after all these._

_Ayuzawa Misaki, you'd regret ever agreeing to be a part of my plan._

_._

Misaki ran off at full speed until she was out of the building and away from curious eyes.

If one would look at her, one would immediately guessed she encountered something frightening with the way she was running as though Hell develop feet and is now chasing after her. But if she were to admit things, she would say she wanted as much as to get away from that person who is now going to be her husband within a month. She clutched her chest, feeling the aftershocks of her the fast thumping of her heart just a few seconds ago and started to wonder why it had beaten that way.

Usually, her heart never beats fast lest she's been into running mode or a marathon. And what happened before was definitely not a marathon. She nearly had sex with Usui Takumi, for God's sake! That was bothersome, all right, but what's more bothersome is the way he had stared at her… as though he wanted to say more but couldn't voice it out—as if something was stopping him from saying her whatever.

But that wasn't it all—damn, that wasn't it all. To her, the sudden dismissal felt as though it was rejection. No, he rejected her, all right. He didn't want her. He didn't want to have her, and that enough was insulting. Thoughtlessly, she touch the lips that Takumi had stroke with his own and felt herself warm up again as if mere thoughts about him stimulates her. She wanted to kill someone and she didn't even know the reason why. She never really wanted this, right? She never liked him. She doesn't like him and she would never like him. Usui Takumi is a self-centered egotistical jerk nursing a big fat pride! And she would never fall to someone the complete opposite of hers. She just married him because she doesn't want to wind up in jail and he would answer Suzuna's Law school fees.

Misaki suddenly felt bad for her greedy thoughts because she was never one to be greedy but then again, the remembrance of being rejected… sexually, that enough was insulting. She was beautiful and she was quite confident that she could stand on the same level physically as those women whom he had dated—whom she had seen he had dated.

So why? Why did he reject her?

She tried to set aside saddening thoughts and went on to walking forward the street to hail a cab while fumbling with her camera she managed to save from being left behind Takumi's office—because she doesn't really want to see him right now—when this metallic navy blue BMW halted right before her. She looked up at the car, seeing her own reflection on the heavily tinted windows and was about to walk away to the taxi bay when the car door suddenly pushed open and out revealed a familiar face she doesn't really want to see—not ever.

Igarashi Tora stared at her in obvious astonishment before he removed his sunglasses, revealing identical shades of amber eyes like hers before a wide smile broke into his thin lips. "Ayuzawa? Is that really you, Misaki Ayuzawa?"

_Damn, how could I get into different messy situations after another? _"Yo, Tora, how are you, lover boy?"

Tora frowned but there were hints of playfulness on his lips as he approached Misaki and lifted her off the ground to spun her around for a playful embrace. Misaki shrieked under her breath but tried to look as though it didn't bother her and when she was finally on the ground, she mock-punched Igarashi on the chest.

"Jerk." She mumbled.

Igarashi laughed. "Come on, I know I am not your favorite person but really, try to look as though you were really happy seeing me. We haven't seen each other after your messy birthday party when you were thirteen. You could always pretend that you missed me."

Misaki suddenly felt guilty as she stared into Igarashi's sincere amber eyes that were a few shades lighter than hers. She forced out a smile, dropping her camera that hand idly over her nape before stretching her arms out to hug Igarashi. "I miss you."

Once again, his laughter echoed all throughout the open space and she instantly felt at home. "Nice acting. Do that often and I'm going to start believing you."

"No, I absolutely mean it this time, Igarashi. I'm sorry for acting such a jackass. You just really caught me by surprise by suddenly appearing in here. I didn't think we'd see each other again after… after that."

Igarashi nodded understandingly. "I understand, honey. You were the only woman I look up to back then with so much adoration, how could I not understand you? So, how's darling Su?"

"Suzuna… is fine. She's taking up Law and she attends this… Law school by the stateside."

"Wow, isn't that expensive? No offense meant, babe."

"No offense taken, dear." She laughed at their exchange of endearments. _I guess old habits never dies. _"She's on scholarship and aside from that, someone's answering her fees."

"Oh, is that so?" Ayuzawa nodded. "Was it a benefactor? A foster parent?"

"No. It's my… fiancée." She was startled when Igarashi suddenly coughed and reflexively, she rushed to him and started caressing his back. "Hey, are you okay? Is it your usual asthma attacks? Are you okay—"

"You're getting married? Are you for real?"

"Er… yes? Why?"

"With who?"

"With me, obviously." Misaki paled at the sound of Usui Takumi's name and when she looked up, Takumi was already standing behind him, his eyes were brooding and disdainful as though she had done something wrong. She stared up at Igarashi who also met Takumi's eyes without fear before she leaned away from Igarashi and proceeded on with the introduction.

"Tora, this is Usui Takumi, my fiancée. Takumi, this person here is Igarashi Tora, my c—"

Takumi instantly cut her off, extreme annoyance was present on his handsomely angelic face. And despite the heavy frown that marred his expression, he still made it look like the Botticelli angel became a gargoyle when placed next to him. "I know who Tora is. He's my cousin."

"Oh. He's my—"

"I thought you're going home now? What are you doing here still hanging out with this guy?"

Misaki's forehead creased at the sudden disparagement on Takumi's voice. "Well, isn't it obvious that we're catching up with one another? We were classmates back in elementary school and I think it is only rightful—"

"Misa-chan was my first love." Tora interrupted, sensing the sudden sourness on Takumi's voice. He really likes annoying people he finds amusing—and the ever mysterious Usui Takumi is one of them. And with too much and unnecessary friendliness, he turned to Misaki. "Isn't it, honey?"

Misaki, unaware of the exchange between the two men, casually rolled her eyes. "You should really stop saying that. People might misunderstand."

Takumi continued glaring at Tora before he called one of his guards and pushed Misaki none too gently against the guard. "Bring her to my house right now. Make sure she wouldn't accept any visitor lest it's Aoi or her sister, Suzuna, am I clear?"

"Hey, wait a minute in here, why am I getting grounded for—"

"Because you are obviously flirting with my cousin."

"Flirting—would you listen to what you're accusing me off—"

"Take her away." He glared down at Misaki who looked as though she wanted to protest. "Now or things would end up bloody."

"God, you're really such an unreasonable jackass." Takumi's eyes narrowed when she walked towards Igarashi and lowered her head respectfully. "I guess I'll see you around, Tora. I need to get home now."

But Tora was up for more mischief as he suddenly yanked on Misaki's elbow and planted a kiss on her cheek. "See you later, sweetheart." He waved playfully even if Misaki had stomped on his feet—which Takumi did not see since he was obviously seething in anger—before he eyed the _husband _again who was glaring at him, ready to pounce on him any time he explodes. He grinned sardonically. "Jealous of me again, Ta-ku-mi-chaaaaan?"

Takumi walked towards Tora and grabbed a fistful of his collar and pulled him closer to him. "Stay away from my wife, Tora, you understand that? Not her." That and he shove him off and started walking back to his building.

Igarashi could only laugh, certain now that he had pissed off Usui Takumi again and that he was able to ruin his day because of his unnecessary jealousy. His phone started vibrating and when he recognized the caller ID, he swiftly hit the Answer button and pressed the cell against his ear. "Hey, honey, what's up?"

"_Have you already found your dearest Misaki?"_

Igarashi could only laugh. "Yep. But there's a catch, she's getting married with my cousin Takumi."

"_Oh, really, that is so nice to hear! What are your plans now?"_

"My plans?" another laugh. "It looked as though Takumi—my cousin who hates me to his core—doesn't seem to know the real deal between Misa and I. And I think annoying the hell out of him is the best plan ever."

Long silence. _"You never really grow out of your childishness."_

"Well, I'll see you in a few, okay?"

"_Okay. Love you."_

"Right back at you." when the phone call was cut short, he walked towards the building Takumi had entered wearing that proud and devilish smirk on his lips.

.

Misaki was still seething with frustration as she entered Takumi's penthouse. The bodyguard whom that jerk instructed to never allow anybody in—apart from Aoi and Suzuna—nodded at her apologetically before he exited the pad and locked the door from the outside. Since she's got nothing else to do, she started making rounds in the penthouse.

The living room was huge enough to fit another living room. There were moss green couches like the ones she had seen from his office and there was a rectangular tinted center table amidst the room. The entertainment set was place across the room, facing the wall-to-ceiling windows that overlook the view outside. Misaki grimaced. _That rich jerk really thinks he owns the entire universe. _After checking out the living room, she went on to his kitchen. The kitchen was ridiculously neat and well-trimmed. The counter was U-shaped that divides the kitchen into two different sections. The sink and the stove and the other burners were designed behind the counter and she could already imagine Takumi cooking his food just across her.

She started visualizing them as a family, how it would feel like if they already have children running around their house, Takumi was cooking while she was laughing whilst watching her kids run around, playing enthusiastically with each other. And already, she could imagine a picturesque dream of them being together forever.

"_I want love."_

"_That's out of the question."_

Almost as instantly as she smiled, the happiness immediately disappeared as though it was paper being blown away by the wind. She frowned, realizing that the future she was planning was nothing but a mere dream. Because what they have is a façade. It was the kind of marriage built on nothing but the usage of one another. Takumi had used him the same time he was using Takumi to her own advantage—to relieve her from the heavy burden of paying for Suzuna's school fees. Once again, another frown marred her face. She never really like thinking about other people that way. She never liked using others that's why she refuses Aoi's help whenever he offers her financial aid. She never liked using Aoi. She remembered once, Aoi told her that she wanted to know the woman his brother is marrying to make sure the said woman wouldn't use his brother for financial purposes because they were stinking rich.

He was never wrong about that theory. Because if one would properly dissect their contract, she married Usui Takumi for money… which makes her no different from the people Aoi hated the most.

The sadness and dismay emerged into her system and without thinking; she walked away from the kitchen and slumped down into the living room, slamming her body into the soft couch that suddenly seemed inviting to her. She was dead tired with all the confusions for today. She doesn't really want to think about anything anymore when she and Usui Takumi are about to be married in a few weeks time. Gerard was a wee little thing. He advised her to never tire herself from helping out on the wedding preparations. Of course, like any other brides-to-be, she wanted to help out, but the English noblemen told her that they already hired professionals to arrange their wedding and that her help is no longer needed. She mentioned this thing about Takumi but the egotistical jerk merely shrugged off his shoulders and threatened to leave her if she didn't follow him into the car.

And because she was so annoyed and felt as though he was leaving her out, she walked off the opposite direction and took the train. She had never seen Usui Takumi's shadow trailing after her even if it was just for a show.

Maybe it was really wrong to agree to this marriage. Maybe, she was just too selfish because she immediately saw opportunities awaiting her once she married Usui Takumi. Maybe, one day, she would eventually regret marrying that jerk who had a dark secret he never wanted to share to her.

But those are nothing but assumptions. Right now, she was in peace and she would make this year worth it before their divorce comes lurking in the corner.

Misaki didn't realized she had fallen asleep already—and that there were a pair of emerald eyes watching her look doleful—and when she did, she dreamed about a blonde and a raven haired fraternal twins running around their bedroom carrying a toy train and a doll

_I'm sorry for rejecting you._

_._

Takumi didn't know what hit him because the moment Misaki was gone; he rejected all his calls and canceled his entire schedule which had thrown him off his number. He find himself next seated inside one of WIC's company cars driven by some bodyguard he couldn't recognized who and was already threading the path down to his penthouse. His bodyguard, whom he had asked to watched over Misaki, acknowledge his arrival and had given him his penthouse key since the door was locked from the outside. He didn't like the idea that Misaki was locked inside. For some weird reasons he never wanted to know, he felt tortured knowing that he was locking his own wife who had freed him inside his own dark world.

He found her standing by the kitchen with that dreamy look on her face, and since he doesn't know how to face her either, he kept himself hidden behind one of the shelves and continued watching her. She had varying expression and what confused him was the way she suddenly looked crestfallen as though someone killed her. There was guilt on her face and sadness and dismay before she walked towards the couch and sat there, lying guiltily on her side that faces him.

He wanted to approach her, to ask her what's wrong. He wanted to kiss her worries away but fuck, that wasn't his thing and he had no fucking idea how to please a woman. Oh, hell yeah, he know how to please a woman in bed, but a woman like Misaki Ayuzawa, he suddenly felt as though he was put in a difficult situation. He doesn't know how to please her because she was just so… so much more than he deserved. Fuck his stupid self for being a damn coward. Fuck his entire being.

Fuck him for being a damned and miserable _bastard._

He was well aware Misaki wanted to help out in the wedding preparations—who wouldn't be? It would be the only time she would get married. Because even after their divorce, he was certain that while he was free from the binds of familial convention, Misaki will be forever trapped within the Walker rules. Her movements will be restricted and all her every actions would be watched. He would be free. She would be not. And already, he was being damned incompetent for not being able to protect the woman he… the woman he…

"Fuck." Takumi hissed and runs a hand through his messy locks before he started loosening his tie. He shouldn't have locked her in here. But fuck Igarashi Tora for hitting on his wife. He didn't like it even for a bit. He didn't like it at all. Damn that guy for continually downgrading him as though he was the scum underneath his shoe.

Fuck that bastard.

When he was certain she was sound asleep—looking extra tired than before—he walked towards her and carefully carried her up in his arms where she fitted easily—as though his arms were sculpted only for her—and lead her to the bedroom. He carefully placed her down the bed and leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on her temple.

"I'm sorry for rejecting you." he lay beside her, watching her sleep soundly and in careless abandon, before he closed his eyes as well and tried to consume the temporary peace between them. And in the company of a woman whom he started recognizing himself with, he dreamed about a raven haired and blond fraternal twins running around his once lonely home.

.

Andy


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimers: **I don't own anything, all right?

**Questions you posted on your reviews would be answered after the story. :)**

**A/N: **Not mine. Not plagiarized. Don't own anything and all that shit.

#19. He had everything in the tips of his fingers; or so he thought until he get to meet her. Now, more than ever, Usui Takumi wanted nothing more but to possess that amber-eyed woman who, literally speaking, came crashing into his word like a falling star. But can a love so untimely and not destined turn into something... fateful?

**-;-**

**Fatefully **

**is**

**Dedicated to:**

Guileene and Coline who prefers my only Gakuen Alice fan fiction over my Maid-samas. Haha. Chill out, guys. This one's for Tricia, Ken, Gladys, Rea &amp;&amp; Milleth. See you next semester, buddies!

**-;-**

**I want to run, run and smashed into you.**

—**Beyonce**

**-;-**

**Five:**

"Oh, my God, did you hear?! Takumi-sama is to be married to some commoner!

"I know, right! He's better off with someone else! What if she had the commoner's disease?!"

"I'd rather he marry an animal than marry someone who's not fit for him when it comes to status!"

"She must only be after his money."

"She must be after the fame!"

"Poor Takumi-sama. We should find that ugly bitch and terrorized her!"

"But he looked so happy whenever paparazzi would spot them together. Are you all going to break his heart just because you don't like the woman he had chosen? What was her name again?"

"From that report I've watch, Gerard-sama refers to her as Misa-chaaaaan."

"Pfft. What a lame name. It's like my dog's name."

"Well, better fitted for an ugly and scheming bitch."

Misaki cringed at the words and accusations she had heard as she do the monthly grocery she was tasked to do since Aoi was off to God's knows where to do another series of odd photo shoots to update his blog. But he had left a message saying he'd be back the day after tomorrow and since they are starting to lack ingredients back at home, she opted to do the grocery so Aoi wouldn't have to worry about it once he comes back after a long week of jet setting. Her face and job has been revealed now to the public and since she was married to a half-English, half-Japanese international icon, she had become public figure now, too.

And that, for her, totally sucked. And because she had become known worldwide, going out on public places hasn't become an easy task. Either she'd be followed by paparazzi or she would be stalked by Usui Takumi-sama's _fang girls_—as in fang—or Ayuzawa Misaki or _Misa-chaaaaan's _haters. Over the phone, whenever she'd lashed out her guts to Aoi, her annoying best friend would simply laugh at her before he'd give her plentiful of advices. And so, in order to enjoy the air outside and return back into their apartment alive, she would always end up wearing wigs or hooded coats to conceal her identity. Had she known this is what would happen once she marries a stranger who was actually pretty popular all over the globe, she would have reconsidered saying a yes.

It's better to get locked up in jail for a few months than get targeted by obsessive fan girls and haters.

"Suzuna, I'm getting married." When she uttered those four impossible words, a pregnant silence immediately erupted between her and her dear sister. Her sister, who had nearly blonde hair and amber eyes, stared at her as though she grew out another head before she ended up dropping her chopsticks and spilling her iced tea on her face. That startled Ayuzawa because she thought she was having a break down. She didn't exactly know what to do because marrying at such a young age, when you've only and recently graduated from college is definitely something you shouldn't joke about.

"Tell me you didn't marry a rich man just to pay for my Law school." She remembered Suzuna hissing at her.

_Ouch. Bull's eye, _that was what she thought but it was rule number one that kept her from admitting even to her closest and only family the circumstance she was under. She needs to keep her part of the bargain so Suzuna wouldn't be troubled. And she fears for Aoi's hatred and resentment, too, once he finds out that she had used her brother for financial reasons.

She smiled at Suzuna, trying to keep her voice even as she lied through her teeth, "The fact that I love him is enough for me to marry him."

That was the end of their conversation. And she was quite thankful that Suzuna didn't say anything anymore. Suzuna and Takumi's meeting was unavoidable, of course, and her little sister accepted Takumi wholeheartedly. She was relieve and somehow, there was this stupid feeling in her chest that made her feel unable to breathe as she watch her brother and her future husband conversed animatedly about the future of both families. She wanted to smile, she wanted to laugh, but she was certain that the plans Suzuna had won't come true since they'd get a divorce after a year of staying married.

Takumi would be free and she would live a profligate life. And she wondered if it would be the same again.

In silence, she proceeded to the counter and paid for her items and hurried to the exit since people are starting to notice her presence. Who wouldn't? She already expected that she looked like a freak with a brown hoodie on and some shorts. She shouldn't have followed Aoi's advice. That guy doesn't have any fashion sense at all. She stood by the bus stop, waiting for the next shuttle to arrive and started to think about what lies ahead for her. And for once, she thought of shoving her head into the gutter.

She had spent numerous times with Takumi and she would say that he really wasn't that difficult to hang out with as long as he wouldn't open his smart mouth. He was often quiet and she would always be the one doing the talking. That was just it between them. He was busy with his workloads while she was busy trying to get his attention by annoying the hell out of him.

_Takumi slammed his fist by the table and glared heatedly at Misaki. And despite the heat of the moment, she was pleased that he had finally paid attention to her. "Damn, you're really starting to annoy me."_

"_Well, honey, that isn't the right way to treat your darling wife."_

"_You're not my darling wife—"_

"_Come on, we'll start living together for a year. Can't you act—even though it was just pretense—that you're happy to have me around?"_

_She was astounded by what he did next because he suddenly shut his laptop closed and faced her, his eyes had that dark twinkle in them that made her tingly and anxious of what happens next. He sat with his ankles tucked underneath his legs, like the yoga position, and leaned back on the armrest of the couch they were occupying. They both had identical positions and she thought, even if she was wearing some ratty shirt, he really looked devastatingly handsome. _

_Damn, why does he have to look so perfect when she was so fucking… flawed and neurotic?_

"_I'm happy with you around." He finally said after a long moment of silence. "Even if you're fucking annoying because you keep on poking me on my sides and screaming against my ears and gobsmacking me on the head without valid reasons, I'm happy with you around."_

_Misaki went on to putting her foot inside her mouth_.

Another thing she learned not to try with Usui Takumi was to double dog dare him. She was busy fixing their sink since it broke again and the person she contacted hasn't arrived yet when, to her surprise, Takumi suddenly arrive at her doorstep wearing nothing but ultra casual white polo and dark washed jeans. She immediately checked if she still had her shorts on—more like boxers!—because he certainly had that aura that made her want to throw herself against him and have her way with him.

She mentally kicked herself for thinking about that. She was beginning to act like a pervert every damned day she gets to see another side of him.

"_What are you doing here? Aoi's not home."_

_Without any word, Takumi entered their pad, regarding Misaki since she was wearing nothing but a ratty white shirt and some boxers which made him feel as though he was suffering from an asthma attack—or a hard-on—since she looked damn ethereal. He tried glaring at her. "What are you wearing?"_

_Misaki rolled he eyes. "Clothes, obviously. I dressed like this when I'm stuck here at home."_

"_Even if Aoi's around?"_

"_Your brother's the worst. He prances around here naked in complete abandon. One time, I throw the vase at him and hit him on the spot where the sun doesn't shine. He never tried doing that again."_

_Takumi tried to control his laughter as he visualize Aoi walking around naked and Misaki throwing a vase at him, but then, the amusement subsided and reverted into unexplained ire. "It's okay seeing Aoi naked? Are you really that indecent?"_

"_Please, stop coming out clean. We both know who the real indecent one here is. Shacking up in the conference room without locking the door, remember?" she waved on his face the flat screw she was holding before she ducked down underneath the sink again and started tinkering on the tubes. _

_Takumi stands awkwardly on her feet and she could see the confused look on his face as he watched her do the tinkering. "What are you doing hiding underneath the sink when I could see your feet?"_

"_Well, isn't it obvious that I ain't hiding? The sink's broken again and since the repair man wouldn't arrive until tomorrow, I need to fix this myself."_

"_Pathetic house—"_

"_Hey, don't… don't belittle the house. This has been Aoi and I's place ever since we entered second year in college. And stop blabbering nonsense when you can't even do something as simple as fixing the sink, are we clear on that, rich boy?"_

"_Are you challenging me?"_

_Misaki paused on what she's doing and slides off to stare at Takumi again, his eyes was slightly irritated. "Oh, are you embarrassed to admit that you don't know how to handle a flat screw and that the only thing you could properly hold is a cork screw? Really, you need not to feel so inferior on my abilities. You're good in business and that's enough."_

"_Say that again."_

"_You really want to humiliate yourself further?"_

"_I'm counting one…"_

"_I double dog dare you—"_

And the rest was history. They fought over the flat screw and the screwdriver and ended up spilling water on Takumi's expensive clothes and some on his mouth when she dared to turn the faucet on with him still underneath. He yelled at her and proceeded on removing his shirt and once again, they started bickering again which ended up with her gobsmacking him on the head. And because she put too much strength on hitting him, he slipped on the spilled water on the floor and dragged her with him.

That is how Aoi found them: sprawled on the floor with Takumi topless.

The little monster started teasing her about being a sex addict the following days.

"Hey, psst! You with the weird hood on!"

Automatically, Misaki snapped her head when she heard someone referring to her attire. She didn't deny anymore that she really looked like some stalking psycho as she looked around and found a woman driving a blue Saab car pulling over in front of her. She was blonde and she was wearing really huge sunglasses which she find obnoxious. She looked around again, maybe there are other people wearing hoods too, and when she found no one, she snapped her head to the rude lady.

She pointed out herself. "Are you talking to me?"

She could literally imagine the woman rolling her eyes at her stupidity. "Obviously, you're the only one wearing a hoodie here like some stalking psycho. Hop in."

Misaki was suddenly hesitant. "Sorry, I'm not interested. And I was taught never to speak with strangers."

The blonde woman laughed. "Touché, but I am never really a stranger. Hop in now, sister-in-law before I dragged you in here by your hair."

Misaki stilled. "S-Sister-in-law? Excuse me but, who are you?"

"Thank you, I thought you'd never asked. I was already on the impression that you were a rude person." If there was one thing Misaki had noticed, it was the fact that the woman had a strong British accent although she was fluent in Japanese. She removed her sunglasses, revealing a pair of familiar dark blue eyes before smiling at her. "Maria Walker, thank you very much for asking. You're Ayuwaza Mimaki, right?"

Misaki frowned. "It's Ayuzawa Misaki, thanks."

"Oh, I guess _Misa-chaaaaan _with the five a's is easier to addressed you as. So, would you hop in already? I don't really like getting delayed and your attire is killing me. What are you doing going out wearing such a… loser-like outfit? You'd be married to that jackass Takumi. You should develop some fashion sense. I heard you're living with Aoi, didn't he taught you how to dress like a… normal person?"

"This is how I dress normally, Miss." She wanted to run off but she doesn't really like being in a dispute with one of Takumi's family members. "And will you please stop dragging my name out in a longer pronunciation? Misaki is fine, it's not a mouthful."

"Misami?"

"Misaki."

"Misali?"

"Okay, I'm scramming off, I'll see you whenever—"

"Hey, I was just kidding." Misaki didn't laugh even though this Maria whatever was already laughing her ass out inside her Saab. She watched her get off her car and approached her before picking up her groceries. She was really small if only she wasn't wearing those heels that looked like a gift from Hades on her point of view. She smiled good naturedly at her. "I'll drive you to Takumi's pad."

"Er, no thanks. I don't really live there."

"Have you slept with him already?" Misaki blushed at the too blunt question and she went on to helping her pick up her paper bags. Maria laughed. "Are you a virgin?"

"Why do people keep on asking me the same question? I don't do… sex outside the boundaries of marriage, okay?" she frowned when Maria laughed again. "It's not really that funny."

"Trust me, it is. I've known Takumi and Gerard ever since they were toddlers. They had such ravenous appetite for women. You're pretty cute and I don't know what that jackass Takumi is thinking about to not do any sexual advances on you." Maria pulled her inside her car and started driving off at constant speed. "So, how are you coping with the rushed marriage?"

Misaki wondered if Maria had knowledge about the contract between her and Takumi but she decided not to push her luck. _Rule number one: Keep it a secret. _She looked out into the traffic before them. "Fairly well."

"Living the life of a celebrity, huh?"

"It wasn't really fun. I don't like… attention. If I were given a chance, I'd prefer a civil wedding than… this." Maria snickered but she learned to ignore her. She was already far too used to people laughing even though the situation doesn't call for it—Aoi is a living proof of that. She settled for another lighter topic. "So, what are you? A cousin?"

"Nope, just a distant relative. I was the daughter of Takumi and Gerard's mentor when they were still children. I was older than them for about… three years."

Misaki gaped. "You're thirty?!"

"No, I was three years older than Gerard. Gerard is four years older than Takumi."

"So, you're… thirty four?" she asked in disbelief. "You don't look thirty four to me."

"Thanks, but my age isn't the topic right now. You're not getting harassed by the Walker elders, right?" Misaki shot Maria an enigmatic look before she looked away again and into the passing town before them.

She tried to act nonchalant about it. She was using Takumi for his money; she had no right to complain how she was being treated—or if she's even welcome to the family. 'They don't. Takumi's just the one acting… bossy. But I could handle him."

"Are you hiding something from me?"

She stilled. "Excuse me, what?"

Maria smiled. "Look, I'm not here to boss you or harassed you, either, okay? I'm your… let's say, ally on this. Gerard and Takumi had a long cold feud going on up until now. Takumi hated Gerard for making him rushed into marrying or it would be Aoi's freedom on the line. Personally, I think it was a bad move on Gerard's part but I could see the pictures that escalated the internet and the expression on Gerard's face whenever he'd talk about your relationship with Takumi. So, I was wondering if you would trust me into telling me your… feelings on this. The Walkers are a pretty cruel family—I've had experienced on that. And well, I just want you to know that you're not alone in this."

There was a pregnant silence after Maria's speech and when Misaki was finally certain that her voice would never betray her, she finally spoke. "Don't worry about me, I can handle those punks. I've been into far messier situations than this and I survived pretty well. Thanks for the concern, though."

Maria nodded. "But if you need someone to speak with, you can call me, okay?"

"Sure. Thanks."

"So, enough with the heavy," another friendly smile. "—you and Takumi, huh? How does it feel being the wife of a Takumi Walker Usui?"

She had to hand it to the woman. When it comes to situations regarding becoming Usui Takumi's wife, she was good on getting her full and undivided attention. "Stressing. I feel like I'm some equally venerated and hated porn star."

Maria laughed at her use of words. "Porn star, huh? You're right. When you are married into a famous family, you have no choice but to follow their lifestyle. The world is really bias and one-sided."

"Yeah, sometimes, I just wanted to become a time tripper… or become the invisible Force that controls the equilibrium of the world."

"Hah! That was totally weird. Where did you read that?"

"At some site called FanFiction. The authors there had really morbid and creative way of thinking. They could turn trash stories into precious stones. You should check out that one."

Once again, Maria laughed. "I'd keep that in mind—" their conversation was cut off when her phone started ringing loudly. She cursed mentally for not shutting it off just when she was starting to enjoy her day. With her lifestyle, it's not every day that she meets really nice would-be girl friends. Maria laughed next to her. "You shouldn't really reject that one. If that was Takumi, he'd kill you with guilt if you as much as reject his call."

"It's not the first time he tried to kill me with guilt." She muttered sardonically before hitting the Answer button and presses the cell against her ear. "Ayuzawa—"

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"

"Owch! You're rendering me deaf!" she hissed irritably at Takumi who just recently yelled at her. Maria, on the other hand, was trying her best not laugh. "Why are you shouting? It isn't like I started to cancel the wedding."

"I WASN'T—" he cussed and when he spoke again, he was much calmer. "—Just tell me where are you."

Misaki exhaled. "Inside a Saab."

Long silence. "Fuck."

"You really are impolite, aren't you?"

"No shit, Sherlock." Maria muttered, unable to control her laughter now.

Misaki ignored her. "Why did you suddenly fell silent? Are you dying in there? Or are you suffering from sore throat due to your unnecessary yelling awhile ago?"

"Get out of the car right now."

"… why?"

"Hand me the phone, please." Misaki stared at Maria, stunned, but the beautiful blond and English woman simply nodded at her in encouragement before taking the phone from her. She had that wicked glint on her blue eyes as she went on to speaking animatedly with Takumi. "Hello there, my dear student—hey, stop yelling. You're really funny." She was quiet for a moment before she started laughing at him. "Don't worry; I'd take care of your cute wife. In fact, we're best friends now and I told her I'd take her shopping and I'm gonna help her _put on _some really difficult clothes." Her laugh was slightly malicious and bothersome but Misaki paid no attention to it anymore since Maria and Takumi suddenly fell into heavy English conversation. She frowned.

_How rude._

Maria was still laughing as she handed over her phone. The line was already cut off and the call has been ended. She frowned again. "What was that about?"

Maria just continued laughing. "Don't sweat it; your hubby's just being neurotic—as usual. Oh, and it would be better if you'd turn your phone off.

Her forehead creased. "Why?"

"Because we're going shopping to some savage island and I don't really want you to get distracted because your stupid husband is burning your phone lines."

.

Misaki was whistling gleefully as she entered her and Aoi's pad.

She had gone off shopping with Maria and she would admit it was pretty tiring. They went about almost any boutiques with real short dresses and damned heels. She never really liked heels and dresses. Usually, since it was a job requirement, she would go for any type of pants and shirts and runners that would make moving around easy. But no, Maria had bought her about twenty short dresses and a dozen of short and really provocative tops she never imagined herself wearing. She even forced her into changing her attire but since she never really liked wearing any of them, she told her that she wasn't comfortable yet wearing things like that. As for the shoes, it was Maria who picked up a pair of bloody red and six inches Loubotin killer heels which she would use for the wedding since her wedding gown had slight patches of red and pink and purple and blue that symbolizes the crest of the Walker family.

She asked Maria if she could just go barefooted or if she could wear sneakers underneath the ridiculously long wedding gown but the latter merely grab the flat shoes she was holding and smack her none too gently on the head.

And now, she's beginning to wonder to whom she would give the clothes Maria wasted money buying for her when it was clearly obvious she wouldn't have any use for them.

"Had you had a lot of fun spending your time with Maria?"

Misaki let out a startled shriek when she rounded the corner and into the living room only to find Usui Takumi seated by the couch while the entire place is covered in still darkness. She hurriedly fumbled with the lights, trying to calm her suddenly panicky heartbeat, and locked her stunned eyes on his hostile green orbs,

"God, don't you really know anything about knocking—"

"I nearly knocked down this place twelve hours ago when I found out you haven't gone home and still went with that Maria—"

"What is your problem? Why are you so averse with me going out with other people? You barely pay attention on me and there weren't any rules on the contract that says I can't go out with people I like or I consider as friends!"

"So, this is about me not paying any attention on you?"

Misaki stilled, cursing herself for her slip before she shrugged her shoulders and put down the ridiculously many paper bags she was carrying. "I don't care at all if you don't pay attention on me. I'm too sick of you bossing me around like you own me—"

"I own you." Takumi cut her off, a dangerous glint was present on his still hostile eyes as she started walking towards Misaki who was now firmly rooted on the ground. "Haven't you already forgotten that we have a contract?"

"Uh… um… contract… what contract—"she shakes her head, trying to clear her muddled brain because Takumi is starting to dazzle her again and she absolutely hate it when he turns the charm on because she gets too affected by his pheromones. "Don't treat me like a slave."

She flinched when he placed his fist beside her head and cornered her as though she was the prey cornered by her predator. Takumi leaned forward and she really wanted to get away now because she was anticipating too much only to end up getting rejected when she's already too into it. "You're not my slave. You're my wife and being my wife means you act properly and follow my order when needed. And when I say you are not to get anywhere near Gerard or Aoi or Maria or even you sister, you are to follow. That was the coverage of rule number Two: Act like a proper wife, you still remember that, don't you?"

Her eyes were firm on his moving—and too near—lips as she distractedly whispered a, "Don't do this… to me."

Takumi smirked. "Trust me; I can do whatever I want with you as long as we're married. But you, on the other hand, can't do anything because your every move will be monitored and restricted by me."

That made Misaki frozen and startled, she looked up at Takumi—and eventually got even more distracted by his tantalizing eyes. She moved away, finally gathering her thoughts and strength to make use of her limbs but Takumi was fast as he grabbed her elbow and pressed her on the wall before leaning forward and kissed her right straight on her slightly parted lips.

She was even more startled because already, she could feel her skin get stimulated and her body gets robbed off its strength. She pushed him away, not wanting to get rejected again, but Takumi held her wrist firm around his neck as though he was certain she would comply with what he wanted her to do. And she was almost dismayed that her body is beginning to betray her again by succumbing into Takumi's charms.

Damn the man for being this charming and forceful.

But on second thought, she didn't really dislike it when he was having his way with her. She tried to clear her confused head again, forcing herself to feel like she really wanted to get away from him but Takumi's strokes were far too distracting for her to properly think about anything. his rough kisses turned shade by shade softer, disturbing her again, and his hard touches became soft caresses that put off the idea of getting away from him.

Usui Takumi was just too much it was almost unfair on her part. She leaned forward and met his kiss, responding fervently on his kisses, pulling him closer as though the proximity he offered is not enough. His hands released her arms and snake around her waist, stroking her back and touching her already heated skin since, somehow, his hands found a way to get inside her shirt again. Misaki felt Takumi lower himself on her, rubbing his body against hers and she couldn't help but shiver. He pressed himself against her, sandwiching Misaki between his stone hard body and the wall and grinded his hips against hers, making her lose the last of her sanity she was trying vainly to hold on too.

"Takumi… Nnnghh… s-sto—p—" she gasped when he bit her neck and tried to glare at him but she really couldn't when he obviously romancing her as though she was his and that she would never belong to anybody else. She let out a breath when she felt Takumi brushed the tip of his tongue on the area he bit and startled licking her as though he was trying to ease her pain. And she could already feel his provocation pressed against hers since she was wearing nothing but some cotton shorts.

And double damn the jerk for knowing what to with her.

His hands started to unbutton the shirt she was wearing and panic rose up her chest upon remembering the day he did the same only to end up getting rejected. She pushed him away with all her might—even if she actually wanted more—and tried to even out her breathing as she glared at him.

"You can't play with me like this." She hissed, steadying her gaze and her balance because their distance made her limbs go weak and shaky. "You can't… er, seduce me like this and then pushed me away again as though you don't have plans to… to do something like this with me. I won't let you reject me again. That is very insulting."

Takumi's eyes were still heated with passion and desire as he glared at her but then, after she uttered her last two sentences, he suddenly laughed—and damn him for being still scorching hot with his hair messy and his shirt—_Oh, my God! Why was his shirt unbuttoned?! _"Ah, now I know why you started this rebelling thing."

"Rebel—I am not rebelling!"

"Sure, you aren't." another seductive laugh. "Your mood was always sour with me because the last time, I rejected you. I didn't know you want to have sex with me that much."

Misaki flushed a furious shade of red and thoughtlessly, she punched Takumi on the chest with brute force. But to her annoyance, her punch doesn't seem to have any effect on him. He was still laughing and she was brutally annoyed now. "Stop laughing! It's not funny!" she yelled irritably.

"I'm not going to stop laughing and you know that it was really funny." He continued laughing and before Misaki could do something as stupid as break his skull open, she did the right thing: she walked away. Takumi easily caught up with her, his mood seemed to have turned three hundred sixty degrees better now. And he still had that infuriating and mocking grin on his lips as he followed her to the kitchen. "Hey, don't be mad."

"Stop annoying me before I really, really end up killing you right now."

But all the more did Takumi laugh. "You wanted to have sex with me, what's not funny in that?"

"Stop saying blunt things!" she screamed in extreme humiliation. And she didn't really want to check out the mirror right now knowing she look as red as a tomato.

"I was raised that way—saying whatever I want, I mean." Another seductive yet childish laugh. "And besides, I like seeing you flustered. It makes you less… monstrous."

"Stop that, already—oof!" she gasped when she suddenly got lifted off the ground and nest thing she knew she was already propped up on the sink and Takumi was leaning forward her, his hands placed on both sides of her to keep her from moving away or running off. She blushed even more. "S-Stop doing this to me already—"

"I'll do whatever I want with you and you can't have a say about it." He smirked at her, but she was far too confused—and disturbed—to vent out false anger. He leaned forward again, kissing the exposed skin on her neck, pulling her to him so that their bodies are touching before he locked his intense eyes on her and place what seemed to be the softest kiss he had given her the entire time they've been together. "You are mine." He whispered against her lips with too much conviction she almost started to believe she was indeed his. "And mine will you be wherever you go. I will make sure of that. You will never forget all of this." He kissed her long and hard again, coercing her mouth to open—and doing it effortlessly—to allow his foraging tongue in. But despite his kiss being provocative, she could still feel the hidden feelings behind it. There was hesitation and forethought, as though it was the first time he had done something as affectionate as this. And when he leaned away, he locked his eyes on hers—seeing only her, looking at the most beautiful woman he ever encountered his entire life—before smirking at Misaki. "Good night, _honey. _Make sure you never speak with Maria again… or we'll have more than this."

That and Takumi walked off, leaving Misaki all speechless and astounded.

_What just happened?_

_._

_What the fuck just happened?!_

Takumi punched the wheels of his car as he drove off and away from the temptress' house with his mind blank and hazy. He could remember everything—damn, he could remember everything. The first minute he realized he couldn't reach her through her phone, that immediately put him off his rhythm—and he was never this distracted his entire life. He didn't know what get into him to suddenly leave during working hours when he has loads of things to do to search for his stupid and innocent little wife only to find her—after a series of investigations and search parties—having lots of fun going out shopping with his previous mentor's daughter. And when he saw Misaki laugh while in the company of Maria, he just couldn't have the heart to take her away from what makes her happy and drag her back to his lonely and dull world. And because he was too much of an idiot, he decided to simply call it a day and sit inside Misaki and Aoi's pad for an entire twelve hours.

He doesn't like this—being some sort of a possessive jerk. He was never possessive. He could care less to whom his previous flings run off too after him but never to Ayuzawa Misaki. It bothers him when she's on the company of someone else. He gets jealous of Aoi, too, who was supposed to be having the time of his life flirting around different women and who treats his wife as no one but his best friend and family. He doesn't like these…. New emotions Ayuzawa Misaki was teaching him to feel and now… now that he learned she was bothered because he had rejected her the last time he insinuated the seduction, he didn't know why his heart started thumping ridiculously fast again.

He doesn't want to put any name on it but he felt… damned good. He felt ridiculously happy because his own wife unintentionally admitted that she wanted to have sex with him!

And that enough is ridiculous because he was never one to jump around when someone openly admits they wanted to sleep with him. It was always the other way around. And now, it was annoying him because he starts to look like some hormonal teenager craving for the popular girl's attention. Damn, if he continued acting up like this, he would kill himself for acting like Ayuzawa Misaki's fan boy.

And damn those people who created groups for his wife. Don't they have anything better to do but waste their damned time creating stupid groups that worships fuck-up idols? No, Misaki is not fucked up. She was everything that he ever wanted to be. She was perfect. He was flawed.

There's just no way he could do something as absurd as adoring her because he was a dark and dirty person.

She was sunshine… and he would never ever infect her with his darkness.

.

Aristocracy and commoners, addressees and correspondents crowded the entire Cathedral where the wedding was held. A lot of people wanted to have a glimpse of the fairy-tale like wedding of the year that would probably last for ages in the memory of those fortunate enough to see it with their own eyes. Those who couldn't were very much settled on watching it via footage on the flat screen. Ayuzawa Misaki, that commoner, is now to be married to the English noblemen that came from England with the mixed blood of Japanese in him. And however that happened, whether it was really love at first sight or a wedding of convenience, nobody knows.

But already, people could immediately notice the sexual tension between the two people involved.

People notice the way that young entrepreneur stare at the most beautiful woman that walked the aisle he had previously walked into. They could see adoration in his eyes as though he held a lot of promise that he would only be staring at her for the rest of their lives. The spectators swooned and sighed, on a special corner, fan girls weep because the most sought after bachelor of the country—and was ranked as the hottest guy in the world—has finally rang the wedding bells and is happily in love—no matter how much he tries to deny it from the public—with the woman who was currently walking the aisle, the center of attention of the entire universe.

Ayuzawa Misaki was beautiful in her mixed shades of red, pink, purple and blue Vera Wang custom-made wedding gown. It was sweetheart cut with lace sleeves to attain the pure and chaste look required for a woman about to be married to a nobleman. The skirt was chiffon with lots of wavy frills that flutters prettily whenever she moves. A black satin ribbon was wrapped around her waist, giving emphasis to her small waist. Her raven hair was set into soft curls that accentuated her slightly round face with naturally reddish prominent cheeks. A red flowery headdress adorned her head that made her look more like a fairy princess than mortal, and a soft white lacy veil concealed her face partially from the people. She was beautiful despite the thin makeup and for a moment—or until the wedding ceremony is on-going—people labeled her as the most beautiful blushing bride that ever walked the red carpet. She was escorted by the only family member she had, her sister whom they never really thought of as her sister what with her near to blonde hair which was in contrast with Misaki's deep raven hair, and despite all the very visible differences, she looked twice as stunning as her sister with her simple white long gown that hugged her body possessively.

They walked the aisle, the camera following their movements as the siblings laughed and cried at the same time, and once again, the crowd sigh wispy sighs when the blushing bride reached the end of the long trail, her sister handing her hand to the handsome groom who had that boyish look on his face before kissing the bride and finally walked off to her seat.

The camera focused on the two people involved as they stared at each other, their eyes locking for a full minute with Ayuzawa Misaki blushing an even darker shade of red. The entire world caught the small smirk that escape Takumi's always carefully concealed mask and laughed when Misaki punch her groom none too subtly before he reached out for her hand, brought it up to his lips and carefully ushered her to the altar.

The wedding was labeled as the most romantic and most fantastic wedding of the year.

_(A few hours before…)_

Misaki was quiet as the makeup artist enthusiastically did wonders on her face. She was blabbering about something but she no longer had the heart to listen since even if she was just seated there on that comfortable chair, she felt absolutely tired. Her hair was already set into curls, and another person was attaching some flowery headdress and already, she could feel her head ache with the way the person was attaching hair pins on her head. It set an uncomfortable feeling over her scalp but she didn't dare complain. In a span of a few hours, she'd be an official Mrs. Usui Misaki.

Her makeup was done as well as her hair and the woman helped her into her gown which she thought could be really beautiful if only hers was a normal wedding. She touch the fabric that was disconcertingly soft underneath the pads of her fingertips and on instinct, she felt her eyes water. She blinked repeatedly, trying not to look emotional before she took the seat again to put on her ridiculously high heels.

_Damn, I wish I won't fall in these dangerous shoes, _she thought vaguely.

"Mi-sa-ki-chiiii." Automatically, Misaki snapped her head up and beamed at the sight of her sister—who looks twice as stunning as her—and Aoi who looks absolutely debonair on his three piece expensive black suit.

Misaki's mouth fell open. "Oh, my God… you two looked so… awesome! Oh, my God!"

Suzuna, her sister who didn't share the same shade of hair as hers, merely rolled her also amber eyes before grinning at Misaki. "Nobody would look at us once they get to see you. Oh, my God, I don't usually curse because three people would hit me but, fuck, you're really beautiful." On cue, Aoi and Misaki stretched out their hand to hit Suzuna on the head. Suzuna merely laughed. "See that? But anyway, you're really stunning. I am so proud that my once pathetic sister finally found her happiness now."

Misaki's eyes started to water again but she blinked it away and smiled at Suzuna to hug her. "Thank you, God, you're making me cry."

"Don't. You'll ruin your makeup." Aoi hissed and joins the hug, too. "Congratulations, Misaki—no, you'll be my sister-in-law now."

"Yes. God, that would be… disgusting, don't you think? After repeatedly seeing you prancing around the house naked, that little guy is now my brother-in-law."

Aoi merely rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

They've taken pictures and shared advices and congratulatory. Maria came, too, along with Tora and Chiyo—the person whom Misaki did not need further introduction—before they were called out to proceed with the wedding. She stared at Suzuna and then to Aoi and was further kissed by Maria and Chiyo—and Igarashi—before she was accompanied out to the car that would lead her to the Cathedral.

.

Each visitors bid farewell to Misaki while Takumi was busy speaking accompanying Gerard and Aoi as they got squashed by reporters and other people of the nobility. She stared at her new husband—now she's Mrs. Usui Takumi—and forced out a smile as she got passed on from one person to another, exchanging fake smiles and kissing them on the cheeks to make sure she wouldn't look impolite and not classy. But hell, she could care less now if people label her as a bitch. What matters is that her foot aches due to the ridiculously high heels she have worn ever since damned morning and she wanted to throw them out of the window now to calm her raging foot.

"Hey, darling, you look tired."

Misaki snapped her head to the direction of the voice and smiled at the arriving figure of Tora who was currently carrying white flat shoes which she was sure meant for her. She excused herself from the strangers hovering around her and went to Igarashi, only to end up get lifted off the ground for a hug, before he kissed her on the temple. Misaki smiled. "Damn, I'm tired. I'm getting sick acting like nobility."

Tora laughed at Misaki and kneeled down to put her flat shoes on, unaware of the fact that there were many people watching their movements. "Well, now you know how it feels like to be herded. Want to run away?"

"Hm, tempting." She pulled him up, and looked around again before exhaling. "That sounds like a plan right now. But I'm a celebrity now which means tons of unnecessary attention and haters."

"I don't hate you. I love you."

"Yeah. Like I didn't really know that. You tend to become a psycho stalker at times." She gasped when Igarashi suddenly pulled her into a tight hug and without thinking, she hugged him back too. "Hm, this feels like home. Thank you for coming here, Igarashi."

"That's Tora for you."

Misaki chuckled. "Thanks for coming here, Tora." She pulled away and lends out her hand to him before grinning. "Truce?"

"Truce."

They shake hands but their moment was immediately interrupted when Takumi appeared out nowhere and pulled Misaki harshly by the elbow and to his side. Takumi smiled at Misaki but Igarashi was well aware that his cousin was very much irritated as of the moment so he decided to further annoy him. "I was just saying that your wife was really stunning tonight. Had she been single, I'm certain people would flock around her like bees to honey."

Igarashi grinned even more when Misaki flushed. "Jerk."

"I agree to that." Takumi muttered darkly. "Thank you for… regarding _my wife. _It was well appreciated. Misaki, let's go. We're calling it a day."

"Oh, um, okay. Tora… thanks for coming again, okay?"

Tora nodded. "I'll see you around, honey."

"Okay." Misaki smiled, once again unaware of the exchange between her husband and her old friend whom she share a lot of history.

Igarashi grinned as Takumi yanked Misaki away and shot her a dark look. It was minutes later that Gerard had joined him with another of his wicked smirk plastered on his lips. Igarashi elbowed him. "Hm, so, what can you say about my cousin?"

Gerard laughed. "Which cousin?"

"Or my sibling?"

"Which sibling?" another laugh. "You really know how to push on Takumi's buttons, don't you?"

Igarashi merely shrugged. "Well, I'm happy he has found the woman who would be there for him through thick and thin. But I'm well aware that my dear cousin doesn't really see Misaki that way, yet. And my presence is to make sure he won't hurt her."

"By what? By hurting her?"

With an iniquitous grin on his lips, Igarashi mocked punch Gerard. "I'm just saying that their marriage would definitely become a fun ride… and I'm in for the fall too."

Gerard casually laughed. "You don't really grow out of your childishness."

.

"Ouch, I just want to tell you that you are really starting to hurt me!" irritated, Misaki swiftly pushed Takumi away and ripped his hand off hers since he was beginning to grip on her too hard she could almost feel her bones breaking. She glared at him, wondering what in the world possessed her new crazed husband to suddenly drag her with him as though she was some sack of rice. "What is your problem?"

"What about you? What is your problem? You just got married with me and now you're out flirting with my cousin?"

Misaki's mouth fell open as she stared at Takumi in shock before she let out a sardonic laugh and run a hand through her hair, her headdress finally off. "Damn, you're really an impossible guy. The wedding's just finished about a few hours ago and now you're accusing me of _flirting _with your _cousin?" _she shakes her head in disbelief and started walking off towards another direction.

Takumi cursed mentally. She was right. How could he accuse her of flirting around with his cousin when it was probably Igarashi Tora hitting on her? He couldn't help but ran a hand through his hair and followed her as she went to the taxi bay. "Hey, where are you going?"

"Some place away from you." she shot back irritably, uncaring now whether she just got married and that she was still wearing her wedding gown which she finds hard to move around. Takumi reached out for her arm but Misaki violently shrug it off. "Don't touch me or I might just really end up flirting with every man I'd see."

"Look, I'm sorry—"

"Oh, don't apologize anymore since you look like the type that could get away easily on your mistakes despite not apologizing."

"Don't make this any harder. We just got married. You don't really want to ruin this day for us." Misaki shot him a hostile glare, and he tried to come out expressionless even though what he wanted to do is apologized to her because she looked fairly disappointed of his reactions on her. He sighed, imploring now. "Please?"

Misaki sighed, too, as she obviously soften up on the man—on her husband—because she was so much affected by his every reactions and expressions. She wanted to make him happy but he wouldn't let her in. she tried to calm her thoughts. This would be the first time they'd live together as husband and wife. She had another long and stretching one year with him so, since he had helped her financially, she should at least make this marriage worthwhile.

Takumi lend out his hand to her. "Truce?"

She smiled a small one. "Truces are for countries."

"Peace?"

"Peace is for treaties."

Takumi laughed. "Then, I guess it's ceasefire for us." With that, Misaki finally laughed. She couldn't believe he had really use ceasefire as a term for their peace-making. "So, ceasefire?"

She nodded. "You make it look like we are two warring countries."

Takumi arched an eyebrow at her. "Are we not?"

"As long as you wouldn't accuse me of flirting around with every guy who would initiate a conversation with me." Takumi's expression instantly darkened but he made sure Misaki wouldn't see it so their evening wouldn't be ruined furthermore. "Well, hubby, what's on your agenda for tonight?"

Takumi nearly laughed over his double meaning on her words and when she inquired about it, he merely shrugged and held her by the wrist. "Dinner at a hotel. I rented a twin bedroom suite since it was stated in _your _conditions that we don't share the same bed." He smirked at the sudden crestfallen look on her face but tried not to appease her. "So, shall we?"

"Sure—owch!" Takumi was fast as he got Misaki into his arms and supported her up. She smiled sheepishly at him. "Sorry, the heels really killed my foot. But I think I can still walk. You don't have to… support me."

Takumi kneeled down to check out her foot only to notice that her sole has already gone swollen after wearing extremely high heels for the entire day. He looked up at Misaki. "Why didn't you told me that you're feet is hurting?"

She smiled. "Well, how would I tell you when you seemed as though you're dying to bite my head off?" at his glower, she laughed. "I can still walk. The flat shoes isn't totally helping so I guess I'm just going to walk bare footed… can I?" Takumi stared at her for a long moment before he turned his back on her while still on the ground. Misaki's forehead creased. "What are you doing?"

"Hop into my back."

"What are you crazy? No way—"

"Rule number two: Act like a proper wife." her mouth gape open over his use of words. All right she was submitted to obey rules but she don't totally like being carried by him much especially in the public. Takumi shot her another of his hostile yet panty-dropping glares. "Get on my back or I won't hesitate to carry you on my shoulders like a sack of rice. Pick one. It's your call."

"Dammit!" she frowned again before looking around but every move is hurting her feet and since she had no other choices—or she'd be up on his shoulder—she wrapped her arms over Takumi's shoulder while the latter locked her legs around his waist, making her straddle him on the back. "You are such a cunning guy." She hissed against his ear.

Takumi merely laughed. "Well, I am one hell of a businessman," he paused thoughtfully. "—a happily married businessman."

"Keep saying that and I might just as well believe you for the entire year that we are together."

"I mean it." He paused walking and craned his neck so he could get a glimpse of Misaki's face. "I mean it, really. I don't like marriage and stuff like that but I'm really happy I get to marry such an… unpredictable, hot-headed and really violent woman."

"Hey, I am not violent." She hissed again. "I just get easily… irritated, especially if you are acting like you're breathing on my neck."

"Well, do you want me to breathe on your neck… literally?"

She scoffed. "Pervert."

Takumi laughed. "You act as though you don't like it." Misaki whack him on his chest but all the more had it made Takumi feel extra amused. "So, how did you feel about your wedding?"

"_Our _wedding is pretty fun." Discreetly, Misaki pressed her chin on Takumi's shoulder. "Although I think we were no different from a public exhibition. It was just so… so too much."

"So too much? You might want to rephrase that."

"No, I mean it. It was really too much it was almost a sin." She laughed again. "It was too extravagant. Had I been given the chance, I would definitely prefer a simple wedding—the kind of wedding wherein only close relatives are the only ones invited. But I guess I would only have Suzuna seated on my side."

"You have Aoi."

"_You _have Aoi." There was a long silence that engulfed them but it was not uncomfortable like the past silences that emerged between them. In fact, it was comforting. Like, on a few times, they needed silence, too, to convey that they are in peace. Misaki finally decided to speak. "By the way, I just want to say thank you for all the things you've done for me and my family—for not throwing me to jail, I mean. And for answering Suzuna's Law school."

"It's nothing."

"It's everything to me." she corrected him. "Suzuna's my… the only family I have… before Aoi arrived. I really wanted her to finish schooling with the program she had chosen. She said she wanted to be a lawyer and I have to work thrice as hard as any normal person to pay for her fees. So, thank you—despite that ugly thing I've done with you on the street—thank you for helping me out."

"You helped me out as well." Once again, Takumi had halted walking and looked out into the overview of the reception. "After a year of staying with you, Aoi and I will be free now… and then, I'd let you go." The air suddenly grew thick and Takumi sense the sudden change on Misaki's disposition but he tried his best to not let it get into him. He tried to make the mood lighter again. "So, dinner? I could already feel you stomach grumbling."

"It's not grumbling."

"It was. Want me to check it out again?"

"Pervert. Try and I'd kill you."

Takumi laughed and he went on walking, the trees and the tulip garden were the only witness of the exchange between the two newlyweds. The wind blew on them and the only thing Misaki could do is to relish the moment because one day, she was certain that they, too, like other couples who wasn't able to survive eternity, would end up going their separate ways. She pressed her chin on Takumi's shoulder, inhaling his masculine scent before she shut her eyes close.

Takumi was well aware of Misaki's presence behind him and he was certain that she was bothered by his earlier revelations once their one year time limit is over. He adjusted her on his back and continued to walk off, holding her firmly on his back, relishing the peaceful moment he never get to experience ever since he was brought up to this world, and is now offered to him by a certain amber-eyed and raven-haired woman that was peacefully straddling him on the back.

He smiled. "You won't regret anything."

Misaki hummed. "So are you."

And unbeknownst to them, a camera has been following their every movement along with a pair of deep blue eyes that belongs to none other than Gerard Walker. He turned his back from the overlooking and grinned at Cedric Morris—his most trusted butler.

"You look happier, Sir."

Gerard could only laugh. "Well, my brother was married to the most amazing woman that entered in his fucked-up life. What's not to be happy?"

.

**AndyBunny**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimers: **I wish I own this. But yeah, I don't own anything. The author respects the genius of Hiro Fujiwara, mangaka of Kaichou-wa Maid-sama

**Inspiration: **My inspirations for this one are Gakuen Alice characters Imai Hotaru and Ruka Nogi. I found some old manually written stories from my secret stash of whatever stuffs and I saw two stories I've written about them entitled Opposites Attract and Sunshine and Squall. Both are romantic comedies and I remembered my sisters laughing their asses out after reading them. And after this, I think I'm planning to write that story although I'll be using Misaki and Takumi as the main characters. Okay, enough blabbering. I'll go off now to my author's note.

**Author's Note: **Is Usui starting to fall out of the character I've describe him as? I'm really sorry if that is what's happening. I'd try to improve on him more and make him more… evil and arrogant. But, I won't assure you that he'd remain as some sort of a bad guy, okay? He was elusive and brutally frank but changes will be seen gradually after his meeting with Misaki, so, don't kill me with the sudden changes in him, okay? After all, the modifications in disposition after Misaki are a part of the original plot.

On with the story! Whoop-dee-doo!

**I want to run, run and smashed into you.**

—**Beyonce**

**-;-**

#19. He had everything in the tips of his fingers; or so he thought until he get to meet her. Now, more than ever, Usui Takumi wanted nothing more but to possess that amber-eyed woman who, literally speaking, came crashing into his word like a falling star. But can a love so untimely and not destined turn into something... fateful?  
_ -;-_

**Six:**

The days were almost monotonous for Misaki as soon as she started living with Usui Takumi.

If she were given the chance to take back a few things she had said, it would definitely be the part where she concluded living with Takumi isn't difficult because in truth, it was something difficult. She didn't know he had an extra bedroom in his penthouse and that is what she had begun to use after their overnight stay at that five-star hotel on the reception of their wedding. And even on that stay at the hotel, they never shared the bed. She had no problem with that—not pushing through the very much anticipated and customary honeymoon—but it had certainly bothered her in a massive level which made her start to doubt her own confidence when it comes to physical looks.

She wouldn't deny that Takumi is handsome and if there were other descriptions that would fit him, it would be incredibly and inhumanly beautiful. Rumors about his other nicknames reach her ear, too, and the only thing she could do is agree after reading an article that labeled her husband as the super God of sexiness because damn, he was really sexy. He was muscular in a way that doesn't look like it was disgusting. In fact, his muscled arms made it feel like she was safe inside the confines of his arms—not that she had felt those arms before. Takumi made it sure never to touch her lest he was teasing her that would further end up into sexual advances and next thing she knew, he was pushing her away again and grinning at her in a way that made her feel like her limbs were like jelly ace and as though she was suffering from palpitations.

Misaki dislike the rejections, of course, that is why whenever he'd start showing sexual advances on her, she would try to look as though she was busy with something or that she needed to go to the bathroom or she'd explode. One time, she feigned as though she was suffering from PMS sickness and since she was quite aware that men hates topic about menstrual cycle, Takumi had stayed out of her path for the entire week. She was quite lonely in that big house of his since he didn't allow her to do any jobs anymore. She could still continue photography but she was not allowed to participate into companies because she was already married to an aristocrat and women who are married into a family of nobility is not allowed to work.

Instead, she decided to hang out with Aoi whenever he'd go to rural places to do photo shoots. But her best friend is now away to some far-fetched country and she couldn't go with him because she was certain Takumi would never allow him. And already she was beginning to feel like a bird trapped in a cage. She doesn't know why he's not having her and she couldn't fathom his reasons either for not… desiring her. She'd done researches and she became even more aware of the fact that her husband makes it a hobby to go and horse around different women every week. He was always spotted with a different woman and it was a shock to the entire universe why he decided to marry some… commoner.

_Because he wanted to be free that's why, _she thought irritably as soon as she was done reading that article about her and Takumi. And because she was brutally annoyed, she throws off the magazine she was holding and decided to simply sleep it off. Her room was right across Takumi's and she could hear whether he has arrived now and since he was such one hell of a workaholic businessman, he was rarely seen at home. He would be gone before seven—and she was still asleep around that time—and by the time he'd be back, she was, once again, already asleep. She would barely wake up and would hear the sound of running water around quarter to two in the wee hours of the morning which indicates Takumi has finally arrived. They were sharing the bathroom since he only had one so it was easy to know that it was him on the other room.

Once, she tried to check him out but he merely brushed past her before he entered his own room wordlessly, completely ignoring her. _So much for being a billionaire's wife, _she would often think sardonically. She wanted to share her secret with other people but she couldn't since it would mean sabotaging of their contract. And besides that, she wanted to protect Takumi. Because in her eyes, she was quite certain that there was a fragile boy living inside Takumi's capable body. And she didn't want other people to know, too, that what they have is nothing but a fucking fraud. That the person whom the entire globe thinks of as happily married man and is deeply in love with a commoner is nothing but a lie. She doesn't want other people to find out that what they have is out of the ordinary nor extraordinary. What they have is false, a lie, and she was not ready to face humiliation after experiencing such a loveless marriage in which she oblige to do so since her freedom, her best friend's freedom and her sister's future is on the line.

Misaki would easily admit that it was her fault had she been questioned and she started formulating reasons which she would give to the public once asked why they end up in a divorce. But then again, she never really likes attention and the limelight so she'd probably end up staying in the dark and wallow in self-pity as soon as the day she dreaded the most arrives.

She stilled at that thought. Why does she dread that day?

Misaki shakes her head, trying to clear her thoughts since she's beginning to act weird again, before she looks around the usually empty penthouse. It was too huge for her to live alone; she was like a hermit living in here. Had she known that it would be this sad marrying an Usui Takumi, she might have reconsidered marrying him. But then again, they are already married. It was too late now for regrets. And if there is one thing she had regret doing, it would be the fact that she did not meet Usui Takumi under normal circumstances.

Her thoughts began to bother her again, and without thinking, she went back into her room and change for a different outfit consisting of cargo pants, oversize shirt, sneakers and a black bull cap that would help hide her face since she was now known worldwide as the commoner wife of that aristocrat. The label hurt her feelings but she learned to ignore what the media says. She was married to Usui Takumi because she needed to. She had no right to get hurt nor complain when she was benefitting off him.

She step out of his penthouse as a different person and walked into the lift, there was only one place in mind as she got down into the basement parking lot 2 and into the M5 dark blue car that was given to her as a gift by Gerard Walker whom the public knows as Takumi's cousin when in truth, he was actually his stepbrother under… not so normal circumstances. She switched off her GPS to make sure she would not be tracked and sped off at constant speed, relishing the temporary freedom she had while Takumi is gone for the day along with his ridiculously huge ensemble of bodyguards.

.

"Gone? What do you mean by she's gone?"

"_We're terribly sorry, Mr. Usui. We didn't notice her get out of the building, either and no one was answering the door when we went up to check out on her. When we forced your penthouse open, it was completely deserted and your wife is missing."_

Takumi bit back a very violent curse as he accepted the explanation of the manager of the building and cut off the call. He tried dialing Misaki's hand phone.

_Hi, this is Usui Misaki. I couldn't come to the phone right now. You know the drill. Good day._

He cursed because he keeps on getting transferred into the voice machine and it definitely threw him off his rhythm again—only Ayuzawa Misaki could do that to him and he doesn't even know why. He was supposed to be seething with anger now, or probably, he was supposed to not care since their marriage is fucking bogus but damn, there was something he feels in the pit of his stomach and it makes him uncomfortable. She was gone, she was not answering her cell and she didn't even tell him where she'd be going or who she's with. He would have accepted it if she was with Aoi but no, his little brother was up in Budapest for two weeks and Suzuna is busy with her thesis assignment and he was well aware that Misaki had no other friends apart from his brother and her sister.

_What if she was with Tora? _

Anger immediately welled up on him and without much thought, he picked up his cell again and dialed Igarashi's phone. His idiot cousin pick up by the third ring. "Damn you, Takumi. This better be important that you have to disturb my precious sleep or I'll fucking kill you." he drawled languidly.

Takumi's forehead instantly creased. "You're home?"

"Obviously, what do you want now?"

"Nothing. Just checking out on things." He didn't wait for him to say unnecessary things anymore that might only end up annoying him so, almost as immediately as he had called him, he cut off the line and slammed his phone on his desk.

She was not with Tora—he didn't know why he was suddenly and partially relieved—so, where was she now? Why wasn't she answering his calls? Had she gotten sick of him now with the way he's been treating her? Almost ignoring her when she's around or purposefully going home late and leaving early so he wouldn't have to see her hang around the house and do things that amuse him? Does she think of him now as some heartless bastard who would eventually throw her off once she had serve her purpose?

Takumi cursed again. Did she leave him now? He didn't even want to go that way. Misaki couldn't leave him. They had a contract and even if their marriage is bogus and that what they have is nothing but a fucking messed up agreement, he trust Misaki to be the type to honor words. He was certain she would honor the contract no matter how he treated her.

So, the question remains the same, if she's not on Tora's side, where was she now?

He cursed again, definitely out of his rhythm now as he tapped his Parker pen on his table, no longer interested with the paper work he was previously working on before news reach him that his little wife is gone missing. She would not leave him.

Misaki would never have the guts to leave him.

.

Misaki took repeated shots of the incoming waves before grinning enthusiastically as the same waves soaked her feet. It drag shells along with it and she had fun taking shots of them, too, since what she like the most is taking pictures about nature because it was the most natural thing that ever existed on Earth. She took photos of the sun, too, and the clouds and the stretching forest on the local beach she was at as well as the patterns on the sand and when she was satisfied now with what she have, she got off the ocean and unfolded her cargo pants before proceeding on to drying her feet with the towel she didn't know would be useful for her.

She honestly didn't know what hit her—why she suddenly headed out to some beach about a hundred miles away from Takumi's castle. All she knew of is that, she just wanted out for a moment, to think things through since this was all new to her. She wanted some time alone—although she gets that a lot since her dear husband would always leave her to fend for herself at home. But the aura in Takumi's house was somewhat heavy and uncomfortable. In fact, she felt as though the house itself was suffocating her, making sure she would never forget the fact that everything was a lie to free two people from duties they never wanted to advocate. And even for a moment, she would never forget who she was in Takumi's life—his tool to make sure Aoi and him would be free within a year's time.

She shake off the sad thoughts. Right now, she was in her own imagination of a happy place and she was not married to Usui 'I'm-going-to-always-leave-you-alone-in-the-pad-to-fend-for-yourself' Takumi. She was single and satisfied and likes to persevere and… and happy. Well, she was happy she was married to him because she wanted him to experience happiness as well. But that seemed as though it was only a dream because, even if she and Takumi had been together for almost two months now, he still hadn't let her in to his carefully concealed heart. He keeps himself locked up in his room, only taking notice of her when he's on the mood to tease her—which happens very rarely now—and most of the time, would end up walking past her as though she was invisible to his eyes.

Damn the man for making her miserable just by merely ignoring her. She shouldn't be feeling this… crestfallen. She was well aware of what Usui Takumi is capable and not capable of doing. Aoi had warned her about his stepbrother. She shouldn't hope that their relationship would get better. She shouldn't hope that they would become good friends like what Aoi is to her. She shouldn't hope that he would let her into his heart, too, like what Aoi had done. Because once again, the situation is made up and she was the person he hired to act as he tells her to and follow his house rules or she'd wind up in jail like a criminal.

She should follow all rules… especially the last one.

With a defeated exhale, she placed her camera atop her duffel bag since it was safe to leave her things unattended what with the beach being deserted before she walked towards the beach and thoughtlessly jumped into the water, soaking herself from head down to toe, temporarily forgetting that she hadn't brought any extra clothes on.

But she could care less anymore. Right now, she's in her happy place where she could do idiotic things without getting any restraints.

And as soon as she was back into the inviting water again, her phone started vibrating again, the same name in block letters registering on her caller ID for God knows how many times already.

.

Misaki pulled over into the parking lot, parking her car on its reserved space before getting off it. She sneezed, cursing herself due to her ridiculous stunt at the beach and occupied the lift, her sneakers squeaking since she was still drench like some half drowned cat. It was already past six and she had the confidence to go up without having to worry that someone awaits her because she was quite certain Takumi was still rotting away in his office that was his wife and family.

When the lift pinged open to her floor, she swiftly got off and made a mad dash to the penthouse because she was friggin' freezing. The rain shower was too inappropriate for today's weather which left her with no choice but to get home earlier than planned. In fact, she know of some inn nearby the local beach and had plans to stay there and just get home early in the morning but the rain made her not pushed through with her plans.

She shakily inserted the key into the keyhole only to end up freezing when she realized that the door was unlocked. Her forehead creased. Had she left the door open? Alarmed, she nearly kicked the door open and switched the lights on, searching for intruders when she heard the sound of water running. Has Takumi finally returned? Did he notice her absence the way she's always noticing whenever he was not around? Doesn't he care about her even for a bit?

She gasped when she made a puddle on the floor and swiftly rushed to the kitchen to get a mop, whirling around swiftly to get back into the living room when, instead, she slammed hard against something concrete.

"Oof!" she gasped loudly, dropping the mop before carefully rubbing her nose and looks up at Takumi's familiar built. Her heartbeat started to accelerate. Damn, why does it felt as though she hadn't seen him for years? Why is she reacting this way now? _What the fuck is wrong with my stupid heart, dammit?! _"E-Er… hi! I didn't know you're back early." When Takumi remained silent, she sighed; looking like a child caught stealing candies and thoughtlessly took two steps away from her silent husband. "Um, if it's the mess on the floor, I'd clean it up—"

"Did you honestly think I'm more concerned now on the fucking mess on the floor over your welfare?" Misaki's mouth fell open in shock. Takumi continued glaring at her, carefully controlling his anger and unexplained anxiety and relief that she was finally back. "I've been here since afternoon. Where have you been?"

Misaki was momentarily distracted by the dripping concern on Takumi's voice. "Um… I drove off at a local beach to get some pictures."

"And why weren't you answering my calls?"

"I didn't know you were calling. My phone's dead already after I play around."

"Play around?" Takumi regarded that she was dripping wet. He massaged his head in automatic circular motions before staring down at Misaki's petite figure again. "Damn it… you made me fucking worried." _I thought you already left me._

"Um… sorry. It won't happen again." _Don't act this way, jerk! You're only making this more difficult for me. Stop caring about me! I don't want to… to feel this way._

He stared down at Misaki again, taking note of the fact that she looked like some dripping Venus and already, he wanted to pull her to him—despite her soaking wet from head down to toe—and kissed that anxious look on her face away but once again, he doesn't know how to do it. It was not his fucking thing to comfort a woman. And he most likely do not want to feel this sort of fucking stupid attachment with this woman whom he'd be separated after a year. He clenched his fist tightly, trying his best to still control himself when he noticed the shiver that run up her spine. She was dripping, she swam on some fucking stupid sea without even having the heart to bring some friggin' extra clothes with her before driving off back home while she was soaking wet. What kind of stupid woman would do that? What kind of stupid woman married to some bastard nobleman would do something as stupid as that?

The answer came sneezing right in front of him. Yes, it was none other than his innocent, hormonal yet violently tempting and provocative little wife of his: Misaki.

He finally let go of his control and reached out for Misaki, wordlessly carrying her into his arms where she fitted perfectly and started walking towards the bathroom. Misaki, on the other hand, was obviously startled by Takumi's actions. She dropped the mop on the floor as he suddenly carried her up and walked into the direction of the bathroom they share.

"Er, what are you doing? You'd get wet as well—" but she was thoroughly ignored when he entered the bathroom and planted her down on the green tiled floor that almost seemed as the same shade of his eyes, giving much emphasis on his already heated emerald orbs before he turned the shower on, switching on the heater since she was still freezing… and she was placed under the showerhead. She gasped at the sudden contact of the warm water against her skin and the fact that Takumi was still standing in front of her getting soaked as well. "Takumi, what are you doing?! You'd get wet as well! Get out—"

"Do you really want me to get out?" he cut her off as he leveled his face on Misaki's. "You don't want me to… accompany you?"

Misaki was stunned speechless. Takumi had never been this… vocal with her after their sappy conversation by the reception during the day of their wedding. From what she had previously stated, he was always, always ignoring her. But now… what brought this sudden change on? And damn, why does he have to look so hot under the jet spray when she looked like some half drowned animal?! And she was freakin' wearing some ugly cargo pants and a Thor printed t-shirt on! Had she known there would be drastic changes in him, she would have dressed better and not look this… this sloppy next to him. Fuck her for being such an idiotic asshole!

She literally looked like a slapdash next to him under the shower!

"Should I take that silence as a no?"

"U-Um… erm… uh…" _Fuck, does his voice have to be so… so infuriatingly seductive and provocative?!_

Takumi smirked and without further ado, he reached out for the hem of Misaki's shirt and joined her underneath the shower, leaning into her and kissed her slightly parted and definitely startled lips open to allow his tongue in. She still tasted and smelled like the beach but her scent only made him want him more despite all the restraints he had put between himself and his seductive little wife. Misaki responded almost as eagerly—although she was a bit hesitant knowing that Takumi would soon pull back—but she knows that she had to kissed him again before he reverts back to his old cold and callous self.

She could literally swallow in shower water since Takumi was kissing her underneath the jet spray but it did not matter. Her shirt came off next followed by Takumi's shirt—which it was her who pulled off—and off the clothes went to the floor. She felt his hard chest underneath the shaking pads of her fingers and she was quite hesitant to touch him because she fears he would pushed her away when he thinks they were going too far again if based on his restraints. They were going way too past for their age and neither needs intoxication to know what they were doing. Misaki was slightly afraid because if Takumi would consummate their wedding, he would be her first. But instinct and passion and uncontrollable desire washed away any fear that invades her system. She would admit but she was too smitten by Takumi's presence that she could care less now of the possible repercussions of this carelessness. She did not want to flatter herself and made her stupid heart and brain believe that he actually cared about her and this bogus wedding any more than she does but she could clearly see the difference whenever Takumi is flirting with his other women and whenever he was touching her. She doesn't want to believe he cared. She doesn't want to think that he cared but there was just something about the way he was touching her, kissing her and adoring that makes her think that he was as crazy as she was to fucking give importance about this damned screwed up agreement.

His touches stimulated her as though her sensory organs and entire being and system recognized him, automatically making her yearn for the touches of the only man whom she had allowed to be this intimately close to her. She didn't exactly know what she was doing, only following Takumi's movements, allowing him to have power over her as he carried her up again and wrapped her legs around his bare torso. She couldn't stop a moan from escaping her throat as soon as she felt how hard Takumi was against hers. His lips went back to hers and he had kissed her almost as fervently as she was capable of doing… making her believe again—no matter how bogus and fake it sounded to her ears—that he gives a damn about them. She didn't even know when they were out of the bathroom, or how he was able to bring her to his room or how he manage to remove her heavy cargo pants since it was staring to weigh her down. All she was conscious of is that Usui Takumi was making love with her as though he was really _in love _with her. And that bothered her. His hands were everywhere on her, hands that held different women, hands that were capable of making everyone—anyone—submissive, caressing her deepest desire, stimulating her even more. She touched him as well, feeling the disconcertingly soft skin under the pads of her fingers. His lips were firm yet gentle against her own, lips that kissed different women, lips that could make anyone follow his commands, lips that were as capable as his own hands and all the more had it made her want him more, feel more of him and swallow him whole because she was unhappy of what they have.

The pain was always excruciatingly agonizing at first, but she did not mind because she felt absolutely good and whole when he plunged deeper into her. It was like he was giving away a huge piece of himself inside her, leaving something in her, making her feel as though, even though dreadfully temporary, he somehow belonged to her. Warmth immediately covered her drenched body as Takumi went back to her lips and kissed her senseless. She was slightly distracted because she couldn't kissed him properly because the pain bothered her, but Takumi made everything worthwhile and less painful, his next moves gentle and mindful. Sex had always been a barbaric thing that was embedded on her system as soon as she became aware of the world. But she never felt that with Takumi. She felt as though he truly cared about her, and even if it was only some kind of short bliss, she believes in what he had showed her.

_Why does my heart beat this way for you?_

She doesn't know the answer to that, either, but as he joined him for the fall even if she was certain it would be nothing but more pain for them—her, especially—she was already satisfied that Takumi made her feel as though she was equally wanted and needed and beautiful as any other woman that sleep in his arms. That made her disappointed, of course, that she wasn't the first woman whom he had held. But then again, there would be a lot more to feel disappointed about since she would never be his last as well.

_Why must my stupid and fucked-up heart beat this way?_

.

Misaki jolted awake, startled by the feel of something cold brushing against her bare arm. She blinked twice, looking around the unfamiliar room and when memories rushed back to her like cold water trapped inside her veins, she started thrashing around the bed, blood coloring her cheeks because now, she was well aware of what she had done just a few hours ago… with her husband. Well, legally speaking, she sees no problem about it because they were married. But theirs weren't normal and it was definitely on her rules that they never share the bed nor the wedding be consummated. She didn't know how she would exactly face Takumi, not when he had already seen everything about her but there is one thing she needs to do now before he walks in to his room again and see her already awake: she needs to locked herself in her room for the entire day.

Misaki cursed when she notice that her shirt was nowhere to be found along with her pants and immediately, she fisted the blanket and wrapped it around her, jumping off the bed way too past. But she was moving rather carelessly and the blanket was too long for her since she was small that she ended up stepping on it and crashed down the floor.

She winced. "Ouch, dammit! Just when I needed my balance!"

"For what?"

Misaki stilled and more blood climbed up her cheeks as she refused to look up into the eyes of the person who still had the guts to confront her after… after _that. _She held the blanket closer to her chest, her still damp hair sticking into her face as she focused her eyes into her also red hands. Damn, how could she blush this hard when he doesn't seem the least bit affected by it at all? She remained on the floor, looking as ridiculous as ever, and tried to even out her breathing before she spoke. "Um, well, I… uh, bathroom… n-n-need… go…" once again, she cursed herself for stuttering. Why does she have to get so affected by all these?!

From the door, Takumi let out a laugh and she stilled even more when he started walking towards her before he kneeled before her and started to remove the strands of her hair that had stick into her face. He smiled at her, something she had never seen for… weeks of being together. "Are you sick? Why is your face so red?"

"I-I'm not red!"

"Yes, you are. Come here." Misaki shrieked when Takumi suddenly pulled her roughly and lifted her off the ground before placing her down the bed and started to check out her foot since she slightly twisted it during her fall. She couldn't help but watched him as he act like some affectionate and compassionate husband, knowing that the dream will soon shatter, when he suddenly lifted his emerald eyes to hers and grinned that boyish smile she felt herself always searching. Takumi smirked a playful one at Misaki before resting his elbow over his knee. "What? Have you fallen hard on me now?"

She flushed even more before gobsmacking Takumi on the head. "Jerk."

"How are you feeling?"

Blood colored Misaki's face even more and all the more had it fascinated Takumi although he decided not to show it on Misaki. She looked away from his penetrating gaze because it felt as though he was undressing her although she was already on a state of undress. She regarded their difference when it comes to being properly clothed and couldn't help but feel extremely embarrassed since while she was already naked, he already had some shirt and cargo shorts on. Misaki cleared her throat. "Um, I'm going back to my room. I need to get dressed—"

That made him smirked even more. "Want me to help you?"

"What—you pervert." She hissed and reached forward to punch him on the chest but Takumi swiftly caught her arriving fist before pressing it to his lips to kiss it. Misaki sighed. "You really are a jerk."

"Hm, so I've been told." He laughed again. "So, are you hungry?"

"Are you?"

Takumi produced another laugh that made another layer of stone set around her heart dissipate. "Hm, are you insinuating another session with me?" when she flushed beet red—probably redder than before—Takumi laughed even more and decided to grab his own shirt from somewhere and put it on Misaki. He smiled thoughtfully at the sight of her wearing something that belongs to him. "So, since now that you're dressed… less better into my eyes; want to grab something to eat?"

Misaki frowned. "Why less better?"

"Because I like you so much more when you're naked."

"You pervert!" she yelled at him embarrassedly. "I can't believe you are really saying something as blunt as this—" his enchanting laugh made her forget what she was supposed to say and without much thinking about it, she decided to simply watched this enchanting man before her who was too arrogant on their first meeting, too forceful when he proposed, too insecure and jealous for his own good, a freakin' tease and now, looking as affectionate as she had first seen him to be ever since they started living together.

This is the other face of Usui Takumi—her stranger husband.

Takumi chuckled darkly, leaned forward to plant a chaste kiss on her lips which startled Misaki before dragging her off the bed and into the kitchen. "Come, I cook something for you. I guess you'd get hungry after all…" Misaki shot Takumi a hostile look and the latter ended up laughing. "—never mind."

.

"So, you never really told me what brought this all on."

Misaki had halted eating before she looked up at Takumi, temporarily getting into a trance at the sight of his bedazzling face and sexy body that could be well seen against the fitted shirt he was wearing. She blinked twice, trying to gather her thoughts up and drop her eyes back to her food before clearing her throat. "Er… brought what all on?"

"You know, the sudden leaving without prior notice, going to some God forsaken beach I didn't even know about, not answering my phone calls, getting back home looking as though someone drowned you, leaving secretly and not even bothering to call me." he quirked an eyebrow at Misaki. "What were you thinking after doing all those? Did you feel some sense of completion?"

Misaki frowned. "Are we back to you bossing me around again?"

"I'm just saying that you got me worried." He explained. "No calls, no messages or even a, 'hey, Takumi, I'm going somewhere. You don't need to call me since I'm not going to answer your calls because I'll be swimming around some God forsaken beach'." Takumi smiled at Misaki who was staring at him, looking as though guilt was eating her up. It was so easy to make her feel blameworthy. "I'm not implying on anything. I was just wondering why you suddenly decided to do all of these… things."

Misaki decided to smirk. "Well, I've taken pictures."

"You always take pictures. So, what are the pictures about now?"

"Nature." She offered. "I was searching for some inspirations since I'll be co-authoring a book about nature so, I decided to drive around endless vegetations and eventually ended up in this beach." It was not a lie. But she didn't want to tell him either that the sole reason for her sudden leaving was mainly because he was ignoring her. Misaki tried to brighten up the mood by giving him a hundred watt smile. "Want to see my pictures?"

Takumi was taken aback by her power to suddenly change the topic but he allowed it to slip. He nodded, his interest perking up on her adventures for the day. "Bring it on."

"Okay." With such childish enthusiasm, Misaki left her food and dash to her duffel bag that was still on the floor and pulled out her camera before standing next to Takumi to show her the pictures she had taken. But it startled her when the latter suddenly pulled her down to make her sit on his lap. Her blood crept up her cheeks and gave away her embarrassed expression which, all the more, made Takumi amused. "Um, you don't have to—"

"Come on, we're past the equivocation now, aren't we?" Takumi laughed at Misaki's irritated expression since he was beginning to bully her again about the earlier deed they've done. He raised both his hands in defeat and when Misaki tried to get away, he was fast as he encircled his arms around her petite waist, playfully pulling up the hem of his shirt that he made her wear. "Hm, what did I say about you dress sloppily?"

"Don't—hey! Stop pulling on my shirt—Takumi, you'll drop my cam—stop!" Misaki gasped when Takumi wordlessly made her ride him astride and locked his arms around her waist, dragging her closer to his hips before he started to seduce her again with his soul-shattering gaze. She flushed again. "Uh… erm… T-Takumi…"

"Do you want to know what would happen to you if you tried that stunt again?"

Her mind was still clouded as she said in confusion, "What stunt?"

Takumi leaned closer; skimming the tip of his nose against her every exposed skin since his shirt was too huge on her that it was almost slipping off her little shoulders. "Hm… that stunt of suddenly leaving without prior notice."

"Erm… n-n-no…? What… what about that—wah!" another startled gasp escape her throat when she found herself suddenly sprawled on the dining table and Usui Takumi looming over her with that wicked glint on both his eyes and lips. "W-What are you—"

He dipped his head closer and captured her lips again for that softest and most affectionate kiss he had given her ever since the beginning of their meeting. Again, there was that building sensation on her chest again as Takumi do her on their dining table, making her feel as every bit as needed by him more than she ever thought. All the things she has read about kissing and stuff seemed to have dissipated along with the waves when Takumi kissed her with such reverence… as though he adorned her so much she was already on the point that she would believe every promise he would utter her.

"I will do this to you…" Takumi whispered against her lips as his hands traveled up and down her exposed skin since he was able to lift up her—his!—shirt again. "—over and over again… even after begging me to stop."

Instead of feeling threatened, Misaki felt pleasured that Takumi would actually really carry out that kind of promise to her. In fact, it didn't sound like a threat to her, it sounded like a promise that delivered her so many sensations she almost wanted more. Just imagine Usui Takumi—the Usui Takumi who was revered by so many people, adored, chased and sought after by the entire female population, and is looked up to by his own kind—would make love to her night and day, that would be something. His lips disappeared from claiming her lips and when she opened her eyes, he had that boyish smile on his lips she would rarely see. And by seeing that smile that makes her heart feel degrees warmer, it almost seemed as though he was allowing her inside his heart.

_Beep!_

Misaki stilled, and when she caught something like that of a red light flickered on the corner of her eyes, she immediately snapped her eyes to the direction of the light in time to see a video camera with its light switch on which indicates that it was recording. Her throat went dry. "What the—"

Takumi started laughing. "Hm, guess you didn't really see that I've been recording this as soon as you got… _distracted." _Misaki tried to snatch the camera but Takumi was a lot faster than her as he grabbed the video recorder that was just placed a few meters away from her before directing it on her face, recording her reaction. "So, now we have a scandal, huh?"

"Give it to me, you jerk—" she swing her hands to steal it but Takumi only raised his hand a bit to make sure she wouldn't be able to take it off his grip. His hands encircled around her wrists, holding them in place with only the use of his one big hand and lifted it up and over her head. Misaki glared heatedly at Takumi. "God, you are so not doing this to me. No recording!"

"Oh, so it's okay to do it here on the table as long as I don't record it?"

The blood on her face made it look like she was almost identical to that of a tomato. "I didn't mean it that way! Let me go—"

"No way, don't you think this position looks damn good?"

"I-I-It's not, you pervert! I said, let go!" her eyes rounded as she watched Takumi placed the recorder on the same spot again where she last found it before leaning forward to capture her on the lips again for the most provocative kiss she ever experienced her entire life. Her resolve crumbled in an instant as she kissed him back eagerly. She opened her mouth to allow his tongue, relishing the moment that made her deliriously crazy only to end up frozen when he chuckled again. She tried to avoid his next kisses. "I'm not going to do this on record."

"Come on, what's wrong with a video of us kissing? It would serve as a good memory, right?"

"I'm not going to allow you to record a sex video about us."

She frowned when he started laughing and got off her and took the recorder again before she could even get it and delete it from the technology. He pulled her to his lap again and reached out this time for her DSLR and opened it. "Come on, show me the pictures now."

"Won't you get bored of this?"

Takumi smiled. "Try me. I'm interested on your adventure about today."

"Are you really?"

"Yes. Show it to me now."

Misaki beamed and started ranting on about her trip to the beach even though the rain ruined her plan. But of course, she left out the part that the reason why she ran off without any warning was solely because of him. She told him the reason why she was soaking wet, that her diving into the water wasn't really a part of her plan but because the ocean suddenly seemed inviting to her. Misaki told Takumi about the waves, the patterns on the sand, the wind, the formation of the clouds and the trees that surrounded the beach she was at.

Takumi listened to her in fascination, watching closely the variance of emotions that crosses on her face as she relates to him her entire day. He wondered why she was so happy that she was out of the house but immediately set the thoughts aside because he doesn't want his mood to ruin the happiness she was experiencing.

"You should really come with me next time." Misaki said which made him snapped out of his reverie. He stared at her, confusion suddenly stretched on his face when she suddenly looked guilty—as though she shouldn't have said something as careless as her invitation awhile ago.

Takumi's forehead crumpled. "What's with the guilty look?"

"Uh, well," she fisted on her shirt—and damn, that instantly gave him a hard-on since she was absolutely clueless as to how provocative and sexy she looked doing something like that right in front of him. "—well, I was just saying that, well, uhm, u-uh… you don't have to come with me, after all, since you were busy with your work." She tried to shrug casually. "You can come with me whenever you want… or if you're not tired or if you wanted to or if your schedule is free or if you think you wanted to unwind. You don't have to think that you're required to do as I say—" Misaki's forehead creased when Takumi suddenly reached out for his phone and started to dial on someone. "What are you doing—"

"Hey, Luna, cancel my timetable for tomorrow and rearrange them again the next day… yeah, with my wife. We have something up tomorrow. Thanks. Good evening, too."

When the call was done, Misaki frowned at Takumi. "You don't have to do that."

"We haven't bonded for a long while now, don't you think? I'm always busy with work which made you run off to some beach I didn't even know if safe." He chuckled at the irritated look on Misaki's face. Sometimes, it was just so easy to annoy her… and he was having lots of fun doing so since she shows varying yet beautiful expressions. "I'm not trying to annoy you."

"Oh, yeah. Sure, you aren't."

Takumi chuckled again. "I mean it, really. So, tomorrow, we're going out?"

"Are you asking me out for a date?"

"Yes."

Misaki smiled, pleased, because this would be the first time her husband had formally and properly asked her out on a date—something they haven't done yet even after an entire month of being together. They would go out oftentimes, yes, but it was always, always for the sake of publicity, something Gerard had instructed them to do so. "Then, I guess we have a date tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan."

They stared at each other for a full minute, and she couldn't help but be mesmerized by his eyes again since it has that certain depth and passion within them, something he rarely shows when in front of other people. Takumi smirked, pushing away stray hair off her face and was about to lean forward to capture her lips again—with her anticipating for his kisses—when his phone started ringing loudly again, startling both of them. It was Aoi calling.

_Drat, Aoi! _Misaki thought vaguely as she swiftly stood and got off Takumi. "I… I better get back into my room."

Takumi smirked. "Sure. I'd just answer this." _And probably give Aoi some piece of my mind for calling during a night when it was already obvious I'm just a recently married man. _

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes." His phone rang an obnoxiously loud ringing and Takumi secretly cursed himself for forgetting to switch his phone into silent mode just when things are getting better now between himself and his little innocent seductress. _Damn, I'd never forget to turn this damn thing off whenever I get home. I could kill Aoi for this. _

"Good night."

"Sure." Takumi watched Misaki as she gathered her things from the floor—her duffel bag and her camera—and gave Takumi one last lingering look before making her way into her bedroom—nearly tripping over her own foot since she was still distracted by his blunt gazes. When she was finally gone, he irritably hit the Answer button and pressed the cell on his ear.

"_Why, thank you for picking up—"_

"Damn, I could kill you for this, Aoi."

"_Er… what?"_

_._

As soon as Misaki was up inside her room, she couldn't help but swiftly locked the door and rushed into her bed before jumping silently into the bed like some ten year old kid. What happened between them was a breakthrough! He didn't just kiss her once. He kissed her more than twice and… and… and made it look like he was making love with her instead of simply indulging himself in casual sex. She flushed at the thought and without thinking; she jumped off her bed and went straight to the huge vanity mirror inside her room which Aoi coerced his dear stepbrother to buy for her since he believe that mirrors are a major requirement for women to live.

She didn't really believe that advocacy but well, when it comes to Aoi, there is no use denying him of his requests especially when he has already made his mind.

Misaki stared at herself into the mirror, regarding the woman standing in front of her, looking twice as beautiful and blooming than the previous woman she had grown accustomed seeing in the mirror way, way back then. She had an indefinite flush on her cheek, her raven hair—despite being messy and is still slightly damp—gave emphasis and life on her reddish cheeks. She looked like a woman who has been thoroughly made love too, and well, she like that new look of hers. Her skin was warm and also red and that shirt she was wearing, it reminded him of Takumi's soft caresses all over her skin. It made her feel… alive. It made her feel as though he really cared… and that all of this really mattered.

Misaki touched her pink cheeks and slightly swollen lips that were the cause of Takumi's firm kisses on her and smiled slightly. Because she was certain that she really cared about this, that their marriage—no matter how fraud—mattered to her as though it was her life she was hanging on to.

Now the question is, does he, too?

She set aside the sad thoughts that were trying to loom over her head again and walked back to her bed, forcing herself to smile. It has only been a month since they were together. They still have eleven months left to make this ride worthwhile. What mattered now is today. And tomorrow, they have a date which she was never sure when would happen again. Takumi was in a good mood today and however that happened, she must make sure they would enjoy their date together tomorrow before he reverts to his callous, indifferent self.

And after that, she would store everything that happened into her memory until the day she dreaded the most arrives.

She smiled at herself. _Yes, that was the plan._

_._

Takumi was silent as he stood right in front of Misaki's door, wondering if he would knock and invite her out for another round of coffee because, as terrible and odd as it may sound, he actually misses his little seductress. He cursed at himself as he stood like an idiot by the door, contemplating whether he would knock or not—wondering if what he really wanted is coffee with her or spend the night with her again—and when he couldn't take it anymore, he decided to get back into his room—his recorder still on hand—and proceeded into jumping on his bed, smelling Misaki's floral scent lingering on his bed where he have taken her in a way he had never done with those women he went to bed with.

He wasn't exactly sure what happened to him a few hours ago. He didn't know what possessed him into suddenly consummating their marriage when it wasn't even on his plans to do so. All he felt was that he wanted her and that the little temptress was able to sneak into his mind whenever he was most vulnerable. He was tired from all day's work but whenever he was on bed—or even resting on his office—he would find himself thinking endlessly about his wife whom he was always leaving back in his penthouse and was well aware that she would be lonely without any companion. It was bad enough that he pulled her into this kind of fucked up mess but leaving her alone when it was clear she wasn't used to the life he was living, it was insane and a wrong move on his part.

He was such a jerk for treating her like some trash.

He was a bastard. Yes, he was really a bastard.

That must have been the reason why he suddenly made love with her that way. Because, fuck, he never made love with any woman that way. He screwed up with them. They have sex. No strings attached. It would always be one night stands after one night stands. He never went out with the same woman. He never had sex with the same woman. When he was done with them, he would always consider it done. He would never look back anymore because doing so only proves how much of a _bastard _he was. But damn, it was different with Misaki. He thought that once he finally had her—which he never really had plans to do so—he would definitely get sick of her. He thought she was the same as those other women he slept it. But again, she was different. No matter how many times he claimed her, filled her with nothing but his entire being, he couldn't seem to get enough. It was never enough for him. He wanted more. He wanted to acquire more the sensation was already scaring him.

He had never felt this sort of ugly attachment towards something. But Misaki… damn, Misaki brings him into some other level of attachment. A month had already pass after their wedding and since she bothered him on a level he didn't know actually exists, he tried to stay off her path even if he was usually teasing her. But staying away prove no use. Because the more he was staying away from the temptress who was sleeping on the room just across his, the more he begins to notice that she was always, always staying in his mind, reminding him that she already had a permanent spot in him—that she, too, had marked him.

Takumi cursed, and kicked the blanket off the bed in time to see a red spot on his bed and couldn't help but groan loudly. Damn, how could he forget that she was actually a virgin and that he was the first man in her life who was able to… touch her that way? Fuck him for being such an ass. She was a virgin and he had taken her. Of course, he was somewhat proud that he was her first and not some ugly man that he didn't even want to imagine touching her. And just by imagining that someone else was touching her the way he had touch her or kissed her the way he had kissed her, he was already engulfed by some level of ridiculous resentment. He was the first man in her life and he wasn't even sure if he was careful around her. He didn't want her to think she was some sadistic bastard who was only out to get her.

But real damn, the way he had made love with her is really different. Before Misaki, he would always find himself sleeping in different bedrooms with different women who would latch themselves against him, hugging him in a way that already chokes and hurts him. He would remember pushing them away, feeling sick at the sight of him with them. He would then take a quick shower, trying to rid himself from the dirt he had acquired, realizing that he was really such a monster before he gets dress again and leave them without a word. But Misaki? Hell, she never gave him a touch that hurt him. Her touches were always careful, full of veneration, soft strokes that drives him off the edge of sanity. It was soft… just like her. It was full of affection he was certain he doesn't deserve.

And damn him for being not careful on her.

He reached out for the recorder that he place on the side of his bed and played the video he had secretly taken when he was flirting with her on the kitchen and couldn't help but laugh at the way her eyes sparkles whenever he would kiss her. She was passionate, all right, and he could see it whenever he'd look deep into her eyes. He was quite certain that she liked her kisses the way he seemed to have been addicted to hers with the way she was responding once he kisses her. He smirked again, remembering that he had invited her out on a date which was due tomorrow. He had a lot of things to do back in the office but he never regretted asking her out. Somehow, he wanted to see that spark in her eyes again. He wanted to make her happy. He had given her enough melancholy when he started to act like a bastard on her for the past weeks. Now, it was time to make sure he makes her happy after completely surrendering herself to him.

Takumi smirked before he switch off his recorder and turned to his phone next to check out a picture of Misaki he had secretly taken while she was asleep after that intense lovemaking he insinuated just a couple of hours ago. He laughed at the peaceful and contented look on her face as she sleep—very different indeed from the women he dated who wanted more—before he locked the screen again and rested his head against his pillow, taking a whiff of her scent that latched itself already on his pillowcase. Takumi remembered the way she had responded to him and smiled again; carrying that thought with him as he finally surrendered himself to sleep.

And it was the first time in his life that he was actually excited and looks forward for the events that would unfold tomorrow.

.

Andy


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Not mine. Not plagiarized. Don't own anything and all that shit.

#19. He had everything in the tips of his fingers; or so he thought until he get to meet her. Now, more than ever, Usui Takumi wanted nothing more but to possess that amber-eyed woman who, literally speaking, came crashing into his word like a falling star. But can a love so untimely and not destined turn into something... fateful?

**-;-**

**Seven:**

Misaki was unusually up earlier than expected and she immediately concluded that it was because of the fact that she had a date scheduled that day.

Alarmed, she got up—noticing it was still dark outside—and swiftly rolled off the bed but she miscalculated her movements which sent her colliding down the floor, her head hitting the edge of her mahogany bedside table. She winced at the harsh contact, feeling something wet and warm roll down her cheek and when she dabbed her finger on it, she realized it was blood. _Fuck, _she mentally cursed as she got up and reached out for any fabric that would do to temporarily stop the bleeding. She realized she was still wearing Takumi's shirt—a proof that everything that happened last night was not some botched up dream she made up because she was such a miserable creature—and did not have the heart to soil it with her blood.

_Blood, ugh. _She cringed away from the thought before she end up fainting and tried to balance herself, pushing away the clouds of dizziness off her system and strides out of her bedroom. The lights on the living room were still out, signifying that Takumi hasn't woken up yet since he made it a habit to leave all lights on as soon as he's off to work. But then again, he wouldn't be able to do that anymore today since they'd be going out on a date.

Date… date… we're going out on a date!

Misaki giggled idiotically, humming thoughtlessly and walking as though she was on cloud nine and headed off straight to the bathroom at the far end of the hallway—the same bathroom she shares with her flirt of a husband and pushed it open to check out her wound. She cursed when she notice that her cut was slightly deep and there is no way she'd be able to hide that from Takumi and she feared that it might ruin his mood because of her stupidity. She twisted the faucet on and tried to clean her wounds with water when the curtains to the shower area suddenly got pushed aside and revealed Takumi wearing nothing but… but nothing!

She jumped off her spot, startled by his sudden appearance—along with the fact that he was friggin' wearing nothing!—and stared into his also startled eyes. Her eyes roamed his sexy body, shamelessly assaulting him just by merely gawking at him before she met his stunned eyes again.

Takumi's eyes narrowed. "What the fuck—"

And she was instantly taken aback by the threat on his voice. "S-S-Sorry! I didn't know you were using it! I-I-m getting out!"

"Stay still, you idiot!" Takumi hissed as he swiftly reached out for his towel and wrapped it around his bare torso—since he was oddly embarrassed at the sight of Misaki seeing him buck naked—before rushing into her. He was no longer concerned whether she had seen him naked. What mattered to him is that fucking wound he was seeing on her temple and that disturbing volume of blood that was nearly covering the entire half of her face. He grabbed her face and cursed violently at the sight of such an offensive wound embedded on the side of her forehead. "What the fuck did you do this time?!" he almost yelled at her.

Misaki cringed away from his thunderous voice. "What? What? What did I do?!"

"Where the fuck did you get this?!" he screamed. "WHO THE FUCK TOUCH YOU, DAMN IT!"

Misaki was taken aback by the sincere anger on his voice and when she looked back into the mirror, she realized he was talking about her wound. "O-Oh. This. The wound."

"Yes, the fucking wound, dammit! Where the fuck did you get that?!"

"Relax," she tried to chide him gently but Takumi thought Misaki was a fool to think he'd be calmed after seeing that she was near into losing her blood with the way her wound is bleeding. "It's nothing—"

"It's nothing but I could so much see that you are fucking bleeding to death?!" he hissed before grabbing a wad of napkin and carefully dab it on Misaki's wound. But when Misaki winced over his touch, Takumi was infuriated even more. "Damn it, you better explain now what you've done for you to get such a deep cut like this." His voice was dripping with lethality and Misaki was well aware that if she continued to delay on explaining things to him, her husband might just end up blowing some fucking fuse.

She sighed. "Just… just calm down, okay? I just miscalculated my movements on the bed and I ended up crashing down the floor."

"You crashed down on the fucking carpeted floor and got a cut like this?!"

"No, I… I hit my head against the table." She suddenly felt silly because she felt as though she was a specimen under observation. She looked up at Takumi, remorseful. "Mad?"

"More like infuriated." He muttered darkly. "Fuck, the bleeding won't stop. We should get you to the hospital, come on."

"Wait!"

"What?!"

She fidgeted on her spot, uncertain whether it was the right time to bring up such an event that really matters to her. But Takumi was waiting and she doesn't really want to infuriate him more by delaying a lot of things. "The… the date is still on, right?"

Takumi's eyes narrowed but he immediately softened at the sight of Misaki looking as though she was really looking forward on this day. He sighed before pulling her by the wrist and towards him. "As long as you don't wear something as provocative as that."

Misaki frowned at Takumi, but she was thankful he was no longer mad. "You pervert."

But his eyes narrowed again. "Now, get dressed before I end up getting a heart attack because of that." She was about to run back to her room but then, Takumi suddenly grabbed her by her wrist and glowered at her. "No running. You might end up breaking your neck this time."

_Well, so much for an early morning start._

_._

"Well, it seems like Mrs. Usui didn't develop any concussion nor head trauma so I would safely assume that she is safe."

Misaki was quiet as she watched the doctor and Takumi spoke and after a series of morphine and stitches, she found herself under some kind of CT scan machine and was already on the move to have her head checked to see if she developed some kind of massive head injury. If she were to be asked, all of these are unnecessary. When she was little, she would always end up banging her head against the wall and she was still fine. Takumi's exaggeration is nothing but a, well, hyperbole since what she needed is just a fresh gauze and some stitches to shut her wound close. She could only roll her eyes as Takumi nearly shove her into the machine and couldn't be calmed lest a doctor finally had her examined.

"But she was pale, Doc. How would you explain that?"

The astounded Doctor stared at Takumi before averting his kind eyes into Misaki in amusement and stares back at her exaggerated husband again. "I don't she's suffering from anemia, either, Mr. Usui. Mrs. Usui is perfectly safe and healthy. Instead of pale, I would say your wife is even lovelier up close and in person. She's perfectly healthy. You need not to worry about her about anything."

Takumi glared at the man whom he thought was hitting with his husband before staring back at Misaki, his green eyes had that hostile look in them again. "Now, you'll know to be careful now, right?"

Misaki wanted to hit him but they weren't really in the right place as of the moment and she was still amused by the anxiety Takumi had shown over her welfare. And somehow, she felt as though he really cared about her. "Yes. I'll be careful next time." She resisted the urge to add _Sir _on her sentence because she was aware it would further annoy Takumi.

"But to make sure," the doctor started again. "—Mrs. Usui should take the entire day off. She should rest the whole day and watch over her disposition if there would be changes on her temper."

Misaki stilled, and snaps her head to the doctor so fast she nearly had whiplash. "Wait, like I couldn't go out?"

The Doctor nodded, confused. "Yes, Ma'am."

"No. No way. I have something scheduled—" she cursed mentally for her near slip before averting her eyes to Takumi who already had that amused look on his face—as if he was enjoying her misery. Damn! And she was even looking forward to this! She doesn't know when Takumi would be possessed by some good spirit again to ask her out on a day and now, her only chance of spending the entire day with him is now off the drainage. Guess she still wasn't that lucky. She sighed. "Fine. I'll stay in the house the entire day. In my bedroom. All day." Or until I'm old and gray, fuck it all.

Takumi suppressed his smirk and nods at the Doctor again who already allowed them to leave. He supported Misaki up and led her to the lot where his car was parked before getting in, too, and speeding off at normal speed—something he had never done before. With Misaki around, he always felt like he wanted to take his time on almost everything. He continued to smirk until they began to pave that private path leading to their home. "Hm, too bad, huh?"

Misaki snorted, but she was really miserable. "I don't mind. It isn't like I'm looking forward to it." _Damn that Doctor! I hope he gets fired!_ She frowned over the bad thought and immediately took it back, knocking on wood to make sure it wouldn't happen—more like knocking on Takumi's dash.

Takumi continued to grin. "Hm, I see. Well, since you're not looking forward to it, we could do it again some other time… or whenever I'm free. Or maybe, I'd just wait for you to ask me out."

Misaki flushed, and since she was still fuming with unexplained ire, she launched her fist against Takumi's muscled arm to punch him. But the violent movement jarred up her stitch. She winced. "Ow…"

Takumi glared. "Try that stunt again and I might end up throwing you off the damn car." He threatened.

Misaki frowned. "You know that I was looking forward to this. Stop bullying me, you're annoying."

"We already had that established, don't we?" he laughed over the comical expression on her face. "I was just kidding. But I wasn't kidding about the fact that would still pushed through the plan. Why don't we just roll around the house all day?"

Misaki frowned at Takumi. "You pervert."

"I don't mean it like that, you pervert." He shot back easily, still laughing. "We could just stay in the house… or we could drive off towards that beach you ran off to as long as you promised that you wouldn't jump into the water since your forehead is freshly stitched."

She tasted his mood first, wondering if this was really happening before she finally smiled and nodded. "You're on."

"Hah! Deal's on, then."

Sometimes, it was so easy to please her… and Takumi was happy he was doing a good job on making her less sad on his company.

.

Aoi frowned at the sight of Gerard coming on his way. His month long assignment in Budapest is over and he was back in Japan now. He was friggin' damned tired and what he wanted to do is lay back on his bed to snag some rest before he head off at Takumi's place to visit his dear stubborn as a mule brother and his wife who happened to be his best friend as well. He was quite lonely in the house that's why he was more than glad he accepted that assignment in Budapest. It would help him cope with the fact that Misaki wouldn't be waiting for him anymore back in their apartment since she was already living with his brother. He didn't loathed Takumi for that. He was just real sad because he misses his best friend and the last time he talked with his brother, he threatened to kill him since he _bothered _their night by suddenly calling.

He didn't even want to go with the visuals because already, he was getting awfully sick with his brother's innuendos and it was poor, sweet and innocent Misaki Ayuzawa—no, scratch that, Usui Misaki—on the same scene with his brother. Sometimes, he wanted to murder his brother for ending up with nice women when he was such a jackass.

Aoi didn't bother to hide the displeasure on his face as he widened the door to acknowledge Gerard who nodded at him with such enthusiasm and entered his apartment as though he owned the place. He remembered telling Takumi that once he sees Gerard, he'd immediately scram off but couldn't now since he was dead tired and jetlag is chasing after him. He shut the door louder than accepted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"The fuck do you want now?" he all but snarled. "I don't want you here. And if Takumi-nii knows you're here, he'd blow a fucking fuse."

"Would you tell him, then, knowing that his wife—and your best friend—would get obviously worried?" At his scowl, Gerard laughed. "Don't worry, I came here in peace—"

"Peace rejected."

Gerard laughed again. "Okay, I know you hate me so much because of all the things I've done with you and Takumi but I just came here to tell you I want to start anew. I wanted to have some fresh start with you and Takumi."

"And what if we don't want to? You'd imprison us again in the Walker Estate?"

"Look, Aoi, come on. Don't be like this. I… I know I have a lot of things I've done against you and Takumi but, come on, I repented on that. I just wanted to—"

"What do you really want to say, Gerard?" he cut him off, annoyed now since he was being melodramatic and he doesn't really like the idea of him, standing here in front of his apartment—which he used to share with someone special to him—without his stepbrother Takumi knowing. And if he gets air about this, he was certain he'd receive an earful from him.

Takumi never really wanted him anywhere near Gerard because he had done a lot of awful things before his arrival in this world. And when he did arrived, and then Patricia died, all the more had he been treated like some oily dishrag. He tried to get away from the family, isolated himself from the rest of the world while the world continued to isolate him as though he was the scum underneath their shoes until Takumi found him, all alone on the sand box, playing on his own. Apparently, Takumi had known of his existence even before he realized his own situation, and took him in since even his own family did not want some bastard like him. He was happy he had taken him or he might have given up and lost himself to insanity but then again, Takumi never really let him in.

And now, Gerard wanted him in. And he didn't like it one bit because whereas Gerard and that psycho butler of his are involve, there would always be mess. And whereas there was mess, Takumi is more likely to get hurt. And he wouldn't allow Takumi to get hurt—not when Misaki is already involve with his brother.

Gerard sighed. "Okay. Fine. I give up. I'll tell you my reason for coming here."

He stand firm on his spot, showing him that stance that he was unwelcome no matter how much he prostrates himself on the ground. "I've got only a few seconds spared for you, dear brother of mine. I have a schedule with Takumi and Misaki today."

Gerard nodded, still looking as defeated as ever. "Okay. It's about them."

Aoi's forehead creased. "Them who?"

"Takumi and Misa-chan."

That frown became a permanent expression on his face. "What are you planning to do with them?" Gerard remained silent for a moment and all the more had he dreaded his answer before he started shaking his head. "No. No, you're not touching my brother—" he tried to exhale because he was already stuttering and right now, he need to calm himself. He glared at Gerard heatedly. "You are not touching Takumi and Misaki, Gerard! You could touch me, you understand?! Touch me, hurt me, and imprison me! Do whatever you want with me! You get that?! With me! But not them! Not—not them, fuck it! Not Misaki—or Takumi—because I swear if they get hurt—"

"Aoi, calm down, okay?!" Aoi was startled when Gerard came to him and touch him by his arm as though he was trying to calm him. And Gerard notice as well how Aoi would automatically cringed away from him as though he was scared of him—that he might do something odd or scary at him. Gerard sighed, and released Aoi before he took two steps back and raised both his hands in defeat. "Okay. Okay, I won't touch you. Just listen to me, okay?"

"You're not hurting them, Gerard."

"Yes. I won't hurt them because I have something better planned out there for them." His eyes were still mistrustful and Gerard accepted the fact that Aoi was still hostile at him due to all the things he had done against his youngest brother when he was nowhere near seven. He was mad for their existence and he had regretted all he had done against him and Takumi. He thought it would never leave a mark. But damn, with the way Aoi gazes at him as though he was seeing some monster in human pretension, he was certain he had traumatized Aoi to the point where he could never return again in one healthy and unmarked piece.

Gerard sighed, before he pulled out his calling card and placed it on the center table because he could see that Aoi isn't really willing nor ready to speak with him. "I'd leave this. Here. And I expect—and I'm going to wait—for you to call to me when you're finally ready to, well, speak with me."

"I never really wanted to see you again." Aoi shot back as easily as he could, trying to muster enough strength to go up against Gerard. "Get out. Now. And I mean it."

Defeated, Gerard nodded before he decided to finally step out of his apartment and into his car, regret still evading his system as he nodded at Ceddy before they finally drove off to town proper.

As soon as he was gone, Aoi slumped down on the carpeted floor and tried to rid himself from the fear that engulfed him at the sight of Gerard. He was already twenty three but damn, the fear he felt whenever Gerard is nearby, it never really disappears. And he feels as though it would never disappear even if his time here on Earth is up already. When he was steady enough, he picked up his phone and dialed Misaki's cell.

"_Aoi? Oh, my God, are you back in Japan now?!" _came Misaki's loud voice. _"Takumiiii! Aoi's back now! Hello? Aoi, still there, right? You want to come over for dinner?"_

Aoi smiled. Just by hearing her voice, he already feels as though he was back at home. "Sure. Give me the time table, baby."

.

"So much for a date, huh?"

Misaki snapped her head up at Takumi while she was trying to make them dinner since Aoi agreed to come over. She quirked an inquisitive eyebrow at him but the action jarred up the stitch on her right temple, thus, she immediately drop her eyebrow and continued mixing that sauce for the spaghetti she cooked she was well aware Aoi likes most. "Yeah, real too bad, isn't it? But it is Aoi we are talking about and, well, he was already a brother to me. He was still used with me cooking food for him as soon as he arrives from whichever country he ran off to."

Takumi stood by the counter, watching Misaki as she moved around his kitchen and couldn't help but remember an old picture he had painted on his mind during those days he felt so damn alone in this messed up world. And somehow, as she moved around his kitchen like she owned the damned place, he felt a fissure form inside his heart. And it was the kind of fissure that nearly knocked him breathless.

Why does he felt suffocated seeing her this way?

Thoughtlessly, Takumi walked towards Misaki and wordlessly wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to his hard body in order to engulf her in an embrace. He sighed, breathing in the scent that was coming off her smooth skin. "Why are you warm?" he asked Misaki, trying to open some topic that wouldn't put them into awkward situation.

But his question only made Misaki's skin go a few more degrees warmer. Had he not been on a proper state of mind, he would have thought she was already burning with fever with the way her skin nearly shoot sparks. "I-I… I don't know. Maybe it was because I was too near the stove."

Takumi snickered, lightly kissing the skin that connects her neck and her shoulder which, much to his amusement, made her a few more degrees warmer. "Hm, I don't think the stove is the reason for this warm skin."

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about, you jerk."

"The jerk is not really necessary." He mumbled, too amazed by her really amusing reactions. "Why do you get embarrassed easily?"

"I don't know, maybe because you were, like, badgering me when I'm trying to focus here on cooking food for supper for you and your pig brother."

Takumi laughed. "Aoi's no pig."

"Sure, he does. Because back then, he used to eat even my portion." He laughed again and skimmed his nose through her heated skin before he forced her to face him, lowering his face so that she stood taller than him. Misaki's forehead creased and despite the embarrassment on her face, she was still able to give out a properly confused expression. "W-What? What's the matter? Is there something on my face?"

"I just think you looked really lovely whenever you're blushing."

Misaki froze, before she frowned at Takumi and lightly punched him on the chest. "Please tell me you're not flirting with me, please."

Takumi started laughing again. "Well, I might just be doing that."

"Oh, God. You are seriously not doing this to me." she muttered and pushes him away to try to focus her entire mind on cooking Aoi's supper.

"What? What did I do?"

"What did you do? What do you think you're doing?" Misaki spat, still flustered because she was not used to Takumi's very… unusual flirting. "Come on, tell me. What do you think you're doing? What are you doing, Takumi? What's all these?"

"What do you think are all these—"

"Oh no, no, no, don't… don't twist my words, okay? Don't do… that."

"Don't do what?" Takumi challenged as he stood right in front of Misaki and crossed his arms over his chest, his usual flirty and enthusiastic mood was now gone. "Why? What do you think am I doing? Come on; tell me since I think you know so well what I'm doing."

"You just told me you're flirting with me."

"Oh, and what's the problem with that?"

Misaki was quiet for a moment as she stared at Takumi in disbelief. She wasn't sure what was going on with the man but hell, she would never allow him play her like this. "Rule number three, isn't it? Rule number three, Takumi. Have you forgotten that already?"

But to her annoyance, Takumi doesn't look the least bit deterred that he already got her fuck annoyed. "I haven't forgotten that. And you know what; it doesn't change anything at all. Rules are rules and you are to follow them."

Her mouth fell open in shock as to how harsh his words came out and sounded to her ears. Misaki smirked before she removed her apron and slammed it on the counter. "You are really an impossible guy." She started walking away only to end up halting when she felt Takumi's hand wrapped around her elbow. Misaki glared at him. "Don't touch me."

"Then, don't order me around—"

"If I said don't touch me, I mean it!" that and she harshly pushed Takumi away, trying to control herself since her anger was trying to get off her hands. Damn, she thought everything about them was okay now—that they no longer had any problems into dealing with each other. But she knows what he was doing to her and she wouldn't allow him to… to make her feel _that._ She already feels stupid enough to agree to this fraud marriage and she wouldn't allow this kind of fucked up attachment get into her damned system.

She was about to walked off again but Takumi was fast as he grabbed her elbow and yanked her back by to the counter, nearly slamming her against the concrete bar. "Listen here, Misaki because it seems to me like we need to clear up a few things between us." He held her chin up, forcing her to look up at him before he spoke again, although before he spoke, he regarded her wound first handedly as though he was still concerned about her welfare. "I can do whatever I want and you won't have any say about this because I fucking paid you to marry me, you understand that? So, even if I flirt around with you—or with any other women—you don't get to have a say nor complain about it. Even if I break some rules, you don't have a say about this. I paid you, do you get what I mean—"

_Slap!_

Takumi froze and he took two steps back at the force of Misaki's slap. Damn, he didn't even know someone like her could slap that hard. He touched his cheek, feeling the aftershocks of her hit before he slowly look up at her to glare at her only to end up freezing again. Another fissure formed in his heart when he saw those tears brimming into her amber eyes that would often gazed at him as though she revered him.

He was about to speak again, to gather up his thoughts, but Misaki lifted her hands again and smiled bitterly at him. "You're right. You're right… you paid me. That makes me no different from your usual bitches, huh?"

Takumi was stunned; his astonishment was far too wide for him to recover easily. "I… I didn't mean it that—"

"Come on, you apologizing now?" Misaki laughed, but there was some shaky edge on it. "Don't be, after all, I don't have a say to whatever you do since you paid me, remember?"

"Misaki—"

"Don't touch me, jackass." She pushed him away again and he made no further movements to touch her because he was quite certain he'd only pissed her off and watched her in silence as she wiped tears off her face and walked towards her bedroom.

Takumi couldn't help but cursed himself and thoughtlessly punched the counter for acting such a jackass to that only person who was able to offer him freedom.

_Damn. Damn it all. Why can't things stay fine between them?_

_._

"Hm, what's with your face?"

Aoi stared at Misaki who suddenly looked up at him with that crestfallen look on her face and sighed. She looked down and back to her food, more like picking on it than eating it. Aoi immediately thought she was having some sort of a problem but he didn't push for more. Aoi never pushed. Not Misaki, specifically, especially if he was certain that she wouldn't tell lest she was ready. She would come around, and sometimes, it would be days that would pass once she speaks up or calls him or comes knocking into his room. But things were different now. She's already married and she held that certain responsible over her shoulders Aoi never really wanted her to carry.

She was tough. But aside that tough façade, he knew she was weak.

Misaki smirked at him, and rolled spaghetti on her fork. "Get out of my face, Aoi."

"I'm not inside your face."

She laughed, and he laughed, too, because he knew that laugh was wholehearted. Misaki was never fraud. She was the truest person he ever met his entire life. "Really mature."

Aoi shrugged. "They said the first years of marriage were the hardest part of married life."

"They said right."

"So, what's the gist?" he pressed, trying to sound casual about it while he eats his noodles. "Did he hurt you?"

"No."

"Cheat on you?"

Misaki giggled. "Your brother was flirting with before we had a fight."

"Hm, Takumi is a sadist. So, what? Kissed you hard?"

"No. He kisses better, actually."

"Made you come on the wrong time?" Aoi yelped loudly when he felt Misaki stuck out her foot amidst his thigh. He glowered at her. "That was really a cruel thing to do on your brother-in-law."

"That was disgusting."

"I was just kidding." He retorted. "So, what? Did he… say something hurtful?" Aoi straightened his back when Misaki's expression distorted into something… painful. He dropped his chopsticks and run a hand through his hair. "Takumi could really be… mean at times." He offered. "You know that, right? You married him. You know that."

A sardonic laugh escapes her throat, and all the more Aoi had felt more… irate over his brother. "Hell yeah, I know something like that. I mean, I thought I just got so used to it by now that I thought that, well, it doesn't affect me anymore." She let out another shrug before dropping her fork, looking more… crestfallen than before. "Until he opens his smart mouth, of course, and end up saying something that, well, hurts me… because it was the truth."

"I'm gonna talk to him—"

"No. It's all right—"

"It's all right?" Aoi hissed heatedly at Misaki. "It's all right, you say, when you're looking like that? Damn, I never agreed on this fucked up marriage and allowed you to be sent off and become royalties like us just so Takumi could speak at you like this on the first place."

"Aoi, calm down." Misaki leaned forward and touch Aoi's hand and gently gripped it. "I'm okay, okay? It's just a little fight. Married people… does that. It's… it's unavoidable. People always fight, sisters' fight," she stared pointedly at him before smiling. "—we fight at times, too, remember? What more of Takumi and me? We're just… humans. You're brother is not perfect. He has his own flaws. I just wished that… I just wished that he would open up, you know? He always… keeps to himself. Keeps everything closed off. I just wished he'd speak more. We may be fighting and there might be times that I wanted to kill him for doing stupid things but, well, he's my husband and I… well… I… I would always want what's best for him."

Aoi stared at Misaki, contemplating her reaction, before he slap her hand away and picked up his for fork again and started poking his food. "Wow, when did you have a sense of responsibility?"

Misaki giggled again. "Hm, I don't really know. Maybe when I got kicked off to Marriage Ville."

"Real nice." He muttered sardonically. He tried to resume eating but found that he doesn't have the appetite anymore and picked up his plate again before dumping it all into the sink. "Your spaghetti's still the same. It's delicious."

"But you dump it into the sink."

"I lost my appetite."

"Bet you do." Misaki got up, and dump hers, too, before leaning on the counter to wink at Aoi. "Tell you what, let's play… a game."

"You know, had I not known that you smash your head against some damned table, I would have thought already that Takumi was hitting you."

Misaki giggled again. "Come on, you know your brother would never do that. So, a game? Are you on?"

Aoi frowned at her. "Married women still plays some damn game?"

"Married women who recently had a fight with their husband still play some damned game?"

"What game? Play with yourself?"

She chuckled. "You really are a pervert. Have you ever tried playing with yourself?"

"I was not that desperate, idiot." He chuckled when she started giggling. "And that's disgusting, fool. I would never, ever—as in ever—play with myself… like that. That was really disgusting."

"Says you."

"So, what do you suggest we play?"

"Um, there was a pool up in the rooftop. I really wanted a swim."

"Some swim, huh?"

"You in?"

"Hah, deal's on."

"Good. I'll go get some of your brother's extra clothes." Aoi watched as Misaki run off to his brother's room before he whirled to the sink to get the dishes done. He was halfway washing them when the doorbell chimed. Misaki peek at him through the hallway. "Aoi, honey, can you get the door, please? That could be your brother."

"Oh, okay. I'll be on it." He jumped off the counter, drying his hand in the process before he made a dash to the door and pushed it open, a wide yet forced smile was on his lips. He never really wanted to have a fight with his brother and sure as hell, he never wanted either to stick his ass onto someone else's fight. But it was already Misaki they were talking about. But since she had begged him not to speak with his ass of a brother, he'd follow her even though it was against his will. Aoi cleared his throat and unlocked the deadbolt, pulling off the chain lock off its hinge before pulling it open. "Yo, yo, yo, little shit—" he paused, staring back at the same shade of amber eyes—only lighter—before shutting his lips closed. "Yo, Tora, hello."

Igarashi Tora grinned at Aoi, sensing the look of displeasure and disappointment—and hostility in his deep blue eyes—before looking past his shoulders. "Is Misa inside?"

"Yes, but—"

"Aoi, is that Takumi—oh." Misaki paused either, hesitant at the sight of Tora, before running a hand over her raven hair and forcing out a smile. "Hi. Come in."

"No need, really." He smiled at her, winked at Aoi before grinning at Misaki. "So, I have a proposal for you."

Misaki's forehead creased. "And what might it be?"

"But first… you," he pointed Aoi. "—you'll be coming with us."

.

"Sir, Sir Aoi had come around here around lunch time."

Takumi tried to calm himself even though what he wanted to do is kill Aoi right as of the moment. He trust his brother, trust that he wouldn't do something as stupid as take his wife away to some God forsaken place he didn't even know, but not calling him? That was bullshit! Aoi was never careless, and he wouldn't really put Misaki in trouble but, damn, what was he so agitated about? They had a fucking fight, and the last thing in his mind is to have Aoi helped Misaki run off to some… some… somewhere where he wouldn't see her again. He already had plans to apologize, swallow his damned pride since it was his fault in the first place. He practically called her a bitch, labeled her on the same level as the women he previously dated. He never remembered the names of those women. But Misaki… her name stuck to his mind as though… as though it tells him—reminds him—that she was someone that meant to him more than necessary.

And now she was gone. He entered their pad; all prepared to prostate himself on the ground and begged for forgiveness even if it was definitely not his thing—something he had never done before because he could care less whether other people forgive him or not—and then, all his effort crumbled down in time to see her not there, her room empty, his wardrobe ransacked—as though someone got through his things—the plates on the sink half washed and the entire room looking as dull as ever. And he felt as though when she disappeared—with his stupid little brother—darkness seemed to have engulfed his home, his little sunshine gone.

"We will find her, Sir."

"Forget it, dammit." He pulled out his cell and started calling Aoi who, thankfully, by the third ring, answered. "Where the fuck are you?" he snarled as soon as he picked up. "Misaki? Where—where's Misaki and why didn't you—"

"Relax, little cousin. Your brother and your lovely wife are fine."

Takumi halted, and stared at the caller ID that was registering on his phone to check out if it was really Aoi he had called and when he was finally certain, he pressed it back on his ear again, walking away so the guards and the personnel wouldn't see the fury in his eyes. They were already distracted enough by his calm hostility. They might not be able to take things anymore if he exploded. Now, he was no longer worried with just his wife. He was worried with his brother, too. "What did you do with them?"

"You speak like I kidnapped them."

"If you didn't bring them here within minutes, I fucking swear, Igarashi, that I'm going to fucking kill you—"

"Come on," he laughed again, and all the more had Takumi felt anger emerged into his system at the sound of his mocking laugh. "—your wife seemed really problematic when I get there. And Aoi was comforting her. I couldn't simply walk away when my first love and classmate and friend looks as though she was too emotionally hurt. And her forehead, damn, don't you really know how to take care of a woman?"

"It's none of your business, you asshole. Put her on the line."

"Can't do that."

"Igarashi, I'm going to fucking kill you, I swear—"

"Don't swear. Your grandpa might hear you and that would have been more awful."

Takumi paused, the sound of the word _grandpa _incapacitating him even more. "You brought her to that old bastard?! With Aoi?! Are you going crazy now, you—"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down, okay?" he laughed again, but Takumi was nowhere near happy as his hands shook. And if he could just chuck his phone at someone right now, he would be glad if Igarashi Tora and that bastard brother of his who was also involved in this conspiracy would suddenly appear out of nowhere so he could throw his phone into their faces. "Calm down. I guess it's high time we settle this like men, don't we? And you know we don't mean anything against your wife when you went all through the trouble just to get her to marry you."

Takumi's face went darker as he remained silent.

Igarashi laughed. "Come on; don't give me the cold shoulder treatment now. It's not like I'd tell Aoi that you only married Misaki so that he'd be free from the binds of the Walkers."

"Where are Misaki and Aoi?"

"Where do you think we are?"

"I'm coming to get her."

"Oh. Okay. Then come here and get them at your dear brother's place."

.

Misaki was quiet as she allowed those women Gerard asked to get her dressed up be dress up. They put light makeup on her, putting the same headdress they had place on her head during the day of her wedding to make her look like some damned fairy before they forced her in some green flowing dress that bounces prettily whenever she walks. It was sweetheart cut which had laces all over—green laces—and they paired it with some ridiculously itchy green lacy gloves and killer heels. But Maria came some time after they were done dressing her up and handed her a pair of green ballet flats that goes well with her long gown too. It was really nice to wear any flat footwear but when Aoi arrived with her customary Chuck Taylor with the green vector swirls—the one she had used to come here when they were dragged away by Igarashi—she was more than glad to wear it since it wouldn't be really seen what with her gown's trail already covering the entire floor.

The lady redoes her makeup, trying to freshen her up, before leaving her in the room to get herself ready. She thought it was really a bad idea, leaving again without telling Takumi but Igarashi had proposed that it would be better if this kept a secret since they have plans to _surprise _him since it was already the time of the month—his birthday.

And she'd been married to him for nearly a month now since their wedding came around even before the month of March ends.

A month of being married to Usui Takumi and yet… there was still no progress on their relationship.

Damn, this was really bad development.

She gazed at her reflection in the mirror, staring at the woman right before her who was more… beautiful now and well fend-off than before. Back then, she couldn't even buy a decent shirt nor pants. Her footwear were always either, a present from Aoi or something she had pick up from flea market. She would have the money but it would always be for the food or the electric bill or she was too busy buying something for Suzuna or her Dad. She didn't have anything back then. She had no money; luxury… a big house… dresses. She doesn't have heeled shoes, people that would do her hair or her makeup. She doesn't sit all day, with people serving food for her or asking her what she wanted, how she wants her coffee done or if she wanted massage. She doesn't have everything back when her family was still complete. But she was happy. It was an insufferable but she had love. Now, she has all the things she wanted to have for the benefit of her family… but she lost that one essential thing she had grown accustomed to have despite not having everything.

She couldn't have love.

Maybe that fucked up saying was really right: You can't have everything in the world.

"What's with your face?"

Misaki sighed, before she fiddled with her curled hair and tried to look like she was enjoying what she have. "Aoi, get off my face—"

"Sorry to say but I'm no Aoi." Misaki immediately snapped her head up to the mirror in time to see Tora standing by the door and grinning at her. "Wow, you look really beautiful. Can't believe you were hiding some beauty behind your tough exterior."

She smiled a small one. "Don't flatter me, really. Because you know, I still think this was a bad idea. Takumi's no… party guy."

"I know that." Tora laughed. "But really, he just called me awhile ago and said that he was coming here to party with us."

"Bet he was only coming here because he wanted to do more wrecking." She muttered, still annoyed because of her recent discovery. "Or probably, he came here because he was mad Aoi and I didn't get to call him before we run off."

"Hm, now you're talking like a married woman."

"I am a married woman."

"Do you love him?"

At that question, Misaki stilled. She stared up at Tora, startled by the sudden question and when she finally recovered after realization that her situation with Takumi is not under normal circumstances, she nodded. "I wouldn't marry him if I don't feel… um, that way."

Tora shrugged. "You didn't answer the question."

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Why do you think I'm asking you this?"

"Drop it, Tora."

"Your secret can't forever be hidden, Misaki. It'll always remind you that, one way or another; you made such a stupid decision in your life."

Misaki glared at Tora before she stands and whirls around to face him, anger was visible in her orbs. "This is not a stupid decision. He needs me."

"He _needs _you to _free _him." Tora corrected as he step into her room and shut the door closed. "Misaki, I never knew you to be a stupid woman. You were… nice and everything. Hardworking. So why? Why did you marry him when you know his reasons—"

"Why do you know this?" she inquired. "Are you spying on me? Again? You know, your hobby of being some psycho stalker is reaching such a substantial and irrepressible altitude. I could sue you for this."

"You won't do that to family."

"What is family, Tora?" she asked. "I've got no family. I've got no more left after that. Suzuna is, of course, but, really, what is family? I lost everything after… after that. I've lost practically everything that sometimes, I was wondering if these are all just some fucked up dream. That maybe, Mom wasn't really dead and Suzuna was really my sister, Dad was alive and I'm back in Saporro working my ass off at some farm… not married to some stranger who I was beginning to… to… who I was beginning to get some fucked up attachment to. Now you ask me if I love him. It was supposed to be an easy question. I could have answered it had you asked me days before all these. But now… fuck, I don't even know what's happening to me."

"Misaki—"

"Just leave me alone. Family does that, right? They leave relatives alone when they needed some space. I need space, Tora—lots of it. One look on all of you and I feel like I get suffocated."

Tora watched in silence as Misaki got her bag from a corner and pushed past him before pushing the door open only to end up gasping at the sight of Takumi standing right before her. She let out a startled breath, backing off a few steps away from him since he looked absolutely dangerous standing right there in front of her looking at her as though she was some kind of cornered prey.

When she was finally calmed, she tried opening her mouth. "I… what are you doing here?"

"I've come for you." His answer made her still again and she watched him watch her, looking like he was waiting for her to do the first move.

Misaki gathered her things on the floor and whirled to face Tora again. "Keep in mind what I've told you, Igarashi. I don't want trouble coming from you."

Igarashi raised his hand and nodded. "Okay."

"In a minute." Misaki watch Takumi as he entered her room and gasped loudly when he throw a punch right straight on Tora's face. She shrieked.

"You stay the hell away from my wife, you understand?!" Takumi snarled at Tora, his fist grabbing his collar before he shove him on the floor and turned to Misaki. She was still alarmed by the anger on his voice that when he whirled around to face her, she almost took five steps away from him to ensure her safety. But she couldn't do it because she was firmly rooted on the ground. Takumi stared at her; his eyes were almost contracted with the way his irises narrowed at the sight of her. But then, she was confused when her eyes suddenly softened when it caught the gauze on her forehead. He sighed, it was a shaky one and his stance went from rigid to awkward as though he was trying to calm himself. Misaki stared at him before her gaze trailed down to his fist which had blood on it.

And then, she saw his entire being. He was all messed up. His hair was disheveled, his eyes were crazed and his lips were firm as though he was trying to suppress his anger. And his hands, they were bloody, like he's been repeatedly punching something.

"What happened to you?" she managed to finally asked before dropping her things to touch his bleeding hand. "Where did you get this?"

"Let's go home."

"We're not leaving lest you had this cured. Come on." Misaki darted a quick, anxious glance at Tora first who nodded at her in encouragement before she dragged Takumi into the room she was requested to use—the one next to Aoi—and led him into the bathroom. She opened the faucet and carefully placed Takumi's hands under the running water before she looked for the first aid box when all of a sudden, she was forced to whirl around and ended up being swept away into a deep and forceful kiss by him.

Misaki didn't pushed Takumi away even if he was already beginning to hurt her because she was quite certain he needed something… an outlet to release all the anxiety he was experiencing. And she wanted this, too, because her stresses are building up and she wanted him too even if she doesn't have any idea why she wanted him this much… and not only because she needed him physically. His kisses were rough, something that was driving her out of her sanity as he carried her up and made her sit into the sink, the running water already drenching the laces of her skirt.

He was going all fast and Misaki wasn't ready for him yet. It was fast and they barely cleared the way since he seemed like he wasn't sure of what to do with his hands. He breathe into her neck, placing kisses all over her skin while she fumbled with his shirt, pulling it off and throwing it off to the floor, touching his warm skin, feeling every part and inch of him, wondering why she wanted her stranger husband so much when she was nothing to him but like all the other girls he had dated. But then again, it was her that he married. Even if she was just flattering herself, she was on a different level than them because it was her she married.

Misaki was dragged off the sink and she didn't know how he'd done it because next thing she knew she was on the bed and her well pressed gown were crumpled and her hair were in extreme mess. She could taste her lipstick inside his mouth as he do her and she's got nothing else to do but completely surrender her entire being to him, giving him whatever he wanted because she was well aware that Takumi needed her in a different level he had needed others in bed.

She shivered when he joined their bodies and immediately opened her eyes and looked deep down into his green orbs that seemed to have gone darker and darker as he hunch and thrust into her. Her nails dug into his skin, sweat trickled down her forehead while she shakily caressed his damp forehead, relishing the feeling of him inside her, making them one complete person. Her breathing became labored, as well as he, and she wanted more to regret in the morning that would come when he reverts back to his old self again and call her whatever. Misaki was certain she was being used, but she set the thoughts aside and pulled his face back to hers, kissing him in a more passionate way she never expected herself to actually do.

She was moaning and he was calling out her name with so much reverence she felt like she could die any minute now. Their kiss was passionate now and when their lips parted, Misaki smiled at Takumi and kisses him on the lips again before saying, "Happy birthday, Takumi."

.

Misaki was still silent as she watched Takumi sleep next to her, his arms was wrapped around her waist in an overly protective and possessive way. And she thought, this would be the second time they had slept together. She never really feared any repercussions, and if ever there would be anything that would happen because of a few hours of carelessness and irresponsibility—and breaking a few rules—she would gladly accept her punishments.

Even if she was certain as day that one day, it might just cost her a huge piece of her being… and heart.

She twirled his golden locks around her fingers, feeling the smooth and silky strand caress the pads of her soft fingers. She didn't really know how she would face him again, how they would interact with each other when everything is all just about… _this _between them. Takumi needed her to free him, Tora was right but he demanded a deeper need that Misaki wasn't that ready yet to give him. He was asking for the impossible and whenever his… _needs _would suddenly emerge, she would always be caught off guard and end up surrendering herself in complete and careless abandon to him. He was her undoing, and yet, despite all the barriers between them, all the hostilities they share, the misunderstandings and not fully opening up with one another, she was happy he still needed her. That he would only do _this _with her and definitely not with some other woman.

And now, she was attached to him on a level she hadn't experienced yet. Oh yes, she was attached with Aoi, but she never felt this way towards her best friend, either. She would be sad if Aoi would suddenly disappear but the sadness that would appear once it would be Takumi who would disappear could be something she might not recover already from.

She run a hand through her already messy hair, wondering what could be this thing she was feeling, why her heart aches and beats for him, why she was happy whenever he'd look her way and why she was not hesitant on surrendering herself to him when he never really view the same things the way she views them. She was wondering why every time he was around, time seems to have ceased and the world slows down to give them a much longer time period since theirs had time limit on it.

And it was unfair that while she was lying on her bed thinking about him, he could be lying on his own thinking about someone else—something else—but not her, that while she thinks that they were making love, it would be just casual sex with him.

And then again, the asymmetry of the world would really annoy her—make her feel as though she was the most incompetent person in the world out there because she couldn't get him to see the world the way she sees them. And already, the despair was taking over her since there were still no progress, no development between them. Would it always be like this? They would… do this every after fight because they couldn't voice out apologies? Always waiting for the other to do the first move? Always waiting? Thinking about the things that were always left unsaid? Thinking how they will make this marriage work for the entire year when they were always at each other's throat?

And in the end, it would always be her suffering the repercussions since she was always the one affected whenever they'd fight.

Again, the asymmetry of the world infuriates her.

Takumi stirred, placing all of his weight on her since he was already and almost on top of her, resting on her as though he was more comfortable being skin-to-skin with her instead of casually sleeping next to her. Misaki shut her eyes close, caressing his messy and chaotic hair, stroking his warm back before humming to make sure he continues his sleep since she wasn't ready to face him yet. The party downstairs already cancelled after Tora's announcement that Takumi suddenly felt sick and couldn't make it—probably because he was certain they would never make it past the door once Takumi corners her in her bedroom.

Misaki eyed Takumi again and without thinking, kissed him on the forehead, a deed more intimate than what they've done just a few hours ago and surrendered herself to stupor, too, wondering when would she ever really sleep in peace and not fear the day that she and Takumi would end up on another fight again.

And inside her colorful dreams, she was quite certain she heard Takumi whispering '_I love you' _in her ear—something that would never really happen in reality.

.

**ANDY**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Not mine. Not plagiarized. Don't own anything and all that shit.

#19. He had everything in the tips of his fingers; or so he thought until he get to meet her. Now, more than ever, Usui Takumi wanted nothing more but to possess that amber-eyed woman who, literally speaking, came crashing into his word like a falling star. But can a love so untimely and not destined turn into something... fateful?

.

**FATEFUL**

**Dedicated to:**

Guileene and Coline who prefers my only Gakuen Alice fan fiction over my Maid-samas. Haha. Chill out, guys. This one's for Tricia, Ken, Gladys, Rea &amp;&amp; Milleth. See you next semester, buddies!

**-;-**

**Eight:**

Misaki woke up when the sunshine hit her face, it was Monday and when she glanced up her digital clock, it already reads quarter to eight in the morning. She squeezed her eyes shut again, groaning sleepily, before she forced herself up since she had a big—yet boring—day ahead. After the cancelled party at Gerard's place, Tora who ended up in a hospital whining about Takumi's punch, she and her estranged husband went home quietly the next day without ever talking with each other. Well, he would offer small type questions like, _have you eaten already _or _get some sleep _or _take the rest of the day off _but other than that, there was nothing between them. They did not talk about _that _either. And of course, that was the least thing in her mind to talk about as of the moment with the way things are going downhill between them. And besides, she never really liked talking about stuff like that. She remembered repeatedly smashing a book on Aoi's head whenever he'd open up topic about his rather… adventurous sex life—and she did not like any of it.

Misaki smiled at the thought of her brother-in-law slash best friend before she kicked off the blanket off her, revealing that soft white nightdress she was wearing and much of her skin and went into her vanity mirror. She sighed at the sight of the bruises on her wrist and thighs, a sign of Takumi's lovemaking since he tends to get rough with her on times and yet, she still loved the way he was touching her. She was well aware it wasn't his fault since she would always ask him to hold her tighter and now that this tight hold he had of her was showing its mark—marking her—now, she had realized, although stupid, that she actually looked beautiful in them—him marking her, she meant.

She must really be one masochistic son of a bitch.

But then again, she was already a masochistic one for accepting his absurd proposal. She run a hand through her messy hair again, and decided to get off the mirror since she was already thinking really crazy things before making slow and graceful strides towards the door. She rounded the corner, and frowned when she noticed that the lights by the living room were switched off and immediately, she walked towards the light switch, wondering if it were broken only to end up gasping at the sight of Takumi seated by the couch, his laptop open in front of him while he looked obviously dazzling wearing nothing but some cargo pants and a white shirt that hugged his body well as though it had a mind of its own.

She froze on spot, her feet rooted on the ground as they locked eyes with each other for a moment. Takumi stared at her using his own cold yet affectionate green orbs and when he dropped his eyes back to his laptop, her heart suddenly smarted and her depression was back again. She was about to walk back to her room to fix herself—since she thought she looked indecent when to Takumi's eyes, she looked entirely alluring and pleasing—when she heard the soft click of his laptop as he pushed it down.

"Good morning." He greeted Misaki, and she could sense early awkwardness around the room.

She stilled again before nodding and forced out a smile. "Yeah, morning."

"Have you had coffee?"

"Uh?"

Takumi looked away, his hands inside his pockets and his posture were rigid as he stands and went to the kitchen and started the percolator.

Misaki was fast as she ran towards him. "You… you don't need to do that. I, uh, I can do this—"

"What, husbands can't serve their wives?" she froze at his words before scratching her head, uncertain of what she really wanted to say before she finally decided to get her usual bright pink travelling mug and placed it at the top of the counter so he could just pour coffee on her mug without having to move around the kitchen to get her ridiculous mug.

"Thanks." She muttered as soon as he was done. She wanted to turn away from him because his gaze was really starting to distract her but then again, his stare rooted her in place. Her forehead creased though when he smirked. "I didn't seem to catch the joke."

Takumi laughed, and her heart swelled because he was finally laughing and this time, his eyes held no pretense. In fact, he looked as though he was really enjoying these. "I was just thinking that that dress really compliments your skin."

"Are you thinking about green stuff again? You seem to be so good on that."

"You make it sound like I'm some kind of pervert."

"Are you not?" Takumi laughed, and Misaki couldn't help but laugh, too, before she decided to sip on her coffee and placed it back down the counter. "Well, I'm just… gonna get dressed—"

"Want to go out today?"

She stilled again, wondering what Takumi had eaten and watched him as he leaned over the counter and smiled at her in a real seductive way. Tongue in cheek, she answered, "Er, like… working?"

Takumi chuckled a dark one. "Working? What makes you think I'm going to dragged you all the way into my work office?"

"I'm not quite following you."

"Let's just say this is my way of making peace."

Misaki laughed. "Like… flirting with me, is that it?"

"It's part of it."

She laughed inwardly, warmth suddenly engulfing her entire system as she finally nodded and smiled at him. "Well, like what I've said, I better get dressed, then."

"Hold on for a second." She back away when Takumi suddenly jumped off the counter and took a few sips from her mug, looking comical since he was really masculine yet he was using some bright pink mug before he walked forward her again and stand looming over her.

She was suddenly hesitant again. "Er, what?"

"Let me help you with the getting dressed up part."

.

Takumi drove quietly while risking glances to his wife who seemed to have been so tired by all the activity they had done for the rest of the day. She was peaceful even in her sleep, and he envied her because she could just snore around and leave the entire Universe just to snag some peaceful rest. It was a fun day, he would admit that. They had lunch on some diner he never thought he would find himself eating at, played pingpong to some place Misaki told him she used to hang out with Aoi, they've done video games too at an arcade shop before they decided to sit around by the park in complete disguise which Misaki insisted on doing until the sun went down and illuminated more of her beauty.

And she was so tired she barely made it to his car and he ended up carrying her even if she was repeatedly hitting him on his back because he manhandled her to his shoulders.

And so they made peace, there weren't any apologies really but Misaki had understood him well. She knew well that he could never give out an apology… and yet, she understand him well. She was too generous of him, she was so gracious. She just… she just gives him whatever he wanted—whatever he needed—and stays by his side even though he could never offer her anything but… nothing. He parked by the reserved spot on the PL2 and stared at his wife, wondering how she could look so peaceful when he had already… tainted her to the point that she would never be able to return anymore to what she previously was once all these are now over.

He would say that he never really thought that he was having sex with her. It was… it was more than that. He never did something like that with the women he previously dated. He was always rough with them, thinking that they were of the same level with his late mother who, after bringing him up into this miserable world, abandoned him like he was some kind of puppy. He was always cruel with women, intimidating them and making sure he scares the hell out of them so they'd stay away. So they wouldn't get attached. But it was always different with Misaki. He scared her, used her, and tried to intimidate her so she wouldn't have to get attached. But by the end of the day, no matter how much he tells her off, she would always come back. She gives him space, gives him all the time he needed to get his thoughts together. She was way too generous for her own good and yet… and yet she was still waiting for him even after all the things he does against her.

Why must she stick with his damned rules when she could simply run away from all these—or probably expose his stupid deals with her into the public? Why must she stick with him?

Why is she so responsible, dammit?!

Takumi removed his coat and drape it over her before he brushed the back of his hand against her jaw, feeling the smooth skin that brushes against his own. He stared at his own wife, wondering how she get into this kind of situation but still come out victorious. He stared at her face, adoring the thick bands of eyelashes that framed her eyes, casting dark shadows over her face that gives out to much emphasis on her well accentuated yet slightly rounded cheeks. He sighed, leaning back on the backrest of his seat before he finally decided to get off his car and carry her out back to their home—his home which this little sunshine already invaded.

And just when he was about to bring her to her own room, he stopped short, stared at the beautiful woman that fitted his arms perfectly well as though it was carved out only for her before he decided to kicked his door open and carried her inside his room, gently placing her down his bed and tucking her underneath the bed sheets before he sat next to the sleeping princess next to him and watched her intently as she slept in peace. Takumi thought about Misaki some more, asking himself what he really wanted to do with her when it was so obvious she was already beginning to invade a lot of space inside his mind. She would always come up on the most unexpected of times, sneaking into his cataleptic and cognizant state, reminding him that it was her who freed him and his brother. The thoughts were always monotonous and yet, he couldn't stop thinking about her that way. She was… she was always inside his mind.

She was always present in his mind… and he was beginning to wonder what would have happened to him once she just… stops entering his mind. Or what would really happen if this goes on even after the end of their bargain.

He leaned forward her, kissing her on the lips—her slightly parted lips—that still tasted like those ridiculously sweet cotton candy stuff they bought over some convenience store. And he couldn't help but laugh when he saw her nearly drooling over those sweet stuff that he just couldn't deny her happiness. And so, he ended up buying an entire box for her, with the cashier lady recognizing them. He was about to go and intimidate the woman but Misaki held him by the arm and smiled at the lady and told her to keep things quiet since they are in a quiet and very confidential rendezvous. And so, even the lady was still captured by his wife's inborn charm that she ended up nodding her head like some idiot and allowed them off without trouble. Next thing he knew, they were sitting into some kind of café shop—one that was served by maids and other cosplaying women which really embarrassed him because he never dared enter shops like that before—and was having some kind of black tea with honey on the side.

And it was really ridiculous. He swore on that day that he would never allow Misaki to handle their itinerary again.

Misaki moaned against his mouth that was playing with hers and it only stimulated him more. He was tired due to all day's rendezvous but he never gets tired playing around with her. He usually settles it on with women immediately, sating himself before leaving but when Misaki arrived, he realized he seems to be holding back himself as hard as he could because he never really like her to think he was some kind of sex addict—well, he wouldn't deny that he's addicted to her. Takumi lowered his lips down to her jaw and trailed open mouthed kisses against her warm neck, his hands were beginning to unfasten the buttons of that green dress she was wearing. And that green dress damned complimented her skin. He liked seeing her wearing clothes with the colors he liked most. Her breathing were suddenly laborious, and it was so obvious that he was stimulating her even though she was asleep, and all the more had it turned him on.

Her hands moved, and probably because she was still half-asleep that she looked like a zombie while he was flirting with her. Her kisses weren't as deep as her previous ones and when he opened her mouth to allow his tongue in, her nails dug into his skin. Takumi explored her mouth, sucking her, tasting her, and wanting every bit of her before he drew back again for breath because all these obsessive kissing of her is making him incoherent and all that shit.

"Taku…mi." she whispered inarticulately as she kissed him back distractedly, stupor still reigning on her system.

Takumi kissed her back fervently, trying to gain a more productive response and when he did, he forced himself to stop because he was quite certain it would lead them into something more than kissing. He sighed, controlling himself—something he had never done before with women he previously used—and kissed her one last time before he started removing his clothes and lay on the bed next to Misaki, opening some more of her buttons so she wouldn't feel suffocated on that dress she decided to wear for their date.

And just lying next to her made him feel fully rested. He never thought back then that he could simply used the bed for sleeping and resting. But everything seemed to have changed when this little woman who was his fiancé for three weeks and next his seductive wife arrived in his life. Everything was screwed up at first… but ever since she came, the… chaos just disappeared. He washed his hands over his face and pulled her closer to him, nearly suffocating her with his embrace but he felt ridiculously warm when Misaki responded almost as eagerly and wrapped her own arms around and over his neck. She buried her face on the crook of his neck and when he was certain she was already comfortable enough on her position, he pulled on the blanket with his feet and drape it over them, making sure his Misaki would never get cold because if she gets as much as sick, he would definitely blow a fucking fuse.

He never wanted her harmed, that's why he was mad when he saw that fucking wound on her forehead. Upon the remembrance of the wound, he immediately adjusted Misaki into his body, molding her against his and started to check out her stitches. She winced at his touch and he mentally cursed himself for hurting her. And without thinking, he leaned in forward again and kissed her wound gently, making sure she wouldn't feel his lips pressed against her skin. Misaki sighed; a smile was playing on her lips as she pushed herself closer to Takumi, as though the closeness he offered isn't enough for her, wrapping her arms around him in a way that was more affectionate than that of a chokehold he was so used to experiencing whenever he'd sleep with different women. And he didn't know what hit him because he just allowed her to touch him—when nobody else could—and allowed himself to absorb her warmth because for the first time, he thought he was at peace, his familial problems and everyday duties already locked inside a box with the keys safe inside Misaki's big heart.

Takumi shut his eyes close, his hands firm on his Misaki since he would never allow her to go off again without him.

.

Misaki groaned arduously before stretching on her limbs that seemed to have felt thrice as stiff as before. But she couldn't really stretch properly when something heavy was placed on top of her. She moaned, shivering when she felt something cold—and wet—brushing against the base of her throat, touching and awakening her deepest instinct early in the morning. And she began thinking that if this was a dream; she wouldn't really want to wake up yet. Another sigh escaped her lips as her hands automatically reached out for something—someone—and when she caught on something soft, she slowly opened her eyes and found another pair of light green emerald eyes staring back through her.

Misaki shut her eyes closed again. "Hm, this dream is way better than my other dreams. I don't want to wake up anymore." She muttered languidly and incoherently.

She heard someone chuckle and that distracted her for a moment. Damn, this dream was really good. Damn her for wanting Usui Takumi so much that it haunts her even inside her dreams. Lips were suddenly on her and she had no other choice but to kiss the person inside her dreams back. Even in the state of half sleep, she doesn't want to disappoint that Takumi inside her reverie. She wanted to please him, always please him, because she absolutely dislikes it whenever he was mad at her. She didn't know when it started but she already made it a hobby to please her husband the way he easily pleases her. She opened her mouth to allow his tongue in, moaning in pleasure when his hands started to stroke her exposed skin. And when the man inside her dreams started kissing her on the neck, she let out a pleasured sigh.

"This dream starts to feel real."

Another chuckle reverberated around the room—her unfamiliar room. "Hm, sad to say it was not a dream. Misaki… open your eyes."

She frowned and starts shaking her head. "Don't wake me up yet. Takumi's already gone to work. I don't like being alone here."

The lips disappeared from her neck and the weight was suddenly lifted off her before that velvet-like voice echoed inside her ears again, dragging her to a further state of slumber. "You don't like being left alone in here?"

Thoughtlessly, she nodded. "Yes… I was always left alone back at home when I was a kid… until Suzuna arrived. Could we not talk about that?"

"Then, what do you like?"

"Making out with you?" when her Takumi inside her dream snickered, she couldn't help but snicker, too, and slowly opened her eyes. She sighed at the sight of his eyes that sparkled like gemstones. Languidly, she lifted up her hand and touches his cold cheek. She frowned. "Your cheeks are frozen. I guess I better imagined about a warmer place for us. Wait up; I'd try to dream about Hawaii."

Takumi—inside her dreams—laughed again before leaning forward her and kissed her on the lips. "How many times must I say that you were not dreaming for you to believe me?"

"I am dreaming because this is my room and the real Takumi is rotting away in his office again that was his wife and family… the jerk."

Another laugh. "That was one cruel way to define my job. And to correct you, you are my wife and my family."

"That was something Takumi would never say." She lolled and shuts her eyes closed again. "He's always been pretty closed-off. Can we not talk about him?"

"Well, what do you want to talk about?" his voice was obviously amused.

"I'm gonna dream about something warmer for both of us so you're not feeling cold—mmp!" she giggled when she was swept away by a kiss again, but this time it was harder and more… profound. Too needy that she had nothing else to do but obliged to his needs. She kissed him back with so much fervor, instinctively rubbing her body against him as sparks shoot over what's left of the clothes she was wearing when Takumi suddenly resurfaced and chuckled against her neck.

She groaned. "Buzz killer."

Takumi laughed. "Easy there, tiger. I don't really want to make love with some woman who thinks she was still asleep. I don't take advantage of those kinds of women."

"I'm not…" Misaki frowned and started opening her eyes again. She sighed when she saw Takumi still on top of her, wearing nothing but some ratty pants, and looking damn fresh even if his hair was in extreme mess. "I really am dreaming. Takumi would never look this sloppy into my eyes—although I must admit that this is really something I like."

Takumi had that amused expression glinting in his eyes as he stared at Misaki, obviously pleased by his wife's mindless rambling and admission of what she likes about her—and he wished that she'd go on and on like this so he'd know what she really was thinking about him. "Hm, I must say that your dreams are really wild. You're really funny, you know?"

"I am? Weird. I don't think my Takumi in the real world thinks of me that way."

"_Your_ Takumi?"

"Yes." Suddenly, her usually smiling eyes turned sour. "And you can't have him—nobody could. He's mine. I'd kill someone who'd try to take him from me."

Takumi tried to hold in his laughter as he stared and continually watch his wife and her incoherent rambling. "Don't worry, I won't take _me _from you. You have every right to own me. I don't mind at all."

"I don't own you. I own Takumi! _Ta-ku-mi. _You know how to pronounce his name, right? And he's my wi—fe—no, scratch that! He's my husband. Can you believe that? That Usui Takumi who was revered by everyone—that guy whom I caught shacking up with his… well, she's really not his girlfriend—was my husband? This was another dream, right?"

"Are you drunk?"

Misaki waved one hand in dismiss, pulling into Takumi's hair harder than necessary. "Drunk?! I could never be drunk. The last time I drink booze was when Aoi and I went to this stupid party at Honshu and damn, that was really a bad day. Hah! We woke up and realized we slept by the parking lot and we've got hung-over and we were throwing up the whole day—"

"Whoa, easy there, I don't really want to hear the visuals—"

"Are you really a dream? The Takumi in my dreams listens to whatever I say—something that wouldn't really happen lest I forced him down the couch and tie him with wire." Misaki sighed, before staring back up at her illusion again. "This is beginning to get crazy. The more I talked the more I'm starting to think I'm really awake."

Takumi smirked—his heart smarted due to her mechanical chatting—before he leaned forward her again and started kissing every exposed inch of her skin. "Well, what can you say about making love with me inside your dreams? Does that sound like a nice idea?"

Misaki stilled for a moment before she looked around and when the edges of her room still looked as though she was really dreaming—well, she was really dreaming, right?—she turned back to Takumi and nodded. "This is all just a dream, right?"

"Yes."

"Then, all these would never really happen in reality, right? Since I'm just dreaming, I mean."

Another nod. "Yes."

"Well, okay—mmp!" as soon as the words were out, Takumi swiftly kissed Misaki, pulling her out of her sanity and making sure she wouldn't wander anymore since he was far too amused and stimulated with her to suddenly stop once she realizes that everything was nothing apart from a dream. He risked a glance on the side table, grinning at the camera which had red light on it indicating that it was recording before he focused himself on Misaki.

He'd have lots of fun teasing her once she's… sane again.

.

Misaki swiftly sat up—and ended up wincing—before she looked around and realized she was in an unfamiliar room—more like Takumi's room! Again! Her entire body ache and she felt absolutely bothered because she keeps on remembering that she was having a dream about Takumi and that they were talking and ended up with her having sex with him. No! She never uses sex in her vocabulary. She made love with Usui Takumi—again!—inside her damned dream! Damn! She's starting to act like a pervert now! She was so smitten by her husband that even in her dreams, his touches and moves and the feeling of his entire being filling her was present in her dreams! She should really get to the hospital now and schedule some psychotherapy session with a doctor! Any doctor would do so long as her… illness with regards to her obsession of her husband would be healed. She run a hand through her messy hair and tried to calm her breathing when something cold brushed against her exposed skin.

Misaki shivered, glaring at the air conditioning unit that was still on when her eyes suddenly darted to the digital clock on the table… and it reads quarter to three in the afternoon.

Afternoon? She's been asleep all day? She tried to get up, but the stupid aches on her body was really distracting her than when she kicked the futon off to check if she got some bruises or something, she gasped upon seeing herself naked.

Naked?! Immediately, she grabbed back the futon—wincing a little—before she looked around in extreme alarm. She shut her eyes close, trying her best not to panic because that was what her Mom had taught her when in really… panicky situations. She tried to remember what happened last night. They went into a date, they reconciled—Takumi and her—and since she was so tired, she remembered nothing but sleeping into his car while they drove home. And then… then nothing… she had that dream… yes, that wonderful dream—that's not the point at the moment!—she had that _weird _dream that she was sleep talking again and she was speaking with Takumi, rambling about whatever trivial things that comes to her mind and then… and then.. he asked her if she wanted to… make… make—

"Arg! Why am I so stupid?!" she yelled angrily and started to thrash over the bed. She yanked on the strands of her hair, trying her best to remember her stupidity but she was still too sleepy back a few hours ago to really act… lucid. _Fuck! What lack of common sense have I done now?! _

_Okay, Misaki… yes… calm down. Take deep breathes… deep calming breathes. Hmmm… Okay. Okaaaay. Don't forget to exhale. Exhaaaaaale. Whoosh. And slowly try to remember what happened a while ago. It wasn't so bad to forget things. You were still… sleepy—yes, sleepy—so it's alright if you don't remember at all. _

She shake her head furiously, her usual yoga not useful at all as she slammed herself against the pillow—which, in fact, had Takumi's scent all over—before she stared up into the ceiling. She was still on coma mode when she notice a piece of paper stuck next to her. She frowned, slowly getting up and reached out for it before she unfolded it and started scanning through the note, which, had obviously Takumi's elegant handwriting.

_Misaki, _she read.

_I have to leave for a moment since something came up. I hope you were still sleeping once I came back and I would have to crumple this stupid piece of love letter and throw it into the bin since I don't want you to think that I'm being such a marshmallow. By the way, you were really funny awhile ago. I had lots of fun… playing with you. I hope it happens again and when it does, I hope to be there by your side._

_Takumi_

_PS: Check out the recorder. And even if you delete the video, I already made lots of copies since I was quite certain you'd be in extreme rage you might either delete it or throw it out of the window. But I don't really advice you to do that._

_I'll be back before you know it._

_You were really funny._

_T_

Misaki's forehead creased and automatically, she searched for the recorder he was talking about and saw it sitting by the side table, the lenses facing her. She reached out for it, switching it on when a particular video started playing right before her eyes. She was still at first, before blood started to come up her face, making her feel thrice as hot as she felt before and without thinking, she threw off the camera to the edge of the bed and it made a low clacking sound as it bounced off to the carpeted floor.

She covered her eyes as realization struck her.

_Damn, I made love with Usui Takumi again… for the damned fourth time!_

_._

Misaki didn't know exactly what to do as she paced around the living room, the sight of the video recorder on the center table making her stupidly squiggly and nervous. Without much thinking, she got the recorder and made a dash to her room before throwing it off to her bed—making sure Takumi would never talk hold of it anymore—and got out of the room, her eyes bloodshot and her blood boiling and climbing up and down her body since she could still feel his touches all over her skin.

She freezes at the thought, remembering his hands as he caressed every exposed part of her. She remembered the video, remembered the way he kissed her in order to drew out positive responses since she was still half-dreaming, remembered her reactions when he went into a different level of pleasuring her, remembered how he would lean to her ear—whispering something she couldn't even remember, yet she was certain it was something nice because she was giggling like an idiot—remember that contented look on her face and how he would smile. She remembered when she shut her eyes closed as soon as he filled her with nothing but himself. She frowned, wanting to destroy the friggin' video recorder because it was certainly reminding her of her stupidity before walking towards the living room again and slammed her body against the couch. But even the couch felt disconcertingly soft underneath her skin—and it seemed like it was another place where they could continue making love—

"Gah! Somebody stop me already!" she snarled at herself before rubbing her hands against her face. She should really break free of this stupid and obsessive want of her husband. She should… she should… she should really get over this fixation thing she had with Usui Takumi who only wants her in… in bed. Well, it isn't like she's not benefitting off him either… and it's not like she hated being with him, but that's the entire point! She was… she was having lots of fun being with him despite all the misunderstandings. She was supposed to hate it all—she was supposed to hate him because he had placed her in such an infuriating situation!—and yet… and yet… she still liked being with him.

Which makes her all the more sadistic.

Why is she doing all these to herself? Why is she being… cruel on herself?

_Why do I like being with Usui Takumi so much?_

She lay down on the couch, squeezing her legs together since, without Takumi to warm up the entire place, she could feel coldness seeping through her skin, before shutting her eyes close, remembering her reasons why she agreed to this. But she couldn't even believe the fact that she only agreed to this because she thinks of Suzuna's future once she winds up in jail.

With that thought in her head, she fell asleep.

But she was still not fully asleep when she heard the sound of the latch of the front door being twisted open. Her brain started to panic because it could be Takumi opening the door and she debated against her mind whether she should come up to him and greet him like any dutiful wife would do or pretend as though she was asleep so she wouldn't have to face him and ignore his sexual innuendos once he started teasing her about her unusual sleep-talking… and probably blurting out things she shouldn't really reveal to him because all the more would she feel… more attached to him than necessary.

She heard the door creaked open and was even more distress since she couldn't really decide on a plan that without much thinking about it, she sat up, all prepared to face her doom when instead, she was faced with someone that wasn't Usui Takumi. It was a woman, of course, with almost orange to reddish hair in pigtails, huge doe eyes, all pale skin and a few inches smaller than her—and definitely more feminine than her. She was wearing some tight fitting leggings paired with booties, and a dress that was high above her knees by a few inches. The woman stared at Misaki in equal surprise before she produced such a sweet smile and walked towards Misaki, her hands stretched out before reaching out for her hand and started shaking it as though as though she was introducing herself.

"Hi!" the woman greeted her enthusiastically. "I'm Sakura. Hanazono Sakura. You must be Misaki, Takumi's wife?"

Misaki was still confused by the sudden turn of events that all she did was nod at the too enthused woman before her. "Er… yes. Yes, I am—"

"Sakura, how many times have I told you to not casually barge into someone else's house without permission? Takumi could kill us for this! And he clearly told us not to come here and see her—oh." The other woman, the one with the glasses, paused on her way to get inside the pad and locked her eyes on Misaki's. There was a hesitant smile on her face as she allowed herself in. "Hi. I'm Shizuko Kaga—that idiot's best friend. You must be Misaki—Takumi's wife."

Another nod. "You know Takumi?"

It was Sakura who nodded. "Yes. We know him—we've been together since junior high. We know his stupid brother, too. He was such a pain in the behind—both of them, I mean." Sakura laughed. "So, Misaki, right? Have you already met the rest of the family?"

Misaki—still confused—nodded distractedly. "Um, I met Gerard already and Ceddy but I haven't met his grandfather yet… nor his dad and, um, the other ones. I met… Maria, too… and Tora… and some other English relatives. So, you're classmates with him?"

"Childhood buddies along with my fiancé—but my Kuuga gets along well with Aoi more than Takumi."

"I see." Misaki nodded and swiftly stands to offer the couch to her visitors. She forced out a smile, walking to the door to shut it close before Takumi gets into their apartment and sees her entertaining visitors he never really like her to entertain. She turned back to them. "Um, can I offer you anything? Have you had your, er, lunch already."

"Oh, you don't have to bother. What about you? You looked as though you were so stress out. Are you okay? Why are you so pale? You looked so sick. Are you pregnant?"

"No, I'm not pregnant. Takumi's using…" Misaki flushed beet red when she slipped, but then again, she was not certain either if Takumi was really using protection. She stilled, before looking around, momentarily distracted by what she thought. Well, she knows Takumi. He was always a careful man. Surely, he was being careful whenever they'd… they'd engage into something—

She shakes her head furiously, before staring back at Sakura and Shizuko who seemed to have been waiting for her to continue what she was supposed to say before clearing her throat. "Um, er, no, I don't think I'm pregnant. I would have known if… if I was. I keep count of my… my—anyway, are you here to see Takumi?"

It was so obvious that Sakura was just trying to hold in her laughter but she did well on concealing it. She approached Misaki and held her hand. "But you look so tired, do you want to relax for a moment?"

Misaki's forehead creased. "Um, relaxation?"

"Yep, like we should go to some spa—our treat!"

Misaki remembered the times she would go out without ever telling Takumi and she remembered screaming his guts out and starts reprimanding her. And then, they'd start fighting since he was such a bossy jerk, there would be awkwardness between them and then Takumi… Takumi would lure her into his bed because it is one way for them to make up. Looking up at Sakura, she smiled. "Um, I don't think that's ever possible. Takumi doesn't really like it when… when I go out without his permission."

"Come on, what are you in here? A prison? Takumi knows how it feels to be locked up in some place yet he imprisons you here, the nerve of that jerk."

Misaki stilled, before she stared up at Sakura, one word from her statement had caught her attention. "Um, he's been locked up?" Sakura had that guilty look on her face as she stared at Shizuko who merely—and tried to be discreet—as she gave Sakura a nudge on the ribs. Misaki was aware she wouldn't get any answers from them anymore so she merely nodded and smiled at them. "I'm not gonna pressure any of you anymore. Um, I'll just go give Takumi a ring."

Finally, it was Shizuko who nodded. "We'll wait."

"Please feel at home."

.

Takumi placed the phone back to its cradle and couldn't help but smile as soon as he heard Misaki's voice. He could sense hesitation on her voice and he had that strong urge to laugh at her and start teasing her if only she wouldn't clock him on the face once she sees him. And then she mentioned about that invitation from his stupid friends which invites her out to go to some spa she mentioned earlier. No matter what the reason maybe, he was happy she was finally asking for his permission unlike back then when she would just suddenly disappear. Those days really put him off but well, he could completely understand her for suddenly running away from his mess.

"_Hey, um, your friends are here and they are inviting me out to this spa center."_

"_Which friends? I don't remember having one."_

"_Takumi, that was really cruel. They are your… friends from Junior High—Sakura Hanazono and Shizuko Kaga? Sakura had a fiancé named Kuuga and he's friends with Aoi. Still don't remember them?"_

_A long pause. "Well, they ring a bell."_

"_Cruel jerk."_

_Takumi couldn't help but laugh. "If you keep acting like a pest, I might not agree on your plans for today. And you know, I might end up coming home than expected and connect that recorder on the flat screen to watch our little scandal."_

"_I don't know what you're talking about." Misaki grumbled lowly._

_Takumi laughed again. "Okay, whatever. Just give me the address of that place so I could come and get you as soon as I'm off from these strings I'm currently tied with." He mentally planted in his mind the address Misaki mentioned and started laughing again as soon as she was done telling him her whereabouts. "You're not gonna flirt with some ugly boys, right?"_

_Misaki snorted. "You make it sound like I'm gonna two-time you."_

_Takumi chuckled darkly. "I'll see you in a few."_

"_Sure. I—" A long pause, before Misaki cleared her throat and spoke again. "Sure. I'll see you, too."_

The line went dead after that and he couldn't help but feel dismay since Misaki is out of his reach again. Takumi tried to shake off the ugly thought and focused more on the presentation presented on him for some merge that was already on the agenda of WIC and did his best to stop thinking about his little, seductive wife. But he couldn't really focus and when the board wasn't staring at him and since the room was still a bit dark, he pulled out his phone and started typing in a text.

_Having fun?_

He set his eyes on the huge projector with the presentation being played and when his phone vibrated, he swiftly scoops his phone off his pocket and unobtrusively opened his new email.

_Not much. These girls are tickling my foot to death. I had this urge to kick them but I don't want your friends to think I'm such a bungling person. You?_

When the presenter started talking again, he hid his phone underneath the pads of his hands and tried to look as though he was listening. The Umekoji Industries owns the biggest shipping and airlines of the country. It isn't like they could never stand on that kind of business endeavor but Gerard wanted things quick and easy that's why his stupid brother wanted him to study the merge the Umekoji Industries offers them. With all honesty, Takumi didn't really like merging with different companies lest they were really in dire need. He wanted to do things his way, make sure he obtained something because it was from his hard work—not because he got help from someone practically a stranger to him.

His phone vibrated again and he looked down to see who it was. It was Misaki.

_Busy much?_

He laughed inwardly and started typing in a message. _No. Just got distracted. And you're not a bungling, either. You're my wife._

_You really love to remind me of that, huh?_

_It was fun seeing your reaction whenever you'd think you were the wife of someone famous and sought after. I suddenly remember your half-sleep talking._

He focused on the meeting again when his phone fell silent for a moment and began to wonder whether Misaki was up with something when she didn't immediately replied. After ten discouraging and boring minutes of waiting, he decided to pick up his cell again and email her.

_Busy much?_

Half a second of waiting. _I'm mad at you._

Takumi froze. _Why?_

_You were bullying me again, jackass. You really can't get past a day without annoying me, huh? _

He sniggered secretly again and eyed the presenter who seemed to be already noticing that he wasn't focused on the presentation and cleared his throat. He arched an eyebrow at the guy who nodded politely at him and continued showcasing the past achievements of Umekoji in terms of closing in deals with regards to their shipping lines.

Takumi looked down on his cell. _I like it when you're all annoyed. It makes me want to have you._

_Pervert._

_What? Don't like my moves already or I'm getting a bit rusty now?_

_Stop… that. I'm having spa here._

_Stop what?_

_You can't have phone sex with me, jerk._

The laughter automatically bubbled out of his throat as soon as he read that message of Misaki which, unfortunately as it were, turned the attention of the committee on his direction. Takumi cleared his throat again and apologized before urging them to continue. He checked on his phone again, still amused. _You're really funny. You just made me laugh in front of my executives and now because of you, they are starting to think I'm neurotic._

_Just don't have phone sex with me._

_Yeah. Sure. Let's do it back at home. _

_Ugh. Give me a rest, okay? I still haven't gotten over the fact that you recorded that. God, I could kill you if that one leaks out._

_So what? It's a nice video. I'm sure people would like watching that—especially the women. Another way to seduce your all too willing husband is to pretend as though you're sleep-talking._

_I'M NOT PRETENDING! I'D KILL YOU ONCE I GET MY HANDS AROUND YOUR NECK!_

Takumi chuckled darkly again before flipping his phone shut and focusing his mind on the presentation. He just couldn't wait having Misaki inside his arms again. And that fight she was insinuating, he'd make sure they'd do more than fighting.

Damn, he just really loves entertaining that woman who was his wife.

.

Since Takumi cancelled on the last minute, Sakura offered to drive her back home given that it was them who invited her out. She agreed anyway, not wanting to deny their request because aside from the fact that she was really tired, it would definitely pose trouble for her and her husband once paparazzi caught her strolling around at night with some girlfriends without her husband by her side. And she doesn't want to trouble Takumi anymore with her troubles given that he already looked so busy with his work and everything else. She could already assume safely that they are in better situation what with the sudden change on Takumi's disposition and she wanted to keep that. She doesn't like it when they are fighting. It affects her too much and she's getting a lot emotional and she doesn't like it whenever she's seen in such condition.

As soon as she reached their unit, she thanked Sakura and Shizuko for a wonderful day and promised that she'd keep in touch with them once Takumi had free time so he could accompany them on their relaxation period. She was certain he wouldn't really come but, who knows, right? Maybe, one day, she'd be awakened and all these would change for the better.

And since Takumi seems to like her company, maybe, his mind would change as well about their relationship and despite all the miscommunications and being stranger and all that whatnot, maybe, he'd consider having her for more than a year to learn more about each other.

That would have been nice if that would really happen.

She slide her key inside the keyhole and pushed the door open to get inside, her paper bags on one hand and the gift for Takumi on the other hand. She hadn't had the time to shop for his gift since they were under such a debatable circumstance and now that she had time and the money to buy him something he might like, she decided to do it while she was out.

She was quite certain it would be harder to ask for his permission the next time she wanted to go out again. It was already a miracle that he agreed on her idea of not putting any guard dogs with her wherever she goes so, she should slowly get his trust so he wouldn't have to throw her into the sharks aka escorts. Nothing draws attention more than the sight of one woman surrounded by huge guys clad in black with shades and invisible guns hidden underneath their coats. That would have totally sucked.

She was humming along the lines of My Chemical Romance's _I don't love you _when she noticed that the lights are already switched on when she had left them off after she left with the girls. A smile immediately formed on her lips as she swiftly took off her shoes and run inside to the living room, excited to see Takumi so she could hand over his gift when, instead, she froze at the sight of Tora.

A frown mechanically appeared on her face. "You're not supposed to be here."

Tora, who was by the couch having coffee, smiled at her. "That's really cruel. I'm a visitor here—and Takumi's _cousin."_

Tora emphasized the word cousin which made her all the more annoyed. She placed down her shopping bags and faced Tora again. "Get it done with. What do you want?"

"Oh, so Misa-chan has finally arrived." She jumped in surprise at the sound of Gerard's voice and immediately, she tried to compose herself since she was faced with the _cousin _and the _stepbrother. _Gerard wasn't really her favorite person after learning a lot of things about him from Aoi. And damn, she was certain Aoi would never stoop to that level just to ruin someone's reputation. And if based on Aoi's tone while he was talking about his estranged brother—now, her in-law—she would definitely say that her best friend is afraid of Gerard. She doesn't have any beef against Gerard. Somehow, she was aware that he was a good person. She just started disliking and staying off his way after Aoi told him… things Takumi would rather not let her know.

She forced out a smile, momentarily refusing why she decided to get home early and not wait until Takumi is safe inside the house. "Hi, good evening. Have you two been waiting long here?"

Gerard smiled. "Not much, honey. We've been just here for half an hour. Where have you been?"

"Um, Takumi's friends invited me out. Can I… offer you something?" she eyed the cup Tora was using—it was Takumi's cup—and her eyes narrowed at him. "Coffee?"

"Tea would be fine, thanks."

"Sure. I'll get it serve." She was glaring at the grinning Tora as she reached out for the cup and snatched it off the table before he could steal it from her. Misaki was quiet as she prepared them tea, washing Takumi's cup in the process—reconsidering whether she should disinfect it—before pouring tea on a new cup for Gerard and Tora. She was all smiles when she returned to the living room and serve it to them. "Please have a seat, Gerard. It's bad enough that I've made you all wait long. I'm really sorry. Are you all looking for Takumi?"

"Not really. We came to visit you. How's life being my little brother's wife?"

"It's…" crap, she didn't know how to answer that. She decided on something easier and safe. "—nice. He was… fun to be with. He… prioritizes things that need to be prioritized."

"Hm, is that so?"

"Yes."

"Does he prioritize you?"

Misaki couldn't help but glare at Tora, temporarily forgetting the fact that someone else was with them in the room. She tried to smile, tried to keep her thoughts together, before exhaling. "He prioritizes what needs to prioritize. I can handle myself well, Igarashi. He's present every time I need him—every single minute of it."

Tora smirked. "Wow, that makes me so relieve."

"What the fu—" she cleared her throat. "—your problem. What is your problem?"

"My problem is the fact that you married him despite knowing that he only agreed to this kind of setting in exchange of his freedom." Misaki's eyes rounded at the mention of that deal but Tora merely waved her off. "Don't worry. Gerard is aware of that since that idea came from him personally."

She clenched her fist tightly, feeling her muscles contract due to unexplained ire. "It's none of your business."

"It's my business because he is using you—"

"What's it to you?" she shot back easily. "My decision, my call, my choice—none of your business." She hissed before risking a glance at Gerard who was quietly enjoying his tea—although he was certain he was listening carefully to their exchange. She sighed, trying to calm her raging nerves before she risked another glance on her wristwatch. "Takumi would be home before eight. It would be better if you leave now before he comes here and sees you," she deliberated whether to add the last three words. But she knows she had to since, after all, the disposition of her husband precedes her. "—both of you."

There was a long pause, a long period of awkward and angry silence, until Gerard finally decided to put down his mug and stands. He smiled at her; his face was disconcertingly calm as he reached out for her hand and held it tightly. "You didn't made the wrong decision of marrying my brother." He said. "And I'm quite thankful that you married him despite knowing that he only agreed to have you to obtain freedom for both himself and Aoi—you are a very loyal friend to them. And I hope… I hope you would manage to change his mind about his relationship with you."

She nodded distractedly and was about to say something when someone emerged from the darkness of the hallway leading to the bedroom. Her eyes rounded even more at the sight of Aoi standing stiffly by the darkness, his eyes held that certain depth and intensity inside them as he stared deep into hers. Her hand automatically flew up to her mouth. "Aoi…"

Aoi nodded at her before fisting his shirt. "So, it was true, huh? You did this to free us."

"It isn't only… for that reason." She cursed herself for the unintentional slip and looked away again. "You could go ahead and get mad at me. I would never apologize for the decisions I've made in life. I just hope you wouldn't tell Takumi that you already know about this." She picked up her bags and walked past Aoi and into her bedroom. "Lock the doors when you leave."

And for another time, she felt like she just wanted to run away from this kind of sticky altercation.

Andy


	9. Chapter 9

**FATEFUL**

**Dedicated to:**

My readers who had such great faith in me when it comes to fast uploading. Haha. Sorry for not living into your expectations, though. But I hope you like this.

**-;-**

**A/N: **Not mine. Not plagiarized. Don't own anything and all that shit.

#19. He had everything in the tips of his fingers; or so he thought until he get to meet her. Now, more than ever, Usui Takumi wanted nothing more but to possess that amber-eyed woman who, literally speaking, came crashing into his word like a falling star. But can a love so untimely and not destined turn into something... fateful?**Spoiler:**

"_You already love that person."_

"_Don't say things I already distinguish from long ago."_

**A/N: **Hmm, I wonder who said this. Haha. Start guessing now, people. :D

_-;-_

**Nine:**

Misaki gasped as soon as she was awakened, startled by the dream she hadn't have for years before looking around in time to see that she was still back in her room and that she was safely in the confines of her room in her and Takumi's home. She run a hand through her hair, breathing out unevenly as her mind flew towards her mother as she died due to complications of the heart. It was a terrible experience for her. Suzuna was already turning six by that time and all the more had everything turned difficult when Igarashi Tora appeared two years after and threatened to take away something important from her—something that reminds her of her mother, even though the remembrance itself was a sign of Minako's betrayal of their family.

She remembered that argument her mother and father had. It was the biggest argument they had and she remembered that broken hearted look her father had upon realizing that her mother betrayed them. Her father was crying, her mother was weeping while she was hiding on the corner of the room listening to them, her young mind still unable to process everything they were talking about—until, of course, Tora explained everything to her. he was still too young then, confused of what's going on but a bit smarter than her to immediately understand the situation they are at. She felt betrayed and she remembered not speaking with her mother for months until her stomach started to grow since she was carrying Suzuna. Her father asked her to forgive Minako since he had already forgiven her and despite the heartache she caused to their family, she complied with her father's request.

But everything was never the same again. As soon as Suzuna was born, Minako suffered a heart complication and battled with her terminal heart disease for almost six years until she finally give in to the illness and was successfully taken away by Death. She clutched her chest, a pain suddenly growing from it when she remembered feeling happy that her mother was punished because of what she'd done. But when she saw her father wept, everything crumbled.

Eventually, her father never recovered and she commit to memory how he had killed himself by overworking himself until he realized he was suffering from blood cancer wherein not much people survives. She was eighteen by then and Suzuna was merely thirteen and she had started working her ass out to buy this expensive medicines and chemo. But his father told her that he doesn't want to do any of those anymore—that he wanted to die already and be with her mother—and so, she decided to let him go. She met Aoi half a year later when he was in one of her classes and they started to get along well. But she had never recovered from the nightmare her family had experienced. She remembered working night and day and being pick on by abusive customers. She remembered not having enough food and rest and began to fear for Suzuna's future because she couldn't certainly provide for herself once she dies.

She remembered being fearful of her future and Aoi would come running to her to assure her that everything would be all right. She remembered all the bad things, all her sufferings and how she endured them all as tears started to fall out of her eyes. Her chest heaved and it felt as though someone punched her on the stomach as those same fears came rushing back to her brain like cold water flowing inside her sensitive veins. She remembered running into the grave of her parents, wishing hard they'd come back to life so they could help her set her thought together. She remembered being lost—and feeling lost—and fears that she wouldn't find her way out of her labyrinthine misery anymore. She remembered everything because of her dream she hadn't had for years—as soon as Tora stop threatening her—and she couldn't help but cry again because she felt so helpless and cornered. And now she was beginning to lose Aoi—her best friend, her brother and her pillar of strength—since he had already found out her stupid and absurd deal with his brother from her English mother.

She continued to cry silently, wiping tears away as they continued to slide down to her cheeks endlessly. She looked around her dark room, searching for that person whom she finds comfort the most before realizing he wouldn't be able to help her—and that she shouldn't drag him to her still miserable life.

But there was still that hope that he would suddenly make an appearance and scoop her out of her bed and into his arms.

"Takumi…" she called out in barely a whisper as she sobbed quietly.

.

Takumi snapped his head up when he thought he heard someone call his name which, odd as it were, sounded like Misaki. He looked around his office, expecting she was in his workplace to get him home but after a full three minutes of staring into the closed door of his office—and partially waiting for Luna to contact him through the intercom—he gave up because there was no Misaki at all. Thoughtlessly, he massaged his nape, feeling the stiffness of his every muscle due to exhaustion when he decided to pick up his cell and dial Misaki's cell.

She picked up by the third ring, relief flooding his entire system as soon as he heard her placid and consoling voice. _"Hello?"_

"My, my, if it wasn't my wife who seemed as though she had just woken up. Are you okay?"

There was a sniff. _"Yeah, I am okay. What about you?"_

"Same here. Still trying to finish some papers. What are you up to?"

"_Sleeping. Your call woke me up. When do you plan to get home?"_

Takumi decided to arrange his things in unusual swiftness—the eagerness to see his lovely wife alarming him—before he walked casually out of his office—nodding at Luna to call it a night before heading straight to his private elevator. "Hmm, I'd probably here until three in the morning. Luna and I are pulling an all-nighter for this presentation we'd have for the merge between WIC and UI."

"_I see. Well, good luck on that. Is that all?"_

"Are you dismissing me?"

A long pause. _"No. No, I'm not. I'm just… I'm just…"_

Takumi was instantly alarmed by the uncertainty in his wife's voice. His gripped tightened on his phone—nearly crushing it if possible—as he speed walked towards his car and sped off at full speed. "Are you really okay?"

"_Yes. I'm really okay."_

"Your voice is hoarse. Are you sick?"

"_No. I'm not sick."_

He felt relieve again, beating the red lights when the traffic lights suddenly signaled him to stop and feed his car with more gas as he drove past speed limits to get to his Misaki. He was so eager to see him that it was already distressing his entire coordination. "Then, what? Are you masturbating or something? Your voice really sounded off to my ears."

He smiled when Misaki giggled, and somehow, the stress he was feeling because she sounded so down to his ears seemed to have disappeared when she finally laughed. _"Is sex all in your mind?"_

"You're always in my mind." He blurted out thoughtlessly.

She snickered again. _"Then let me rephrase that. Is having sex with me all in your mind?"_

"I'm not gonna rephrase my previous statement. It's still the same: you're the one that is always in my mind. Weird, huh?"

"_I was more like planning to say how much of a liar you are."_

Takumi laughed, a bit louder now. "Hmm, trust you to say something that would totally kill my buzz just when I'm about to say something romantic."

"_I would love to see that romantic side of yours you are talking about. Tell me, did you call to have phone sex with me again—like what you've been doing while I was in the Spa House awhile ago?"_

"Well, that doesn't sound so bad." Takumi's voice was laced with amusement as he went on. "And besides, just the sound of your voice turns me on. Are you in my bedroom?"

"_Nope. I'm in my bedroom. Why would I sleep in your room? I don't want to get recorded again. And also, you're grounded. You're not allowed to touch the recorder. It's mine now."_

"What's mine is yours."

"_You're really such a tarnished and implausible flirt."_

"That's what you get when you are married to someone famous and sought after."

"_You wouldn't really stop throwing that on my face, huh?"_

"Not until I get tired of it."

"_Jackass."_

"Why don't you just proceed to my bedroom now?"

"_While having phone sex with you? Not a smart move, Takumi. I don't get turned on by innuendos. Maria was right when she said you have such a ravenous appetite of women. You must have lost your virginity when you were barely five."_

Takumi snorted. "And you lost your chastity on me."

A long pause. _"Very mature, Takumi_."

"Are you blushing now?"

"_I-I'm not!"_

"You're probably remembering that time I've done you, haven't you? Are you turned on at the moment now?"

"_I-I'M NOT, JACKASS! STOP SAYING EMBARRASING THINGS!"_

Takumi laughed again and parked his car swiftly onto the reserve spot for him before getting off the car and into the elevator. He loosened his tie, his plans of suddenly attacking Misaki while she was caught off guard emerging on his thoughts, immediately turning him on. "Hmm, tell me, do you like making love with me?"

"_I-I'm not going to answer that, you pervert! And because you're so green, I'm going to make myself some warm milk to keep my mind from really dirty thoughts you were trying to taint me with!"_

"Hm, the shouting thing is really a definite turn-on." When he reached his floor, he produced his key, inserting his key on the hole and carefully pushed the door open to make sure Misaki wouldn't realize he has already arrived. He rounded the corner and caught her diminutive and slender figure standing by the counter. She was, indeed, making something to drink. He stands by the entrance to the kitchen, watching her move around without her knowledge before he laughed inwardly.

_What an idiot._

"Turn around."

He laughed even more when he saw how her entire body stiffened. She drop whatever it was she was holding and slowly spun around to face him only to end up freezing on the spot when he notice the very palpable change on her usually happy demeanor. Her eyes were red and puffy as well as her cheeks as though she had just recently stop crying. He stared at her for an entire minute and he didn't know what hit him because he suddenly throw off his phone to some corner and in a blink of an eye, he was already standing before her and is holding her by the elbow.

All he could see suddenly is red. "The fuck are you crying?!" he yelled angrily, and started to randomly check her skin, checking out for bruises he was quite certain didn't come from here, ready to kill someone who had dared hurt his Misaki.

Misaki seemed obviously startled by his outburst and he cursed even more as new tears started to moisten her huge amber eyes.

He released her and counted to five to calm himself before pulling her into a tight embrace. "Ssh… ssh… don't cry. Calm down. I'm sorry for yelling. Calm down… are you okay? Tell me what you are crying about. I know something is wrong with you the moment I called you."

She sniffed before shaking her head. "No, I'm fine. Don't mind me—"

"I would not have mind anything as long as it doesn't concern you." Takumi hissed at Misaki dangerously. Without a word, he lowered himself on her and carried her in his arms, walking towards his bedroom and placed her down the bed before sitting in front of her. "What is it? Tell me." he urge, trying to make his voice soothing so she would admit whatever it might be that could be bugging her. And somehow, he was thankful he decided to ditch his work for his wife. "Come on. You know I'm willing to listen to anything you say."

But Misaki still shake her head. "It's nothing. It's trivial."

"I'm going to listen to you how trivial these things may be." He pressed, reaching out for her hand to kissed it. "Come on, tell it to me already. What is it?"

Misaki seemed to have pondered about it for a moment before she finally exhaled and nodded. Fresh tears were threatening to spill out from her eyes again. "I've had… a dream. And I haven't had this dream anymore for ten years."

Takumi's forehead creased. "You've been repeatedly having this dream before?" he asked and thoughtlessly stands to take the space beside her. He pulled Misaki to his lap, making her sit on him and cradled her to his chest. "Was it a nightmare? Was it so scary?"

She shakes her head. "It was a nightmare, yes. But it wasn't scary. It was… sad. It was the time when my Mom and Daddy died."

He paused for a moment, regarding her momentarily before he nodded as well and hugs her gently. "And then what? You miss them?"

"Yes. Suzuna was the only reminder I have of my mother—a sign that they really existed. I fear that… that I've already forgotten about them that's why I couldn't have that dream anymore. I feared I've forgotten about my parents that's why I was so bent on keeping Suzuna safe even if she was not my sis…" she trailed off, and all the more had Takumi felt more… confused by this new information he was hearing from her. She looked away as though she never wanted him to see her face.

He held her face and gently coerced her to face him. "What is it? Tell me. Go on, okay? I'd listen to you." he smiled encouragingly at her. "So, Suzuna's not your sister, huh?"

She nodded, disconsolate again. "Yes, Suzuna isn't my real sister. She was my Mom's daughter from… from… from someone else—from someone we know. We're not biologically related—not wholly."

"And you have a dream about that."

"Yes. I dreamed that one day, I'd end up like my mother and father because they died due to their chronic illnesses… and that there wouldn't be anyone who'd take care of Suzuna anymore once I'm gone—"

"Ssh." Takumi swiftly interrupted her and presses his lips against Misaki's to cut off whatever she was supposed to say. "Don't say that." He whispered to her. "Don't ever say that, okay? You're not… I won't let you go somewhere where I couldn't reach you anymore. You're not leaving me, okay? Or Suzuna… or even Aoi. Stop thinking about that anymore." He forced her to face him, making Misaki astride him and gently rubbed her lips with his thumb. "Just… just try to forget about that dream, okay? I'm here now. I won't let anything happen to you."

Misaki stared at him for a moment and he evaluate her reaction at first before he smiled. Finally, Misaki smiled, too. "Thanks. I think I'm feeling better now."

He quirked an eyebrow at her. "You sure?"

She nodded. "Yes. I'm cool now. And I feel ridiculous for being comforted like a child." She smiled again that smile that instantly melted another layer of ice around his heart. "And besides, I thought you won't be home until after three?"

"Well, maybe it's because I have this feeling that my childish and run away wife had a bad dream and is probably crying herself to sleep." Misaki blushed a deep red one and tried to squirm off him but Takumi was fast as he wrapped his arms around her little waist and pulled him down to his lap. He arched his eyebrow at her again. "Hm, just when the mood is getting better, where do you think you're going?"

Misaki started blushing again and forced herself off Takumi. "I'm… I'll get my milk! Let me go—"

"Now that you're better, why don't we continue our phone sex awhile ago?"

"No—kyaa! Stop that!" Misaki hissed when she felt Takumi's hand sliding inside the nightdress she was wearing. Her temperature went a few degrees higher and she felt as though she was getting stimulated by his mere touches again. She tried moving her hips only to end up screaming when Takumi suddenly collapsed on the bed and pulled her forcefully with him, making her straddle him.

Takumi snickered. "Hm, this is a nice position, right?"

"Yes—no! No, it's not! Let me off—" She gasped loudly, breathing unevenly now when his hands climbed up from her legs to her back, lifting her nightdress up to her back, exposing her skin to the cold again but was instantly replaced by Takumi's warm touch. Her lips parted, and all the more had it made Takumi more stimulated by the sight of her charming and seductive wife on top of him. He wanted to frown at himself, wanting to curse himself for wanting and needing his wife so much to the point that it was almost obsessive and sometimes, he was wondering, if she could feel the same, too. He wonders if she feels the same way he feels, if her heart beats the way his heart beats whenever he was touching her… or if she adores him the way he adores her. He wanted to know her answer but couldn't pushed the question past his lips for fear that she would give him an answer that he would never like—that she might reject him that way the others had rejected him, too.

Instead, Takumi set aside the ugly thoughts—the one that puts him off—and started stroking Misaki's exposed skin on her back. He forced out a smile past his lips before he cupped her face and pulled her for another passionate kiss. He kissed her gently, something he had not done before because he always treats the women before her savagely. But with her, everything was always different. It would always be like he would kiss her for the first time, touch her for the first time, and make love with her for the first time. And not once in his life had he ever gave a thought to those two words: make love. He never even thought of using that term when having sex with a woman. It was always sex. Sex, sex and sex. He never respected anyone, never admired anyone, never desired for anyone… and he never needed and wanted a woman at the same. But with Misaki, everything seems to be… diverse. He respected her, he admired her, and he desired her. He wanted and needed her too. But amongst all those firsts, he was certain of one thing. He never thought that he was having sex with her.

Make love… that was the term. He was making love with her—not sex. Sex is savage and brutal. But with Misaki, it was always passionate and full of promise. And he didn't even know when he started to touch her that way.

Takumi's lips trailed down to Misaki's jaw and he continued kissing her senseless, making sure she would not be reminded anymore of her bad dream—sad dream, whatever it may be—and when he was certain that Misaki wanted him again, he rolled over so that she would be underneath him and take a few liberties with her for the entire night. Touches became strokes, their breathing both uneven and their bodies moved on that ancient yet synchronized movement. He knelt on her, adored her and loved her—something he thought he was never capable of doing ever again after learning of Patricia's betrayal. He made sure she would feel the intensity of his lovemaking, made sure that she would know how much he needed and wanted her, made certain of that fact that he would marked her so deep there would be no other spaces for other men to come into her life once this beautiful dream is over.

He resurfaced, and met Misaki's intense yet clouded gaze before he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips again, making sure it would only be him in her mind, heart, body and entire being. Their breathing became eventually labored when they became one again, although they were both ready to suffocate as long as it meant breathing in the same air. Misaki's hands reached out for Takumi's—hands that are skilled with handling almost everything, hands that operates the camera to capture memorable scenes that one could keep for ages. Takumi reached out for Misaki, too, pulling her closer, persuading her with his actions to only think of him, to only remember him and to only commit him into her memory that only he could own her… that she would belong only to him even after this lifetime.

Takumi pressed his forehead against Misaki's as he continued to plunge deep inside her. He shakes his head. "Not enough…" he whispered although it was not audible to her hearing since the harsh beating of her heart drowns all other noises around her. "Only you… Misaki…" _Only you would be enough._

Misaki tried to even out her breathing when Takumi reached out for her lips again to kiss her senseless. And instantly, she was reminded of what he was into her life. She squeezed he eyes shut, trying to block out the reality that keeps on forcing itself into her brain but his kiss was making it hard to eliminate the already known truth that was making itself visible into her system.

He was her complete undoing as soon as she finally give in to his thrusts and she couldn't help but shiver because everything was just so passionate and fervent and beautiful that it was almost wrong. She didn't know that a tear already escaped her eyes when she realized that she couldn't deny everything anymore. Takumi kissed her again, deep and hard and compelling and she gave him everything she could have and everything she could borrow because now, with all this man's wealth and power, he was also able to obtain something important from her.

Her heart now belonged to Takumi, too.

_I think I'm already in love with you… _was what her heart whispered painfully as Takumi took her again to greater heights.

_._

Takumi stared at Misaki in silence, watch her as she succumbed into deep and comforting sleep that he couldn't help but be amused because she was sleeping in careless abandon, not minding whether she was not inside her usual bedroom or if she was touch by someone who was already a complete stranger to her.

Because after all, they were married for all but only two months.

He lifted out his hand, gently caressing her flushed cheeks and when he realized she was frozen, he got up the bed and got another layer of futon to cover on her, making sure she would not be ill because he was careless, before he returned to her side again because her hand suddenly shot out to the empty space he previously occupied, and when she couldn't seem to find whatever it was she was searching, a frown suddenly marred her exquisite face. Thoughtlessly, Takumi reached out for her searching hand and slowly laid down next to her, pulling her closer to his body, absorbing that natural and different body heat she have in her.

And once again, he couldn't help but think how different her warmth was from those women in his past. They were never this warm and even if they were, he was never comforted. But Misaki had comforted him in a different and unique way. And just the sight of her moving around his house—their house—or hearing her voice echoing inside the room was already enough to comfort and assure him that there was still hope for tomorrow for him—for them. He leaned forward her, sniffing her lovely scent which smelled too floral and had a bit of him. He smiled at that—Misaki had the same scent as him and even his bed smelled tons like her, too.

"Hmm… Takumi…" he heard her whisper as she snuggled closer to him and somehow, her sleep-talking habits continued to amazed him.

Takumi laughed, proceeding on to speaking with her even on her unconscious state. "What is it?"

"Don't… hmm… leave me." She murmured. "Stay…"

He embraced her tighter, not wanting to let go even if theirs had a time limit on and when she did reached out for him, too, Takumi relished the moment that Misaki also needs him. He made certain she was safely wrapped by the comforter since the night was unusually chilly and even if she was wearing his shirt, it wouldn't be enough to give her warmth. He kissed her on the forehead, trailing soft feather-like kisses across her forehead to her wound before he slowly shut his eyes close and gave in to slumber, ignoring the gray wrapper on his bedside table which he would never forget to use whenever he'd engage into something physical and sexual with different women and now, with his seductive little temptress.

"I won't… I assure you that." Takumi assured Misaki as he drifted off.

.

Misaki frowned at the sight of Takumi moving around the kitchen and as obvious as it were, he was preparing breakfast. She arched an eyebrow at him, trying her best not to blush since once she do so, she was quite certain he'd bully her again nonstop. And when Takumi caught her standing by the entrance to the kitchen, he regarded her for a moment because she just looks like a goddess wearing nothing but his overly huge white shirt for her and her luscious raven locks in a chaotic mess—and yet, she still looked damned sexy and beautiful as hell.

Takumi grinned. "Are you trying to get me into your bed again?"

"Is sex really everything in your mind?" she shot back and proceeded to walking towards him so she could help out on whatever it was he was doing. "Anyway, don't answer that. Why didn't you went off to work?"

"You told me to stay."

Misaki stilled, and slowly spun around to face Takumi. "I did?"

He nodded although he didn't showcase any emotion. "Yes. It shouldn't count since you were sleep-talking again but since you said the magic words, I decided to honor it. After all, I rarely get the chance to stay at home and roll around the house the whole day with my wife."

Misaki ignored the sexual innuendo again and completely faced him. "I said the magic words… you mean, stay?"

"Don't leave me."

There was that awkward air around them again but since Takumi didn't seem to mind what she thoughtlessly blurted out on her sleep again, she decided to waved off the discomfiture again. She tried to open a lighter topic. "So, what are you cooking?" her forehead creased when Takumi suddenly stilled and that was when she saw the cook book he was hiding under a pile of dishes. She giggled, pulling it off the dishes and started scanning through it before she quirked an eyebrow at him again. "You're cooking something you don't know?"

Takumi frowned before abandoning his post, throwing off his apron to the sink and started to walk away. "Since you're bullying me, I think it's better if you cook that one."

"Hey, I was just kidding." She laughed yet he continued to walk away anyway. She decided to say the magic words. "Don't leave me."

Takumi had stop walking as soon as he heard her say that and when he spun around to face her, he had that murderous look on his face. "You're going to regret ever saying that, Miss." He said as he walked back to the kitchen and retained his apron from the sink. "If you have nothing better to do here, then get yourself some coffee. You look…" he regarded her again and Misaki couldn't help but smile at him as soon as she saw what seemed to be more akin to passion and desire being mirrored into his eyes. Takumi looked away again. "—you look like you wanted me to locked you in the bedroom again."

To that, Misaki laughed. "Perv."

"Temptress."

"What was that?"

Misaki laughed when Takumi twisted the faucet and when water started to run through the gold plated faucet, he started whisking water on her. She frowned. "Stop that, you jerk! That water is friggin' cold—hmmp!" she gasped when water reached her mouth and since it totally annoyed her, she grabbed his water bottle from the counter, pull out the cap and poured it all on him.

She was enchanted by his laugh since he was running on the other side of the counter with a bowl of water on his hand—whisking some on her face—while she was chasing after him trying to soaked him too since he was successful on soaking her wet. He laughed loudly, happiness was clearly etched on his eyes as they run around the house, chasing one another, their scene akin to that of a happily married couple when all of a sudden, the door bolted open and revealed Aoi's slightly petite figure who seemed startled at the sight of them looking more like half-drowned cats than humans.

His forehead immediately crumpled. "Wow, what are all these? Are you two having a party?" he shrugs his shoulders and invites himself in anyway. "Looks fine to me. Mind if I stay for lunch?"

.

"You can always pretend that you are happy to see me."

Misaki snapped her head up to check on Aoi before risking a quick glance on Takumi who was busy sorting out some papers by the living room. When she was finally certain their conversation is out of his hearing range, she turned her attention back on Aoi and frowned at him—she didn't know that a day would come that she and her best friend would experience something akin to an altercation; a very serious one, for the very same matter. She poke fun on her food since Takumi decided to skip one—he was too shocked that he's been discovered by his little brother playing with water and has been uncomfortable since then—and now, she had no other choices but to join Aoi for dinner even if what she really wanted to do is locked herself inside her room and avoid any conversation with him at all cost.

"I don't have to pretend on how I feel." She grumbled disdainfully.

"You don't have any right to get mad—or act mad. You were the one who lied to me."

Misaki sighed, she knew this conversation would eventually come around. "Could we not talk about this with your brother just on the living room?" she hissed at him under her breath. "I didn't tell you because it was stated in the rules that we keep it a secret. I didn't lie to you. I just don't have other choices or—" she trailed off, mentally cursing herself for slipping. She really couldn't get herself to shut up.

Aoi arched an eyebrow at her. "Or what? Did he threaten you?" his blue eyes suddenly turned thoughtfully sharp.

Misaki couldn't help but smile. After all the things she'd done, Aoi still thinks about her welfare. "I owe your brother. I've… I've done something against him—he was the person I was talking about; the one I assaulted in the public. And since I ruined his car, punched him on the face and everything, he promised not to throw me off to jail so long as I marry him."

"And you married him."

Glumly, she nodded. "It was absurd and selfish—I know that—but… anyway, you wouldn't understand even if I tell you. There was something more that I want to do—I want to free you, and I thought since it was me whom he offered that job, the responsibility was already on my hands. I would have done it even if it wasn't you and by God, I didn't know that he was your brother."

Aoi regarded Misaki for a moment before he shrugs and continues picking on his food. When he look up at her, his eyes were glum again. "You didn't marry him for money, right?"

She almost rolled her eyes. "The money might be part of the agreement but you know me. I would never take advantage of the situation. He promised that once I marry him—and even after the divorce—I could still live a wealthy life but I would never accept any—"

"_Divorce?" _Aoi hissed, his eyes were sharp again. "You two had plans to divorced?!"

Alarmed, Misaki got a wad of napkin and threw it on Aoi's face. "Shut up!" she hissed back equally. "I thought this was a secret between us?!"

"Misaki, you two will get divorced and you expect me to stay silent even after knowing that?"

She frowned at him, and although she didn't want to use that tone on him, she had no other choices left. "My decision, my call, my choices—none of your business." She said, repeating what she'd told Igarashi yesterday. "I did this on my own, Aoi—I've decided this on my own. I had the calls, made the verdict and whatever happens to me after this, the consequences are mine to suffer. Butt out." Misaki pretended as though she was eating when Takumi suddenly entered the kitchen to get himself a glass of water. He locked his eyes on her and they stared at each other for a full minute before a seductive smirk sliced through his lips. When he was done drinking, he walked back to the living room to do whatever it was he was doing.

She almost wanted to snort. _Trust Takumi to seduce her shamelessly even if his little brother—who, by the way, already knows their agreement—is present in their little abode. _

She snapped her head to Aoi though when he spoke again. "Okay. I apologize for sticking my nose into your business deal or whatever with my stupid brother. I just want you to know that I was like this because you are almost a family to me and to suddenly know that the reason why you got yourself tangled in this mess is because you wanted to free us—that was one reckless move, Misaki. You married my brother and got yourself into a loveless relationship—that wasn't what I wanted for you. I know what happened to you… and I don't want you to continue living in that tumultuous sadness because ever since you were a kid, you never really experience love."

She stared at Aoi for a moment, measuring his disposition and looks down on her food again and starts picking on it. "I will suffer the consequences of all these once everything is over. Our deal's a deal. I am not one to back out on anything."

"So, you really only married him because you wanted to free us—you have no other motives, is that it?"

Misaki paused on what she's doing, suddenly remembering a vague realization she had admitted last night after Takumi's too ardent lovemaking with her, before blood started to climb up her cheeks, almost giving away her embarrassment. She fake out a cough—pretending she choke on her food so Aoi wouldn't question why she was blushing—before rushing to the fridge to grab her water bottle.

Aoi rushed towards her, too. "Misaki, are you okay?!"

Takumi's voice came thundering next. "What happened here?!"

Crap, she forgot that Takumi could over react at times. She chug down water and turned to them to smile. "I'm fine, yes. I'm all good. I just… choke on the salmon. I'm all good… yeah."

"Are you pregnant?"

She stilled, before glaring at Aoi who threw in such a dumb question before kicking him on the ankle since Takumi was by the entrance while Aoi was casually standing next to her. She tried to laugh the awkwardness away. "How would I, stupid. You're really a dumb hobo, Aoi." _I'm going to kill you for throwing me into the sharks!_

Takumi continued staring at her, his eyes were grave as soon as he heard that question Aoi had thrown and somehow, Misaki felt as though he was going to reject her—or announced the agreement as void—once he finds out that she was carrying his child—or if she would carry a child. "Are you?"

Her answer came out fast. "I'm not, don't worry about it." _I'm not going to give you another headache._

Takumi nodded blankly before focusing his eyes back to her again. "I'm going out for a moment."

"You're leaving?" she muttered, astonished. Misaki bit her cheek when Takumi barely gave her a nod and went into his room, throwing in some casual shirt and pants before he stammered out of their pad without even muttering any goodbye. She couldn't help but smirk bitterly, cursing herself for faking a cough and making it looked like she was vomiting. She run a hand through her hair, trying to look like it didn't bother her and continues her lunch although she already lost her appetite. "See that? Your brother and I are very different people—our moods would always cross that's why we are always fighting. You think I can survive this kind of relationship if there would be any?"

Aoi occupied his previous chair before he reached out for Misaki's hand and held it tightly. "I'm thankful of what you did for Takumi and I. I wouldn't take back the fact that what you did was stupid, though, but still, I was thankful. And I want to apologize if I, you know, misunderstand you. So, if ever you are having problems with Takumi, feel free to come back to our home and talk with me, okay? That's the only thing I could do now since, you risked you freedom just to free us from Gerard."

Misaki stilled at the sound of Gerard's name and although Takumi's rejection of the fact of her being pregnant—if ever she would—still lingers on her glassy system, she decided to set it all aside and stare up at Aoi. "You never really told me why you were so fearful of Gerard, Aoi." She started, watching closely Aoi's mood and notice the sudden change of his disposition, looking as though he never really wanted to open that kind of delicate topic. Misaki exhaled in defeat. "Okay, it's all right if you don't want to talk about it—"

"Gerard imprisoned me in a dark room when I was only five."

Misaki froze, her eyes were huge as she stared up at Aoi who suddenly admitted the reason why he fears Gerard and cringes away as though he was seeing hell whenever he's around. "What?"

Aoi squared his shoulders, trying to act casual about it. "He hated my existence—both Takumi and mine—because we were healthy and he was sickly. Had he died, the Walkers would have named Takumi the next heir and had something bad happened to Takumi, I would be the next successor since Patricia—our mother—could no longer conceive a child after she gave birth to me. Gerard hated the idea because people didn't want him, he was sickly. And since Takumi and I are on the way, he maltreated us—physically abused Takumi before me. I didn't know what he did, and Takumi never bothered to tell me either, but I was certain he had harmed him more than he had harmed me that it left such a huge scar in him, making him the person he is now."

"He harmed you… and Takumi?"

Aoi smiled at her, noticing the sudden distress in her eyes thus, he reached out for her hand and gently squeezed it. "Don't worry now. Although it was hard to believe at first, Gerard had eventually changed when Patricia died. He became more… affectionate, especially when he married his wife. He keeps on saying he wanted to start anew but Takumi doesn't want to believe. He wanted to be relieved from his duties from the Walker family that's why when Gerard offered him this deal, even if he was mad that he was still controlling our lives, he obliged to marry until he met you."

"That's not the point. He had hurt both of you—"

"Misaki, listen to me," Aoi's voice was firm and since he rarely uses that kind of tone on her, Misaki was coerced to listen. "—my brother, Takumi, even if I didn't know back then that everything you shared is nothing but some faux agreement, I could pretty much see that he was too responsive on you. I think, well, maybe, I think my brother likes you."

Misaki choke on her own bile when she heard that coming from Aoi and without thinking, she reached out for her glass and chug on her drink again before glaring at Aoi. "Are you stupid? He doesn't like me. Our wedding is fraud, what part of that can't you understand?"

"Does that mean you don't have any feelings whatsoever with my brother? You weren't affected by his… charms?"

All the more had she stilled because she couldn't carelessly admit that she was already in love with Takumi—and she wouldn't add another heartache on her list when just awhile ago; he seemed to be too disinclined with them having a baby. It was bad enough that she likes him in a different level she never thought she was capable of having and to suddenly admit to Aoi that she likes him and then add false hope in her—that would definitely be a bad move. She gulped, forcing the words past her lips even if her entire system rejected the idea. "I… I'm not in love with him."

Aoi glared at Misaki. "Liar."

"Look, this isn't about me anymore, okay? We had an agreement which we are bound to follow until our one year marriage reaches its time limit. I don't have plans to fall in love with some guy who would… throw me away once I'm no longer of use."

"So you like him?"

"Arg—Aoi, just… stop, okay? Stop planting things inside my head that I was never allowed to feel. I don't… I don't want something like that, okay? And by God, I swear it would make a lot of things complicated once that kind of ridiculous thing happens—I mean, if you would look at it properly, it just sounds so… unprofessional. This is all work for him—everything is nothing but a deal. Don't… I hope you'd stop hoping that we'd share something special when we started everything in a real ridiculous way."

Silence enveloped the two of them, and Misaki thought Aoi had finally given up on the idea of her falling in love with Takumi. Well, Aoi wasn't entirely wrong because she had already fallen in love with him but he need not to know that anymore. Guilt is eating up her best friend because he thinks that she was in this kind of situation because of him. She doesn't want him to think anymore about her welfare. Because once again, this was a decision she made all by herself. She did not ask the opinion of other people that's why she has no right to involve them on her messy affairs. She would suffer the consequences all by herself and would endure all the repercussions her actions had pose after marrying the society's Usui Takumi who had such an ugly and traumatizing past.

_And maybe, by some miracle, he would suddenly change his mind and would realized that he was actually in love with her, too, the way she fancies him._

She shakes her head furiously, shoving away the thoughts that were invading her head again and trying to make a mess of her before she finished her meal and started the dishes with Aoi helping her around. They weren't talking and all the more had she feel so stressed out because they were back to that awkward aura again. When she couldn't take it anymore, she decided to face Aoi and forced out that awkward smile on her lips. "Mad?"

Aoi sighed. "Honey, no matter how stupid you are, I could never get mad at you. I just don't like it when you are hurting yourself."

"I won't hurt myself. And even if I have…" she trailed off and continued to wash the dishes. _And even if I have… I'd be long gone before all of you could even know it all. _She turned back to Aoi again and tried to smile a gleeful one. "I won't hurt myself." She repeated, although she sounded as though she was forcing herself to believe that she wouldn't get hurt in this kind of system.

.

"You're late."

Takumi nearly jumped in extreme surprise when Misaki's cold and unusually indifferent voice suddenly echoed all over the living room—the dark living room. He wasn't one to believe on ghosts but something about her voice made his heart leaped as though he had been Tasered. He clenched his fist tightly, shaking off water from his hair since the rain started to pour down awhile ago when he decided to hang out on Satsuki's bar to drink the night away. And since his car is parked in an open space, the heavy shower was able to get him soaked.

He stepped inside the house, all set on ignoring Misaki when a pillow suddenly came crashing against his face and temporarily caught him off guard. And next thing he knew, he was down on the floor because his wife had tackled him down. He looked into her huge amber eyes, taking note of the blazing anger in it, remembering the first time she had stared at him that way and was temporarily placed in a trance because she just looks so lovely he could barely say anything.

"Are we back to your games again, you jerk!" she yelled angrily again, and once again, Takumi was momentarily distracted. "You left after that stupid question Aoi had thrown and now you didn't even have the heart to call me to assure me that you're all right? You weren't at the office! Where have you been?"

Takumi stared up at Misaki, regarding the fact that she was sitting on top of him and that their position is honestly stimulating him. "You were waiting for me?" he cursed himself upon realizing that it was already past two in the morning. "You shouldn't have."

"My decisions, my call, my verdict—none of your business." She hissed at him. "What, you can act mad when I leave without asking for your permission while I can't?! Are you really that much of a jackass?! If you don't want me to care, then stop caring about me!" she was breathing hard when she was finally done and when she was about to get off him and make a dash to her room, Takumi reciprocated with her movements and grab her by her wrist, preventing any movement she was about to make. She scowled at him. "What?!"

Takumi couldn't help but smirk, his earlier and unexplained irritation was finally gone the moment he heard her unusual outburst. Misaki has always been a bit closed off when it comes to her feelings that's why despite her sunny demeanor, he was never really certain on how to read her. At her frown, he finally decided to say something before she starts screaming her guts again. "I just want to regard the fact that you look more beautiful when you're angry."

"God, you don't really take me seriously, do you?!" she snarled heatedly. "I'm going to sleep! Do whatever you want, damn it!"

"Really? I could do whatever I want?"

"Yes. Now, let me go. I don't care anymore—kyaa!" Misaki flushed beet red when Takumi suddenly rolled over so that he was the one on top of her. she squirmed off, trying to released her wrist since the jerk was holding her hands with only one hand and she fears that free hand of his since one stroke from him and her resolve might eventually collapse. "Let me go, I'm serious! I won't succumb into your seduction anymore."

That had made Takumi laughed heartily. "Hm, I don't think so. Nobody was ever able to escape me once I turn the charm on." He chuckled darkly and slowly leaned forward her in a more seductive way, his lips were parted and his emerald eyes held that certain dangerous and wicked glint in them which, all the more, made Misaki restless and uncertain of her safety in this man's skillful hands. "Now, let's start with the root of your anger. You're mad at me, huh?"

"God, just let me go already."

"And you think I'm being unfair because I get mad when you don't ask for my permission whenever you're getting out with friends while I could go out without having to worry about asking for your permission?"

"Just forget I ever said that. Let me go!"

"And now, you're starting to care because I care for you, huh?"

"Just shoot me, dammit." She groaned and tries to hide her face behind her messy hair. Takumi chuckled darkly, and with the use of his free hand, he pushed aside the strands of hair that were covering her face.

He smiled thoughtfully at her. "You don't care about me anymore." He said, repeating the statement she had previously said and although he was trying his best to make it sound like he was still kidding around with her, pain laced his voice at the thought that Misaki would suddenly stop caring about him. It was a good thing she didn't notice that. "That. Do you mean that?"

"Stop asking embarrassing questions!"

"Then, is it safe to assume that you were mad at me because you care about me?" she stilled and he couldn't help but smirk again. She cares about him—that was an actuality. "You care about me, huh?"

"Just shoot me." she groaned again.

And he was easily turned on by her embarrassment. Damn, he really should go and ask someone to heal him. He was so obsess with his wife he couldn't do a single thing about it. "If I apologize, would you forgive me?"

Her entire body seemed to have frozen momentarily before she slowly relaxed underneath his tight grip around her wrist. She finally met his clouded gaze and slowly nodded, there was that intensity and passion inside her huge amber orbs again as she forced out a smile. "If you mean it, I'd believe it."

Takumi snickered breathlessly, all these bickering with his wife are something he never expected would be really fun. He leaned forward her, closing the small space that separates both of them and kisses her with too much passion and fervor there would be no other room for other emotions aside from desire and ardor. She responded on his kiss, her heart stirred awake by his single touch as she kissed him back with equal heat. He leaned away from her and grinned, trailing soft feather like kisses on every warm area of her skin before pressing his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry."

Misaki sighed. "You're forgiven."

He nodded, his heart suddenly drowning from relief. "Thanks." They stayed like that for awhile, staring at each other for a couple of minutes and when Misaki started to go red again, he laughed. "So, since I'm at fault today, you can do whatever you want with me."

Her huge eyes turned even bigger as she stared at him in embarrassment. "What do you mean by that, you pervert! Get off me!"

"I'm serious." He tightened his grip on her wrist again because she was beginning to slip away, his voice was hiding that amusement and amazement he was feeling towards his lovely, little seductress. "It's a onetime invitation—this won't happen again for a long time. Come on, I'm your slave for today. What are your orders?"

"God, I don't know, okay? I haven't done this kind of thing before—ordering other people." _Much more ordering you! _"It's fine, really. You need not to act as my slave. I'm not mad anymore." _God, this one's really embarrassing._

Takumi chuckled darkly again before he decided to lean forward and peck her on the lips. "You're beginning to have eye bags. Had I known you would have wait for me once I didn't tell you my whereabouts, I wouldn't have staying out too late."

She frowned. "Where have you been anyway?"

"Café LaTea."

Once again, a very obvious frown appeared on Misaki's beautiful face. "You went out to a bar? Why?"

"To drink some beer, of course. You jealous?"

"What—why would I be jealous, you jerk! You can go bar-hopping if you like and I could care less about that—"

"Hm, seems like we're back to square one again: you don't care about me again, huh?"

When he started to lean forward her again, Misaki swiftly avoided his lips and tried to lean away. "I was just kidding, okay?! And you don't have the right to do that! God knows you can surely control me again with your kisses and touches and I don't want that."

Takumi paused for a moment, before he focused his eyes on her and started laughing. "I could control you by simply kissing and touching you?"

"You weren't supposed to hear that. You don't need more encouragements when it comes to seducing me."

"You think I was seducing you?"

"Just shoot me, okay?"

"No. I still want to embarrass you more."

Misaki groaned. "Oh, God."

"So, I'm seducing you, huh?" he was snickering as he got off her and pulled her up from the floor before darting a quick glance on Misaki again and started laughing. "I seduce you, huh? I could control you by simply kissing and touching you, huh? Ha! Hahaha! That was really funny, Misaki! Hahaha! That was so ridiculous!"

"I'm going to bed—"

"Hey, hey, wait." He snickered again, and wrapped his arms around Misaki's petite waist before kissing her on her temple and draping his arms over her shoulders. "Come on, I'm sorry. I won't bully you again—for tonight, I mean." At her glare, he laughed again. "Let's get some sleep, my little, seductive wife."

That and she dragged Misaki into his bedroom, planning to really have some rest with her since he was too tired to do anything sexual with her and he knew she needed rest, too.

.

Andy


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Not mine. Not plagiarized. Don't own anything and all that shit.

-;-

**FATEFUL**

**Dedicated to:**

This chapter is dedicated to Kate—my best friend—and Kayvee—my lovely daughter. Congrats on your graduation, my dearest. I love you so much—you and Kate. :D

**-;-**

#19. He had everything in the tips of his fingers; or so he thought until he get to meet her. Now, more than ever, Usui Takumi wanted nothing more but to possess that amber-eyed woman who, literally speaking, came crashing into his word like a falling star. But can a love so untimely and not destined turn into something... fateful?

**-;-**

**Can't help but remember how you made me feel**

**You dressed my soul and made me whole, you made life complete.**

—**A1**

**-;-**

**Spoiler:**

"_You already love that person."_

"_Don't say things I already distinguish from long ago."_

**A/N: **Hmm, I wonder who said this. Haha. Start guessing now, people. :D

_-;-_

**Ten:**

"Beach? What beach?"

"You don't know what a beach is—owch!" Aoi glared at Misaki when she suddenly stepped on his foot, crushing him since she was wearing some kind of killer stiletto heels. He sighed, knowing he was at fault for bullying her again. "Okay. Here's the deal. Since we haven't gone into a beach for quite a long time now, I think it would be nice if we are to visit some beach—and I prefer the Caribbean."

Misaki frowned. "I don't like the Caribbean. I'm fine with local beaches. Why don't we just go to Hokkaido?"

"Hokkaido?! But that's boring—"

"If Misaki says she wants to go to Hokkaido, you don't have any say on it."

Misaki snapped her eyes at Takumi who was busy with his laptop typing whatever. Aoi had come around breakfast to discuss some trip with them since he didn't have anything to do for the coming month. And since Misaki had no other better thing to do, she agreed with his plans, planning to ask permission on Takumi as soon as Aoi was settled with the place since she was quite certain that with his work lining up, he wouldn't be able to come with them to wherever they might be planning to go.

She watched him type on his laptop, and regarded that he still looked stunningly handsome despite wearing something ragged and looking rather sloppy. And when she notice how his lips suddenly curved upward for a small smirk, she cleared her throat and went on speaking. "Hey, why are you suddenly butting in to someone else's conversation?"

Takumi frowned and when he looked up at her, his eyes held that intensity she never quite expected he'd show in front of someone besides her. "Is it already a bad thing now for a husband to take part on his wife's plans?"

"Don't use that tone on me—" she trailed off and risked a glance on Aoi who was already eyeing them curiously. Once again, she cleared her throat. "Uhm, erm, what I mean to say is… you don't have to take part in it because you're not coming anyway."

That had caught Takumi's expression and when he finally focused his eyes on Misaki, Misaki couldn't help but squirm on her seat. "What did you say?"

She tried to casually square her shoulders. "You're not coming. This trip is only for Aoi and I—a trip for best friends. And besides that, your work is piling up because you keep on leaving your office to get to some bar and drink yourself senseless—"

"How long do you plan to keep throwing that on my face?"

"I don't know. Until I get tired, probably?"

Aoi cleared his throat, sensing that there would be fight arriving soon and when the aura between the two has finally settled down into a quieter drizzle, he spoke. "Well, I was actually planning to invite Takumi; too, since I was certain that if he didn't come with us, there would be no way you'd be able to come, too."

"Hey!" Misaki glared at Aoi. "No one can stop me if I wanted to come or not. Not even your stupid—" someone stepped on her foot and she couldn't help but winced. This time, her glare was directed at Takumi. "That hurts, baka."

Aoi went on speaking again. "Okay. You're right. Nobody might be able to stop you but… well, if Takumi really doesn't want you to go, you would never be able to step past your bedroom door once he says the word."

Misaki frowned, and Aoi couldn't help but pity his best friend who was trapped inside the binding grip of his possessive brother. Well, he wouldn't really be able to blame his brother for being possessive on Misaki. The woman just spells out disaster! And Misaki was the kind of woman who would find something to trip on even if she was walking on a flat surface—she was that disastrous, sometimes Aoi was already thinking she was doing it on purpose. He secretly stared at his brother, regarding the fact that he was too responsive of his best friend despite their marriage being fraud and all that. Takumi was never like this with other women. He was always scowl-y and frown-y and glare-y and scoff-y. he usually doesn't allow anybody in—not even Aoi—but Misaki? It looks like she just suddenly barged inside his brother's life and started turning his world upside down.

And it would have been much better if their fraud marriage would eventually turn into something… bona fide. Maybe, Misaki is what Takumi needs to lead a better and normal life since, after a year of staying together, both of them would be eventually free from the binds of the Walkers—all thanks to Misaki. Maybe this marriage would turn into something else. Maybe, they were brought together by fate because they are in for one hell of a ride. And maybe, along with the other maybes, Takumi might eventually fall in love with Misaki. Misaki held that charm, you know? Despite being idiotic, she held this… magnet that gravitates other people—men, in particular—towards her. So, once again, maybe Takumi would open himself to Misaki soon and they'd create something sensible. He might fall in love with her—which, he thought will be good—and their deal will be called off.

That would be a nice plan.

"You'll let me come, right? I don't want to get locked up inside this place, Takumi. It's boring!"

Takumi stared at Misaki, suddenly remembering her words when she was still incoherent during that time she thought she was still asleep. He immediately shook the bad thoughts away and focused his eyes on his laptop. "You're not going somewhere far without me."

"Look, Aoi and I had already went to different places and I swear I didn't got myself into—"

"That was before you married me, idiot." He shot back almost easily. "I'm coming with you to Hokkaido. You were made out of disaster and I wouldn't be surprised if you would suddenly involve yourself in some kind of catastrophe and drag Aoi with you—I can't let that happen. Both of you had responsibilities to uphold."

"But—"

"And also, it's final." He shut his laptop closed and gathered all his documents before he started walking back to his bedroom—no, their bedroom since Misaki starts to occupy his room, too, claiming her rights without her actually knowing it as his lawful wife.

Misaki eyed Aoi, a glum look was embedded on her face. "Well, guess we couldn't really do some hard partying with my husband putting me on a leash."

Aoi could only laugh. "I told you already, marriage isn't piece of cake."

"Shut up, Aoi."

.

.

"Cruising? Gah! I hate boats."

Takumi frowned at Misaki, a disappointed look was etched on his face as he watch the latter stuff her things in some sloppy duffel bag that doesn't fit enough to be used by a woman who withholds such a high title in the society. But he couldn't help checked her out either and despite wearing nothing but a piece of some tattered white shirt and cargo shirts that doesn't quite fit a woman who was married to a high ranked man. Her long raven hair was tied sloppily and he would never deny the fact that she looked like a slapdash to his eyes but then again, that appearance of hers all the more makes her a lot stunning into his eyes.

He sighed. "What part of cruising don't you like? You hated the plane so I decided to use a ship for you. and now you say you don't like cruising? You're ridiculous."

"Look, I get seasick, okay?"

"And you throw up, too, whenever you're riding a plane."

"I'm gonna hurt you." Takumi yelped when he felt Misaki's hand connected with the exposed skin of his forearm. Damn, he should have known better than standing too near her when he's trying to annoy the hell out of her. God knows she could be more violent than him. "I've warned you, didn't I?"

"Milliseconds after smacking me? Smart move."

She stopped whatever it was she was doing and snapped her head up to his direction, her little wavy ringlets bouncing off her shoulders and covering her face slightly, giving her pale skin an emphasis since her rich raven hair was in great contrast to her skin. "I get sick easily. And it isn't like I said I wouldn't ride the boat. I was just telling you that I get sick easily no matter what kind of transportation I used—except cars. I am not particularly choosy, okay?"

He regarded her for a moment and when she wasn't looking his way anymore, he walked behind her again before he decided to pushed off the bed her things and lay on the soft mattress.

Misaki frowned. "That was a really nice thing to do." She said as sardonically as she could. "I was packing my things, Takumi and you're not being of help at all."

"Thanks." He eyed her again, gazing at her all pale skin and raven hair before he lifted his arm out and grinned at her. "Come here." He urged. And he couldn't help but smirk when he noticed the dark blush that was making its way on her cheeks again. And when she didn't make any move, his eyes sharpened. "Misaki, I said, come here."

"I'm no dog!"

"Come here." He repeated huskily.

She frowned, but accepted his hand anyway and when he was sure she was not paying attention, he swiftly yanked her with such full force that she ended up collapsing on top of him. Misaki immediately scrambled into a sitting position but Takumi didn't allow her off easily. He held her by her wrist, caging her inside his arms to make sure she wouldn't be able to escape him easily.

And he would always mean it: Misaki would never be able to escape him easily no matter what she does—or wherever she might go.

"You are so forceful." She commented sourly.

He nodded. "Thanks." He locked his green eyes on her amber orbs again, trying to comprehend that concentrated profundity she always held inside her eyes as they stared at each other for a longer period of time. Her face was red, her skin was warm and her lips were parted which all the more, despite looking like a slapdash, placed her on a much different and higher level than the women he was used to meet. And when he couldn't take it anymore—his passion for her overpowering the supposed lust—he pulled Misaki by the wrist and crashed his lips against hers, kissing her with too much power and concentration so he could passed on her how much he needed—that even if she already belongs to him, it would never be enough because he would always want more of her.

Misaki, on the other hand, would always be startled whenever Takumi kisses her because there would always be that force in his kisses that seemed to be carrying million of thunders. And she always work her thoughts out for a few minutes before she starts responding to his kisses again that seemed to wanted to acquire more. It was almost mercenary… but she did not hate that. She felt good, knowing that Takumi wanted more from her and it would have been a lot better if he would continue needing more from her—and gaining those needs only from her and not run towards other women anymore because for some reasons she doesn't want to remember anymore, it would definitely break her heart.

When their kiss ended—something more intimate than their very often physical union—Takumi stared at Misaki again and she couldn't help but blush. "Takumi, I lo—" swiftly, she cough, trying to hide the sudden slip and without much thinking about it, she scrambled off him and proceeded on faking a cough while sprawled on the floor.

_Damn! That was a near confession! Had she been unable to stop her mouth in time, it would have been trouble! _

Alarmed, Takumi went down the floor with her and gently caressed her back—but all the more had she grown tense because of his touches. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Yes—it's just a cough. Don't mind me."

"What were you trying to say to me awhile ago—before your cough cut you off?"

She paled, and tried to whisk away the idea of confessing her crazy head was beginning to push past her lips before she swiftly stands and started laughing. "What? Haha. What I was planning to say is, I love Hokkaido! Yes, I love Hokkaido! Nothing else! And I love cruising and riding the plane and everything! You know what? Stop flirting with me now so I could finish packing up. You start packing your things, too, okay? Get back to your room, honey. Go. Go, haha. Go." She pulled Takumi and pushed her out with all strength she had and when he was finally out, she slammed the door to his face, locking it at the same time so he wouldn't have to barged in again and demand what her problem is.

Because she just might end up really telling him the truth.

When she heard the soft sound of his own door being shut close, she leaned back on her door and slides down on the floor before hugging her knees. "That was really close." _I'm such an idiot. I nearly break his third rule._

_Don't fall in love with me, yes, that was his rule. And even if I've already broken it, I must make sure nobody else would find out._

_._

_._

"Kyaa! Misa-chaaaan! You're so pretty!"

Takumi frowned when he heard that loud exclamation from Maria Walker—a distant relative he never really wanted to see—and couldn't help but frown even more when he realized that this cruising around the island of Tokyo towards Hokkaido involves inviting some of his relatives—which are Maria and Igarashi—and some of his classmates—Sakura, Shizuko, that damned Kuuga and his other childhood friends who also attended his wedding but since he was too busy staring at his wife, he was unable to properly greet. It wasn't really so bad if only Maria—that lesbian—and Igarashi—that lecher—weren't invited. He would have been a lot happier knowing Misaki would be safe even if he wasn't looking out for her—well, that was the last thing in his mind though, not looking out for her.

But they have to be there! They have to be invited! _Trust Aoi to really do something outrageous and treacherous without his acknowledgement. Had he know they were tagging along; he wouldn't have boarded the ship on the first place!_

He stared at Misaki again, sighing when he notice how happy she looked while chatting with Maria, Shizuko and Sakura before he picked up her bag and carried it to the room they were assigned in when Igarashi suddenly entered their room, too. He frowned. "Get out of here."

"Come on." He grinned, and entered anyway before jumping on the bed and crossed his legs as though he was so comfortable on their bed. "You shouldn't act so hostile on me. you were the one who punched me."

"You were hitting on my wife."

"What? Can't help it. She's pretty." At his glare, Igarashi sat up and lifted up both his hands, sensing that his life is in grave danger again. "Misaki and I had history together. It can't help that we get along so much." Takumi didn't answer and when he didn't, Igarashi smirked, watching his dear cousin place Misaki's bag inside the dresser before placing his on top of hers. "And besides, if you are really pleasing your woman, there wouldn't be any way she would run towards other men."

That made Takumi see red, and before he could even lunged himself to Igarashi who was still grinning at him mockingly, Misaki suddenly entered their room carrying a bag of chips. "Hey, Takumi, Aoi gave these to me. Do you want to share…" she trailed off, tasted the atmosphere in the air before she stared at Igarashi, trying her best to show off that unwelcome expression she could muster best. "What are you doing here?"

Igarashi laughed. "Come on, babe." He walked towards Misaki and wordlessly drapes his arm over her shoulder. "Don't be like that. Don't we have a long history together?"

Misaki frowned, but she was starting to get nervous because Takumi already had that murderous expression inside his eyes as his green eyes stiffly eyed Igarashi's arm that was over her shoulder. She tried leaning away. "Igarashi, let go!" she hissed. "If you didn't let go now, you'll be in big trouble again!"

Igarashi just laughed it off. "Let him be. It's unfair enough that he lets you and Aoi and the others hang out so much while I couldn't even get the chance to sniff you hair—"

Misaki gasped when Takumi finally lost it and wordlessly grabbed Igarashi by the collar and throw him off their room. She rushed to Takumi the same time the others dashed to stop what was going on before things could get bloody. Misaki held Takumi's arm, trying her best to yank him off Igarashi since she was well aware of what he could do given that she already saw him beat Igarashi back at Gerard's place. "Takumi—calm down!"

"Tora, what did you do now?!" Aoi exclaimed angrily as he, along with Kuuga, Yukimura and Kanou, tried to separate the two men.

"Stay away from my wife, jackass!" Takumi yelled loudly before he spun back to their room and roughly yanked Misaki by the arm and dragged her inside their bedroom. He kicked their door shut, slamming it loudly in the process. Silent went on for a few minutes before they started to hear the couple yelling at one another.

Aoi glared at Igarashi who was still grinning like crazy at them. "If Misa gets in trouble because of you, I swear I'll throw you out on the nearest island we reach."

Igarashi stands from the ground before smirking again and waving his hand on the air. "Come on, it's all part of the plan to make sure Takumi admits his feeling to his wife. don't mind me, okay?"

"Jerk."

Misaki stared at Takumi who was still shaking in anger as he sat down on the edge of the bed, his fist tightly clench and his eyes were bloodshot as though he had killed someone. She sighed, able to understand why he was acting like that before she decided to occupy the chair in front of him and opened up a light conversation. "You shouldn't have allowed Igarashi to do what he wants you to do."

He glared at her. "Stay out of it."

"Look, I was just trying to help you out of your mood swings—"

"Help me out? It was your entire fault!'

"What—my fault?!" she hissed, startled by the accusation. "How did it became my fault? I was only just trying to help out!"

"It was your fault because you keep on hitting on Igarashi! You're already married and yet you still allow some other men to touch you just like that?! Stay away from Igarashi Tora, you understand?!"

"God, what the hell is your problem?! There you go again with your angst-y jealous mode as though I'd be taken away—"

"YOU'D BE TAKEN AWAY!"

"Am not, you jackass!" Misaki yelled back. "Stop acting like the jealous jerk you are and stop accusing me as though I would hit on all the men in this fucked-up world! I already know that you thought of me as some useless bitch so stop showing it on your actions, too!" she was huffing angrily as soon as she was done, Takumi was still glaring at her and when he seemed to have finally relaxed, he shrugged out from his tense and rigid posture and run a hand through his messy blonde hair.

Misaki swallowed the pain that was trying to get past her system and wordlessly grab her bag from inside the dresser before heading out to the bathroom to calm her nerves by taking a long and calming warm bath. But before she could even shut the door closed for an effective walk out, Takumi spoke again, this time, his voice was soft.

"Hey, where are you going?"

She tried her best to sound less sarcastic and too hurt. "Trying to get away from your line of sight, obviously. What do you want?"

Takumi sighed, he was finally calmed now. But Misaki noticed he didn't deny her accusations of him. And all the more had it hurt her. He didn't deny that he puts her on the same level as those women whom he had dated before. _But then again, he didn't agree on it, either. _She watched him walked towards her, his face was much more relaxed now than before and she couldn't help but cringed away from that calm façade he was showing her whenever her emotions are bursting out of her control.

Misaki arched an eyebrow at him. "Spit it out already." _Damn, I need to get away from this person before my feelings gets out of the hand, too! _"What do you want?"

He scowled, and he had that murderous look in his eyes again as though he couldn't say whatever it was he wanted to say. Takumi reached out for her hand, locking it inside the binding grip of his before he wordlessly pulled Misaki towards him for an unyielding embrace. "For one, I never thought of you that way."

Misaki stiffened, completely caught off guard of what her estranged husband says. "What?"

"I have never thought of putting you on the same level as those other women whom I went to bed with."

Misaki gasped, and before despair could take over, she tried to make it look like it didn't affect her before pushing Takumi away and punched him on the chest—hard. "You… you jerk! You don't have to admit on my face that you really slept around with different women!" she screamed against his face. "You really are a jackass! I can't believe you."

But instead of getting mad, Takumi merely smirked at her. "Jealous?"

She froze. _Was I jealous? No, I am not! _"I'm not, jerk."

"Yes, you are."

"Whatever. If that's the only thing you're going to say, I'm going to take a bath."

"Want me to accompany you?"

She frowned at him. "You are on sex diet for the duration of our stay here."

Takumi gawked at Misaki, gazed at her as though she spoke Pig Latin before he burst out laughing. "Haha! You should have seen your face when you said that! Haha! You are really funny! You look like an idiot when you said that I'm on sex diet!"

"I mean it, you jerk!"

He was still laughing and Misaki fought the urge to slam her bag against his beautiful face to wipe off that damned, seductive laugh he was so good on showing her. When he was done with the laughing, he stole her bag from her and throw it off somewhere before he manhandled her on his shoulders and walked towards the bathroom. "Come on and let's change that rule inside the bathroom."

And just like that, they were able to make up with each other.

Misaki still had that prominent blush on her cheek as they joined the others for dinner. She tried to ignore other people as they stared at her inquisitively—probably wondering why she and Takumi had not got out of their room for the rest of the day after the fight—before she decided to sit up quietly next to Aoi and, unfortunate as it were, right in front of her bully husband who seems to have a lot of fun embarrassing her until her face was already the color of blood. There was easy chatter going on around the table and thanked God Igarashi wasn't around because he was busy discussing something with his company's General Manager. She nearly heaved out a sigh of relief and thanked Aoi when he handed her a plate. The air was quite thin and chilly and she didn't bring anything for the cold weather aside from her coat which can only be used when going out.

She shivered when the cold ocean breeze blew past her since they were dining by the deck which was on open-air.

The shivering didn't escape Takumi's eyes and when he notice that Misaki's fingers were turning a lighter shade of violet, he wordlessly unzipped the jacket he was wearing, rounded the table and drape it on Misaki's. "Put it on. It's unusually chilly tonight."

Misaki blushed. "Thanks."

The others notice the awkward aura amidst the couple and since Maria was more insensitive than the others, she ended up laughing at the two awkward turtle by the dining. "What are you two getting awkward for? You're already married for two months, for God's sake!"

Everybody stared at Maria and in sync, they all thought she stepped on a landmine due to Takumi's time bomb temper. But it surprised them all when Takumi suddenly snorted and continued eating his supper. "We're not awkward at all."

"Doesn't look that way to me." Maria retorted.

Takumi glared at his blonde relative. "Shut up, Maria."

Maria shrugged while the others concealed their amusement because aside from Aoi, Igarashi and Gerard—and now, his wife, Misaki—no one else could cross Takumi's temper once he's beginning to lose it.

Aoi took it as a chance to speak again. "Okay, I was thinking of holding a party tomorrow—you know, in celebration of you two's wedding." He beamed and the others started agreeing with his plans. "We never really had any real celebration of your wedding since Misaki looked as though she did not enjoy the after-party so, I think, why not give her a proper party?"

Takumi grunted. "Waste of time."

"Hey, shut up." It was Aoi again. "If you don't want to attend, we don't really care. You and Misaki never really had a proper honeymoon what with your work in the office piling up. Why don't you just cooperate and consider this vacation as your honeymoon?"

Misaki, despite the heavy blushing, was able to move her limb and kicked Aoi underneath the table. "We don't need a honeymoon. Er, both of us are busy with work and other stuff so we don't really need that… honeymoon, I mean."

Takumi merely scoffed at Misaki's statements. "And besides, it isn't like we aren't seeing each other back at home." Everyone was silent as soon as Takumi said that. He frowned. "What?"

_Takumi, you shameless jerk! _Misaki hissed inwardly as she tried her best to continue eating after Takumi's too tactless admission about their active sex life. "Don't mind him. He doesn't know what he was talking about."

Aoi continued on with the plan, laying out his arrangements since it would take them exactly two days before they could even reach Hokkaido where they would spent another two days for their supposed get-away vacation from the hustle and bustle of their very busy city life. Aoi took note of the fact that Takumi was very obviously staring at his wife who, on the other hand, looked as though her skin was already the color of blood. And he couldn't help but grin because it was so obvious—if only Misaki would admit it, too—that Takumi was, in some way, attracted to her.

After their dinner, they went on their separate schedules and since Misaki had nothing else to do, she proceeded to the deck to breathe in fresh air. She was on that position when Igarashi suddenly bolted out of the darkness and appeared grinning next to her. Misaki frowned. "You really don't know when to stop, do you?"

Igarashi ended up laughing. "Why don't you just tell your dear husband our relationship so he'd stop getting all riled up whenever he sees me? Because you see, whenever I'm around, I'm quite certain he vies me as competition."

"You are competition. Both of you annoys me every time you go war-freak on each other." She hugged herself, wrapping Takumi's coat around her body tightly and felt as though it was him snuggling her. "Just stop bullying him, Tora. I don't like what you are doing."

"You never liked what I did—every single thing about me."

"Because you are a jerk."

"I was trying to help you out."

"You're not helping me out at all, you understand that? You know that whenever Takumi sees you, he goes amuck. Why don't you just step away when he's around to avoid trouble? You know I never like trouble, Igarashi. I've long hated that kind of thing ever since you ruined my family ten years ago."

"Come on, don't be like that. We've got history together."

"A history that I really wanted to forget! It was a mistake, you understand that? Stay away from me and stay away from Takumi, Igarashi Tora. I mean it." She whirled around and walked away to leave him, entering the hallways that leads to their room. Her mind was full of Takumi and Igarashi Tora all jammed up inside one boat that seemed to be too small for two huge people with so much history and hatred for one another. Honestly, she didn't know either why Takumi hated Tora so much. Well, he had a lot of reasons to hate him since Tora really had this annoying attitude that annoys even her. But aside from that, what could be his other reasons for hating him?

Was he jealous of him because she and Igarashi had a history together?

She shakes her head, walking off towards the other deck to get some piece of mind when she notice a flicker of brown and blonde flashed through her peripheral view. Her forehead creased as she followed that sight to behold, and sighed when she was lead to where Usui Takumi—her husband for two months now—was all alone, staring out into the vast deep blue. She walked towards him, standing next to his side and playfully elbows him.

"Yo, emoboy." Misaki greets him as playful as she could.

Takumi scoffed at her. "Where have you been? You disappeared right after dinner I was close to thinking you fell off the deck."

"Idiot." She stared at him, watching the taut skin of his face and sighed before she stared out into the sea, too. "I realized that I never really knew a lot of things about you."

"You know my name."

"Which is common courtesy, thank you." she says acidly. "We never really got the chance to know each other—well, since I was quite certain you have an impressive stalking skills, I guess you already know a lot of things about me. Don't you think it's unfair that I know next to nothing about you at all?"

Takumi was silent after she spoke and she couldn't help but get annoyed because he was shutting her out again—like what he's so good in doing when he doesn't have any need on her.

Misaki frowned. "Okay. Fine. I'm going to bed—"

"What do you want to know?"

She stilled, slowly eyeing him before an incredulous grin appeared on her lips. "Are you for real? You're allowing questions and answers?"

He frowned at her, his eyes were tight as well as her lips. "I'm gonna take it back within three seconds—"

"Okay, okay!" Misaki returned back to her post and playfully elbowed him again, she had a giddy grin on her lips as she looked up at Takumi. "What is your favorite color?"

He frowned at the question again and turned to glare at her, locking his green eyes on hers before he stilled and looks away as though he had seen something he didn't really want to see. His answer came uncommitted. "Amber."

"Amber? Why amber?"

"Do you really have to ask?"

"Well, since you're allowing questions, I might as well go straight to hell, right?"

That cute frown emerged on his beautiful face again. "It reminds me of someone."

Misaki was quiet for a moment as she dissected his answer, completely disappointed because there was someone else inside his mind while inside hers; he had occupied a lot of spaces. She decided to save herself from another heartache and went on to the next question. "Okay, what about your favorite ice cream flavor?"

"Are you some kind of a walking slum book?"

"Just answer it. Getting to know each other, remember?"

Takumi sighed. "I don't really have any preference. I eat whatever's given to me."

"Hm, I see. Well, let's get a bit personal." She smiled when he frowned at her again. "What do you like about your women?"

Takumi coughed at that, before he started laughing and stared at his wife in bewilderment. "Are you seriously asking me that?"

"Yes." Misaki's eyes held that certain amount of determination again and since he was weak when she wears that kind of expression, he shrugged and looked back into the ocean. "I usually go for blondes brunettes. I hate raven-haired ladies. They are often temperamental and are wild in bed—well, it isn't like I don't hate that."

Misaki punched Takumi on the kidney as blood colored her cheeks again. "You pervert."

"What? You were asking me!"

"I didn't ask what turns you on to a woman!" she hissed back, her composure already gone. She cleared her throat again, gathering enough courage to ask the next question she's been meaning to ask him for months now—or probably ever since they met. "Well, here's the next question: why me?"

Takumi stilled, and it didn't escape his eyes that Misaki suddenly looked hesitant, too—as if she wanted to take back her question. "That's a fairly nice question."

She tipped her chin up. "Then, answer it." She challenged him, although she was quite aware that she wouldn't like his answer. But then again, she was already a sadistic one ever since she was a kid. And she wanted more to regret in the morning just to prove to herself that everything that happened the past year—once all these are over—really happened and not some messed up creation her mind created because she was so bored with her life.

Takumi face Misaki, his eyes were suddenly cold and ruthless, which, all the more added another layer of pain into Misaki's heart. "Because I'm confident that I wouldn't have any problems with you."

Misaki's forehead creased. "Problems like what?"

He shrugged again. "I know you wouldn't break our contract and suddenly proclaim one day that you're in love with me. And besides that, since I don't usually go for ravens, I'm certain I would never develop an attachment on you because I never really like you on some certain levels. I'm quite certain that I would never fall in love with you, that's why I've chosen you."

Misaki clenched her fists inside the pockets of Takumi's jacket before she looked back into the sea, and for some stupid reasons, she felt—more like heard—that awful sound of her glass heart cracking little by little. She forced out a laugh, mentally hitting herself since she had asked such a stupid question and now, she was suffering more consequences than she ever thought she would experience. She could be really stupid at times, she thought. She's probably the stupidest person on Earth that ever existed for asking the person she like a question that nearly sounded like _why don't you like me?_

Takumi frowned as he watched Misaki, there was something different in her eyes now. The usual mirth was gone and he thought if what he said was too much for her to handle, considering that most of his answers—especially to the last question—was nothing but a lie. Because God knows that he already developed a fucking attachment on her and that, on some certain levels, he had started liking her, too. But he had to save face. He could never carelessly admit that he had needed her in a way he couldn't even imagine possible. He never had any rights to like someone sunny and calm like Misaki. He could never imprison her in the same darkness he has been imprisoned by his family.

He could never do something like that to her. She had freed him, and in return, he would free her, too, as remuneration for what she's done to him. And besides, she was quite certain Misaki would never need his heart. She was better suited with someone else. Someone who could make her happy, someone who could make her laugh and not hurt her.

Someone like Igarashi Tora. Because even if he was such a bastard who had ruined him during his childhood days, someone who told him that he was not welcome on both the Walker and Usui family, still, he carried within him the demeanor that was the same as Misaki's. Those two would definitely get along once these are all over. And him? Well, who the hell knows what would happen to him? He would probably end up making lots of money and try his best to forget the woman, who, for the first time in his rather miserable life, was able to stir his heart awake and taught him how to welcome possibilities.

Too bad he has to let her go soon—ten more months and all their pretense would soon be over.

He tried to lighten the mood as he grin at Misaki. "Next question?"

Misaki jumped out of her miserable thoughts and focused her clouded eyes at Takumi before she started blinking to blink away her pending tears. "Well, what kind of beer do you like?"

"Beer?"

"Yes. Aoi and I had plans to—you know what? I'm starving." His forehead creased when she started to wave her hands in the air as though she was waving something away—even her laugh sounded off to his ears; like it was forced or something. "I should probably go search for Aoi and asked him to help me ransacked the kitchen. Do you want anything?"

He shakes his head. "We've just eaten, Misaki."

There goes that out of tune laugh again. "Come on. You keep on calling me a pig and you seemed to be in extreme disbelief that I wanted to hunt food again? You're really a funny guy, Takumi. Haha. Well, you go off to bed first. I'm gonna go eat some midnight snack with my cute friend."

He checks his wristwatch and frowned at the time. "It's only past ten."

"Then, a not-so midnight snack. I'm hungry and I should get going now. Bye-bye." And she was gone in split seconds. Takumi didn't really know what happened but he was quite certain there was something wrong with Misaki. He watched her scurry off into the darkness, nearly stumbling over a bucket and a map because she seemed to be in extreme hurry.

He frowned, cursing himself for saying those heartless words to her before he decided to walked back to their bedroom to retire for the day.

Misaki was quite certain Takumi had meant what he said back in the back deck. Because, after all, he was a man of words. He would never utter out things he would never mean. And whenever he says some things, it wouldn't matter to him what others may feel. He was the type of guy who doesn't give a shit of what other people think and sometimes, she was starting to hate that about him. His words would always matter to her, she would cling to it as though her life depended on it despite being messed up. She was messed up because, despite knowing he would never see her that way, there was still that small hope she was hiding inside her that keeps on wishing that one day, Takumi would gaze at her with reverence in his eyes and admit to her that he was actually in love with her—and that their deal is off because he wanted things real now.

But then again, her hopes were as faux as their marriage. It would never happen because Usui Takumi is an indifferent piece of shit that would never see through her feelings for him because what mattered to him is nothing but his and Aoi's freedom. Well, she wouldn't blame him for that. The guy had a tough childhood. Had she been in his shoes, nothing else would probably matter to her but freeing herself and Aoi if he was still her brother. But she would never be as callous as Takumi. She would never dismissed the feeling other people would give her. But then again, he never really needed love. He already have everything, why would he still need something as trivial and incommodious and complicated and restricted and compelling and choking as love? He did not have the chance to experience loving and being loved so maybe, as he had grown, he never wanted to experience it all.

Her presence is only to make sure his freedom would be made certain. He married her for that reason after all. And she agreed to marry him because he had offered her a huge sum of money and would continue receiving his support even after divorce. She would continue receiving alimony since he was her divorced wife whom he only needed to free him.

Life is really unfair, at times.

She grinned bitterly, and grabbed the beer bottle the ship's bartender had given her and gulped the content in half. The ship swayed and she thought she was falling down—her motion sickness kicking in—but she was too in deep thought because of what Takumi had told her heartlessly that she couldn't really care anymore if she was feeling sick or nauseous or even dizzy for that very same matter.

She couldn't help but smile bitterly over her pathetic situation and since she's been caught in such miserable condition, she only smiled at Aoi when he approached her with a frown on his face.

"The fuck are you doing?" Aoi asked her indignantly, startled by his best friend's wasted appearance. "Does Takumi know that you're drinking? You know that you're no longer allowed to drink after our last party because your hung over tends to get real bad—and God, you have vertigo! Have you forgotten that already?"

Misaki frowned at Aoi, pulling him by his collar to force him to sit beside her. "Come on now and don't be such a piss-wad." She ordered something for Aoi and handed the same beer to him and urged him to drink.

Aoi had no choice but to drink since he was quite certain Misaki would throw a tantrum if he denies her. "What brought all these on?"

"What brought what on?"

"Don't make a fool out of me, psycho." He hissed. "I know you enough to know you would never drink without a reason. And you only have three reasons for drinking: one is when you don't have money, second is because of family problems and third is when you're acting like some angst-y teenage girl."

Misaki laughed, and Aoi concluded she was already drunk considering that the woman had really low tolerance on alcohol. "I'm not being angst-y, idiot. I just really wanted to have some real fun. I haven't had fun ever since I married your idiot brother."

Aoi coughed. _So, it's really about Takumi, huh? _He thought vaguely as he chugged on his own drink, frowning at Misaki's really odd tastes when it's come to drinking. He remembered that one time he decided to play a prank on her and mix in one long neck glass a mixture of martini, vodka and some other drink he could no longer remember and when he had handed it to the stupid woman, she chugged it all in one gulped and started walking towards the stairs to snag some rest. Next thing he knew, she was rolling down the staircase and fainted while muttering _the drink tastes great! Let's do it again, badass! _

"Do you have a problem with my brother?" he asked when he was certain that Misaki was too disjointed to notice that he was snooping around her messy love life. "Got a fight with him or something?"

She scoffed and started finishing her beer—was that her second bottle?!—and waves her hand in the air. "Psh! Why would we get into another fight, Aoi, you jackass (Aoi snorted here) we would never get into another fight again, okay? It's just too… angst-y if we started fighting again after we _maaaaake out _in the bathroom."

Aoi giggled—although a part of him was amused—because Misaki just blurted out her all too private sex life right on front of him. "You know that I don't really want to hear your sex life, don't you? That just sounds so gross. I mean, seriously, it's like you're forcing me to watch both of you while you had sex in front of me."

"That would be hot!" she exclaimed while giggling.

Aoi shakes his head. "You know what, you're drunk. Let's get you to bed."

"I'm not sleeping inside our room."

"Why?"

Misaki shrugged and starts giggling again. "Come on, Aoi, your stupid brother is already asleep! Why don't we have a party of our own like the old times? What do you call that party awhile ago during dinner—a honeymoon party?"

Aoi had rolled his eyes at that. "You're not very cute when you're not cogent. But hands up, you're funny. If Takumi finds out I allowed you to get wasted when it was damned obvious you have zero tolerance in alcohol, he would throw me off the ship."

"He wouldn't do that. You are his cute, little baby brother whom he would do anything to free." She giggled again and that's what put off Aoi. He stared at Misaki, wanting to hear more before he decided to hand her his drink so she'd start speaking out her problem. He watched her drink herself senseless again before she started to dish out her thoughts. "I mean, come on, couldn't he care even for a bit about my feelings? Usui Takumi is one sadistic son of a bitch. He's a pain in the ass who doesn't give a shit of what other people may feel—I am his wife but there was still that huge and thick wall between us that keeps on reminding me what I am to his life: nothing but his meal ticket to freedom." She giggled again and stole Aoi's drink before finishing it all up. "Sometimes, I'm beginning to think if these are all a joke to him. He was asking for the impossible when he set those rules for me to obey. I mean, come on! How am I supposed to obey rule number three when he shows too much affection to me it was almost… wrong! He had contravened the third rule! He should pay up!"

Aoi stared at Misaki. "What's the third rule?"

She shrugged. "That I should not fall in love with him—pssh! My ass!" another bitter laugh. "Well, I wouldn't really blame your brother. He had that charm in him that makes it hard to resist him sometimes I just wanted to kick him on the zone where the sun doesn't shine." She ordered for another round of beer again and when the bartender stared at Aoi, he nodded at him in agreement. If there is only one way to keep Misaki speaking, it would be by allowing her to have as much beer in her veins as possible.

And to keep things a secret between them, he decided to drag her on somewhere private where she could ramble about anything trivial or important while at the same time, cry her balls out. They sat on a corner, surrounded by a few bottles of still filled beer while he stared at Misaki who was busy finishing her latest bottle.

Aoi sighed. "Hey, don't blame me if you got a terrible case of hung over tomorrow."

"Bah! Who cares about hung over? I'd enjoy the night tonight since I'm still young."

He snorted. "You mean the night is still young, right?"

"Si." She laughed again, and he couldn't help but laugh, too, since she was speaking Spanish when she had flunked that subject when they were in second year. And since he likes her so much, he decided to pay the professor who failed Misaki and, fortunately enough, bribed him to give her a passing remark. And up until now, Misaki still didn't know that. Because either she knows that or it would be his head on the line.

Aoi sighed. "I wouldn't really blame my brother for thinking that way. He has suffered enough and I think he has his reasons for not accepting your feelings—"

"Hey, hey, hey, none of that. I didn't even confess to your brother! If I dare do that, heads will roll!"

"Then… does that mean you have plans to confess? Wait, do you like my brother?"

Misaki stilled for a moment and he could only watch her as she guzzle on her drink as though it was water she was drinking. Damn the woman for still having the time to get wasted when she was already faced on the most miserable moment of her life. As soon as she was done drinking, she sighed loudly—exasperatedly. "It's more than liking your brother. I couldn't really like someone who was still a stranger to me. And you know what; I think he would never open up to me because he couldn't like me in a certain level." There was that visible frown on her face again as she said that. "Your brother will never trust anyone with his feelings—that is how indifferent he was."

Aoi couldn't help but agree with Misaki and since he's got nothing else to do, he ordered another bucket of beer and started getting himself wasted too. "You know what, you're right? Let's drink the night away since Takumi isn't here anyway! Let's party! Look, it's Maria. Hey, Maria, come here!"

Maria came to them; she had that confused look on her face as she stared at Misaki who was giggling without reason while Aoi looked as though he had taken in some ecstasy. "What are the two of you up to?" she asked. "Aoi, you know that if Takumi sees Misaki like this, he'd kill you."

Aoi scoffed. "That jerk isn't here anyway. Come on and join us. Let's drink the night away!"

"Erm, I don't think so. You know what; I think I'm seeing Takumi coming this way."

_Oh, shit. _Aoi glanced up guiltily toward the entrance in time to see Takumi entering th bar wearing such an annoyed look on his face. He decided to fake the fact that he was already drunk as he stood and called out Takumi. "Yo, little brother who married my best friend! Come join us for a drink!"

Takumi frowned at him. "You're drunk Aoi? Have you seen—" he trailed off at the sight of Misaki already snuggling the couch they are at while hugging a beer bottle close to her body. She looked obviously wasted.

Aoi started laughing. "This stupid woman! Damn, who was it that said that we'd drink until dawn?!"

"You allowed Misaki to drink? Are you stupid, Aoi?" he hissed before he rounded the couch and tipped up Misaki's face in time to see how red her cheeks were. Takumi cursed, and eyes Maria. "Maria, kindly dragged that drunkard back to his room, will you? He tends to get lost when he's drunk. I'll take Misaki."

Maria nodded absentmindedly; too stunned by the softness Takumi was showing towards his wife. "Okay. I'll handle Aoi."

Takumi nodded and literally ripped off the bottle off Misaki's hand since she wasn't letting go easily before he removed his jacket and drape it over his sleeping wife. She was obviously freezing and he wanted to kill Aoi for allowing Misaki to drink herself senseless when it was so obvious she had low alcohol tolerance. But then again, there could be a reason why she was doing this. She started to act weird after that short question and answer portion they had by the deck and if she had a problem with his answers, all she had to do is voice it out and he would apologized.

He walked towards their bedroom, waving off and dismissing people who were staring at them since his little wife drunk herself to death when she had such a title and responsibility to uphold. He sighed, kicking the door open before entering and kicks it to shut close again. He laid Misaki on her back, removing the jacket he had put on her before he started unbuttoning the button up shirt she was wearing—he notice she had a thing on male clothes—when the stupid woman started moaning.

"Stupid… rules." She groaned, slapping Takumi's hand off hers before clutching it tightly to press it on her cheek. "Stupid… alien… Takumi. Jerk… badass… jackass… asshole… everything… ass."

He wanted to laugh but he couldn't really do so, not when she was mentioning something about the rules which he was quite certain has something to do with the rules he had set up between them. He started shaking her to wake her up, planning to get some answers from her despite her being in an asleep state. "Misaki, hey, can you hear me?"

She groaned again. "I'm not… deaf… stupid Aoi. I'll kill you, jerk."

A small smile found its way up to his lips and he couldn't help but continue removing her top to make sure she could breathe properly and when she seemed as though she was no longer suffocating, he leaned forward and started kissing her exposed taut yet soft shoulders that smells like fruits and floral. "What are you talking about the rules, Misaki? Do you dislike it?" he went on with the seduction, and when he didn't gain any response, he ended up biting her on her shoulder. Takumi grinned when Misaki gasped, her hands flew up to his hair as she tugged violently on it. He looked back up at her again in time to see her struggling to open her heavy eyes. "Do you dislike it?" he repeated.

She tried to focus her gaze at him and Takumi thought she was really stimulating whenever she looks at him that way—her eyes clouded with desire and want.

He bit her shoulder again and started caressing the bruised skin with the tip of his tongue to help ease her pain. "Do you?"

"Y-Ye…s." her words were dragging and despite the disappointment of her quick admission, he was happy that she actually hated his rules, too, the way he despise them. Those rules are nothing but a sign that whatever is happening between him and _his Misaki _is nothing but a part of their agreement.

He continued sucking on the skin of her shoulders before his fingers knotted with the zipper of the jeans she was wearing. Her hands were hard against his hair and he was startled that Misaki could actually hold him like this. But he did not dislike it. In fact, although it sounded sadistic, he likes the way Misaki was holding onto him as though her life depended on him. He kissed her shoulder, tracing feather-like kisses on every exposed area of her skin since she's currently topless before he unsnapped the button of her jeans.

"You will answer my questions, right?" he grinned triumphantly when, despite looking like she was possessed since she was heavily drunk, Misaki still nodded. "Do you want me?" There was no response and he realized she was breathing unevenly now and she was beginning to get a bit twitchy. He couldn't help but chuckle since he was quite certain his movements are beginning to take a big effect on her. He kissed the base of her neck again, sucking on her skin, leaving marks whereas his lips touch so she wouldn't have any face to show to others tomorrow before he claimed her lips, forcing her to respond despite the heavy drunken stupor placed upon her. And fortunately enough, she still responded to his kisses no matter how drunk she was. He drew back, catching his breath as he pressed his forehead against hers, her eyes were slightly open, trying her best to gaze at him and damn, Takumi couldn't help but get a hard-on since she just looks so hot doing that. He calmed himself before his control could even get out of control.

"Do you want me?" he asked her again, eager to get a response. "Say whatever you want and I'd do it." Misaki moaned while he worked up on removing her jeans off her, his lips trailing soft wet kisses from her throat down to her chest and to her flat stomach. He felt Misaki twitch from his kiss and another moan escaped her lips. Takumi looked up at her. "Say it." He commanded.

"Y-Yes…" she whispered, which was all Takumi needed before he decided to move his fingers and plunged them inside Misaki's. He watched her squirm underneath his touch and as he leaned forward, he kissed her on the lips again before whispering on her reddening ears. "You would regret admitting that you want me, Misaki."

Misaki gasped, feeling like she's been running a hard marathon. She looked around, realizing she was already back in their bedroom when she felt her stomach heave and without thinking much about it, she jumped off the bed and into the bathroom before ducking onto the toilet to throw out whatever her body needs to released. She groaned as she hit on the button that automatically flushed the water and since she was too weakened to do anything, she shut the toilet closed and lay her head on the cold tiled floor of the bathroom.

Her stomach was churning and her head was aching as though she's been repeatedly pound by a hammer—or a very huge mallet! She remembered the talk she had with Takumi last night and how she was so heartbroken by his callous words that she ended up spending what seemed to be like eternity in the bar and drinking the night away.

She frowned. Gah! She could really be so stupid at times. After drinking like some rebellious teenager, she's now suffering the repercussions of her stupid actions. She's hung over! When her stomach started to heave again, she ducked down on the toilet to do her thing and reaches out for her toothbrush to brush her teeth to remove the vile taste in her mouth. She splashed cold water on her face, absorbing the comforting coldness before she stared out into the mirror and notice how ridiculously red her face was. She frowned. She was well aware why she looks like that. It was because of that stupid dream she had of Usui Takumi—her husband who did not want her. In her dreams, they were in the same room and he keeps whispering something on her that she couldn't really understand, but keeps answering to him anyway. He asked something akin to wanting something and before long, he was already kissing her senseless and she could still feel how his fingers suddenly plunged deep into her—

Misaki shrieked and without thinking, she started splashing cold water on her face again, embarrassed of that really twisted dream she had about her husband. How could she dream about something like that when her love life is going downhill! She was such a huge pervert! She couldn't believe herself for wanting someone—Usui Takumi, to be specific—so much he was even haunting her even inside her dreams! She sighed, taking in deep calming breathes as she shut her eyes close, unable to see another pair of amused green orbs standing by the door and was watching her as she tried to calm herself.

"Okay, Misaki Ayuzawa—no, scratch that, dammit!—Usui Misaki, calm down. _Caaaaalm down. _Yes. Deep inhales. _Deeeeep inhales. _Yeees. Hmm. Don't forget to exhale. Whoosh. Calm down and forget about that guy in your dreams. Forget him and make sure you act like nothing happened. Once he sees you getting flustered, he'd start teasing you again and start making his sexual moves you're so weak against—okay! Okay! Okay… we're straying from the topic. Calm down again… yes… like that and tried to get over that weird dream you had about that stupid Usui Takumi—"

"What dream?"

"Wait, okay? I'm doing yoga." She waved one hand in dismissed and continued calming herself only to end up frozen when she realized that she had just heard Usui Takumi's voice—that guy she was trying her best to avoid. She snapped her eyes open, startled and embarrassed and stunned, before she slowly spun around in time to see Takumi—_Takumi—_standing by the entrance of the bathroom wearing nothing but a piece of black polo and black cotton pants, looking like he was some sexy Greek God who went down to Earth to tell her that deities are friggin' real.

Misaki thought she swallowed her tongue as blood crept up her cheeks and doubled her embarrassment because that jerk he was avoiding is now in front of her and worse turned to worst, he overheard everything she had said!

Misaki did the last thing she least wanted to do.

She fainted.

**Andy **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Not mine. Not plagiarized. Don't own anything and all that shit.

**FATEFUL**

**Dedicated to:**

**LyricsandGuitar **who credited me on her **Leviathan **story. By the way, do check out her profile, okay? This woman is my sister who just recently started writing here. Her works are cool, too. :D

**-;-**

#19. He had everything in the tips of his fingers; or so he thought until he get to meet her. Now, more than ever, Usui Takumi wanted nothing more but to possess that amber-eyed woman who, literally speaking, came crashing into his word like a falling star. But can a love so untimely and not destined turn into something... fateful?

_-;-_

**Eleven:**

Misaki groaned loudly as she ran a hand through her messy hair, the side of her face—her left cheek, to be specific—was badly aching along with her head and stomach. She looked around, not quite surprised that she was still inside their bedroom before she decided to stand and proceed to the bathroom to take a long and calming bath. She made sure to lock the door closed so Takumi wouldn't enter and when things are settled now, she removed her clothes and rested inside the tub, calming her thoughts with the use of the warm water.

She tried to remember things and frowned when she retain information that here, in the same spot—in the bathroom—Takumi had heard her speaking to herself. And not only that, he was finally aware that she had a weird dream about him—a dream where both of them are… well, having sex… no, making love. Yes, that was it. That was always the term she was using whenever Usui Takumi would touch her. In her terms, he would always be making love with her. Because even though it was only false hope, at least she wanted to indulge herself that in some certain moments of her life with her husband, he was loving her—and not merely sexing her up.

She frowned again, before caressing her aching forehead to remove all traces of headache although it was useless.

Aside from that weird situation she was placed, she still hasn't come up with any excuses once Takumi asked her for the reason of her sudden drinking. Surely, he would notice that her mood suddenly took a turn after their question and answer by the deck. And now, there is a risk that he might find out that she was beginning to have feelings for him!

Misaki groaned again, but the movement made her bruised cheek and dry throat hurt so, she settled on simply shutting her mouth and focused on taking a bath. She got a handy mirror and checked out the bruise on her cheek and end up frowning. Takumi couldn't like her because she was ugly and now, this stupid bruise made her tons uglier! She threw it off the floor and washed her face with water but she was being too rash with her skin that she ended up jarring her cheek. Another groan escaped her throat and when she couldn't take her problems anymore, she decided to simply shut her eyes close and try to relax. There was nothing else to do now anyway and if Takumi tried to get an answer from her, she'd simply dodge away his questions and lie through her teeth to get away from such a sticky altercation.

It would be his problem anymore if he doesn't believe her lies.

But then again, that jerk could easily see through her whenever she's lying. She should do a good job on acting so he wouldn't call the deal off. She only had a few more months with him. The least she wanted to do is to be discovered and be thrown off to jail—well, she wouldn't mind that anymore seeing that there is a bigger chance she wouldn't be able to recover once Takumi leaves her.

Misaki was on that position when she heard the latch started to get twisted. Her heart started to hammer against her ribcage knowing it would be Takumi but she tried to relax herself even if butterflies were beginning to go on a rampage inside her stomach. She shut her eyes close, taking deep inhales and exhales before she spoke, certain now that her voice would never betray her.

"Takumi, I'm in the bathroom. Stop opening the door!" she hissed, making sure her voice was calm and steady. The latch started moving and she slowly started to relax before shutting her eyes closed again when all of a sudden, she heard a soft click coming from the door and when she snapped her eyes open, Takumi was already standing by the entrance, his face—if not seductively sexy—was obviously smug and sardonic.

Misaki's eyes rounded in extreme astonishment. "How did you—" she gasped at the sight of the keys dangling on his hands. And since she had nowhere else to cower away now, she simply sighed and shut her eyes close, her free hand obstructing her view of Takumi so he wouldn't see how embarrassed she is now since she was totally naked while the stupid jerk is fully clothed. "Why did you enter?"

Takumi sat on the toilet. "Why did you lock the door closed?"

"I'm taking a bath, Takumi. And obviously, I'm protecting myself from peeping toms like you."

"There's no need to protect yourself. I've already seen the rest of you." she blushed beet red but she dare not ride on his teasing. She remained silent, her eyes shut close while she tried to imagine something more important and appealing than the person right in front of her. She frowned when Takumi still kept appearing inside her mind.

_Go away! Go away, you ass!_

She stayed still, if not calming herself, then playing with the warm water. But she was well aware of Takumi seated by the toilet and is quietly staring at her. Misaki ignored his presence although it screams out to her mind and when she couldn't take anything anymore, she slammed her hand against the calm water and glared at her annoying husband. "What do you want?!"

Takumi grinned, his green eyes held such a triumphant glint inside it. "I guess you weren't that immune with me—oh, I nearly forgot that I could make you obey just by simply touching you."

Blood crept up her cheeks to the tips of her ears as soon as Misaki heard that and she couldn't help but get water and splashed it on Takumi's direction. "Stop that! How long do you plan on throwing that on my face?!" Once again, his melodic laugh echoed all over the four corners of the bathroom and when he started removing his shirt, Misaki was flabbergasted. "W-What are you trying to do?!"

"You make it sound like I was going to rape you."

"J-Jerk! Get out!"

"This bathroom isn't only yours to use. Is it wrong to take a bath now, too?" he grinned again when he saw that horrified look inside her eyes. "And besides, I haven't had the heart to take a bath after my idiot wife fainted because I heard her muttering with herself here in the bathroom—what do you call that again? Ah, yoga." His snicker was childish and if only I had something hard with me, I would have immediately thrown it at him right against his beautiful and seductive… er, annoying face. Yes, annoying face! I looked away when he stepped into the shower, trying not to revel on his all too bare perfection and started debating whether I should get up now and run out of the bathroom—and jumped into the sea!—before he could even join me on the tub.

But I was still on that way of thinking when he suddenly climbed up the tub too and sat right in front of Misaki, his skin was glistening due to the water that kissed his skin, and she couldn't help but clench her fist underwater because she really had this urge to reach out to him and feel how warm and soft his skin were.

Misaki scowled at him, trying her best to look damned mad. "What? Stop staring at me like some pervert!"

"What are you so mad about?" his voice was obviously hiding a laugh behind it and she nearly wanted to kill him for doing this to her—teasing her, she meant. "You should have more confidence in yourself. Come here."

Furiously, she shake her head as blood started to climbed up her face. "No way! Shut your trap! I'm getting off!"

But Takumi seemed as though he was obviously enjoying this as he leaned back on the tub and grinned at her with obvious seduction. "Be my guest."

"C-Close your eyes!"

"Why should I? It isn't like I haven't seen the rest of you—"

"Stop saying embarrassing things!" Misaki screamed as she started splashing water against Takumi's direction. "Why did you come here anyway? Will you just stop teasing me by saying embarrassing things, or showing your naked self and doing whatever that really gets into my nerve?!"

Takumi laughed and without a word, he locked his perpetrating gaze on Misaki and stretched out one hand to her. "Come here."

"No—no way!"

His eyes became next to predatory and his grin became even more seductive as he turned the charm on which, all the more, made it impossible for Misaki to resist him. "Come here. Let's talk—I mean it."

"You're just going to tease me."

He smiled, but it still exuded something akin to danger. "I won't. Just come here." He smiled when he Misaki finally obliged. His hand reconnected with her wrist and he pulled Misaki to him, her back against his chest before he wrapped his arms over her chest so he could trap her inside an embrace. "Hmm, see, this is easier, right?"

"Lest you open your smart mouth, of course."

Once again, Takumi chuckled. "Okay, first off, I like mint flavored ice-cream."

Misaki stilled under his touch, before he craned her neck so she could get a better view of him. "Excuse me?"

"I like mint flavored ice cream, and I like strawberries. Hmm, what else? Ah, yes, my favorite color is amber and emerald. I like playing chess and game of the general. My favorite music is anything that has connection with The Script. When it comes to classical music, my favorite is Requiem for a Dream—simply put, I like Mozart. Books? Hmm, I'm good with Dan Brown but other than that, I could almost read anything as long as its crime related—no romance. I don't like Twilight. I like reading Law and Business books, too. My favorite season is winter because everything just turns white and covers all ugly things in the world. I'm into different sports although I don't really favor anything. I like making snow angels and playing snow ball fights with Aoi—you can join, too, if you want. But let me warn you, I throw hard—"

"Wait, wait, wait," She cut off and swiftly faces Takumi, the water splashing both of them. She was momentarily confused by the sudden turn of events. "Why are you suddenly saying all these?"

Takumi frowned. "I thought you wanted to get to know me better?"

"Yes… but… what brought all these on?"

"What brought all what on?"

"These." She snapped. "Why are you suddenly saying this to me? This isn't… this isn't like you at all."

"You drinking is not like you at all." He shot back, and forces her to turn her back on him again. "If you have a problem with me, you can always voice it out, you know?"

"And have you breathed against my neck again? No way!" she froze when he suddenly chuckled and before long, Misaki realized that Takumi had gone silent again. She frowned at him. "Keep talking."

"Hmm, what else should I say?" he muttered.

"What about movies?"

"Bourne Legacy, Resident Evil—all five movies—Mr. and Mrs. Smith, Interview with the Vampire—"

"Interview with the Vampire?!" she exclaimed. "You like Brad Pitt?!"

"Isn't it obvious?" at Misaki's frown, Takumi smiled again. "Well, yes, I like Brad Pitt… and The Rock. And Arnold Schwazzeneger." He quirked an eyebrow at her before grinning. "What about you? What movies do you prefer?"

"Romantic comedies." Takumi scrunched his face in disgust and Misaki couldn't help but laugh. "Hmm, I like What Happens In Vegas, The Proposal of Sandra Bullock… oh, I also like The Notebook and Mean Girls."

"Mean Girls isn't a romantic comedy—"

"And Hot Chicks and Bench Warmers, Blades of Glory, Stepbrothers." She giggled again, and started playing with the water which was full of bubbles. "Hmm, I guess that's all. I like Rob Schneider."

From behind Misaki, Takumi frowned. "If you were to pick one, whom would you choose? Would it be _your Rob Schneider _or me?"

Misaki started laughing at that and wordlessly splashed water on Takumi's face. "Of course I'd choose you. You are my husband, idiot."

"What if we didn't meet under this kind of circumstance? Would you still have chosen me?"

She stilled, suddenly abandoning the idea of playing with water before she decided to stare out into the circular window that stands right in front of the huge tub. "I think I'd still choose you." Misaki mumbled as blood started to creep up her cheeks. She swallowed her embarrassment; it isn't like she'd be admitting she was already in love with him. What she was going to say now is something more akin to reverence—she just wanted him to know that, on some certain levels, she likes him—if not as a man—then, as her friend. She faced Takumi and smiled shyly at him. "You see, I think I'm beginning to like you, you know? You're kind to me, and I think, it's enough for me to like you." her heart started to shatter into pieces as she clenched her fist, drowning her adoration for him underneath the bathwater. "And I hope, even after the divorce, we could still stay as good friends, Takumi."

.

Takumi had that disoriented look on his face as he watched his little wife chat with Aoi and the rest of the girls inside the damned boring party Aoi had held. Tomorrow, they will arrive at Hokkaido and he still couldn't grasp his idea as to why his idiot brother suddenly decided to hold a party when everything's just fucking wrong and vexing. Misaki wore something not too revealing and not too conservative either—it was probably Maria's stupid idea—but he couldn't fully appreciate the dress she wore.

He was annoyed at _her._

He was being ridiculous, he knows that but the woman practically admitted to him just a few hours ago that, on the first months of them living together, she never really liked him! It wasn't like he cared what others think of him, but he was so not used with the idea of people only liking him a few months after the initial meeting! He would admit he was an attention-whore but ever since he met Misaki, he started not to care about the others' idea of him. What started to matter is how his _darling wife _sees him. And now, while they were in that stupid bathtub, she goes admitting that she was just starting to like him now?!

What kind of eyes does she have?!

It was already a given fact that he was handsome and that he could please anybody just by merely giving them _the gaze. _Those stupid paparazzi are not into write ups about him. They go for reality and they even went as far as holding a survey that analyses his raging effect on women and one ridiculous answer was that he was known to give paralysis to women just by the mere sight of him. Women who were linked with his name would openly admit he was good in bed and that the nights spent with him will always be one of their best nights ever. He was used when people would admit they like him at first sight, and the like would eventually turn to obsession which they all mistakes as love a few hours after the preliminary meeting.

And now, that woman who thinks she owns the world ridiculed him by admitting she was just starting to like him now?! Were her eyes some sort of a dysfunctional organ? How come she just started liking him two months—no, three months—after their meeting?

She was such an idiot!

And he could swear to any God that he could kill her for ridiculing him!

Her opinion matters, her feelings matters, her words matters and everything that comes into her stupid mind which has any connection whatsoever with him matters to him. If there was one opinion he would like to hear, that would be Misaki's opinion because she was his wife. And now that she just admitted that she never really liked him before… that friggin' wounded his ego!

Again with the swearing, he could kill her for this!

He continued staring at Misaki, watching the natural gracefulness she exudes as she waved her hands and laughed with such enthusiasm over what Kuga—Sakura's fiancé—said. He frowned, that guy is being awfully too familiar with his Misaki. He played with the wine glass on his hand, drinking it all up before he started pacing towards Misaki when all of a sudden, Aoi called the attention of those present.

"Hello, hello? Good, it's working." He smiled at everyone, looking ridiculous on that gold outfit he had put on—something similar with Misaki's dress—before grinning at the crowd. "Why don't you all step out of your pathetic corners and come play a game with me?"

Igarashi whistled. "What game?"

Takumi thought he wanted to punch Igarashi right straight on the kisser.

"It's called, Kiss in the Dark."

Takumi's eyes rounded as he started walking towards Misaki, planning to pull her out of the game since it was so unhygienic when, all of a sudden, the lights went out and next thing he knew, girls were screaming and people were scampering in the awful dark. He mentally cursed, loathing Aoi for such a disgusting game when he tripped over something and dragged someone with him, his lips landing right straight on the lips of the person whom he fell down the floor with. An agonizing three long seconds seemed to have passed before the lights were finally switched on and worse came to worst, he was startled to find that it was Misaki whom he had dragged with him on the floor—and both of them are amidst the huge dance floor. Cameras clicked and lights flashed against them. Misaki was fast as she pushed him away and scampered into a sitting position before she supported herself by the table and pulled herself off the floor.

The blood on her cheeks gave away her embarrassed expression.

Silence emanated on the entire hall and since he couldn't really gain his composure—since he was never seen kissing someone in public—he ended up glaring at Aoi. "No more games like that, you understand?"

Aoi, although there was obvious amusement in his eyes, nodded wordlessly. "Y-Yes…"

"I-I'm going to the bathroom!" Misaki screamed before she started running off and outside the party hall.

He watched his flustered wife in silence, caressing his lips since it slightly hurt with the way his lips violently crashed against hers. He couldn't help but grin. _There goes your like, Misaki. Let's see who'd win this secret contest between us._

_._

_Ugh! I can't believe I kissed him!_

Misaki repeatedly paced around the comfort room as she bite on her nails. She shouldn't be kissing him—not after she admitted that she liked him! She shouldn't be this affected at all because they were already married. People would notice and they might start thinking that there was just something wrong about their too obviously awkward relationship. It's bad enough that Aoi, Gerard and Igarashi already know about their deal. It was hard keeping those things to Takumi because Igarashi might suddenly start blabbering and the last thing she wanted is him announcing that their deal's already off.

She stared at her reflection in the mirror, regarding the freckles that were splattered all over her cheeks to the bridge of her nose, giving emphasis to that heavy blush that were accentuating her pale skin. It was stupid—blushing and getting flustered, she meant—when she had already that more than kissing with him. But then again, that kind of reaction would never go away even after they spend more than a year of being together. She would always get flustered whenever she was with him as though it was always their first time spending the times together. She frowned, realizing where she would end up going once all these are over. But almost as immediately as she thought of that, Misaki swiftly banished the thought and forced out a smile.

She still had ten more months to spend with him. She should enjoy that remaining ten months because after that, Takumi would be finally free from everything—including his marriage with her.

"Misaaaaa," she heard Aoi purred by the entrance of the comfort room. When he found her standing like an idiot amidst the deserted comfort room, he smiled apologetically. "I'm really sorry about awhile ago."

Misaki could only nod as she checked out her reflection on the mirror again. "I kissed your stupid brother in front of your relatives and friends."

"Its no big deal to them—in their eyes, both of you are already a married couple happily in love."

She snorted at that. "Married couple we are but happily in love we are not."

"You sound like you wanted to change that."

She fake out a laugh before rolling her eyes heavily to make sure Aoi would never get suspicious of her nor doubt her feelings towards his dense, unsympathetic and without doubt apathetic stepbrother. "Right. Like I'd really fall in love with him."

Aoi snorted at her, too. "I could remind you of what you've told me last night when you were heavily drunk, if you only like, that is."

Misaki was flabbergasted. "I didn't say anything!"

"You did. I even recorded it for you."

"No way!"

"Yes way." He grinned again, regretting the fact that he didn't really recorded her misery last night—well, the funny parts of her misery. "You even mentioned something about _making out _in the bathroom."

"Oh, my God!"

Aoi laughed. "Misaki, all I'm saying is… you don't need to hide anything from me. And it isn't like I'm going to talk you off to my brother once you admit that you are _in love with him."_

"I'm not in love with him!"

"You don't trust me anymore with your feelings?"

"T-That's not it!" her heart smarted as she stared at Aoi's knowing grin. And when she thought she couldn't hide anything anymore, she frowned before jumping on the lavatory to sit there. "Okay. Okay! Fine, I really like your brother—but I won't let my feelings get in the way of our deal! And it isn't like he would know everything about it. I don't have plans to tell him that I, well, that I have feelings for him that are… well, more than liking him as a friend." Misaki frowned again and run a hand through her wavy hair. "I really am unprofessional."

"There is no professional or unprofessional when it comes to falling in love." Aoi walked towards Misaki and tipped her chin up so he could get a better view of her face. He urged her to smile. "Come on and don't show me that kind of ugly expression. Stop frowning since all the more it makes you super ugly. And besides, you know how I feel when you're sad, right?"

Misaki sighed. "Yes." Finally she smiled before both of them started giggling like the idiot they were. "You're right. I really look ugly when I'm frowning—I noticed that, too."

Aoi chuckled before he pulled Misaki off the lavatory and linked arms with her. "Yeah, you really look ugly. So you better stop frowning now because you look like a monster."

They went out of the comfort room while laughing when Igarashi suddenly turned up on one corner and started walking towards them. Misaki frowned. "I really hate it when that guy suddenly turns up on the most suspicious of places. It's bad enough that Takumi gets ultra war-freak against him and pours out his anger on me once I try to calm him down."

Aoi looked away, guilt eating him up since everything was a part of Gerard's plan to ascertain Takumi's feelings for his rented wife. He never really like teaming up with Gerard since he loves to play dirty but then again, he's only thinking about Misaki's welfare. He doesn't like it when she's being put in such bad position. "Just ignore him. Does Takumi already know your relationship with Igarashi?"

She scowled. "He need not to know that—it's unimportant."

"Misaki, it is important that Takumi is aware Igarashi a former—"

"Hi, Misaki!" Igarashi greeted, his eyes held such a wicked and suspicious glint that Misaki couldn't help but get suspicious since he was being overly enthusiastic.

She frowned at him. "What did I told you about staying away?"

"I'd surely stay away after this."

Her forehead creased. "After what?" but she was unable to finish what she was supposed to say anymore because it startled her when Igarashi suddenly grabbed her by her arm and pulled her in for an open-mouthed kiss. The gasp that was about to escape her mouth was trapped inside her throat because she was too startled to even say anything. Her grip on Aoi tightened and her knees wobbled because… because everything just felt so wrong about this kiss. In fact, it shouldn't even happen in the first place! Misaki released her grip on Aoi—wondering why he wasn't helping her pushed off that jerk Tora—before she placed both her hands against Tora's chest and started pushing him off. And next thing she sees, Igarashi was thrown off to the floor and a shade of blonde and brown flickered on her peripheral view.

Misaki gasped at the sight of Takumi right next to them, his eyes were bloodshot as though he was so ready to kill anyone who would try to get in his way. Thoughtlessly, she held on to Aoi's arm. "Stop them!" she hissed. "Aoi, help me stop them!"

Aoi merely groan. "Damn that jerk—he doesn't really know when to stop."

Misaki ignored Aoi and swiftly rushed towards Takumi and Igarashi since they are beginning to get head on against each other. "Stop that! Takumi!" she gasped when Igarashi landed a punch on Takumi's face and she couldn't help but wince since it almost felt as though when he was hurt, she was hurt, too. She covered her mouth to refrain herself from cursing—because she was really good at that—before she frantically look around in search of something that she could use to stop the two from fighting. But before she could even make a dash towards the vase, Takumi—who finally recovered from Igarashi's blow—punched back the guy who started it all which threw him off towards a corner. She was startled when he suddenly turned to her—his eyes were still dangerous and precarious, there was blood on his hand—before he reached out for her wrist and dragged her out of the hallway.

They walked past the other people who probably had heard the commotion since the comfort room is just a few walking distance from the main party hall.

"What's going on—" Maria started only to paused completely at the sight of both Igarashi and Takumi looking as though they just went into a mass murder. They watched Misaki who was being dragged off by Takumi and could only stare at her in pity because they were quite certain it was obviously Igarashi who started the fight.

Aoi glared at Igarashi as soon as the two disappeared back to their room. "That was too much, Igarashi. How could you do that when you know Takumi could kill you for that?!"

Igarashi wiped blood off his lips before he grinned. "Well, it wouldn't be fun if that were to happen. And besides, it was just a kiss—you know that there wasn't any meaning behind that especially when the kiss happened between Misaki and I."

"Jerk." Aoi muttered before he walked off. "Party's over—no thanks to Tora, here."

"Tora, you jerk." Sakura says as she walked out, too, dragging Kuga with him.

.

"Takumi—owch! Let go, you're hurting me!"

Misaki gasped when Takumi shove her none too gently towards the bed where she crashed hard. She swiftly scrambled into a sitting position because she was certain a fight would break out again between them because of that stupid Igarashi Tora. She glared at him, ready to give him a piece of her mind when she noticed that he was nursing such a dangerous aura that she deliberated whether she should really engage in an all-out war against him. His left cheek was slightly swollen due to the punch Igarashi had landed on his face and the urge to touch him immediately emerged into her system if only she wasn't certain that Takumi might end up pushing her away since he wanted none of her.

Misaki bit her lip as she stood, frowning at the sight of blood on his lips and hands and began to worry because he was hurt. She sighed. "Look, let me explain, okay? Don't take everything the wrong way—"

"Shut up."

She stilled. "Excuse me?"

"I said, shut up." His voice was dripping with lethality she almost wanted to make a run out of their room because this kind of Usui Takumi is beginning to really scare her. If only she didn't know him well enough, she would start thinking that the Takumi right now could kill her in just a blink of an eye. She wanted to call Aoi and cower in a corner with him because Takumi was scaring her but she knew she couldn't carelessly drag her best friend on a fight between her and her jealous husband.

Misaki looked sideways; trying to close whatever pain is beginning to form up in her heart and stares back at Takumi again. "We should get your wounds clean." She muttered lowly before walking towards the bathroom to get the first aid box but before she could as much as walk past Takumi, he suddenly grabbed her wrist and made her halt from walking he said something she couldn't quite understand which made her forehead creased. "What did you say?"

"…anywhere." He said.

But she was still confused. "What?"

The look he had given her nearly turned her into ice and she started thinking to make another run again because he was really, _really, _beginning to scare her. "You're not going anywhere." He said, his voice was lethal again and it made her shake in fear. "You're not allowed to use the phone, your laptop or the telephone and you're not allowed to see anyone lest I say so."

"What—hey! You can't do that! I didn't even do anything—"

"Not even Suzuna or Aoi—"

"Takumi, would you please just listen to me because—" Misaki gasped when Takumi suddenly pushed her back to the bed again that she ended up stumbling backwards because his push has been so strong she could barely balanced herself even though she was already on the bed. She tried reasoning again, the thought of not seeing her sister—or even Aoi—made her more unnerved. "Look, he kissed me, okay? And even if he kissed me, it meant nothing because Tora and I are—"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THINGS ABOUT YOU AND THAT BASTARD!"

She jumped, startled when he raised his voice on her because this was definitely the first time Takumi had done something as violent as this—and she didn't even know what she really did because all she knew of was that she was trying to push Tora off her knowing Takumi could appear any time of the situation. She stands, ready to fight now for her rights to see her sister. "Would you just listen and stop accusing me of nonsensical things?!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Takumi, just listen! Tora and I are—" Misaki gasped when Takumi suddenly launched his fist against the wall and landed right next to the side of her face. It startled her and scared the hell out of her because it was the first time she had seen Takumi this mad. And she never wanted to see this side of him because it was scaring the hell out of her. She was certain blood was already drained from her face, Igarashi's last action finally snapped Takumi's temper and now, he was not listening to anyone—not even her. She covered her mouth, trying to control the violent shaking of her body and when Takumi finally withdraw his hand, she saw blood dripping off his knuckle. Her eyes started to water because she couldn't explain the fright that suddenly enveloped him at the sight of Takumi's bloody hand.

And once again, she worried that he was hurting.

"Misaki? Takumi? What's going on in there?" it was Aoi—and Misaki thought that it wasn't really the right time for him to come snooping in to their fight. "Open up!"

Takumi cussed, and run a hand through his messy blonde locks, his blood licking the strands of his hair as he did the action. He was obviously in a bad disposition right now and is not in the right presence of mind to deal with his little brother.

"Your hand…" Misaki whispered, her eyes were still frightened of Takumi's sudden temper change. She clamped her mouth shut when he glared back at her again and when she couldn't take it anymore—because he was treating her like some garbage—she lifted her hand up and slapped him hard on the face to snap him out of whatever trance of anger he was locked into. "ASSHOLE!" she screamed on his face before pushing him off and grabbed their room's key from the table along with her bag and made a mad dash to the bathroom where she decided to spent her entire night. She slammed the door shut and locked it—even securing the safety chain so Takumi wouldn't really be able to enter even if he wanted to. She throw away her bag on one corner and climbed up on the dry bathtub and cowered inside it like a lost child.

.

"Igarashi, if something happens to Misaki, I swear I am going to kill you!"

Aoi was still breathless as he paced in front of Takumi and Misaki's cabin. It has been two hours now after the two locked themselves inside their room and aside from Misaki's last scream and the sound of some door being violently shut close, nothing else transpired inside the room. But he was still fearful. He had known Takumi ever since he started living with him in his pad. He was a guy with such an obviously short temper and he even thought back then that with his anger, he could become a criminal in the future because he just snaps and starts beating people around him whom he takes displeasure most—and the last thing he wanted right now is to get Misaki involved once Takumi finally explodes.

Igarashi rubbed his swollen jaw—another sign of Takumi's violence which, all the more made Aoi jumpy—before he stared back on the closed door of the cabin. "They could be sleeping."

"How could you act as though it was nothing?! Takumi could kill anyone who blocks his way once his Rage Mode is switched on!"

"You really think he'd kill Misaki? You're really an idiot, Aoi."

"I hate you so much. And I really, really regret teaming up with you and Gerard now! If something happens to Misaki, I swear I will never forgive either of you!" that and he run off to the other direction and towards his room, slamming his door closed in extreme displeasure.

Igarashi scratched his head, but there was that small gut feeling in his system that makes him really worried for both Misaki and Takumi. Of course, he wouldn't deny that it was his fault—and kissing her was definitely not in their plan—but he thought Takumi would handle him the way he had always handled him. He was stupid for doing that and he wanted to repeatedly curse himself for putting Misaki in such a bad situation. And if only he could turn back the time, he'd find another way to annoy his little cousin who, right now, is still probably seething in anger. But he knows Takumi, he would not react that way if Misaki is not someone important to him. But her importance is not what matters to him. Her safety is what matters as of the moment. Takumi is capable of hurting anyone—even females—and if he had hurt Misaki because of false accusations… it would be only Igarashi to blame.

He ruffled his hair before he walked toward his room and darted one last glance to Misaki and Takumi's cabin. And with a shake of his head, he retired for the night.

.

Misaki awoke on the first sunshine that managed to hit her face.

She frowned when she remembered where she slept and couldn't help but feel slightly heavy because of the circumstances she was placed. And now, there was this stupid and persistent headache that seems to be weighing her down. And she does feel so down and heavy, like she's getting somewhere awfully closed to getting sick.

She groaned, feeling the stiffness of her limbs since she had lain crumbled inside the tub without any interference from Takumi. She froze at the reminder of Takumi's too frightening expression last night and she couldn't help but shiver since he was not being particularly choosy on who he would hurt once the last strings of his sanity snaps. She washed her face with her hands and frowned at the sight of new bruises covering her wrist before she slowly stands and got off the tub only to end up stepping on the curtains and slipped. She let out a startled shriek as her body crashed down the tiled floor and felt extremely weakened when her elbow hit the floor.

For a moment, she thought she was going to die with the way she had fallen down the ground and with the speed her relationship with Takumi is going downhill. She swiftly scampered up into a sitting position, feeling the aftereffects of the fall when that explicit pain on her stomach sliced through her system. She winced as she held her stomach protectively, as though she was protecting something inside her, as she tried to even out her breathing. The pain gradually faded away—apart from the pain on her back, waist, hips and elbows—and slowly, she was able to stand on both feet, supporting herself by the lavatory to avoid falling down again.

She checked herself in the mirror, the bruise on her left cheek was still prominent and now, she had added another set of bruise on her body. She started thinking she was a living bruise now. _You're so stupid, Misaki, for actually falling in love with someone who is capable of doing really violent things. _She gathered her things and started to fill the tub with water before she headed out of the bathroom, sighing in relief when she noticed that Takumi was not around, and grabbed a towel. She entered the bathroom again and took a quick but calming bath before she got dressed for the day, taking a few books with her inside the bathroom because there is where she plans to stay. And once she reaches Hokkaido, she'd make sure she and Takumi would never share a room. The last thing she wanted to see right now was him.

Her heart started to ache at the thought that she hated seeing him and swiftly wipe away the tears that immediately rolled down her cheeks. Misaki cleared her throat, composing herself because she didn't want anyone to see her in such a pathetic condition—a wife who only wanted her husband to love her, to trust her and to notice her because she was so miserable without him. But Takumi was nowhere to be found and she was certain he was probably somewhere still nursing his anger towards her and Igarashi.

_Stupid Usui Takumi. Why couldn't he trust her anyway? Does he think she's the type of woman to simply run off with some guy she didn't even like? Stupid Takumi, stupid alien!_

She stretched on her back, slightly wincing because already, she could feel the sores forming on her back due to her fall—and those huge bruises on her forearms, wrists and cheek doesn't really look so good to her once other people sees them. People might start thinking Takumi was hurting her. Once again, a frown emerged on her beautiful face. She was really stupid for still thinking about the welfare of her stupid husband. She should be made at him because she doesn't even matter to him. But now, here she was, worrying whether that jerk Takumi has already eaten since she was starving here. When she was certain the tub was dry again, she throw her pillow on it and rested comfortably on the hard surface. She was on that position—about to sleep again—when three raps on the door made her heart beat faster than necessary.

"Misaki?" came Aoi's voice. It was little and whispery, as though he doesn't want anybody to find out he was in their room. Swiftly, fearful that he might get involved between their fight, she rushed to the door and opened it, roughly pulling Aoi inside before she locked the door and chained it.

"What are you doing here?!" she hissed at her stupid and really idiotic best friend. "You're not supposed to be here! If Takumi discovers—"

"To hell with that bastard!" Aoi shot back easily. "What about you? Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Because fuck, I'm going to friggin' break his jaw if I found out—" Aoi gasped, his eyes were locked on her wrist which had bruises the shape of Takumi's fingers. "Fuck that bastard! How could he—"

Alarmed, Misaki pressed her hands on Aoi's mouth to clamp it shut. "Be quiet, okay?" she jeered at him. "Okay, I'm not but no, he did not hurt me. Takumi might be a violent jerk but he was never capable of hurting me—he wouldn't do that."

"But your wrists are bruised! And damn, what happened with your cheek and arms—"

"It was my fault." She swiftly cut him off. "I slipped awhile ago and last night. Takumi had no hand on this. As for the wrist, well, let's say we're on a tug-of-war last night. You know me, I bruised easily. Don't do this, okay? I'm fine. Don't kill someone. I don't want you to end up in jail because you killed your brother due to false accusations." She giggled but stopped anyway when Aoi still retained that serious expression of his. Misaki sighed. "We ruined the vacation, did we not?"

Aoi frowned. "Idiot. If there was someone who ruined the damned vacation, it was no one but Igarashi Tora—your stupid ex—"

"Aye, shut up." She interrupted him again. "No mentioning of Tora's name. I don't really hate him but I kind of dislike him now because he was the cause of all these. But anyway, he's forgiven. He should just do good on staying away from me now or Takumi might end up throwing both of us off the boat—that, I don't want that. You know I'm not good in swimming."

But Aoi still held that anxious look on her face. "Are you sure you're okay? Are you sure you're not hurt anywhere?"

Misaki shrugged. "Well, my back hurts… as well as my legs. The fall was really bad—I was too in low spirits to notice the damn curtains and I ended up crashing down the damned floor. My back really hurts."

"We should get you to the hospital now."

"Stupid, do you want other people to misunderstand?"

'Who cares about them? Fuck, Misaki, you could have died in here without anyone knowing! You fucking slipped and you didn't even tell your husband—"

"Well, was he here?" there was bitterness lacing her voice as she said that. "He's not here, right? I couldn't even see even his damned shadow. He's not here, Aoi and besides, even if he was here, he would never be able to know anything. He doesn't trust me with his feelings, why should I trust him with my welfare? I don't care anymore. He could do whatever he wants and I could care less about it all."

Aoi frowned. "Misaki…"

"I didn't know marrying someone as zealous as you brother was this difficult." She mumbled bitterly. "Look at me; I'm even starting to ruin myself now just because he started ignoring me. I'm beginning to become harmful to myself because of your stupid brother and I feel so, so stupid because I wanted his attention so much it was already killing me, damn it."

Aoi supported Misaki as she sat down the floor, and he could see how crestfallen she looks just because of their fight which was caused by Igarashi. Aoi couldn't help but pity Misaki and at the same time, feel anger towards Takumi and Tora for dragging Misaki on their familial mess.

"Had I known it was this hard staying with your brother…" she trailed off, and he could hear that even her voice was broken as she said that. He expected her to cry, but it was Misaki Ayuzawa he was speaking with. She would never cry over something so trivial—even though it already involves her emotions. She started shaking her head, her voice quivered at first before she squared her shoulders as though she was trying to shrug off something—something like a burden. "—well, even if I just recently found out it was this difficult hanging out with your brother, I don't think I would ever regret being with him." She looked up at Aoi and forced out a smile. "Because I think, I'm going to be a lot happier once both of you are freed now, what do you think?"

Aoi exhaled, wanting to gobsmack Misaki for being an idiot before he pressed his forehead against her shoulder and heaved in deep inhales. "I think… I think you are the stupidest person I've ever met my entire life… and that I would only admit defeat once I were faced in front of you."

Misaki giggled before she gently caressed Aoi's head—finding comfort on the presence of her best friend. "But I don't think I could share a room with Takumi what with our relationship going downhill." She paused and started laughing again. "I nearly forgot, we don't have a relationship. Well, just make sure we won't sleep in the same room, okay? I don't think your brother still wanted to see me after what happened between Tora and I."

"Damn, I could kill Tora for this."

Misaki laughed. "Don't." she sighed again before she looked out into the open window and regarded the beautiful clouds of Hokkaido. "Well, at least we safely reached our destination. I think I could die now."

Aoi frowned. "What the hell are you talking about?" he glared up at Misaki and froze at the sight of her face—she was so red. Quickly, Aoi pressed his forehead against Misaki's and gasped when he realized she was sick—very sick. "Ayuzawa, you're sick!"

She frowned. "It'll pass—"

"Are you friggin' kidding me?! It could be dangerous!" he pulled her up, all prepared to carry her but it startled him even more when she just blacked out and fell down the tiled floor, her head hitting the hard ground. Aoi let out a loud curse as he rushed to Misaki, unable to decide on what he should do first. "Takumi! Takumi! Help!"

Footsteps echoed inside the room before loud and violent knocks nearly blow the door down. Takumi's loud voice thundered from outside. "Aoi? What's happening?! Misaki? Misaki!" Aoi rushed to the door to unlock it and Takumi nearly pushed him off the way as his eyes automatically searched the room and cursed loudly when he saw Misaki sprawled on the floor. He glared dangerously at Aoi. "What happened to her?!"

Aoi was still too in shock to say anything.

"AOI, WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?!"

Finally, Aoi snapped out of his shock mode and rushed to his brother and sister-in-law. "I-I don't know. She just fainted while we were talking—and God, Takumi, how could you let her stay in the bathroom?! She was fucking sick and she slipped awhile ago! I could kill you for this!"

"Call the fucking doctors!" he screamed before he carried Misaki off the floor and dashed out of their room to run her to the ship's medical wing.

**Andy**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Not mine. Not plagiarized. Don't own anything and all that shit.

**FATEFUL**

**-;-**

#19. He had everything in the tips of his fingers; or so he thought until he get to meet her. Now, more than ever, Usui Takumi wanted nothing more but to possess that amber-eyed woman who, literally speaking, came crashing into his word like a falling star. But can a love so untimely and not destined turn into something... fateful?

**Dedicated to:**

Riz, Kate, Veda and Kayvee—my dearest girl friends. And also to Patricia, Gladys, Milleth, Rea, Kenneth and Diamyca—my darling gay friends. :D

**-;-**

**Twelve:**

The headache that was seeping through Misaki's veins was enough to send her flat on the bed again. Her eyelids were heavy and her entire body was aching it was almost as if she's been carrying weights all day long. Before long, she had already realized she was in a hospital and that there were some weird tubes attached to her skin by her wrist. Misaki winced, the thought of needles and hospitals making her nauseous. Even as a kid, she's always hated the idea of entering the hospital—she hated the hospital. It just sounded so unhygienic and every corner screams out as though some chronic disease would suddenly jump on her and infect her with really life threatening diseases. She run a hand through her messy hair, looking around despite the stiffness seeping on every corner of her aching veins when the door suddenly slammed open and out revealed a very tired looking Usui Takumi.

She stilled momentarily, startled by his appearance because he just looks as though he's been through hell and back. His hair was disheveled—something she had never seen before—and his eyes had those really dark bruised like things underneath them—as if he's been punched. But no, she would never allow anyone to punch her handsome and kindhearted and zealous and insecure and really possessive husband. If there was one person allowed to hurt him, which would probably be only her because he was hers—well, only for the interval of their contract, she meant to say. Misaki frowned at the sight of his crumpled shirt and he just looks so stressed out it was almost painful to stare at him. And his hands! Damn, why didn't he have his hands treated?! Something could already be festering in that! This was a goddamned hospital, right? Why didn't anyone bothered to treat his hands?

She swiftly sat up—she didn't know where she got that strength to move around—before she thoughtlessly reached out for Takumi's hands and gently massage it. "Why didn't you had this treated? Are you really that stupid?" she tried to make her voice sound a bit angry, but she just couldn't get mad at this man who had a fourteen year old boy trapped inside his matured physique. She was well aware Takumi was still a boy what with the way he couldn't seem to control his moods whenever the things—and people—he owns has been touch by others. She already accepted the fact that she was nothing but an object to Takumi.

And for some reasons she never wanted to remember anymore, her heart smarted painfully.

Takumi sat next to her and faced her; her heart went all out to him because it was almost as if he looked ten years older than his original age. She was surprised he still didn't rip off her hands off his. She was so sure Takumi was still mad at her for the whole kissing thing. She forced out a smile. "Are you okay?"

Takumi craned an eyebrow at her. "Are you?"

She smiled, before nodding again. "I'm afraid I am—but I'm not the topic right now." She lifted his hand and showed him how swollen it already looked since it was poorly and loosely wrapped in some flesh colored bandage. "This—explain this." She said. "Why didn't you have this treated?"

Takumi sighed; he looked as though he was suffering a headache, and locked his intense green eyes to hers again. "Why didn't you call out to me when you fell down the bathroom floor? You could have gotten yourself killed, Misaki."

"Hey, I thought you're mad at me."

Takumi frowned. "I was mad at myself for hurting you…" he trailed off as his eyes stared down to the bruise on her wrists. "And I made you sleep on the bathroom. I really am such a bastard—"

"Takumi," she shakes her head. "—don't, okay? You're not. You're not a jerk, or a bastard, or an asshole. You're everything but that. So, don't, okay?" she forced out a smile although her cheeks are hurting before she looked around, her eyes locked on the table next to her and when she reached out for it, she fished out some fresh bandages and an antiseptic. "We should disinfect this." He was quiet as she worked on him, but she was certain his eyes were fixated only on her. She tried to not look as though it bothered her and she nearly jump when Takumi suddenly spoke.

"I'm jealous of Igarashi Tora." He suddenly admitted, but she could sense difficulty in his voice—as though he never really wanted to let anyone know something like that: not even her. "I don't want him anywhere near… near you—or anywhere near us." He sighed, and Misaki could see him struggle. But there was something more his eyes says—something more he wanted to say to her—but it seemed as though he couldn't do so because he just looked so.. so mad; as if he'd be exploding anytime soon once hatred finally takes over him again.

Misaki smiled, she had taken Takumi's hands to her lap again and with such affection, she squeezed it; careful to not hurt him. "He wouldn't be anywhere near us anymore if that is what you wanted."

"You might get sick again… once you're separated from him—"

Misaki laughed, she couldn't believe she married someone who's so controlling but still thinks like a child. "Are you an idiot? Why would I get sick? I got sick because I slept out in the cold—and I've taken a bath—before I fell down the floor. I did not get sick because I was—ugh—separated from Igarashi, okay?" she laughed heartily again, but Takumi remained serious. He must have thought something was really going on between her and Igarashi. She sighed. She wanted to tell him, but maybe, this wasn't the right time. She was still in love with him and she had to save face or her emotions might take over her completely. "I could only assure you of one thing."

Takumi's forehead creased. "What do you mean?"

"I am not—in any way or form—in love with Igarashi Tora, okay?" she giggled again at that sour look in his eyes—as though he still doubts her. "Have some more faith in me, all right?"

"You kissed him." he accused.

Misaki rolled her eyes. "He kissed me—there's a huge difference between them, all right?" another giggle. "I didn't know you look this adorable when you're jealous."

Misaki watched Takumi when he stilled momentarily before he composed himself and straightened his back. "I'm not jealous."

"Right. You're not." She teased, sensing that his mood has finally turned for the better again. Well, at least they weren't fighting anymore… for now. "I just want you to know that, well; since you married me… you should trust me more. I won't… I won't do that, okay? I won't do whatever it was you're thinking that I'm gonna do. I won't… fall in love with someone else, all right?" Misaki heaved in deep breathes. It was just so hard assuring the person you like that you would never fall in love with someone because she was already in love with him. Sometimes, life could really be so unfair. Maybe, had they met on different circumstances, there is a bigger chance Usui Takumi might like her. But no, they met in this kind of lifetime where both of them had really ugly pasts—him, especially—and since he had already trapped himself in that turbulent rapids of ugly memories, there weren't any rooms anymore for him to feel love and to love.

Usui Takumi was no longer capable of feeling that kind of emotion.

And she felt so stupid for actually still hoping that they might have a future together.

Misaki forced out a smile as she came into an acceptance. But then again, only he wasn't capable of loving. She was still able to love. She had already accepted that he would never love her but that didn't mean that she should already stop loving him. Since she was the one capable of doing so, the least she could do is make sure he feels so loved. Maybe, she was the one who would soften up his heart, so that when he's ready to love again, things would be easier for the next woman who would appear in his life. She smiled bitterly at that thought, already congratulating the woman from the future who Usui Takumi would fall in love with, knowing that she was only present to make things easier.

He might have owned the entirety of her but it was already a given that she would never be able to have Takumi's heart. And no matter what she does, his heart would never be eternally hers.

"What are you smiling for?"

Misaki exhaled, feeling the corners of her heart shattering as she smiled at Takumi and slowly reached out for the stray hair that was covering his smooth forehead. "I won't give you any more problems soon."

.

Aoi was still not satisfied over what happened between his best friend and his stepbrother. If there was one thing he despised most, it was men who hurt their women. And besides that, he was put off with the way his so-called best friend simply forgives his brother without ever giving him a hard time. He wasn't even sure why she does that—why she forgives him easily—and why she seemed so adamant on pleasing him when his jerk of a brother isn't even worth it. Misaki was just… too good to be his brother's property.

He holds no gripe against Takumi—he was still his brother anyway and he had taken him in when nobody else wanted to. But familial matters aside, everything was just so unfair. He had known the two ever since childhood—well, he had known Takumi ever since his stupid brother was fourteen—and Misaki was someone whom he had treated as his own family. That's why it was very unacceptable to see both of them getting together—what's worst is getting married under abnormal circumstances—when it was obvious both of them are better off with someone else; someone both of them deserved. And not only that, he hated how things slowly unfold because his best friend wasn't able to resist his stepbrother's uncaring charm. Add the fact that his English brother and another too concerned citizen was trying to get in the way of their relationship.

Gerard Walker and Igarashi Tora—those two really gets in his nerve sometimes. He was once afraid of them because they made his life miserable, but when Gerard suddenly started talking seriously with him with regards to his plans of making sure Takumi and Misaki would really end up together, the fear just suddenly, if not disappeared completely, wavered. He was annoyed at himself for agreeing into this when they are better off leaving the two alone.

And now, because they keep on butting in, the Idiot Couple had a fight which resulted to Takumi injuring his knuckles and Misaki sleeping in the bathroom for the entire night and now, she was sick. But what surprised him most was the fact that, as soon as Misaki awakened, the two suddenly started to get lovey-dovey again it was almost… well, he wouldn't deny it, adorable. Aoi was well aware no one can make his brother _care. _But Misaki was different. When she arrived in his life, Takumi was just too… responsive of her it was almost suspicious. Sometimes, he was wondering if ever Takumi had started developing feelings for Misaki, too. But then again, he was never Usui Takumi for nothing. He would never admit his feelings towards anyone—unless it was Gerard and Igarashi—even if his life was already on the line.

And that is what he hated about his brother. He doesn't ask for anyone's support. He just takes everything all on his own like the idiot he was.

When the two are finally gone, Aoi frowned when Maria suddenly climbed up the table—a manner not typical for an English royalty—before she plucked out a fountain pen from her pierced left ear and reached out for the paper laid innocently on the table they are occupying. Kuga and Sakura are present along with Shizuko, Yukimura and Kanou. Igarashi was occupying another chair and was busy with his phone—he must be under conversation again with Chiyo.

"Okay everyone, put in all your bets." Maria announced while carefully looking back to the entrance just in case the couple suddenly decided to get back to the table. When she was certain the coast was clear, she turned back to the paper she was holding and started listing names. Igarashi snapped his attention to us when the noise became unsteady, muttered quickly to his phone and joined us seconds later.

I rolled my eyes, _here comes another betting idiot._

Maria spoke again. "Okay, our last bet centers on four hundred fifty thousand which was in favor of Kuga Sakurai for guessing correctly about the fight that break out last night." She said this; her eyes were sharp as she calculated odds. Now, we are all in for new stake. Anyone who would want to start the gamble? We start with zero—name your prize, ladies."

I didn't know this habit was started by Gerard Walker himself when I caught him betting against Cedric Morris—his loyal guard dog—and Igarashi Tora. And since Maria was part of the family, she got involved on the Monopoly game, too, and since Maria was friends with Sakura and Shizuko—and the two to their former classmates—the game started to cover a wider range of people who would like to bet on how things would unfold between the couple who doesn't seem to be well-aware that their relationship has been made into a betting game.

"_You should come and join, too, Aoi." _He remembered Gerard saying that to him. Although his face was full of mirth, he had that serious tone behind his voice that made him swallow hugely. He hasn't fully recovered yet from his trauma with Gerard and since he was making it look like he had no better choices, he ended up agreeing. _"Come on and place your bet."_

But whenever he's betting, he would go for safer bets. He doesn't really want to pull high stakes—not when there are a lot of daredevils aboard.

Aoi watched Sakura when she raised her hands, a knowing grin on her face. "Ten thousand. Tonight, under the beautiful stars of Hokkaido. With flowers—a romantic date."

Maria listed that one out. "Ten thousand for Sakura Hanazono."

"Fifteen for me." Kuga shot back. "Tonight, either, but since Takumi isn't really the romantic type, I'm betting they'd just sit under some tree or whatever and watched the sky together."

"Thirty for me, no longer than the first three hours—another fight." Everybody frowned at Igarashi over his too absurd bet. The guy was really set out on ruining everybody's mood.

Maria laughed. "Jerk. Any daredevils? Aoi, what about you?"

"I'll pass on this one."

Igarashi whistled. "I have to report your refusal to participate on our fun to Gerard."

Aoi glowered at him—that was a foul—before he quietly pulled out his wallet and handed twenty five on Maria. "My bet's on Gerard."

"Traitor." Shizuko muttered while laughing. "My bet's on Sakura." She offered another ten thousand worth bills.

"We're with Kuga-kun." Yukimura announced as he handed odds—along with Kanou's—to Maria. He could only shake his head as money was passed down the table and Maria swiftly calculated all the money she collected.

Maria was laughing when the estimation of the technicalities were done. She had a calculator on hand and a long piece of paper that recorded our previous betting pools. "Okay, we're down with one hundred and twenty thousand bucks. Pretty low tonight, huh? You sure there wouldn't be any additional?"

Igarashi whistled again before he casually pointed out on the door. "Hide it quick, honey." He said. "The couple is coming."

"We'll know this result until late this evening."

"Ayuzawa—no, Usui Misaki, don't walk out on me." they heard Takumi hissed as he came following Misaki who had that frown on her face as she waltz inside the rest house with a determined look on her face.

Misaki barely notice the people by the table and continued walking. "I am walking out."

"Stop acting like a woman."

"I am a freakin' woman!" she hissed heatedly and whirls around to face her husband. "What do you take me for?! A guy?!"

"With the way you carry yourself, I wouldn't doubt anymore if you are really a woman reincarnated as a man—"

"Jerk!"

"Don't walk out on me." he hissed and followed Misaki anyway as the latter run up the stairs as though she was being chased around by the Devil himself.

Igarashi snickered as he lends out his hand to Maria. "My call." Maria had that smug grin on her face when she handed Igarashi the money while the others groaned disappointedly.

Igarashi Tora was a really proud man that day.

.

"What are you so mad about?"

Misaki frowned at Takumi and she couldn't help but get annoyed as she folded her shirt and placed them all inside the dresser. "What about you? What are you so mad about? It isn't like I conveniently forgot to take the damn medicine."

"You know you're sick yet you still had the guts to forget taking in your medicine?"

She frowned again, whirling around to face him and was monetarily stunned with how beautiful his face was despite the faint traces of irritation. "I'll take the medicine again if that is what you wanted. Just stop getting mad already—it's really annoying! And I hate it when you're getting mad at me for superficial reasons when we just recently got into a fight!"

Takumi stilled for a moment, watching as his wife stare at him with eyes almost getting shade by shade darker it was almost as if she was being eaten by intense desire and passion. He sighed, conceding defeat this time since she just recently recovered before he fished out her medicine bottle from the pocket of his jeans and handed it to her. "Drink."

"I haven't eaten yet."

"Misaki, are you really that careless?" he snapped again. "You haven't taken in your meds, you didn't eat on time either. What was that supposed to mean? Are you going to kill yourself?"

"I won't, all right?" she rolled her eyes sardonically. "Relax, Takumi. You look like you're ready to kill someone again."

He scowled at her. "I'm ready to kill you."

But much to his irritation, Misaki simply laughed off what he had said and started arranging her clothes to the dresser again. The thought of wringing her neck emerged. No one had ever dared laugh at him like what she did after he had just threatened their lives. One hell of a woman, that is how he would describe her cunning wife who seemed to be too capable of grating on his last nerves. He watch her in silence as she move around their assigned bedroom, another picture he had painted in his mind when he was still a kid reminded him again of his false hopes back when he was younger.

Irritably, Takumi shake his head to rid himself from childish dreams and walked towards Misaki, forcing the medicine on her hand before he walked out of their room.

Now isn't the time to think about dreams that would never come true in the first place.

.

Misaki didn't really know what happened for Takumi to suddenly walk out on her. Well, she wouldn't blame the man. She was certain herself that he had ticked him off big time after her declaration that aside from not eating on time, she still hadn't taken her medicine. She was stupid, and it was really stupid of her to constantly crave for his attention. She was like some hormonal teenager who is crazy for the attention of the most popular guy in school. She abandoned the thought of folding their clothes and grabbed one of Takumi's tees before sniffing it. Everything he owned just smelled a lot like him and she realized in this past few days that she was being extra sensitive of her surroundings—on Takumi, to be specific.

She shrugged off the odd behavior and went on to walking towards the terrace to breathe in the dry breeze that was coming from the ocean. It was all so stupid to constantly want Takumi when everything would someday end. She started thinking that maybe, while she still can, she should begin straying off his way now so she wouldn't get too attached to him. It would be bad once the contract is over and she still couldn't get over her stupid feelings for him. And besides, isn't it that her goal only centers on making Takumi soft so that it would be easier for the next woman who would appear in his life?

Misaki winced, and thoughtlessly, her hand shot up to her chest when she felt her heart throb—as though someone punched a hole on her heart. Misaki's forehead creased as she wordlessly smack her fist against her heart, trying to remove whatever it was that was affecting her heart that made her react this way. She cleared her throat—either it was heartburn or it was something she had probably wolfed down during breakfast. Aoi was too good a cook to pass on his famous dishes. And besides, he was good on cooking food she likes. Maybe it was really something she had eaten.

Ridding herself from the odd thoughts, she walked away from the terrace before she could even get herself in trouble and went to the bathroom to get herself something to drink. Her medicine bottle was firm on her hands and, after making sure Takumi wouldn't appear out of nowhere, she gulped down two tablets and forced herself to swallow the medicine. She had always hated medicine that's why she always make sure she wouldn't get sick.

_Hmm, I guess it was because of the fight, _she thought again and returned to bed. The medicine prescribed on her had this sleepy effect on her system. Before she could even doze off, she thought some more about Usui Takumi and how much of an enigma he was since, despite knowing a few of his secrets, she was still keen on believing that her husband was still a complete stranger to her. Defeated, Misaki shut her eyes close and wished she'd dream about nothing but Usui Takumi.

.

April passed by in a blur and before Misaki could even realized what's happening, September has already entered and the first wave of the winter season came knocking into their doors. She sighed deeply as she watched dull and gray clouds looming over the high rise buildings of Tokyo. It was the twentieth day of September—nine days before her twenty fourth birthday—and yet, she still hasn't plan of anything to do on her actual birthday. She asked Takumi about it, wondering if he had plans on the twenty ninth but the jerk casually announced that he had some business meeting scheduled that day and there was a higher chance that he wouldn't be able to make it home because he'll be pulling another all-nighter for some presentation whatever.

That turned her mood sour because his reaction just shows that he didn't care much about her but decided to simply shrug it off. And besides, it isn't like she wanted him to care about her. he could care about whomever he like and she could care less about it. After all, she needed to save face because she doesn't like to sound too eager to get his entire attention.

Languidly, she picked up her DSLR and her bag and was about to get out when her phone started vibrating. It was Suzuna. Excitedly, Misaki run for her phone and nearly jumped on it before she hit the Answer button and pressed the small gadget against her ear. "Hello, Su? How are you? You haven't called me for a long time!" the last eight words were an accusation.

Suzuna's laughing voice set her mind at ease and she couldn't help but feel warm again. "I called because it's already your day of the month." She was obviously enjoying this. "You have plans on the twenty ninth?"

"Nope. None. Takumi would be out of the country by then due to some business matters whatever. Wanna hang out?"

"On your birthday? No way! That's your special day and you're going to spend it with family?"

"But we haven't hang out for a long time." She lamented. "And besides, Takumi wouldn't be here. I don't want to spend my birthday all alone in this huge house of his—it'll be extremely boring. And I hate boring things!"

Suzuna sniggered again. "Okay. Fine, we'll make plans. But don't count on it much. I think I have my midterm examination sometime next week and I couldn't simply lax from studying. I just called to check out on you. Not pregnant yet?"

Misaki blushed over Suzuna's last question and had she been here, she wouldn't hesitate to hit her stupid sister. "Stupid. That isn't on my plans yet. I don't know what I would end up doing if ever I had one. It would be such a huge responsibility."

"And then, you'd start an affair with Aoi."

"Suzuna!" she hissed while her sister simply giggled. She frowned at her. "Don't be stupid, Aoi's my best friend. He's already a brother to me—and definitely a big brother to you, too. Don't ever think that our past will be repeated again. I don't want to make the same mistake." She stilled when Suzuna fell silent on the other line. Misaki mentally cursed herself. "You know I don't mean it like that."

Her laugh startled her. "Come on, sister. You always act so careful around me. we may not be totally related but that doesn't mean we should go act strangers on each other now."

She sighed in relief and ended up nodding. "You're right. Anyhow, if you really wanted to spend some quality time with me on my fateful birthday, you better get your stinky ass to study mode now. I'll wait for your call, all right?"

"You got it. See you later, Misa-onee."

"Yep. Love you." she hung up after that and sighed happily since she finally got the chance to talk with her stupid sister after probably three months. It isn't like she doesn't have time. In fact, she had lots of time in the world what with Takumi not allowing her to work. She wanted to spare some time—a really long time—and go on some vacation with Suzuna, either, but her little sister's schedule won't allow them. And besides that, they needed full preparation once they decided to go out of town. Public trips only meant asking for Takumi's permission—which she finds difficulty asking for now since he was always in a bad mood—and staying away from stupid paparazzi.

When she had wasted a good ten minutes of pacing around the living room and staring like an idiot on her phone, she went inside her room again and changes into her most comfortable cargo pants and some knitted black sweater that would protect her from the cold. She got everything—house keys, car key, camera and phone—and stuff them all inside her bag and quickly darted to the emergency exit because using the elevator would be a little dangerous especially that there are CCTVs installed on every hallway and corner of the floor where their penthouse is located. Ever since those stalking devices were installed on their floor—no thanks to Usui Takumi—she would always felt as though all her movements were always monitored it was almost bugging her.

She concluded Takumi just wanted to keep tabs on her—but that was already too much! It was as if the guy had just placed her under house arrest. She couldn't even leave without those loyal and huge guard dogs of his. They were kind and she hold no grudge against them but walking around the street when she was dressed as casually as this with about five to six men following your every footsteps like some well trained stalker—who was she kidding? They were really well-trained stalkers!—doesn't seem like a good idea at all. Being followed by men clad in black gives away the fact that she was a celebrity—and she hated that.

It was a good thing that they were all in day off today with guarding her since Takumi would need numbers thus, everything was made easier.

She ran straight into the PL2 where her car was parked and entered it in haste. She sighed in relief when she was finally inside the confines of her car before driving off at full speed, beating the red lights and overtaking slow cars behind her before she made her way to the nearest highway that would lead her to that forest she recently discovered when she was casually driving around with Aoi a few days ago.

Misaki thought more about the enigma that was Usui Takumi and she couldn't help but frown. He was really such an enigma, after all. When they would go out on public places, Takumi was attentive on her; holding her hand as though it was the most natural thing for him to do, opening the car door for her, wiping excess food on the corner of her mouth and openly flirting with her as though he was purposefully doing it. And well, she wouldn't blame him. She had to give it to the guy. He knows how to play his card well and well, it was so obvious he was doing it for the sake of public appearance. He was caring, all right, but he still emits that cold and uncaring and indifferent and scary aura that just scares other people into coming to them. But he had a soft spot on kids, though, and since she sponsors some charity programs and non-government associations for the children, he would allow her to take pictures with some kids along with him.

But once all the curtains are down and there weren't other people watching, he would released her hand almost as fast as he held them and would go back to ignoring her again. And once again, she would feel that annoying ache on her chest as though someone was poking her already fragile heart. It was an uncomfortable kind of feeling and she didn't really like that kind of emotion. Once, she decided to go see a doctor, to make sure she didn't inherit her parents' ailment, and she almost sighed in relief when the doctor assured her that she's healthy and need not to worry about anything.

There was practically nothing to talk about with Usui Takumi. He was always quiet and when he's not in his office, he hangs out by the living room with his beloved laptop and fountain pen right in front of him while he drowned himself with work. She, on the other hand, would secretly watched him tire himself endlessly while pretending she was watching some movies she doesn't even have the presence of mind to know what.

And then, she remembered that time that they were spending the time together quietly by the living room. He, in front of his laptop and she, watching some romantic comedy he bought for her. He was furiously typing on his laptop about some paperwork while she was busy watching him on the corner of her eyes when all of a sudden, a smirk appeared on his lips. Misaki swiftly darted her eyes back to the television and continued watching although nothing was registering in her head but how lovely his smirk actually were.

"How's Jane Smith?" he asked all of a sudden, which startled her.

Misaki shrugged casually, trying to act as though she was really watching. "She's on a mission."

"Except that that mission you are talking about is long over and that both Jane and John already trying to kill each other for the second time." She stared at him in shock and eyed the television again in time to see both Mr. and Mrs. Smith firing at each other with really high-tech weaponry. She cleared her throat. "I wasn't paying attention. I'm actually starving."

"Yes, you weren't paying attention and no you aren't starving because you're more busy watching me instead of focusing on the movie."

Misaki gasped. "I wasn't watching you! Stop smirking at me!" she hissed at him. She nearly scampered away when he suddenly abandoned his post and squeezed into the single-size sofa she was occupying. "Hey! What are you doing—"

Takumi ignored her squabbling and eyed the television, looking intent on watching the movie. She eyed the movie, too, and flushed beet red when she realized that both Angelina and Brad are already… well, engaging into something physical. Misaki tried to control her emotions as she pretended watching the movie, too. But she couldn't focused—not when her irresistible husband is just a breath away from her, tempting her to shot out her hand so she could touch the taut and pale expanse of his sharp jaw.

Misaki frowned again when she heard him chuckle. "You're teasing me."

"I have a better way to tease you."

"Zip it—" but before she could as much as finish her sentence, she was already overwhelmed by a storm of kisses as Takumi, irresistible as he may be, do her right on the living room. It was embarrassing, all right, especially if his bodyguards suddenly enter their house and caught them in such an embarrassing circumstances. But not with Usui Takumi. The guy could make love with her on whatever time of the day and whatever kind of place without even thinking of how it affects her. And she can't help but blame herself because she was so affected by every little thing he does which, unfortunate as it were for her, only makes her fall in love with him more.

Misaki scowled at herself, hitting on the brakes when the traffic device signaled red. She took the little time she had to calm herself. It was all so stupid. She couldn't help herself for wanting Usui Takumi so much when it was so obvious he would never be hers. The world could really be so unfair at times. Because here she is now, thinking about no one but Usui Takumi while her unfeeling husband is locked inside his office, drowning himself with work, while probably shacking up with some woman. The memory of the scene she encountered when she first walked in to his office flashed inside her brain and that strong and blinding emotion called jealousy immediately incapacitated her it was almost ridiculous.

Misaki gasped, and accidentally, she stepped on the gas pedal that made her expensive car move forward violently. And almost as instantly as she stepped on the pedal, she hit on the brakes to stop her car in time a truck drove past her vehicle. Her heart hammered against her chest hard at the thought that she could get herself killed just by merely thinking about Usui Takumi. She smacked herself—hard—on the head and tried to relax again.

Usui Takumi is really bad for her system.

When the lights turned green again, she sped off at constant speed now and made her way quietly to that mystical forest she discovered with Aoi. She swerved left, taking the path that overlooks the ocean and when she started to get familiar with the road, she parked her car in some open and safe space before killing the engine. Misaki lingered by the seat first, composing herself as she removed Usui Takumi off her system. But that was just impossible. She couldn't totally wash him off when everything about her is under his control now.

"_You're mine." _She remembered Takumi whispering on her ear as he had her again, and it was thoroughly embarrassing because whenever he'd whisper those words again—and mark her continually—she would never complain. Instead, she would give herself to him repeatedly, surrendering herself in careless abandon because she wanted nothing more but to be with him on every moment of her miserable life. The marriage was fraud, it was a lie, but whenever he'd make love to her, it was almost as if everything was real. But then again, that's just what Takumi needed from her; physical love. There was nothing else between them at all.

Everything was like, to quote Air Supply, _making love out of nothing at all._

She suppressed a dejected sigh since this is what she wanted anyway. She was giving herself to him voluntarily—it isn't like he was forcing her. Since what Misaki truly sought is more to regret once dawn arrives and he's gone once again.

_What an unfeeling and callous man, _she thought bitterly before pulling out her camera from the dash and hangs it over her neck. She got out of the car, keeping every important thing she needed with her and started the trail to the forest so she could see that beautiful lake again she and Aoi had discovered during one of their expeditions. It was always fun being with Aoi. Everyday seemed as though it was nothing once he starts laughing that annoying laugh of his again. It's like she wasn't faced into a situation wherein there was a bigger possibility that she might not recover at all.

The ten months she had seemed to have passed away fleetingly. Before she knew it, she only another half a year left before they finally go their separate ways and yet, there still wasn't any improvement on their relationship yet. Well, why should she expect more? This marriage might have meant a lot to her but for Takumi, it was nothing but a business deal he negotiated with her to attain his and Aoi's freedom. Once everything is settled, deal's over and they go back to their own lives.

Misaki took pictures on whatever it was that caught her attention. She took pictures of trees and wild flowers. She tried the fluffy shapes of clouds and the stray grasses. She even took pictures of rocks and movements of the trees but whereas she looks, she would always be reminded of Usui Takumi. It was like; he had become her constant shadow, following her wherever she go, reminding her that even after this absurd contract, she would never be able to completely forget everything that happened between them. His every touch, every caress, every movements, every whisper, every smiles and playful grins, every blunt gazes, every sexual innuendos and every kisses would continually remind her that she will always be his—that she would never be able to find someone who would be great enough to complete eradicate his entire presence that marked her entire system.

Maybe, this deal was all wrong to begin with. Maybe, had she given it more time, she'd have known better than put her heart in a bet—a bet wherein she knew she was bound to be conquered. Usui Takumi had crushed her, and now, she had nowhere else to go to nurse her heart that is beginning to get broken without ever being reminded of who she was once and who she was with once before all hell's break loose.

Misaki continued walking around—her phone on Silent Mode—and explored the woods fearlessly. It was said that once you had this strong urge to run away from something you wanted to get away from no matter how temporary and transient freedom may be, you would develop a strong sense of courage and bravery that would push you to do things that you normally would never dare try. She smiled when she finally reached the spring and swiftly run towards the trail, removing her combat shoes and threw them somewhere before she folded her jeans up and jumped on the clear spring.

It was beautiful—she's always been a nature lover. She remembered their little cottage in Sapporo and sighed dejectedly when she was reminded yet again of a memory when things are still… not a grave mistake. Their cottage was small but it was beautiful and perfect. It was perched atop a hill that overlooks the entire town proper and it was only a few miles walk towards the local school. They had a tree by the backyard and she remembered her father fixing a swing for her on that same tree. They had a mini-garden which was filled with flowers and other blossoms and she would remember taking a picture of her mother there along with her father and sticking their happy picture in her scrapbook. She smiled at the memory, and fished out her wallet so she could check out that very old picture of Sakuya and Minako, standing side by side of each other with their hands clasped together. They also had a picture of the three of them and the one when Suzuna was only a few years old and she kept them all in hiding, making sure she'd never lost them because those pictures are the only reminder that even though it was temporary and short, she was able to experience happiness before she was engulfed by blinding anger for her mother.

She sighed again upon remembering who she really was—and who Suzuna really was either—before shrugging off the bad feeling and started taking pictures of the mini waves the spring creates since there was a waterfall nearby.

Misaki beamed, forcing a smile on her face even though the circumstances then and even now is breaking her heart pieces by pieces it was almost unrecognizable. "Come on, Misaki! You're in a beautiful place! Cheer up, you idiot!" she carefully placed her camera on somewhere safe before she shut her eyes closed, ignoring the biting coldness of the September breeze, and collapsed down the slightly cold spring water.

She was really crazy for bathing in an unknown spring when there was a bigger chance she'd get sick again.

.

Takumi stared at the pile of paper in front of him and couldn't help but cursed violently as he throw off the result of the investigation given to him with regards to Misaki Ayuzawa—now, his wife. He was so stupid for actually marrying a woman without even having to do some extensive research about her background. And what's more stupid is, day by day, he could already feel he was having a hard time dealing with her—not when they only have a few more months left to stay together. It was like a death sentence—being away from her—and he hated every minute that he forces himself to go away before she awakens because once she wakes and found that he stayed—again—all the more would it be harder for him to let her go.

He was not used to get attached and like what he's been repeatedly saying, it was always the woman who would get attached on him. But no, he was friggin' getting attached and too fascinated of Ayuzawa Misaki that it was hard for him to leave her. He knew she never like being left alone but here he was, like the _bastard _that he is, leaving his mysterious wife all by herself in their house—making sure she would hate him enough that she wouldn't even bother risked him a second glance once they were finally divorced. And that kind of thought pained him. He never wanted Misaki to stop gazing at her with so much reverence in her eyes. He wanted her to only look his way.

But damn, he was well aware either that he doesn't deserve her because he was a fucked up bastard whose family never wanted him. He was the society's trash and he knows that without the family names he carried, had he been born to a different household, he would be nothing but a worthless bum.

But his pathetic excuses aren't the topic as of the moment. He could care less about his welfare. Irritably, he fished out that piece of paper where his recent discovery had him nearly crazed. Misaki Ayuzawa was never really an Ayuzawa. Suzuna Ayuzawa was the real and biological son of Minako and Sakuya Ayuzawa and Misaki is nothing but a—

Takumi cussed at the word he had used against Misaki. He had practically called her a bastard! He cursed again, wondering why Misaki never told him any of this. And that dream he had, the dream wherein someone threatened to take Suzuna away from her… who could that person be? Shouldn't it be the other way around? It was supposed to be her that would be taken away because she never really belongs to the Ayuzawa household.

Then, if Minako and Sakuya weren't her biological parents… who are?

Takumi massaged his temple—no wonder she was so attached to Aoi. They had the same fates only that she was accepted while Aoi was unwanted. Then, does that mean Aoi had known about this, too? But it would definitely sound wrong if he were to suddenly asked Aoi about this. He might start thinking, too, that there was really something wrong with his relationship with Misaki. And he would surely ask him why he did not know all of this before he married the mysterious woman.

Damn, it was really hard dealing with someone you barely know—especially if that someone is always getting on your nerves, reminding you of what she was in your life and worst, making you feel emotions you never wanted to feel and had long tried to forget. Misaki was dangerous and she was keeping a big secret about her lineage. Whoever she was, before all these are over, he should discover them all.

Who knows, right? Maybe, this could form a new contract between them… so Misaki could finally stay beside him for, this time, a longer period of time.

.

_Hachoo!_

Takumi snapped his head up when he heard that awful sneezing and when he rounded the corner, he saw Misaki nursing a warm compress and was heavily clothed. He immediately noticed the unnatural blush on her cheeks along with her red nose and, as though he was electrocuted, he rushed to her side and caught her by the elbow.

Misaki blanched, startled by his sudden appearance. "What—Takumi?" she smiled, and there goes that sad smile again he loathed most. "Hello, welcome back—"

"Are you sick?" he couldn't resist asking. She was sick again and had he not decided to come home early, she would have no one to take care of her. He pressed his forehead against hers and cursed when he realized how sick she was again. "You're sick. Come on—"

"No, no, it's a cold. You might get infected—"

"To hell with that!" he hissed at her and wordlessly carried her up to his arms and carried her to his room while she was squealing. He laid her properly on the bed and covered her with blankets and futons before he turned the heater on so she'd feel warm. Takumi was fast as he returned to her side again. "Feeling better?" to his amusement, Misaki giggled instead. He scowled at the idiot woman. "You're in delirium already and you didn't even call me?"

Misaki giggled again and snuggled to him although the blankets had restricted her movements. "Want to know my adventure today?"

His forehead creased but his interest perked up anyway. He was always interested with what she was doing. She never bored him—never. "You went out?"

Childishly, she nodded. "Yup."

"Carry on."

She giggled again and started pulling on his shirt and wordlessly wrapped her too warm arms around his waist. He couldn't help but feel warm. She was just too tempting and alluring when she's sick than when she's lucid. "I went to this place that Aoi and I discovered a few days ago." She sneezed again and Takumi decided to remove his coat and get under the blanket, too, so he could trap her inside his steel embrace. Misaki sighed. "I took a lot of pictures of trees and flowers."

"You went hiking?"

"And I bathe under spring water!" she laughed as though what she did was something she really wanted to do ever since a long time ago—and Takumi realized he must have restricted her too much during the past few months. "But I forgot I didn't brought any spare clothes with me. Stupid me."

"I wouldn't disagree with that." He muttered before he started caressing her back, absorbing the abnormal warmth of her skin since his hands were inside her sweater. "Next time you go out, you should really bring someone with you—bring me instead."

Misaki snorted at him. "As if you'd come—you're always busy with work I'm starting to get annoyed at you already."

"You hate me now?"

"I don't hate you, Stupid." And God, she made it sound like Stupid was really his name. "I love you."

Takumi stilled and slowly locked his eyes on Misaki who seemed to be already burying her face against his chest she was almost choking him. "You what?"

Misaki looked up at him, her eyes were clouded. "I what?"

"You love me." that was a statement, and Takumi wondered where he had taken the strength to utter something as absurd and ridiculous as those three forbidden words he never really wanted to hear from anyone—not even from himself.

Misaki's face turned a shade redder before she giggled—she was clearly and obviously sick. And he started thinking it was because of that fact that she was able to say something as bold as her declaration awhile ago. But even though it came from a terribly sick person, it still made his heart lurched in pain and beat awfully fast. He wondered why he felt so happy having to hear those words of Misaki being uttered to him.

Takumi sighed, deciding to ride through her entire hallucinations since he was certain she would never remember any of it anyway once she's lucid again tomorrow. "What was your first impression of me when we first met?"

She seemed to have thought about it for a second before she frowned. "A womanizer!" she was practically hissing. "I mean, how could you shack up with some woman inside your own office? That was really embarrassing!"

Takumi chuckled darkly. "Well, it was fun."

"S-Super… pervert!" she accused and started pushing him away. "You're making me mad! Go away—"

"Hey, relax." he tightened his grip around her, caressing her heated skin with such tenderness that the only thing Misaki could do is melt against his strokes. Takumi smiled when she finally relaxed. "I love you, too, you know that?"

Misaki stilled, and he mentally cursed himself for the accidental slip, hoping she would never really remember anything once tomorrow arrives again. She gazed up at him; her eyes were wide before a smile finally broke into her lips. "You love Misaki?"

He sighed in relief. _Good, still incoherent. Stupid woman. _"Yes, do you know Misaki?"

"Yup! She was your wife." her tone sounded giddy. "Do you want me to tell her that?"

"Nope. It's a secret between us."

"Won't you tell her?"

He paused for a moment before he shrugged and pulls her to his chest. "You should really stop talking now. Get some sleep."

"Don't wanna!" she whined loudly. "I want to drive."

"You can once you're fully recovered—I'd even come with you."

"Really? What about Misaki?"

Sometimes, he just wanted to hit this woman for being so stupid. Takumi began to wonder how Aoi managed to live with someone stupid like her. "She'll tag along."

"Will you introduced me to her?"

"Don't be stupid now. Get some sleep—"

"What about you? What was your first impression on me…" she stifled a yawn and he was thankful she's getting drowsy now. Misaki looked back up at him with sleepy eyes. "—when we first… met?" her eyes started to flutter and to prolong the moment, so she wouldn't be able to hear his answer anymore; he kissed her deep, hot and passionate. Misaki groaned against his lips, her moans were trapped inside her throat as he rolled over and dominated her, grinding his hips against hers. Misaki stifled out a strained gasp. Takumi drew in responses and he grinned when Misaki's responses became languid. Seconds later, she was finally asleep. He rolled back on her side again, tucking her underneath the covers before he watched her affectionately.

Never had he felt these kinds of feelings towards someone—not even to his own mother. Takumi pushed away stray strands of hair off Misaki's face and leaned in forward to kiss her partially open lips before he smiled. "When I first saw you… I thought… you were like a peaceful white Christmas."

Misaki snuggled closer to Takumi and he sighed as he absorbed her unnatural warmth due to her high fever. She clutched against his crisp shirt front, her too warm hands brushing against his cold skin while his own hands secretly yearned for the feel of her heated skin. Had things been easier, there won't be any problems between him and Misaki. But they were born carrying difficult burdens on their shoulders and with his already tainted personality, he couldn't dare taint Misaki any further. She was his personal sunshine, and with his eyes that are already accustomed to the dark, Misaki is such a radiant sight.

She was radical to his existence, but that doesn't mean he would keep her because it will never be easy between them again.

And if he had truly loved her, he should let her go before her light gets engulfed by his darkness. Takumi shut his eyes close, relishing this moment with his snow fairy who just covered every ugly thing about him with her warm snow.

**ANDY**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Not mine. Not plagiarized. Don't own anything and all that shit.

**FATEFUL**

**-;-**

#19. He had everything in the tips of his fingers; or so he thought until he get to meet her. Now, more than ever, Usui Takumi wanted nothing more but to possess that amber-eyed woman who, literally speaking, came crashing into his word like a falling star. But can a love so untimely and not destined turn into something... fateful?

-;-

**A/N: **To commemorate this day since we've reached 100 reviews, this chapter is dedicated to all those reviewers who supported me on this journey. If not for your reviews and supports and words of wisdoms, I wouldn't have been able to continue this story—no matter how incongruous and frequent the storyline may be. Thanks.

_-;-_

**Thirteen:**

"Are you sure you're feeling better enough to stand around like that?"

Misaki jumped; startled by the voice that suddenly appeared behind her while she was out getting herself some water. She whirled around, and met Takumi's eyes who were boring into her. She knew he had stayed because she got sick again and she mentally tortured herself for being a bother to him because it was obviously because of her that he got some unnecessary day-off from his work again. But that wasn't really what bothered her now. What troubled her as of the moment was the fact that Takumi was still wearing his working clothes—slacks and shirt—and that his white shirt was damned unfastened down to the last buttons. She started making conclusions, wondering what she might have done now before she met Takumi's penetrating green eyes again, wearing such an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled under her breath. "I didn't mean to get sick."

Takumi rolled his eyes and completely removed his shirt before running a hand through his messy hair. Misaki sighed again. _How cold, _she thought irritably and proceeded on pouring cold water on her usual cup again when she sneezed. She frowned, reaching out on the face mask she bought so she wouldn't have to infect Takumi 'I'm-cold-so-don't-speak-with-me' Usui and put it on.

"What's with the face mask?"

She didn't know what hit her either because she was sick here while the jerk looks as though he never really wanted to be here with her. Thus, her response went a bit sharper than usual. "What do you think it was supposed to be? I bought it so I wouldn't have to friggin' contaminate anyone here! Get off my case!" she nearly screamed, gulping down the water fiercely because she was just so annoyed before walking past that stupid jerk who was her husband, purposefully bumping him by the shoulders that he nearly stumbled back on his heels as she walked by.

Takumi was obviously confused. "What's with you? Is that how you'd thanked me after I took care of you last night?"

"Did I ask for your help, you arrogant, vermin-ridden jerk?!" she bit back irritably. "It was your fault in the first place that I got this sick! I nearly got killed because of you!"

Upon hearing that threatening word, Takumi's eyes instantly went past confusion to danger. "What?"

Misaki cursed herself for the accidental slip. Well, it wasn't really his fault because she was the one driving. She was being idiotic, she knew that. And what brought this kind of attitude was the fact that Takumi was being cold on her again—and aside from that, she kind of hated that the jerk simply dismiss her birthday as though it was nothing. She waved one hand in dismiss, removing her face mask and tried to control her temper. "It's nothing. I was just being careless on the road yesterday." She risked a glance on the wall clock before snapping her eyes on Takumi again. "You should get going now. You might get late for work."

"What with you, Ayuzawa?" Takumi finally snapped. "Why are you suddenly this irritable? Is it your time of the month?"

Her eyes narrowed. "What?! You pervert—"

"Don't start with me." he hissed. "Why are you so annoyed at me? I've taken the entire day-off for you."

She gaped at him and her annoyance seemed to have gone into an even wilder frenzy with the way he said that. The jerk just practically made it look like she was another business deal! "Well, did I ask you to take the entire day of for me?! I don't need your company since you look like you don't need mine anyway!" she was still fuming and without thinking, she grab one of the cushion seats next to her and furiously throw it towards Takumi's direction. Swiftly, knowing that his life is in danger with Misaki's sudden temper tantrum, he dodged away from the cushion seat that was arriving his way. "Stay out of my way today! I mean it!"

That and she whirled around and turned back to the hallway leading to her bedroom. Takumi jumped at the sound—the violent sound—of her door being slammed shut and the strings of annoyed profanities that came out of her mouth due to her irritation which he did not know where originated.

He scratched his head, confused since he was completely unaware of what he did now that made Misaki this frustrated of her. He hadn't seen her act like this before.

.

Misaki sighed. She couldn't believe she just exploded in front of Usui Takumi! What's worst is, she's used that tone she uses whenever she's fighting with Aoi. And she even went as far as throwing the damn cushion seat against him. Annoyed over her unexplainable ire, Misaki repeatedly slammed her head against the wall, finding enough reason why she started to act like some spoiled brat when her husband had just done her a favor. Isn't it that she likes it whenever he's around? And now that he's around, here she goes playing hard to get and even started pushing him away.

And if he really leaves, by God she could really kill herself for doing something as absurd as wanting him out of their house.

Is this really how it feels when you're in love with someone? You start being mindful of everything he'd done, acting sensitive once he starts playing with your feelings? Well, that was the point, Usui Takumi never played with her feelings since he doesn't know anyway that she was already in love with him—and had he known that, certainly, they'd enter the most complicated stage of their life. She slumped down on the carpeted floor, pressing her forehead against her knees as she groaned. She still don't feel good and all these stupid fighting makes her feel even more disconsolate. Wordlessly, she dragged her own feet towards her bed, trying to push away the dark clouds that seemed to be covering her, making her mood more sour.

She lay down, burying herself under the covers as she thoughtlessly played with the strands of her hair.

_Stupid mood swings. Stupid PMS-ing. _

_._

"What do you mean she just exploded?"

Takumi secretly eyed Misaki's still closed room and glanced back at Aoi whom he had called since it seemed like a smart option to involve someone on his petty fight with her. He sighed and forced himself to eat although he did not have the appetite since Misaki is still sick and she hadn't gone out of her room yet to eat. He tried to look casual as he shrugged. "I don't know, okay? She just… damn, she just started venting out her anger and even went as far as throwing out the cushion seat on me."

"She what?!" Aoi laughed much to his mortification. At his frown, Aoi cleared his throat. "She's done that to me before."

Takumi's eyebrow quirked interestedly. "She did?"

Aoi nodded, before he dipped his fry on the ketchup. "Yup, she did. It was morning and she found out that I haven't done the laundry yet. We were supposed to go out that day—sort of a date." Aoi added the last four words conveniently, noticing how Takumi's lips suddenly thinned and his green eyes narrowed. He grinned inwardly. "She was so annoyed since she really prepared for that day and man, next thing I know, the vase came charging towards my direction."

"She threw a vase on you?!"

"But I have a reason back then since I nearly ditch her on our _date." _He put emphasis on the last word, grinning in amusement at the way Takumi reacts whenever he'd mention the word _date. _"And then I realized it was her time of the month."

Takumi coughed. "Time of the month?"

"Yes. Period. Extreme bleeding for probably a week. Menstrual cycle—whatever one calls it. Misaki had PMS."

"What's that?"

"Pre-Menstrual Syndrome." He chuckled darkly before darting one quick glance on Misaki's room. "Want me to call her? You look like Misaki sounded really upset awhile ago when you phoned me. Was the fight real bad?"

"Well, this was the first really bad fight we've had. I mean, she never went as far as throwing things out on me."

"She must have gotten sick of you then." Takumi stilled momentarily before he slowly snapped his eyes to Aoi who seemed equally startled either that he blurted out those words heartlessly. Aoi sighed. "Want to know a secret?"

"Depends. Carry on."

"You should take good care of your wife, Takumi." Aoi started. "She's done us… a good favor by marrying you." Aoi swiftly noticed that Takumi caught on the meaning behind his words but since he doesn't really want to put Misaki in trouble, he swiftly retaliated and made excuses. "I mean, look, before her arrival, I've always thought with your temper, you'd be more successful on being a criminal than that of an angst-y and womanizing businessman."

Takumi nearly exhaled in relief. "I don't know how to… respond to her."

"What do you mean you don't know to respond to her? She's already your wife and since you've been married to her for already six months, you should have known already that, although she was a tough chick, she's really such a softie. She needed constant attention. Are you giving her attention?"

"Er… yes. I guess I'm giving her the attention she needed—"

"No, I did not mean it as attention on the bed, you idiot." He hissed, and Takumi fought the urge to roll his eyes. "You should take good care of her, Takumi. She's really fragile. Misaki has been through… a lot."

"What did you mean by that?"

"Nothing. Don't mind me."

"Spit it—" Takumi swiftly snapped his head up when he heard the soft sound of the latch of Misaki's door being slowly twisted. His heart smarted for some unknown reason and he felt ridiculous because he's never been one to fear some women before. But then again, Misaki was never really some woman. She was his wife. And since she was his wife, of course, she had every right to get mad for every little thing he's done—even if he didn't know any single thing about it.

Misaki didn't even bother to dart a glance on him as she obviously beamed at the sight of Aoi. "Aoi? What are you doing here? Why hadn't you called me?"

Aoi darted a quick glance on Takumi before she stands to hug Misaki only to end up freezing. "Whoa, you're too warm. Are you still sick?"

"Don't worry about me. I'm feeling better now—unlike awhile ago." Aoi chuckled at that and although Misaki never really meant anything, Takumi couldn't help but feel annoyed because he thought she was mocking him. "So, what brings you here?"

"Someone called me here."

"Really?"

"You want to know?"

"I've got a good guess. But I don't really want to say anything anymore. My throat's too dry. I'm gonna go get something to drink—"

"Here." Takumi didn't know what hit him either because he really wanted to get her attention even though it was obvious she was still mad at him that he ended up giving his glass to her so she wouldn't waste any more effort on getting to the fridge to get her drink. Finally, Misaki eyed him and he couldn't help but notice the hesitation on her eyes as she eyed his cup and back to his green gaze again. "Take it." He didn't want to admit it but he sounded like he was begging her to take the cup.

Misaki sighed. "I still got a cold. You might get infected."

"To hell with—" he bit his tongue to avoid saying any useless things in front of the woman who was so sick when he admitted that he was already in love with her. "Just take it. It isn't like I'd really get infected by you."

She was unexpressive but she shrugged anyway as she shot her arm out and reached out for her cup. "Suit yourself. Just don't blame me again if you got sick."

"That won't ever happen."

"Okay."

Aoi could only watch as the two unconsciously flirt with each other. Already, he could almost feel the sexual tension emanating between the two. Aoi was well aware that there was already something between the best friend and the stepbrother, that's why he just couldn't understand what's stopping the two from getting together and setting things officially. And he had known Takumi ever since he was a child—he rarely gets agitated when it comes to women. And the way he had reacted during the phone call awhile ago about Misaki's sudden explosion got him thinking that maybe, in some way, Takumi was conscious of Misaki's infectious sunny demeanor—and that he gets affected by everything about her, as well.

Truly the Idiot Couple.

"You feeling better now?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Is it a bad thing?"

"You're not usually like this. Stop that." Properly chastised by less than three words, Takumi decided to clamp his mouth shut. Misaki exhaled. "I'm fine now. I was just feeling a bit dizzy." Awkward air hung thick amidst the three and when Aoi couldn't take it anymore, he decided to sit down and drag Misaki along with him since she still looked so pale he started fearing she might suddenly collapsed down.

"Okay, enough with the awkwardness—it's literally killing me." he nodded at Takumi, too. "Sit down. Let's all eat now and you, Ayuzawa—"

"Usui."

Aoi paused and slowly snapped his eyes to Takumi's direction. "Pardon me?"

"It isn't Ayuzawa anymore." He corrected his stupid brother. "She's married to me already. Call her by her proper surname now."

Misaki rolled her eyes while Aoi merely snorted. "Okay." He raised both his hands. "Fine. Sorry, then Usui it is." Aoi eyed Misaki again. "You—and I mean it as you, Usui Misaki—please eat now so you could take your medicine again. You know I don't want seeing you get sick. When did I ever let you get sick when we are still living together?" he eyed Takumi again before he started laughing. "Worst, when did I ever let you sleep inside the bathroom—owch!" Aoi blanched before he glared at Takumi who innocently looked sideways as he picked on his food. "Really hurts." He complained before asking for Misaki's help.

Misaki sighed. "Stop fighting, you two, okay? I don't like fights."

"I don't like it either," Takumi amended. "So… truce?"

"Truces are for countries."

"Peace?"

"Peace is for treaties."

"Okay," Takumi exhaled and he lifted both hands, remembering the time they had the same conversation right when they fought after their wedding. "—ceasefire?"

Misaki smiled a small one. "You make it sound like we are two warring countries."

"Well, you two look like both of you are flirting countries."

"Shut up." Takumi hissed and turns back to Misaki again. "Are we not?"

"Okay. Ceasefire." She smiled and Takumi didn't know why he missed that lovely smile she was always capable of giving to anyone—even to someone like him who threatens her sunny disposition. He shot his hand out, offering a handshake while Misaki laughed heartily and accepted his ceasefire deal he offered to her again. Aoi, on the other hand, simply rolled his eyes. Takumi went on to ignoring him since; after all, he and Misaki still had six more months to get into each other's nerves.

And just like that, they've finally make up.

.

When Aoi was finally gone, Misaki was still confused over the sudden and full spin of Takumi's disposition. He became extra caring and thoughtful and too concerned with her that she was getting suspicious already of what he probably wanted. Because, really, if he wanted something, all he had to do is ask. Or could it be that he was traumatized by her sudden display of violence awhile ago? She shakes her head furiously. No, no he will never get traumatized. He was too used to acting and seeing violence that what happened awhile is nothing but something that could be considered as a minor fight between husbands and wives.

Secretly, she risked a glance on Takumi who was staring into his laptop again and studied his handsome husband's physique. He was really something and even if she's already married to him for half a year now, she still couldn't get over his inhuman beauty that attracts too much attention of the females—and some of his kind, as well—for his own good. He was all pale skin—especially when he's naked (Misaki swallowed at that)—and every angle of his body was so perfect it was almost unfair on her part. He was muscular on the right places, especially on the arms, chest and abdomen part. And she couldn't help but blush whenever she's remembering how it feels every time her fingers would cautiously run to those parts of his body she had aforementioned before.

To rid herself from the embarrassment, Misaki decided to cough to push away the blush that was forming on her face again. She did not like blushing—it was one thing for Takumi to immediately know that she's thinking absurd things again.

_Damn! I'm starting to become a pervert! _Misaki screamed mentally.

"Are you okay?"

Her answer came out fast since she was too startled when he suddenly spoke, his chilly voice breaking the thick silence that seemed to be getting thicker and thicker what with all the things they weren't saying to each other. "Yes. Yes. I'm fine. Haha. Just coughing. I'm good."

"You can sleep in my room tonight."

Misaki blushed deep red at that. "Why?"

"What do you mean why? Isn't it normal for couples to sleep in the same room? And besides, it isn't like your conditions still applies to us."

_What about your rules? _She wanted to ask, but she knew that that kind of question would only trigger another fight again. She decided to look away. "Er, there's no need, really. Um, you might catch my cold. You're presence is very much needed on the office—"

"Misaki, I can take a day-off whenever I want. I have people to do the things I'm not capable of doing—that's what I'm paying them for."

"Well, geez, thanks for slapping your financial stabilities on me." she whispered under her breath.

Takumi looked irritated again. "What was that?"

"Yeah. Sure. I'd sleep in your room, if that is what you want." _What a bossy jerk. _Instead of getting all annoyed again, she decided to focus her eyes on the television again and watch the moment Perseus had finally defeated Medusa. She flinched, though, when Takumi slammed his laptop shut and stared at her. Misaki was instantly engulfed by sudden discomfort. "Er, you need something?"

"Want to go to bed already?"

"B-But—"

"Come on. We rarely got the time to spend time with each other because I was always busy." Misaki shrieked when Takumi suddenly lifted her off the couch she was seated at and carried her to his bedroom. Her heart started to thrum hard since she still doesn't know what would happen between them once he starts with his advances again. She just wished he would spare her tonight since she still wasn't feeling better—well, it isn't like she minded.

Making love while slightly sick? That would have been epic.

_Gah! Misaki! Stop thinking about perverted thoughts, you stupid green-minded woman!_

"Did you say something?"

Misaki blush even redder than before. "What? No. _Noooo. _Why would I say something? What do you take me for? A mentally incompetent person?"

"Your moods are really killing me. Is it your time of the month today?"

Misaki gasped. "What?"

Takumi shrugged, his discomfort over the topic was obvious. "Your period." He finally said. "Was it due today?"

"I'm gonna hurt you—wah!" but before she could as much as lay a finger on him, Takumi was fast as he drop her on the bed and covered her with blankets. Misaki swiftly scrambled into a sitting position. Takumi crawled on the bed and lay quietly next to her. She tried to fake out a glare. "You're so mean."

He shut his eyes close before nodding. "You weren't the first person to ever say that to me."

"That was my first impression on you."

"I thought your first impression on me was that I was a womanizer?"

Misaki paused, before she stared suspiciously at Takumi. "Where did you hear that from? Are you getting someone to spy me again, you jerk!" and without any warning, she grabbed the pillow that she uses and smashed it against Takumi's face.

Takumi, startled, sat up and started massaging the part of his face she had hit. "That hurts." He hissed at his childish wife.

"You've gotten someone to stalk me!"

"I didn't, okay? You said it last night while you were burning with fever."

"I wouldn't—" she trailed off, and blood started to color her face again. "I sleep-talked again?"

"You were more like in delirium."

Misaki blanched. She had known herself well and it has always been a big problem for her since whenever she's sick—or extremely tired—she tends to sleep talk and sleep walk and start mouthing off her adventures to Aoi. It was no problem back then with Aoi since the guy was practically her brother. But with Usui Takumi? Damn! It wouldn't even matter who it would be as long as someone would come and kill her as of the moment once she finds out she said something unnecessary and forbidden again!

Takumi noticed Misaki grow still and since he thought she was feeling sick again, he shot his hand out and feel her forehead. Her temperature was still not normal. "You're sick."

"Hell yes I'm sick!" she nearly screamed. "I sleep-talked again!"

"That's not what I mean, idiot." Softly, he flicked her on the forehead. "I mean it as you're sick again. You should really get some rest now."

"I think the better thing to do is go back to my room and sleep there before I end up saying something unnecessary again." She was about to leave and make a dash to the door but Takumi's warm hand suddenly grab her wrist and halted whatever it was she was planning to do. Confused, she darted a glance at him and notice that his green eyes had that intense and compassionate expression inside them again. And they are starting to turn his light green eyes shade by shade darker. She gulped. "What?"

"Don't leave me."

The air hung thick between them because with just those words, she might not really leave him had he only said that in a different circumstance. She swallowed again, before she nodded and returned to the bed, sitting right beside him while Takumi laid flat on his stomach again with his head turned to her direction. And when she couldn't take his glances anymore, Misaki swiftly lay down and tried to sleep.

"Do you want me to hug you? It's a lot warmer here."

_Come on! Don't say such provocative words, you ass! _"Do you want to hug me?"

"I've always wanted to."

"Are you drunk?" Takumi chuckled, and without any warnings, he lay on his side and swiftly pulled Misaki towards him, pressing him close to his chest and embracing her so tight she was almost having difficulty breathing. But she did not push him away. She'd always wanted this—to be embrace by him like this as though she mattered, as though _he had really loved her. _"This is so not you."

She felt Takumi nod. "I know. I do feel different, either. Anyway, what did you really thought of me when I offered you to marry me?"

She laughed at that and proceeded on spilling the truth. "I thought you were such a huge asshole." She laughed again when she heard Takumi chuckle.

Minutes later, he nodded in agreement with her statement. "I thought so, too."

"What about you? What was your first impression of me?"

There was a very long silence that engulfed them Misaki nearly thought Takumi had fallen asleep. But when she tried to look up, Takumi's hand ceased her from doing so. He started humming before he spoke again. "I thought you had a nice ass."

"Pervert." She mumbled disappointedly.

Takumi chuckled darkly. "I like your eyes—the way you would look at me was always so fierce it turns me on."

"Pervert." Misaki repeated, still dismayed although she was perfectly pleased to know that he like her eyes.

Takumi ignored her earlier comment. "And I like your hair, too. It was… nice."

"I thought you don't go for ravens?"

"Apparently, my taste started to get better when I met you? I think I wanted to go for raven-haired women now. They are always so compassionate… and violent. I like violent woman."

"Masochistic pervert." She hissed. "You know that you're talking about womanizing right in front of your wife, right?"

"Are you going to throw me another cushion seat again?" he teased.

She pinched him on his side. "I've got a much better idea. I'm going to choke you." and without any warning, Misaki pushed Takumi before she straddled him and snake her too warm fingers around his neck, planning to really choke him. "You really like playing with me, huh?"

Takumi casually laugh. "Yes, I like playing with you. I don't know when everything started but there are times when you'd just suddenly enter my mind—making me want to suddenly get out of an important conference and race back home to make love with you."

Misaki flushed beet red again. "Y-Y-You… you perverted outer space alien!"

He chuckled darkly again before his hands moved to unlaced Misaki's fingers off his neck and placed both of her hands on the side of his face. He smiled at her. "I've got another one."

"Carry on."

"I like kissing you."

That… she didn't know how to react to that. Misaki just stared at Takumi as he stared back into her—his face was expressionless but his eyes was able to say more. He was able to convey more to her with just one look and already, he was making her flustered by merely looking at her using those seductive yet silently dangerous eyes of his that was always able to root her on the ground whenever he'd start unleashing the powers of his eyes against hers.

Finally, she spoke. "You do?"

"Yes. I like kissing you—I like it when I fit in you easily. It's like… it's like magnets. I've never felt something like this before."

Misaki couldn't help but exhale because what he said was almost close to an admission that he likes her—or if not; he likes the feeling of being with her. Even though it wasn't really the words she's been waiting to hear for quite a long time now, still, that doesn't stop her heart from bloating with extreme happiness. She didn't know what happened because next thing she knew, she was already crying.

Alarmed, Takumi swiftly sat up and held her face. "What's wrong?'

She was still sobbing—feeling utterly ridiculous since she felt so overjoyed yet she was crying like an idiot—before she shake her head. "It's nothing." She sputtered.

Takumi frowned at that. "You were suddenly crying and now you're saying it was nothing? Are you kidding me?"

Misaki sniffed. "You made me cry."

"Me? What did I do?" Takumi started trying to remember what he did to make her cry. And all of a sudden, he feared that she might throw another cushion seat on his face again. "Okay, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize!"

"Okay, will you just calm down and tell me what I did so I could do something about it?" when tears started to roll down her cheeks again, he sighed, leaning forward to brush away her tears with his lips. "Don't cry." He whispered. "You make me anxious and nervous when you cry."

"You said that."

His forehead creased. "I said what?"

"You said you like kissing me." Misaki was still crying.

Takumi, on the other hand, remained confused. "You don't like that?"

"No, you idiot! I'm crying because you never say things like that before. I thought…" she swallowed and he suddenly had the strong urge to kiss her. "—I thought you hate me."

His jaw dropped. "You thought what?"

"Well, don't blame me!" she was hissing at him again while in the middle of getting drowned by her tears. "You were always so cold to me—I can't avoid thinking that way, of course." She sniffed and Takumi tried to hold in his laughter. "And besides that, you were always gone. You were always at work and you would always get mad at me—getting suspicious whenever someone was speaking with me while you go philandering around in public with those women from your work." Her accusation made him chuckle but he tried to hold it in again.

Misaki was beginning to act like a real wife.

When she was done accusing him, he brushed off her tears again and grinned boyishly at her. "Are you done reprimanding me?"

She sobbed silently before nodding. "Yes. Sorry for the sudden outburst. You can go ahead and get mad at me."

"I've got the opposite effect; I didn't know you could still turn me on even if you're mad." He laughed when Misaki went on to punching him on the chest. "Well, I'm sorry if you think I'm philandering around with some woman… or if I'm always not around here, or if I'm so cold to you. We could change that tonight if you want."

"I don't want you to change just because I said so."

"Well, I'd like to change. I didn't know it was this fun teasing you."

"You… you jerk." She punched him again but Takumi swiftly caught her fist and held it tightly inside his before he entwined their hands and kissed each of her fingertips. She sighed. _The guy really knows how to play with her._

"Am I forgiven?"

Misaki nodded. "Aren't you always?"

Takumi chuckled. "You're right." He lay back on the bed again, pulling Misaki with him and stares deep into her still teary amber eyes. "I have another way to comfort you."

"You always have so many ways when it comes to tricking me."

He chuckled darkly, and wordlessly, Takumi pulled on the hem of the sweater she was wearing and throw it off on the floor, leaving her with nothing but the thin camisole she would always wear underneath her clothes—whatever the season maybe. "Don't worry; this trick would make you forget that I unintentionally made you cry tonight."

"You might caught my flu—" but before she could even finished her sentence, Takumi had already pulled the back of her head towards him and made her lean for an open-mouthed kiss. Whatever she was about to say was already trapped down inside her throat as he kissed her senseless, touching her with his all too warm hands that seems to be setting fire against her skin whereas he touch her. His kisses have always been intense and she couldn't help but surrender everything about her to him because she just loves him too much it was almost a sin.

He shifted their positions, putting her underneath him as he grinded his hips against hers. Misaki stifled out a gasped as she felt every hard planes of his body that it was immediately driving her crazy. It was always like this, he was always giving away too much of him it was almost like Takumi was living a huge piece of him inside her whenever they'd become one. It was like… magnet—like how he had described it. But to her, it was like they were a puzzle. She would always feel complete whenever they'd become one. It was like, he was completing her, making her feel every bit as wanted and needed and desired and loved by him. Her hands, ever capable of the technicalities, nursing nothing but a collection of everything she likes, capturing only the best moments in life, reached out now for flesh. His hands that were capable of giving out orders, making everything he had touched turn into gold with his abilities, yearned for nothing but her.

Both skilled hands. Equally talented figures of the society and both nursing their own dark pasts. Flesh against flesh; cold skin against warm flesh. A harsh beat underneath their chests.

Misaki breathed in deeply as Takumi kissed her, touched her, caressed her heart that ignited an even wilder flame inside her and adored her. It was unfair that he could make her feel like this when she wasn't even sure how she makes him feel. And she couldn't help but dismiss the earlier sentence when her too warm hands caressed his chest, feeling the intense and fast beating of his heart. Takumi must have felt it too—that she felt it—and for an awkward minute, they stared at each other before he grinned that lopsided grin Misaki so loves to see.

"Now you know what you do to me." he whispered before kissing her again. She didn't know how she managed to do it because both her hands suddenly felt weakened but she was able to strip him bare, relishing the sight of his perfect and capable body possess everything about her.

_You should know what you do to me, either, _ her heart whispered as it thudded erratically fast when Takumi started to move inside her again, leaving another huge piece of his soul inside her again as he make love with her with so much passion it was almost pushing her off the edge of sanity. She shut her eyes close when they finally became one while Takumi had his forehead against her shoulder as though it was where he was drawing strength from. When he finally rested his body over her, Misaki wrapped her arms around him, feeling the hard muscles of his back before she hid a kiss on his neck.

It was too much for her to handle—this kind of forbidden love that was already directed to her husband who, with his actions, continues to make her fall for him. It was painful and the more she feels the fast beating of her heart whenever he's close—physically or not—the more she begins to realized that it would be a lot harder now to let him go once he calls everything off. But then again, this kind of pain would remind her that, for once in her life, she experienced how it felt to be touch and kissed and cared for and loved by an Usui Takumi—that man who had so many issues. She wanted more to regret in the morning once she wakes and finds that he was gone again and that they were back to their old game again.

Misaki sighed and started caressing Takumi's back again while the latter breathe in against her skin. Slowly, she could feel him start to relax after another soul shattering period of making love with her again—or sex, on his language. She tried to suppressed her tears, feeling completely satisfied with just having him in her arms.

This would be enough. She'd deal with the repercussions with loving an impossible guy once all these are over. Slowly, she shut her eyes close; aware that their physical connection hadn't broke yet since Takumi was still resting himself inside her before she exhaled. _I love you… you jerk Usui._

_I still think you're the only woman I'd feel this way about, Misaki_

_._

_Click!_

Misaki was awakened by that familiar sound and although she was nowhere near feeling better, she opted to ignore the sound which she thought was nothing but a part of her dream. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to get some more sleep to mend the bad sleeping habits she's recently developing—and to pushed away the morning sickness that started overwhelming her when she got sick to days ago—before pulling the covers up to her shoulders—her bare shoulders—since the morning was too colder than the usual temperature.

This must be how it feels when you get sick. You end up getting extra sensitive of the temperature around you.

_Click!_

She frowned, hearing that sound again that just disrupts her peaceful resting. Misaki dismissed it, her half-asleep state bringing her to that time of her life when all she felt was nothing but ecstasy and desire and intense passion towards a certain someone whom she's now calling as her husband. She was certain it was morning already, and that he was gone again, and even if it presented nothing but an obvious ache to her entire system, she did her best to completely shrugged it off because Usui Takumi had given her one of the best nights she would never be able to forget for the rest of her existence. Stupor continued to cloud her mind and she was about to get carried off to Slumber Land when she heard that annoyingly bothersome sound again—in fact, it sounded like shutter clicking.

_Click! Click! Click!_

Misaki groaned, and slowly snapped her heavy eyelids open in time to see a chaos of brown and blonde hair and a set of obviously amused pair of light green eyes. When realization finally dawned on her, she gasped upon seeing Usui Takumi, wearing nothing but his black sweatpants, seated next to the previously asleep her and was taking her pictures while she was asleep. Her grip tightened on the blanket. "What the cow are you doing?!" she yelled at him, only to completely regret it because her throat was too stark that it was really hurting her. She must be going to develop some tonsillitis.

Takumi laughed. "Watching you while you dream about me."

"I'm not dreaming about you!" she denied vehemently; embarrassedly. Her eyes narrowed at the camera that was _hers _that he was using to take some offensive photos of hers again. "And no, you're not watching me, you're _taking pictures _of me, you jerk."

"What can I say? You're just too lovely to ignore every morning."

Misaki blushed. "Pervert."

"How harsh. You always take my compliments the dirty way—could it be that you're the perverted one here?"

"S-Shut up!" she hissed heatedly. "Give it to me!"

"What? Myself? You've already taken everything about me last night."

"That isn't what I was talking about, you jerk! The camera—give it to me!"

"Ah, this." Takumi eyed her camera again, staring at it adoringly before he started to chuckle. "Come to think of it, if it wasn't for this camera, I wouldn't have met you. I should be really grateful for this, should I not?"

Misaki paused at that, and watched her adorable husband as she discussed the merits of her camera that led him into meeting her. She couldn't help but smile. _God, you don't really know what you do to me._

_Click!_

Misaki frowned. "Stop taking my pictures." She hissed at him.

"Wait here a minute." Misaki's forehead creased when Takumi suddenly jumped off his bed—or their bed, as he corrected her—looking like some enthusiastic child. She sat up, feeling her head spin for a few seconds before she wrapped the blanket around her in a way that Takumi wouldn't easily take it off her once he starts bullying her again. She looked out into the open curtains and regarded the fact that the sky was overcast in shade again—very different from her sunny mood today. She snapped her head back to the door when Takumi re-entered, carrying a tray of food—toast, cheese and milk all set on one tray. She laughed. "What is this?"

He occupied the space next to her before placing the tray in front of her. "Breakfast in bed."

"Uh-huh." She nodded and reached out for a slightly burnt toast. She laughed again. "This is burnt."

"Well, sorry for that. I don't have any talent when it comes to toasts." He got his own coffee that was also on the tray and took sips from it. Misaki chuckled, staring delightfully at the travelling mugs on the tray—the pink one was hers while the green one with frogs on it was Takumi's. It was her gift to him during his birthday and he was so averse into using it since the design was rather, er, ridiculous. Takumi frowned at her. "You're making fun of me."

"I didn't know you look this adorable in the morning, too." She reached out for his messy hair and ruffled it, making it even messier than before. She didn't know his hair was this curly since it was always swept up to maintain such a professional and really intimidating aura. But well, she likes his hair no matter what style it may be.

"You look like a sunny morning to me."

She frowned. "What does that mean?"

"What it means." He shrugged and drinks from his coffee again. "That was my impression on you, is what I meant by that."

She stared at him for a moment because he was being a romantic this early in the morning and instead of getting in her nerves, she likes how he is when he's in this good of a mood. God, being in love was awfully embarrassing and disturbing. Had she known she would feel something like this—making her as vulnerable as this—she would have fought against this feeling. But no, she surrendered herself as easily as she had given herself to Takumi—in complete and careless abandon there was nothing else left for her but, well, nothing. She sighed, pushing aside the dark thoughts before she finished her toast, snatch the camera off Takumi and directed the lenses on him. "Let's commemorate this day for my complicated husband's sudden mood disposition."

"Don't take my picture. I don't allow some people to—" he trailed off, before he shrugged and scratch his head as though he was embarrassed about something. "Okay. Whatever. Do whatever you want."

Misaki paused for a moment, regarding the fact that he just allowed her to do whatever she want, before she shut one eye closed and peeked at him through the lenses of her DSLR. "Okay. Smile."

He was looking down on the bed sheets and with deliberateness—as though he was uncomfortable about something—he slowly looked up at her, peeking at her underneath his eyelashes as if he was seducing her before the corner of his lips curved upwards for a lopsided smile. No, it wasn't even a smile—he was grinning at her and the jerk had just brought grinning into a different level. Misaki's hands shook and before she could even capture nothing and regret it for the rest of her life, she hit the button that captured the beauty and dizzying affect of Usui Takumi against her weakened system. She set aside the camera and took huge swallows of her milk in order to calm herself.

_That was dangerous! That was very dangerous! How could he smile that way?! I thought I was going to get eaten by his smile!_

Takumi must have notice her sudden discomfort because he suddenly looked concerned of her welfare. "Are you okay?"

"No. You dazzle me too much it was almost dangerous for my part."

His forehead creased. "Excuse me?"

"Didn't you know you have that effect on people?" she muttered breathlessly, his full effect on her still hasn't worn off. She sighed, calming the unsteady beat of her heart before she risked another dangerous glance on Takumi. And damn the man for exuding too much hormones she could almost taste it inside her mouth. "You had this effect on people—it's like hypnosis. Are you hypnotizing me?"

He actually had the nerve to crack a laugh—but she did not mind. She just thought he was so beautiful when he's laughing. "I hypnotized you?"

"Were you?"

"Nope. I don't think I have that kind of ability—although it was rumored I was known to cause paralysis."

"Arrogant jerk."

"So, I, sort of, hypnotized you, huh?"

"You look like you're enjoying this."

"You were the first person to ever admit that—although I have this weird feeling that some people whom I interacted with really feels that way about me. It isn't really flattering."

Misaki glared at Takumi, trying to burn him through her amber gaze but he merely shrugged it off. She sighed, it wasn't his fault anyway that she wasn't so immune to him like what she previously thought. Thus, she settled on finishing her breakfast since he even went to the trouble of preparing something for her. Takumi took the tray away, setting it aside before he smiled at her again; utterly pleased with himself.

Her forehead creased. "What?"

He had that grin plastered on his face as he reached out for the knot of her blanket and drag her towards him. "I think it's high time we take a quick bath now."

She caught on one specific word. "Okay—let's make it as quick as possible." She gasped when Takumi suddenly yanked her off the bed and carried her towards the bathroom outside his room.

He captured her lips for a quick and breath-taking kiss before he leaned away and shrugged. "You know what, let me rephrase that. We should really take a long and calming bath. You're still sick, right?"

"I think I am."

"We'd change that."

.

The world was astounded with how the ever notorious Casanova of all times responded to his lovely wife. Paparazzi had went on to following the celebrity couple and everybody had concluded that the time Usui Takumi had met his wife, the humble Ayuzawa Misaki, was also the time he had went down his throne and fall in love with someone whom nobody ever expected he'd fall in love with. They are two very different specie; fire and ice, royalty and commoner, famous and the unpopular, heaven and Earth, Gaia and Uranus

But the best definition that ever fitted the celebrity couple is a God and a mere mortal.

Just when the world is about to explode with the way the couple is keeping their relationship a low profile, a picture of them had come into the social networking sites with the two, clad in disguises, walking along the park, looking as though they were any normal couples who enjoys walks in the park on a typical day. When one would ask, nobody has ever seen Usui Takumi smile. But the smile he had offered his lovely wife made all the people rethink that he isn't as callous and indifferent as people views him as.

Below is a surprise interview of the Usui couple:

**Reporter from The Nippon Times (TNT):** Hello, Mrs. Usui, may we have an interview with the second most powerful woman of the country?

**Usui Misaki (hesitant):** Er, I don't think I'm really that powerful. **(Looks up at Mr. Usui Takumi who was burning holes on the reporter):** But sure. I don't mind. Carry on.

**TNT**: How do you feel being the wife of the rumored future Duke of England?

**Usui Takumi (UT):** To hell with that rumor—

**Usui Misaki (UM):** Takumi! Stop that—er, sorry about that. He's got a bad temper. What was your question again?

**TNT**: Well, Ma'am, how does it feel now that you are married to the most influential man of Japan?

**UM (blushing)**: Good. It's actually nice although, well, I never really like the attention. I just wanted things simple and not… well, crazy.

**UT**: Like an ass—

**UM**: I said, stop that.

**UT**: Is that all you'd ask her?

**TNT**: No, sir. Um, Mrs. Usui, the people have been wondering about your plans of conceiving a child. Do you have plans now to have children with your husband?

**UM**: What—um, er, that's really not a nice question. Um—

**UT**: Meaning, it's none of your business.

**UM**: Takumi—

**UT**: She's not yet pregnant, okay? Although we are already on the move to proceed to that kind of level—

**UM**: Usui Takumi! 

**UT (laughing again which makes the reporter blush):** What, sweetheart? They were asking you questions. The only thing we need is answer them. What happened now with the no lying rule?—

**UM**: Stop it, you jerk—

**UT (facing the reporter again**): if you people from the paparazzi department started harassing my wife again, I swear I'm going to kill you—all of you—

**UM**: Um, sorry. We really need to go. Er, we still have some plans to do today. I'll take the interview next time. Takumi, come on!

**End of scribe. **

Andy


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimers: **Because all of us have our own Usui Takumi, and we carry within us different versions of Ayuzawa Misaki, our red strings are connected to someone, and that we'd find the other pair of our hearts to balance things out, I don't own anything—apart from this fan fiction's state of affairs and really outrageous twists. I respect Hiro Fujiwara for introducing a certain Usui Takumi to us—because, you know, he just keeps on dazzling me whenever I'd see him.

**-;-**

**FATEFUL**

**-;-**

#19. He had everything in the tips of his fingers; or so he thought until he get to meet her. Now, more than ever, Usui Takumi wanted nothing more but to possess that amber-eyed woman who, literally speaking, came crashing into his word like a falling star. But can a love so untimely and not destined turn into something... fateful?

-;-**-;-**

**Can't help but remember how you made me feel**

**You dressed my soul and made me whole, you made life complete.**

—**A1**

**-;-**

**Fourteen:**

Misaki took pictures of everything that interested her. It was the twenty eighth of September and tomorrow would be her birthday. She tried not to think much about it since Aoi had invited her to Maid Café—the same café she had previously worked at—since her best friend suggested they redo the entire establishment. Aoi had always been keen on designing clothes and buildings and it would always occur to her why he had never taken up Architecture or Fashion Designing or even Interior Designing when he was so good on renovating and redecorating places. They have done that before and since she was more on the drawing department, she got to witness one of Aoi's many talents.

She took a picture of the blooming sunflowers by the mini garden before she released her camera that was hanging over her neck and grabbed the pen stuck on her ear and the paper from her back pocket. "Aoi, I think we should renovate the garden area, too. Winter is coming and I don't think the sunflowers would fit such a cold season."

From inside the slightly deserted café, Aoi peeked through the beaded curtains. "You think?"

"Yup. I could come up of ideas for the garden design." She glanced to her left where the Manager, Satsuki, was busy mixing paints. "Do you want that, beautiful?"

The humble Manager simply laughed. "Hey don't ask me. The one financing these sudden renovations are you and Aoi."

Misaki grinned at Aoi. "Then, it's settled. You should suggest on the changes too, Satsuki-sama. It's your café, after all. You've been managing this café far longer than we know."

They continued discussing the renovation plans, while Misaki went on to drawing out the designs she wanted for the kitchen area. But she was on the process of sketching designs—along with canvassing new materials—when her thoughts suddenly flew up to Usui Takumi. She couldn't help but giggle. She was confident to say now that their relationship had improved in just a few days' time. She was still confused over the sudden alteration of Takumi's disposition during the time she had cried. But that didn't matter to her anymore. Whatever it might be that happened to him for him to suddenly change into this caring man she never expected him to be, it had contributed more to his figure. And besides that, he was already seen smiling often. It was fun seeing him smiling during some of the interviews although she could count the times he would flash that heart-wrenching smile of his on her one hand. But then again, it wasn't even considerable as a smile. The jerk was smirking! And he would smirk a total of three times whenever her name would be mentioned.

She remembered that time the jerk had granted an interview with that woman from Tokyo Channel. She was back at the café that time since Aoi had invited her out for some coffee when his interview, while he's going out of the WIC building, was flashed on the national television.

**Tokyo Channel (TC):** Mr. Usui, how are you faring with your married life? It's been half a year since you married Ms. Ayuzawa Misaki. How do you think your female fans react to this?

**Usui Takumi (Deliberating whether he should answer):** I don't really care about anyone. I'm a busy person. Get the hell off my way.

**TC:** But Sir, how is Ms. Ayuzawa Misaki as a wife?

**UT:** Don't call her that, you ass. She's an Usui now. She's my wife—I married her.

**TC:** S-Sorry, Mr. Takumi. Well, another question, then: most of your fans were averse to the fact about you marrying a commoner like Ms. Ayuzawa—er, Mrs. Usui. What would you say about that?

**UT:** First, she's not a commoner. And even if she had been once, she's filthy rich now since she owns whatever's mine: money, fame, buildings and everything. Second, I married her because I wanted her and she knows me more than I even know myself. I like her and I could care less whether there's a huge difference in our status. I don't even care if she's an outcast. I'd marry whoever I want to marry—Ayuzawa Misaki, to be specific. And lastly, I could care less whatever those people say about her. What I have in mind is what matters. She's important to me and even after all these, I'm pretty certain it would only be her I would want even if we live on another lifetime again.

**TC (Flustered by his sudden revelations about his feelings to Ayuzawa Misaki):** W-Well, Sir, the public awaits the time Mrs. Usui would finally bear your child. Do you have any plans about that?

**UT (Pondering):** To the people who keep on asking about Misaki's pregnancy, I only have one thing to say: Ask me that again and I'll burn down all your companies. What else do you have to ask? I'm really busy right now, Miss—wait, what's your name again? No, forget it. It doesn't matter anyway.

**TC:** Sir, you were known as the notorious lover of women of your time what with all your escapades with different women. Has that become an issue between you and Mrs. Usui?

**UT:** It has never become an issue between us. **(Pause)** Oh, I supposed it's become an issue once when I got home late. My wife is a really jealous woman**. (Smirks)** But that's what makes me like her. She's so jealous it almost turns me on.

**TC:** So, it has really become an issue?

**UT:** I don't like repeating things. Will you just finish this already?

**TC:** Do you have problems whenever Mrs. Usui gets jealous?

**UT:** I don't. In fact, I like it when she gets jealous. It's one way to know that she's smitten by me. And besides, she's my wife. She had every right to get jealous.

**TC:** Thank you very much for answering our—wait, not yet, Sir. We've got one last question for you.

**UT (pondering):** Carry on.

**TC (Sighs in relief): **If Mrs. Usui is watching you right now, what would you tell her?

**UT (Smirks for the second time; Reporter admits she was taken in by his pretty face she almost thought she had wet herself):** Sweetheart, when I get home, I want you inside our room so we could continue what we didn't get to finish last night because of your headache—

**End of footage. **

**.**

Misaki frowned at that memory because Takumi had just started to charm the crowd again with that sexual innuendo of him. And much to her chagrin, his unexpected interview went viral and was voted as the hottest interview the world ever had of Usui Takumi, which resulted to him gaining more fan girls and clubs that supported his arrogant existence. But that isn't what made Misaki annoyed. It was the fact that the jerk just casually revealed to the public that their sex life was active as though he was just placing a very casual comment about the weather.

_Door opens to the Usui penthouse:_

"_I can't believe you did that on the interview!" Misaki screamed at Takumi as soon as he entered their home, looking so proud it totally irritated the hell out of her._

_Takumi grinned at her. "Damn, and here I thought you'd really be in our bedroom. Hadn't you heard about what I've said on the interview awhile ago?_

"_I heard that and I also heard how you announced to the public your humiliating sex life! Damn, if Suzuna hears that, she'd tease me senseless—"_

But before she could finished her sentence, Takumi charged against her and carried her up to his arms which nearly knocked her out breathless. He was already kissing her and she was unprepared of his sudden assault that all she did is get frozen on spot as he take her back to their bedroom. Before long, she was already on the bed with him on top of her and he was making slow sweet love with her it was almost a crime.

Misaki shake her head, trying to rid her thoughts about that time he had taken her to greater heights again that concluded on her absolute humiliation on the bed. She sighed, and went on to designing new materials for Maid Café when a small child suddenly approached her while carrying a camera and a small notebook and pen. The little girl was probably one of the daughters of Maid Café's customer. She smiled at the child, regarding the brown hair—which is a few shades similar to Takumi's—and the dark emerald eyes she had grown so accustomed to love. "Hello, little girl, can I help you with anything?"

"You are Mrs. Usui Misaki, right?" the little girl said, and when she smiled, her little dimples showed from either side of her cheeks.

Misaki smiled and nods again. "Yup, I'm afraid that's me. Do you want anything?"

"Can I have your picture and autograph? My big sister is sick and she's always wanted to get a picture and autograph of you. Will you give me that? I really want her to get better. And I think you're the only person who could make her feel better. I heard rumors from you. They said you are very kind and you're helping poor people. Our family really likes you a lot."

Misaki's heart swelled upon hearing that and, without thinking, she reached out for the little girl and cradled it on her lap. "Okay, I will help you make your sister feel better. What was her name again?"

"Miyu Sakurano, Ma'am."

"Come on. Be a darling and call me Misaki—we're friends now, aren't we?"

"We are?"

"Yes. Okay, so, let's start with your big sister." she got the paper the girl was holding before she wrote a message dedicated to her sick big sister and signed it with her name. She took the camera next and took a picture of both of them and returned it to the little girl. "So, where's your Mommy? You know it's dangerous to be alone."

"My Mommy is on that table." She pointed out a table about two tables from her where a woman was seated, watching anxiously as her little daughter conversed with her. Misaki stands and took the little girl with her before she lowered her head in respect to the mother. "You've got a very wonderful child, Madam. I hope you'd take good care of her."

"Y-Yes, M-Mrs. Usui—"

She smiled again. "Please call me Misaki." She gave back her daughter and accepted the handshake the woman offered. "And I hope for the recovery of your daughter." She reached out for her wallet and handed the woman her calling card. "Here, please call me if ever you needed something. We finance orphanages and other health programs. I would very much like to meet your daughter."

"Thank you, Miss Misaki. Thank you for helping us." The woman's grip on her hand tightened before she finally released her, thanked her again and ushered her daughter to also thank Misaki.

The little girl run to Misaki and since she had such soft spot on kids, she couldn't resist carrying the little girl that has the same shade of hair and eyes as Takumi's. She smiled at the little girl again. "You will take care of your sister and mother, right?"

The little girl beamed. "Yes, Misaki. I will tell my onee-chan that you are really a very kind person. And that you have a very beautiful husband, too."

Misaki forehead creased. "You've seen my husband?" she felt idiotic for ever asking that. Who wouldn't know him? He was one of the most prominent people of the Japanese and English commerce. She darted her eyes back to the girl when she nodded.

"Yes, he's been watching you ever since you came to our table. Over there."

Misaki snapped her eyes to the direction the little girl pointed out and she couldn't help but hold her breath when she saw Takumi, leaning by the wall next to the entrance, watching her intently with his eyes. He had that fond look on his face—as if he likes what he's seeing—before he started walking towards their direction. His presence immediately lightened up the room and some of the female customers sighed with such admiration and reverence as he walked past them. She was frozen on spot—still carrying the child—and had anyone not known that they just got recently married, one would have guessed that the child Misaki was carrying was their children.

He stopped right in front of her, his green eyes held a mysterious glint in them, before he nodded politely at the older woman before them and focused his eyes on the little girl in her arms. "Hello."

"Hi." The little girl greeted back. "You're really beautiful, Mr. Usui. My classmates like you a lot. They wanted to be your wife, too."

Takumi coughed while Misaki simply snickered. The mother of the child muttered an apology before she stands to take her child. She thanked Misaki again and finally excused herself.

Misaki was still flabbergasted with his sudden and unexpected appearance. "Er, come to my table. Can I offer you anything?" she turned her back on him and proceeded to her table, trying to steady her heart while he followed her. _Damn, that was embarrassing! He caught her carrying a little girl!_

"I like your dress today."

Misaki stilled walking before she darted a quick glance on the mirrored wall next to her and regarded her dress. It was a simple piece with half sleeves that fitted and concealed her arms conservatively; it was round necked with really huge and pretty green buttons that resembled Takumi's eyes. The fabric was cotton and the skirt reached down just a few inches above her knees. She paired it with some boots that would help her be comfortable despite the coldness of the winter season. She couldn't help but produce a smile as she went to her chair and leaned by the wooden chair before grinning at Takumi.

"Are you flirting with me on broad daylight?" she teased.

The man laughed, and walked towards her to pull out her chair, gently pushing her down to her seat. "Maybe, I am."

"Not here." She mumbled, ushering him to the open space in front of her. "So, what brings you here, my very famous Casanova?" Takumi frowned at the title when all of a sudden, his green gaze locked on the journal sitting comfortably over Misaki's table. He smirked at tapped the magazine with his index finger—pointing out mainly on the main issue she was reading. Misaki darted a quick glance on the magazine and quickly dove for it, correcting her mistake. "I was just randomly scanning through it, okay? Get it over your head, Casanova."

Takumi frowned again. "I really hated that title."

"Why? Casanova's a womanizing machine."

"That's beside the point." He shot back easily. "Casanova is indeed a womanizer like me but I never got into affairs wherein the other party is already married. I don't do that kind of thing."

"Really? Is that so? I thought you'd go for anyone who wears a skirt."

Takumi snorted. "I'd go for anyone as long as she's the complete replica of my wife." they both stilled at Takumi's sudden slip. Misaki blushed beet red while Takumi casually shrugged as though he was commenting about the weather. When they both recovered, Takumi opened a lighter conversation again. "What are you still doing here?"

"Helping out with the renovation." She answered, the awkward air still blowing around the corner. "Since Aoi and I will be financing all these, I really want to offer as much help as I'm capable. I'm in charge with the designs of the garden, the kitchen and the entire dining area."

"And Aoi?"

"He's hands-on with the painting department, the dining area as well and the entire redo of the building. He doesn't want me to help out with the heavy works—I wonder why?"

"You wonder why? Psh." Takumi rolled his green eyes and reached out for the magazines scattered around Misaki, particularly the furniture catalogue. He scanned through the contents of the pages, too, frowning at the sight of overly ridiculous pieces of fixtures which he finds ugly and really incompetent for his tastes. He set aside the magazine and stared at Misaki who is now busy sketching something on her sketchpad—some designs, he thought—before he grabbed her camera and took shots of her.

Hearing the familiar clicking of the shutter, Misaki turned to look up and frowned at Takumi. "Stop that—you're always using my camera."

"This will be the last time I'd used this."

"Really?" Misaki didn't know why she suddenly felt so disappointed. "Why?"

"I bought a camera of my own."

"Oh. Where would you use it?"

Takumi rolled his eyes at that. "On you, obviously. It's to make sure you'd know how to show some self-consciousness. I'd take lots of pictures of you to let you know that you so love to seduce the men around you."

"What?! Since when have I done that?"

He shrugged again and continued to take shots of her, which added more to her annoyance over his sudden accusation. _Trust Takumi to say something that would really kill the nice mood. What a buzz killer. _Takumi, on the other hand, wanted to laugh at her perplexed expression but thought better since he isn't one to express his feelings on public—although Misaki had already seen tons of those emotions that, back then, he was so good on hiding. Misaki had really changed him… and he didn't even know if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

He set aside the camera, waving at Aoi who finally notice him and started to make his way towards them when he heard the sound of another camera clicking. He snapped his head towards the direction of the sound in time to see some poorly disguised paparazzi taking stolen shots of them. He frowned. "Damn paparazzi."

Misaki snapped up her eyes at him, stunned. "What? There are paparazzis here?"

He nodded. "When are you coming home?"

"I had another plan scheduled. We're going to visit this flower boutique Aoi was contracted to renovate."

"What, he does renovations now?"

"_We," _she emphasized the word. "—do renovations. We're a team, thank you for your rudeness. He'd just drive me back home since I didn't bring a car with me."

Takumi snorted at that. "Aoi is an imprudent driver—he might get you in trouble."

Aoi took the open space between them, scraping the foot of the chair on the floor that created really loud and earsplitting noise. "I heard that." he hissed against his brother. "Thank you for backstabbing me and you don't have to worry about Misaki. I'd bring her back in one piece."

"Please," Misaki muttered sardonically. "You two talk like I'm a walking disaster."

Aoi shot her a dark look. "Aren't you?"

"Give me a ring, okay?" Takumi said after a few seconds of awkward silence; his eyes are sharp and extremely annoyed. He really must have hated sneaky reporters. "I'd come and get you."

"O-Okay." She stands when Takumi had finally abandoned his seat and walked him to the area where he had his car parked and as per usual, his bodyguards were with him, too. She couldn't help but frown. "You really can't leave without your men in black, huh?"

Takumi chuckled at that. "I'll see you in a few."

"Be careful in driving."

"Hmm… that is how an in love wife should act."

She blushed again before punching Takumi on the chest. The latter simply chuckled. "You really like teasing me."

"I like being with you." he said again, all of a sudden, which startled her. "—teasing you, though, is an added bonus."

She frowned at that. "Jerk." When he smiled, Misaki sighed. "I'll see you later." He nodded and walked away and she notice that his mood suddenly turned awkward and sour again—as though he was frustrated about something. She watched him intently, wondering what could it be that set him off his rhythm again since he looked like he was just ready to kill someone when, all of a sudden, he turned on his heels and went back walking towards her. Her forehead creased, confused over his sudden mood disposition, and she was about to go and say hi again when he suddenly shot his hands out, cradled her face and pulled her in for an open-mouthed kiss which startled the hell out of her.

She was completely frozen as he did wonders on her lips and when she couldn't take it anymore, Misaki shut her eyes closed and kissed him back, relishing the taste of him against her lips. The kiss was nowhere near those kisses he had shown her when he was making love with her. Because now, this kiss was just so affectionate and passionate and soft that it was driving her out of her mind. His hands were on either side of her small face while her hands rested on his arms, clutching him for support because with the way he was kissing her, her balance seemed to have melted along with her heart.

Colors, there were a lot of colors that appeared behind her eyes when she shut them and she couldn't help but admire them as they exploded and formed into new beautiful and contrasting shades whenever Takumi would move his lips, caressing hers gently as though her lips were the most delicate lips out there. Her knees shook with the intensity, with the passion behind the kiss and even if she needed to breathe, she'd clearly abandon the stupid idea because it would mean breaking the kiss. It was all so different and she couldn't blame her heart when it began to sputter and beat violently fast she feared it would suddenly jumped out of her chest and joined Takumi's heart since her heart desired only his.

All those things she'd read about kissing and dating and the opposite sex seemed to have vanished when Takumi gave her the softest kiss she ever experienced her entire life. There was no way someone would be able to make her feel this way—make her feel like she was floating above damned clouds—but only Usui Takumi. And the more he kissed her, the more he makes her feel as though he needed only her, the more her heart hopes that the last six months they have will never end. Because she was just willing to give up everything she could have and everything she could borrow to spend another lifetime with Usui Takumi because, as one can see with the way she loves her, this kind of once in a life chance wasn't just enough for her.

She almost cried when he leaned away, catching his own breath the same way she did, and she didn't have the presence of mind to take note of the fact that there were several people watching them while some were taking pictures and videos of them. There were people whispering, shrieking, screaming and talking loudly that what they did was just _fucking hot _and when she realized the circumstance they were at, she swiftly backed away from Takumi, her face was as red as a tomato.

"Why—what was that all about?!" she sputtered under her breath while looking down the ground.

Takumi seemed to not have minded the attention because he still looked casual as he placed his hands in his pockets. "That's one way for people to know what's mine." The last three words had emphasis in them. "I'll see you later." He glared at the people who were staring—who, ridiculous as it may sound, scrammed off, and walked back to his car again.

Misaki was still astounded, too embarrassed and perplexed to notice the customers from inside the shop who had seen the scene from the outside, too. _Usui Takumi just kissed her in public!_

_HOLY CHEDDAR CHEESE AND HAMBURGERS!_

"Whoa, lover girl, what was that all about?" Aoi asked her when she's finally returned on their table.

Misaki was still perplexed. "I don't have any clue at all."

Aoi bit on his garden burger before he shrugged. "Well, what can I say? Kissing in public: fuck hot."

She glared at him and when he raised both his hands in surrender, she grabbed her coffee cup and chug it all down in one gulp. Aoi merely chuckled and started scanning through her sketches while she stood there dumbfounded, watching Takumi's car as it sped off before exhaling.

_Damn, she could still feel his lips moving against hers. _

_And she didn't know how she would face him once he picks her up from work!_

Misaki groaned, while Aoi simply laughed, taking enjoyment from the miserable and embarrassed expression of his best friend. Two thumbs-up for his brother's—that idiot Usui Takumi's—sudden public display of affection. That was a first.

.

Misaki dreaded the time when the hand of the clock struck quarter to ten.

That was the time she had told Takumi to get her—through email, of course. Because there's just no way she'd be able to talk to him again after their too embarrassing PDA-ing in front of Satsuki-sama's shop. Up until it was over, she still couldn't get off everything from her system. It was all too stupid that she could get easily affected by this. They were married for half a year now and yet, she still couldn't get used to Takumi's presence after he was finished with his advances on her. It bothered her a lot and since this was the first time he had shown such affection to her in public, all the more had it disturbed her.

Misaki was disconcerted because she didn't expect his actions and sudden admissions of what he thinks of her. Of course, it isn't like she dislikes it. In fact, she likes it so much she almost feel as though her heart would explode whenever he'd admit that he likes being with her. But what annoyed her most was the fact that, despite knowing everything was just a game, she still couldn't avoid wanting more. And if that jerk continues on showing her things she never wanted to see anymore because she would only end up hoping more, there was a greater chance that it would be a lot harder for her to let go of all these.

And that she might not recover at all because she just loves Takumi so much it was almost a crime on her part.

Misaki exhaled, and looked up into the full moon that was the only witness of her misery, before she looked around the deserted waiting shed. Aoi had long been gone half an hour ago due to his headache and impending cold. He wanted to drive her back to their place but since Takumi promised her he'd get her himself, she rejected his offer good-naturedly. And so he left, although he insisted to stay since it might be a bit dangerous for her to be all alone. But he was sick and Misaki doesn't really want his cold to get worst since he was living all by himself ever since she married his brother. The other workers and employees of Baltimore's place—that flower boutique they are to renovate—had gone home already, too, thus, leaving her all by herself. She wasn't usually afraid of the dark since she and Suzuna had leave in Sapporo where light is scanty. And besides that, she had a lot of things in mind to ponder on instead of thinking about ghosts and apparitions.

She wondered what Takumi feels for her because it seemed impossible that he didn't even developed any romantic feelings for her on the duration of their six months relationship[. But then again, it was Usui Takumi they were talking about. He could hook up with any woman he likes without having to feel anything romantic for them. She frowned at that thought—_what a cold man._

"A penny for your thoughts?"

Misaki jumped, before she snapped her head to the direction of the voice in time to see Takumi—the person he least wanted to see—standing right next to the swing she was occupying wearing that playfully cruel look on his face. She remembered the kiss and instantly flushed but since he doesn't seem like he minded what he had just recklessly done awhile ago, she decided to play his game. Misaki forced out a grin ever if her heart was hurting. "It would cost you more than that."

"You're so expensive."

"You don't want me to come out cheap, right?" she chuckled darkly when he quirked an eyebrow at her in amusement. She looked out into the moon again, trying to whisk away her feelings along with the wind and wishing if only it would have been that easy. "How's your day?"

"Still the same." He answered, and took the available swing next to her. "Got chased by annoying paparazzi again—it was really frustrating."

"You still haven't gotten used to it?"

"Not quite. They like invading my private space."

Misaki nodded. "Hmm. But knowing you, you have probably gone on telling them off." Takumi snorted at her while she simply laughed. "Well, Aoi and I thought renovating this place would be quite a challenge."

'Why do you have to do this?"

"Do what?"

"This." He pointed out the entire place. "You don't have to work. I would provide for you, that's the agreement, right?"

Misaki flinched when she heard the word agreement and she felt something jab at her chest. She tried to cough, wondering why that pain keeps on appearing on her chest frequently before she turned to Takumi again and smiled. "Well, it isn't like we would live in that kind of agreement forever, Usui Takumi. I'm not interested with your money."

"Then why did you agree to this?" he challenged.

Misaki laugh at that. "You really think lowly of me, huh? That's harsh." She sighed, he was waiting for her answer and he didn't deny the fact that he thinks too little of her. "I did this to free you."

Takumi frowned. "You don't even know me."

"One look is enough to get to know you better." She corrected him. "And besides, I've got firsthand experience on Aoi. Aoi and I are both basta—I mean, I know someone who had the same fate as you two. I feel sorry for people like that because not all… illegitimate children are lucky. Some of them doesn't have people whom they could consider as family." Takumi notice her sudden slip but he had pay it no heed since he was certain she wouldn't speak yet of her own matter. When Misaki turned to him, he kept his expression indifferent. "But that doesn't mean I pity you and Aoi, all right? God knows he'd gobsmack me on the eye if I thought that way." She giggled but he was certain it was not wholehearted. "You asked me that day to marry you and mentioned the circumstances you're at and I thought, _hey, this job was given to me for a reason. Maybe I'm really meant for something like this—maybe I'm made to help other people."_

"Or maybe, not."

She nodded at him in agreement and looked back up in the moon. "You're right. Or maybe, not." _That way, I could have saved myself a lot of heartache. _"But I was faced to this kind of responsibility and I thought, why not help them? It isn't like it would do me physical harm."

There was silence that enveloped the two of them but Misaki didn't feel as awkward as before. Had it been the first months of their marriage, things would have been totally awkward and revolting between her and Usui Takumi. But the aversion and irritation had dissipated as time went by. And much to her chagrin, it was changed into something more affectionate and acquisitive that sometimes, she just wished her heart was as callous and indifferent and unfeeling like his. That might have make things easier. But no, she was weak-hearted. She fell to him easily and now, there was no way out of this kind of miserable and forbidden emotion.

Misaki loves Usui Takumi. But the problem is, he doesn't feel the same way towards her. The incongruity of the world, indeed. Things are really inequitable for commoners like her.

When she concluded that their conversation was over, she swiftly stands and dusted her skirt off from invisible dirt before she face Takumi again and smiled. She would not inquire about the kiss anymore. She would just keep everything in her heart because she was certain that maybe, one day—if not after five more years—she would eventually get over this stupid crush she had of him, and she would be able to look back with a smile on her face and think that her past with him is nowhere near now to being a constant reminder that she had suffered the worst heartache she ever felt—which is more painful than the death of her parents. Eventually, she would learn her lesson and everything would go back to normal again.

"Ready to go home?" Takumi asked.

Misaki nodded. "Want me to drive?" when he snorted at her, she simply laughed before walking past him and to his car. She didn't expect him anymore to stop her. She didn't even expect that he'd chased after her like what she keeps on doing to keep everything from falling apart. She would just let things happen because, once the time limit is over, everything would finally end.

.

The first ray of sun was the first thing that hit Misaki on the face which caused her to wake up. She groaned, looking around the quiet confines of her bedroom, before she sat up and started rubbing her eyes, trying to rid herself from stupor. Today was that fateful day she loathed most and since she had nothing prescheduled today—what with Takumi abandoning her for work—she decided to simply spend the morning at Satsuki's place since the official renovation would start next week. She got off her bed, grabbing some comfortable clothes that would suffice for today's unplanned activity before she entered the bathroom to take a long and calming bath. The day seemed so slow, thus, she planned to take things slowly so she could take her time to do whatever she wanted to do.

The water was warm and it had calmed her senses. Last night was epic. After they had reached home, Takumi instructed her to take some more rest because he didn't want her to get sick again. He leaned to her cheek to hide a kiss there before he entered his own room while she headed straight to the bathroom to calm her raging nerves. She knew something was up but, well, she didn't dare voice it out now since it looked like Takumi had some things in mind. And so, they went their separate ways after that and she hadn't seen him nor even felt him leave this morning. When she was one bathing, she put on her most casual winter clothes—a set which comprises of some black turtle neck knitted sweater, her usual brown coat, and some wool gloves since it was ridiculously cold today, and her favorite pants that makes her warm. She put in some comfortable combat boots that would make walking easier since she had plans to go somewhere today to celebrate her birthday.

Suzuna, as unfortunate as it sound, was unable to make it since she had prescheduled cram classes today and she didn't really want to bother her just to celebrate her birthday that was the beginning of it all. When she was done with the preparations, she left a note on Takumi's bedroom door that stated the place she was off to before she grabbed her car key, camera, house keys and other necessary things for her long trip. She got out of their apartment, feeling ridiculously blue, and stammered towards the parking lot, lingering inside her own car, staring at the spot where Takumi's car was usually parked. When the sadness had calmed down momentarily, she heaved out a sigh and sped off, one place in mind where she decided to past by.

Satsuki was able to read Misaki's mood and since she was well aware of her history, she served her favorite coffee and since it was her birthday, everything she had eaten was on the house. Misaki tried to refuse, of course, but Satsuki insisted before giving her a bouquet of flowers, aware of where she planned to head off to spend her entire day.

The flowers were beautiful, Misaki took note of that and she smelled the scent of the orange poppies and pink tulips Satsuki had given her to pass on to that person she had plans to visit. With a tall cup of Mocha Latte on her hand, she got into her car and stopped next to a flower shop and brought two bouquets of white lilies and gossamers. She had some white candles, too, and a few fruits before she got inside her car again and drove off to the easiest route she had already memorized ever since they started living in Tokyo. The drive was long since the place where her parents are buried are on a place where their entire clan decided to conceal the Ayuzawa couple. It was too far from Sapporo and since Suzuna and she were still young that time they hadn't had the time to voice out their complaints.

The road was long and deserted and there weren't many cars that she met, either. Unlike hers, this day was the same ordinary and boring day for other people. She continued to drive, focusing mainly on the road until she finally reached the highway that would lead her to the Marina

The Marina was a popular beach property and dock for all kinds of boats and ships.

She slowed down and parked her car in an open space, smiling at the kind old guard who was her friend ever since she was eighteen and entrusted her things to the old man.

The old man, Sarashina, smiled gleefully at Misaki. "Hmm, you haven't changed much, dear." He said after embracing her. "I still couldn't believe that you're already married."

Misaki laughed a low one and agreed with the old man. "You're right. I never thought I'd get married at such a young age, too. But anyway, I love my husband enough to marry him even though we're still young."

"I see. Out to visit Minako and Sakuya?"

"Yup. I'd bring you something once I'm back, okay?"

"Thanks, kid. Happy birthday, by the way. You're getting older, I see."

Misaki chuckled. "Don't even remind me of that." she bid the guard farewell that had been a good acquaintance before she put on her face mask to conceal her face because it would have been bad if people were to recognize her. The least thing she wanted is to get herded by persistent followers and haters and her day be messy instead of having a peaceful one. She rode the service boat that would bring her to Holy Gardens where the Ayuzawa couple's cremated remains were placed. The wind was obviously chilly and she regretted that she didn't wear something much thicker instead of wearing a knitted top. She closed her coat up to her neck, looking out into the open sea through the dark lenses of her huge sunglasses and tried to absorb the wind that was brushing the few exposed skin of hers even though it was cold. She still wasn't feeling any better and today seemed as though she was at her gloomiest.

When the boat ride was over—she's always hated riding the boat and the plane—she got off carefully, nearly slipping over the wooden ladder and falling off the icy water had she not swiftly caught herself on one of the poles. Some people helped her and she thanked them before she started her trekking to the nearby bus station. Holy Gardens was located to an island about a hundred miles from the mainland while The Marina was about five hundred miles from the main city proper. The bus ride would probably take up to an hour to reach the main cemetery and since there weren't much reception since they were far off from the city, Misaki decided to keep her phone on Silent Mode so, once her phone receives reception and someone started calling her, she wouldn't be able to disturb other people.

She was mostly quiet during the ride, even offering her seat to an old man who seemed like he couldn't stand anymore before she looked out into the cast vegetation that seemed to have grown thicker since it was kept untrimmed. When the ride was over, she got her bag and got out of the bus, walking another mile before she finally reach the cemetery. She had been here a few times and the place just shouts out extravagance since it was a huge rectangular shape field designed for holding cremations and funerals. She took the familiar type, removing her sunglasses and face mask since there weren't many people near the area where Minako and Sakuya are buried and when she found their spot, she nearly run towards it and kneeled down, placing the bouquets on their gravestones and lighting the scented candles before she pressed her forehead to the ground and bowed three times to properly greet her mother and the father who accepted her even though she was not his.

She was illegitimate—a bastard, as one may call—and it was one of the many reasons why she had grown so found of Aoi when they met.

When she was done greeting them, she pulled out the fruits she had bought and placed them next to their graves. It was already cleaned out and she thought there was only person who would have the guts to come here—Suzuna. She sat on the grassy ground, her ankles crossed over each other before she reached forward to trace the thick and embedded characters that spell out Minako's name.

"I've always hated you, you know?" she mumbled thoughtlessly, her mind flying back to their past again. "Whenever I'd see you, I'd always have this thought that you shouldn't have brought me into this world because you only made me miserable. I was a mistake, Mom… and I've hated that thought because our relatives had always looked at me that way. But Dad never did and I couldn't bear myself from hating him because he accepted me easily. He never judged me. In fact, he was more mad at you when you said that having me is a mistake—he was never mad at the fact that I was your daughter to some other half-assed person who abandoned me. He was never mad… and I thought, I would prefer if you just disappear so Sakuya and I would only have each other. I thought I would have loved him more than you did. I would never do the same stupid mistakes you did that would hurt him. I thought I could make him happy. But I guess I was wrong, Mother. He was far happier being with you and on the day he died, he keeps on saying: at last, I'd finally see Minako."

Silence enveloped her for a moment as she swallowed that huge object that was blocking her throat. She cleared her throat, composing herself because she hadn't cried for years now whenever she'd visit their graves. But her situation must be really different now. Because aside from the fact that she had just lost the people whom she had identified herself with all her life, she is now going to lose another person she was quite certain she couldn't let go of now. She reached out for her bottled water and chugged in it to hold back whatever it was that was planning to escape her eyes and when she was fine now, she exhaled loudly before smiling again.

"But I guess I'm fine now, Mom, Dad—both Suzuna and I. She only has a few years left before she graduates and becomes a diplomat. And me?" she laughed sardonically as she thought of the possibilities that would come her way once she's finally divorced. "I guess I'd just stick into being a photographer and helped Aoi around while we renovate some run-down places. And maybe, by then, once Suzuna can fend off for herself, I'd live inside this island so all three of could be together now."

Misaki was quiet for a moment after she was done blurting out her plans. She run a hand through her wavy hair, when she felt something cold made in contact with her hand. She paused and stared at it for a moment until she realized it was snowing.

She couldn't help but smile: it was the first snow of the year, exactly on her birthday. And she guessed that maybe, she wasn't that unlucky after all. Hastily, she plucked out her camera from her huge duffel bag and started focusing the lenses on Minako and Sakuya's gravestones, taking quickshots of it before she started looking around and snapped pictures on whatever that might took her interest. When she was tired from looking around and randomly taking pictures, she turned her attention back to her parents and smiled again.

"By the way, I'm already married. But since both of you are already in heaven, I guess you're well aware of my circumstances, huh? Well, you're right. The wedding was a scam and well, my husband doesn't really live me that way. But you need not to worry about it. I could handle those kinds of things—it isn't like I'm not used to being rejected anyway. But Aoi was aware of the circumstances. He found it out by accident, no thanks to that jerk Igarashi Tora," she eyed Sakuya's stone. "—Dad, you still remember him, right? He's the jerk who threatened to take Suzuna away once we didn't give him whatever he wants. He was really a jerk. I've started hating him most of this past few days because he was the reason why Takumi and I would often fight. And oh, Takumi was my husband. He's my clichéd Prince Charming—you know, tall, pale, handsome and blonde. I don't usually go for blondes but, well, once you see him, you just couldn't resist him. Sometimes, I'm beginning to think I'm some kind of pervert."

Her laugh came out natural and she didn't know she could still laugh that way when he situation was as pitiful as herself. She straightened her back, stretching on her limbs before she smiled again. "It's really a nice day today so, shall we sing a birthday song for me?" Misaki cleared her throat and tried to look out enthusiastic before she finally opened her mouth and started singing the customary birthday song. When she was done, she applauded herself. The wind blew on her hard and she couldn't help but shiver and sneeze. She wrapped her coat around her tighter and secured her neck scarf before staring back to her parents'. "Hah, guess it wasn't really that nice of a day. Winter's on its first wave so I guess that's understandable. Do you think a miracle will happen today? Since I'm a good person, I hope something nice would happen today—like, probably, the entire day would have a nice weather. I don't really like the snow. I didn't wear the necessary clothes for such a season. I know, I'm an idiot. You don't have to slap it on my face."

Misaki caressed the black and bold characters of her parents' names again before she smiled. "I hope I could introduce Takumi to you before out contract ends but I guess that was far from happening. He isn't the guy who likes going out of his comfort zone. I don't think he likes places like this. He's incredibly picky, you know, sometimes, I just wanted to hit him. He's a great flirt too and had no shame on announcing to the public how active his sex life is. I just hope Suzuna didn't hear that—that would have been a lot awful and embarrassing."

The day went on with her mostly telling her parents her adventures for the past months and since she never really like her parents getting worried at her, she didn't mention the part where she was in love already with her husband. The time went by quickly and before she could even know it, it was already quarter to four. Misaki took her time arranging her things, securing her beloved camera inside the duffel bag she carried with her and left the candles lighted along with the fruits since she was certain someone would take them to be offered to the temple. The winds were already stronger and she took huge steps to the bus stop, sighing in relief because she was able to get the last trip back to the main town spot of the island. And since they were driving on rough roads, the driver had a hard time balancing the bus.

She was in for more disappointment when they reached the dock and she realized that the trips back to the Marina will be cancelled until the ocean has calmed due to the heavy and uneven winds. They didn't want to risk the safety of the passengers so they decided to temporarily terminate the trips. She frowned, cursing the weather for suddenly taking a turn unlike how she was expected. And by then, she started thinking whether she was scrape out of unluckiness herself.

She checked out her phone again, frowning when she still hasn't receive reception and started looking around, searching for somewhere where she could sit while waiting for the first trip back to the Marina. But the wind was picking on its speed and she was starting to get worried because had she not come home by today, her violent hisband would surely blow a fuse.

Misaki tried her cell again, sighing in relief when she finally had reception and was about to call Takumi when it started ringing instead. It was Aoi calling. Hastily, she answered. "Hey, Aoi, sorry, the reception here is hard—"

"Where the hell have you been?!" Aoi came out yelling at her through the other end of the line. "Takumi was near to bombarding the building of your penthouse when he found out you were gone again and that the security he had hired to check out on you didn't notice your departure!"

Misaki flinched, because this definitely spelled out trouble before she decided to speak again. "I'm at Holy Gardens, Aoi. I came to visit Mom and Dad. And had your brother searched the entire house properly, he would have seen the note I left on his bedroom door."

"He saw that that's why he's so mad!" he was still screaming. "He didn't even know where in Hades that place is! How could you be so stupid?!"

"Look, stop getting mad already, okay? It isn't like I'm gonna get myself in trouble here. The reception here is pretty hard to locate so please pass on your violent brother that I might not make it home tonight—"

"What—"

"Will you just shut up already?" Misaki finally snapped, annoyed because Aoi keeps on interjecting her sentences. "I'll be fine, okay? I'll take the first fare tomorrow. I'd explain everything to your brother so he wouldn't resort into becoming a criminal. Geez, you two always make it look like I'll be getting myself in troubles. You Usuis are so high-strung."

"I heard that." Aoi hissed.

"You were meant to." She bit back easily. "I'm going to find some inn now where I could stay, okay? I'd deal with you brother tomorrow."

"Er, about that."

Misaki's forehead creased. "What?"

"He actually went off in that place to come and get you."

She rolled her eyes. "That's impossible. Even if he reached the Marina, he wouldn't be able to sail back here in the island because all trips are can…" she trailed off, watching in horror as some speedboat came speeding towards the dock, and when she noticed a chaotic mess of blonde and brown far such a distance, she couldn't help but reconsider that, with Usui Takumi, nothing is impossible. Her heart thudded painfully as she watched the guy who looked so agitated, jumping from the boat to the dock even though it was dangerous, his eyes were locked on her.

"Misaki? Still there?"

"I'd call you later. Your brother is here." Before Aoi could complain, she ended the call and stared at Takumi who seemed breathless and restless and agitated over something. His eyes were wild and anxious and she instantly concluded it was because she had gone off to some far-off place he never knew actually existed. Once again, she felt like her heart thudded because the annoying organ skip a beat. "Takumi… what are you doing here?"

It only took him three steps to get her and pull her to his chest, crushing her for a tight embrace she was nearly knocked off breathless. "To find you… you stupid, idiotic, jealous woman. I could kill you for making me this worried, you ass."

She didn't know what hit her because she suddenly burst into tears with just his plain words that totally affected her entirety. She wrapped her arms around him, too, absorbing the warmth he emitted before she laughed. "You're really such an idiot."

Well, there goes the miracle she asked for.

.

**Andy**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Not mine. Not plagiarized. Don't own anything and all that shit.

**FATEFUL**

**-;-**

#19. He had everything in the tips of his fingers; or so he thought until he get to meet her. Now, more than ever, Usui Takumi wanted nothing more but to possess that amber-eyed woman who, literally speaking, came crashing into his word like a falling star. But can a love so untimely and not destined turn into something... fateful?  
_-;-_

**Fifteen:**

Misaki watch in silence as Takumi paid the person he had probably coerce with his unreasonableness to bring him here before he turned to her, his eyes still had that furious glint in them as he approached her and reached out for her hand, pulling her back to the shed where she was at previously before he could even arrived. The wind had picked up and had become lots stronger and when some service vehicle arrived, he dragged her inside the car and it sped off towards some nearby inn, as what Takumi instructed. She didn't know how things could get from really romantic to ugly because as soon as Takumi recovered, he was suddenly back from Usui 'I'm-damn-angry-you-run-off-from-me-without-properly-saying-goobye' Takumi. They were quiet along the way and since she was never really fond of silence—she like things noisy and lively—she faced Takumi, wearing a determined look on her face.

"Okay. Speak up. I know you're mad." She started. It was her birthday today and since he was well aware of that, she thinks she had some right to speak her mind out just for once. "But look, I have to do this. It's been months since I've seen my parents and—"

"But that doesn't give you the right to just run off." He cut off, he was obviously mad and he did not bother to hide it anymore even if they were on public. "Couldn't you even spare the thought to wait for me? That probably, I had plans to bring you here even if I didn't know the damn place?"

She stilled, stunned by what he revealed and the only thing she could do is watch him seethe in obvious anger as they made their way to the only available inn in the commercial town. When they were finally in the location, Takumi removed his coat and drape it over her head since the wind outside is too strong and there were little droplets of rain that was beginning to drench the city along with snow. He got out wordlessly and she followed, trailing silently behind him as he went right straight into the reception to get rooms. When he returned, they went straight to the fourth floor where their room was located, and she was certain he was so mad because he had asked for a room with twin beds. Well, she did not mind that action. At least, she'd be able to enjoy the night of her birthday on the confines of her own bed without having to deal with Takumi's ugly mood swings.

She hang their coats on the hooks and removed her boots so her feet could rest from the thick and heavy material her shoes was made out from, before she removed her sweater since she was wearing something else inside her knitted blouse. Takumi went straight to the bathroom and when he returned, he was only on his pants and socks and sat up on his side of the bed—the one beside the door.

She frowned. _What a disastrous birthday, _Misaki thought as she continued to watch Takumi conversed with someone on his phone. But he had spoke so low she could only pick up a few of his statements. "…Yeah. Bring the pickup by tomorrow. I want to get out of this place… make sure you do… do whatever…" she scowled at that. The guy was really a heartless jerk.

She decided to take the rest of the day off, ignoring her hunger since she only had coffee and some small biscuits during breakfast and lay back down on her bed before facing the window. It was small and square and she was really uncomfortable with the bed because it feels scratchy against her skin. She pulled on the covers to keep herself warm, watching as snow and rain and the wind crashed against her foggy birthday.

_What a really disastrous birthday, _she repeated mentally and was about to head to sleep when Takumi suddenly spoke.

"Why did you leave?" he asked all of a sudden.

Misaki fought the urge to snort. "Why do you think?"

"Look, this isn't going to work out if you continued acting mad—"

"Oh, I'm mad?!" irritated, she sat and whirled to face him, her eyes were marred with extreme irritation and anger. "You have the right to say things wouldn't work out if I'm mad but you can get mad at me whenever you want? Maybe, the reason why I left is because I was already on the verge of committing suicide on that house of yours because you weren't always there to be with me!" her lips thinned at her slip. She knew it wasn't true. He was always there for her. She was only acting like this because he had ignored her birthday when it was the time of the day she wanted to be with him the most. She returned to bed, burying herself underneath the thick covers and tried to stop her things from coming. She was getting all emotional again because of her stupid feelings for him. Everything wasn't supposed to be like this. She was supposed to control everything, but with the way things are getting downhill, everything's just going out of the hand.

"Forget that I said that." she backpedalled when she was certain her voice wouldn't betray her anymore. "I'm just mad and I'm venting it all out on you since you're the only available person. Had Aoi been here, he was mostly the person who I'd vent out my annoyance out."

Short silence. "I understand."

_No, you don't. Not at all, Usui Takumi. _Misaki shut her eyes close, trying to get some sleep when her bed started creaking even if she wasn't moving and before she realize it, Takumi was already seated next to her and he was, by now, removing her blanket that was way high above over her head. He smiled, and his hand stretched out to her cheek to wipe away her tears she didn't know she had already shed. She scowled at him.

Takumi chuckled darkly. "You know I get anxious when you're mad."

"I thought you enjoy it when I'm furious?"

"I don't. I get scared easily when you're mad at me. We could say it happened—the trauma—when you throw the cushion seat on me." he started looking around the room and sighed in relief when he didn't saw any cushion seats. But then, he saw a huge vase and he was instantly reminded of Aoi's story—the time Misaki had thrown a vase on him because he nearly ditched her on their date. He didn't know what happened because he was suddenly engulfed by sudden anger. He shakes it off, focusing his green gaze on Misaki and smiled at her. "Am I forgiven?"

"Aren't you always?" she muttered lowly and met his eyes.

"Happy birthday."

Misaki snorted at that. "So romantic."

Takumi chuckled again, and he twirled handful strands of Misaki's raven hair around his fingers before he stared back at her. "Well, had you waited for me a bit longer and didn't run off the moment you wake up, you would have enjoyed your birthday in a much nicer place instead of staying inside this shabby room since we're both stranded on some goddamn island."

She punched him on the chest. "Don't be like that. This _goddamn island _is where my parents are buried."

"Oh. Is that so?"

"Yes. So, please, I know you're capable of this so please be polite. They have taken care of me even if I'm not…" she trailed off before she started coughing to make sure Takumi wouldn't notice her accidental slip—once again.

Takumi didn't really want to ruin her day by asking her about her familial affairs but he knew there was no other way now to ask her but by simply ambushing her with questions. One way or another, he would have still found out about her anyway. The investigation was one thing. The second step includes direct questionings. He straightened his back, ready to enter the lion's den because he was well aware of how Misaki reacts when she thinks her space was being invaded. He stared at Misaki, trying to come out indifferent because he was certain she would never dare cross him when he's one of his moods.

"Continue that." he ordered her, which made her as still as a rock. Her eyes darted in panic at Takumi's direction and he instantly regretted ever saying those commands because he was more like forcing the information out of her. She resembled him on some things since he never wanted someone to know about his condition but here he was, forcing the information out of her; making her remember the ugly moments of her life.

Misaki suddenly looked pale when she spoke. "Continue what?"

"That sentence." He answered, repeated cursing himself. It would hurt her but he wanted to know everything about her—every single thing—because she was just so important to him now that he would never be able to take it once she disappears again because she was hiding so many secrets from him. "Or you want to me to be the one to finish that sentence of yours?"

Anger flashed on her eyes, but it was momentarily, because she suddenly turned away, planning to make a run to the bathroom. But Takumi was fast as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back on the bed.

He glared at her. "You're not leaving this place lest you tell me the truth."

"Let me go."

"We're going to talk right here, right now, Misaki. I've had enough of your secrets. I'm your husband. Don't you think I have the right to know about some things that concerns you?"

"Those _some things _that concern me don't concern you! Let me go!" she snarled, but he still refused to. He pulled her back to the bed that sent her sprawled on the futon before he quickly astride her so she wouldn't escape him anymore. Misaki, being Misaki, struggled to escape him, of course, but she was a fool to think he'd easily let her go just when he was adamant to know the truth now. She started getting really violent, punching him recklessly and wherever her fist might come in contact against any part of his body as tears started to sprung out of her huge amber eyes.

Takumi stilled at that, and without much thinking, he grabbed both her wrists and forced it up above her head as he stared at her, absorbing that familiar pain and anger that was marking her usually innocent and afire eyes. "Why are you crying?" he asked her, trying to sound gentle, since he was certain that is what she needed: his gentleness—something he never thought he was ever capable of giving to anyone. "Calm down. I won't hurt you." She just continued to cry before she looked away, forcing her hair to cover her face. Takumi sighed, and using his free hand, he pushed aside stray hair off her face so he could see her tear-stricken face. "I'm sorry. I just… I just really wanted to confirm things. And the only way I could confirm them is by asking you?"

With Misaki's eyes on the windows, she said in a cold voice, "Why? You don't trust those people you hired to stalk me again?"

"I just wanted to know you?"

"Don't you think you're six months too late to do that now?"

He exhaled in frustration, but he dared not cross her since if they both allowed anger to reign over reason, they would continue under impasse. "I know I never really played what a husband was supposed to do and I know I've always been leaving you all alone but can't you see? I'm doing this to work things out. I might be too late now, but won't you give me a chance?"

"By what? Invading my private space?"

"You know I was an illegitimate, too."

"I've found out about it under normal circumstances!" she screamed at him. "You had me investigated like I was some criminal! Is that your own way of trying to get to know me?"

"Don't be like this." That made Misaki stop from seething out of anger and for another tense minute, they stared at each other in silence. She seemed to have relaxed out of her angry stance since he was certain she was so ready to hurl whatever it was that she could hurl at him and when he ascertain that she wouldn't suddenly punched him on the eye, Takumi loosened his grip on her wrists, frowning at the sight of his hand marking her wrist.

Why does she bruise so easily?

But he remained seated on top of her so she wouldn't have to run away from him and completely get away from the current point of the moment. He had his hands on both sides of her while her eyes held that certain melancholy and misery in them he never really liked seeing. He remembered those expressions—realizing that he had worn them once—and now, the woman he has slowly come to love—but couldn't—is now wearing the same expression as him when he was years younger.

"Won't you trust me?" he tried again, wondering if he would be able to take her through his words. He always had a good way with women once he starts using words but with the way Misaki was staring at him made him rethink if he was really as good with women as rumors considers him as. "All I wanted is for you to trust me. You didn't tell me anything so I went on to investigating you—just please—"

"What do you want to know?"

Takumi stilled, the misery was gone but there was something else: defeat? He couldn't be sure. "I don't want you telling me anything wearing that kind of expression as though I were abusing you."

She looked away again, but he was certain she was no longer mad. Now he could see it. She wasn't totally immune of him. "Sometimes, you're just incredibly choosy it's beginning to piss me off."

He laughed at that, but didn't dare get off her because he was certain she would have bolted away when given the chance; she was just that type of woman. "Don't you trust me?"

"I trust you but I'm really annoyed over the entire investigating thing. I don't like it when you do that. It clearly shows you think too little of me and doesn't trust me."

Once again, Misaki failed to ignore that he did not deny the fact that he thinks too little of her. "You were the one who didn't tell me anything." Takumi reasoned. "I've already know everything about you." he lied. "I was just waiting for you to come out and admit everything."

"Why should I tell you something that was already an unwanted secret? I didn't even like sharing _personal _things like that to some random people."

Takumi smiled, although he wanted to strangle her for actually considering him as _some random people. _"I am not just a someone in your life. To be specific, I am your husband."

_This isn't even a real marriage, _she thought bitterly—painfully—and looks away again to calm herself. "Well, there you have it—I'm a bastard." Takumi winced at the way she had said it. He didn't know why it had hurt him, too. Certainly, his issues we're not involved in their discussion. He was hurt because the woman he was so attached to just called herself a bastard—and he would kill anyone who would consider Misaki as some bastard.

He sighed again before he lifted her hand to wipe away the traces of tears on her cheeks. Misaki flinched, startled by his gesture and instinctively, she avoided his touch. Takumi exhaled. "I won't hurt you, okay?" she still seemed distrustful but when he lifted his hand again, she did best on calming herself. He was able to touch her face without her constant avoidance of any contact from him. He forced out a smile at her. "Aren't we the same?"

"We're not." She said sharply. "You're in a level higher than me—don't compare me to the likes of you and Aoi."

"You know that Aoi might hate you once he hears that. He could take it the wrong way."

"Aoi wouldn't take it the wrong way." She easily said. "He… he was able to understand me. He had known me more than I even know myself. And he knows that whatever his situation might be, I would accept him. There weren't even any walls between us."

"Okay, what does that mean?"

"Nothing."

"Look, Misaki, this would never work out right if you continued giving me the cold shoulder treatment." Misaki scowled at him, but since he was really determined to find out every single thing she was hiding, he decided to shrug off the whole glaring thing. But he remained alert. After all, he wouldn't like it once she starts throwing in her temper tantrums again. "I just wanted to know why you kept it a secret from me when, basically, we're on the same situation." Takumi tried to make his voice softer since he was quite certain it would never really work out right if he just blatantly forced the information out of her. "I just wanted to know why you have to lie to me—don't you think I have the right to know that? What happened now to our 'no lies' condition?"

That caught her attention since she was the type of woman who was just too adamant on staying true to her words. He secretly plead that she's give on conversation will be considered done and he couldn't help but sigh in relief when she finally nodded.

He nodded, too. "What's the nod for?"

"Fine."

"What's fine meant?" She frowned again and he decided to raise both hands in defeat to tell her that she's won the argument. "Okay, I'm going to release you now as long as you'd promised that you wouldn't suddenly throw whatever it might be your hand first touches against me, all right?"

Misaki rolled her eyes at that. "You make it sound like I was the most violent woman out there."

_Aren't you? _He wanted to ask but she had that look in her amber eyes that just says if he dared try, he'd see hell. Takumi decided to clamp his mouth shut. "Okay, just promise—promise you won't act violent and that you wouldn't bolt out once I wasn't paying attention."

"Takumi, I don't want to die out in the cold."

"Just promise." He hissed at her.

Once again, Misaki rolled her eyes. "Fine. I promise I won't act—ugh—violent nor bolt out once you're not paying attention."

_Good, _he thought mentally and got off her, occupying the space in front of her while the said woman slowly sat up as well, her ankles crossed over her knees. She was massaging her wrists which already had formed bruises on them before she looked up at him, her eyes had those expression again which he couldn't had a firm grasp on since he wasn't that certain of what she feels as of this moment.

He sighed. "Do you still remember our vows?" Misaki's forehead creased, and although it had confused her why their vows were suddenly mentioned, she still nodded. Takumi actually had the nerve to laugh at such an awkward situation as he started reciting their vows. "I remember the line that matters most: I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health… until death to we part—you remember that, right?"

Misaki didn't know exactly what to feel when he repeated their vows. Because certainly, six seven months before all these, he had uttered his vow as though it was a life sentence. And although she was never in love with him back then there, it still pained her to know that her husband-to-be feels as though he was so averse into marrying her—that he had only done that because he had no other choices. But now, the way Usui Takumi had said it, she felt as though he actually mean it, and that there were some deeper meaning into it.

_To love and to cherish… until death do we part… _those are the lines that stuck inside her brain. She didn't know it would actually have this huge effect on her once he uttered them again. Because it actually felt like he had love and cherished her… and she didn't know whether she should believe that now or not. The urge to hit him emerge again since he was able to stir some emotions in her again and she was uncertain whether it would really be death that would separate them when the time limit she dreaded most is already making itself visible. Another half a year… and then, everything will be over.

Takumi notice her silence, and he wondered if he had said something he really shouldn't. "Are you okay?"

"More than better." Misaki answered thoughtlessly before she looked out into the closed windows. "I was just reminded of our vow, that's all." _That what God has joined, men must not divide. _But she had that thought be thrown off from her mind before she could voice it out to Takumi and ruin the entire mood again. "But you're right—your investigation, I mean." Misaki placed emphasis on the word investigation to show Takumi that she wasn't thoroughly please and that she was still mad over his suspicious actions against her.

Takumi groaned. "Come on, stop throwing that on my face."

"You have no right to complain." She hissed at him before she looked away again. She started thinking on things she would tell and things she would rather be not known by anyone. Aoi already had known a lot of things and she told them all voluntarily since he was her best friend and their situation is very much different from this kind of circumstance she involved herself with Usui Takumi. She rather he not know the vital parts. She was in love with him, she needed to save face because once she tells him the truth, and there is a bigger chance now that he might get to realized she was already in love with him.

"I wasn't Sakuya and Minako's biological daughter, because, like you and Aoi's circumstances, I was her daughter to some other man." She looked up at him, watching closely his reaction since she had the same secret as him. Misaki didn't know why she felt light telling all these to him when she shouldn't have. This kind of secret is a family secret. But then again, she had placed a great amount of trust in him that she never thought she was capable of giving anyone—not even to Aoi. Well, she trusted Aoi with all her life, but the attention she had given Takumi is, in a lot of way, different than the attention she had given her best friend. 'Their real daughter is Suzuna alone—not me. I am, on your language, an illegitimate."

Takumi thought she was going to say bastard and although every fiber of his body hated that word most, he couldn't help but sympathized with her because she was mostly right with everything. And if there was one thing he'd agreed with her, it would be the fact that they are both illegitimates.

"She had me before she married Sakuya—I was from her former lover. Minako had… another lover back then before Sakuya although they already had plans to get married. When she told my father that she was pregnant with me, he refused her since, without any knowledge about it, my real father was already married with someone. And they had a child—another son—who was four years older than I am. And since she only had Sakuya, she decided to marry him or it would be a great humiliation to her. Minako thought he would never find out since, probably, something already happened between them. But she was wrong about that. Sakuya had known it along and played the game my Mom was playing. When she conceived Suzuna, my father finally decided to admit that he had known her secret all along and despite everything, he still accepted her because he loves her so much he was ready to overlook everything she had done.

"Minako was mad—for whatever reasons, I'm no longer interested—and she thought, by giving me away, Sakuya would obtain justice from everything she had done. She thought it would have been better if I was not brought out into this world and that was the cause of their fight—the biggest in our history. But I was certain Minako had loved me all along… and that Sakuya—my father, although we are not related by blood—had loved me as much, too. But, you probably experienced this but, it would always be not easy to accept someone who is practically a stranger to you—especially the child of that woman you loved so much but was never yours to begin with."

"How did you know all these?"

Misaki paused, and he was certain he had asked another question with such a deep and painful meaning because there was that reaction on her face again, the same reaction he never wanted to see appearing on her face. "How do you think?" Her eyes were far away when she asked that.

He was confused, but she was waiting for his answer and so, he guessed as such. "They told you?"

She laughed at that. "You really think my Mom and Dad are that callous? Why would they tell a five year old child that she was unwanted?"

He shrugged. "Well, you tell me."

"I heard it." She finally admitted. "It was around eleven in the evening, and I was supposed to go get water because I was thirsty when I heard Mom and Dad hissing at each other in the living room. I thought they had a visitor but when they mentioned my name, it got me curious so I decided to eavesdropped." She laughed, but there was bitterness and pain lacing her laugh and all Takumi could do is watch her because he was just not certain how to comfort someone—her, to be specific.

She heard every single thing her mother had said against her and at such a young age, she was able to comprehend things he might not have understood. But then again, he was barely six when he came to an understanding that he was unwanted and that both her parents disliked his existence, thus, he was dispatched to some distant relatives to hide his existence. But he never really talked to his adoptive parents. It just felt so difficult speaking with them when all three of them are well aware of his embarrassing birth secrets. And when they tried telling him everything they knew, he dismissed them by saying he had known everything ever since he was born. They didn't believe him at first but when he started reciting every single secret he know of ever since his birth, they just fell silent and hadn't spoke with him ever since.

Takumi turned back to Misaki and tried to make the mood lighter when he said, "Well, as the saying goes, when you wanted to surprise someone, you'll mostly end up being the one surprised."

"It was really hard being an eavesdropper."

"You're right."

Awkward silence engulfed the two of them, and since he doesn't really like it when she just gets silent, he reached out for his coat and fished out a small box from inside the deep pocket which had elegant amber and green wrappings and some ribbon on top of the small box. He placed it on between them, right in front of Misaki, and tried to look casual as he delivered his lines. "Happy birthday."

Misaki was obviously surprised as her eyes locked on both the box before her and Usui Takumi. She didn't expect any of this—that was a certainty—and she never thought that Takumi would even bother to buy her a gift. The place was ugly and there weren't even a nice mood between them since they had just finished talking about her shitty life and suddenly, he goes pulling out some box in nice wrappings and handed it out to her as though he was just giving her daily newspaper. She wanted to roll her eyes or snort at him—or probably gobsmack him on the head—because his timing was so bad but then again, this almost seemed romantic because even if he shouldn't have, _he still bothered for her._

Misaki didn't know whether she should smile or not. "God, you are such a jerk."

Takumi froze over what she said, not because he had taken it the wrong way but because he could almost taste the affection behind her words; and he was uncertain whether the emotion was really there or it was just a figment of his imagination because he was very sensitive now of all the words she would utter because she just affects his entire system too much.

In the end, he decided to laugh. "You weren't the first person to say that."

"I figured that one out already when I married you." she watched Takumi as he reached out for the gift and lifted the lid off. He fished out a silver necklace with a golden heart pendant on it which had small diamonds embedded on the locket. He grinned that boyish grin again and leaned forward her to put it around her neck. The silver chain was cold against her skin but the locket seemed to have been a lot heavier than expected since the heart was the size of a cotton ball. She was about to say her gratitude when he suddenly leaned closer and pecked her on the lip with the most fleeting yet softest kiss she had ever felt.

When he pulled away, his eyes were clouded again and it looked as though he was restricting himself to only kiss her. "Happy birthday, Misaki." he greeted her again with so much affection she could already taste it in her mouth.

She flushed, and she remembered her loser gift to him for his birthday—a green travelling mug with frogs on it. She wanted to suddenly punch herself for not even giving into consideration what he might have liked. She should have given him something more expensive—like a new watch or shoes or even a bracelet. But no, he had given him a mug while the others gave him jewelries and new cars and other expensive stuff.

God, she could be a real loser some times.

She stared back at Takumi, her eyes were instantly locked on his slightly parted lips and the expression he wore looked as though he was expecting her to say something. But she couldn't find her voice and there was just so much she wanted to say to him that she didn't know where to start anymore.

And then, a thought hit her. But she was too embarrassed to do it. She was never this bold before… although she really wanted to do it one of these days before she completely regrets it once everything is over. Gathering her courage, Misaki inhaled and exhaled sharply before she clenched her fist, ready to charge against war. She continued staring at Takumi and he had stared back at her with equal and indubitable passion in his green eyes. Throwing her worries to the wind, she wordlessly leaned forward Usui Takumi and pressed her lips against his startled lips. He must not have totally expected that she would do something as bold as this because she was never really one to blatantly show her emotions—especially through actions. It was already considerable as a smack, because, as idiotic as it may sound, she didn't know how to start a torrid one and she was just too embarrassed to take advantage of him even though they are already married under legal rules.

She pulled back swiftly, already contented pressing her lips against his for a good couple of seconds—God, she was starting to act like a pervert again!—before she swallowed embarrassment and forced out a smile. Through his clear green eyes, she was certain she was as red as a tomato now. Damn her and her hormones for wanting him so much!

"Thank you, Takumi. Er… I'm going to the bathroom now." And just like that, the conversation was over and she swiftly jumped off the bed, and made a mad dash to the bathroom to whisk away her embarrassment. When she was already inside the safe confines of the bathroom, she bit out the towel next to her to control her childish screams. Damn, she just looked like some fan girl who was able to snag some chance to jump on her crush!

And that thought made her freeze. Damn, she just literally jumped on Usui Takumi. Once again, she whisked away the bad thought and run off to the vanity mirror to check out the necklace Takumi had given her since she didn't get the chance to fully appreciate it awhile ago—well, at least not in front of her… romantic husband. The necklace was beautiful and the silver chain resembled rope like patterns and hugged her neck with such possessiveness. The pendant was beautiful, too, and there were small diamonds that were embedded on the object—all diamonds but of varying shades. She couldn't help but smile. This was her first gift from Takumi.

_Yeah, and you have given him a green mug with frogs on it._

She groaned, and she started to decide to buy him something nicer once she gets back to the Mainland. But she was about to walk out again when she notice something red marking her pants. Misaki frowned as she examined the stain only to groan in disappointment when she realized what the damned thing was.

She had her period today.

Well, maybe she wasn't so lucky. But she was certain of one thing: miracles do come true.

She was grinning like an idiot when she pulled out her pants and started washing the area where the cursed stain reminded her of the fact that she wouldn't be able to make love with Takumi tonight. And although it had disappointed her, she was still glad over the gift.

.

"Oh God, I could kill you for this."

Misaki swiftly jumped away from the arriving copy of The Da Vinci Code on her direction which Aoi had thrown as soon as she was able to see him since they've, got another renovation area to operate. She frowned at the guy before her who was in mad rage and tried to relax herself even if her so-called best friend is throwing another temper tantrum again. She smiled at Aoi and entered his office anyway before picking up the book he had thrown and placed it back to his table.

"I see you're still mad."

Aoi rolled his eyes and continued fixing his things as he wore his Mad mask. "Oh, yes, I am so mad. You practically run off from your husband and he nearly called FBI due to your sudden disappearance to some unknown island."

"He doesn't seem that mad at me when he saw me by the island."

"Of course. He gets easily seduced."

Misaki rolled her eyes and takes the seat in front of Aoi. "Don't be like that. It isn't like I always ask your brother to have sex with me."

"Yeah. Because if you end up pregnant, things would have been more difficult for you." Both Aoi and Misaki stilled over his statement, and since it was unintentional, Aoi forced out a smile as he apologized. "I didn't mean it that way."

Of course, she knew things would be a lot difficult if ever she conceives a child especially that she was uncertain yet of their relationship. So, maybe, she should lay low for awhile with the whole physical stuff both of them are always engaged into. She shakes her head mentally and smiled at Aoi, trying to look as though it was nothing to her. "You may be right about that, you dork."

"I'm really sorry."

"It's okay." She waved her hand around and pretended as though she was reading some tabloids even if realization had dawned in her again. She sighed, trying to remember the good memories when she was instantly reminded of one. She eyed Aoi again who seemed as though he was waiting for her to say something to return the nice mood between them. She forced out a smile. "He gave me a gift."

"No way."

"Yes way." She carefully pulled out the necklace from inside her turtle necked sweater dress and showed it to him. "It was really nice. He gave it to me when we're both stuck inside that inn during the snow storm."

Aoi regarded the necklace and he couldn't help but smile inwardly because his brother never really had the habit of giving women gifts even if it were their birthdays. He stared at Misaki, grinning at her because she looked every bit like a woman in love and how he hope that Takumi wouldn't be idiotic enough to let go of someone like his best friend. Takumi was a catch, he would admit that, but Misaki is too good a catch, either. She was everything a man could ever hope for and well, any man would be lucky enough to have her… if only Takumi would give himself another chance to open up again to another woman that is worth him.

When Misaki met his blue gaze, he grinned at her. "You are so whipped."

The frown confused him though. "No, I am not. You know this kind of feeling for your brother is hopeless. And besides, it was you who told me that if I used my heart more instead of my brain, it would simply get me nowhere."

"Wait! What if he's in love with you, too?"

Misaki paused for a moment, dissecting every word of Aoi before she started laughing. "Your brother? As in Usui Takumi? In love with me? Right. You know what, if there is one thing your brother is not capable of doing, that would be falling in love. He wasn't just capable of such emotion." She paused again as though she remembered something before she started talking. "Or maybe, he was capable of that. Maybe, I was only here to soften him up, you know, to make things easier for the second woman that would enter his life—maybe, that was my role. And I have long accepted that he would never be mine because, you know, he just wouldn't."

"Oh, my God… and you think I would really settle for that?"

"You are not going to be the one to live with this." She smiled at Aoi, touching the locket of the necklace with such affection before she looked down on the carpeted floor. "And besides, I've already accepted this kind of thing—it's no big deal. It isn't like this would be the first time I'd get rejected. I'd get over this soon."

"Ayuzawa…"

"Look, Aoi, I've got six more months to go to settle this kind of feeling. I'm pretty certain it would go away." She grinned at him, making it look like it really was nothing to her so he wouldn't have to worry anymore. "And besides, it's just a crush."

Aoi's forehead creased. "A crush?"

"You could call it that."

"God, you are so childish." He started shaking his head while she forced out another smile and pretended as though she was reading the tabloid again when she remembered another thing. She glanced up at Aoi, ready to confide everything that happened by the island. "By the way," she started. "Takumi already knows."

After taking a sip from his coffee, he nodded. "About what?"

"That I was illegitimate—" Misaki gasped when Aoi suddenly spitted out the coffee he was drinking and bit out a violent curse. She handed him a napkin and he thanked her, swiftly wiping the corners of his mouth off with coffee traces before proceeding on drying his pants.

Aoi stared up at Misaki, his eyes were obviously startled by the new information she had given him. "Are you for real?! You told him that! Then, does he know that you are—"

She picked it as the right chance to interrupt him. "He doesn't know everything. I have to save face, you know? If he finds out my connection with that… family, there is a bigger chance he might notice that I love—I mean, I have a crush on him." Aoi glared at her, but she barely dismisses his threat. "But when he starts asking you, make sure you don't tell him anything unnecessary—especially my true connection with _that_ person. I don't know what he might do."

"What do you think would he do?"

"I don't know. Just please, trust me on this. I don't want him to know either but he sort of coerced me into telling it to him. Your brother had me investigated it totally ticked me off."

"Well, if he had you investigated, don't you think he had already found it out by now?"

"He wouldn't easily know something like that—there was no legal claim on me. And besides, the only person who knows about the truth is me, you and that person himself. It sucks, but I've got no other choices but to keep secrets from him. I have to save face." _I have to save my heart from further heartache. _

_._

"Mrs. Usui! W-what a pleasant surprise!"

Misaki bit her lip, this seemed as though it was a really bad idea to visit Takumi in his office without prior notice. Maybe, she shouldn't have come after all. But she couldn't! She needed to tell him about her and Aoi's plan to go to Sapporo for that indigenous gathering they are invited to attend. And besides, this is a once in a lifetime chance to go back to her hometown—Takumi didn't know that and she doesn't have any plans to tell him, either—and if she didn't get back now, there is a bigger chance she wouldn't have another chance to return because she would face with other troubles—like media men and divorce legalities and the likes.

Her face fell at the thought of divorce. She really should stop thinking about that.

"Ma'am, are you okay?"

Misaki snapped her head back to Luna and smiled at her. "Er, is Takumi inside? Is he busy? Er, I have something to discuss with him."

"O-Of course, Ma'am! He's currently inside his private conference having a very brief meeting with someone. But you can go ahead and enter now. You're no stranger here, Ma'am."

"Thanks. I guess I'll see you later."

"Sure."

She smiled at Luna again and she would never deny that she felt really comfortable with that secretary of Takumi. She fixed herself, hiding the necklace he had given her inside her sweater and was about to pushed the door open when she remembered the same thing the first time she walked in to Takumi's life. She couldn't help but chuckle, because history just repeats itself before she finally twisted the latch and pushed his mahogany door open in time to see the conference room's door open. She could hear Takumi's voice from the other side of the room and she wondered how else she would suppose to live every waking moment of her life without him by her side?

Misaki shakes her head to rid herself from bad thoughts and went inside his office, taking the same couch she had occupied before and waited for Takumi to get out. She didn't have to wait long since three old men clad in expensive suits stride out of the conference hall with Takumi trailing behind them.

He seemed obviously surprise at the sight of her in his office. Swiftly, she stands and lowered her head to the gentlemen to pay them respect. One of the old man smiled at her, the side of his eyes showing crow feet due to old age. "Oh, my, this lovely woman… you must be Ayuzawa Misaki."

From behind the men, Takumi rolled his eyes; he looked obviously annoyed. "Usui Misaki."

"Oh yes, pardon me, My Lady." He approached her and took her hand for a handshake. "Indeed, it's a pleasure to finally meet you Mrs. Usui. You really are beautiful." She was about to respond but it startled her to see that Takumi was suddenly next to her and is pulling her to his side possessively.

"Gentlemen, I would like to properly introduce _my _wife," there was some unnecessary prominence on the last two words as though the three old men before them isn't well aware of the fact that she was the wife of one of Japan's most powerful people. "Misaki, _sweetheart, _these guys are business associates."

She forced out a smile—while very unobtrusively trying to push Takumi away since it almost felt as if he was trying to crush her—and lowers her head again. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for taking care of my husb—I mean, Takumi." She could almost feel his glare burning holes on her face but she did well on ignoring them. "Um, if you are still on with something, I'd probably just come back—"

"Oh, we're done discussing things now." Takumi interjected and finally released her as he led the men to the door. He nodded at them. "Thank you, gentlemen. I'll see you around."

"Have a good day, Mrs. Usui."

"I sure will have—" she paused, because that definitely came out wrong and too energetic. She cleared her throat and tried to come out normal. "Thank you. Have a safe trip." She was startled though because as soon as they were gone, Takumi suddenly slammed the door close and loosened his tie before walking towards his desk to sit on it. He had that impatient look in his eyes as he crossed his arms and waited for her to speak. She frowned. "What's with you?"

He chuckled darkly, and by God, she nearly fell down on the floor because he was just so alluring she was so close to really hurting herself. "That should be my question. What brings my lovely wife here?"

She paused, finally remembering why she was here in his office in the first place before she started to fidget uncomfortably. "Er… well, I have something to tell you."

His face suddenly turned serious, before he got off his desk and occupied his recliner. "Carry on."

"Will you please not make it look like I was going to confess some crime here? I didn't steal anything from your company."

Takumi chuckled again. "Okay, well then, carry on. What is it that you want to tell me?"

She exhaled, and slowly took steps forward his desk before she sat on one of the visitor's chair and smiled at Takumi. "Aoi and I are going to Sapporo for some indigenous gathering. We were invited to come and since it would be another chance to capture cultures, I agreed to come with him."

"How many days?"

Her mouth fell open. "What?"

"How many days will you be gone?"

Whoa. That easy? Misaki didn't know why she suddenly felt disappointed for his very easy agreement of this. "Two days."

"Okay."

Her forehead creased. "Well, erm, I can go?"

"You don't want me to agree on this?"

"What—no! No, of course I wanted you to agree with this. Er, well, that's all I came here for. Are you busy? I guess you are busy. I'll see you back in the—"

"Come here."

Once again, she couldn't help but get frozen. She stared at Takumi's eyes and saw the very obvious shade of mischief in it that she couldn't help but get suspicious of his actions again. He had agreed easily and it usually takes her weeks for him to agree on something she plans. Why was he being easy on her? Was he playing a prank on her? Because he was, Misaki would swear to every god that she wouldn't really hesitate on killing him—

"Misaki, I said come here."

Misaki snapped her head up to Takumi and hesitantly stood next to him when all of a sudden; he grabbed her by her elbow and pulled her towards him. She let out a startled and went even more flustered when she ended up seated on his lap. Alarmed, she eyed the door, fearful that someone might suddenly enter and see them on that kind of state. She glared at Takumi. "Let me go, you jerk! I swear if someone sees us, I am so going to—"

"Hmm, you seem to be missing something."

She paused again. "Me? Missing what? I don't think so." She looked down on her foot to check out if she was only wearing one shoe. She was wearing both her boots. She look back up at Takumi. "What was it?"

"The necklace. Where is it?"

"The neck—oh!" she laughed at him, admiring his adorableness since he was just so possessive it was almost too cute for someone too manly like him. She pulled out the chain from inside her sweater and left it lying over her chest. "I was wearing it—I would never forget to wear this one. This was your first gift to me."

"Did you like it?"

Enthusiastically, she nodded. "Yes, of course, I like it. It was really beautiful. The green shades of diamonds reminds me of your…" she trailed off from ranting and stared at Takumi when she notice that he was giving her that blunt gaze again. She frowned at him. "Please don't tell me you're thinking of really twisted thoughts again."

Takumi actually had the nerve to laugh although she, herself, was getting pulled in by the mood he suddenly set between them. "I just thought you really look lovely with your hair down."

_Thank God I decided not to put my damned hair in ponytails today! _She tried to roll her eyes even if it affected her so, so much. "Right. You never really took me seriously. I should really leave now."

"Won't you give me a goodbye kiss?"

She glared at him. "You won't try anything funny?"

"I won't."

"You swear?"

"All the damned time—"

"No, I didn't mean it as swearing as in cursing, you idiot. I mean it as; do you promise you won't try anything funny?"

"I promised."

She exhaled, finding his actual playful side very adorable and funny. She stared at him, before she look back into the door again to check out if it was secured and turned back to Takumi who still seemed as though he was waiting for that goodbye kiss she promised. Misaki sighed. "Okay, this is it. This will just be very quick, okay?"

Takumi had that playful smile on his eyes and lips—and entire face—as he nodded. "Okay."

She steadied her heartbeat first because she was just too nervous to do something like this again and before she could even change her mind, she quickly leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek. "There, I'm going now—"

"Wait, that isn't how a wife gives out her goodbye kiss to her hardworking husband."

She's snorted at that. "Right. Let me go—"

"This is how we do this, okay?" and wordlessly, Takumi suddenly pulled her by the back of her head and pressed his lips against hers, coaxing her mouth open for an open-mouthed kiss. She gasped, startled by his sudden attack because she surely wasn't expecting this but when he just started exploring her mouth, her resolved went on crumbling. Takumi hoisted her properly on his lap so she could feel every hard planes of his entirety. His warm hands were warm on her waist while her arms automatically wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer because she just wanted him so much it was almost so, so crazy.

And there goes that erratic beating of her heart again which she only feels whenever he's nearby. The kiss was long and passionate and nowhere near the fraud situation they are at. And the only thing she could do is shut her eyes close, feel herself get complete again as he kissed her with so much passion it was already driving her crazy. Her fingers raked through his soft hair, her entire body shivered and she could almost feel her soul being transferred to him because she was just so in love with him everything about her is beginning to fall apart. His hand went up to trace her spine up to her nape, pulling her closer to him, deepening the kiss, conveying an even deeper kind of emotion neither of them was able to comprehend and when their only contact broke, they were both gasping out for breathes. Misaki swiftly unlatched herself off Takumi and fixed herself, and when she caught on her reflection by the mirror, she notice how red her face was again.

She wanted to curse herself for blushing so easily. "E-Er, well, I should get going." She dashed to the couch where she left her things, stealing them quickly before she headed off to the door and got out hastily before she could even get eaten by this guy she still couldn't believe became her husband.

"See you later, honey."

"Shut your trap!" she hissed at him and slammed the door shut, although she was very certain that her heart still beats furiously fast after that soul-shattering kiss she had shared again with Takumi. Misaki shakes her head, calming herself before she walked towards the private elevator Takumi had instructed her—more like ordered her—to use whenever she'd roam around the building. She smiled at Luna who stands from her post again to greet her a _have a safe trip, Mrs. Usui _and run off at full speed to escape the eyes of people who recognizes her.

She exhaled. _Usui Takumi is really, really bad for her system._

**Andy****hAHA**Haha


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **Not mine. Not plagiarized. Don't own anything and all that shit.

**FATEFUL**

**-;-**

#19. He had everything in the tips of his fingers; or so he thought until he get to meet her. Now, more than ever, Usui Takumi wanted nothing more but to possess that amber-eyed woman who, literally speaking, came crashing into his word like a falling star. But can a love so untimely and not destined turn into something... fateful?

-;-  
_-;-_

**Sixteen:**

Takumi was quiet still silent when he finally returned back to his penthouse only to find his personal sunshine gone. He sighed irritably, remembering that Misaki has gone off to Sapporo with Aoi for some indigenous gathering whatever. He slumped down on the couch, loosening his tie, wondering what might have possess him to suddenly agree on her plans to fly off to some tribe when usually, he doesn't really agree with her going off on her own. But then again, she just looks like she was so eager to go and leave him all by himself—he paused on that thought. Maybe that was the reason why she was suddenly too eager to go. Since he was always leaving her alone, she probably thought of getting back on him—as revenge for him always leaving her all by herself in his house.

Takumi cursed at himself, feeling the coldness seeping on every corner of the house without Misaki's natural warmth that just keeps on warming his house, making him as every bit as comfortable.

But then again, the distance must be a good idea, after all. He was too obsessed with his wife that sometimes, it almost feels as if he was sick. He never wanted to feel this kind of thing. It was just too… dangerous. And not only that, the obsession he has for her is something he hadn't felt before even on his previous relationships. And as long as he was on some spot near Misaki, the feelings start to get more tremendous every single day it almost felt like some chronic disease on his part. But he just likes being with her—and he wasn't even sure why he feels that way when he had already taken a big piece of her. He had already sated himself with her but still, why did it felt like he was still incomplete?

Why does he have this feeling as though he wanted her to stay beside him every waking and sleeping minute of his life? Why did it felt like he doesn't want her to leave anymore?

Still frustrated, he started shaking his head and settled on removing his coat before he lay flat on his back and was all prepared to sleep when some wind started to blow against his face.

"_Takumi, don't sleep while you haven't eaten yet. I've prepared something for you, come."_

Takumi snapped his eyes shut and started looking around the empty house, Misaki's voice still lingering in the confines of his deserted house. The voice remained by the kitchen and since he was too stunned that he was hearing her voice even though she was in distant Sapporo, he decided to proceed to the kitchen and check out if she was really inside the house only to find some cold cuts on the dining table wrapped in plastics. A fissure formed on his ice cold heart and he didn't understand why he suddenly felt so warm knowing that even before she left, she was still thinking about his welfare.

His wife is really a very generous woman.

He had realized a lot of things when she walked in to his life wearing that somewhat startled and somewhat angry expression of hers. She was everything he could have asked for and had they met under different circumstances, he was quite sure he would never let her go because she just matters too much for him. But he could not be selfish and dragged her in his difficult and dark world. Staying with her for a year would be enough and after that, even if he was aware he couldn't, he would certainly set her free so she could find someone who would really matter to her. He was pretty sure he could handle his feelings well and that it would gradually passed as time go on and on.

But there was still one question that continues on bothering him: would he be able to control himself once he sees Misaki smiling happily in the arms of another man?

Takumi cussed again and started ruffling his hair, before he pulled on the backrest of the dining chair and occupied it, stretching his hand out and grabbed one sandwich that Misaki made before he took a small bite on it.

But no matter what he does, he just can't take the bizarre woman out of his insane mind. Frustrated, he grabbed his cell and dialed Luna's number who answered in the middle of the first ring.

"Sir!" she answered breathlessly.

"Book me a flight to Sapporo first thing in the morning."

.

"You look like you're going to puke."

"I don't really like the smell of garlic and onion."

Aoi snorted at her before he started snapping pictures on the native dance. Misaki frowned, she was supposed to be enjoying things tonight and taking a lot of pictures of everything that catches her attention, but here she was, unenthusiastic about the smell of native dishes—when she so loves it back then—and her mind was full of no one but her husband who's probably not thinking about her since he allowed her to go off without any difficulty. Misaki exhaled loudly, dropping her camera that hung over her neck before she retired to their campsite and pulled out her phone to check if she had any missed calls.

She frowned. None. She had no missed calls meaning Usui Takumi hasn't been calling her ever since she left their house.

That jerk.

But then again, she started thinking that maybe, their temporary distance sounds good. Maybe, being away from him would give her the chance to think well of what she would do once they are finally separated again. And since they are away from each other now, this would probably be the life she'd lead once he's gone and she was far away in some place where she wouldn't have to see him anymore—so she wouldn't have to be reminded of memories which had connections with him.

Misaki sighed, and locked her phone again, frowning over no one in particular, feeling gravely annoyed because Takumi's actions just shows that he doesn't totally give a damn about her. She ran a hand through her hair, twisting the tip of her braids on one finger before she slammed her back against the sleeping bed Aoi had prepared for her and sighed loudly. Why was she so affected? Why does she think too much about him when she was supposed to temporarily take a break from all these tiring stuff and try to start over her life again even though it was temporary? Instead of relaxing herself to the fullest, here she was getting depressed again.

The noise outside went on and when Aoi notice that she was gone, he suddenly came appearing outside her tent. He unzipped the entrance and climbed inside, a worried expression was present on his face. "Ayuzawa, what's up?" he asked her, temporarily forgetting that she was already married and that her name ends with Usui now.

She smiled at him and pointed out her forehead. "Headache."

"Oh. Must be because of the flight. I've got some painkillers here." Aoi started rummaging through his lucky bag—that tattered and ratty backpack which he had been using ever since they met in college—and fished out a foil of whole magazine of painkillers and some Ibuprofen. "Here, drink this. You have eaten now, right?"

"Yeah. I've got some ramen awhile ago."

"Good. Here, take this." She accepted the medicine and took two painkillers, swallowing them whole when instead, it got caught up her throat and she nearly choke on the pills. She swiftly dashed out of the tent and spit it all out while coughing and when she was finally out of danger, Aoi swiftly handed her his water bottle while she chugged in the contents and breathes in deeply, trying to regain her calm. "Are you okay?"

She coughed, and wiped her lips with the back of her hand. "I'm fine. I still can't take in pills. Maybe, there is a reason why I was unable to drink that." she stared at the pills on the grassy ground before she glanced up at Aoi and grinned. "Do you want to take them back?"

Aoi had snorted at her upon she said that. "You're gross."

"Have I ever told you that you look exactly like Takumi had your hair and eyes been the same shade as his?" Aoi's forehead creased and Misaki couldn't help but laugh as she waves her hand in dismissed and tries to look casual again. "By the way, I have some prior engagement tomorrow so, I guess, I won't be able to make it to that lunch meeting with that client you are talking about. Is it okay?"

"Where are you going? Does Takumi know about this?"

"Stop worrying about me, ass." She encouraged him. "That trip will just be very short. I'm just going to visit our old home in Sapporo town. It's been a long time since I've been there. I wanted to see how it looks like now."

"Will you be okay on your own?"

"You make it look like I'm a walking disaster."

"Are you not?"

"Shut up."

"Okay, so, you're going back home."

She nodded and looks down on her phone again, waiting for Takumi's name to appear and when she had wasted two minutes waiting for him to call her, she exhaled in defeat and smiled back at Aoi. I'd be back after lunch time since we have to properly send our things to the airport. I'd be fine, Aoi." She added the last four words so Aoi would finally allow her off. He wasn't usually this protective but after she married Takumi, he just started acting overprotective of her, too, as though she was some breakable piece. She smiled again. "Don't worry about me. I just really have to go back to that place again."

"Why? To go all emo since you're placed under such absurd circumstances?" Misaki frowned at Aoi but the latter simply dismissed her as though it was really nothing to her. "Tell me, Ayuzawa, did it ever occur to you that you actually regretted marrying my brother knowing that you will never have him and that there is a bigger possibility that you will most likely suffer staying by his side?"

Misaki stilled over that question of Aoi and the only thing she could do is stare at him as though he had grown out another head. The wheels on her brain started spinning? Surely, she won't disagree when Aoi told her that she would never have Takumi because he was not in love with her. Takumi was just the type of guy who could never be bound to any woman. In fact—and personally—there is no other woman in this world who seemed to fit perfectly for Takumi. He was just so… out of this world that nothing else suits him best. But she wouldn't really say that she was suffering by staying on his side. She never suffered and she never felt sad about anything.

Well, there are times that she would feel extremely poignant but that was natural for a person who is in love but will never have that person, right? It was something no one would be able to take away from anyone. Everything that she was feeling, all of it are normal for someone who's deeply in love. Love is all about experiencing different pains, but finding the ones worth suffering for. So, she totally disagrees with that fact Aoi had pointed out—the suffering part.

And when she agreed to marry him, she had long accepted the fact that there would be times she would despondent because, after all, their marriage isn't under normalcy. They were only together because they are bonded together by a contract—and they are both benefitting off each other. It was crazy, but she had long acknowledged and honored all and every bit of feelings she would feel once she starts living under Usui Takumi's roof. There were no regrets because he wasn't the one who makes her miserable—it was her feelings directed for him. Technically, it wasn't his fault but hers. He had stated his conditions and she disobeyed them thus, if there was someone worthy to blamed, that would be her and not Takumi.

She glanced back at Aoi who was waiting for her answer before she smiled and reach forward to pat his cheeks. "If there is one thing I would regret, Aoi, it would be the fact that I rejected your brother's proposal and failed to free both of you."

Aoi froze, dissecting every single bit of her words before he met her eyes again. He might not be on her position but he could almost feel the pain lacing on her voice as she said those words—a proof that her presence only existed to make sure they be unbounded from the Walker House—and that she was nothing but their meal ticket to freedom. He sighed, shrugged casually before he pretended as though he was checking out his candid shots of the native gathering and looks up at Misaki again. "But what will happen now after this? What goes next after the divorce?"

Misaki chuckled darkly over his question, and the thought of whacking her hard on her head with his camera emerged into his system because the martyr woman actually had the nerve to laugh when her future is on the line. "Well, what do you think happens next? We get a divorce and go our separate ways, right?"

"Which way will you be going, Ayuzawa?"

"You know, I really like it whenever you'd call me Ayuzawa. It's like… it sounded like a secret that only the two of us are allowed to know."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Fine," she exhaled in defeat. "—truth is, I don't have any concrete plans yet. But if the offer for me to fly to Madagascar—or Africa—is still open, I might eventually take that. And I'm not sure if I would still come back here because, you know, as long as it's possible, I would not like to remember anything at all."

"You ruined your life for us."

She shakes her head, completely disagreeing with his accusations. "You opened a new path for me by doing this—it's like my very own ticket to Stardom."

"Not funny."

"I know, but that's just how life goes for Takumi and me. We are not meant to stay together. One way or another, we just have to separate… and I don't think I would ever have the courage to continue waiting for him to change his mind when I am this certain he just never would. He prefers to be alone—that much, I know of." She smiled at him and held him on both sides of his shoulder before she gently shook him. "This is to rid you of all the bad thoughts. You never ruined my life, I was never used and I was not taken advantage of, either, okay? Everything that happened was my decision—nobody forced me to do anything against my will, always remember that."

Aoi pursed his lips into a thin line, certain that he would never be able to win a conversation with Ayuzawa Misaki seated on the opposing team. She always had this way towards other people, she had conviction, which makes them believe that what she was really saying was true to her heart—and she had repeatedly used that kind of trick against him for more than once now. They were nineteen when they met and they started living together when he found out she had nowhere else to go since her Dad died when she was barely eighteen, leaving her to fend for herself and Suzuna who was, back then, barely thirteen and is still only on middle school. He was immediately fascinated by her strong appearance. They wasn't really able to get along during their first year but they became the best of friends come second semester of the same year.

And since he was well aware of her background, he offered her to live with him along with her sister—with Takumi's permission, of course—so they wouldn't have to rent anymore. Both of them are taking Photography and since he and Misaki goes to the same school, and his house was big enough to nurse two more people, he suggested they just started living together since it would be convenient for all three of them. And he was confidence to say he had known Ayuzawa all her life because she had told him secrets—familial secrets—of her past and since he had trusted her enough, he had began to slowly open up to her. Their relationship was pretty normal but it was something deeper than the others thought of as a normal friendship. He had loved Misaki and Suzuna as if they were his real siblings and he was pretty certain they had loved him the same. Through Misaki and Su, he was able to experience how it actually felt to have a family. He was happy with them.

That's why it just hurts him to know that the person who freed them was Misaki—his best friend, his sister and his pillar of salt—in exchange of her own happiness.

That… he would never be able to forgive himself for that, knowing that while he was happy and free and had the chance to choose any woman he likes to be with, Misaki will be forever trapped in that certain past she had shared with his idiot brother because he wasn't just capable of loving.

Maybe, he was right all along. He had thought of this long ago but refuses to believe it since Takumi had loved him dearly. But maybe, Takumi was really incapable of loving someone more than that of a friend and family. Maybe, Takumi is really as cold as snow.

"Hey, don't give me that look. You look like I'm dying on you."

_Aren't you really dying because of this? Because had I been on this position, I would have long died from experiencing this kind of suffering of not being able to own a person you've fallen so deeply in love with._

Aoi smiled at Misaki before he held her hand and shove her gently to her tent. "You should get some sleep now. You have a long trip back to Sapporo town tomorrow. Make sure you'd be back before I send our things to the port tomorrow, okay? We'll take the first flight the day after tomorrow."

"Roger, boss." Misaki was about to get in but he suddenly called her out. She craned her neck so she could get a better view of Aoi. "What?"

Aoi had a lot to say and say thank you for but he didn't know where to start; not when everything is jumbled inside him and not when he was still an extreme wreck. In the end, everything were concluded into two short and outdated words. "Thank you."

She laughed at that, and gave him that smile that had first fascinated him when they first met at Tokyo University. "You are always welcome."

"I know that."

"I know that, too." she waved childishly at him before she finally retired inside her tent and zipped the entrance closed to keep her from getting cold since it was already the second wave of the winter season.

.

"Are you sure you'd really be fine on your own?"

Misaki snorted over Aoi's question and continued to pack some water and food and an extra shirt and pants just in case she gets stiffly tired due to the long travel from the main commercial city to the suburbs. She zipped her ever trusty duffel bag closed and faced him, forehead flicking him hard so he would get off her. "Trust me, I know this place more than you do."

"You know what, I don't really trust you. Maybe I should come with you. If Takumi learns I let you off alone, he'd kill me."

"He wouldn't kill you. And besides, it isn't like he'd suddenly appear here when he's probably drowning himself with work and work and conferences, okay? Chillax, and don't start hyperventilating. You have a contract to work on later."

"Are you sure you'd be really fine on your own?"

"Congratulations, Aoi, you successfully put us in a loop conversation." Misaki put on her buckle boots since she would definitely need strong shoes that would ease up her hike towards the rough suburbs of her previous hometown. She had mentioned before that their house was perched atop a small hill since the property has been to the Ayuzawa family for over a hundred years so the journey would be really rough. She slung her light duffel bag over her shoulder and smiled at Aoi again. "I'll be back before you could even realize I'm gone."

"Are your batteries full?"

"Yep. But that reception might be bad so it would be better if you'd probably just mail me. I'll check it out every five seconds."

"You might as well do. God, if Takumi—"

"Takumi," she interjected since he was hyperventilating again. "—is in Tokyo, okay? He's not here. I called up his office awhile ago and Luna mentioned something about a _very important meeting _with some metal clients. There's nothing to worry about, okay? Have some spine, baby."

"I'm gonna rip your spine off if I got in trouble."

"We've got a deal. I'll see you after lunch, okay? Love you."

"Damn you."

"Thanks." She winked at him, done tying her boots and puts on her coat before she waved at Aoi again and rushed to the nearest bus stop and rode the arriving bus.

Aoi exhaled and he decided to return to their camp site which is a few meters from the main road where the other photographers and hikers and researches were gathered together comparing productivities. He started fixing his own tent, securing things inside his lucky pack and made a few calls with his client with regards to the renovation they are about to do again—along with that stupid Misaki—before he slumped down on the ground to check out his photographers. He smiled over the wacky pictures he had taken along with his idiotic best friend who so loves to do jump shots even at her age—and civil status—when someone—another photographer—came knocking into her tent.

He smiled at Kurotatsu. "What's up?"

"Er, someone's asking for you."

"Really? In a minute." He hung his camera over his neck, checking the time and he frowned when he realized it has been half an hour already ever since Misaki left. He prayed that she was safe since she just attracts trouble like some annoying magnet before he shut the zipper of his lucky bag closed and crawled out of his tent only to end up face to face with someone's leg. Aoi slowly look up, the sun temporarily blinding him and swiftly, he stands to reprimand the person who blocked his exit as though he had the right to do that only to end up frozen on the spot.

"Takumi?!"

And he was aware that he was in big trouble considering the expression on Takumi's face. Suddenly, he rejected not tagging along with Misaki, because he'd rather lost a client than face his brother who so looks ready to set aside the fact that they are stepsiblings and went on to murdering him—along with the other people who's watching them like they were waiting for some horror movie to happen.

.

The two hour drive to Sapporo town made Misaki's behind ache nonstop. And since she there was no assurance that she wasn't known here—especially that she had just seen her face on some magazine being sold off by a magazine vendor—she decided to use her thick and woolen neck-scarf to cover half of her face before she put on her huge sunglasses. The sun wasn't really on its strongest since it was winter but since there was a sun, it's safe to wear sunglasses on early mornings such as this. She had pulled on her hood, too, to hide her hair and when she got off the bus, she rode on another cab that would drive her straight to Shiretoko town where the entrance to their property starts.

Aoi's question last night didn't bother her anymore as it did before but it sure stuck against her head, the same way Takumi has been repeatedly marking her. Realizing that she'd strt thinking about sad stuff again, Misaki forced out a smile on her face and scrutinized the thick vegetation that trapped the main road in between. The area was poorly trimmed but the huge trees, thick and untrimmed shrubs and stray flowers had only given more personality and exoticness to the place. This is what she loved about the countryside—it was always peaceful, quiet, relaxing and definitely calming. When the cab stopped right in front on one of the small towns that was already way, way, way far from the main commercial center, Misaki swiftly got off and looked around the familiar town where she had grown up until her mother died.

When Minako died, because Sakuya doesn't want to be reminded of all their memories together when she was still alive, he decided to leave Sapporo and struggle in Tokyo until his death five years ago.

She set aside sad memories again and went through the small town, smiling at people who greeted her and paused in front of a flower shop where she used to buy flowers whenever it was Minako or Sakuya or even Suzuna's birthdays. She entered the shop, removing her hood again and stared through a variety of flower before she bought a bouquet and went on to her goal. She was somewhat relieve that no one had recognize her—maybe, she wasn't that famous after all, especially on rural areas—and quietly made her way towards the old wooden bridge that leads to the hill that was their family property. She smiled, feeling nostalgic as she stared at the bridge where she used to play with her entire family and crossed it. The river was about five inches from the clear blue green river so, she was still able to dip the tip of her leather boot on the water and smiled again.

Being in this place, indeed, brings a lot of memories.

She started her trekking, walking past old trees and wild flowers. She was surprise herself that she still remembers the way towards their old place when she was barely twelve when they left Sapporo. But then again, when you really love the place, no matter how long you've been away from it, you would never be able to forget every single detail of it. She regarded the untrimmed area, snapping photos of the nature and the lakes until she finally reached the old metal—but now, rusty—gate that was the main entrance to the stone path which was a trail towards the hilltop.

Misaki grinned excitedly as she pushed the rusty gate open and the familiar breeze of home greeted her. She left the gate open and followed the stone path she and Sakuya had collaborated, half walking and half running, their small home already visible to her eyes. The tree was still there along with the swing and when she was finally in front of her previous home, tears started to spring out of her eyes as she was temporarily engulfed by sadness at the thought that once, she had lived here happily along with her family. And things might have ended up better had Minako died due to her heart's terminal illness. She walked slowly towards the stable where they kept their horses and placed two stems of flowers on it before she lighted up incenses to properly greet the house which has been left unoccupied for almost a decade. After praying in the stables, she unlocked the backdoor which led her to the kitchen and placed two flowers again on the dusty dining table and incense. She did the same on the living room and the hallways before she climbed up to the second floor and placed flowers over her and Suzuna's bed and went lastly to the master's bedroom.

She smiled at the sight of Minako and Sakuya's bed because she remembered sleeping on this bed too on nights she'd find it scary to stay all alone on her room since Suzuna wasn't born yet. She went to the dresser, pulling out clean sheets to replace the old ones before she placed the remaining flowers on the vase and lighted some incense again. She sat on the bed, pulling out a few of their photo albums and laughed—while being tearful—when she saw their old pictures all compiled together on the scrapbook she had designed along with her parents. She regarded her pictures when she celebrated her first birthday and when she first started walking. She had pictures when she was christened, too, and despite knowing she wasn't his, Sakuya still looked and carried her as if they were really biologically related. She scanned through decks and decks of pictures, laughing inwardly at the memories before she finally put it away, pulling out their family picture at the Sapporo Local Hospital—their last photograph as a complete family—and hid it carefully inside her wallet before she hide the albums on their respected trunks.

She rummaged through her Mom's dresser and pulled out her old music box, taking a picture of it since the music box had belonged to her Mom's family starting from her great, great, great, grandmother which was five generations before Minako. She kept it carefully concealed on the storage again, cleaning the entire master's bedroom when her eyes quickly darted on the backyard where her tree stands. She grinned, and swiftly took the emergency exit by the end of the hallway which leads to the back lawn and smiled when she saw the four wooden swings tied up by a rope over a branch which Sakuya and Minako had made.

She walked towards it with four flowers on hand and another incense and placed each flower over the swing before she kneeled on the ground and slowly lowered her head to the land, her forehead pressing on the grasses to formally pay her respects to the tree which had witnessed her grow up until Minako's death. She did the act thrice and finally clasped her hands to offer her prayers before she stands again and walked towards the swings to touch it with her fingertips, to remind herself that all the memories she had are real and not self-made.

_Mom… Daddy… I miss you so much._

The wind blew on against her and she couldn't help but shiver since she was atop a hill when all of a sudden, someone drape a coat on her. Misaki jumped, too startled that she nearly release a shriek as she spun around to face her unexpected visitor, her heart thrumming hard against her ribcage only to end up frozen when she came face-to-face with none other than Usui Takumi—that alien who seemed to be able to do everything which is almost impossible for any normal human being.

She eyed him, making sure he wasn't an illusion because there's just no way he was really here when all of a sudden, he chuckled darkly as though he had expected her to react this way. Misaki frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think?"

"God, I could kill you for this! You scared me!" she hissed at Takumi before she picked up a twig and angrily threw it on his directions. She wasn't sure why he was laughing but he was surely laughing when he dodge away from the twig she had hurl against him and started looking around her home. She scowled at him. "I know, I know, it isn't to your liking because you prefer cleaner and nicer and bigger places—"

"It's beautiful." He cut her off and stares back at her again before he started walking towards her and stopped right on the next swing where Minako used to occupy. He stared at her, his hands on the old rope before he looked down on the swing and started carefully swinging it back and forth. "Do you think it's safe to sit on?"

"If my Mom loves you, she wouldn't allow you to fall off."

He chuckled, and risks a glance on the white lily placed over the old wood. "May I?"

"Put it on the ground." Misaki did the same, removing the flower and placed it underneath the swing before she carefully sits on the swing and held on tightly to the rope. She stared at Takumi who looked as though he was actually enjoying being on a swing before she sighed. "So, what are you doing here?"

"I followed you." She smiled sardonically at him because he had certainly chosen the wrong time to kid around just when she expects him to act serious. Takumi looked back up into her old house, imagining Misaki as a child running around the house enthusiastically and suddenly, he started imagining himself as a kid playing with Misaki in this same calming place. "I decided to follow you and Aoi because… because… well, I don't feel good being alone in the house. Your absence is too obvious."

She chuckled at that, meaning for him not to hear because she felt actually happy that he was still able to admit something like that. She tried to look casual even though she was really—and visibly—grinning. "You're really a stalker."

"I guess I am."

"How did you know this place?"

"I asked around: do you know that house perched atop a hilltop? That was my question. And they said; 'Ah! The house of the Ayuzawas?' and then, they pointed me in here. All I did is follow road instructions until I reach this place."

Misaki, once again, chuckled. "I couldn't imagine you walking. Did you bring a car?" he nodded sheepishly and she thought he was really adorable looking embarrassed. "Well, Rich Guy, congratulations on reaching this place. You could become a treasure hunter now."

"I'm better off as a businessman."

"And a womanizer."

"How long do you plan on throwing that on my face?"

Misaki shrugged. "Forever and a day." He stared at Misaki, his thoughts fixed on forever as he bored his depthless eyes on hers. Misaki had taken the gaze the wrong way though. She thought Takumi disliked the fact that she'd still be talking to her _forever_ or even their marriage ended that swiftly, she cleared her throat and tried to act like she was kidding although his actions pained her so much. She grinned cheekily at him. "I was just kidding; you don't have to take it seriously. Besides, I'm pretty certain you won't have the time to speak with me anymore since I'm pretty aware how busy you could get sometimes—"

"I will still talk to you."

She stilled at that as she stared at him, startled by his statement because it only proves that he really had no plans to keep her. Even so, she forced out a smile and nodded at him. "You're right."

"I usually am."

"Jerk."

"You aren't the first person to ever tell me that."

"I know that already." He chuckled again and she scowled at him because the man was just so indifferent and unfeeling that he could sense at all that she was getting all messed up by everything he says to her. She pursed her lips in annoyance. "Usui Takumi, you are such an enigma."

Takumi chuckled at that. "That was my first impression on you."

"I thought your first impression on me was that I've got such a nice ass?"

"Pervert."

"What—that was what you told me, you ass!"

He raised both his hands in defeat, knowing that she would start getting violent again before he dropped them on his lap and stared out into the vast property again that was hers. "That was one of my impressions on you." he rephrased and when he stared back at her, he had that amused smile on his face again, a smile he rarely shows in front of everyone—and probably, she was the only person who had seen such smile before. "I thought you really had a nice ass," he laughed again when she scowled but went on enumerating his inkling about her. "—I thought you were an enigma but most of all, when I first saw you, I really thought you were a sunny morning."

"Why are you saying all these to me?"

"Because maybe, I thought you might want to know what's going on inside my head sometimes."

Misaki laughed at him before she nodded in agreement over what he said. "I wouldn't disagree with that. Sometimes, I needed access too. But I fear that you would suddenly shut me out."

"Am I shutting you out?"

"Okay, change topic. What's your favorite number?"

"Thirteen."

Her forehead creased because he had answered so fast it nearly looked as though he didn't really mean it. She scowled at him. "The truth?"

"I mean it. Thirteen, why can't you believe me?"

"If so, then, why thirteen?"

"Try asking my favorite letter?"

"Huh?" she was confused by the sudden turn of the question but she asked him anyway. "What's your favorite letter?"

"M."

"Why 'M'?"

"Now, if you're really smart, if you put into numbers the alphabet, what's the numerical value of M?"

Misaki started counting on her hands and the number thirteen fell into M. But she was still unable to understand it. "So, I say, why M and why thirteen?"

Takumi was obviously having fun as he shrugged and gave no more answers to Misaki who looked as though she was really confused over the answer he had given her. Takumi chuckled inwardly. He likes the number thirteen because it stands as M on the alphabet. And Misaki's name starts with the word M. She was really stupid for not figuring that one out. And here he was thinking that if she starts asking what his favorite word was, he'd answer her name. That would be nice; it would be an epic way of teasing her.

He watched her secretly as she pushed the swing backwards and forwards before exhaling. "Okay. Here's another question: what was the name of your first girlfriend? As in the first girl whom you considered having a serious relationship?"

Takumi paused at the question as he racked his brain for some woman whom he had considered dating before another familiar face appeared inside his brain. Turning to Misaki, he grinned. "It's probably someone named Ayuzawa Misaki."

She frowned again. "You are not taking me seriously, Takumi."

"I'm serious. You're the only woman I ever considered dating seriously. Look, we even got married, aren't we?"

"So, while we were arranging the wedding on middle March… you considered that as dating?"

"Didn't you?"

"I really wanted to hit you sometimes."

"Why?"

She chuckled again. "Is that really your idea of dating?"

"Those are my previous women's idea of dating."

"Jerk."

"What?" he asked again, confused. "I don't exactly know how to take a girl out. And besides, whenever I'd go out with other women, they were the ones deciding on what to do. I just tag along. They wanted to go on restaurants; we'd go out on restaurants. They wanted to go on malls, we'd go on malls. They give me a hint that they wanted to buy something, I'd give it to them. My dating life usually revolves around women who don't really know what to do yet still wanted more. It was actually annoying."

"But you still continued on dating them." that was a statement, and Takumi didn't deny that. Misaki smiled, knowing that he was finally letting her know a few things about his life. "So, why? If you get annoyed at them, why do you continue dating them?"

Takumi shrugged. "Past time."

"You're really a jerk, you know?"

"We already had that established, do we not?" Misaki rolled her eyes, while Takumi continued to laugh. "I know I was a jerk—a lot of people had already told that kind of thing to me. Men envied me and I couldn't see any valid reason why they would do so. Some women would say I was such an egotistical jerk—"

"Because you are."

He nodded while grinning. "—and they would say I was hateful—"

"I don't think you are."

"—thank you." another chuckle. "So, I was hateful and they didn't want to date me but once they get to see me personally, they'd eat all their words and starts clinging on me. Once I ignored them, they'd suddenly hate me and start saying that I was such a sexist pig because I only go for women whom I think are perfect."

"Do you?"

Takumi paused momentarily before he chuckled again and darted his eyes out to the distant space of endless grass and flowers. "I think you are perfect."

She locked her eyes on his penetrating orbs for a few seconds since he was staring at her after he said that before she giggled childishly, feeling utterly happy over what he admitted. "You are really a jerk."

"I think I'm perfect being a jerk, too."

"It suits you." she agreed and reached forward him to flick him on the forehead. "I think you're better off with that kind of personality."

His forehead creased. "Why?"

"So you wouldn't get hurt by those people who wants to shove you down on the ground." She smiled at her before she stands and held her camera that was hanging over her neck. "Can I take your picture?"

"No."

"Wrong answer."

"You already have a picture of me."

"But I haven't taken a picture of you yet seated on a swing."

"What do you plan to do with my pictures? Fantasized with it on nights you can't fall asleep?"

"I might as well really do that."

"No."

"Shut up. Come on, just one picture."

"Now, who's the stalker?"

"What—fine! I won't take any pictures of you anymore. How could you call me a stalker when you're the one who asks people around to investigate around me? God, you really are a jerk sometimes—"

"Yeah, yeah. You act so high and mighty when, secretly, you actually like it whenever I do things you don't expect."

"God, I can't believe—oh, no, you really are—don't smirk at me like that, you ass—stop smirking—I mean it—hey!" annoyed, Misaki walked towards Takumi and started hitting him on the chest. The latter simply laughed at her and finally, he grabbed her wrists so she wouldn't have to hit him anymore before he smiled at her. She frowned, her entire system melting the moment he had smiled. She could really kill this guy sometimes for knowing how to soften her up. She glowered at him. "You're so cruel."

"I might be cruel, but just so you know, I only act this way when I'm in front of you." his grip on her wrist tightened momentarily before he slowly slides his hand up so their hands would be interlaced together. "You got me worried again, Ayuzawa."

Misaki nearly chuckled when he started calling her Ayuzawa again. Because she just goes back to being Ayuzawa whenever he's mad… and instead of thinking about it as something else, him calling her by her maiden surname actually sounds more like an endearment. She tried to smile although the all too fast beating of her stupid heart was too rapid for her to simply ignore. "I didn't know you'd be here."

"How many times must I tell you that nothing is impossible for me?" he said this while gradually leaning forward her.

"Stalker much." she whispered, her feet starting to get rooted in the ground with the way he just incapacitated her. Takumi smiled and she couldn't help but shut her eyes close when he suddenly kissed her forehead and her cheek with such affection. And she never felt that kind of affection before because he has always been so cold and callous and indifferent. His lips brushed the slightest against her lips, and she thought she was just going to crumble because everything seemed like a dream—and even if it were, she would rather not wake up anymore just so she could stay with him like this for all eternity.

"_I don't want money. I want something… genuine; something I can hold on to that wouldn't disappear due to a one-year limit. I wanted feelings—I need love."_

Almost as immediately as she felt extreme and bloating happiness, those words echoed inside her brain and marked her so deeply there was nowhere else for her to go and escape to. He couldn't love her and he already made it a point the moment they met because even if she end up falling in love with him, nothing will change in him because he already made it certain that he would never feel the same—no matter what she does.

Takumi leaned away before he smiled at her, unaware that she was breaking into small and unrecognizable pieces the more she notices these hopeless feelings she had for him. Misaki forced out a smile, too, and playfully punches Takumi even if the raging pain inside her completely incapacitates every corner and living vein inside her. "Jerk."

"I already know that."

"Good." Because this may be the last time I'd tell these things to you. "Do you want to go home now?"

"Do you?"

Misaki stared around the area again—the thought of returning in this estate next year materialized in her muddled brain—before she eyed Takumi and nodded. "How did you know I was here by the way?" she asked while they were walking towards his car.

Takumi shrugged. "Aoi."

"Oh." She paused, and stares back at him again. "You managed to get a hold of Aoi?!"

"Yes… why?" he squared his shoulder again. "He seemed like he really regretted not tagging along with you. It was so obvious he did not like seeing me there."

"Well, you look like some terrifying monster whenever you're mad."

"I am always mad."

"Yeah, and when you are, you don't take time to notice everything around you; that there was someone worried at you, that someone fears you, that someone wanted to punch you, that someone wants you to snap out of your Zombie Mode—"

"I notice you."

She halted walking, and faces him again. "Shut up."

He laughed. "I'm serious. Whenever I'm mad… I tend to really lose control of everything, it was always been like that—it has always been that way. But then, when you'd start speaking, it's like I would always snap out of my anger and would start listening to you. But you were right that I don't really notice everyone because most of the time that I was actually glaring at my object of hatred—even if I look like I really wanted to incinerate him then and there—the truth is my entire system is focused only you."

She smiled to no one in particular, feeling extremely pleased before she tried to remove the pleased expression on her face and yanked on the knob of Takumi's door. "You've got a sweet tongue."

"You just say that now?" he teased.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Pervert—I mean it as, you speak flowery words; no wonder you are a businessman." She stuck out her tongue on him and swiftly pulled the door open before she got in. Takumi had that soft look on his face as he got inside, too, and started the car. Misaki secured the seatbelts and took one last lingering look on the old house, smiling inwardly because it wouldn't be long before she returns in this place again and as Takumi speed away, she continued staring into the house.

They were talking most of the time. Well, it was more like only Misaki was talking while Takumi was simply listening to her prattle about her day. He was certain he wouldn't get tired of all these. And had they been under normal circumstances, there was a bigger probability that he would still fancy listening to her because she was just so loquacious and exploratory, there was no way he could break her happiness by cutting in to her storytelling. She talked about different cultures and the other places she was able to go with the help of Aoi. When she showed pictures of her previous expeditions, he decided to pull over and listen to her. She talks mostly about everything, both important and trivial, the past and the present, emotions and actions, buildings and bodies of water, cars and ships and mostly, food.

But her works are what he's mostly interested at. She had a dream, and that would be to make an art gallery of her own where she could show the pictures she had taken ever since she was five because she just likes capturing every waking moment of the people. She was into drawing, too and she usually shares the same class as Aoi when they were still in college and they'd always end up acing in class. All he did was listen, listen as his heart bloat because what they were doing were almost identical to what normal couples does, and only to frown again once he starts realizing that after another half a year, he would ride this car all by himself again and he would live all alone in that huge house of his. There would be no one to share the dining table and living room and bathroom with and he would no longer see that annoying bright pink travelling mug next to his neon green frog coffee mug. He would come home and would realize that the person he would usually see sleeping on the couch and waiting faithfully for his arrival would never be there again because he had kicked her out.

He suddenly felt miserable but whenever Misaki would inquire about his expression, he would ask her another question and she would start blabbering again. He likes her voice because it just brings warmth to his system. And he had never felt that kind of warmth before—not even to people he once considered as his family. He felt this with Aoi but it was never enough. But when Misaki arrived in his life, everything just… change. He never thought he was still capable of loving someone more than he had loved Aoi. Back then, he thought he was voided of that emotion—love, he meant—because it serves as his punishment for being the child of the person his mother was having an illegal affair with. He thought his emotions were the price for being a genius. He thought he just wasn't capable of that because whenever he'd thought he was already falling in love, the feeling would suddenly slip like water to his hands and next thing he knew, he was unattached again.

Takumi was emotionally detached, he was voided with any emotions and the only person he was capable of loving is Aoi because he was pretty certain Aoi had needed love—his love. But then, Misaki arrived and just shove everything aside and introduced a lot of emotions to him he thought was long gone ever since he came into understanding what and who he really was.

And right now… he just doesn't know how he'd be able to let her walk out of the door once the contract finally served its purpose. And once she's finally out of his life, he wasn't certain anymore whether it would be the point in which he would never be able to recover anymore.

From his peripheral view, he risked a quick glance on Misaki while the woman continued to scan through the shots she's taken from yesterday's gala. He exhaled through his nose, making sure she wouldn't notice he was getting depressed again and instead, continued driving to ensure her safety.

Maybe, following her in Sapporo wasn't a good idea after all. Because the more he interacts with her, the more he was beginning to mind these feelings that he thought would go away as time go by.

.

Gerard stared at the pictures his spy had secretly taken on the Usui household. He know he wasn't a Walker for nothing but he was so amused with himself because this was the first time he had seen Takumi—even if only in stolen pictures—smile wholeheartedly… and it was because he was obviously teasing Misaki—that woman he had married who had the same past as him. He couldn't avoid smiling since everything just goes the way he wanted them to go.

Usui Takumi—that arrogant Usui Takumi—was actually and obviously in love with his wife!

It was epic and he favors Ayuzawa Misaki so much because she was able to change Takumi in just a span of half a year. He had heard from Tora and Maria's reports too that Takumi gets easily jealous when some guy approaches Misaki and gets extremely agitated and distracted whenever he'd realized that Misaki had escaped on some place again without asking permission from him. The only thing left now is for them to have a child so that stupid contract that idiotic Takumi laid on Misaki would be officially voided.

He remembered Takumi was he was still on his early teens. His eyes were always bloodshot and he had that murderous look on his eyes. And with his temper, he was more certain he'd end up as a criminal one day because he just snaps whenever someone would dare to touch him or hurt him. He had led a riotous life and all the blame could be directed to him because he refused Takumi and repeatedly rejected him—imprisoning him on places that lead to his psychological trauma and hatred of him. Of course, he had blamed himself as well because everything was his fault and marrying him off to someone was his way of trying to get back his trust again—although he was pretty certain it would take a very, very long time.

He exhaled, remembering the times Takumi was covered with nothing but blood because he's been into different fights and felt his chest thumped painfully. He had rejected his own brother and pushed him around, embedding on his mind that he was nothing but the bastard of the family. Gerard placed his hand on the side of his face, cursing himself because it was him who make Takumi the way he is now before he rid himself from self-blame and pulled out the antique box Patricia had own ever since she was seven. Gerard pulled the lid up and a Princess started spinning around the faded golden disk as River Flow in You echoed in the air. He fished out the soft pink folded paper and traced the name written on the edge with such affection.

_To Hirose Takumi… with love, From: Patricia Walker_

**Andy**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **Not mine. Not plagiarized. Already edited although the main idea is still present. Don't own anything and all that shit. And also, I did my best to edit this chapter as much as I can. Hopefully, there wouldn't be any problems now. :D

**-;-**

#19. He had everything in the tips of his fingers; or so he thought until he get to meet her. Now, more than ever, Usui Takumi wanted nothing more but to possess that amber-eyed woman who, literally speaking, came crashing into his word like a falling star. But can a love so untimely and not destined turn into something... fateful?

-;-

**Seventeen:**

Misaki look up into the sky only to see nothing.

Just a stretching vast of plain nothingness—dark, grey and storm-carrying clouds. She look before her and again, she saw nothing. Just a plain bunch of virgin and untouched trees capped with nothing but pale, white snow. And when she try to look down, she saw nothing but the pavement—also covered in snow and a stretching pile of bothersome whiteness.

Is this how it usually felt to be trapped? She looks around—up and down and on her sides—and she saw the same thing. Everything was bleary and contained and all she could do is watch as snow continued to pile up on all corners, trying to cover her with nothing but their cold, wet layer.

"_Hey, Takumi… did you know? It's finally December. Do you have any plans during Christmas?"_

_Takumi lazily opened his eyes and stared down at Misaki who was currently propped up on his bare chest. He stared at her for a few seconds before his skilled hand move and reached out for the bridge of her nose to pinch her. _

"_Ouch!" but before Misaki could even utter out strings of profanities because the guy just started getting violent on her again, he suddenly leaned forward and captured her lips for another of his kisses that just drives sanity out of her mind. She remembered pushing him back because she had made plans with him but he was just so persistent that she was getting taken away by his seduction. When he was done seducing her, she scowled at him. "What was that all about?"_

"_What do you think?"_

"_You're really an ass."_

"_You're not the first person to ever tell me that—"_

"_Yeah, yeah, whatever." She waved one hand in dismiss and smiled at him again. "So, about Christmas, do you want to spend it with me?"_

"_Who else do you want me to spend it, you crazy woman?" his lips came caressing her lips again and when he pulled back to resume his sleep after their intense lovemaking, she settled comfortably on his side and snuggled closer to the unnatural warmth he was emitting before she watched him be taken away by sleep. _

_She couldn't help check out the perfect planes of his face and the wide expanse of pale skin which she had grown so accustomed touching now. She remembered the thick brows, the cloudy green eyes, perfect nose, well defined cheekbones and most of all, his sensual lips that keeps on tantalizing her whenever he'd steal kisses on her. Misaki stretched out her pale fingers and traced the contours of his cheek before she smiled. He was just so perfect and beautiful. And she was certain he was beautiful on the inside, too, since he had this hobby of attending charity events and even established an organization to help the poor. She feels so blessed that she was able to meet him—and marry him—and without thinking, she leaned in forward and kissed the side of Takumi's lips. _

_And it was minutes later that she realize she was underneath him again and they were making love and he was taking her to great places with the way he was pleasuring her. It always felt good, him filling her with nothing but himself. It was like clockwork. It was like she becomes complete again whenever he's inside her and all the more she yearns for more because Takumi just keeps on giving her everything sometimes, it wasn't right anymore._

"_Tell me what's on your mind, Misaki." Takumi once asked her when they were eating on some diner on the last week of November. "You look like you're in deep thought."_

"_I am in deep thought."_

"_Won't you share them with me?"_

"_Do you really want to hear them?" she watched Takumi in silence as he grabbed his napkin and used it to wipe his mouth before placing it on the side and leaning back on the backrest of the chair. She notice he was just so handsome wearing his usual black polo and slacks which outlines too much of his muscular figure that attracts too many of his fans wherever they go. He craned an eyebrow at her and she realized he was urging her to speak up. She dropped her utensils and smiled at him. "I was just wondering if you're having fun being with me."_

_Silence emanated between them and after five seconds of engaging into a staring contest, Takumi suddenly laughed and resumed his eating again. "Do you think I'd sit eating here with you if I'm not having fun at all?"_

"_So, you are?"_

"_I like being with you." he answered, his gaze was smoldering again and it was one of those days she finds out Takumi was flirting with her again in public. Underneath the table, she kicked him. The jerk ended up laughing. "I like being with you." he repeated, his eyes back on his food again. "Always remember that."_

"_You're not lying about it?"_

"_I never lied to you."_

_And she didn't even know why but she knew she believe him—and that whatever it may be he says, as long as it's coming from him, she'd believe him. They went to the park first and spent about two hours walking aimlessly around—she; taking pictures of whatever interests her (and majority of it are stolen shots of Takumi) while he was busy secretly watching her in amusement (although he was aware she was taking candid shots of him.)—before they finally drove home to get away from paparazzi._

_And once again, they spent the entire night together in bed._

And somehow, making love with Takumi has always been different for Misaki. It would always feel a lot better than the previous one. Every day she would feel him inside her, it was like he was giving out a huge piece of him to her, making her feel more completed and sated than before.

It was as if his heart already belonged to her on those moments they were together. As if he was calling out to her… begging her to stay… begging her to do the first step because he was afraid that he'd be rejected… almost as if he was already in love with her.

But she already was.

The problem just lies with the fact that Takumi had never, even for once, told her he loves her because, in truth, he just doesn't and couldn't. And he couldn't tell it to him either because she was afraid he'd reject her and then, they'd go into one of those fights again that just affects her health like crazy.

Her stomach heaved but she merely shrugged it off.

But then again, his way of lovemaking with her was in an intensity different than before. She couldn't quite put her finger into it but she was certain that somehow, he might have develop feelings for her, too, no matter how little it may be.

Maybe, Takumi himself was already in love with her!

"_I don't want money. I want something… genuine; something I can hold on to that wouldn't disappear due to a one-year limit. I wanted feelings—I need love."_

She set aside bad thoughts again and tried to remember good ones.

And if it's only allowed, Misaki would have requested they spent another year more because one year wasn't just enough to get used with this kind of happiness she was feeling whenever he's around. She had surrendered everything about her to him and instead of feeling more deprived because she wasn't receiving anything in return, instead, she felt… happy and contented with just having him in her arms and inside her.

One year is their time limit and they finally learn how to interact with each other without having to go awkward with one another. That was an epic improvement since Takumi has finally learned to open himself to her; saying things he doesn't usually say, teasing her and smiling more often and instead of frowning and scowling as though it was the end of the world tomorrow.

She sighed and started folding his clothes again since they just arrive from the dry cleaners before she playfully jumped on his bed and rolled on it like a dog. She grabbed his properly folded blanket and sniffs it, giggling childishly when she recognized Takumi's masculine scent and sighs dreamily. Too bad his job includes leaving despite the holidays so spending the Christmas together is something that she shouldn't expect and due to his change of plans, their home was suddenly filled with empty coldness. She was sad, of course, but she couldn't help suppressing a giggle again when she remembered that before he left, he suddenly started flirting with her and next thing she knew, she was on his bed again and they were making love senselessly.

Another giggle escaped her throat and when she was finally back to her senses, Misaki swiftly got Takumi's video recorder and switch the On button so she could start recording. It was a stupid move actually, but it wasn't like he'd find out about it anyway. Maybe, once he finds out she's in love with him, she was already long gone because their divorce case was finally long over. The idea saddened her, but she needed to look cheerful on the video so she set aside the bad clouds and beamed when the lenses were finally on her, the red light indicating it was already recording.

"Hey, Takumi, when you're finally watching this, it must have meant I was already long gone and we are finally divorced. I don't know why I was doing this. Maybe because I'm sad and that I'm starting to miss you. But well, first things first, I just wanted to tell you that I have already long sever our condition. I'm in love with you," her voice trembled along with her entire system when she finally admitted it and once again, she notice the fast beating of her heart and the way butterflies seemed to have slammed against her intestinal walls that it made her uncomfortable. The confession made her dizzy, too, and she felt so ridiculous because she's acting like some smitten teenager confessing to the school's most popular guy.

Misaki cleared her throat and eyed the camera again, secretly wiping the traces of sweat that formed and trickled down her forehead although it was already winter season. She smiled again and tried to look as though she wasn't hyperventilating. "—so, yeah, I love you and I have been in love with you even before we had that fight in Hokkaido. But I know you would never feel the same and trust me when I say that I understand you. You have a tough childhood and I know that it would never come easy for you to love the members of the female population. But I hope that after our marriage, I was able to soften your heart—even if it's very little—so that it would be easier for you now to love the next woman that would come into your life. I hope, by then, we're still talking and that you're finally happily with the woman who finally deserves you."

She didn't know why she was so heartbroken when she just recently said that if their marriage was finally over, she wouldn't have any difficulty anymore setting him free. Swiftly, she brushed away the tears that were starting to spring out from her eyes because she was getting all emotional again. She doesn't want Takumi to pity her so she had to stay strong.

Once again, she face the camera and smiled. "I love you, Takumi and I hope that when the right woman finally arrives, you'd treasure her the way you've treasured me and Aoi and that you'd finally experience how it feels to truly love someone. Always take care of yourself, okay? I love you and, well, although it wasn't Christmas yet, still, advance Merry Christmas!"

She reached out for the camera and turned it off. She didn't had any more plans to watch her video because she just might end up changing her mind because she was a coward and delete the video. He might not find out now that she was in love with him but at least, she wanted to give him that chance to know that, although it was a one-sided love, her feelings when she was with him for the duration of their one-year marriage was true and serene. Misaki walked back inside her room after she fixed Takumi's room and hid the camera inside her trusted duffel bag when butterflies started slamming against her intestinal walls again. Her chest started to heave and that feeling as though she was going to throw out what she had eaten a few hours ago made itself visible inside her throat.

Alarmed, she swiftly made a dash to the bathroom and finished her business there; throwing out everything she'd eaten during breakfast and flushed all of it before she reached out for her toothbrush to wash away the sour taste inside her mouth.

She misses Takumi so much and after that stupid confession of her through the camera, she started feeling sick. Misaki sighed. Usui Takumi was really bad for her system.

Stupid morning sickness, she wasn't usually like that.

.

Takumi stared out into the white nothingness and felt his throat constrict as thoughts about his wife plagued his mind.

He would remember seating around his office and then, when he was on his most vulnerable, she'd suddenly appear in his mind and bother him. He'd hear her voice echoing inside the room, calling out his name, asking him to go home and come back into her soft yet warm and comfortable arms. He'd hear her breathing, and remembers the way she responds under his hot touch. And he would be thoroughly reminded of her—tortured by nothing but her scent, face, skin and movements—that all he wanted to do is fly a fucking parachute and come back to his wife.

It bothered him. It bothered him a lot that she was able to bother him when, back then, no one else could. Damn, he doesn't even give a fuck about other people but after her stupid arrival, he was most sensitive on what she'd do next and what she'd say to him. The day wouldn't pass that he wouldn't think about she's up to for that entire day. He loves her company and he's never been this comfortable before as he was when he rests on top of _Ayuzawa Misaki. _And once again, it freaking bothered him.

That's why he called in a one week vacation from work—making it look like he was in some stupid and fucked up and definitely made up convention—so he could get away from his wife. He never thought he was capable of making love with the way he was doing with Misaki. The woman was definitely getting into him whenever he'd start seducing her into his bed again. She'd get under him… under his skin, to the darkest corners of his bones and inside his dark soul. And he hated her because he had never felt this way before.

He knew it would have been more different had it been another woman. But no, he had to make that damned deal with that stupid woman who was making him every inch as stupid. And no, baby, he knew he wasn't stupid. He was smart and he could care less about everyone. But Misaki made him care. And what's worst is she made him care only about _her._

And now, it's bothering him like crazy.

Fuck, he doesn't even know if the stupid woman feels the same way about him. Sure she had admitted some time that she _likes _him. But fuck, he had women swooning for him and other ones wrapped around his skilled fingers but that specific woman he had some fucked up feelings for only likes him? He wasn't even sure what kind of like she was talking about: _like_ as a friend? _Like_ like the way she likes Aoi? _Like_ as a guy? _Like_ as his wife that she wouldn't mind staying with him forever instead of that stupid one year deal he offered her?

Fuck, he was really getting crazy.

And when worse comes to worst, he could still feel the feel of her soft skin under his harsh touch. He could feel the way she responds to him, the way she kisses him back with equal passion and fervor… the way she would stare into his eyes as though she wanted to say something but couldn't because she was afraid he would dislike whatever it was she has in her mind. He could feel that odd feeling, the feeling in his chest as though he was having some difficulty in breathing whenever they'd become one. And what's worst is he fucking loves all of it. He wanted every bit of her. He love being with her, he love touching her and making love with her and teasing her and annoying the hell out of her and having those trivial conversations with her that sometimes, he just wanted to get away from all of these stupid pretense and grabbed her by the elbow and escaped with her so they could finally be together. So, he loves everything about her and his heart beats incredulously fast whenever she's around that everything was just confusing.

He certainly didn't mind being confused as long as it was about her.

Love… passion, why does he have to get caught up by such troublesome feelings? His mind couldn't even get things straight and he loses control knowing what is sensible. Deep down, everything was just so vexing.

He doesn't even know anything anymore why he loved the feeling of being with her, of staying by her side… or of simply lying next to her in complete cessation of hostility while he was mindlessly twirling a lock of her raven hair around his fingers.

Takumi cursed again as he throw his head up and run a hand through his hair, wondering why he was so bothered with his wife when he was supposedly pushing everything about her off his mind. He had taken this vacation because of her anyway. He wanted to slam his head against the wall; maybe, it would help him take her off his mind.

But then again, he already had enough brain damage. And he doesn't really want to suffer concussion and made Misaki find out he lied to her about the business trip he was supposedly at right now. For some reasons, he finds it extremely bothering when she was mad or irritated at him. He doesn't like it because, well, she was special to him.

He cursed again. _He's really getting damned crazy about all these stuff. _

_._

The case of morning sickness bothered Misaki more than she should. But she knew it was something she shouldn't concern herself negatively since she had suffered the same symptoms before. She was perfectly certain everything was connected to her poor eyesight.

And she was quite certain it was indeed because of stress and fatigue because lately, she's been into late night rendezvous with Maria and Aoi since the former took interest on photography. And besides, the renovation to Satsuki's café has gone on smoothly and is already about to get finished, so maybe, her stress was getting all piled up because she was tired and anxious of everything.

But most of all, she was definitely stressed out because Takumi hadn't even had the nerve to call her; that stupid jerk.

She remembered calling him, and he picked up on the third time she had called before saying he was busy as of the moment and couldn't really entertain her. The jerk promised to call her though once he was done but no, he didn't call her or even sent her an email that he was fine and eating well and sleeping well and _flirting well with Honshu girls!_

She frowned over her unnecessary jealousy, aware that Takumi wouldn't dare cheat on her before she started changing into new and heavy clothes again since they'd be off to another charity event for orphaned children. She wanted to take as many pictures as possible and attend as many gatherings as possible so her mind would be taken off from her jerk husband Usui Takumi. He hadn't bothered to call her so, maybe, she wasn't as special to him as she expected.

Christmas would be tomorrow and he'd be home the day after that so she'd most likely end up spending it all by herself since he was gone. She was happy that Maria invited her out and that Aoi and Suzuna and the others are coming but it meant nothing at all if Takumi wasn't there. She doesn't even want to celebrate Christmas anymore knowing that her husband was busy tiring himself out with nothing but stupid work, work and work.

She gathered her courage and quickly picked up her phone and hit her speed dial one and Takumi's name instantly registered into her phone's screen. It continued to ring and she waited patiently to answer until her call was transferred into voicemail. Misaki sighed dejectedly and proceeded on with the message:

"Hey, Takumi, I guess you're probably busy with everything but don't forget to take care of yourself, okay? Eat on time and sleep properly. I'm going out with Maria and the others for a charity event so I might not call you for the next hours. Merry Christmas and I hope to see you soon. I love—" Misaki swiftly stop her mouth on time before she could even utter out the three impossible words and swiftly retaliated. "—Er, I love Christmas so make sure you enjoy it as well. Bye!"

When the call was finally cut off, she throw her phone away and repeatedly hit her head with the pillow. Damn, that was a close call! Had she been continued those vetoed words, it would have been the end for her! When she was finally calm, she picked her cell again and dumped it inside her duffel bag and wrapped the scarf carefully around her neck. She fished out the gift she bought for Takumi, a black metal bracelet with amber and emerald stones and placed it on his bed along with the card. She was certain that once he arrives, either he'd be too tired to greet her a Merry Christmas or she'd be too exhausted to even knock on his room and hand over the gift.

She sighed again, and when she heard Maria calling out to her from the living room, she gathered her things and got out of Takumi's bedroom and smiled at Maria. "Ready?"

"Are you okay? You look pale."

"Am I?" she checked out her reflection in the mirror and indeed, saw how dark purple like bruises were appearing underneath her eyes. She sighed. Lack of sleep must be one of the reasons why she was often suffering from nausea and those annoying morning sicknesses. She should really get lots of sleep once her busy schedule is finally over. Turning back to Maria, she smiled. "Don't worry about me. It's just my stress piling up. Remember that new renovation contract Aoi and I got?"

'Yes."

"Yeah. It's located in Miyako and it's really far. I guess I was just nervous about the meeting."

"Are you sure?" the blue-eyed foreigner looked earnestly worried at her as she volunteered to give her water. "Maybe you should rest for awhile. Why don't you take the entire day-off today?"

Misaki shakes her head. "I don't think that's a good idea. Takumi's not here and once the clock strikes twelve, it'll be Christmas. I don't want to be reminded that he's not here beside me."

"You must have really loved your husband, huh?"

Her answer came out a lot natural than expected. "Yeah."

"Even if your marriage with him is nothing but a sham?"

She suddenly felt glum. "Yes. I wasn't even supposed to feel this way—" Misaki trailed off before she stared at Maria in shock. "You know?!"

Maria smiled at Misaki reverentially before nodding. "Gerard told me. But don't worry, Takumi wasn't aware that I already know. He might end up killing Gerard if that happens."

She frowned, partially hating Gerard for telling Takumi's secret before she exhaled. "Well, I wouldn't hate Gerard for that. Sorry for deceiving all of you."

"Don't worry about it. We're more worried about you."

"Don't worry about me. It's just a crush. It'll go away soon."

Maria actually chuckled at that, before she reached out for Misaki's hand comfortingly and nodded at her. "Come on. Let's leave now before heavy traffic caught up with us."

"Sure."

.

It was already around quarter to four when Misaki was able to get home.

The first thing she did is check out if there are any messages on the house phone and when nothing registered but Suzuna's call and Aoi's message greeting her a Merry Christmas, she instantly felt dejected. She placed her bag on the kitchen counter and made herself a warm cup of milk since she only had iced tea and some champagne during the charity event she, Maria and Aoi had attended. She met a lot of people and they invited her to come and participate on the events they organizes as well so she could become a part of the crusade for the poor and the needy and she didn't hesitate on agreeing.

That way, her mind might be able to be clear from Usui Takumi.

When she was done drinking her milk, she went to his room and saw that the gift she'd given him still lay untouched on the bed. She had that dejected exhale again as she proceeded to the bathroom to soaked in warm water to calm herself. When she was done calming herself, she retired to bed.

She did tried calling Takumi again but either her call will get transferred to voicemail or he was out of reach. She couldn't help but frown. She knew he was okay because when she called up Luna, the humble assistant told her that Takumi had called her up awhile ago to inform her about his schedule once he returns from Honshu. And she couldn't help but feel annoyed because while he had the minute to spend on calling Luna, he couldn't even call her out to check her out or even greet her a Merry Christmas. And already, she starts hating Takumi for acting so callous over her.

She lay flat on the bed, staring at the glow in the dark stars on her wall as tears started to escape her eyes. She was getting all emotional again because he wasn't by her side. And she doesn't want to act this way because she knew that this is what would become of her once they are finally separated. Once again, she strengthened her resolve and wipe away the tears that came out of her eyes before she pulled on the blankets and buried herself underneath it.

Maria and Aoi are now aware of her circumstance and yet, it feels as though she couldn't tell them anything because she was thinking of Takumi's welfare. Well, she doesn't mind spilling her guts out to Aoi but Maria? It wasn't like she doesn't trust her. But Maria is one of those people from the original Walker family. She couldn't carelessly blurt out her feelings for him on her when there is a risk Maria might suddenly butt in to their circumstance. She looked like the type to really do something like that.

She sighed again and snaps his eyes closed to sleep.

Maybe, Takumi wasn't really thinking much about her. She should have known better.

She really should have known better.

.

"Are you really okay?"

Misaki nodded before waving her hand away to send Aoi since she doesn't really want him to see her get sick in the bathroom again. She rinse her mouth with water and brushed her teeth to washed away the sour taste before she got out of the bathroom and went straight to the kitchen to replenish herself with water. She smiled at Aoi, knowing the guy was dead worried again because the nausea was becoming more often. "Don't worry about me. Remember the thing I've told you I've eaten awhile ago? I didn't know the ham wasn't fully cooked yet. This must be because of eating something raw."

"But you like raw fish, right?"

"_Steamed fish _and raw meat are different, you idiot. I certainly do not like to eat raw meat. That would be disgusting."

"Does Takumi know about this?"

Misaki ended up scratching her head; Aoi was just too frank and mindless sometimes she was almost next to hitting him on the head. "Well, he wasn't here, isn't it?"

Aoi paused for a moment, dissecting every word she had given as an answer before exhaling. Well, she must be getting awfully sick since Takumi hasn't called her up yet when today—and last night—was a really important Holiday. She remembered Ayuzawa calling him early in the morning to tell him Takumi had agreed to spend the Christmas night with her and now, he was suddenly away in a week whole business convention. He sighed. Takumi could really be a sadistic jerk sometimes. "Well, are you sure you could attend Maria's party today?"

"I'd rather attend the party than stay here all by myself."

"We could call in to say we couldn't come." He suggested. "I'd take care of you."

Misaki smiled. That's one of the many things she like about Aoi. He was just so, so caring and thoughtful. "Don't worry about me, darling. I'll be fine. And besides, I don't want you to spend your Christmas caring for a sick person."

"You look like you're dying on me."

Misaki rolled her eyes. "Please. Come on, before we get late. Let's use my car. Its friggin' cold tonight. I don't want to die out of frostbite in your Jeep."

"Get off my Jeep."

In silence, Misaki threw off her keys into Aoi and secured the penthouse's keycard inside her bag. She darted one last glance on the house phone, hoping Takumi would call to tell her he was coming home by tonight, and when she wasted yet another minute hoping for nothing, she had finally given up and joined Aoi who was waiting for her outside their apartment. Aoi had started easy chatter when they were inside the lift and since she had nothing else to do, she participated on the conversation he insinuated.

But she was still brewing over the fact that this would be their first and last Christmas and yet, Takumi was unable to spend it with her.

The drive to the reception where Maria held the party was short. There were a lot of people she recognized but doesn't know personally and the people invited whom she probably knows personally aside from Maria herself and Aoi are Gerard, Sakura, Shizuko, Igarashi and Chiyo. Chiyo offered a light conversation with her and she obliged. She was a fashion designer and they talked a lot about her new brand coming this January. The humble lady invited her to attend the fashion gala which would be held on the first week of the New Year and since she was certain she had nothing scheduled that time, she promised the lady she would be present at her gala.

A lot of people approached them, opening conversation about her wedding with _that guy _and she thought there was no way she would be able to forget Usui Takumi—not when these people around her keeps on talking about him as though he was some eye candy. Misaki decided to excuse herself, annoyed that she wasn't able to enjoy such an event when, back when she was still not wedded, she and Aoi would enjoy parties to the fullest like tomorrow would never come anymore. After excusing herself, she pulled out her phone and checked out whether she had missed calls only to get awfully disconsolate again when she saw nothing—not even a message. If the guy couldn't contact her through the house phone, he could always check out her personal cell. But no, maybe she was right all along. She wasn't as special in Usui Takumi's life as she thought she was.

Annoyed, she decided to remove the batteries of her phone so she wouldn't have to expect any calls from him anymore.

She grabbed a glass of champagne and went towards the veranda to take in the cool breeze of the Christmas evening when Igarashi suddenly walked up to her and elbowed her on the ribs. She frowned at him. "Not funny, Tora."

"You look crestfallen."

She sighed. "Who wouldn't?"

"That's not the typical attitude you have once it's Christmas night."

"He's not here, happy?" she snapped, irritated because she was so unhappy as of the moment and here comes stupid Igarashi annoying the bloody hell out of her." He promised we'd spend the Christmas together but he's not here. What's not to be crestfallen about?"

"Well, that must mean you weren't as special to him as we all think about." Misaki watched the hotel porters from outside as they arranged the fireworks. She didn't know why her heart cracked when Igarashi said that kind of thing to her. It wasn't like it wasn't true anyway. By now, maybe those people who are aware of their deal think the same as this stupid guy now.

Misaki glared at Tora.

Tora simply shrugged. "I mean, come on, your marriage was a sham. You exist only to free him and Aoi and once the time limit is over—once he had no further use on you—you'd be kicked out like some puppy. You should have known better than to think you were important to him. I've known Takumi ever since we were children. He was the type of guy who would suck even your bones dry as long as he thinks he have some use for it."

_And I would have allowed him to do so as long as it meant staying longer with him. _"Shut up, Tora."

"That's the problem with you, Ayuzawa. You don't know how to accept defeat. I mean, come on, you shouldn't react this crestfallen. He doesn't even love you and you don't love him either. Why bother to look this dejected?"

"Did you just come here to annoy me? If you have nothing better to say, then get the hell away from me because I might end up pushing you off this damned terrace!"

"Look, I was just trying to make you see some sense. It wasn't too late to divorce him now. I swear he wouldn't be able to file any lawsuit against you—"

"Stay out of this." She hissed at him before slamming her wine glass on the trail and walking away from that jerk Igarashi. Of course she had known that kind of thing! She could get away from all these mess because someone like Igarashi and Gerard Walker is backing her up. She could file a divorce and get away with it and Takumi would be bound by the Walker duties completely. She could live the normal way again and do whatever she want and spend Christmases and New Years and Valentines and even her own birthday without having to expect someone would spend it with her. She could get away from everything because Igarashi would help her forget.

But the problem lies with the fact that she was too much of a coward and she couldn't do something as cruel as that because she was too involved now with Usui Takumi to suddenly start thinking about freedom. She doesn't want to know she was free while the man she was so bent on freeing—along with her best friend—is bounded again to family duties when the same family had maltreated them when they were no more than adults.

And besides, she was already too in love with him to suddenly leave him.

"You, Ayuzawa, where have you been? I've been looking around for you everywhere."

She was about to say something but her stomach started heaving again. She swallowed hugely and smiled at Aoi. "That jerk Igarashi started spouting nonsense again I nearly thought of killing him while Chiyo wasn't looking."

Aoi chuckled at that. "I could help you instigate the murder."

"If he annoys me again, you're the first person I'd call."

"We have a deal, then."

They snapped their heads on the center stage when Maria suddenly went up and held the microphone. It was so obvious she'd be the emcee, too, since she was the one holding the party and Misaki couldn't help but regard her since she looked stunningly beautiful in that dark blue halter piece of long gown she'd done in for the party. She looked down on her own clothes, frowning since she looked like some stupid childish lady since she was wearing some dark green cocktail dress that Aoi had forced her to wear. It would have been better if she came in jeans and a coat. But no, she couldn't do something as stupid as that or she'd stick out like some sore thumb again.

Really, life is just so unfair sometimes.

"Okay, everyone, time for the King and Queen's waltz." Maria announced and as soon as she made the declaration, lights went dimmer and a mellow classical music started to play and echo all over the hall. She decided to take a seat on their table while Aoi began simpering around women he barely met—the flirt. She played with the flower on the table, watching enviously the females who had their partners for the waltz.

Well, here she was, married to the country's finest one. She was leading an enviable life other women would have killed each other to have and yet, she was still unhappy. She was surrounded by people she knew, people who wanted her attention and people who desired for her company but that person she personally knew, that person whose attention she crave most and that person whose company she would rather than anybody else's wasn't here because he was busy with nothing but expanding his Empire.

Life is really so cruel to kind people.

She sighed and immediately switched on her phone again to call Aoi and as expected, her call went directly to the voicemail. She exhaled. "Yo, flirt boy," she said to her best friend. "—I'm getting home now. I don't feel so good so, if you don't mind, will you just ask your ladies to drive you home? Or better, stay at Maria's place—but don't go home with some faceless lady, okay? I don't want you to get someone pregnant and end up in such a complicated situation like mine."

She ended the call and switched her phone off again before she quietly made her way to the parking lot to get her car and brought the engine to life. But before deciding to get home, she stopped by the park first so she could watch the fireworks in the sky. She parked her car on a road that overlooks the entire commercial town of Tokyo and leaned by the hood of her car, wrapping herself with her thick coat and neck scarf to brace her from the cold. She sighed.

_Well, Merry Christmas, Ayuzawa Misaki. _

.

Takumi pushed the door open and rushed inside the house only to find it empty. He couldn't take everything anymore and those five days of staying in some God forsaken place had tire him out more instead of relaxing him. And so, he decided to get back home at the last minute and come back to the arms of his wife whom he missed so much he could almost kill himself for leaving her when they only have a few more months left to stay together.

He rushed inside her room and found it empty before proceeding next to his own room and switched the lights on. His bed was still properly done but he instantly noticed that gift lying on top of his bed that wasn't there when he left Monday morning. He walked towards it and held the gift. It was cold, meaning Misaki has been gone ever since morning by now. He regarded the gift first and plucked out the green card on top of the amber ribbon and opened it to read her message.

_Takumi, thanks for everything. This gift is to make up with that disastrous mug I've given you for your birthday. I hope you like this and I wished you continue wearing this. It's too bad we can't spend our first and last Christmas together. Even so, I hope you'll always be in good health. –M._

He clenched his fist tightly because he could almost feel the emotions Misaki had trapped inside her short message. She was looking forward with Christmas when he had last spoke with her and now, he had break her heart again by breaking his promise. He really was an idiot. His head automatically snapped outside when the phone started ringing and by the fifth ring, it was transferred to the voicemail. Aoi's ruffled voice came out.

"_Hey, Misaki, you ditcher! How could you leave me all alone in this party? I'd rather come with you than stay here! Are you feeling sick again? Maybe you should really go and see a doctor now—or better, tell your stupid husband to take care of you well. Delete this message immediately, okay? If he hears this, I'm dead meat again. Don't be saddened anymore that he couldn't make it this evening. Maybe he had his own reasons for suddenly leaving. I'll go sleepover in your house tomorrow and maybe, we could compare pictures. See you! Love you! And oh, if it wasn't obvious enough, this is Aoi, by the way. Call me back once you hear this!"_

Swiftly, Takumi dashed to the phone and yanked the receiver, dialing back Aoi's cell who, thankfully, answered by the second ring. "Yo, Ayuzawa—"

"It's Takumi." He cut off darkly.

.

Glumly, Misaki pulled out her DSLR from her duffel bag—which Aoi thought wasn't suitable for her evening dress—and waited for the fireworks to be unleashed to the sky. It was an hour before the end of the twenty fifth and yet, here she was still standing all alone in the cold, looking like an idiot because she looked like one of those characters in some angst-y movie. She placed her camera before her right eye when the first of the fireworks lighted up the evening sky.

And along with the fireworks, she could almost hear her heart cracking.

"Hmm, if it wasn't the woman who ran off from Maria's party."

Misaki stilled on taking shots and alarmed by the familiar voice, she snapped her eyes to the direction of the voice and her heart started to hammer loudly again it was almost audible at the sight of Usui Takumi standing a few feet away from her. She thought she was seeing things again so she ended up rubbing her eyes just in case she had created an illusion of Takumi because she misses him so much. She didn't know why she felt as though she was healing again, like her heart wasn't breaking for the past week, just by seeing him and she felt so ridiculous because she was so happy that he's here now and that everything was finally all right now.

"Takumi…"

Takumi chuckled, but his heart warmed with the way she whispered his name—it has too much emotion on it, and too much reverence. He knew he had to get away from her but all his reasons seemed to have gone off the drainage now as soon as he saw his lonely wife spending Christmas all by herself in this kind of dark place. How did he know all these? He should thank both Maria and Aoi for feeding him with information.

But Misaki doesn't want to look too eager to see him so she composed herself again and tried to look annoyed. "How did you know I was here?" Misaki watched Takumi as he pulled out something from inside his pocket which made her almost roll her eyes: it was a tracking device. She forced out a frown. "Stalker."

Takumi chuckled darkly again. "Well, maybe it was because I was too obsessed with you."

Misaki tried to look as though his words didn't bother her at all when in fact, it greatly pleased her. "I thought you'd come back the day after tomorrow?"

"I thought you might want to spend the Christmas with me so, I rushed back here as soon as I can." He watched her watch him as though she was seeing him for the first time and he was quite aware Misaki was still annoyed at him because he hadn't spend the entire week with her. He thought she had all the right to get mad and jealous of everything. But then again, Maria was aware of what he did and she was the one to supply most of Misaki's activities on the past long and busy weekdays. Aoi's report came out last during their phone call.

"Christmas is long over."

'Christmas just begins now."

She snorted at him. "What happens after this?" she asked. "Are we always going to be bad at this, Takumi? Having fun together, promising to spend the next Holiday—New Year and Valentines—but in the end, you'll be gone again." she sighed. She doesn't want to bring up the topic about divorce but she was just so hurt with the way he acted. She might not have the right to voiced out personal feelings but she was allowed to complain, right? "Our divorce comes in come March. Am I supposed to expect that we'd continue being like this until we reach… that day?" her voice trembled, and she notice how Takumi's face suddenly warped into something more akin to pain that anger. But she decided to shrug it off. Why would he feel pain when he looks so eager to kick her off his life? She was quite certain he could already taste freedom in his mouth. But while she was still present in his life, freedom would continue to taste bitter.

He walked towards her and her eyes darted to the bracelet on his hand—and somehow, her anger seemed to have dissipated at the sight of her gift hugging his pale wrist. That lessened her heartbreak for a moment. "Let's just enjoy today." Was what he said, another uncertain assurance that he might break promises on the coming days again.

She sighed. He had given his answer and it was something she doesn't like again. But what can she do? He was the one wearing the pants in their relationship. "Whatever you say."

Takumi pulled out something from his pocket—a box gift wrapped in amber gift packaging—and handed it to her wearing a hopeful smile. "Merry Christmas."

She smiled a small one and accepted the gift before untying the huge pink ribbon on it which revealed a silver ring with a moonstone on it. Takumi got the ring and carefully inserted the ring on her finger just atop her wedding ring. "Thanks."

"Am I forgiven?"

Misaki exhaled loudly. "Aren't you always?"

Takumi chuckle at that. "You're right. You're just too forgiving—why do you always forgive me easily?"

"Because I love you." Takumi's forehead creased because the moment she said that, another set of fireworks were unleashed and rocketed up to the sky.

"What did you say?"

She smiled a bitter one before pulling her camera and took another shot of Takumi again. "I said, because you're an idiot."

**Andy**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimers: **I don't own anything… yeah?

**Dedicated to:**

**LyricsandGuitar **because she agreed to post the Gakuen Alice version of The Grim Reaper into her own account. As for that story, I don't have any plans yet although I do have plans to continue them. I just hope you'd be all patient enough to wait. Thank you!

** -;- **

#19. He had everything in the tips of his fingers; or so he thought until he get to meet her. Now, more than ever, Usui Takumi wanted nothing more but to possess that amber-eyed woman who, literally speaking, came crashing into his word like a falling star. But can a love so untimely and not destined turn into something... fateful?

**-;-**

**There's always that one special person that no matter what they do to you, you just can't let them go. **

**-;-**

**Spoiler:**

"_People build walls not to keep others out. But to see who cares enough to break them."_

**A/N**_:___Another clue! Who said this? :D

_-;-_

**Eighteen:**

Misaki wasted about an entire hour staring at the moonstone ring Takumi had given her before she looked back up to the face of the man beside her. She wondered how long this bizarre routine would last and upon realizing that she might have to let go of him soon, her arms automatically snaked around Takumi's and grip him possessively. Her fingers ran on the flat yet muscular planes of his chest before she traced it back up to his arms to feel the unnatural warmth his skin was emitting and transferring out to hers whenever their skins would accidentally brush each other.

Her delicate fingers trace everything she could trace: his forearms, his chest, his abdomen, his hair and most especially, his face which she was quite certain she would miss badly once she's sleeping on her own again. She didn't know why the urge to cry suddenly emerged into her system and she hated the fact that she was being overly emotional again when she wasn't even like this before. Misaki used to be a tough woman, unaffected by anything apart when something happens to Su and Aoi but when Usui Takumi offered her such an absurd proposal, her willpower and strength just started to crumble away like some house of cards.

"_Well, that must mean you weren't as special to him as we all think about."_

She frowned upon remembering what Tora had told her during the party and couldn't help but feel extra saddened because there was a huge possibility that what he said was indeed true. She sighed, looking away temporarily from Takumi and to the windows and when she realized that the times she would be able to freely watch Takumi while he sleeps were pretty limited now, she swiftly reverted her penetrating gaze back to him, wasting no time and adored her husband again which she was bound to separate from three more months from now.

"_I mean, come on, your marriage was a sham. You exist only to free him and Aoi and once the time limit is over—once he had no further use on you—you'd be kicked out like some puppy. You should have known better than to think you were important to him. I've known Takumi ever since we were children. He was the type of guy who would suck even your bones dry as long as he thinks he have some use for it."_

Misaki obviously wanted to hit Tora for planting those kinds of thoughts to her. But then again, the _un-adorable _guy was only speaking of the truth. He might not have the right to butt in to her business but he had all the rights to tell her everything he's been thinking about their _charade_ of a wedding. Right, everything was just pretense; the public flirting, kisses, touching… all of those are a part of their condition. And probably, the only thing genuine about their wedding is what she's foolishly feeling right now. She wanted to hate Takumi for not returning her feelings but then, she wasn't aware of his feelings for her, either. But she could never be sure either if he already feels something for her because he was still as callous and indifferent as ever. His disposition still precedes him and she would always come in last because he has priorities.

And she will never become his top priority.

So yeah, she wanted to hate him for making her feel all these. But she couldn't—she just couldn't. She was too in love with him now to feel those kinds of revolting emotions. She loves Takumi… and maybe, if she told him how he feels, he might realize he has feelings for her, too. Maybe, she should really try telling him now how she feels. Maybe, if she did so, he'd eventually change his mind and there would be a chance for them to be together—

Misaki ended up groaning. She feels so pathetic! It's like she was begging for her own husband to love her. Swiftly, she untangled herself from Takumi and run a hand through her hair. She had a lot to think about today and there are a lot of things she could to rid her mind from ugly thoughts. She darted one last look on Takumi who was still peacefully sleeping and slowly leaned forward to peck him on his slightly parted lips. Electricity started to run rampant all over her body and before it could get worst, she break away from the chaste kiss and watched him sleep again. For some reasons she didn't know, his facial expression was suddenly smooth and light as though he was having a really nice dream.

She leaned in again to steal another kiss on his lips before her mouth brush up to his ear. "Takumi," she whispered affectionately. "—I never regretted anything."

.

Takumi woke up with a jolt, startled by that dream he had of Misaki.

He was breathless and definitely panting—as though he was having some difficulty in breathing. His heart was beating ridiculously fast, too, and that annoying headache that's been pretty persistent ever since he was in Honshu was really beginning to bug him. Takumi wiped away the sweat that trickled down his forehead, wondering why he was sweating when it was the middle of winter season. And before his aching head could think about unnecessary stuff, he remembered the dream he had that instantly alarmed his entire system and forced his sleeping sensory awake.

He dreamed that she was leaving—and that she was leaving him permanently. His hands immediately searched for that only figure capable of calming him down and his heart accelerated when he realize that the space where Misaki lay last night was empty and cold—cold meaning she had been gone for some time now. He swiftly got off the bed, nearly planting his face on the ground because he was in such hurry and almost wrung the hinges of the door when he opened it before looking around the empty hallway. The first thing he checked was Misaki's room and frowned when it was empty. The bathroom was empty, too, and when he was getting a lot frantic now, he jumped when Misaki's petite figure suddenly popped up the entrance to the hallway while carrying her camera and a carton of milk.

Misaki jumped, too, startled at the sight of Takumi fresh out of the bed, his hair disheveled and his white sweatpants wrinkled. He looked like an extreme mess. "Are you okay?"

Takumi didn't realize that he had already released a loud sigh of relief, relieve that Misaki didn't left him after all. He continued to stare at her, and she squirmed on her spot, obviously uncomfortable and confused over the gaze he was giving her. He didn't know why he wanted to hug her, why he suddenly had this strong and blinding urge to kiss her and possess her again but thought better of it. His fists were clenched tightly as he continued to regard her, fighting the blinding urge to pull her and assure her that's everything's going to be all right soon.

Misaki was still confused as she stared back at Takumi. His gazes were really something and she started thinking she had done something again to make him this mad. Are they back to square one again? "Did I do something?"

"What makes you think that you did something?"

"You look mad at me." Misaki answered guiltily before her eyes snapped to the milk carton on her hand. "I swear I didn't drink right straight on the carton. You could check out my mug if you want—" she paused when Takumi suddenly chuckled darkly, and she started noticing again how bright and anxious he looks at the same time. When she saw him awhile ago, he looked like he was in extreme hurry to chase after something. "So, can I get you something?"

"How long have you been awake?"

"Huh?" she shakes her head, confused with the way his mood was changing from dark to bright but answers anyway. "Around five, why?"

"Why?"

"What why?"

"Why didn't you return?"

"Return where?"

"Why didn't you return beside me?"

Misaki ended up scratching the back of her head. This guy was really difficult to speak with sometimes. "Because I'm starving and I have a lot of things to do—you know, scanning brochures, planning blueprints and editing pictures."

"Then, why didn't you wake me up?"

"Well, I figured out you didn't have much sleep during your business convention so I thought this would be the only time you'd have a proper rest—" Misaki paused, and notice the way Takumi looked. He looked a bit breathless, and his cheeks were redder than usual. She set aside the milk along with her camera and started walking towards her husband worriedly. "Are you okay? You look… awful."

"I feel awful." Takumi muttered and stared at Misaki again. He rubbed his eyes when his vision seemed to have dimmed and doubled. And without much thinking about, he shot out his arms and hugged her tightly, throwing into oblivion the restraints he had. He didn't know why he was feeling so irresponsible today. It must be the persistent headache.

Misaki was startled by Takumi's really amazing actions. "Are you—" she rested her hands on his forearms since he was placing all of his weight on her and if he continues doing that, there was a huge certainty that both of them would end up falling down the floor. And that was when she noticed that he was hot—no, not that hot as in scorching hot! He was hot as in he was sick! She gently pushed him away and placed her hand atop his forehead. "Takumi, you're sick." She whispered worriedly, staring into his cloudy eyes as anxiety swirled inside her orbs.

Takumi, relieve that she was safe inside his arms again, started shaking his head again. "I'm not. I'm okay. Don't leave—you won't leave, right? You're not going out with Aoi today, right?"

She remembered the plans she made with Aoi last night but since Takumi was her priority, she decided to call the guy later to call out. Turning back to Takumi, she nodded. "Yes, I don't have plans later. I won't leave so you should relax now. You're sick."

"Yes, I'm sick."

"No, I don't mean it as you're crazy, you idiot. Come on; let's get you back to bed."

" Me only? What about you?"

Misaki stared at Takumi in confusion because he was surely acting weird. Is this what happens to him when he's gravely sick? She would admit that he was really cute. Who would have thought that this jerk Usui Takumi actually had a cute side? "Well, I have to take care of you. You're sick."

"You're not the first person to tell me that."

Misaki chuckled, her earlier melancholies gone as soon as he started acting like some attention-seeking child. "Yes, yes, that wasn't the first time you told me that kind of thing, either." She placed his arms over her shoulder and dragged him back to his room and made him sit on the bed. She was getting distracted because he was only wearing his sweatpants so she decided to grab some comfortable white tee from his dresser and helped him put it on.

But Takumi was being difficult again. "I don't want to wear that. It's stuffy."

She sighed. "Look, you need to sweat a lot. You're sick. We'll check your temperature as soon as you get dressed. Put it on now." When the guy didn't budge, she picked up the tee again and forced it on him. She was about to head out of the room but she ended up gasping when Takumi grabbed her by her arm and yanked her backwards. She ended up sitting on top of his lap. "Hey! What are you doing—"

"Where are you going?" he sound obviously angry; and instead of feeling annoyed, she was actually feeling amused because he was really acting like a child. "I thought you said you won't ever leave me?"

"I was just going to get the thermometer in the bathroom."

"I'm coming with you, then."

"You couldn't even walk properly without my support."

"I could walk properly with your support—" he started coughing and since she really wanted to get things over, Misaki sighed in defeat and carefully pulled him up. "Okay, fine, you're coming with me. Hold on to me properly, okay?"

"Ye-sss, Ma'am."

She chuckled again—because he looked like a terrible idiot—before they stammered towards the bathroom. She made him seat on the toilet while she rummaged through the medicine cabinet for the thermometer and when she finally found it, she disinfected it first and placed it inside Takumi's mouth so she could get his temperature. While waiting, she searched for medicines. When the thermometer started beeping loudly, she pulled it off Takumi's mouth to check the record. Misaki sighed, and stares back at her childish husband once sick. "It's thirty nine degrees." She informed him, though she was aware nothing registers in his mind now because he was so red and warm. "No wonder you're in delirium already."

"I'm not in delirium."

"Right. Come on and let's go to bed. Do you want to eat something?"

"Candies."

"No sweets, you're sick. It might affect your throat." Misaki pulled him up again as they staggered back to his bedroom while she tucked him underneath the sheets. "I'll make you ginger tea, do you want that? It's what my Mom makes me whenever I'm sick."

He was quiet for a moment as he stared at her, and since Misaki was aware he was so sick, she patiently waited for him to answer. "I never had a Mom—my adoptive Mom never makes me anything even if I'm sick."

Misaki didn't know why her heart went all out for him, why it pained her that whenever he was sick, no one was around to take care of him. She forced out a smile, brushing blonde hair off his face and nodded. "Really? Well, I'm here now, aren't I? I'd make anything for you."

"Really? You would?"

"Yes. So, tell me anything and I'd do it."

"Won't you kiss me?" her jaw dropped as she stared at him in disbelief, unsure whether she should really do something like that because the guy was terribly sick. When she started to deliberate, Takumi started to pout. "Please? I thought you'd do anything?"

"Er… okay." Misaki gave up. He really was outstandingly difficult. She leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips but just when she was about to lean away, Takumi stunned her by suddenly pulling her on top of him and kissed her torridly. She was startled at first because his kiss was hard and compelling and persuasive, but when it turned softer and much, much more passionate and influential, the chaste kiss she was supposed to give him turned into something deeper and fervent. His hands were too warm on her cold skin that it was almost uncomfortable, but she did not mind.

She was too focused on kissing him because even if he was burning with fever, he still knows how to delude her. He was so good on all of these that all she could do is be taken away by him and be solidly tantalized by her flirt of a husband. He shifted their positions as Takumi dominated her again and his kisses were deep, hard and drugging. His hands were all over her and she couldn't help but trace his exposed and definitely warm skin, too, with her own capable little hands, gasping sharply for breath when he started grounding his hard hips against hers.

His kissed then started to become slower and heavier and unfocused and she decided to avoid his lips as it hit her throat. He drew open-mouth kisses on her neck first before everything just slowed down and next thing she knew, Takumi was already sleeping again—on top of her.

Misaki exhaled. She's spared again.

.

Takumi was feeling as though he was heavily drugged when he awakened.

He sat up, pushing off the blanket that was covering him because he was feeling too stuffy and exhausted when a damp cloth suddenly fell down to his lap from his forehead. He remembered the mad search for his wife early in the morning and the fact that he was feeling dizzy because he had watched the fireworks display with Misaki until late in the wee hours of the morning at Christmas. He remembered wanting to hug her and taking advantage of the situation to do a few liberties with her since he was sick.

He stilled when he remembered Misaki and swiftly, he switched the light on so he could searched for her when he noticed the stray locks of her raven hair sprawled next to him. He straightened his back and saw her seated on the cold floor, with her head and arms on the bed while peacefully asleep. She was holding his hand loosely while on his bedside table; different medicines and a bowl of water were cluttered. She had taken care of him while he was sick.

She really was such a generous wife.

Carefully, Takumi freed his hand from Misaki and got off his bed before he scoop her out of the floor. But his movements awoke him and swiftly, she stared up to meet his eyes, anxiety was lacing her golden orbs. "Takumi? Why did you got off the bed? You're supposed to be resting."

Takumi placed her down on her usual spot first before he lay next to her; he was still feeling slightly dizzy. "Have you been sleeping on the floor for a long time now?"

"I don't know. I didn't even know I've fallen asleep already." Misaki eyed Takumi again, regarding the fact that he looks terribly weakened before she exhaled. "Feeling better?"

"I'm actually feeling dizzy."

"Do you want to eat something? I could cook porridge for you—"

"No, stay here." She was startled when he suddenly grabbed her wrist as though he wouldn't easily allow her to go off. Takumi snapped his eyes open which revealed his eyes whose shade seemed to have been growing darker or lighter depending on his temperament. "You'll stay here, right?"

She smiled. "When did I ever leave?" He sighed, and shuts his eyes closed again while Misaki went on to placing her free hand atop of his still warm forehead. "You're still sick. You should take more rest, Takumi—you needed that."

"Will you still be here when I open my eyes again?"

"Why do you keep on thinking I'm going to leave you?" she asked him playfully, softly punching his forearm. But when Takumi winced over the light contact of her fist against his muscles, Misaki muttered an apology, although she was openly laughing at him.

Takumi exhaled again. "You are so playful."

"You're too playful awhile ago, too." his forehead creased, and he instantly snapped his eyes to hers only to regret it because he almost received a whiplash. Misaki giggled. "Takumi, relax." And for some reason, Takumi indeed relaxed with just a soft command from Misaki. She smiled again. "You were so difficult awhile ago, asking for everything impossible, wanting to eat candies even though I already forbid it, following me like some lost puppy wherever I go—you don't remember that, don't you?"

He shakes his head. "I must be in delirium."

"I wouldn't disagree with that." she was giggling again. "But tell me, are you really feeling better now? If you're starving, I could really cook something for you."

"Stay here." He said, and Misaki had no other choices left but to do as he say, even though he was being extremely difficult and disobedient again. "Whenever I get sick, I don't really like being alone. My parents—the adoptive ones—they would always leave me all by myself because they don't know how to interact with me. I was always by myself back then, playing all alone or studying all alone. They would only speak with me whenever the need arises or when Gerard is around."

"You haven't really told me yet why you hate Gerard." Takumi was quiet for a moment and just when she was beginning to think he wasn't going to answer, his grip on her hand suddenly tightened and next thing she knew, his skin seemed to have emitted anger and hatred and bitterness at the same time. She noticed how his skin became extra hotter, too, as though his blood was boiling inside him. Misaki placed her free hand on top of his hand that was crushing hers and smiled understandingly at him. "It's okay. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Takumi seemed to have tensed out of his defensive stance before he exhaled. "It wasn't like I don't want to. I just don't know how to start. Everything that happened in the past was still too fresh for me to easily forget—and because the memories were still too strong, I don't know where to start telling you things. It's like… everything was in extreme mess inside me."

Misaki started to think about things that would lift up Takumi's spirit again before she voiced out the first of her too basic question. "Well then, tell me how you looked like when you're still a child."

Takumi paused, and she noticed how he suddenly became rigid before he started chuckling darkly. She gasped, though, when he pulled her to him again so that she was resting on top of him. "I guess it's no different to how I look now. I'm pretty much the same."

"No way!" Misaki exclaimed disbelief. "You've always looked like that even when you were a child? I don't believe you! That would have been disgusting if a child such as you really existed."

"Hmm, don't you think you've just said something specifically rude to me?"

"But… but…" Misaki regarded Takumi's inhuman perfection again before she frowned. "But you just look so perfect. How do you expect me to believe that you've always been that way? Are you really an alien?"

"Maybe, I would feel a lot better if I really am an alien."

"You're not taking me seriously again, weren't you?"

"Your questions are idiotic."

"Just answer me properly—"

"Okay, okay." He laughed, and although his throat hurts, he didn't know why he bothered and forced himself to laugh just to tease this ridiculous woman trapped inside his arms. "I guess I was still as quiet as before. I like reading books and I would always stare out into open spaces, wondering what the clouds taste like."

"Seriously?"

Takumi nodded. "Seriously."

"You're ridiculous."

"I know." He laughed again. "My hair was a lot curlier, too—I guess, I've taken after Patricia since her hair was curly—and I've got a lot of tutors back then,"

"You were home schooled?"

'Yep."

"Wow, that must have been so boring." She mumbled thoughtlessly. "Say, where do you live?"

Takumi shrugged. "We were still living in England that time until I decided to come to Japan so I could properly study in a real University. I never went into basic grading system because I was accelerated. I think when I was around fourteen, I met Aoi—he was barely six, that time."

"And you've taken him in?"

"Yes."

"And started living together with him."

"Yes. We live together in this place until he decided to buy a place of his own before he entered college. The room you've been using previously belonged to Aoi. He was really a messy kid there was never a day I wouldn't think about kicking him out of the house."

"But you didn't." she teased.

Takumi nodded again. "You're right. Aoi was too important for me already to suddenly kick him out. And besides, he was really what you'd call juvenile. I enjoy his company the way I enjoy yours—you two are identical in some ways."

"Well, I've lived with him for more than two years." And then, one sentence caught her attention again. "You enjoy my company, too?"

"It isn't like you don't know that."

"That was the first time you ever admitted you enjoy my company."

"Whatever." Takumi yawned, and Misaki was pretty certain he was feeling sleepy again. She snuggled closer to him, taking advantage of the situation, burying her face on Takumi's chest, not aware that the latter was watching him and that he was having fun watching her do those really embarrassing things. He exhales again, before wrapping his arms around Misaki and inhaling the scent of her hair. "You smelled like a sunny morning."

She frowned at that. "I smelled like the sun? You're cruel."

"I don't mean it that way, idiot." He pressed his lips against her head and smiled when Misaki finally relaxed under his grip. "I thought you always smell so fresh. It really turns me on."

"Pervert." Misaki hissed irritably.

"What? You should be happy. You're the only woman who could easily turn me on with just your scent." She growled at him while Takumi simply chuckled and started cradling Misaki in his arms. "But I mean it. I like your scent. You really remind me of an early sunny morning."

"Are you flirting with me again?"

"I like that, too—flirting with you, I mean." He smiled and Misaki could only roll her eyes, she was beginning to think Takumi was more adorable once he's sick—and she had started wishing he would always get sick so he would act chummy like this. But then again, if he gets sick, she would worry herself senseless. "And ever since we married, I think I've stick with you far longer than I would have done had we been under normal circumstances."

"Hmm, should I be honored?"

"Well, I don't normally hook up with a particular woman for more than half a year. But look, we're still together for more than half a year already."

Misaki looked up at Takumi, stared deep into his eyes before she smiled sadly—although she would never allow him to see that kind of expression she had to him. "That's because you stated that on the contract, right? One year." She emphasized the amount of time, feeling extremely saddened that their one year time limit is about to end in three months time as soon as December is over. "We need to stay together for one year."

"You're right about that."

"So, what happens once we divorced? Are you going to start seeing other women again?" Takumi contemplated whether he should answer that until he noticed that Misaki was actually too eager to hear his answer.

He ended up laughing. "That's unavoidable, right?"

Misaki frowned. _He really is unfaithful, _she couldn't resist telling herself. Here she goes thinking that she'd probably stay in love with him for more than five years and yet, the guy himself was thinking of starting to see other women again as soon as he was off the hook of pressuring marriage. "I wanted to hang you on the ceiling sometimes."

"Jealous?"

"What—no way!" she shifted on her position, turning her back on Takumi so she wouldn't have to face him since the idiot guy was beginning to tease her nonstop. "Why would I be jealous? I don't even—" she shakes her head. "Whatever. Forget it. I'm going to sleep."

"Hey, I thought I was the patient and you're my nurse? What happened now with taking care of me?"

"You aren't sick anymore. Go take care of yourself."

Takumi chuckled darkly, sensing her too obvious jealousy and he couldn't help but feel as though his heart was bloating with happiness because Misaki actually feels that way—Misaki, the woman who's as hard as a block. She was jealous. Grinning wickedly, he encircled his arms around her waist and drags her towards him, flushing his entire body against hers since it was only against her entire being that he could find comforting warmth. "I was merely kidding."

"I'm not kidding. I'm really sleepy—"

"Should we change that?" Takumi force Misaki to face him again so he could see her facial expressions. "I was kidding when I said I'm going to see other women. I guess I would be too tired and too busy for work to see other women—and maybe, I was still too busy thinking about my ex-wife."

Misaki glared at Takumi, wondering if what he really said could be true before she decided to punch him on the chest. "Cheater."

Takumi laughed at that. "Relax, I wouldn't cheat on you—that was on your condition, right? I shouldn't cheat on you?" he pulled Misaki to him again, pressing her body to him, feeling every inch of Misaki's petite and slender body. "And I haven't thought of dating someone either even after our marriage—you could trust me on that."

"I—" Misaki froze quickly, stopping herself just in time before she could even utter something unnecessary—something that could completely destroy their peaceful harmony. Her thoughts all came up jumbled and messy inside her head and she didn't know what else to say because he had given her such a huge promise and now, she wanted to say something, too, although she already knows he would never accept any of it.

Takumi smiled at her. "Hmm?"

In the end, it all came down to the three words she never thought she would use against him—although the way she said it was filled more with affection instead of hostility. "I hate you so much."

Takumi froze but laugh almost as quickly, knowing she really didn't mean that because the odd woman suddenly wrapped her arms around his chest and embraced him tightly, burying her small face on his muscled chest. "Hmm, you love me so much you start hating me now because affections are no longer enough?"

_I really want to hang you on the ceiling sometimes. _"Yeah. I love you so much I wanted to strangle you to death."

Takumi chuckled darkly. "Okay. I'll shut up now. Shall we sleep?"

"Good idea."

"Okay. Let's—" he trailed off when Misaki snuggled closer as though their proximity wasn't enough and the only thing he could do is smile before he decided to embraced her back, swiftly sliding his too warm hands inside the shirt she was wearing and drew on circular massages on the lower part of her smooth back. "Let's sleep, love. I know you're tired." Takumi kissed Misaki's forehead before he placed his jaw on the top of her head and pulled her tighter.

Surely, he would always search for this kind of warmth that only she will be capable of giving him.

**Andy**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimers: **I don't own anything.

**Dedicated to:**

Dedicated to my dog, Ruka—my account's profile picture—because he was suffering from an illness. I'm really dispirited right now. D: Please pray for my dog. This story is for you, Ruka. T^T. Please get well soon.

** -;- **

#19. He had everything in the tips of his fingers; or so he thought until he get to meet her. Now, more than ever, Usui Takumi wanted nothing more but to possess that amber-eyed woman who, literally speaking, came crashing into his word like a falling star. But can a love so untimely and not destined turn into something... fateful?

**-;-**

**There's always that one special person that no matter what they do to you, you just can't let them go. **

**-;-**

**Spoiler:**

"_People build walls not to keep others out. But to see who cares enough to break them."_

**A/N**_:___Another clue! Who said this? :D

_-;-_

**Nineteen:**

The party that Gerard held for the celebration of New Year's was more luxurious than before.

Misaki sighed, watching as royalties from both Japanese and English lineages of the Walker family chat around each other which had everything to do with either business, money, fame or worst, personal relationships. She played with her champagne, wondering why she had taken such a drink when she was really craving for something sour and decided to abandon the glass on some passing maître d' before she looked around, searching for the person—the only person—capable of gaining her full and undivided attention. She saw Takumi standing in silence along with some other businessmen, looking as though he would rather jumped off a cliff than socialize with them.

God knows he never really like wasting his time by talking with other people he would not gain any merit over.

Supposedly, they were supposed to visit the shrine and give their prayers the traditional way but Gerard insisted they come to his party and she remembered Takumi being sour and embittered all day because he couldn't say no to his _brother _who was so adamant and keen on making them attend the New Year ball he was to hold. She was never really the sociable type and so, instead of faking smiles and gossiping with other women who seemed so interested more on Takumi than her, she decided to simply sit next to the veranda and looked up on the dark sky—enjoying the stars that sprinkled the blue-black sky—since she wasn't feeling so good this very night.

It's been more than a week ever since her illness occurred and the morning sickness was still pretty persistent she was almost beginning to worry about the reason for this sudden disease.

"Enjoying the night?"

Misaki snapped her head to Gerard and forced out a smile, offering him the pineapple drink she was having. Gerard politely declined. "It isn't like you weren't aware that I don't like gatherings like this."

"Oh, I pretty much know everything about you." he smiled teasingly, and since he was such a breath of fresh air, Misaki couldn't resist smiling, too. She and Gerard had started off as good friends because he seemed to have favored her a lot. But their friendship reached a down in the mouth kind of stage when she learned very vaguely from Aoi and Takumi how this placid brother of theirs treated them when they were younger. But Gerard had changed and she really wanted to trust that kind of thing coming from Maria. "Are you okay? You're a bit pale."

Misaki waved one hand in dismissal. "Don't worry about me. I was just feeling sick ever since a week ago. It must be my usual ailment. I've got a pretty weak respiratory constitution."

"You should go see a doctor now. We've got a private hospital here on the last floor. They were complete with medical equipments—"

"Gerard, brother, please stop acting like my Mom, okay? That's what she was going to say had she been alive." Suddenly, she felt sad since she was celebrating her twelfth year of Christmas without her mother. "I'm gonna be fine. I'll go see the doctor after Chiyo's fashion gala."

Gerard stared continually at Misaki, regarding the pale and unhealthy looking complexion her skin was giving off. She was really unusually sallow today. Sure she was pale but her pallor wasn't sickly looking back then. In fact, she had that certain glow on her skin especially when she was with his stupid and insensitive brother. "Are you faring well with Takumi?"

She laughed at that. "Of course we're doing well. Contract's about to end in three month's time." Hesitantly, she gazed up at Gerard. "He'll be free, right? You'll keep your word, right?"

Gerard smirked at Misaki, and shot his hand out to pat her head since she was seated on a chair by the terrace. "I keep my words, Misaki. I'll set him free and Aoi from familial duties. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Will you be able to set him free?"

Misaki couldn't help but exhale. Wherever she goes, she would never be able to escape this kind of topic. "Please." She muttered sardonically. "It was just a crush."

"I was just saying that if you love him, why don't you try telling that to him?" he offered. He watch Misaki look out into the overview again, and he wondered what she could be thinking because she was just so crestfallen looking that all he wanted to do is simply embrace his darling sister-in-law and comfort her. She looked like she was in so much pain falling in love with Usui Takumi. "Maybe, you had already changed his mind."

"And maybe not, too." Misaki smiled. "I've already face reality, Gerard. He isn't capable of falling in love. He already made that kind of thing certain."

"He told you."

"_I want love."_

"_That's out of the question."_

Misaki nodded slowly. "Yep. He had told that kind of thing to me and reminded me every time we're together to make sure I stay true with the conditions of marrying him. I guess it just stuck so, I got used to it." She smiled at Gerard, waving her hand to wave away Gerard's disconsolate expression. "Stop getting sad about it. It wasn't like you won't hear things about me. I know you're as much of a stalker as my husband."

"You do know that you just said something cruel to a Duke, right?"

Misaki rolled her eyes. "We're family today—until March. Shall we drop equivocation for now?"

"I guess we had a deal." He grinned. "So, still had no plans on telling you him your real feelings? Who knows, right? It might change things."

"It might. It might now. I don't deal with chances, Gerard. And besides, I don't want to give my heart further heartache. I'm soon it'll pass."

"It might. It might not." Misaki laughed over Gerard's repetition of her previous response to him. "I really like you as my sister, Misaki. I've been with Takumi ever since we're teens and I've seen the changes. He responds too much on you and I was pretty certain you had, in some way you were capable of doing, you were able to touch him."

"It wouldn't change a thing, Gerard. A deal is still a deal. Takumi's a businessman; mixing hi feelings with business is bad for handling commerce."

"You're not business. You're his wife."

"Well, try telling that to him."

"Maybe, I should."

Misaki paused momentarily and eyed Gerard, searching for any mirth in his blue eyes that matches that of Aoi and when she found none, she smiled. "Maybe, you should. Maybe, you shouldn't. We're always left with the two most favorable options but sometimes, the one we wanted to try because we're hoping it would work was the one who does more damage. So I think, maybe, you shouldn't." she smiled at him again, laughing inwardly at his pathetic expression. "Please, I don't want to look like I'm a beggar begging for his love. I'm wretched and feeble enough to handle other kinds of emotions. I don't even know how I would start again after these so, please, don't add any more heartache in me."

"You do know you're annoying, right?"

"You weren't the first person who told me that."

"It wasn't even a compliment."

"I know."

When Gerard was called by his ever loyal butler, Ceddy, he excused himself and went to approach with people who wanted to greet him a Happy New Year's. She remained seated by the terrace, regarding the stars for their beauty when this little girl suddenly approached her and handed her a doll.

Misaki smiled. She really had a soft spot for children. "Hello. This is your toy, right? Why are you giving this to me?"

"You look sad, Miss. I thought you might want to play. That doll makes me happy."

_Was I that obviously subjugated? _She smiled at the child again, praising her frilly dress that just makes her look more like a French doll instead of that of an English royalty. "Your dress is so pretty. You look like a doll wearing that."

"Well, why don't you dress up your baby like a doll, too? I heard from my Mommy that you were married to Mr. Walker's cousin. And that from being a commoner, you became a royalty overnight."

She winced, wherever she goes, that commoner title would never be removed from her anymore. "Hmm, let me tell you a secret. Do you promise to keep it?"

"I am royalty. I keep my words."

"Very good." She sighed. "To be honest, my husband doesn't want a child. So, no, I guess we wouldn't be able to have a cute daughter like you."

"But that was so sad." The little girl with the blond and Goldilocks' styled curls placed her hand over her heart and stared at her in a rather broken way. "My Mommy said that children are the joy of every couple."

She quirked an interested eyebrow at the child. "Is that so?"

"Yes. Children bring comfort and joy in a home." She smiled again. "I make my Mommy and Daddy happy."

"Then I guess your family is enviable."

"They said you are more enviable. You married a Prince."

"He's more of a frog, actually, once he opens his mouth." She giggled thoughtlessly.

The child laughed, too. "Well, since you're a Princess, why don't you kissed him so he'd finally become the Prince you wanted him to be?"

"Hmm, I don't really want him to change because I said so. I wanted him to change because he knew it was the right choice for him." she smiled again. "And besides, our marriage is not normal. I don't even know what he really thought of me."

"You're his wife, right? He married you so, that must means he loves you."

"I hope so." _I really hope so. _"By the way, we weren't properly introduced yet. I am Usui Misaki, you are?"

"I'm Ruri Walker—a distant relative of Gerard Walkers. Does that make us relatives since Mr. Takumi is Duke Walker's cousin?"

"I don't think so. But I would love it if you and I can be friends. It's a pleasure to meet you, Ruri."

Ruri, that child who acts more of an adult than a seven year old child, held the hem of her dress and lifted it up as though to bow down at her in an old-fashioned European and Western form of formality. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Usui."

"Come on. Be a darling and call me Misaki."

"But you're older, weren't you?"

"Just a little bit." She smiled at the child. "Weren't you bored talking with an old lady such as I?"

"Not really. When I saw you, I thought you were so sad. Weren't you enjoying the party?"

"Thanks to you, now I do." The little talked some more, telling her stories from when she was in England and their other family trips and the only emotion Misaki was feeling was extreme envious because Ruri had a nice and happy family. Was it really so bad to wiah for one, too? Or she couldn't really just have such a happy one with Takumi? Are they really the kind of people who are not allowed to exist together due to their diametrically opposed differences and very odd circumstance? When Ruri's mother finally came by to take her child away—while apologizing to her for reasons she didn't even know—she decided to finally get out of her safety zone and approach Takumi.

Maybe, the reason why she was getting so sickly these past few days is because the contract is reaching its full zenith and the possible separation is taking a huge toll on her health. She remembered getting sick, too, before the wedding because she'll be separated from Aoi for a long time and she wasn't use to it. But after a month, she started to cope. Maybe, she'd feel the same, too, for the first month and started to cope after that. She didn't know what she'd do at first once they finally go their own ways. Of course, she wouldn't consider living back with Aoi to avoid speculation. Their divorce would be very private and it would never leak out in public knowing the vast influence of the Walkers, therefore, in the eyes of the many, she would still be Usui Takumi's wife.

And it would be so bad once she hears news about him seeing another woman again once she starts forgetting about him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Misaki jumped, started by Takumi's voice right behind her and swiftly, she spun around to face her lovely husband who just never fails to tantalize her every second she would lay her eyes on him. "You scared the hell out of me." she said in barely a whisper, trying not to get heard by others since some were already staring at them while the others were obviously eavesdropping.

Takumi eyed his charming wife, getting attracted by her all over again despite the modesty she shows by wearing such a conservative yet sexy dress that just shows off all her curves. "I had my eyes on you. You think you can go anywhere without me knowing?"

"Which just shows how much of a stalker you are. Does that run in your family?"

He paused for a moment—and Misaki thought she had stepped on a landmine because Takumi wasn't responding to her—when all of a sudden, he started laughing. And he was laughing so hard he was starting to capture the attention of the entire crowd. Usui Takumi—that royal snob and elusive businessman who, despite being married, was still sought after by many women—laughing in public? That would definitely be a first. Misaki regarded him, watching his little show because she was easily smitten just by hearing him laugh childishly but since they were attracting lots of attention, she shot her hand out and lightly tapped him on the forehead.

She fake out a scowl. "Stop laughing, you jerk. I wasn't even kidding around!"

"Hah! You weren't kidding back there? You're so funny. You should have seen your face! Damn, that was the first time I laughed so hard!"

"Shut up! You're attracting lots of attention! You really are a psychotic jerk." the last six words were nothing but a whisper. She didn't want to capture the attention of eavesdropping people, too, by calling his famous and sought-after husband names.

Takumi was still snickering at her; he really was having lots of fun being with this woman. He stared at her, regarding her entire being that was able to get under his skin and nerves and entire system and touch his soul effortlessly. She's one heck of a woman and he felt so lucky that it was him whom she married despite their circumstance not being under any state of normalcy. He smiled at Misaki, who was still scowling at him, and the crowd was instantly swept away by his actions that were never seen before or even after he married—until they finally saw him flirting with his wife, of course, in public.

"Want to dance?"

Misaki stilled. "What—no way. I don't even know how to dance."

Takumi chuckled darkly. "To have and to hold, right?"

"You love our vows so much, don't you?"

"I just love reminding you, that's all. And besides, those lines from our wedding really stuck with me so, I was merely trying to keep my words."

She rolled her eyes. "Right. You don't even notice anything once you're in your colossal business empire whatever."

He smiled and reached out for her hand, pulling her to the dance floor while wearing such a seductive smirk on his sensual lips. "I notice you. You were just probably too busy thinking I don't when in truth, I actually do."

"Stop saying that." she hissed at him.

Takumi laughed. "Why not?"

"Because I might really end up falling—" she coughed, and punches him lightly on his kidney. "Because I might end up falling to the clutch of darkness and beat you here in the public."

Takumi held her to his arms as Jon McLaughlin's So Close song in Enchanted started playing. They were joined by other couples, too, but the crowd was merely staring and focused on the Usui couple as they graced the floor. And to anyone who would be asked, the two looked simply like a happy and contented couple who wasn't currently undergoing the most difficult time of their lives. Usui Takumi has never been seen wearing such a kind of soft expression and everybody thought they would never see that kind of expression again after ten years lest he's been seen with his lovely wife again who also stares at her husband with too much reverence and passion anyone could see now how much they were in love with each other.

The crowd watched as Takumi laughed when he playfully spun Misaki around who looked as every bit as shy and timid and when the instrumental part of the song finally broke in, he was swaying and dancing with her now with obvious enthusiasm and passion. He was usually not seen in private parties like this dancing with women. Back in those dark days, they would always watch him idle around on a dark corner surrounded by dark clouds while that travelling blogger that was a close relative of his, Aoi Hyoudo, looks as though the scary aura Usui Takumi emits does not bother him. But looking at him now, the crowd all agreed in secret synchronization that his gloomy days were gone now because he looked far happier being with his modest wife.

The song slowly slowed down so are the two and everyone sighed dreamily at the way Usui Takumi stared at his wife as though she was the only person he was seeing. And to quote Jon McLaughlin, _she was in his arms, and all the world was calm. _It was like they were the only people that existed in this place and they were nothing but merely figment of their imaginations present to witness that very obvious love they have for each other.

From afar, Gerard couldn't help but smile. He could clearly see his old self from Takumi with the way he was staring at Misaki. He remembered those days he was still shrouded with nothing but darkness until he met and married his wife. Now, his brother had that endearing look on his face as he danced with Misaki, something he never thought he would see again after he had locked him in nightmares and torture for years.

Now, he looked every bit like a man in love—his main goal ever since the beginning. And he hope that he would continue looking that way and finally decide to man up and disregard that absurd deal he had with Ayuzawa Misaki because it was so obvious to him now that they were in love with each other. Usui Takumi would never bother to pretend just for public appearances. He wouldn't even care about anything at all. And he thinks, he had really changed after he met Misaki.

Gerard watched his brother continually staring at Misaki even though the song has finally ceased. The hotel where they held the party was designed to fit the Western-styled ball he had in England. And as the countdown started for the arrival of the New Year, his attention never wavered as he continued to watch the two from afar. They were still staring at each other as the people around them started to count, waiting excitedly for twelve o'clock to finally come.

Gerard never blinked nor did he look away and when the countdown was over, the lights dimmed to acknowledge the fireworks he had prepared for everybody to watch. And he ended up smiling when Takumi suddenly bent forward, unbeknownst to the entire crowd, and captured Misaki's lips, kissing her with so much passion and affection he had started doubting Misaki's earlier statement that Usui Takumi was never capable of loving at all.

.

"I didn't know why we had to go to a freakin' beach when it was this damn cold and in the middle of winter."

Aoi laughed at Suzuna's ranting, and continued making a bonfire while the latter wrapped herself with that wool scarf he had given to her as a gift for Christmas. She sat on the sandy beach, staring out into the ocean despite the coldness of the weather—the extreme coldness—and when the bonfire was done, he swiftly pulled out his camera from his ever trusted lucky pack and took a shot of Suzuna whose golden hair she inherited from her father was getting blown away by the early January wind. She really looked a lot like Sakuya and Minako. At first glance she looks like Misaki, too, but Su had her own identity. And she has more confidence than his idiot best friend.

Suzuna, upon hearing his shutters clicking, turned to him to frown. He took a shot of that, too. "Stop taking pictures of me."

"You really look a lot like your idiot sister."

"Indeed. But I think she looks more like Igarashi Tora."

Aoi froze, this was the first time he heard Suzuna admit that Misaki looked like Tora—Misaki's half brother—and this was the first time, too, he had ever hear her say something with regards to that secret they've been so hell bent on keeping from everybody else to avoid speculation. He chuckled at that, and leaned forward to flick Suzuna's forehead. "Come on, you make it sound like it was Misaki's fault that she had Tora's looks in her."

"Does she not?"

"Well, of course in some way, she looks like Tora, too, but I think you two were more identical than them." Aoi laughed again. "You hate Tora so much, don't you?"

"I never make it a secret." She answered easily. "And Tora knows that, too. He threatened our family during Misa's thirteenth birthday, threatening her that I'd be taken away if she didn't come with him and become an Igarashi—you know, become a part of all that familial shit. Frankly, I think he was the reason why Dad died and Misaki nearly killed herself by overworking herself. She knew she was a bastard, Dad pretended like nothing happened even if our family was already falling apart. Tora's actions just made the demise of our family easier and faster."

"It must have been so hard on you."

"Not really. I still think nothing beats your story." To that, Aoi laughed again. Only Suzuna and Misaki could mention his also dark past without looking and sounding bothered about it. And he feels easier speaking and being with the Ayuzawa sisters than being with other people. It's like he was becoming true to himself whenever he's with them—maybe because they know his secret or maybe because the siblings has been with him for more than four years now and counting. After all, they were all family and they all had the same past they wanted no one to know about.

"And you still hate Takumi?"

"Misaki loves your brother—I could never hate him for that. I just hope they finally settle things so I would stop worrying for Misaki."

"Wait," Aoi's forehead creased. "—you knew?"

Suzuna laughed at Aoi's dumbstruck expression. "You're really dumb, Aoi-nii. We might not have the same father but Misaki-onee could never lie to me. One look and I already know something was going on when she suddenly decided to get married." She stared pointedly at Aoi. "Please don't tell me you didn't feel the same, too."

"I'll say that you were just so sharp sometimes I was wondering if you're really human." But he sighed. Of course, he had felt something… wasn't normal between the two, too. He just decided to turn a blind eye on it because Misaki wasn't telling him anything. And he didn't really want to take any action lest Misaki had knowledge about it. If there was one thing he was avoiding, it would be hurting the Ayuzawa siblings. "I thought you hated Takumi because he had taken your sister from you."

Suzuna rolled her eyes again. "Come on, nii-san. Well, of course I do feel slightly hostile about him since he had taken her away when I was still in my teens. Really, do I look old enough to be an auntie? Don't answer that. But mostly, I hate him because they married for the wrong reasons. I know there was a reason behind their all too sudden marriage and whatever it was, it wasn't because they love each other."

"You're really sharp."

"Thank you." she mouthed, accepting the canned coffee Aoi had thrown on her. "If I weren't this sharp, I would never be able to be of any help to my dear sister. Sometimes, I was beginning to wonder why I wasn't born first. She just had this hero complex, you know. She shoulders everything and had this stupid idea of helping everybody—even if they were strangers—until there wasn't anything left for her anymore. She really annoys me sometimes."

"I know, I feel the same, too." Aoi laughed in agreement. "But look at it this way; imagine that it was your sister who was in dire need of help. I'm sure had she been on that situation, there would always be someone out there who would help her even though they didn't know her by heart. People like that exists. They like helping people."

"She should have just become a Psychologist or an Environmentalist or even a Diplomat if she wanted to help out people. That way, she wouldn't be able to meet your brother."

"Ouch. If that happens, I wouldn't meet her, too."

"You're an exception." Suzuna backpedalled swiftly.

Aoi laughed. "I know. But Misaki and Takumi met for a certain reason. I'm sure whatever kind of situation they're in, they would eventually meet."

"Ah," Suzuna groaned loudly. "—that's the problem with you, Aoi-nii. You were such a romantic. How many times do I have to tell you that if you keep using your heart instead of your brain, it would lead you nowhere?"

Aoi couldn't avoid laughing, remembering the times he would say Suzuna's exact words to Misaki since they originated from the blond little sister. He had seen a lot of Sakuya's pictures in the past and he would very much admit that Suzuna really took after her father while Misaki to her Mom since they had the same shade of raven hair. Playfully, he flicked the little sister's forehead again. "I just hope Misaki would allow us to help her once they separate this March."

Suzuna stilled, surprise by the mention of the word separation. "What do you mean by separation? Separation as in annulment or separation as in divorce?" Aoi lifted up two fingers. Suzuna gasped. "They're getting a divorce?!"

"Ssh! Be quiet!" he looked around, feeling like a complete fool since there weren't many people in the beach. In fact, it was only him and Suzuna. He sighed. "Yes, since you had a bad feeling about their marriage, I figured out you need to finally know it, too."

"What do you mean?"

"Their marriage is a fraud—"

"What?! So they weren't really in love with each other?!"

Aoi nodded guiltily. "Yes. They married for some… familial reason. My brother, Gerard, told Takumi that it was in our grandfather's codicil that he should marry before he reaches his twenty seventh year—which was last year—or he'll be bounded forever to the Walker family along with me. He didn't want that and just in time, Misaki walked in to his life—"

"And used my sister to marry him!" she exploded. "And the idiot agreed! Damn!"

"Suzuna Ayuzawa, would you please try to calm down?" when Suzuna started heaving out calming inhales and exhales, Aoi sighed, too. "I was mad at first, too, because she had made such a huge decision without having my say about it. Because, you know, I would never allow your sister to do something like this to me knowing that she might end up regretting meeting my brother. She became our meal ticket to freedom and I would forever hate myself about it knowing that while I was happy and free, your sister is miserable because she fell in love with Takumi and was unable to get his heart."

"Was she really in love with him?"

"Come on, isn't that obvious enough?"

"I was trying to deny it, actually."

Aoi laughed. "So am I. I hated Ayuzawa when she did that, but then again, the moment she agreed to marry Takumi, we were already free. And she did that without asking for anything in return. She admitted, of course, that there was money involved but that came out last since her priority is freeing me and… giving you a bright future."

Suzuna cursed again, and Aoi couldn't help but winced. If there was one thing the Ayuzawa siblings are not alike, it would be the fact that Su curses more often than Misa. "Damn. She's friggin' stupid. I'd rather sell newspaper than make her do something like this."

"Come on, don't say that now. When I confronted her, she said this: My decision, my call, and my choice—none of your business."

Suzuna frowned even more. "She gets mad easily."

"Well, we had no right, after all, to interfere with her decision because it was her life. The only thing we could do for her now is support her secretly and hope that something would eventually change between her and Takumi."

"I doubt that. Your brother seemed to be as hard as a block."

"Give him some credit. We have the same genes."

"And I'd rather Misaki marry you than Takumi."

"Ew, that's really far from happening." He was laughing as he said that, trying to lighten up the mood since Suzuna looked like she was so ready to kill. "My brother might be unable to love back then but he had his reasons for turning away from affection. But I am telling you that when Misaki arrived in his life, he's finally changed—"

"Yeah, and Lucifer's once an angel, too." Suzuna bit back sardonically and sharply. "That's so clichéd, Aoi. He's a bad boy, unable to love, hates the world, he's into extreme angst-y and emo-shit kind of shit. Girl walks in with a sunny demeanor and for some reasons; he just couldn't take his eyes off her—that once already so used up, Aoi. Misaki and Takumi aren't in some kind of drama. What we have right now is reality. They had a deal and the kind of ending I'm expecting is far from a happy one. Happy endings are for fairy tales that hasn't reached denouement yet."

Aoi simply sighed. He couldn't really grasped Suzuna's way of thinking sometimes. Well, maybe it's because their brains are hardwired differently. "Had I just been lawyered? You lawyers are really so neurotic. You're better fitted to become a Psychologist."

"Probably. And the people I would most likely work on are you, my stupid sister and her stupid fake husband."

"The wedding was legal—there wasn't really just enough love."

"Please. No wonder he looked like he was being put in a death sentence when he said _I do."_

"Har har, you can't know that."

Suzuna scoffed. "Blow me."

Aoi chuckled in extreme amusement. "So, any plans?"

But she sighed. She could get mad all she wants but she would never be able to offer any help to her sister because Misaki was still thinking she didn't know a thing. "You tell me."

Aoi chuckled again. "Blow me."

.

"Hi Takumi, long time no see."

Takumi snapped his head up upon hearing that voice, annoyed that Luna had allowed another visitor into his office without prior notice. But his annoyance went into complete neutrality when, instead, he saw Kaon Umekoji, the youngest daughter of the Umekoji Industries with whom he was currently having a merge with—no thanks to Gerard's irritating persistence. He could venture out into any type of business whenever he wants without anybody's help. That Gerard forcing him to do an amalgamate just signifies how much he looks down on his abilities.

What a bastard.

He sighed. He really had no time to play with kids like Kaon. She was probably the same age as Misaki and Aoi, but this woman just looks unnaturally much younger since she was pampered too much by her annoying father. He looked down on the folders he was working on, and risked a glance on the glass frame on the side of his table, smiling inwardly at the lovely sight of his wife in an unspecified and unplanned day at a local beach when she suddenly decided to yanked him out of their house and wander around. She really likes wandering around—that renegade. But well, it wasn't like he disliked that about her.

He started to suddenly plan out a surprise getaway with her.

"Hmm, Takumi, why so cold? I came all the way here to come and see you."

Takumi snapped his eyes back at his visitor—he certainly didn't just forgot Kaon was here. Damn, only Misaki could really do wonders on his brain functions. "What are you doing here? Your father isn't here."

"I know. That's why I came." Kaon stepped inside and kicked his office door closed—and he thought he heard the soft click of the knob's lock. But he decided to simply ignore her as Ayuzawa Misaki continued to run inside his mind.

Kaon smiled at the sight of Usui Takumi. She knew a lot about him and had done a lot of research about him ever since she became aware of his existence. And to say that she was just like some other girl who craves for this guy's attention would be the understatement of the year. She had been in love with Usui Takumi ever since she first saw him in a men's magazine when he was barely seventeen. He was already working for the Walker Industries as the Vice President of Corporate Planning and Development. He had made major breakthroughs on the art of research and experimentation and he slowly made his way to the top until Gerard Walker himself hailed him as the new President and CEO of WIC. Ever since then, she had dedicated her life following Takumi's every move, going on places he frequented and secretly watching over him, making out plans so that the handsome and elusive bachelor would fall into her clutches and marry her.

"Don't you miss me?" Kaon asked as she rounded Takumi's table and stood behind him, running her little fingers on the wide expanse of his taut shoulders. She sighed dreamily; never had she thought this kind of chance would come up. Usui Takumi has always been so out of her reach—until, of course, Gerard Walker personally asked her father to help Takumi since he'd be venturing the production of shipping and airlines as well. Kaon couldn't be any more thankful. "We haven't seen each other for long."

"I don't remember seeing you at all." Takumi casually shrugged off Kaon's fingers and leaned forward his desk to read on his files. He was certainly getting distracted—not because Kaon was touching her but because the said woman is really getting into his nerves. He doesn't usually like other people touching him. It just gets into his nerves and disgusts him—until Misaki arrived, of course. "I'm really busy today, Kaon and I'm currently expecting someone important. It would be better if you leave now since I wouldn't be able to deal with you."

Kaon fake out a groan. "Hmm, you make it sound like I'm a business deal. And come on, what was it that is far more important than the daughter of a business partner?"

Just in time, she heard the soft click of the knob as it got unlocked from the outside in time Ayuzawa Misaki stepped in, looking as rugged as ever on her dark-washed jeans, buckle boots, black sweater, green neck scarf with a camera dangling over her neck while carrying a huge paper bag of something that smells too sweet and carb-y for her to eat. A frown automatically appeared on Kaon's face upon the reminder of the fact that Usui Takumi—_her _Usui Takumi—married this commoner around March just a few weeks before his birthday.

Misaki paused by the door, the smile freezing on her face as she saw a beautiful woman standing behind Takumi. Misaki was suddenly hesitant whether she should enter or not. She really should have asked Luna first whether Takumi had a visitor or not. This bad habit is getting into her nerves now. "Er, sorry, I didn't know you had a visitor—"

"She's not my visitor." Takumi cut off smoothly as he stands and started arranging his files. "Ms. Umekoji was just about to leave. She just dropped by."

Kaon's jaw dropped. Damn, the man just completely dismissed her as though she was nothing but some heap of unnecessary trash—and nobody has ever treated her that way. She cleared her throat and tried to dignify herself again as she latch her arm on Takumi's and smiled sickeningly sweet at him. "Now, isn't that just cruel? You didn't even introduced your…" she eyed Ayuzawa Misaki again, wondering what this all too perfect man had seen in this woman to go to the extremes and marry her. She looked so plain and pathetic—and so poor. She smiled at Takumi again. "—wife."

Takumi exhaled. This woman really spells irritating. "Misa, come here."

_Misa? _Kaon smothered a cruel laugh_. What lame name. _

Misaki walked towards them, she suddenly felt out of place when she saw the two. And damn, she should have dressed better. Why does she always forget that she was married to a royalty? No women married to a royalty ever dresses as _slapdashly_ as her—see? She even had to invent a new word just to describe herself! Slapdashly doesn't even exist on every dictionary she knew! She regarded Kaon in adoration. She likes dresses but she couldn't really imagine herself wearing one without getting uncomfortable in it. She still prefers jeans and cargos.

"Hello." Misaki finally greeted, smiling warmly at Kaon. "I'm Misaki, are you an acquaintance of Takumi?"

Kaon frowned at her, angry at the fact that she could simply call _her _Takumi by his name so casually as though she was too familiar with him or something. "I'm Kaon Umekoji." She smiled, too. But she was faking it since she wanted Takumi to see her at her best behavior. "I'm a friend of Takumi."

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry for suddenly entering without notice. I didn't know he had a visitor since he didn't tell me." Kaon arched an eyebrow when the ugly woman suddenly darted a pointed glance at Takumi who looked as though this woman is the only person he was seeing in the room considering the fact that he's been staring at her for quite a long time now. "You two must be catching up. I guess I'll just come back again—"

"How many times do I have to say that Ms. Umekoji's leaving already?" Takumi cut off as he finally spoke. Kaon was stunned when he suddenly yanked off her arm off his and reached out for the paper bag—that trash paper bag—Misaki was holding and placed it on top of his desk. "Stay here, Misaki. Who was it that suggested helping me with work today?"

"I didn't suggest it! You were coercing me!" Misaki swiftly clamped her mouth shut upon noticing the pointed look Kaon's been giving to her ever since she entered the room. She instantly realized the woman didn't like her so much. _Oh well, not like it matters. I got used to it by now anyway. _"Sorry. Um, anyway, Ms. Umekoji, I brought some homemade cookies, do you want some?"

"I don't eat—" she cleared her throat and forces out a smile again. "Sure. Why not? My brothers and I likes sweet stuff."

"Give her one." She instructed Takumi who suddenly fished out a small container of triangular shape cookies and handed it to her noncommittally. Misaki smiled at Kaon again. "You can stay if you want. We don't have any problem with that—"

_This bitch is really degrading me! _"No, it's okay. I just really dropped by to check out on Takumi. But maybe, you could join me for tea sometimes. I would love to get to know you."

"Of course. That would be lovely."

"Well, I guess I'm going. Thanks for this." She cringed in disgust as she leaned forward Misaki and pressed her cheek against the ugly woman. She didn't know why she did this at all when she was so averse on the idea of getting close to paupers and gold diggers like her. But then again, Takumi was watching them and she didn't really want him to see her aversion to his ugly wife. "I'll see you around."

"Sure. Be careful on driving."

"Yeah." She walked with dignity out of the office, cursing that Ayuzawa _damned whore _Misaki for coming in without prior notice as though she had all the _rights _to do that. She sneered at Luna who greeted her and when no one was finally looking, she violently dumped the disgusting plastic container to the nearest bin.

Poor Usui Takumi, he must have been coerced by that woman to marry her. She must have blackmailed him or something. It was so obvious she was using him for financial purposes! That ugly, gold-digging whore. She'd certainly find out the reason for their very sudden marriage. There must be some secret behind them since it took everyone by surprise when Gerard suddenly announced Takumi was to be married to some faceless and poor photographer. Maybe, she had seduced Gerard Walker into forcing Takumi to wed her.

_Bitch. She'll know her place soon._

_._

"You didn't tell me you had a visitor."

"Because I don't. What are you so angry about?" he sat back on his recliner again, loosening the knot of his tie before his eyes locked on the paper bag she brought with her and reached out for another plastic container of cookies she baked. "Are you sure it's poison-free?"

"What—you jerk!" wordlessly, she grabbed one of his thick folders and smashed it against his shoulder. "Don't eat that. I'll just bring it over to Aoi's place. You're so cruel."

Takumi laughed; he really enjoyed teasing his little wife. "I was just kidding."

"If this is your idea of joke, it was really tasteless." She sniffed, completely unimpressed, before she pulled out the cushion seat underneath his table since his couch was too soft for her to get comfortable and slumped down on it, accepting the piece Takumi had offered her. "By the way, who was that Kaon Umekoji woman? She looked like she was mad awhile ago." She ended up gasping, and glares pointedly at Takumi again. "You did something to her, didn't you?"

Takumi rolled his eyes, enjoying the sight of Misaki seated by the cushion as though she was sitting around their home. She really was a breath of fresh air. "When people gets mad, you always assume I'm doing something to them."

"Weren't you?"

"Just don't mind her. And I wasn't expecting her arrival, either. You, on the other hand, I expect. You were supposed to be here before lunch. I was dying out of starvation."

Misaki suddenly looked sheepish. "Sorry, Aoi and I had a lot to do at Baltimore's and I got stuck in traffic." She smiled at him, trying to look chummy. "Am I forgiven?"

"Aren't you always?"

"Hah! That was my line!" Takumi winced when Misaki suddenly kicked him—with her combat boots on—and started laughing like an idiot. This violent, little runt. "So, she was a business partner?"

He dusted his pants off that were the cause of her boots before shrugging. Nobody has ever kicked him before—not even Aoi. "Her father is. I don't even know why she was coming here."

"She said you were friends."

"I don't even remember having one."

"Punk." Misaki muttered, disenchanted. "I don't even know what girls like about you when you have such a sexist attitude."

"They say it's the eyes."

"Pardon?"

"My eyes." he repeated disinterestedly. "They keep on telling me I've got really nice eyes."

"Hah, that was really funny."

"I'm serious."

"No way."

Takumi shrugged. "I don't know either why they say that when I barely stare at people. I had this habit of looking away when people would stare at me—it makes me uncomfortable. It's like… they were trying to undress me or something. It was really disgusting." He shivered thoughtlessly, but focuses his entire attention on his food again. Finally, he decided to divert the topic. "So, what are you plans for today?"

"Helping around." She smiled again and reaches out for one of his folder that was on top of his desk and started scanning through it only to return it two minutes later. "Wow, how could you survive reading all that? That looks pretty complicated."

"It is complicated, indeed. You need not to help. I'm quite certain you're pretty useless on this kind of field—owch!" Takumi glared at Misaki when she had kicked him again. "You know, we really need to fix these violent tendencies of yours. You might be thinking I'm an alien but my body would soon give in considering the fact that you're always beating the hell out of me."

"Then maybe you should act a little bit nicer."

"I'm only nice at you."

"So, you really did something to that Umekoji woman?"

"Why was she suddenly included in our conversation?" he paused for a moment, regarding Misaki's obviously interested expression before a grin slowly broke into his lips. "You're jealous, aren't you?"

"Jealous what?" Misaki scoffed, although he clearly hit the bull's-eye. She was really jealous, who wouldn't be? But that was normal since she was still his wife. "I'm not jealous? You two weren't even doing anything that I might get jealous of. And why would I get jealous? I've got no reason to get jealous. I'm not jealous at all and I would never ever get jealous—"

"Yeah, yeah." Takumi was laughing as she ranted because she was _clearly _jealous and yet, she still looked so adorable while she was denying it. He didn't know why he suddenly felt inexplicably pleasant. "You don't have to get jealous of Kaon. You're my wife, are you not?"

She scowled at him, although what he said made her heart swell with extreme happiness. This stupid jerk really knows how to use words. Misaki decided to look away while rolling her eyes, feigning innocence. "I'm not jealous."

"Of course, you're not. You hate me, don't you?"

"I don't hate you, stupid." _On the contrary, I'm actually in love with you, you jerk. _"Stop thinking I hate you because if I really do, I wouldn't have married you."

"Then, why did you marry me?"

"Because I love—" she clamped her mouth shut while Takumi swiftly snapped his head towards her direction, startled by her accidental slip. Misaki cleared her throat and grinned at him. "Isn't it obvious? I love your brother—we've been together through thick and thin and he had helped me so many times. I think it's only rightful I repay him."

Takumi didn't know why he felt disappointed—and jealous—that it was Aoi whom Misaki loved. And he wondered why it was Aoi whom she first met but thought better of it. Had he met Misaki earlier, he was pretty certain he'd treat her the same way he had treated women back then. He would certainly reject her, too, after using her. Maybe, things would be easier for him to accept if he finds out Misaki finally decided to be with Igarashi. But then, he thought of what he might end up doing if that really happens. He might end up killing Tora. Mentally, he shook his head and turned to Misaki, who looked as though she's been waiting for his answer.

He decided to shrug. "Yeah, you've already repaid Aoi enough. Don't worry much about him now. Excuse me for a moment." He patted Misaki's head and excused himself to go the comfort room.

On the other hand, Misaki sighed. _Takumi, why are you so cold?_

**Andy**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimers: **I don't own anything.

**Dedicated to:**

Dedicated to all girls and boys out there who's in love with Usui Takumi. Damn, he's really sexy. :D

** -;- **

#19. He had everything in the tips of his fingers; or so he thought until he get to meet her. Now, more than ever, Usui Takumi wanted nothing more but to possess that amber-eyed woman who, literally speaking, came crashing into his word like a falling star. But can a love so untimely and not destined turn into something... fateful?

**-;-**

**I can't take a day without you here. You're the light that makes the darkness disappear. **

**-;-**

**Spoiler:**

"_People build walls not to keep others out. But to see who cares enough to break them."_

**A/N**_:___Another clue! Who said this? :D

_-;-_

**Twenty: **

The first thing that Kaon Umekoji did early in the morning is to do extensive research about Ayuzawa Misaki's background. And as expected, she really was no match for Usui Takumi because she was a friggin' pauper. She printed all the things she finds suspicious, planning to have someone check out her background again once her list has finally narrowed down. It was really impossible that Usui Takumi would suddenly marry that woman when he even had a record of ditching people—women, in particular—whenever those ugly bitches would suddenly announced to the public that they wanted to wed him.

She really was beginning to have some suspicions now about their wedding.

She read on about Misaki's family background. She had a little sister named Ayuzawa Suzuna and they lived in a small town in Sapporo. She rolled her eyes at that: _Pathetic countryside losers. _Her mother—Minako—died of a heart ailment when Misaki was eleven while her Dad—Sakuya—died due to a terminal blood illness when she was eighteen. She met Aoi when she was nineteen because they were attending the same University and the same course and they had started living together with her sister until she went away for a boarding school at her Law school. Her forehead creased, _Misaki and Aoi lived together at first? What, they were lovers before she met Takumi?_

She scanned through the newspaper, putting down the contact details of the reporter that has written the report before she started reading through Misaki's files again. Along with Aoi, she was working as a photographer and whenever she's in the country—or in a vacation—she works at this Maid café and Café LaTea bar as a waitress.

_Café LaTea? Isn't that a famous bar that Takumi frequents? _She's been there before countless of times with her friends. She was a good friend of Igarashi Tora, too, and they've been seen a lot of times together during the wedding. There was even a picture of the two hugging and a question has been raised whether they were in a relationship before which, Tora answered with a simple, '_I knew Misaki when she was still younger. We went to the same elementary school before.' _Kaon's eyebrow perked up in interest as she thought there could be a secret relationship between the two and that maybe, this stupid bitch was cheating on Takumi.

Kaon couldn't help but get more enraged. _Poor Takumi, this fucking bitch must really be cheating on Takumi! _She clenched her fist tightly, crumpling the edge of the picture of Ayuzawa Misaki she had printed before she smoothed it out again and tried to relax herself. She would really expose all the dirty secrets of that ugly woman! She pursed her lips, scanning through her profile again and realized that she was a travelling photographer, too, like Aoi and they had went to both local and International expeditions, too, to try out the different cultures of the world, and now, they are business partners since they were holding a small business that ventures into internal designing and renovation of places.

Kaon sniffed, still unimpressed. _Talented bitch!_

She's an active member of charity institutions and non-profitable organizations, too, and was a strong advocate of helping out the poor. She frowned at that. _She must be faking all that. _When she had gotten pretty sick of reading about fake commentaries about Ayuzawa Misaki, she snapped her laptop shut childishly and leaned back on the headboard of her bed, tapping her well manicured fingernails on her laptop while she thought of plans to bring down Ayuzawa Misaki since she had stole something that was supposedly hers.

Annoyed, she picked up her phone again and started to dial out a person whom she was aware would give her the best information that could put Ayuzawa Misaki's life to the path of destruction.

.

For the rest of the week, Misaki was either busy with photography, going out with Maria and Aoi or helping Chiyo on the preparation for her fashion gala. It was a fun event and it had kept her busy for the rest of the days. And it wasn't like she wasn't seeing Takumi either. Whenever she'd return home, it is either he was already preparing their dinner or he was waiting inside her bedroom, playing with whatever he could touch in her room like he was some little kid that needs constant attention.

Thankfully enough, her morning sickness had gradually lay low and she was able to get up on mornings now without throwing out much. Maybe it was indeed because she was always in a difficult circumstance with Takumi that's why she gets sick easily. She should really get a life now and break free from this kind of chain that strongly binds her to him before things get more complicated. As for Takumi, he gets even busier now since he had already signed a contract with the Umekoji Industries due to Gerard's plan of venturing into the shipping lines business. And it includes hanging out more with the Umekojis, especially Kaon.

Honestly speaking, she likes Kaon but the woman tends to get too clingy that it was already making her uncomfortable. But since Takumi wasn't saying anything about it, she decided to completely dismiss the idea. And besides, it was very unlikely of her to get jealous over some woman when she doesn't have the right to even feel so, considering the fact that their marriage isn't real in every sense of the word anyway. When she realized what she had done, she repeatedly hit herself for even thinking about stupid stuff. Kaon must just be really friendly of Takumi. And once again, she was extra friendly with her, too, so, maybe, she was just over thinking things—again.

Misaki decided to finally drop the ugly thoughts while she examined her camera, checking out the shots she had taken on the preparation of Chiyo's gala while she was stuck inside the toilet. It was weird that she was checking her pictures in the comfort room but since it was pretty noisy outside on the hall and there were a lot of people that keeps staring at her like she was the scum under their foot, she excused herself and went to use the toilet to think things through.

"Ne, ne, have you seen that Ayuzawa Misaki? She was never really as beautiful as rumors say."

Automatically, Misaki snapped her head up upon hearing the mention of her name. She held the camera closed to her chest and listened carefully as the conversation outside her cubicle went on.

"I know, right." The second voice agreed. "She didn't look sloppy now since Takumi-sama's money was being put into good use to her. Thanks to him, she looked like a normal human being now. I really pity Takumi-sama. There must really be some reason why he suddenly married her. It was so obvious their marriage is anything but of the normalcy. Maybe, she had seduced him into marrying her."

"Or maybe, she blackmailed Usui Takumi. He doesn't look like the type to get easily seduced. God knows I tried that already when I met him by accident on Café LaTea."

"Ah, speaking of Café LaTea, I heard that woman works there before as a barmaid."

"What? I heard she's a hostess on that bar. Really disgusting. I look far more decent than her."

"You see that Kaon Umekoji woman that was always seen hanging around with Takumi whenever he goes out with the CEO of UI? Don't you think they are more suited for each other? I bet Takumi would prefer Kaon than Misaki had he met that woman before his current wife. Misaki and Takumi? Hah, they don't fit at all."

"Heh, I wouldn't be surprise anymore if those two would suddenly get a divorce this year and Takumi would start pursuing Ms. Umekoji. She looks more respectable than that Ayuzawa Misaki woman."

"Yeah. I bet those organizations and charities she had engaged herself with is just for public appearance's sake."

"I guess so. She doesn't look that kind to me. I really wonder why Chiyo-san agreed to let her help in the preparation for her fashion gala. She looks so incompetent. But I like Aoi-kun better. Damn that Misaki woman, getting all the good men for her only. She should just go back to Sapporo and live like an ugly old lady."

The first woman giggled as she agreed to what her friend had said. "You're right. Nobody would even remember her because she was just so ineffectual and insipid. Seeing her clad in those sloppy looking clothes makes me feel like donating some of my designer clothes to her. She's just so pathetic it's really annoying me."

When they were finally gone, Misaki couldn't help but collapse back to the toilet and properly dissect the words those fashion designers had said about her. She ended up smirking. Of course she had thought about that, too. How frighteningly inappropriate she was for that guy Usui Takumi who was the dream of every woman in this world. She grabbed her sloppy bag from the floor, sensing the difference of her tattered bag from those leather and expensive bags of the woman who was aiming for her husband before she grinned bitterly.

Of course she was aware they don't fit at all. Long ago, she had already realized that kind of thing.

She fished out the magazine she had bought from one of those stalls in the mall which had Usui Takumi as a feature. It was a magazine that was originally released in England and now, copies had reached Japan, too. She smiled, he was really too handsome for his own good that sometimes, she just wishes he was everything but all these. Maybe, things would have been more normal. But then again, they were two very different people who weren't supposed to fall in love. The world she lives in is too far from the world Usui Takumi is so used to moving around. Had she been not friends with Aoi, she doubted Takumi would even spare her a second glance.

Because like what those two women had said, she was definitely ineffectual and insipid.

She dumped the magazine inside her bag again before she stepped out of the cubicle and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She was so pale—no wonder they keep on saying she was ugly. She had no color at all, and she looked damn plain. No wonder everybody hated her after she married that guy with all his flawless perfection. She sighed again, and tried to brighten her disposition before she stepped out of the comfort room and back to the hall where the others are gathered.

_Two more months… and all these would be over now._

_._

"Hi, Misaki, milk?"

Misaki stared up and was surprised to see Chiyo holding a cup of fresh warm milk on her right hand, and when she made no move to accept it, Chiyo simply smiled and placed down the cup to her table. She smiled at the small woman and uttered an apology as she finally reached out for the cup and blow on it. "Sorry, Chiyo, I was just too busy thinking about some things."

Chiyo giggled at that and she notice that the woman is far more feminine than she was. She really wondered how a timid and shy woman like her fell in love with that bastard Igarashi Tora. "Oh, trust me, I know. You must be thinking things with regards to the incident in the comfort room."

Misaki coughed at that. "P-Pardon me?"

Once again, Chiyo smiled at her. "Come on, aren't we friends now? You don't have to keep everything to yourself. No wonder everybody in this establishment thinks you're too pale and sickly-looking. You don't speak your mind at all. You keep everything to yourself until it piles up and then, before you know it, you're getting sick again."

Misaki exhaled, and decided to focus her entire attention on the milk Chiyo had bring to her. Here's an ultra rich woman, successful in everything she ventured about and yet, she still had her feet planted on the ground._ Some people, really. Why couldn't there be more people like Chiyo and Aoi? _"Things like that don't affect me anymore. I'm pretty used with people rejecting me."

"Come on, don't be like that. Am I rejecting you right now?"

"Why are you so kind to me?"

"Well, why do you think? We're both women and I understand well your situation with Takumi-kun. It must be so hard marrying someone under complicated situation such as yours and him."

She smiled again. At least she wasn't being judgmental about her relationship with Takumi. Chiyo really is, indeed, a breath of fresh air. How come people like her exists only on small numbers? "Thanks for not judging me. It's bad enough that I get judge by a lot of people these past few days. Had you done the same thing, I don't think I'd be able to take it anymore."

"Misaki, whatever decisions you made, you are still Tora's half sister. You're as stubborn as him and I think you only do decisions you would never regret in the end. I know you and Tora—you're two peas in a pod, after all."

"It isn't like we are twins or something."

Chiyo smiled. "All I'm saying is, you can always speak to me whenever you want. Tora might appear busy and nosy but he only worries about you—you are his sister, after all, and he hasn't been a good brother to you when he abandoned you and Suzuna after Sakuya-kun's death. He's just trying to keep up with you."

"I know. But now isn't really the right time. Takumi looks like he's ready to kill your _husband _whenever he'd see him lingering around. I'm really sorry about Takumi punching Tora after he kissed me when we were in Hokkaido. It was all my fault."

"It's okay. My husband deserved that—he was a bastard that day. I hated him for that, too, because, you know, it didn't sit well with me. But whenever you're feeling lonely, don't hesitate to come see me, okay? I will always welcome you warmly."

"Thanks." She lifted up the cup of milk, too and smiled at her. "And for the milk. I was really feeling sickly these past few days. And I throw up a lot, too, every morning. It was weird."

Chiyo stilled for a moment as she stared at Misaki who seemed obviously clueless about anything. She scratched the back of her head, wondering if she should really tell her some signs of pregnancy she knew of but lost the chance to say so when Misaki suddenly got called by Aoi for the design of the runway they've been arguing about ever since they started working on her fashion hall. She sighed, quickly pulling her phone out of her pocket and dialed Tora's cell.

.

"I don't really like that Umekoji _Canon _woman. She looks too clingy to me."

Misaki followed the direction Aoi was staring at and saw Kaon lingering around Takumi while her obviously clueless husband was busy reading through the stack of folders that was on her desk. Today was the last day of their preparation for Chiyo's gala and tomorrow's the big night so she was really giving her all to support Chiyo who looked like she would be hyperventilating anytime soon. Her eyes narrowed when Chiyo placed her fingers on Takumi's shoulder but decided to shrug it off before she stared down to her notepad and checked the box for the lights.

"It's _Kaon_, Aoi, not Canon. When are you going to be good at remembering names?"

Aoi scoffed at her, and scanned her long list of checklist, too, and starts stomping his foot on the ground again like some spoiled child. "Aren't you jealous at all? That woman is flirting with your husband!" he hissed under his breath, looking twice as mad as before. "You should man up and approached them now! Tell Takumi I'm calling him over!"

She smiled at Aoi and gently elbowed her amusing—yet irritating—best friend. "Aoi, it is either you man up or you'll shut up. Can't you see I'm busy?" she risked another glance over Takumi's direction again, and sighed upon seeing that Kaon had her face too close to Takumi since she seemed to be checking out what he's reading, too. "And besides, I'm already his wife. There isn't any need for me to get jealous anymore. He's chosen me to be his wife; I think that's enough to assure me that he'd only be looking at me."

"You have too much faith in him. You're really living to that classic martyr attitude of yours. I swear I'm going to hate you one of these days."

"Thanks. Now, would you please check the lights again on that corner and make sure everything's okay? I don't like failing Chiyo."

Aoi frowned at her and was muttering expletives while he walked away to check out the lights she had politely asked him to check. She sighed in relief when he eventually followed her instructions considering the fact that he was the boss and she was sort of the shadow boss. But she needs to send Aoi away because any more of seeing those two, she was certain he was going to blow some fuse now. She darted a quick glance on Takumi and Kaon again, regarding them since they do look good together, when Kaon suddenly snapped her eyes to her direction and suddenly gave her a warm smile before waving at her in a friendly way. She waved back, not wanting to look impolite when her eyes met Takumi's who suddenly eyed her, too, when Kaon waved at her. She stared at him for a few seconds, remembering the things she heard from when she was in the bathroom that just reminds her too much of their incompatibility before she proceeded to the runway to check the heavy metals they've infuse to make the runway stronger and safer to walk on.

There were green flowers and tulips that adorned the sides of the runway since Chiyo's theme is Masquerade. She had taken a liking on the era where royalties dominated the world and since she had earned enough inspiration to work on her next piece, she decided to design formal clothes for women which had a mixture of Japanese and Western styled traditional clothes. She had already seen some of the pieces she worked on and everything was really lovely that she went as far as asking for her permission so she could photograph the newly designed clothes and edit them for the book she was planning to make—a collection of her photos she had taken during the time she was travelling on different parts of the country.

Chiyo was honored, of course, to be included in her book and since she was the designer, she took multiple shots of Chiyo, too, which is now safely contained in her personal laptop.

"Misaki, the lights are already good on the back. What else?"

Misaki snapped out of her reverie and turned to Aoi who had grease all over the knees of his pants. She frowned at that. "Oh, my God, what happened with your pants? Aren't those your favorite pair?"

"Nah, don't mind this. These are all a part of working, isn't it?"

She elbowed him and turns to the metals infused on the runway and smiled at Aoi again. "You should call Chiyo now. She might want some changes on the lights, too, and the position of the projector. We need her comments on this."

"I'm on it."

Misaki rolled her eyes when Aoi winked at her in a real flirty way before she placed her checklist on the runway and planned to jump on it to test the strength of the metals. But just when she was about to jump, somebody yanked the hem of the sweater she was wearing which made her lose her balance. She gasped as her foot slipped off the stage and she stumbled back to the floor, planting her back on the hard ground, smashing the back of her head hard on the cold asphalt. Misaki winced at that. "What the hell—"

"Oh, my God, I'm so sorry!" Misaki glanced up and saw Kaon standing next to her while she was slumped down on the floor, unable to move since there was this sharp yet small pain appearing on her hips. "I'm really sorry, Misaki-san! I thought you were properly balanced—"

Misaki waved one hand to dismiss Kaon's apologies and forced out a smile even if she was in obvious pain. "No, no, it's okay. It was my fault for suddenly jumping to the—"

"Misaki!" she was startled when sets of feet came echoing towards her and next thing she knew, Chiyo, Aoi, Maria, Takumi and the other attendants in Chiyo's hall came running towards her to aid her. She was touched by a lot of people but everybody backed away when Takumi appeared and knelt next to her since she was still unable to move. He looked obviously worried and he had that murderous expression on his face when he glared at Kaon.

"What did you do?" he snarled through gritted teeth.

"It wasn't her fault." Misaki swiftly cut in as she tried to sit up. Takumi was fast as he held her back and supported her when she was trying to stand. She smiled at Kaon. "I'm really sorry. Don't worry now, I'm fine."

Kaon was already tearful when she nodded. "Are you really okay? I'm terribly sorry. I didn't mean to pull you like that. I was simply planning to tap you but the hem of your sweater clung onto my nails. I'm so sorry Misaki, Takumi."

"It's not—"

Knowing Takumi was about to say something cruel again, Misaki instantly cut him off. "I'm fine. It's okay. It's not like I'd get hurt with this. Sorry for bothering you all. You can all go back to your posts now." Whispers emerged first as some other girls pulled Kaon with them, probably to comfort her since she was still sobbing. Misaki smiled at Chiyo. "Sorry about that."

"You should be more careful." Chiyo said while smiling at her. "That was really dangerous, Misaki. The runway is three feet high."

"It wasn't clearly her fault, Chiyo." Aoi sniffed, completely unimpressed and annoyed. "That Kaon was so careless. I could kill her for this."

"Yeah, but you shouldn't. I don't want to go to the trouble of covering up a crime for you." Misaki eyed Takumi who said that and she was instantly frozen on spot when he suddenly glared at her. "And you, you ought to be more careful next time. Stop troubling everyone with your crippling clumsiness."

"Sorry."

"Whatever." She was silent as she watched him walked away. Kaon suddenly abandoned her friends and run towards Takumi but he dismissed her away. Even so, she still chased after him as he exited the Hall.

Misaki sighed. "I made him mad again."

"He was just worried at you." Chiyo told her humbly.

Aoi merely snorted. "Damn, I saw that. Kaon purposefully pulled you off the stage. If there weren't so many people here in your Hall, Chiyo, I would have murdered that bee-yotch!"

Chiyo simply exhaled. "Please don't. I don't want a murder to happen in my Hall right before my long-awaited fashion gala."

But Aoi was still fuming with anger as he pulled Misaki's arms and started checking out for bruises. He frowned when he found one just below her elbow. "I am so going to kill her tonight."

"Please don't." Misaki finally said as she forced out a smile and affectionately flicked Aoi's forehead. "I don't want to visit you in jail."

"With my influence, I doubt I'd end up in jail. It is most likely that Chiyo will be the one to get rumored as the murderer. You hate Kaon, Chiyo, don't you?"

"Yes. But I think I'm going to hate Aoi Hyoudo more if I end up in jail without valid reasons due to your so-called _influence." _She smiled sardonically at him, and turns back to Misaki again so she could smile at her. "Come on and let's put some cold compress on your elbow to prevent further bruising. It's bad for someone like you to fall down a lot. Always be careful, okay?"

Misaki nodded glumly, eyeing the doors where Takumi had exited with Kaon following after him, before she allowed Aoi and Chiyo to pull her to the infirmary on the second floor of Chiyo's Hall.

.

"Yo, stranger."

Misaki jumped, startled by Takumi's voice that suddenly appeared from the entrance to her bedroom. Her head automatically snapped to his direction since she was too preoccupied applying cold compress on her arm and shoulders since she was suffering from body aches what with the busy schedule she had even though it was just after New Year. She stared at Takumi, regarding the guy with the brownish blonde hair that stood like some God by her door, waiting for her permission if he was allowed entrance or not.

And she was never cruel to deny him with anything—not when their separation is already lurking around the corner, waiting to pounce on them the moment they start to loosen their grip to each other's hand.

She smiled a small one. "Heyya stranger."

Takumi chuckled at her return remark, and she thought her heart started swelling again. She was really having some difficulty in breathing whenever she'd look at him. When was it that she started feeling this way for this guy who was able to capture her heart without having to do anything? He went in and sat with his ankles cross over his legs on the carpeted floor. The sweatpants and sweater he wore had adorned his entire physique so well she had to casually look back to what she's doing to make sure she wouldn't ogle him much.

Her fan girl attitude these past few months is really starting to get embarrassing every arriving day. Why was she so obsessed with this guy anyway?

"It's cold over there. Why don't you sit here?" she tapped the open space next to her. Because if there was one thing she would very much rather, it would be having Takumi stay beside her—especially when they are bound to separate soon.

Takumi smiled. "I was planning to give you a massage."

Her forehead creased, but she laughed anyway. "I thought you were pretty useless on that field?"

"Shall we try?" she chuckled darkly when he suddenly reached out for her left feet, which had pain relief patches stuck all around her ankle to relive her ankle from being sore for tomorrow's event. Takumi laughed at the patches. "What the hell is this? This is so sloppily done."

"You think so, too?" she muttered, frowning at the word sloppily. She was really beginning to hate words that have to do with pathetic these days. "I guess I'm the queen of being sloppy, don't you think?"

Takumi lifted his head to her before he smirked, and looks down on her leg again to continue massaging her. "I think you'll be best at anything you'd do—especially on being sloppy, violent, clumsy and… hm, what else, oh yeah, cooking burnt muffins."

She frowned at him; thoughtlessly lifting the foot he was holding to kick him softly on the chest. Takumi laughed again, and it was so soft and affectionate that it was just able to touch everything about her. Misaki realized she would miss him once she's finally alone again but even if he tell that now to him, there's no way things would change like what the others expects once she tells him how she truly feels.

Takumi smiled, his hands warm against her skin as he looks up at Misaki again who was staring at her with such depth. He noticed the sadness behind her huge amber eyes and he wanted to kiss those sadness away but he needs to act careful on her now. "But I stil think you're the best woman I've ever met."

Misaki rolled her eyes. "Right. You probably say that to a lot of women you've previously dated."

"On the contrary, I think you're the only person I've ever given this much compliment." He laughed when she snorted, but she was pleased with another of his admission again. He could really sweet-talk with her whenever he's in the mood for it. "You don't believe me, don't you?"

"At this time of our life now, I think I'm going to believe whatever you say now."

"Hmm, keep saying that and I might not let you go for another year again." Misaki stilled, but Takumi took it the wrong way. He thought she was averse to the idea of them staying for another year again to settle what they really have for each other, thus, he decided to laugh her reaction off and looked down on her feet again he was massaging. "I was just kidding. A deal's a deal. I'll let you off the hook by March."

Misaki's grip on the cold compress she was holding tightened, and she could already feel her skin complain since her nails were already digging on the soft flesh of her palms. She didn't know why she felt that way—as though she couldn't take things anymore—but for appearance's sake, she still forced out a smile and tried to look casual about it. "You'll take care of yourself, right?"

"I think I should be the one asking you that."

"You would take good care of yourself, right?" she pressed, she didn't know—again—why she was so eager to hear that he'd be careful. Maybe because it was one of those questions she would be unable to ask him so casually anymore because they'd probably act like strangers once they accidentally met on the streets of Tokyo.

Takumi looked up at Misaki, stunned by her persistence to hear his answer, and when he saw that sparkle in her eyes that resembles something more akin to sadness, he was instantly taken and he nodded slowly. "I would. You would, too, right?"

Misaki nodded—uncaring of her own health—before she force the laugh out of her aching chest. "Don't you think it's so awkward?"

"I just wanted us to have a cool relationship, Misaki." Takumi answered her as his warm fingers continued to drew circular motions on her ankle. "I want us to be able to smile at each other when we accidentally met by the streets or on some program or party wherein we're both invited. And since we've stayed together for a year—no matter how unlikely our circumstance might be—I hope we could still smile at each other even if we've already gone our separate ways."

His words add another set of cracks on her heart again, and it sent violent electric impulses to her entire system, sending a massive jolt on everything about her that was all too painful to handle. She thought something metal punctured her heart and when he wasn't looking, her hand flew up to the area right above her heart as if it would stop the pain from continually rushing in to her veins and skin and sensory. She looked down, too, and played thoughtlessly with the cold compress she was holding.

"I doubt that's ever possible." She finally said. Well, since he was spilling his guts out, maybe, it's high time she say what lives in her brain and heart, too. "Because I think, if I saw you on the street or on the same party, I think it would be harder for me to smile at you since what we've shared is something not normal. The thing I would most likely do is probably look away and avoid you as much as possible."

Takumi had finally stop massaging her feet when she said that and the stare he had given her nearly pushed her to the edge of telling him her feelings to avoid that nightmare she's always been fearful of happening. Suddenly, he chuckled. "You're right. I guess I was asking for too much."

Her fist clenched again when he resumed massaging her and she had this strong urge to kneel down in front of him and hugged him tightly and tell him how much she loves him no matter how cold and callous and indifferent he was. But something else was stopping her. What was stopping her? She had the right to speak her mind, right? What was stopping her from telling Takumi that she loves him despite the absurdity of their situation? What was stopping her from admitting everything and asked that she wanted more, that she wanted more than one year to settle her feelings for him, to ascertain herself that it was actually nothing but infatuation. Maybe if they throw in a few more months together, she'd finally realize that Takumi's not really good for her at all and they finally could call everything quits.

But what was stopping her? What is it that stops her from asking all that? Would she be asking for too much? Was she actually asking for the impossible? Or was she only fearful that if she dares voiced that out, he'd reject her again the way he always does whenever she'd force him to open up to her.

"_I don't want money. I want something… genuine; something I can hold on to that wouldn't disappear due to a one-year limit. I wanted feelings—I need love."_

Or maybe, what she's truly afraid of is the fact that once the second time limit is over, she'd completely understand that what she truly feels for him is far from a stupid crush and infatuation and ephemeral.

"Are we always going to be so bad at this?" she couldn't avoid asking, and when Takumi looked up to her, he suddenly chuckled. Misaki forced out a smile, too. "We're really like two awkward turtles."

"Well, I've never been into a long and serious relationship before."

_It's not even a real marriage. _"Would you continue dating?"

"You really like belittling me, don't you?" he teased. "I don't think dating is ever possible for me anymore."

Once again, she tried to hope for a more acceptable answer. "Why?"

"I don't date, Misaki. I never did. What I do before, they are nothing but flings."

_Well, what about me? What do you call the deal between us? _"Of course. I nearly forgot the bad boy image."

Takumi snorted at that. "Please."

"Would you miss me?"

Once again, he laughed. "What do you think?"

"Well, with your busy schedule, I think the answer is pretty obvious."

"You really love belittling me, don't you?" he repeats again, and once again, she couldn't stop hoping for a better response coming from him. "I'd feel lonely once I'm alone here again, that would be pretty obvious. But I think it would pass."

She laughed, and along the broken whisper of, "Of course, it'll pass.", her heart had shattered completely.

Takumi finally released her feet and scrambled on a new position, leaning his back on the edge of her bed and straightened his long covered legs on the carpeted floor, stretching them. "You're still going to live with Aoi, right?"

She remembered her plans of running off to Madagascar and hide there for God knows how long until her heart is finally and probably fully healed but she didn't really want him to know her plans because it might be a lot harder for her if he was aware of her whereabouts. Because if Takumi knew where she was, she might start hoping he would suddenly appear like what he usually does and it would be harder to heal her heart again. "Yes, of course. Aoi already talk to me about it. He said something about fixing my room again." she lied through her teeth. "But we'd probably stay in Korea for half a month since there's a convention there we've been dying to attend ever since we were in college."

"I see. You've already made plans."

_To save myself, Takumi. It was all to save myself. _"Well, I can't be idling around forever, you know? I have to work. Suzuna's still studying in a really expensive Law school—"

"Hey, isn't it part of the contract that I'd continually provide for you even after we're already divorce?"

Misaki chuckled at that. "You know that I don't really need your money, don't you? You can keep that to yourself. You've already done enough, or maybe, you could simply donate them to those institutions I've joined—charity. If you wanted to help me, then, you'll be helping me by donating to them excess things you have no use for—like clothes, shoes and other things."

"What about you? After Korea, what do you plan to do next?"

"I don't know yet. That's the only plan I have in mind yet to keep myself busy after our bloody battle for legal separation." She eyed him. "What about you?"

"I was invited to England to pay my last respects to my Grandfather and after that, I'm off the hook."

"I see. I think it's better if you finally settle things with Gerard and the others. I won't be here anymore to stop you from doing murderous things whenever you're in a bad mood. I don't want to wake up one day with news reaching me that you've finally ended up in jail because of your criminal attitude."

Takumi snorted at that. "I won't kill them, okay? What about you? Are you going to go out with Tora?"

Thoughtlessly, Misaki chuckled before her hand shot out to flick Takumi's temple. "Overly jealous guy, how many times do I have to say I would never date Igarashi Tora? I don't like him, okay?"

"You kissed him, remember?"

"He jumped on me—there's a huge difference. And I don't think a day would ever come that I would ever consider going out with that guy."

"Why?"

"I don't date, Takumi." She said, repeating his earlier statement. "I never dated until you suddenly proposed marriage to me. I think that explanation is enough to drop this topic about my ever disastrous love life."

"I don't think that's really disastrous. I think yours is pretty dull."

"Yeah, and Lucifer's once an angel, too." she mumbled sardonically. "Stop teasing me, okay? It wasn't my fault that I'm uninterested. I've lived with Aoi for more than three years so I think he's one of the many reasons why I don't—ugh—date."

"Will I be an addition to that list of reasons?"

"That… would be a secret." At Takumi's snort, Misaki chuckled darkly. She tried to get off with the heavy discussion as she rolled on her back since she shifted positions, too, with her head next to Takumi. "Tomorrow's Chiyo's big day. I guess I'll be leaving early to recheck the venue again. You'd attend, right?"

"My wife and darling brother collaborated with the design of Chiyo's Hall. How could I not attend? Don't bring a car. Let's go home together."

"Then I guess we have a deal."

"Can I sleep here?" Misaki laughed at the very quick turn of their discussion; from their divorce, to their plans, to their dating life and now, to Takumi sleeping in her bedroom.

"I guess I seduced my husband again into my bed." She mumbled as casually as she could as Takumi finally jumped on her bed and laid flat on his back, too, copying her position with their heads on the edge of the bed. "Maybe I should really try that—the power of Seduction."

"You can't even look at me on mornings after _that."_

She laughed out loud and thoughtlessly elbowed him on the ribs. "Jerk!" she exclaimed, and repeatedly kicks him playfully.

"Hey! I thought you were suffering from body pain—hey, I mean it. Stop that—" Takumi chuckled when he captured her leg and carefully put it back into place. He sighed. "Don't overwork yourself, okay?"

"I should be saying that kind of precaution on you. You should eat on time, too."

"Always mind your surroundings. You look like the type to fall in a very obvious trap."

"And you should avoid meeting women inside that private conference room of yours. It was really disgusting." Misaki giggled again while Takumi simply pressed his huge palm on his face to stop her from spouting nonsense again. She removed his hand but when he suddenly clasped their fingers together and placed it atop his heart, she allowed him to do so even if by the end of the day, it would only serve as an obvious ache to her existence—a dark reminder that she was unable to get his heart. "You'd take good care of yourself, right?"

Takumi snapped his head to hers, his eyes intent on Misaki's eyes as they stared at each other before he nodded. "I will."

He continued staring at her and she started ranting out about things that would help get her mind off heavy things when Takumi suddenly pulled her to him and started kissing her senseless. Her heart hammered fast again under her ribcage that she feared it would already jumped out of her chest and joined Takumi's heart so, that way, they could be together again. Her thoughts were all over the place while he was kissing her as she thought of the many things that might happen when they weren't together anymore. She thought he would eventually meet someone again and this time, that woman would finally be the last because her duty is only to soften him up to make things easier for that final woman whom he would also be so hell bent on keeping because he'd finally realized he was actually capable of falling in love.

Takumi had stopped kissing her as they both tasted something salty in their mouth. She knew it was her tears which she was unable to stop because she knew she would never feel this kind of thing again but since she didn't want Takumi to ask or she might ruin the night by blurting out her hopeless feelings for him, Misaki pulled back Takumi's face again and continued kissing him. He was unresponsive at first but when he realized she would never talk about anything to him, he decided to be carried away by her seduction because he didn't know either what he would do to comfort Misaki. Takumi knew she was hurting but he couldn't do anything about it because it would only set things more complicated between them.

And so, the last of nights like this only belong to them alone.

.

Misaki was unable to sleep at all, as she continued to watch Takumi who was facing her with his eyes shut close, his thin band of eyelashes framing his beautiful and tantalizing eyes casted shadows across his face that just defined too much of his flawless perfection. She wondered next what would happen after all these, how she would cope and a fissure formed into her heart as it beat erratically fast again due to the extreme pain fueling it. She placed a fist on top of her chest, calming her heart since it was beating so loud she was almost fearful Takumi might be awakened by the sound of it and when it was calm enough, she slowly snuggled closer and embraced him tightly it was almost possible he would crushed. She could swear to anyone that night that the side of her pillow was too wet for her to use and so, she threw off the cushion to the cold floor where their clothes were scattered and used Takumi's muscular arm as her substitute pillow and continued staring at her beautiful husband with the ugly past like hers.

Her fingers automatically lifted on its own and without thinking, she touched the smooth skin of his face, running her fingers from his soft and messy hair to his smooth forehead down to the bridge of his nose and finally, to his slightly parted sensual lips. Tears started to water her eyes again but she forced them back inside her eyes again as she clamped her mouth shut to refrain from sobbing. She was really getting emotional all over again. She had welcomed all possibilities when she agreed to marry him March last year and now, since she had enjoyed her time staying by his side and seeing another picture of Usui Takumi, she was ready to face every single repercussion now for being this close to him.

And she wanted more to regret if it meant being this close to him for the remaining time they had.

After staring at him for another tiring and sleepless hour, she thoughtlessly reached out for her camera from the lamp table and aimed the shutter on Takumi's ethereal face. She took multiple shots of him, and when her camera was filled with nothing but him, she set it aside and returned to his side again, pulling the covers up past her shoulders—securing Takumi underneath the thick blanket, too, to keep him from getting cold and sick—before she snuggled closer to him, absorbing the warmth his body exudes because she would also miss the feel of him this close to her and finally, she snapped his eyelids closed, planning to spend a few more minutes with her husband before she gets up and leave him again.

.

"Are you okay? You look terrible."

Misaki coughed and waved her hand in dismissal of Aoi's statement as she continued to run her checklist. The attendants on Chiyo's Hall were all high-strung, too, since the event would occur about six hours from now and they were doing a last minute check and practice for the success and safety and flawlessness of the event. She checked the lights and the position of the chairs for VIPs as well as the metals infused on the stage again before she did a background check on the list of invitees, photographers—which she and Aoi were part of—and the food and beverage that would be served during the entire course of the event. There was cocktail party afterwards and Chiyo had entrusted the design of the second Hall on them, too, so she and Aoi were really busy setting things up.

It was a good thing she had decided to wear runners for today. She couldn't risk wearing heels now since she would be standing all night long and running all over the place in case something went wrong during the show. Aoi disliked what she was wearing but since she was unusually focused and too dedicated on her work today, he decided to back off. He must have notice her sour disposition today, too, and he had done the great choice of not bothering her or she might explode in irritation. Misaki didn't know why she was being so moody. Maybe because she was feeling extra dizzy today, and her stomach was acting funny again.

Was it because she only slept for three hours today? Trust her to do something so stupid and entirely reckless on the last moment.

She blinked when her eyesight started to get blur and swiftly, she shake her head because she was starting to get dizzy again. She can't risk to get sicker now since Chiyo was counting on her development skills for the success of her event. She doesn't like failing her and Aoi who had done a great risk of entrusting the entire settlement of the activity on her shoulders.

"Misaki, you're pale. Come sit for a moment." Misaki allowed Aoi to pull her to the nearest and most concealed area and when she was certain no one was looking, she carefully laid down and placed her covered arm atop her eyes to obstruct her sight of Aoi who looks extra worried at her now. "Are you okay?"

"I'm feeling a little dizzy today." She admitted before she grinned. "Believe me or not, I wasted the entire night staring at your brother while he slept. I didn't know it would have this huge impact on my performance again."

"God, you're really such a huge idiot." She exhaled when Aoi removed her arm off her face and placed his warm hand atop her forehead. "You're clammy. Have you already eaten?"

"No. I feel like I'm going to throw up if I eat. My stomach's feeling funny today. Must be the nerves."

"You didn't feel this funny when you wedded my brother."

"Don't remind me of that. It gets unusually harder and harder every day for me to look at your brother knowing we'd be separated soon."

"I see. It's about the divorce, indeed." He sighed. "Do you love him?"

"Isn't it obvious? I feel so pathetic." She frowned when tears started to spring out of her eyes again and Aoi ended up gasping inwardly. He had never seen Misaki cry before—not even when she told him the story of her life. He had always thought of her as someone stronger than him emotionally but seeing her breakdown now, it just breaks his heart to see that his best friend has been oppressed into this level because she did that fatal mistake of loving his brother. "Ah," Misaki groaned. "—my makeup's gone again. Do you mind accompanying me to the comfort room? I don't want to cause a commotion by suddenly fainting."

He nodded, trying to look like he wasn't bothered at all by her emotions. She doesn't need his pity. He knows that what she needed from him is his support. "Come on. Be careful now."

He had his arm linked around hers as they walked towards the nearest comfort room. But just when Misaki was about to wash her face with water, she suddenly covered her mouth and dash off to a vacant cubicle and bent towards the toilet and started throwing up. Aoi could only cover his mouth with his hand as she watch Misaki get sicker every damned day. He wanted to help her, too, but she wouldn't even allow anybody in to her decision making—not even her own sister.

Aoi walked towards her and started massaging her back—at least, that way, he could help her. "Misaki, are you okay? We should really go to the hospital now."

But stubbornly, Misaki shook her head. "I'll be fine—" and yet, she was unable to finish her sentence because she started throwing up again. "Go away. You don't need to see this."

"Come on, you're undergoing some kind of problem and you've already kicked me out of that. Just let me take care of you, okay?" he snapped angrily. "Don't… don't push me away. Are we best friends for nothing? You know I would never abandon you, Ayuzawa."

Misaki stared at Aoi for one second, before she flushed the toilet and got off the floor and washed her face and mouth to rid herself from the ugly and sticky sensation. "Sorry, I was just really feeling too emotional and sickly these past few days. It must be because our separation day is drawing near."

"Why don't you just admit that you love him?"

She smirked bitterly. "And why would I do? It wouldn't change anything, Aoi. He already said it; a deal's a deal. This is the ramification of me breaking the rules. It was my fault—not your brother's."

"Ayuzawa—"

"Aoi, please," she muttered under her strained breathing. She returned to the sink and washed her face with water again. "—please… just let it be. It's all going to be over soon anyway. And who knows, right? I'd get over this soon once I start not seeing him again."

"Would you really?"

"Yes." Finally, Misaki forced out a smile. "So, please, stop worrying now, okay? I don't like it whenever you worry about me."

Defeated, Aoi exhaled. "Fine. But you should promise you'd do well today. I gave Suzuna the VIP ticket Chiyo gave us and she gave me her word about her attendance. It was supposed to be a surprise for you but since I wanted you to feel a lot better now, better spoil the surprise now, right?"

She obviously beamed at the mention of the fact that Suzuna would come. It's been days since she's last seen her sister and now would be the perfect time to see her to make her feel much better. Nothing else beats the misery away but seeing someone close to you. Of course she feels better with Aoi around but she terribly misses Suzu now. Maybe she'd feel a lot better if she sees her later tonight.

"Okay." Misaki answered enthusiastically. "I'll be fine now since Suzuna is coming. I never really liked either of you two worrying about me." she swiftly reapplied some red tint on her lips and cheeks to avoid looking sickly to the eyes of other before she yanked out Aoi from the _Women's Comfort room. _It would be awkward if female attendants see Aoi standing inside the comfort room as though he had the right to be there. But well, it isn't like the guy hasn't been into female bathrooms yet. With his feminine looks, he was always able to fool other people whenever he'd dare step in the Female's CR with her when he feels too disgusted to use the male comfort room.

They were already heading back to the Hall when Chiyo appeared before them looking equally rugged as them. She must have been so stressed out with the preparation of her models. "Hey, I've been searching—"

"What the hell is that smell?" Misaki cut off as she swiftly covered her nose, her stomach started heaving again. "Whose perfume is that? It smells so bad."

"This is Chanel No. 5." Kaon, who Misaki didn't noticed at all, suddenly said as she appeared from behind Chiyo wearing such a very disappointed expression. "How could you say it smells so bad when it's one of the most expensive perfumes in the world?"

Misaki was startled, but she immediately decided to apologize since she had unintentionally embarrassed Kaon. "Oh, I'm really—"

"Misaki, have you been using that Clive Christian Imperial Majesty perfume I've given you last week? I don't notice the smell at all." Aoi suddenly cut off as he smiled sweetly at Misaki.

Misaki was obviously distracted. "Huh?" and then she remembered that expensive bottle of perfume Aoi had given her, indeed, as a present for Christmas. "Oh, yes, that perfume. Yeah, I've been using that, why?"

Aoi chuckled; while Chiyo could only roll her eyes since she was pretty certain Aoi is going to say something cruel again. He was unusually good at that these past few days ever since the accident between Kaon and Misaki. "No wonder you don't recognized Umekoji's Chanel No. 5, that was so thousands of years ago. Umekoji, weren't you updated at all about the latest release of Clive Christian? They produced really lovely perfumes. You can buy a Clive Christian, right?"

Kaon's eyes rounded because this Aoi Hyoudo person just openly asked her about her family's coffers. And since he had such a loud voice, everybody was staring at them now, waiting for her answer. "O-Of course—"

Her mouth drop when Aoi merely rolled his sharp feline eyes and waved his hand in dismiss. "Whatever, not like I care, right? Well, Chiyo, shall we discuss the things we're to discuss to somewhere more private? I mean for authorized personnel only?" he eyed Kaon Umekoji again from head to toe before he turned to Misaki and smiled. "Come on, I think you're right? I'm getting sick of Chanel No. 5, too. It's getting a bit stuffy here. Umekoji, we'll be seeing you, okay?"

Kaon forced out a smile as she nodded. "Yeah. Sure. I'd see you later."

But Aoi chuckled cruelly again as though Kaon had said something funny. "Whatever. I really wished I wouldn't see you at all. Your perfume smells funny."

Chiyo was only holding her laughter back in while Misaki was still confused over what happened since she was still bothered by the scent of Kaon's perfume. She never really liked perfumes but since Aoi looks like he's going to kill her if she didn't use the perfumes he's been buying for her, she was more like coerced to use them. The other perfumes were given to Suzuna, though.

"I can't believe you said that to her!" Chiyo hissed while giggling. "Her expression was terrible. Aoi, you are so cruel. I am so glad I am on your good side."

Aoi merely rolled his eyes. "I really hate that woman. I hope she falls off a cliff."

"And for your information, Coco Chanel's Chanel No. 5 is, like, worth One thousand and eight hundred fifty dollars."

"Who cares? I've given the Ayuzawa sisters a Clive Christian which is worth two hundred and fifteen thousand dollars and I remembered giving you one, too, two Christmases ago, so you should have better knowledge now about how much that costs!"

When she finally recovered from the scent, Misaki eyed Aoi again and smack him on the head. "You cruel runt, what you said to Kaon was really cruel."

Aoi merely rolled his eyes. "She'll survive that. And just let her be! You know her perfume really smells funny."

To that, Misaki would never disagree. Aoi wouldn't buy anything now anyway knowing she thought the same, too. "I thought it smelled like some heap of trash." She admitted sheepishly. And to her surprise, both Chiyo and Aoi suddenly went into a series of comical and raucous bout of heavy laughter. Her forehead creased. "It is either you agree with me or you two are teasing the hell out of me." she mumbled irritably.

Chiyo raised her hand, trying to contain her laughter since she was usually a compose and collected woman. "I was agreeing with you. I was agreeing with you."

But Aoi was still laughing. "Misaki doesn't care about perfumes and their prices—that's what I love about her. Come on and let's get some food on your system before you kill me with your punch lines again." she was still confused, but she had allowed the two—who were still sniggering—to pull her towards the buffet room.

From the spot they were previously at, Kaon glared at Ayuzawa Misaki wrathfully.

.

**Despite some lines being edited, I still decided to keep this footnotes just in case some lines were familiar to you—because those are lines I've gotten from my favorite movies because they seem really funny and interesting to add in this story. Hopefully, there wouldn't be any problems now—no reports, whatsoever, because I did my best to edit this and remove the parts that are reported to be plagiarized. I almost gave up in this story as well. But hopefully, things would get better now. :D**

**Read on!**

"_**Heyya, stranger.":**__ a line from Mr. and Mrs. Smith right after Jane wakes and saw John Smith bringing food for her._

"_**I just wanted us to have a cool relationship…" "I doubt that's ever possible…" conversation of Misaki and Takumi:**__ is indeed related from the hit Korean series Princess Hours. _

_**Chanel No. 5 by Mademoiselle Coco Chanel:**__ it costs 1, 850$ and dominated the fourth spot of the most expensive perfumes for women. It was considered as the most fabulous perfume of the high fashion world (and I dreamed of owning one, too. Too bad it's too expensive. :O.)_

_**Imperial Majesty by Clive Christian:**__ is the world's most expensive and fanciest perfume that ever existed. The bottle's design is carved out for royalty with a color made out of 18-carat gold and it has a five-carat diamond stuck on its collar. Each bottle is delivered by a Bentley (nice!) and it has a limited edition since not much can buy such an expensive perfume. (I wanted to have this, too.) (And however Aoi manage to buy more than three already is a mystery even to me.)_

_**P.S.:**__ All information aforementioned are all based from Google. _

_And yes, haha. Because I love Princess Hours so much, this story is loosely related to that Korean series. I really love Eun Yoon Hye. She's so lovely, don't you think? I love the manga, too. It was entitled __**Goong**__ which equally translated as the Korean term for Palace. It started airing some time ago when I was on my last year of elementary school and even up until now, I'm still pretty addicted to that series. I recommend you to watch that. _

_I hope you like this chapter. I'm going to make you all cry more on the upcoming chapters. _

_Thanks for reading and as always, do tell me what you think. Let's make some more noise, people!_

_LotsaLove, _

**Andy**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimers: **I don't own anything.

**Dedicated to:**

Dedicated to all girls and boys out there who's in love with Usui Takumi. Damn, he's really sexy. :D

** -;- **

#19. He had everything in the tips of his fingers; or so he thought until he get to meet her. Now, more than ever, Usui Takumi wanted nothing more but to possess that amber-eyed woman who, literally speaking, came crashing into his word like a falling star. But can a love so untimely and not destined turn into something... fateful?

**-;-**

**I can't take a day without you here. You're the light that makes the darkness disappear. **

**-;-**

**Spoiler:**

"_I love you, and it's getting damned worst!"_

**A/N**_:___Another clue! Who said this? :D

_-;-_

**Twenty One: **

Aoi was pretty certain something was wrong with the twenty two year old woman the moment he had laid his sharp and feline eyes on her. Kaon Umekoji was too friendly with Misaki, too clingy with Takumi and definitely too obnoxious and irritating for him. He wasn't even sure why his stupid brother and his idiotic best friend puts up with the unpleasantness of the woman. She was just so annoying and clingy and fake that he and Chiyo could easily see right through her façade. She was a pretentious little bitch who was obviously aiming for Takumi and already, he could imagine the disagreement her very presence would put amidst him and Takumi had his brother agree to go out with the woman after his divorce with Ayuzawa.

Saying he dislikes her would be the understatement of the year because he didn't just totally dislike her. His feeling is something deeper and adept. In fact, Aoi find that Kaon woman detestable… objectionable and had there been a chance, he would definitely stay off her path because he might end up doing something he usually doesn't do: push someone off a cliff.

"You look like you're going to puke."

Aoi sneered at Ayuzawa Suzuna who looked absolutely dashing and smart—and definitely as beautiful as her sister—on her simple long sleeve, off shoulder and soft white colored satin dress. Suzuna dresses too simply for her own good—similar to her sister—and thanks to him, they were able to dress a lot better now since they were following his suggestions on what they should wear whenever they'd attend parties or formal gatherings. He didn't know why the Ayuzawa siblings is so averse on dressing up when they have bodies to die for and beauty to flaunt on the entire universe.

Sometimes, he just wanted to hit the two for being stupid and idiotic on the wrong moments.

"I'm not going to puke." He mumbled, still glaring daggers towards Kaon's directions who was so busy bothering the Usui couple when he wouldn't even dare do that since he was too keen and adamant on giving the two some privacy and alone time. "Look at that woman."

"Woman who?"

"That ugly bitch that was bothering Misaki and Takumi."

Suzuna followed where Aoi's gaze was leading him and, indeed, saw a petite woman with cropped hair and slender figure standing next to Takumi, looking more like she was the wife instead of her sister. Automatically, her eyebrow rose. "Who. The. Hell. Is. That. Ugly. Woman?" she asked Aoi, word by word. "She wasn't supposed to be there, is she not? Can't she see that Takumi-nii and Misaki doesn't need and extra companion?"

"Well, you tell me. You're idiot sister and my idiot brother doesn't even have the guts to kick her away. Why the hell did Chiyo invited that woman anyway?" _I'm going to give a piece of my brain to that Chiyo later._

"Come with me." Aoi gasped when Suzuna suddenly grabbed his hand and started weaving through the crowd, dragging him with her as they approached the Usui couple. When Misaki notice their presence, she beamed obviously at the sight of Suzuna and tugged on the hem of Takumi's fitted black suit vest who instantly snapped his head towards their direction and produced a small grin. Kaon stared their way, too, and Aoi noticed how her eyebrow raise the slightest while staring at Suzuna.

_Hah! Take that! She's prettier than you, betch!_

"Suzuna!" Misaki exclaimed and walks forward them to hug _the sister. _"Oh, my God, you're so pretty!" and then she eyed Takumi. "What do you think of my sister, Takumi?"

Takumi nodded at Suzuna and lowered his head the slightest. "Good evening, Su."

"Good evening, Takumi." Suzuna greeted back, mirroring Takumi's emotionless tone. Aoi thought he wanted to laugh at the two. "I see that both of you are busy. How are you doing?"

"Fine." Misaki answered enthusiastically—too enthusiastic. "We're doing fine."

"How's Law school?" Takumi asked.

"Better. I've been studying a lot of cases lately and I was thinking of passing up a new law."

Misaki's forehead creased. "New law?"

"Yes, you know, cases that could be filed against people who bothers couples when it was so obvious they needed privacy." Discreetly, she eyed Kaon Umekoji who obviously understood what she meant by that and whose eyes automatically narrowed. "How are you doing, my dear brother-in-law?"

Takumi chuckled darkly because he obviously understood what Suzuna meant by her earlier statement. "I'm fairing well, too, dear sister-in-law. Have you seen Chiyo already?"

"Yeah. I've greeted her on the backstage awhile ago. She looked harassed."

"Oh, by the way, how mean of me." Misaki smiled widely before she slightly turned to Kaon and smiled. "Suzuna, do meet Umekoji Kaon-san. She's the daughter of the Umekoji Industries, Takumi's new business partner in the shipping lines business. Kaon, this is my sister, Suzuna. She'll be the future lawyer of our family. She's currently in her third year in college."

Kaon produced an ultra sickeningly sweet smile and lends out her hand to Suzuna. "Hello, Ayuzawa-san, do call me Kaon. I heard a lot of good things about you. Ever since your appearance on Misaki and Takumi's wedding, you've already gotten my attention."

Suzuna's expression remained neutral as she accepted Kaon's handshake. "Is that so? That's too bad, then. I don't really like it whenever I'm getting another set of stalkers."

Aoi actually had the nerve to chuckle openly while Takumi simply looked away and cleared his throat to make sure nobody would notice his obvious enthusiasm and amusement to Misaki's blunt little sister. _Go, go, Suzuna! _Aoi thought mentally.

On the other hand, Misaki cleared her throat, too; startled by Suzuna's snide remark. "Suzuna." She reprimanded her easily, before eyeing Kaon. "She's a lawyer."

Kaon's eyes were already narrowed dangerously—Aoi and Suzuna notice that clearly—but since Takumi was present, she decided to simply smile at Misaki to earn everybody's favor. "It's fine. I guess the way I've said it came out wrong. But I'm really glad I've met you, Ayuzawa-san. It was such an honor meeting the future defenders of our country."

Aoi merely rolled her eyes while Suzuna finally decided to ignore her and gazes at the couple. "Misaki-nee, Takumi-kun, shall we go get our seats now? Chiyo-chan's been looking for us ever since I showed myself in the backstage." Sweetly, she smiled a sinister one at Kaon, clearly dismissing her. "We'll see you _later, _Umekoji." And without a word, she pulled Takumi—while Aoi held Misaki's arm—and they went off to their respective seats.

Aoi was secretly laughing all the way. _Ladies and gentlemen, Suzuna Ayuzawa nailed it!_

_._

Misaki was definitely not stupid but she had clearly notice the deadly exchange between Kaon and her little sister Suzuna before the start of Chiyo's gala. But since she already became busy with further preparation and development of the other places, she simply shrugged off the earlier discussion as the obvious product whenever Suzuna is in one of her moods. She doesn't really like social gatherings like this since she'd rather the company of a wall and she decided to apologize to Kaon after the event to make sure there were no hard feelings between her and her sister.

Aoi and Chiyo—and now, Suzuna—might not really like the woman but she hasn't done anything to her that could make her hate Kaon. In fact, she looked like a sweet, little thing that just needs attention since she was still young. Maybe, just maybe, she harbors a secret crush on Takumi. Well, who wouldn't, right? The guy was just so perfect even some of his kind prefers him than women. And besides, he looked extra dashing today, wearing nothing but a pair of dark colored dress pants, light blue dress shirt and a fitted black suit vest that just complimented his entire stature and gave emphasis to those hidden muscles that was usually covered by his always formal suit.

At the reminder that Kaon might have a crush on Takumi, she instantly felt jealous of her.

"Misaki," Automatically, Misaki snapped her head towards Takumi's direction when he reappeared out of nowhere and stands next to her by the terrace. The gala was already over and since they were invited, too, on the cocktail party Chiyo held, they decided to stay for a few more hours before they leave. Suzuna's apartment was pretty far and she offered her to stay in their home but Suzuna declined her offer politely and told them Aoi had already arranged for her to stay in their previous house. Well, it was fine with her. If there was another person she considered Suzuna's safe with, it would be none other than with Aoi.

Misaki smiled at Takumi as he took the space next to her. "Yo, having fun?"

"I only came here because you and Aoi came. I didn't come here to enjoy at all."

"Always the bad boy, Takumi, huh?" she muttered with a roll of her eyes. She doesn't totally get this man, or why was it so hard for him to simply say he was having fun for Chiyo's sake. "I don't really get you at all."

"Well, aren't we two entirely different beings?"

She snickered at that, but nods in agreement anyway. "You're right." _We're just two different people who aren't allowed to be together. _"Have you seen our siblings?"

"Suzuna was so cool awhile ago."

Her forehead creased. "When? Why? How?"

"If you didn't understand it, then, it doesn't matter." He smirked at her again before he looked down on the garden below then and turned to Misaki. "Want to walk around over there? Chiyo's Hall had a really nice location. There's a cliff over there, too."

Misaki looked over the direction Takumi was staring at before she checked the foot trail—it was a stony path. But she would very much rather be with him now on any place in the world even if she was wearing extremely high heels than stay here—in this slightly boring party, indeed—and so, she immediately agreed and followed him when he walked towards the spiral staircase on the side of the terrace that would lead them to the trail below. They abandoned their drinks on the trail and started weaving a slow walk towards the natural scenery behind Chiyo's Hall.

"Don't those heels bother you?"

Misaki laughed but nods anyway. "It does bother me. In a minute, I'll just remove them—"

"Let me." she was startled when Takumi wordlessly carried her up to his arms—where she fitted easily—and placed him on a living rock and started removing her strappy heels. "This pair is pretty strappy."

She giggled again. "Blame Aoi. I don't know why he's so good on dressing up people. He should have taken the same course as Chiyo and become a fashion designer as well. I bet he'd be successful."

"If he did that, he wouldn't meet you."

"I don't think so. I think Aoi and I's meeting would occur no matter what." Takumi eyed Misaki in confusion because he certainly didn't understand what she meant by that.

On the other hand, Misaki smiled. Of course she and Aoi are bound to meet. Igarashi Tora is her half brother while being Takumi's cousin, too. And since Aoi is Takumi's half brother, too, of course, it would only be natural for Aoi to know Tora, too. And then, a little more manipulation from fate and their paths would eventually cross. No matter what the situation may be, her path is surely to cross that of Aoi's path… because Aoi's path would eventually lead her into meeting—and marrying—Usui Takumi.

When her death trap shoes are finally off her feet, Misaki jumped off the boulder and smiled at Takumi. "Come on. I wanted to see that cliff you are so fascinated about."

"Did you honestly think I would allow you to walk in this kind of path bare footed?"

"Er, then why did you remove my shoes?"

"Come ride me."

"What—you pervert!"

Takumi ended up rolling his emerald green eyes. "That isn't what I was talking about, you pervert woman. Come ride my back, stupid." When Misaki still hesitated, he shot his hands out and roughly pulled her to him before he throw her carefully on his back and started trekking. Misaki squirmed uncomfortably behind Takumi. He chuckled at her awkwardness. "I don't understand why you are still so awkward about us when we've already go all the way."

Misaki snorted at Takumi, although she was pretty embarrassed over his straightforwardness. "Pervert." He laughed, at that sounded like melody to her ears. She didn't know why he was always so adorable in her eyes. Maybe, it was really because she was so into him that no matter what he does, it would always looked so favorable to her. Hopefully, this kind of obsessive feeling would pass as time go by since it might be a long time again before she sees again this man who had played such a big part in her life.

"You're so heavy." Takumi teased, trying to make some small and easy conversation. He laughed when Misaki fisted his chest. "I want to commend you on the design of the fashion and party hall tonight. You did wonderful."

"Thanks. I guess I was able to absorb a few of Aoi's incredible talent." Misaki was absolutely pleased. A lot of people commended her, too, since the designs they've put on Chiyo's hall was fantastic. But nothing really beats the praise coming from that person you like. "But my feet really hurt. I guess I'm going to be forever unable to survive wearing heels."

"If you're uncomfortable with them, you shouldn't have bothered to wear them. You look good with sneakers anyway, and I like the way you look whenever you're in runners."

She rolled her eyes at that. "I can't believe you're saying that. That's where the big problem originates, you know? The problem I show I look. I married you—and you live in such a high class world—I don't want to look sloppy while standing next to you. People would talk—again."

"People always talk, but I don't care about that at all."

"Easy for you to say since you're always getting appraisals."

"Ayuzawa," she always returns to being an Ayuzawa whenever he gets into serious conversations with her. And she couldn't help but smile because, whenever he'd say her name, it always sounded like there were some hidden meaning behind it—like he was revering her. "—I married you not because I wanted you to change. You can wear paper bag whenever you want on every formal party we'd join and I could care less about it. People can talk, they were only voicing out their opinion. But it would never matter at all since that's the only thing they can do; that's the only thing they are good at: talking. What matters is what I'm going to say."

She was silent for a moment, before she decided to tilt her face towards his direction so she could look at him. "Well, what can you say about the runners?"

Takumi chuckled darkly, and once again, butterflies started to ram inside her stomach violently. "I think you looked hotter wearing sneakers than heels."

She punched him on the chest again because he's starting to act like some pervert—again—but deep inside, she was terribly pleased. This stupid guy really knows how to sweet talked her. "Pervert."

"Is that all you're ever going to say to me? I was always praising you and because of your twisted way of taking my words, you always make it look like I'm really a pervert."

She laughed at that. "I think that was a compliment, too."

"Right."

Misaki giggled, before she swiftly leaned forward and peck Takumi on the side of his neck. "Thanks." She muttered while blushing. She could swear to any god right now that she would never do such an embarrassing thing ever again. "You always know what to say to make me feel better—you really are the ever notorious lover of women."

"Is that an insult?" he chuckled. "The last part, I mean? I'm beginning to think you've just compared me to that favorite character of yours."

"I didn't even mention Casanova's name."

"There, you've said it."

Misaki laughed lightly, holding on to Takumi tight when he suddenly adjusted her on his back, lifting her up partially and she started wondering how romantic this kind of thing was, and wishing moments like this would last forever. "You should be honored. I _love _Giaccomo Casanova."

Takumi merely snorted at her. "I don't sleep around with nuns and married women."

"Hmm… I guess so." Another laugh. "By the way, you haven't told me yet why you think Suzu was cool? Is it because she's a lawyer?"

"Stupid. Your sister has an obvious repugnance towards Kaon, didn't you noticed that at all?"

Misaki paused momentarily, before she started laughing again. "I was beginning to think that our siblings are quite one and the same."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Aoi hates Kaon, too, and I really don't know why."

"I'm not surprised at all. Aoi hates everyone—he was never the type to easily soften up around people. That's why I was really wondering how you were able to get along with that guy. He's a brat, you know. Even I was having trouble, back then, dealing with him." slightly, he tilted his face, too, so he could get a glimpse of her. "How did you two got along so well anyway?"

Misaki chuckled darkly, remembering the first time they met when they were first year in college. "He dumped my food by accident."

"And?"

"And I hit him with a tray."

"You what?!" Takumi exclaimed in obvious surprise.

"We were friends ever since then. We don't really get along much either but, well, maybe, we just clicked. Aoi was a piece of art. Our classmates were immediately drawn to him on his first day yet, he all but dismissed them. Everybody fears him since he was so brutally frank and cruel—except me, I guess. So, after I hit him with my food tray, he apologized to me and ever since then, we've been friends."

Takumi was quiet for another long minute, dissecting every word Misaki had uttered as he continued walking towards that cliff he wanted to see, carrying the woman he was so fond of on his back since he could never thought of ever allowing her to walk bare footed on such a rough road—or even though it was a smooth one, too. "Well, I would never dare try to understand your relationship with Aoi since both of you are weird. But I'm really glad you're his best friend. He keeps on telling me that he has found a family on you and Suzuna."

"Why are you glad I'm his best friend?"

"Because I think, he had begun to change when he met you."

"Well, what about you? Did you change when you met me?"

Takumi was quiet for a moment, and Misaki wondered if she stepped on a landmine again. With Takumi, she had to mind every word she would spit out because it might trigger something that she wasn't allowed to touch at all—like his familial past. She never really found it difficult to speak with Aoi with regards to his family. Even Suzuna could speak fairly calm and not hesitant with him about that. But with Takumi, every single thing seemed to be utterly difficult and should be avoided. But that isn't what's deterring her. If there is one thing she would very much want to dig on about, it would be knowing Takumi's history because she wanted to get to know him better.

And it would only happen if he finally starts speaking his mind out to her since, ever since they met and stayed together, he never really did tell her anything; just little bits of information that doesn't point out who he really was.

"I became happier when I met you." he finally answered, and she was slightly stupefied when he admitted such thing. "I'm pretty sure that wouldn't change over time—and I never regretted being happy, either—that much I'm quite certain of."

Misaki smiled secretly, thanking God that she was on his back and that there was no way he would see—and know—how pleased she was that he admitted he was happy meeting with her and that he became happy when he met her. Well, it wasn't everyday that this Usui Takumi would build his guts and admit that he likes staying together with her. And if she would have to put the count on her finger, it would only be a total of two times that Takumi actually had the nerve to declare that he had liked the idea of her around him. He was never one to own up his real thoughts.

"Well, what about you? Are you happy being with me?"

Finally, Misaki released the giggle that was building up inside her throat. "Aren't I always?"

"Right. Aren't you always."

"Okay then, tell me what you like about me."

Takumi chuckled, tilting his head slightly so he could stare at the woman behind him who's beginning to act like some slum book again. But she looked so eager to know his answer so; he adjusted her on his back first before he shrugged. They were near the cliff now. "Your eyes."

Misaki's forehead creased. "My eyes?"

"I told you already about it. It's the way you look at me. Nobody has ever looked at me that way before." another shrug. "And when I found out you were Aoi's best friend—that Misa woman he's always ranting about whenever I'd check out on him—all the more I have liked you more."

"So," Misaki giggled again, and Takumi wondered if she had mood disorder with the way her disposition seemed to be changing from interested to giggly to being giddy. "—you like me?"

"Of course I like you. I wouldn't have married you if I don't in the least. I would have immediately sent you off to jail when I asked my guards to capture you while you were on the lobby."

"Oh yeah, those guards." Misaki frowned. "I remember they were being forceful. I thought I was going to get myself killed."

"I wouldn't do that, stupid."

"Then…"

When she didn't speak, Takumi tilted his head again to gaze at her. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Ayuzawa," once again, she was always Ayuzawa when he would want something from her. "—you can always ask me anything you want. Don't you think it's one of the privileges of being my wife? No normal people could actually get a proper answer from me."

Misaki frowned at him. "You make it sound like I owe you a lot of things."

"The question?"

"You might get mad."

"If you didn't spit out, I would end up thinking it's a negative question more than necessary."

She sighed; he was just too forceful sometimes. "Well, aren't you interested at me, at least, in some way?" she decided to rephrase that. "Did you ever think that I was, in some way, actually interesting?" He chuckled at that, and Misaki ended up frowning. "I knew you would make fun of that question. Forget it. I'm getting off—"

She flinched when Takumi suddenly squeezed the flesh of her thigh and tightened his grip on her, not willing to let her go. She sighed at that. _If only… _"Relax, okay? You always make me look like I'm the bad guy here."

"Aren't you always?"

"You're right, aren't I always?" another deep rumbling chuckle. "But calm down for a moment. I would answer that question. I was just planning out some kind of different and strategic approach."

Her forehead creased. "What approach?"

"Hmm," he hummed, and there was another stretching period of silence as he continued to walk—with her striding him on the back—towards the cliff he was talking about. One thing she knew about Usui Takumi was the fact that he loves nature, too, like her and Aoi. "—of course I'm interested in you. I think you're the only person I've ever felt this interested in."

Misaki huffed, still unimpressed. "That line's getting old."

And once again, he chuckled. "But I mean it. I was usually averse to being with one woman for a longer period of time."

"I don't believe you. You only put up with me because of the contract."

Takumi sighed. "Well, that's partially you. I wasn't totally that interested in you. I was only interested with the fact that after marrying you, I'd be free and then, you're off—no strings attached. But I guess, being with you has its own perks. I got pretty attached with you along the way."

Once again, Misaki's heart swelled with explicit happiness. But she concealed that well, not wanting to destroy the current mood with her too personal feeling for Takumi. "Does that explain your too often explosion and hostility towards your personnel—and sometimes, Aoi—whenever I would suddenly disappear to some God-forsaken place?"

He nodded. "Yes. So don't ever do that again. Everybody thinks I'm transforming into some kind of mutant whenever the search squad I would contact to find you immediately would fail to do so."

"Search squad? You have a search squad set for me?!" she asks in extreme disbelief.

Takumi simply laugh, and that sounded beautiful to her hearing. "Well, who do you think I am if I don't even have my own search and rescue team for you? And besides, you're my wife. I have my eyes set on every place where you'll be. If there was one thing I would bother to do, that would be following every step you'd make."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean that I would always be in a place where I can see all of your movements."

"Ah," Misaki groaned. "—it's your inner stalking tendencies speaking again."

"If that is what you may call in your vocabulary, then I guess you're the only person I ever reacted this way; stalking, I mean? I don't usually go following people around. I just had this strong urge to look out for you whenever I can't seem to see you anywhere."

"Damn, you really know how to do sweet-talking with me."

Takumi was already laughing when he tilted his face again and sneaks a peek on Misaki's defeated expression. "Sweet-talking?" he asked. "What was that?"

"You know, saying things I really like to hear and making me feel squiggly inside? That's called sweet-talking. And because you're so good at it, maybe you're really a professional saying all these stuff your women likes to hear." She sighed. "You really are a notorious lover of women; a great flirt. I don't understand your genes at all. Aoi used to do that to me, too, back then."

"He does?"

"Yeah, when he needs something: like borrowing my camera or some of my clothes. Or if he wanted some of my clothes because there weren't enough rags in the houses. I'm telling you, your brother is a big jerk, too, like you."

"Well, were brothers, aren't we? We have the same genes, after all."

Misaki chuckled, too, and when they finally reached that cliff that just overlooks too much of nature, she decided to get off Takumi who allowed her off his back; he must have felt great exhaustion, too, for carrying her from such distance. Chiyo's Hall was perched atop a hill with a cliff that overlooks the entirety of the bright and outstanding city of Tokyo, and Misaki never ever thought that she would have the chance to see such a place with someone who, had she not met by fate, was someone too far-fetch for her to reach. She pulled out her camera that was always hanging over her neck and took multiple shots of the bright city, before she decided to take three steps back and captured Takumi's strong and broad back along with the gleaming lights as his background.

He really was someone that was way too out of her league.

"Do you like the nature?" she asked, trying to open up another easy conversation even if she already had that confirmed.

Takumi nodded. "Yeah, but not much. I just like seeing them from time to time. Aoi seems to like nature so much that I wanted to know what's likeable about it. After all, it was just a collection of untrimmed vegetation and weirdly shaped trees."

"And wildflowers."

He returned his gaze back to her. "You like nature, too?"

"What can I say? I was surrounded with one ever since I was a kid so I guess that kind of stuck." Misaki smiled at Takumi again, committing into memory that childish expression he seemed to be wearing more and more now these past few days. "It tends to calm one down whenever they're missing something. So, if you're feeling sad about anything, you should go to the places where you'd often spot me and enjoy the scenery. I guarantee you that it would lessen the depression and stress."

"Will I see you there?"

Misaki stilled, and she snapped her head towards Takumi, startled by his sudden question that caught her totally off guard. Does that mean he still wanted to see her even if their marriage is already over? "You still want to see me… even if we're done?" she couldn't resist asking.

Takumi smiled. "You're not just a somebody in my life, Ayuzawa." Once again, she was Ayuzawa to him whenever he was saying some things he doesn't normally say. "Of course I would always want to see you. Is that really a question you're supposed to ask?"

Misaki forced out a laugh and she decided to stare back at the view to rid herself from the depression that was building up inside her again. "You don't have to feel too indebted on me. In exchange of marrying you, you have given me more than I deserved and expected. Ours might not be normal but we both benefitted off this marriage." She smiled at him again, and she notice he had that kind of expression as though he wanted to say something but couldn't really do so—as though something was stopping him. "We'll see each other again if we're bound to see each other."

Takumi exhaled, and he, too, decided to take his eyes off hers. "You're right." Although he was quite certain that for someone like Ayuzawa Misaki, she would probably forget him a lot faster and easier than he was capable of doing to her.

But without their knowledge, they didn't notice the slender figure that was hiding on a nearby tree that has been following the two of them all along.

.

Kaon was in extreme disbelief—and happiness—as soon as she returned back to Chiyo's Hall after listening eagerly to the conversation between Ayuzawa Misaki and Usui Takumi. It was bogus, it was fucking bogus, after all—their marriage, that is! She couldn't contain her happiness when she found such a useful information and what's left to do now is to use that against Ayuzawa Misaki and then, Takumi would finally belong to her. They were not meant to stay together for a long period of time, after all. Their marriage had a time limit and maybe, once that time limit is over—which seemed to be not too long from now—she would finally have the chance to be with Takumi.

And she was fucking right all along! Takumi was never in love with Misaki which doesn't give her—along with that bitch sister of hers—to act so cocky on her. Because after all, everything about their relationship is fucking bogus and made up! And she would never be able to make friends like Chiyo Kurakano and Aoi Hyoudo had she not married Usui Takumi. And what's worst is she only married him for money!

Hah, that bitch! That scheming bitch! She was able to fool everyone with her modesty and generosity when everything about that woman is fucking fraud! Coy and demure she was when in truth, she was a good example of some pathetic gold digging bitch! Her eyebrows rose immediately when she spotted Ayuzawa Suzuna on some corner sharing a conversation with Aoi, Chiyo and that also successful businessman and bachelor, Igarashi Tora that was once rumored with that bitch Ayuzawa Misaki. A small smile appeared on her glossy lips and she smiled when a roaming maître d' passed by her and offered her a drink. She accepted the wine glass and started making her way towards them, a plan already hatching on her brain.

"Hi." She greeted the four with such enthusiasm and opted to stand right in front of Suzuna, holding up the wine glass on one hand. "Mind if I join in?"

Kaon remained smiling even if she clearly heard Aoi Hyoudo mutter a low "Yes." while Igarashi Tora answered a polite, "No." before darting a glance at Aoi.

She stared at Igarashi, feigning surprise as she smiled. "Oh my, you must be Igarashi Tora. My father talks a lot about you. I'm Umekoji Kaon." She stepped forward to shake hands with him, but instead, she tripped over the high heels of her strappy shoes and ended up spilling all of her drink on Suzuna's white dress. Kaon gasped. "Oh, my God! I'm terribly sorry, Ayuzawa-san!" everybody was now staring at them, and some laughed over how Suzuna looked.

Kaon smiled secretly, thinking how better Suzuna actually looked with drenched clothes.

Igarashi was fast as he handed Suzuna his expensive handkerchief. "Su, are you okay?" To that kind of name he called her, Kaon's eyebrow raised again. "Your clothes are drenched. Chiyo, do you have an extra pair of—"

"It's fine, Tora-nii." Suzuna deadpanned while wiping the traces of wine on the chest part of her clothes. "Umekoji gave me a reason to finally remove this too modest clothes Chiyo-chan forced on me."

Chiyo laughed at that. "I didn't coerced you to wear that, you idiot."

Suzuna shrugged and without a word—in front of amused spectators—she unzipped the zipper of the dress she was wearing which revealed another dress inside which was a lot shorter and more brazen than the first dress she had worn. And it made it looked like the first dress she previously worn was something more akin to a coat. Kaon's eyes rounded as she regarded that expensive Vera Wang spaghetti strap cocktail dress she's been eyeing ever since it was first introduced via live telecast.

Aoi merely whistled. "I told you that dress fits you more. You should have known better than listening to your sister. You do know that Ayuzawa is a fashion disaster—she's a friggin' old maid!"

Igarashi elbowed Aoi. "Don't speak about Misa-chan that way."

Aoi merely rolled his eyes before he averted them to Kaon who looked like her plan backfired on her; because their spectators and audiences now stared at Suzuna Ayuzawa in envy and extreme amusement. "Well, Umekoji, what do you think of the dress?"

Kaon was still flabbergasted. "It's… it's nice. I'm really sorry for the accident, Ayuzawa-san. I guess I got too excited meeting Mr. Igarashi."

"I don't mind." And wordlessly, she stretched out her pale arm and handed Kaon her wet dress and smiled at her sardonically sweet. "And since I know you're such a nice person, I'm sure you wouldn't mind handing this dress _you _ruined to Chiyo-chan's attendants, right? Take it as you apology to Chiyo since that dress was hers."

People were still watching them, and since her disposition precedes her more than anything else, she smiled back at her in an ultra friendly way and accepted the dress she was handing over. "Of course, I don't mind. Do excuse me for a moment."

"You are very much excused." Suzuna answered back politely.

She nodded at Chiyo and Igarashi before turning her back on them, walking with dignity and generosity as she searched for some stupid attendant whom she could give this ugly dress to. When nobody was watching her anymore, she shoves the dress to some poor woman and marched towards the nearest cubicle to vent out her anger.

Those stupid Ayuzawa siblings would definitely be going down very soon—and they would be submerged in too much embarrassment that they wouldn't even want to have their faces seen in the public!

.

"Suzuna, that was epic."

Suzuna merely rolled her eyes as she bumped fists with Aoi as soon as Igarashi was done reprimanding her before taking Chiyo—his wife he had secretly married to avoid conjecture and gossip—away to some private place. "I was more like planning to spill some wine to her, too. But if Misaki-nee hears that, I'd be in for more trouble."

"I know, right? I wouldn't be able to help you, too. She'd surely bite my head off."

"And besides, this is Chiyo's night. I don't want to ruin this by acting uneducated like that Umekoji woman. I know something is wrong with her the moment I saw her flying around Takumi-nii."

"Flying around?"

"Yeah, doesn't she resemble a fly to you?"

"Well, I never thought of it that way… until you mentioned it."

"She definitely had something under her sleeves." She smiled a small one when a famous photographer asks to take a picture of her and Aoi. And next thing she knew, they were being flocked down by photographers now due to that expensive dress she was wearing which she would not have worn if that stupid Kaon Umekoji didn't pull such a prank on her. "I'm not going to let her ruin my sister and Takumi."

Aoi smiled, too, as their pictures were taken. "Don't worry. I wouldn't, too."

**Andy**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimers: **I don't own anything.

**A\N: **This was one of the chapters that were asked by the FFN team to edit. I tried to edit this as much as I could; removing lines that had similarities to other stories and redoing it as much as I could. Hopefully, there wouldn't be any problems now because I'm really trying my best to make sure it doesn't look similar to other stories. I truly hope there aren't any reports anymore that I didn't do my best editing this.

**Dedicated to:**

This chapter is for **DEVIAMASEN**and **YUKISCARLET00**because they were the first to review on the twenty first chapter. I was keeping tabs on that, too.

** -;- **

#19. He had everything in the tips of his fingers; or so he thought until he get to meet her. Now, more than ever, Usui Takumi wanted nothing more but to possess that amber-eyed woman who, literally speaking, came crashing into his word like a falling star. But can a love so untimely and not destined turn into something... fateful?

**-;-**

**You're the place my life begins, and you'll be where it ends. **

**-;-**

**Spoiler:**

"_I love you, and it's getting damned worst!"_

**A/N**_:___Another clue! Who said this? :D

_-;-_

**Twenty Two: **

Takumi was awoken by the snuggling movements against his chest. His forehead creased the slightest as he felt the strain on his arms and upon looking down, he'd seen that Misaki was snuggled close to him in a way it was almost considered illegal, but he did not mind. He was pretty certain he wanted her this way—in fact, he wanted everything about her. And he didn't mind if his arms would be rendered immobile forever if it meant having Misaki in his arms for all eternity.

He wanted her even when she was embarrassed, or annoyed, or irritated at him, or even when she was busy developing new ideas with Aoi. He wanted her even if she complains a lot about many, many things, he wanted her even though she still gets awkward around him when he starts going physical with her, he wanted her when he was sick—or even when he isn't—and what's worst is he wanted her, still, even if he knew their stupid and fucked-up contract is about to reach expiration.

Instantly, his mood turned sour and grim.

They were about to separate soon, just another one month left and come March, he would have to arrange for his lawyer now to handle the divorce papers, and already he could visualize the cold distance it would put between him and this woman he had grown so used and attached to. He could already imagine Ayuzawa packing her things and emptying the room she used to occupy and walking out of the door, leaving him all by himself in this fucked-up house of his that would certainly turn lonely and dull as soon as she's gone in his life again. He could already see himself waking up all alone in his bed, missing someone who would used to snuggle to him and wrapped her arms around his neck that sometimes, it would already render him breathless.

And he could already imagine himself walking up to the old room she used to occupy, touching the empty bed and imagining her standing by the window looking over the view before turning to smile at him. And just when he was about to walk up to her, she would disappear in a cloud of white smoke.

Fuck that stupid contract, and his stupid self, too!

He only wanted freedom, is that too much to ask? He only wanted the best for him and Aoi. He only wanted to know if freedom still existed for people like him. Did he really have to meet someone who had, indeed, freed him and yet, it required such a huge piece of him? He was already free and yet, why was he still regretting a lot of things? If he wanted her to stay far longer than a year, all he have to do is say the words—beg her for it—until she had no other choices but to agree. He was aware that in some way, Misaki had come to like him, too—although her like was probably different from the way he likes her.

If he really wanted her to stay… what's stopping him from asking her? What would cost him to beg her on his knees to stay with him some more until he has finally sorted out his feelings?

Was it because he knew that once he begs her to stay, it would mean he would be giving her a huge piece of him and that it would never be the same between them again—that he would depend and give everything about him to her?

He could do all means for Misaki to stay. He could pull a lot of strings to make sure she would be unable to leave his side. But no, he could never do that to her. She was a free spirit—someone completely different from him—and he couldn't simply take her wings away when she was better suited on moving around and not staying on one place. He couldn't pull her down along with him to this whirlwind of hatred and bitterness he's still trapped into. He wanted to get out of that cage, too, and he wanted to forgive everyone for all the mistakes they've done. But what's stopping him?

He's ego? Fuck his ego. He knew Gerard is open for conversations but he just couldn't man up to do something like that. He was still lost… he didn't know what to do—or better, he didn't know how to begin patching things up. He couldn't pick up the broken pieces of his heart because he didn't know how to fix himself at all. He was a fucking extreme mess. And while he was a damned mess, he doesn't want Misaki to stay because he would only certainly end up hurting her more.

And he doesn't want to hurt her. But how would he be able to give himself to her when there was nothing to give? When Patricia died… she had taken his entire being with her to the grave. He was left with nothing but that hatred had eventually grow bigger and bigger the more the Walkers and Gerard, himself, rejected and trampled on him. He was a bitter and useless bastard… and while he was on that kind of state, the only thing he would end up always doing is reject Misaki. And he wasn't sure how much rejection she could take until it tires her and sends her storming towards the exit and finally, out of his life.

And once she was gone, he would certainly go back to that old Usui Takumi that continually rejects people.

But damn, he was pretty certain he couldn't love. He wasn't capable of that. These feelings, he was afraid of these uncertain feelings. He was afraid that if he asked her to stay, and the feelings he had for her would one day disappear, he didn't know how he would be able to stomach the fact that he had taken away someone's happiness just to feed his own voracity for love and attention. He just wanted people to accept him for who he was, to overlook the fact that he was the Walker's bastard, and Misaki had done all that.

So, honestly, what's stopping him from acting out, and gathering his guts to ask Misaki to stay? Was it because he was, in some way, still incomplete? Was it because he was uncertain of what Misaki feels for him? Or was it because he was pretty certain that it would never be casual at all between her and Misaki? He would always be like this; he might even not be able to talk to her because he was always busy with work and everything. He would certainly not prioritize her because something else would precede him, as always. She would certainly expect a lot of things and he might not even be able to meet those expectations.

Was he afraid of the very obvious fact that no matter how much he tries, they would never work out because they started off in a rather peculiar way?

Was he simply afraid to own up the truth that he loves her—and that it would never go away—because he was afraid of the rejection that's always been following him around like a constant shadow ever since he was a kid?

Or was it because he had too many excuses to use to get away from a situation that would cause him a lot of heartache and confusion?

Takumi eyes refocused when Misaki started moving beside him, and swiftly, he wrapped his arms around her, embracing her tightly before he hid a kiss on her temple. His forehead creased when she suddenly chuckled and when he looked down on her, her eyelids flutter open and her amber eyes met his stern emerald gaze.

"Do you really go around kissing women while they were fast asleep?" she asked him playfully.

"You were far from asleep. Are you some kind of pervert pretending to be sleeping when in truth, you simply wanted to get kissed by me? And besides, you're not just some _woman_ to me. You are my wife." _The_ _one and only_.

"I—" Misaki's mouth fell open as she glared at Takumi and when she sense that he was unusually playful today, she ended up punching him on the chest. "I hate you."

Takumi stiffened upon he heard those words, but quickly recovered since he knew she never really meant it the way the other people who rejected him mean it. In the end, he grinned at her. "Hmm, I see. Is hate the new love now?" He teased, and starts playing with her raven locks that automatically uncurl off his fingers.

That froze Misaki because what he said was something far from how she truly feels. She decided to stare right straight on his chest: it's now or never. "I don't hate you, stupid."

Once again, Takumi chuckled. "Uh-huh, I've heard that before."

"I don't hate you, stupid." She repeated; trying to calm her heart since it was beginning to beat erratically fast again. And inside her stomach, those huge butterflies started to ram hard against her intestinal walls as she contemplated whether now is the right time to say that thing she's been meaning to tell him ever since she realized she loved this man with the terrible childhood.

"You said that for, like, twice now."

"Because I don't hate you." she fisted a hand on his chest, and gathering her nerves and guts and entire system, she glanced up at Takumi and forced the three impossible words out of her mouth. "I love you."

Takumi was quiet for a moment as he stared back at Misaki, searching her eyes for any signs that she was clearly kidding around because her confession had greatly taken him by surprise. When he found no sign that she wasn't serious at all, he fell into a bout of grave appearance, too. "You don't mean that."

Misaki was stunned; she couldn't believe he didn't believe her when she nearly died pushing those three short words to him, and somehow, she could almost hear the sound of her heart cracking loudly—almost. Still, she tried to push her luck. Maybe, in some way, what Aoi and Gerard were telling her could be true, too. She would never believe that he didn't like her even for a bit unless she hears it right straight from his lips. "But I do, Takumi. I love you." once again, she felt her throat constrict at the mention of the vetoed word; a word that is nonexistent between them.

She couldn't believe she was doing this—that he was doing this; to her.

Takumi continued to stare at Misaki as she stared back at him with such seriousness he had never seen her do before. He was taken in by her pretty eyes again but he swiftly set that aside because the woman just confessed to her. It isn't like it doesn't happen every day but when it came from her, there was just this huge impact he felt.

In the end, he decided to smirk at her. There's no way he would allow Misaki to feel such thing. It's a big joke. A friggin' big joke which isn't even funny on the first place. "Stop kidding around, Misaki."

What he said finally shattered her, and before he could even see how much she's breaking, she leaned away from him, planning to walk out. "I can't fucking believe this—" but she still hasn't finished her sentence when Takumi swiftly pulled her back and into the bed. She glared at him. "Let me go."

"Fuck that." he bit back cruelly. "What the fuck is your problem?"

She glowered at him. "You are my fucking problem!"

"Oh, me? Care to explain that because honestly, I didn't seem to understand the joke of today? Is that trending right now? That _I love you_ thing? Who fucking taught you that, because you know what, I don't believe and I don't give a fuck about it! So, what in the world is your problem?"

"You are my problem!" she exclaimed. "And it wasn't a joke, dammit! Forget it. It's useless speaking with you—"

"We are not getting out of this room unless you clear things out yourself those stupid feelings you're mistaking you have for me." They glared at each other for a long period of time until Takumi decided to speak again. "So, what?!" he almost screamed. "What the hell's your problem now?"

Misaki swiftly wipe away the tears that slid down her cheeks and roughly yanked her arm off Takumi's grip. "You are my problem because I hate you for doing all these to me!"

"What the fuck did I do now?!" he yelled back, too, startled by her outburst. This joke is really getting too far now. What she previously said, it was a very bad, bad joke. "I was trying to fucking fix out things and now you tell me that you hate me? Just what the fuck is your problem!"

"You want to know what my problem really is?!"

"Yes!" he challenged her. "Tell me what the hell your problem is because I swear today won't be such a good day for both of us—"

"I love you and I don't fucking want a fucking divorce, you asshole!" Misaki finally admitted, hoping that Takumi would find it in his heart to consider what she's said because if he rejected her, there just wouldn't be anywhere else for her to go—not even to Aoi's. "I love you, Takumi and I wanted to be with you the proper way. Are you still thinking it was some fucking joke?! I love you, and it's getting damned worst!"

Once again, silence erupted between them as Takumi continued to stare at her with that emotionless eyes of his while she continued to spill out tears. She wanted to curse herself for crying for no reason at all. But then again, she actually had a lot of reason to cry. Everything just welled up now inside her and now that there is a huge risk Takumi would reject her, she didn't know what she would end up doing. Was it too early to say things? They still had another month left. Should she have said it the day before the divorce so she would be able to save face once Takumi rejects her?

Misaki cursed again.

Takumi finally released her before he got off the bed and stared at her, his eyes still emotionless. "Let's remind each other of the deal here, _Ayuzawa_. You married me with the exchange that you follow my rules and I paid you for this sham marriage to do my biddings. I've done my part of the bargain so this time, you do yours. I don't love you, and you don't have the right to love me, too—not at all. Whatever we have these past months, it was nothing. I only put up with you because of the contract, nothing more, and nothing less."

She didn't know how she was still able to stand when what he said was something that immediately crushed her heart into unrecognizable pieces. She swallowed hard as breathing became more difficult for her. Misaki had to blink back to the tears because she didn't really want to break down in front of this person who had rejected her and took her feelings as nothing but a mere joke—an illusion. And what's worst is he already said that he doesn't love her.

Aoi and Gerard are wrong after all. And she was too stupid to believe that this man was actually capable of falling in love, not when he nurses such hatred and bitterness inside him. And she could only take so much rejection. One word from him is enough to send her away, and she was about to do that now.

Wordlessly, she ran off his room and to her own bedroom. And she was thankful he didn't stop her from leaving because she was feeling utterly stupid for hoping that there was a bright future for her and Usui Takumi.

.

Takumi could obviously see the huge alteration on Misaki's mood swing, and he was quite certain that Aoi and Maria had noticed that, too, with the way they were closely watching her—and secretly, him, too. He was watching her, too; he was worried because she hasn't eaten ever since they left home nor had she spoke with him for the rest of the drive to Maria's place since they were planning for another fashion gala and since he had promised to sponsor Maria before, he was forced to come along. And had Misaki were given the chance, he was pretty certain she would rather drive in her own car and stay away from him as much as she could.

She loves him, she had told him that just a few hours ago and already, it seemed almost unbelievable that someone was able to love him despite his flaws. But he was such a bastard. He rejected her using the cruelest words when what he had always wanted to tell her is that he loves her, too. He was the most useless man that ever existed in this entire universe. And he feels extremely stupid because he had allowed Misaki to admit that kind of thing first instead of gathering his guts and confess to her first. And now, he had hurt his wife again who looked as though she was shedding her life away by drowning herself with catalogs and books where she could get the inspiration to work on Maria's fashion center.

He really was such a bastard for doing this to Misaki.

"Tell me what you need and name the price. Misaki is a co-signatory. She could get as much money as she want whenever she needed funds."

Misaki looked like she hadn't heard anything he has said as she continued to furiously draw panels on her sketch pad which they would use for the decoration of the center. She looked obviously stressed out since she looked suddenly pale and unhealthy and sickly, and he knew he was to blame for her current behavior. His heart ache when she didn't even bother to throw a glance on him and from underneath the table, he ended up clenching his fist tightly.

Aoi, who clearly notice the hostility emanating off Misaki, cleared his throat and tried to come out as professional as he could. "Misaki, we need about thirty panels for the plan and the blueprint for it this coming Tuesday. And also, I wanted your idea on the design of the stage since everybody loved the idea you came up with during Chiyo's gala. I wanted a new design, too, for the formation of the seats. I wanted something new—something different. And I'm not trying to pressure you but there would be drastic changes on Baltimore's Place, too. Can you handle all that this entire week and have my panels by Tuesday?"

"You'll have your panels even before Tuesday arrives."

"Don't give her so much work." He finally had the guts to say. "We have a lot of time to do all these without rushing things—"

He trailed off when Misaki started gathering her things and nodded at Aoi. "I can't focus making panels with all your voices in my head. Maria-san, can I use your working table over there?"

Maria, who looked obviously startled, quietly nodded because she couldn't come up with any other response. And Misaki looked like she was going to jumped off a cliff if she refused her. "Sure. You can use that."

"Excuse me for a moment." That and she abandoned their table for Maria's working table about a few feet from them.

These are all his fault. But what could he do? He didn't exactly know how to respond to that kind of confession. Beforehand, he was planning to asked her to stay, but when she suddenly throw on his face her feelings, his brain just clamped shut and next thing he knew, he was acting based on previous experiences; rejecting people heartlessly like before. It was defense mechanism. Personally, he wanted to kill his fucking stupid self for saying those things to her. And when she walked out, all he wanted to do is chased after her and kissed her sorrows away.

But how would he do that now when he had clearly and cruelly rejected her? Fuck him for saying he doesn't love her when all he ever wanted is be with her for more than that one year limit they agreed upon.

_I love you, and it's getting damned worst!_

Those lines continued to haunt him for the duration of the entire hour they were trapped inside their home. And just when he was about to man up and ask her out for lunch, he was dismayed to see that she still had prepared something for him to eat and that there weren't any signs that she had eaten, too. It was a good thing Maria came with Aoi and they invited them to her place for the latest brand she was about to released along with Chiyo's new plan which will be held exactly on the fourteenth of February because if they hadn't, there was no way he would be able to pull her out of the confines of her bedroom. She would answer when asked a question or her opinion but majority of the conversation; she was quiet all along and was too busy making panels.

And now, she left for another table because she couldn't seem to stand sharing the same space with him.

She loves him… fuck, Misaki loves him. And now, he had regretted every word he told her that immediately drove her away from him.

Fuck him for being such a bastard. He really was such a bastard—he was a fucking bastard.

He had hurt again, that was worst of him. He had hurt her by saying all those cruel things and now, she was obviously looking so dejected that no matter how much she pretended everything's all right, or that she had put an unnecessary amount of makeup on her face to hide the way her eyes were swelling, she could never fool anyone that she wasn't broken into pieces.

And he wanted to believe that she loves him, that no matter how rotten he was, she was still able to overlook everything and loved him the way he had always wanted everyone to love him, but no. His fucked up mind had to shut down on the wrong moment and go resentful on her the moment he had heard those words he never actually expected he'd hear.

On time, the door suddenly swing open and Igarashi and Chiyo came in. Anger immediately swelled inside him when he notice Igarashi's eyes automatically locked down on Misaki who looked as though she barely noticed the arrival of the two, too. He secretly watched Tora as he greeted everybody with his loud voice before he turned to Misaki and started chatting her up. She looked momentarily distracted although she was still continually making those panels that stupid Aoi had asked her to make in such short notice. His eyes narrowed when Tora suddenly leaned forward Misaki as though he was planning to kiss her and all the more had his anger go uncontrollably crazy when Tora suddenly placed his hand on Misaki's cheek.

Takumi was immediately out of his seat the moment that bastard Tora touch her and next thing he knew, he had launched his fist against Tora's face and grabbed Misaki roughly by the arm. "Keep your fucking distance, Igarashi!"

.

"_I don't love you… I only put up with you because of the contract."_

"_I don't love you… I only put up with you because of the contract."_

"_I don't love you… I only put up with you because of the contract."_

"_I don't love you… I only put up with you because of the contract."_

Misaki didn't exactly know how many times those words has run repeatedly inside her head while she was making panels, and the only thing she could do is try to shake them off because it was either she'd allow Takumi's harsh words to get into her skin or she'd end up confused again and too depressed to make those thirty panels Aoi had asked her to make. She was pretty certain Aoi was just being considerate of her feelings and that they don't really need thirty panels—and that there weren't really any drastic changes on the renovation at Baltimore's Place because it was long over—so she decided to go with the flow and pretend as though she had taken his instructions seriously, even going as far as abandoning her previous spot just so she could get away from Usui Takumi.

It was getting harder to breath being next to him. And the more she sees him, the more she was being reminded that this person she loved with everything she had and everything she could borrow was not actually in love with her. Those cruel fourteen curses of words run repeatedly inside her head again and she flinched when something pointed and cold and incapacitating strike at her heart.

She didn't know why she was having some difficulty breathing again when Takumi was already out of her line of sight but since she needed to make the prerequisite ten panels, she had shaken him off her system and tried to focus… only to fail.

It was too much. It was just too much. She didn't even know what hurt more. Was it the fact that Takumi had really and only put up with her because of the contract or was it because he had never really loved her all along? Or was it both that greatly affected her like this? Her heart started to make those annoying scrunching sounds again, hurting her more than necessary that she ended up pressing the lead of the pencil on the sketch pad far deeper than necessary.

She cursed when it broke just in time the door swung open and revealed the Igarashi couple. She sighed in envy. Maybe, things would have been better had she listened to Igarashi and followed his advices. Maybe, had she followed him, she wouldn't have to go through all these kind of pain and dejection. Maybe… she shouldn't have agreed to marry Takumi at all.

But the thought of not meeting Takumi at all instantly pained her. And she thought she never really regretted marrying him and loving him and getting rejected by him. It wasn't his fault that she had fallen in love with him. He never meant all of this to happen. He had set his own rules she promised to follow, and because she disobeyed his rules, these are the repercussions she had to suffer. Hasn't she always said to herself that she wanted more to regret in the morning if it would mean she would stay close to his side?

Now, she had to pay the retribution of her foolishness. Just one more month after this and then, she could start forgetting him finally. Just one more month of heart ache and then, she would be free—as they've agreed upon.

"Yo, Misaki, having fun?"

Misaki snapped her head up upon hearing Igarashi's voice next to her. Damn, was she really that distracted? She didn't even noticed Igarashi approaching her. She looked back down on her sketch pad and continued drawing the panels Aoi required her to make. "What happened now with the temporary restraining order?"

Igarashi chuckled at that. "Come on, my dear sister, you never really filed one. And was it really bad coming here to check out on you when you looked as though someone died?"

"Can somebody hand me a knife?"

Once again, Igarashi chuckled. "Hmm, so cruel as always. You and Suzuna had your own similarities."

Annoyed, Misaki face Igarashi so he would finally shut up. "Who invited you here anyway?"

"That hurts, my darling. Don't you think I don't have the right to come here when my dearest lovely wife is collaborating plans with the most lovable sister I've ever had?" She frowned at him, but he continued to smile at her in a way that just melts her heart because, after all, he was still her big brother. "And besides, I haven't congratulated you yet. The success of Chiyo's Hall wouldn't happen if it wasn't for you and Aoi. You two are really two talented bastards."

Finally, she laughed and elbowed Igarashi. "Jerk. You really know how to do sweet talking with me. Have you already seen Suzuna?"

"Yes, lovely isn't she? Still a fierce woman. By the way, it's for you." she laughed when Igarashi suddenly pulled out a huge lollipop from the breast pocket of his coat and handed it to her. "I've always known you had this odd thing about sweet stuff so I bought that one out when Chiyo and I drove pass this candy store."

She accepted the candy with such affection. "You always treat me as though I was some kid."

"Aren't you?" Misaki's forehead creased when Igarashi suddenly leaned forward and placed his hand on her cheek. "What happened with your eyes? Why is it swollen?"

"You should really get away now before—" but she was still unable to finish her sentence because next thing she knew, Igarashi suddenly got pulled off her and into the floor and she was getting dragged by none other than Takumi. Misaki gasped. "Tora—"

"Keep your distance, Igarashi!" Takumi thundered and violently dragged her with him out of Maria's pad.

"Ouch! Takumi, you're—let me go!" she scrambled in a proper standing position because any more of Takumi dragging her, she would certainly fall down. When she has gotten the chance, she violently yanked out her hand off his and started massaging her forearm which he had hold on to so hard it nearly crushed her bones. She glared at him furiously. "What in the world is your problem?!"

"You are my problem! STAY AWAY FROM IGARASHI!"

She inhaled deeply, meeting his angry emerald eyes before she tilted her chin in defiance and glared at him. "Why should I? And what's wrong with befriending Tora when I have known him even before I met you?"

Takumi was startled with the way she answered to him, and he knew she was really mad at him—really mad. Even so, his stupid ego still preceded him as he glared back at Misaki. "Stay away from him." he snarled dangerously. "I don't like you being around that person."

She clenched her fist tightly and her anger just snapped. "What the hell is with you anyway? You were the one who wronged him. Have you no shame at all?"

"He deserved it! He was flirting with you and I don't like that!"

"He wasn't flirting with me!" she screamed right back. "How could you even accused him of flirting with me when Chiyo's in the same room, you ass! You know what, I don't understand you. First, you were pushing me away and now, you're pushing away most of my friends! Do you want me to end up all alone in the end! If this is your jealous side, I don't really like it at all!"

"Fuck, I'm not jealous! And not especially with Igarashi!" he yelled back, since they were already at each other's throat now anyway. "I was only trying to keep him away from you because Aoi had given you too much work! He's bothering you and you weren't even pushing him away when you looked as though you were so ready to jump off Maria's pad just to get away from me!"

"What—so now it was my fault!" she screamed in extreme frustration. "You know what's wrong with you? You are so cynical when it comes to other people—especially the male population! Hell, I wouldn't even be surprised anymore when one day you'd just order me to stay away from Aoi as well! That's what's wrong with you and either you man up and own your mistakes, or just shut up!"

"I do that because you're an idiot! People can influence you so fucking easily!"

"Ah, just shut up!" she groaned in defeat. Fighting with him just really tires her out. Their relationship is already getting downhill and now, they are still fighting because of some trivial matter like her relationship with Tora. "Just… just shut up. I don't know what to do with you anymore. You keep on pushing me away and get angry at me easily and whenever I'd stay away from your sight, you act as though I was on the wrong and that I'm gonna leave. You get mad when I say I hate you but when I told you I love you, you instantly pushed me away as though I've had some contagious disease! I don't know what you want me to do anymore—I don't know anymore."

Takumi stared at Misaki, and regarded how stressed out she looked and almost immediately, the anger he had for her, for Igarashi and for himself swiftly vanished before he looked away. "I just wanted you to look only at me and nothing else."

Misaki exhaled in defeat. "I _am_ only looking at you—I was only seeing you. But you were too busy thinking I'm gonna cheat on you that you don't notice at all that I was only and always staring at you."

Thoughtlessly, because anger drove him to the edge again, Takumi launched his fist on the hard and rough wall that his blood immediately oozed out of his knuckles in defiance of what he's done. She was too forgiving—he knew she had forgiven him already—and she was just so generous that he didn't know what he had done to deserve someone like her. Misaki was immediately next to him as she had taken his wounded hand into her lips and kissed it with such affection.

"Don't hurt yourself." She whispered and pulls him to the nearest comfort room. It didn't even bother her that she had entered the men's comfort room because she was too busy worrying over his stupid, fucking welfare. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said all that."

Takumi stared down at Misaki, cursing himself for not apologizing when it was his fault to begin with. They have been treating each other as nonexistent and now, it was still her that was apologizing to him. He's been mistreating her all this damned time. He really was such a bastard.

He exhaled sharply when she placed his injured hand underneath the running water. "I'm such a bastard."

"Had I been mad, I would have agreed on that." Misaki forced out a chuckle and she could almost hear her heart breaking due to what she was planning to say. "But no, you're not a bastard. It was my fault and I wasn't doing any wife should have done whenever their husbands are in a bad mood." She pulled out her hanky from the pockets of her jeans and carefully wrapped it around Takumi's swollen knuckle. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for my terrible moodswings and everything else I have done." She pursed her lips, inhaling deeply as pieces of her heart continued to clatter loudly down the floor, which only she could hear. "I'm sorry if I said I love you when you don't feel the same way about me."

Takumi froze, he knew what was coming and he instantly regretted the fact that he had pushed her away when he had all the chance awhile ago to finally claim her as officially his.

Misaki smiled, and she looked up at Takumi again, finally accepting his rejection. "Just forget that I ever said that. You can clearly forget about it… and I wouldn't mind at all. Let's just act as if nothing happened and start over… after all, we have another month to stay together."

He clenched his other fist as he challenged himself to say the impossible words. But he just couldn't. Not when he was still an extreme mess—not when he couldn't thoroughly make her happy, not when he was still a goddamned bastard. But he regretted everything. He regretted every single damned thing. "Are you taking it back?"

Misaki laughed, and she had to blink furiously to push back the tears that were planning to escape her eyes. "Well, since I've been rejected, I need to save face of course, you idiot." She smiled at him although she was crumbling into unrecognizable pieces inside. "I'm sorry if I said…" she inhaled. "—I love you. I'm sorry. We were only together because of the contract and I need to keep my part of the bargain since you have done yours. I would… try… and stop loving you."

Misaki glanced up at Takumi and smiled hopefully. "Are we…" she exhaled. This was too much for her to handle after all. "—is it ceasefire now?"

_Please. Don't. Don't take it all back. I wanted your love. _"It is."

Finally, Misaki smiled, and as her heart continued to crumble into pieces, she stepped forward and embraced Takumi who immediately intercepted with her actions as though he needed her embrace, too. She allowed herself to be tantalized by nothing but him because she was pretty aware this was all he could offer her and nothing more. And even though she doesn't want to hope of any more than this, her stupid heart was still hoping that Takumi would somehow open up and accept the love she was forcing in him.

"It's ceasefire, then." She muttered as the last piece of her heart crumbled into nothing.

.

Misaki's days turned for the worst along with the return of her morning sickness. Obviously, she was still in love with Takumi and whenever he wasn't looking, she would openly stare at him and regard him because he was just so flawed and perfect at the same time that all she wanted to do is comfort him and take all his nightmares when he was still on childhood away.

And it was nice. It always felt nice. It felt nice holding his hand and kissing him on early mornings and secretly staring at him when he wasn't looking—although she was quite aware that Takumi was actually aware that she was staring at him shamelessly, looking as every bit as in love with him when she had already promised she'd try not to. But it was just so hard pretending—not when he was giving her more reasons to fall for him—and the more he flirts with her, the more she would just realized that she was too in love with him that it was impossible to stop her feelings now.

Misaki stared at her pale reflection in the mirror before she exhaled. Well, there goes the reason why Takumi wasn't in love with her. She was too skinny and ugly and imperfect and bizarre and completely unlike Kaon Umekoji. That woman was the epitome of perfection and maybe, just maybe, Takumi might consider going out with her after their divorce. And once that happens, she'd make sure she's already out of the country to escape further heartache.

She switched off the faucet and walked towards the living room in time the answering machine started beeping loudly, there was an incoming message for her. She slumped back on the couch and hit the button and Takumi's voice echoed on the entire living room.

"Misaki, I wouldn't be able to get home today. I have some things to deal with the Umekojis. I'm with Kaon so you don't have to worry about anything. I'll call you again."

Kaon… he's with Kaon. She exhaled; there goes her stupid jealousies and stupidity again. She doesn't even have the right to get jealous since Takumi isn't hers to begin with. Nobody owns him—not even her. And she could never have him—not at all.

She decided to ditch all bad thoughts and instead, lay down on the sofa dejectedly. Stupid Usui Takumi. He already knows she was in love with him and yet, he was still openly flirting with those women. Stupid Takumi. She placed one arm over her eyes to obstruct her view of everything when her phone started ringing. Her forehead creased as an unregistered number appeared on her cell before she darted a quick glance on the wall clock.

**02:25 AM**

Who in the world would be in the right mind to call her at such hour? Must be some prank caller. She rejected the call and shut her eyes closed again when this time, it was the house phone that started ringing violently. She frowned, lazily reaching out for the receiver and languidly pressed it against her ear. "Who the hell is this?"

"Why did you reject my call?"

Startled, she stared through the receiver. She swear she's just heard Takumi's voice. Uncertain, Misaki pressed the receiver against her ear again. "Takumi?"

"What? You're expecting some other guy to call you? Are you cheating on me now?"

Misaki exhaled; he was really so good when it comes to accusing when it was he who was staying overnight with some woman. "Well, I didn't know it was you calling. The number was unregistered and I don't really answer unknown numbers."

He was quiet for a moment until finally, he spoke again. "Didn't you receive my message at all?"

"I… did."

"Then why the hell didn't you fucking call me back? What are you doing over there? Don't tell me you're busy with something else? What is it that was more important to you than me?"

"Well, what the hell is your problem? Are we back on you bossing me around again?"

Long silence. "No."

She sighed. "Don't worry. I'm not shacking up with some faceless man here in the confines of your own house. I was busy trying to sleep."

"Trust you to be worrying about me when you were just busy sleeping while your husband is working his ass off and doing his best to sleep without his stupid wife by his side."

Misaki's heart beat erratically, but she did her best not to let that get under her skin. "My, aren't you too caring tonight? Don't tell me you're acting insecure again?"

"Me? No way. I'm hanging up."

Misaki chuckled. "Well, bye—"

"You're really too eager on getting rid of me, aren't you?" Takumi hissed, and already, Misaki could almost imagine his eyes narrowing. "If I found out you're flirting—"

"I miss you already."

There was silence on the other end of the line, and she wondered if she had stepped on a landmine and what she had said was something too bold for someone who promised to try to stop loving him. But instead, it surprised her when Takumi suddenly chuckled. "What, are you asking me to have phone sex with you?"

Misaki chuckled as her anxiety finally drifted away. "Get some sleep, Takumi. You're way too ahead of yourself again tonight."

"I miss you, too."

Another awkward silence.

Misaki decided to tease him. "It's like you're asking me to have phone sex with you."

"We can do that."

"Pervert." She giggled again. "When can I see you?"

"Tomorrow. I'd introduced you to the Umekojis."

"Is that really needed?"

"Yes. Kaon suggested I introduced you to them so I think it was a nice idea. She was just telling them about your success at Chiyo's gala."

"You and Kaon seemed to be getting awfully close. Are you dating her?" she didn't know where that came from but the jealousy was just too strong for her to simply ignore. He was always Kaon here and Kaon there. Misaki exhaled again. "I'm hanging up. I needed to sleep early if you already made plans with the Umekojis—"

"I don't like her. I like you."

Misaki stilled. "What was that?"

"What? I didn't even say anything. What happened now with hanging up and getting rid of me and choosing to sleep instead of talking with your husband?"

Once again, she couldn't stop herself from laughing. "Pfft. You're so immature, Takumi."

"Oh, I am now? Then maybe we should just really hang up now."

"Well, maybe we should—"

"I can't believe you really wanted to get rid of me." he was snarling again.

"Then, just tell me where you're staying at."

"At some fucking hotel."

Misaki chuckled playfully. "Hmm… hotel. Aren't you one tough chick to actually stay at some hotel when you're married to me?"

"I don't really want to stay here. I wanted to get back home and make love with you. Fuck, I'm really going home."

"Don't, okay?" she giggled again. "You would need strength for tomorrow. Isn't the Umekojis the biggest company on the shipping lines business? I don't want you to end up talking about our sex life when you were supposed to discuss technicalities."

Takumi had snorted at her. "Like I would really end up doing that."

"Then, I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow."

"Yes, tomorrow… and then let's drive over the hotel I was staying at. I'd show you around. I knew you were a sucker on pretty establishments and I have the slightest hint you'd be inspired to make your new panels once you see this hotel."

"Hmm, so we have a deal?"

"Yes. I'll see you tomorrow, Ayuzawa."

Misaki smirked. She was always Ayuzawa to him whenever he was kidding around or trying to flirt with her. "Yeah. See you tomorrow, Usui."

She hang up, lingering on the phone for a moment since he hadn't immediately cut off the line before she decided to finally bid him farewell because they were already waiting for about twenty minutes on who would hang up first. And when the line's finally dead, Misaki lay down on the couch comfortably, leaving the rest of the day tomorrow on fate.

.

Kaon entered Takumi's suite without preamble and stared at him in obvious delight because he just looked so exceedingly handsome that she could almost feel the great difference between him and that ugly wife of his whom he only feels pity for since he only married her to give her money.

Takumi was so busy scanning through his phone that he barely gave Kaon an acknowledging glance. "Hello, Takumi. I see that you're pretty caught up with your wife, huh? I guess rumors about you divorcing this year weren't true after all."

Takumi frowned at the reminder of divorce but with the way his relationship with Misaki is improving, he was beginning to think of not divorcing her at all. "I don't have plans to divorce. She's staying with me whether she likes it or not."

Kaon fake out an amused chuckle although deep inside, she knew Takumi never really mean that. He just had some sense of responsibility for that woman since she was the best friend of that Aoi Hyoudo who was rumored to be a close relative of his—but marrying that pauper was really absurd, though. He didn't have to go that far. He should have waited for her to arrive in his life instead of taking in some lost puppy. "Hmm, you're too caught up with her, huh?"

Takumi shrugged, but he allowed a smirk to appear on his lips, ignoring the woman by his door that specifically visited him this late in the evening to try to seduce her.

Kaon entered his room and boldly sat on the edge of his bed. "But I heard you had such a ravenous appetite for women. Were you contented that she was the only woman in your life now that you're married to her?"

Takumi's forehead creased in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, didn't you ever thought of having some secret affair or something? With Misaki's way of thinking, I'm sure she would never find out you're having an affair with someone."

Takumi paused momentarily as he imagined himself being with another woman that wasn't Misaki before he shrugged and continued scanning through his phone again since he was looking for a picture of Misaki. And then, he remembered the video he had taken of her when she was fast asleep. "You have a funny way of thinking, Kaon."

Kaon's eyebrow rose. "So, does that mean you didn't thought of that?"

"No."

"As in ever."

"I'm contented with only having her around."

"Well, fuck me." she hissed in extreme dismay and annoyance.

Takumi merely laughed. "Go back to your room. It's ugly when a single woman visits a married man in his room this late in the evening. I don't want your parents to think I'm being fickle to my wife." he pulled on his blanket and covered himself with it. "Lock the door when you leave."

Kaon was definitely annoyed as she stood and exited Takumi's room. Fuck that Ayuzawa Misaki, this was all her fault. Tomorrow. She would really show that woman who she was to Takumi's life and the vast difference between the two of them.

Stupid bitch.

**Andy**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimers: **I don't own anything.

**Dedicated to:**

This is for Kate because we were unable to see each other before she flew back to Saudi. D: I miss you, best friend. :D

** -;- **

#19. He had everything in the tips of his fingers; or so he thought until he get to meet her. Now, more than ever, Usui Takumi wanted nothing more but to possess that amber-eyed woman who, literally speaking, came crashing into his word like a falling star. But can a love so untimely and not destined turn into something... fateful?

**-;-**

**You're the place my life begins, and you'll be where it ends. **

**-;-**

**Spoiler:**

"_I love you, and it's getting damned worst!"_

**A/N**_:___Another clue! Who said this? :D

_-;-_

**Twenty Three: **

"Takumi, let go!"

Kaon smiled dreamily as she watched Usui Takumi walked towards her with that wispy smile on his face he was never usually seen in public. He smiled again as he walked forward the table she reserved for them, looking astoundingly handsome on his dress pants, light blue dress shirt and a black fitted suit vest that simply complimented his properly muscular body. She stared at him pensively, looking so perfect while he stared on her direction with those tantalizing green eyes of his, seductive lips and his hair that seemed to have a life of its own as it caressed with such freedom the smooth skin of his beautiful face.

Kaon smiled, wondering how it would actually feel to caress his face underneath the delicate pads of her fingers, or feel his lips against her lips or be locked inside the safe confines of his arms—

"Arr! I said, let go!"

Kaon frowned, and instantly, her eyes locked on that ugly woman that was walking ahead of _her _Takumi as though hell was chasing after her. But then, she suddenly got lifted off the floor and before she could even scream bitch, she realized Takumi wasn't actually staring at her and that he wasn't really staring at her because his smile and eyes were focus on that ugly bitch that seemed to have latched herself to him so disgracefully in the public. She seethed in obvious anger but still forced out a smile as she stared at Misaki who looked like some human trash can on that ugly blue dress she was wearing.

Seriously, does she have to look like she's going to attend a mass? What an unsuitable woman for such a powerful and perfect man.

"Let go!" she heard Misaki hissed again as she tried to squirm off Takumi and unlatched his arms off her waist since he literally lifted her off the ground and carried her towards the table she was currently at. "Usui Takumi, stop that! People are staring at us!"

Kaon frowned, because had she been on her position, she would be more than willing to have Takumi carry her around like that. When they finally reached the table, she smiled at Misaki who was looking as red as ever—that ugly and humiliating bitch—and offered the table to them. "Hello, I see that you two are having fun flirting with each other." She teased, trying to make it sound like she was having fun seeing the two of them. "My parents will be arriving after a few more minutes. You don't mind waiting, right?"

Takumi looked as though he was having fun teasing her although Kaon was certain everything he's showing is just for public appearance since he only married her because he was compelled to do so since the gold digging bitch was in dire need for money. "We don't mind at all. I think I need a few more minutes with Misa." He turned to her and smiled, and Kaon nearly melted with the way Takumi was smiling at her. "You can wait for them outside if you want."

Damn, she knew Takumi likes her in some way!

"Takumi, stop that—erm…"Misaki darted a shy glance on Kaon. "—I think it would be better if you would go out for a moment and breathe in fresh air. I just need a few words with my husband." She slapped Takumi's hand when he dared to slip his hands inside the skirt she was wearing.

Bitch! How dare she send her away as though she was all high and mighty?! Even so, Kaon still forced out a smile and nodded at Misaki. "Okay. I'll just wait for my Daddy and Mommy outside. I'll be back in a few."

But the ugly woman wasn't listening to her anymore since she was already busy hissing and growling at that handsome husband of hers. She excused herself while smiling and when no one was already looking at her, that frown she was hiding automatically revealed as she walked out of the diner.

.

The moment they had reached the Umekoji Shipping Lines, Misaki swiftly dashed out of Takumi's car and tried to get away from him as far as possible but he was a lot faster than she was. Before she could even reach the revolving glass doors, she instantly felt his muscular arms encircle her waist and next thing she knew, she was being lifted off the floor and to his body.

People instantly recognized them since Takumi was laughing out loud while she looked like Hell was chasing after her and she could already feel blood color her cheeks with the way Takumi was doing some sort of public display of attention. She had seen camera lights flashing and she could already imagine them all over the newspapers and live telecast and every magazine she'd ever recognized hanging out on every magazine stand.

"Takumi, stop that!" she tried to sound angry, but it was just impossible to pretend to get mad at him, not when he was acting childish and everything she never imagined he would be. She gasped when Takumi slid his hand inside her blouse and rested his warm palm on her flat stomach which made her a lot warmer since people were watching them openly as he tried flirting with her in public. "Stop that, I mean it!" she hissed at him and removed his hands off her stomach.

But Takumi was still laughing as she continued touching her all over the place. "Come on, aren't you going to make up with me for actually choosing to sleep instead of speaking with me over the phone?"

"Stop that!" she hissed. "And you were the one who sleep on me! And you told me—oh, God, stop that, Takumi! People are watching—"

"I don't care about that at all. And besides, you're my wife, are you not? I think we have the right to sometimes show the public how much we're into each other. And since you chose to sleep instead of speaking with me, I think you should only get used to my public display of affection today." He smiled a sinister one at her and she could almost feel the hairs on her arms standing because she knew he was capable of doing more than touching her in the public or openly flirting with her. "And besides that, I think it's fun going all PDA with you. that rarely happens, don't you think?"

"Oh, God, you aren't doing this to me."

Takumi smirked. "Blow me." and with that, he continued carrying her by her stomach that she could almost see people whispering on each other as they watched the ever notorious lover of women yet elusive businessman Usui Takumi flirt nonstop with his adorable wife who looked obviously embarrassed since eyes are already in them.

Misaki recognized a few reporters and paparazzi members on the building and she almost covered her face with her thick hair to avoid getting her face captured by their cameras only to fail since Takumi swiftly removed her hands off her face and swiftly pulled her for an open-mouthed kiss. She gasped—and more flashes appeared on the corner of her eyes—and immediately, she pushed him away and started walking ahead of him. She spotted Kaon watching them from a table she reserved for them and she walked towards her only to end up getting lifted off the floor again and crashing against Takumi's hard chest.

"Love," he said a little bit louder than necessary. "—what are you still getting embarrassed for? It isn't like we haven't done this kind of thing before."

"Let me go!" she hissed embarrassedly at him as she secretly looked around, hoping people would stop staring since she was really getting absolutely embarrassed because of his unnecessary public display of affection. "Usui Takumi, stop that! People are staring at us!"

But all the more had he leaned forward her and licked the outer lobe of her ear. "Let them see."

"Arr, let go, I said! I mean it!"

He chuckled darkly at her. "Make me. But if you dare do so, I promise you that you wouldn't be receiving simple kisses on the lips from me. And I won't hesitate French kissing you right here and right now, too."

Misaki froze over his threat and the only thing she was left to do is simply glare at him since she was left with no other choices. And it is either she fight him or she'd be smothered by his extreme and definitely embarrassing PDA movements. She chose the former and discreetly pushes him away before smiling at Kaon who was waiting for them. She really was the epitome of perfection and beauty, and she looked definitely pretty on that cocktail dress of hers. She smiled at Kaon in acknowledgement of her presence. "Hello, Kaon."

Kaon smiled at them in delight. "Hello, I see that you two are busy flirting with each other." She risked a glanced on Takumi's direction but since the jerk was too busy touching her all over the place, he barely acknowledge her presence. "My parents would probably arrive late for a few more minutes. You wouldn't mind waiting, right?"

"Not at all—"

"I don't mind." Takumi finally said as he threw a small smile on Kaon's direction before slipping his hand under her long skirt. "I don't mind spending a few more minutes with my wife. You can wait for them outside if you want."

Yes, Kaon should really wait for her parents outside than see Usui Takumi's disgusting public display of affection today. Well, it isn't like she really mind. In fact, she was utterly pleased that he was acting like this towards her because he shows to the world that even though it was just pretense, he actually bothers to do this with her. After telling Kaon to wait for her parents outside, she smacked Takumi hard on the head to deliver reason in his muddled brain.

"Look at what you've done!" she hissed at him, definitely embarrassed. "Kaon looked like she doesn't want to introduce us at all to her parents. She might start thinking you couldn't keep your hands off me!"

"Don't I?"

"Pervert." She hissed under her breath. "You better stop acting like this now once the Umekojis arrived or I swear I wouldn't hesitate slamming this plate on your head."

"I like flirting with you."

"Stop that—" Misaki smiled stiffly when Kaon finally returned after such short period of being gone along with two older people who are probably her parents. But Takumi seemed to not have minded their presence since he startled her by suddenly snuggling his face against her neck. Swiftly, Misaki pushed him off and stood to meet the Umekojis. Takumi had stand, too, but his eyes were firm on Misaki as he run his fingers on the bare skin of her exposed arm.

Misaki, however, wanted to sink on the floor. Damn, she knew this would be such a long day.

.

"_Hi Gerard… it's Misaki. Can I borrow a few hours of yours today?"_

"_Misaki? Usui Misaki? My, what a splendid surprise. It's very rare my dear brother's wife would call me at such a busy day. What can I do for you, my dearest sister-in-law?"_

"_Um, can we talk about something?"_

"_Anything. Name it and I'll give it to you."_

"_It's not material… actually, it's something more private."_

"_Oh, is that so? Then, what is it?"_

"_Would you tell me how you, Takumi and Aoi are like when you were much younger?"_

_Long silence. "You mean when our Mom was still alive?"_

"…_Yes."_

_Another long bout of awkward silence. "You have my entire day."_

_._

"Damn, do they have to invite that bee-yotch Kaon anyway? She's a fucked up pain in the neck!"

Misaki snapped her head up at Aoi who suddenly started whispering strings of profanities as he tried out shades for the background of the fashion center. She had already picked out royal blue since Maria is royalty but Aoi hated everything that has to do with royals and Walkers so they changed colors. He rejected her green suggestion, telling her it looked like they were in some hospital and since he wasn't accepting all the tones she had chosen, she decided to leave the idea of choosing colors on him.

After gazing at Aoi's annoyed expression, she risked a glance on her wristwatch and wondered what Takumi could be doing today. She remembered that he suggested she drop by on his office tonight so they—along with Aoi—could all spend dinner time together. "Why do you hate Kaon so much anyway?"

"Isn't it obvious? She's a gold digging bitch!"

"You don't call rich heiresses like her gold digging bitch." She reminded her best friend gently. "She's filthy rich. She doesn't need to dig gold."

Aoi rolled his eyes over Misaki's stupidity. "Stupid bastard." He snarled at her. "Had I been you, I would have immediately notice that she was aiming for Takumi. It was goddamn obvious, Ayuzawa! She was acting all goody-goody and friendly-friendly with you so she could steal Takumi from you."

"Which she wouldn't be able to do if she really had plans to do so." She pointed out. "You make it sound like Takumi's a fickle man. Aren't you his brother? You do know that someone like him wouldn't get easily stolen away, right? He's too smart to allow women to do something like that to him."

"Damn, you're faith him rivals that of a classic martyr!"

"I've heard that before."

"Has he called you now? Aren't we supposed to eat dinner altogether?"

"Oh, that." she wondered if she should really tell Aoi that Takumi is with Kaon again since it was Kaon who would be handling the shipping lines business of the Umekojis. But since it was Aoi they were talking about, she knew he would somehow find out something about that. "He's with Kaon tonight. They were doing some presentation tonight for the management of the WIC and UI amalgamate."

"Well, fuck me. I bet she's planning to trick him into having sex with her."

Misaki frowned at Aoi. "You think too much. What kind of book are you reading now?"

"Bambi." He hissed sardonically before he fished out her phone from the back pocket of her jeans and shove it hard against her chest. "Here, call my bastard brother."

"No way. He's busy. He doesn't like to be disturbed when he's busy with office work—"

"Blow me, Ayuzawa. Call the fucking bastard."

"No way!"

"Call him!"

"No!"

"It is either you call him or I'm going to fucking scream out in this center that you're having phone sex with wherever and whenever you want!"

"That wasn't fucking true!" she screamed as she swiftly tackled down Aoi to clamped his mouth shut, accidentally shoving her huge touch screen phone against his mouth. "I never did phone sex with him!" she hissed before cautiously looking around just in case someone heard. She sighed in relief when no one seemed to have notice Aoi's little stunt before she glared back at the annoying kickass. "I am so going to kill you."

"You will call him or you two will be all over the news tomorrow? I still haven't gotten over that rumor that you two were too openly flirting with each other at the main facility of UI."

"He coerced me into it!"

"Call him now!"

Damn, this guy was really just too forceful sometimes. Now she's really beginning to wonder how she was able to get along with him. She got off him and stared at her phone but to her surprise, Aoi suddenly snatched her phone off her hands and started dialing on someone. Misaki gasped. "What are you doing?!"

"Calling him since you can't man up and do so. Oh, look, it's ringing."

"Aoi, you asshole!"

She flushed when he finally handed her back her cell as it continued to ring. When he picked up by the fourth ring, Misaki burned holes on Aoi's face while the jerk simply whistled and continued testing color shades. Well, it wasn't like she doesn't really like hearing his voice. She pressed the cell into her ear and exhaled sharply. "Hello, Takumi?"

.

"_I'm sorry for troubling you today. I just really wanted to know why he couldn't open up to anyone. I don't want him to stay like that forever, Gerard."_

"_I understand. You can ask me whatever you want and you can expect a hundred percent proportion of honest answers coming from me."_

_Misaki nodded. "Did you really physically abuse Aoi and Takumi?"_

"_Yes."_

"_How?"_

"_I locked them in a dark room."_

"_And?"_

"_And I told them that they will spend their miserable life getting rejected by a lot of people because they are bastards." A short moment of silence. "And I made sure they were marked with such reminder by telling those things to them when Takumi was barely seven and Aoi four."_

_._

Takumi was absolutely tired from all the day's work but he did not mind at all—not when he had a scheduled dinner with his lovely wife and annoying brother around eight in the evening. He darted a quick glance on his wristwatch—a friggin' Mr. Kermit wristwatch Misaki had given to him as gift for the New Year's—and realized he had less than an hour to finish the presentation before the children arrives. Yeah, he does considers them as children because they love bickering around whenever they are together—like they were some friggin' elementary kids.

And since he was the most mature ones, he would have to put up with their _annoyingness _as they engage into a battle of wits about the colors they should use on Maria's fashion center. See that italized word over there? He even had to invent words to make sure he describes the two's attitude properly. But again, he did not mind. He always had this strong urge of seeing both Aoi and Misaki happy since those two were probably the most important people to him—along with Suzuna since she's already part of the family, too—and he wouldn't mind sitting in the car all day driving the three around if it would actually mean they were having fun and are undeniably happy.

At the thought of Misaki's smiling face, he was suddenly fueled to finish the presentation he collaborated with Kaon so he could finally see his darling wife and make slow sweet love with her as soon as they were back home. The presentation only needed finishing touches and he could finally send Kaon away so Misaki wouldn't have to see her in this place. He was on that position when his phone started vibrating and Misaki's name registered on the LCD's blinking lights.

**Misa, **he reads mentally and with such preference.

Automatically, he reached out for his phone and answered her call. "Hmm, miss me already?"

"P-Pervert! I was just wondering if we're still pushing through at Nipon restaurant today!"

"Why are you screaming? Of course we're still pushing through the plan." He chuckled, already imagining her irritably embarrassed expression and he was suddenly turned on by her. "And then I'll take you home and slowly undress you and—"

"Ugh, I can't believe all you have in mind is sex, sex and sex."

"I don't have sex with you, don't I? I think it's called making love." there was a pregnant silence that erupted between them and he wondered if he had stepped on a landmine. Ever since she confessed her feelings to him the night after Chiyo's gala and he rejected her outright, she's been keeping her part of the bargain and trying her best to stop loving him. But he could almost see that she fails on doing so because he could still see it in her eyes whenever she'd stare at him and on her actions whenever he was _making love _with her. And he was actually happy she fails on trying and trying. Her mind would eventually changed and he just needed a few more time to sort out his stupid self and he'd start wooing her again the normal way.

"Did you really mean that?" she asked after a moment of silence, and he thought he heard her sniff.

Takumi was instantly alarmed. If there was something he hated doing, it was making her cry. "Fuck, are you crying?"

Another sniff. "No."

"Ayuzawa, why are you crying?!" came Aoi's muffled voice on the other end of the line.

"Shut up!" Misaki hissed before she turned back to him again. "Don't mind Aoi—"

"Why the hell are you crying?"

"You just said something that really made me happy." Takumi froze and he was reminded that he had just used such an affectionate word against her.

He laughed, realizing how incredibly shallow and adorably stupid his wife actually was. "You really are one crazy woman. Keep doing that and I might not really let go of you anymore."

"Stop saying that." she whispered.

Takumi sighed. "Okay. Fine. Well, why don't you come over now and drag that stupid Aoi with you? I think this presentation is good enough for tomorrow." He darted a quick glance on his watch. Misaki and Aoi are just ten minutes away from him. "I can nail all these tomorrow. I'll see you in ten minutes, okay?"

"Yes."

"Bye."

"Takumi, wait."

He was suddenly eager to hear more from her. "What is it?"

"I…" he was on the edge of his seat when she whispered _I. _"—um, be careful. Bye!" that and she hang up. He didn't know why he felt disappointed, but then again, it was him who pushed her away so roughly so he guessed he wouldn't be hearing those three impossible words from her for a few more days. Damn, why was he so in love with Misaki? He should have just man up and admit that he loves her, too, since their feelings are mutual now anyway and by then, contract's immediately voided.

Fuck him for acting such a fucking coward.

He save all the files he needed, and started arranging his desk, and was reminded that Luna had already taken the rest of the day off since there weren't much work to do in the office these past few days. When he had nothing to do, he immediately felt exhaustion and stress weighing him down, thus, he decided to sink down on his recliner and relaxed for a moment while waiting for Misaki's arrival. He was on that position when he felt small hands caressing his forehead.

He grinned at that. "You're fast."

"I wanted to see you." Takumi's forehead creased upon recognizing Kaon's voice and immediately, he snapped his eyes open and frowned when he saw what she was wearing. Kaon was beautiful, he wouldn't deny that but she wasn't Misaki so there weren't any physical effect on him unlike when he'd see Misaki walking out of her bedroom wearing nothing but an oversize tee. He stares over what Kaon was wearing, a piece of red see through nightdress that wasn't really allowed to be worn on the office before he looked up at her seductive face again.

"What the hell are you wearing here in my office?"

Kaon chuckled a whispery one and Takumi swiftly thought of jumping off the window if Kaon tried getting anywhere near him. "Well, what do you think? I wanted to show this to you."

"Go change and leave. Ayuzawa's coming any coming second now and if she sees you like that, I would be in trouble—" Takumi gasped when Kaon suddenly spun the chair he was sitting at quickly settled herself on his lap. "What the fuck—"

"You naïve boy," she purred. "—you're always Ayuzawa here and Ayuzawa there when you don't even love her. Your marriage is bogus, isn't it? You shouldn't pretend like you love her in front of me because I know you don't. She married you for money, isn't it?"

Takumi was deadly silent for a minute before he grabbed Kaon's arms and held her tightly. "How the fuck did you know that?"

Kaon gasped, but she ended up grinning. Who knew being held like this by Usui Takumi has its own perks, too? "I know a lot of things about you. Poor you, you shouldn't have married that gold digging bitch who was only using you for money and waited for me instead. I love you, Takumi and I've always been in love with you. Just divorce that stupid dumb bitch and come with me instead. She's fucking dumb and you wouldn't have a friggin' need on her because she's a pauper—"

"Don't call her that way or I swear I'm going to kill you." that and he pushed her off him and was all prepared to stand but he didn't know Kaon was hiding some kind of strength in her because she was able to drag him down the floor with her. "Fuck! Let go of me!"

"Ah, you don't have to pretend you're not attracted on me. I know you are." Swiftly, she grabbed Takumi by the nape and kissed him savagely on the lips. Takumi was extremely caught off guard that he was unable to move for a moment and when he finally recovered, he swiftly got off her and step away as far as possible.

"You crazy bitch, stay away from me and my wife!"

"Wife?!" Kaon snapped as she stands and glared at Takumi. "You call that fucking bitch your wife when she's only using you for money?! She's a fucking gold digger with such embarrassing birth secrets because she was a bastard and what's worst is her relationship with Igarashi Tora is fucking embarrassing that I swear even you would feel disgusted knowing that she has a connection with your dear cousin! She's even hitting on Aoi Hyoudo and Gerard Walker and you're still calling her your wife?! You're a fool!"

"Fool or not, I don't care!" he screamed as anger immediately engulfed him. "And don't you dare drag in Tora, Aoi and Gerard in here because Misaki would never dare do all that! And call her bitch one more time and I swear you're fucking going to get yourself killed!"

But Kaon was still undeterred because when Takumi started walking out, she quickly pulled onto his arm and pushed him roughly with all her strength to his table where he drag off with his huge body all his things. She quickly settled on his lap again and started rubbing herself against his hard body. "Admit that you like this because I know you do! Ah, I didn't know you actually feel this good! Come on, Takumi, come for me. I know you wanted this and I know you weren't this pleasured by that bitch wife of yours because she's a friggin' pauper."

"Kaon, get off—"

But much to his surprise, Kaon crushed her lips on him again and since he seemed to have twisted both hands when she pushed him off his table, he was partially incapacitated. She forced her tongue inside his mouth and he had to control himself from biting her because she was still a woman and he had learned to respect women ever since he met Ayuzawa.

Ayuzawa… her name echoed inside his head repeatedly and he couldn't care anymore if she had some hidden relationship with Igarashi Tora because he knew they wouldn't be together anymore because she was still married to him. And they wouldn't be together either because he has finally decided to not divorced her. She would stay with him even though she likes it or not. But first, he must get rid of this crazy Kaon woman first before she comes here and sees him on this kind of moment with her. Takumi swiftly grabbed the back of Kaon's head and she gasped in obvious pleasure because she thought he was finally responding to her. Takumi cursed when she continued rubbing herself on him—and he felt utterly disgusted—and tightened her grip around his neck.

"Get off me—"

"Takumi, why are the lights off? Are you conserving your energy or something?" lights suddenly flooded the room and he was so startled that he finally regained the energy to pushed Kaon off—who fell down the floor—before he met Ayuzawa's surprised gaze as she stared at the two of them in extreme surprise and… he cursed when he couldn't even put a name on the expression she was wearing right now. She dropped the paper bag she was holding as she stared at them, her forehead scrunched up in confusion… denial… rejection and pain. He didn't know why he remained seated on the table as he watched Misaki who looked utterly dumbstruck because she had caught him on the act. He didn't even know why his fucking brain had to shut down on the wrong moment just when he needed to give her an explanation.

"Ayuzawa, you left the fucking car key on the—" Aoi trailed off as he had seen him, too, with Kaon on the floor and he was aware he had a pretty good guess on what's going on. Aoi remained standing by the hall while Ayuzawa was quietly standing by the door, staring at him in inexplicable horror and denial.

Kaon stands, unabashed of how she looked as she stared at Misaki, her chin tilted up proudly. "Hmm, nobody ever told me you're coming. Had I known that, I would have been more careful."

Takumi glared at Kaon. "Shut. The. Fuck. Up." He quickly composed himself and took a step forward Misaki but his heart clenched when she automatically took three steps away as though she didn't want him anywhere near her. Takumi clenched his fist tightly. "What? Are you going to accused me of shacking up with Kaon without hearing my side of the story?"

She was still unresponsive and all he wanted to do is hug her and assure her that he wasn't doing anything. But his fucking body was incapacitated and he was too baffled to react properly.

"Come here." He ordered her sternly. "We're going home—"

"Don't come anywhere near me." Misaki whispered as she shakes her head. "Don't come near me. Don't come near me."

"So, you're stereotyping me already, huh?" he mused, although he wanted to cursed himself because that isn't what he's planning to say. He wanted to apologize—not this. Not like this. "I see that you weren't of a difference to those women I used to hang out with. You like judging me without—"

"Shut up… shut up… shut up… SHUT UP!" he watched her as she walked towards him and wordlessly, he felt her hard duffel bag slam against his face—and he was pretty certain her camera was inside, too.

Kaon gasped and automatically, she reached out for Misaki's hair and grabbed her, pushing her hard against the floor. Aoi was immediately inside as he held Kaon by the arm and pushed her away before helping Misaki up. "Misaki, are you okay?!"

"Don't touch me…" she whispered as she stands and faces Takumi again who was too surprise to even do anything. "Don't touch me."

Aoi looked like he was ready to cry as he saw Misaki's dull expression. She looked like she already had enough. "Ayuzawa…"

Misaki continued staring at Takumi, then to Kaon then back to Takumi again. "You two could rot in hell as long as you want. You're both disgusting." That and she turned her back on them.

But Takumi was fast as he grabbed her wrist. She was a fool to think he would allow her to casually walk away just like that. "You don't have the right to walk out on me. Have you already forgotten that you said you loved me—"

"Which was a mistake. Let me go."

"Misaki, you—"

"Let me fucking go." She snarled and kicks him on the thigh before she stepped away quickly. "You two disgust me. Go to fucking hell." She quickly ran off and Aoi was fast as she followed after her because she was in such critical state and he wouldn't simply allow her to be left all by herself!

Takumi collapsed down on the floor in dejection. He didn't know how to react or what to feel. It was such a disaster. He was such a disaster! He could explain everything to her in a normal way and yet, he was still preceded by his pride and allowed the only woman he had ever came to love to be hurt by none other than him again. He repeatedly punched the floor as his knuckles bled out in defiance of what he's done.

Kaon was suddenly next to him. "Hey, it's okay. I'm here. I'm here. You don't need someone as shallow as that bitch. She didn't even listen to you and called you names. You don't deserve to be with her. Just divorce her already and come with me. We'd be a lot happier—"

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." He hissed again as his vision dimmed and the thought of killing someone immediately erupted on his system. "Get out before I end up killing you."

"I won't get out! Not when you admit that you don't really love that ugly bitch—"

"I love her, damn you!" Takumi finally screamed as he stands and grip on Kaon's shoulder savagely. "I love that woman you're calling a bitch because she was the only woman ever capable of loving and accepting me even if I was the son of my mother from a man she's having an illegal affair with! I love her and I married her because I know I was going to fucking love her in the end and no matter how much I pushed her away, she keeps coming back because she fucking loves me, too, even if I had lead such a fucking miserable life! And if there is someone whom you should call a bitch here, it should be you since you are the greatest scheming and ugly bitch I have ever met my entire life!"

Kaon slapped Takumi in surprise. "You bastard!"

All the more had his vision dimmed. "Fucking yes I am a bastard, but at least I was in a level higher than you. You are the kind I despise; you are a fucking bitch and I would never ever come to love you because you wouldn't be standing on the same level as Ayuzawa. And you know what, this merge is void and you and your entire family are going down. And I swear you'll lose everything you have starting tomorrow."

Kaon was instantly horrified as she grabbed Takumi's arm. "You don't mean that! You can't do that! You have no power to do that—"

Takumi smirked cruelly as he pushed off Kaon and loosened his tie. "Blow me. I'm going to fucking bring you all down—everything about you—so if I were you, you better start packing your things now because even the littlest thing you owned would soon belong to Misaki."

"You… You bastard!"

Takumi didn't know what happened anymore because he knew his strings had snapped and he was going to hit Kaon Umekoji. But before he could even do something he knew he would regret in the end, another hand had stopped him and next thing he knew, he was already staring to a set of deep blue eyes identical to Aoi's. He felt like he had found an unlikely ally on Gerard Walker.

Gerard smiled at Takumi softly. "I think I have heard enough, Takumi." He removed his coat and draped it on Kaon since she was wearing such a revealing piece of clothing before he nodded at Cedric who took her away. "I think I have heard enough."

"Gerard…"

"It's okay. I know you love her."

"Gerard, I… I…" he didn't know what happened as he collapsed on the floor and repeatedly punched the floor, injuring his knuckles more. "I was such a bastard! I'm such a bastard! I'm such a fucking bastard! I nearly killed her, Gerard, and had you not come in time, I don't know what I would have ended up doing—"

"Ssh." Gerard kneeled in front of him and gently patted Takumi's back. "It's okay. I understand. But you need to get yourself together. As of now, Aoi had shut off his GPS and we don't know yet where they are. You must calm yourself and finally set your brain straight if you really wanted Misaki back."

"I wanted her back but… but… what if she rejects me?"

"You're a fool to think that way. Come. Let's go home. I'll accompany you at home today. I think you need to know a lot of things between Misaki and Igarashi Tora."

Takumi's forehead creased. He still hasn't gotten over the shock of Misaki's disappearance and now, he had to deal with another issue. "What do you mean?"

Gerard sighed. "I mean it as Igarashi Tora and Misaki Ayuzawa are siblings. Biologically speaking, she was an Igarashi—the second named heiress of the Igarashi zaibatsu had something were to happen to her older half brother, Igarashi Tora."

All the more had Takumi felt like his world had crumbled down into little pieces as soon as Gerard relayed such information.

.

"_Is that the reason why he was so mad at you? Because you've mentally and physically abused them?"_

"_Yes. I locked them inside a dark room and starved them to death. I hated their existence, you know? Had something were to happen to me, it was either Takumi or Aoi would inherit the Walker wealth—and I never liked that. I was a greedy little bastard, and while I was engulfed by my own hatred, I had failed to realize that I would cause some kind of deeper resentment in Takumi. He grow up in a twisted way, and along the way, he had became twisted, too, and it was my fault. He and Aoi… they became this twisted because of me. And I've regretted every single thing I've done to them."_

"_I see. No wonder he was so resentful whenever he sees you. But what about Tora-nii? Why does he hate Tora so much?"_

"_Tora was helping me all along while I was torturing them. He had rejected Takumi when he was formally introduced as part of the Usui household."_

"_I thought Tora is from the Igarashi household?"_

"_He's a close family relative. They were cousins."_

"_Oh, yes. I remember that."_

"_So, what now, Ayuzawa? Would you still continue loving him knowing that he could never love you the way you deserve?"_

"_It would never change anything, Gerard."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I think, even if he betrays me, I would still continue loving that person."_

"_Then, you already and truly loved that person?"_

_She smiled. "Don't tell me things I have distinguished from a long time ago."_

_._

"Ayuzawa, stop running! Stop!" Aoi swiftly caught on Misaki's arm and yanked her hard so she would stop running. "Just calm down, okay?! Maybe, what you've seen isn't really how he looked like. I told you something is fucking wrong with that Kaon. We need to get back and confront—"

"He's not even here." Misaki muttered, and Aoi froze at how cold and unexpressive her voice was. "He didn't even deny what I accused him of. HE WASN'T EVEN HERE TO TALK TO ME ABOUT IT!"

"Misaki, please, calm down. You're emotionally unstable and what you need right now is to calm down or you'll get sick again. Come on, we need to talk with Takumi—"

But she had stubbornly shakes her head and she completely looked like she was now voided with any emotion. And the only thing Aoi could do is comfort her because his best friend was reduced into such a state where she could barely keep herself together. And on the most wrong of moments, the rain that wasn't supposed to come started falling down on them. Aoi swiftly removed his coat and drape it over Misaki. "Come on, we need to take you to shelter—"

"He wasn't even here. He wasn't even here. He didn't even deny what I've seen. He wasn't even here."

"Ayuzawa… please, calm down. You're starting to scare me."

"He wasn't even here." She whispered, not budging no matter how much Aoi pulls her to safety. "He wasn't even here. He wasn't even here. He's not even here to deny everything. He wasn't even here—"

"Misaki, please… don't do this. You're just emotionally stressed out and—"

"He didn't even come here to follow me. He doesn't care at all—" she gasped, and Aoi gasped, too, when her hands suddenly flew up to her stomach. She bent down as she suffered from unseen pain and all the more had it made Aoi more panicky. "He doesn't even—ah!"

"Ayuzawa? What's wrong? What's—" Aoi gasped, and since she changed into a skirt from pants, he was horrified to see blood rolling down her pale legs. "Oh, my God, you're bleeding! Oh, my God—"

Misaki's breathing seemed to have been labored as she collapsed on the cold and wet ground while clutching her stomach. She was panting heavily and Aoi wasn't sure if it was just her monthly bleeding or something else. He was more horrified when he remembered the often throwing up, the loss of appetite and emotional tendencies. He stared at Misaki in horror. "Oh no… you're pregnant. Oh, no, no, no, no!"

"Aoi… ah!" Aoi continued to panic as he swiftly scooped Misaki out of the ground and made a mad dash to his car, covering her with his clothes to keep her from getting cold. But to his surprise, just when he finally settled himself on the driver's seat, Misaki was already unconscious. His heart accelerated at the thought of her dying on him. "Ayuzawa?!" he slapped her gently on the cheek. "Oh no, Ayuzawa, please! Don't scare me like this! Misaki!" but she still wasn't responding. He quickly brought the engine to life and sped off and with shaky hands, he reached out for his phone and dialed Suzuna's cell.

And while he's on it, he switched off his GPS to avoid Takumi tracking them.

**Andy**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimers: **I don't own anything.

**Dedicated to:**

This is for all my **avid reviewers** who were all so emotional and energetic and neurotic and angry and oppressing and crazy and definitely extreme whenever they'd put on their reviews or would PM me. :D. Thanks for supporting this fanfic—even though I have very obvious and absurd use of grammar—and being with me until the end.

** -;- **

#19. He had everything in the tips of his fingers; or so he thought until he get to meet her. Now, more than ever, Usui Takumi wanted nothing more but to possess that amber-eyed woman who, literally speaking, came crashing into his word like a falling star. But can a love so untimely and not destined turn into something... fateful?

**-;-**

**You're the place my life begins, and you'll be where it ends. **

**-;-**

**Twenty Four: **

"What happened? What happened?!"

"Ssh, calm down." Aoi run a hand through his already dry hair before he was engulfed by one of Suzuna's comforting warm hugs. He didn't know why he was suddenly feeling so weakened—as though half of his life was taken away from him by force—as he reciprocated with Suzuna's embrace and allowed the woman who is five years younger than him to actually comfort him as though he was the one that needs terrible comforting. But damn! This night was a fucking extreme mess and he wanted to believe in his brother that he was never really that type of guy but… Ayuzawa… Ayuzawa was right.

He didn't even bother to chase after her when she was so vulnerable and… damned pregnant.

He stiffened at the memory and swiftly pushed Suzu away before he collapsed on one of the hospital benches he had secretly snuck Ayuzawa in under the guise of a fake name. He didn't exactly know what to do. He was confused and scared and definitely too startled to act out properly that he just did what he thinks is best: temporarily hide Misaki from the Walkers. By now, Takumi would certainly use his power as a Walker to look for Misaki and dragged her back to their damned dark world and he wouldn't casually allow something like that to happen. He was the cause why Misaki agreed on this—to free both of them from Gerard—and now, she had suffered enough and he wouldn't stay quiet about this anymore. He would protect Misaki even if it meant fighting head on against the Walkers—and Usui Takumi, himself.

Suzuna sat next to him and held his hand, placing them on her lap in comfort. "Calm down, okay?" she whispers softly, and somehow, he was momentarily calmed. Maybe, the Ayuzawas really had that hidden talent; comforting merely just by whispering softly in them. "You need to calm down, Aoi. I know you're scared and I didn't exactly know what you've been through but you must tell me what happened. My sister is stuck in a hospital under a false name. It was already a miracle nobody recognized her. What happened, Aoi?"

Aoi washed his face with his hands before he exhaled. He could now feel the signs of fatigue and stress piling up and weighing him down. "We saw Takumi."

Suzuna's eyebrow rose. "And?"

"He was with Kaon. I didn't exactly saw what happened because when I arrived, Takumi was seated on the table looking as surprise as I am and Ayuzawa was on the doorway, standing like she was some piece of block. And then there was that Kaon—that bitch Kaon—and she was… wearing something not normal for someone who was supposedly working on a presentation in the office—"

"Aoi, I would be honest with you but you should stop freaking out and get straight to the point."

Aoi exhaled again; he, indeed, was freaking out. "I had the slightest suspicion Takumi was cheating on Misaki with Kaon. But it was unconfirmed yet but I just knew there was something more. There could be something more! I wanted to believe in him but… but… he didn't even defend himself and Ayuzawa just started breaking down that it scared me. And then…" Aoi shuddered, and Suzuna could almost see what this man has gone through that probably really scared the hell out of him. "—and then, we were standing by the sidewalk and it started raining. She was angry and confused and she was crying. I don't even know how it happened because next thing I knew… she was… damn, she was bleeding. A lot. And it was friggin' scary because she doesn't usually suffer from bleeding like that unless—"

"Unless…" Suzuna whispered, her voice a broken whisper. "—unless, she's pregnant."

"I didn't know what to do, Suzuna." Aoi admitted, dejected. "I don't know what I should do and I have the slightest guess Misaki wouldn't be happy if she wakes up and she's under the care of the Walkers again—they were probably the first people she would refused to see. And I'm afraid that she'd start breaking down and freaking out again and she might bleed out again. I don't know what to do, Suzuna—"

"Ssh, ssh… it's okay." Once again, Suzuna embraced Aoi to comfort him. Had she been in his position and saw her sister bleeding to death, she might even go into shock and got her sister killed because she was freaking out. "It's okay. Don't worry now, she'd be safe. You already had her delivered to the hospital." She massaged Aoi's back comfortingly. "You should go home. I'd handle her tonight—"

"No way! I won't leave you two all by yourself. I'd stay here. With Misaki and with you." Suzuna stared at Aoi, and she noticed the signs of fatigue and pressure and depression and exhaustion in his eyes, but he still looked determined to stay with them. And when he acts like that—since he's the only family left to take care of them—she couldn't really have the heart to reject him and kicked him out. Aoi had seen enough ugliness. Maybe, it wouldn't be so bad now to allow him to see more. And if there is probably one more person who would never abandon them—apart from Igarashi Tora, no matter how annoying he may be—it would be none other than Aoi.

She exhaled in defeat, and nods. "Okay. But please, you have to look presentable. I don't want Misaki to see you look as though you've been to Hell and back."

"I've been to Hell."

"I know. We all were." She held his hand again. "You need to rest. We should eat as soon as we find out she's fine." At Aoi's nod, she swiftly got her bag and fished out a bar of Snickers from her pocket and handed it to her almost brother. "Hungry?" she asked, trying to sound light and not worried when deep inside, she was dying to know how Misaki is. She's the only family she had ever since Minako and Sakuya died. She had stand as her brother and sister and best friend and mother and father and almost everything. Technically speaking, she could abandon her on the streets and accept her position as the Igarashi zaibatsu's second heir to the legacy but she rejected all that and decided to lead a tough life with her. She would never allow her sister to go to some place where she wouldn't be able to see her nor touch her anymore.

She shouldered Aoi when he didn't budge. "Grab a Snicker. You look like you're dying on me."

"How could you stay calm under such situation?" Aoi inquired as he reached out for one.

Suzuna's eyebrow rose. "Oh, do I actually look calm? I guess I could now pass for an actress." She focuses her eyes on the closed doors of the ER and clenches her fist tightly. "I actually had this strong urge to kill Kaon Umekoji. Don't be surprised if her dead body comes floating on some river tomorrow. I won't even get mad at you if you'd point me out as the primary suspect for her murder."

"Would you really?"

"I might just really end up doing that." when the doors burst open, Suzuna was a lot faster than Aoi as she charged towards the door. "How is she? How's my sister?! She's fine now, right? She's out of danger now, right? Tell me!"

"Suzuna, calm down!" Aoi held Suzuna by the wrist and forcefully dragged the anxious woman behind him. "I'm the… husband of the patient. How is she?"

The doctor eyed Aoi first, wondering where she has seen these three people before and smiles professionally. "Mrs. Minako is fine, Sir. She's lost too much blood and it was already considered a miracle that she didn't miscarried her babies. It was usually the other way around."

Suzuna's forehead creased, although it bothered her that Aoi had actually use Minako's name to disguise her sister. "Babies?"

"Congratulations, Sir, Ma'am. Mrs. Minako had twins. We just need to transfer her to a room now and observe her closely. We can discharge her anytime we want now as long as she isn't showing any signs anymore of bleeding and—"

"Wait, wait, why did she bleed?" Suzuna asked again, still frantic. "She's fine, right? It wouldn't harm the… babies, right? Tell me!"

"Ma'am, I suggest you calm down and please tone down your voice." The doctor calmly instructed her. "There were obvious signs of blows on her stomach and it could be really dangerous for her if it happens again. We asked you don't give her anything that might cause her to feel depression and stress and we require a full twenty four hour of complete rest so we sedated Mrs. Minako—"

"Wouldn't that harm the babies?"

"The babies are safe along with the mother, Ma'am." The kind doctor reminded Suzuna again. "It's a light sedative suitable for expectant mothers like her so, please, calm down. We had transfused blood in her, too, since she's lost quite a few one and give her fluids since she's slightly dehydrated. You should take good care of your wife, Sir. She's currently undergoing such a sensitive stage on her pregnancy and the person she needs right now is you alone. Don't give the patient anything that might cause her stress because the next time she bleeds, she might end up miscarrying the babies now."

Aoi nodded and when the doctor finally excused herself, Suzuna grabbed him by the arm and gripped him tightly. "Is there something you weren't telling me? Who the fuck hurt my sister?!"

"Kaon…"

"What Kaon?!"

"She pushed her." he answered, he felt like his brain had just abandoned him. "Kaon pushed her and the stress of seeing the two might have caused the bleeding, too. It could be both. Fuck, I could kill both Kaon and Takumi for this."

"No, you wouldn't because I would do just that." the doors bolted open again and revealed Misaki—unconscious and sedated—being wheeled away by two nurses. Suzuna's anger dissipated as soon as she saw her sister looking as pale as a ghost. There were dark circles coloring the areas underneath her eyes and she looked so… so ghastly dejected even in her sleep. "Misaki…" she whispered, and she was unable to stop tears from spilling out of her eyes as she watched her sister get wheeled away. "Damn it… Misaki…"

Aoi sighed, and comforts Suzuna before he grabbed her bag and pulled her with him so they could follow Misaki and her nurses. "Come on, don't cry now. She'll be safe."

"I could kill them for this. Damn, I shouldn't have allowed her to get married had I known this would happen. Fuck them all."

"Suzuna…"

"I shouldn't have allowed her all by herself. We should have went back to Sapporo after Dad died." When Aoi tried to embrace her, Suzuna leaned away and wiped her tears off her cheeks, quietly following her sister as though she was in a death procession instead of a hospital.

Aoi simply exhaled. He was mad, of course he was mad, but he needs to hear both sides and not act prejudice on things. Because even after all the things Takumi had done to Misaki, he was still his brother and he, at least, deserve to be heard. But damn, he didn't even deny the accusations. His words just added fuel on the fire.

Damn, what should he do now? By now, the Walkers—and even the Igarashis—might already be on the move to search them. Should he tell Takumi he was pregnant or should he inform Tora first about it?

Fuck, matters of the heart and family are indeed fucking intolerable.

.

Takumi was still feeling sluggish when he and Gerard finally reached his pad and the first thing he did is dashed towards Misaki's room and searched for her, checking out if her things were still in their previous spots and when he realized nothing has changed, he almost sighed in relief. But then again, Misaki could always leave without having to bring anything. She was that type of woman, and he would fucking blow a fucking fuse if she leaves him without having to hear his side of the story.

Fuck his stupid self for acting such a bastard on her awhile ago. Everything was his entire fault. Had he approached the normal way and explained everything properly, this wouldn't have happened. She wouldn't have to run away with Aoi and stay off his path and leave him all by himself again. Had he reacted the normal way, this wouldn't have happened at all. He might have finally gotten rid of Kaon and at the same time, admit his feelings for her.

But no, he had to act like a bastard and hurt her all over again. And all this time, he was accusing her of having an affair with Tora when he was actually her half brother and he's happily and secretly married to Chiyo Kurakano.

"_How could you even accused him of flirting with me when Chiyo's in the same room, you ass!"_

Fuck, how could he not realize the meaning behind her words? Why didn't he believe her whenever she would repeatedly assure him that she would never dare fall in love with Igarashi in all her lifetime? Why didn't he believe her when she told him she loves him? Why did he have to hurt the only woman who ever loved him for who he was and what he will always be again and again? Now, she's gone and he didn't even have the slightest chance of her whereabouts because she must have probably coerced Aoi to shut off his GPS. His head is aching and he wanted to fucking kill someone but he doesn't have the time to waste his fucking life away in jail because he had already found something worth keeping.

Ayuzawa Misaki, his wife.

And damn, he loves her. He loves her so much everything about him just hurts just imagining Misaki asking him for legal separation? He could never do that. He could never do something like that. He knew he would never be so willing to let her go now.

"Takumi, sit down. You look like you're going to faint any coming minute." Gerard forced Takumi down Misaki's bed since he was standing in front of her bedroom as though he was trying to make sure Misaki wasn't really there. "Sit down and rest for a moment—"

"Gerard, how do you expect me to fucking rest when my wife and my brother is nowhere to be found?" he hissed at him, his anger peaking. "Something could already happen to them? What if… fuck, what if they got into an accident that caused for Aoi's GPS to—"

"Calm down." Once again, Gerard reminded him and accepted the glass of water Cedric offered him and handed it to Takumi. "Here, drink, you need water. These too much stress piling up could dehydrate you. Calm down, relax and try to gather yourself, okay? Tora and I already sent out our men to search for Misaki and Aoi. We tried reaching out Suzuna Ayuzawa, too, but she wasn't answering our calls so there is a huge possibility all three of them are together."

Takumi was horrified when he remembered Misaki telling him her plans to spend half a month in Korea with Aoi. "They aren't going out of the country, Gerard—"

"Ssh, ssh, calm down. They could never do that. Aoi would never dare book a flight knowing they'd be detected." He took the glass from Takumi's shaking hand and sat next to him. "Tell me what happened."

He exhaled in extreme dejection. "I should not have accepted the Umekojis offer to help me with the shipping lines. Fuck, had I know that Kaon woman was crazy, she would never be able to get anywhere near me and Misaki. Damn it! Damn it all."

"Do you love her?"

"Isn't it fucking obvious?" he breathed out again and washed his face with his hands. He stared at Misaki's picture by the lamp table when he saw the video cam seated next to the lamp, partially hidden behind her glass picture frame. He reached out for it and mindlessly played with it. "Fuck, I could really kill them for this. Those Umekojis are going down by tomorrow."

Gerard nodded. "Don't worry, that's already been taken care of. You should not mind that discussion by now. What do you plan to do with Misaki once we find her?"

"Deal's fucking off. She wouldn't be able to divorce me. Not anymore. Damn, these are all so vexing." He collapsed on the bed, wanting to punch something. But his knuckles had already suffered enough, and Misaki wasn't here to treat him with her love and care. He needs to look his best if he really wanted to achieve her affection again. He needs to get himself together. He need to fixed himself and make sure everything's okay now if he's really all set to be with her without making things complicated.

She was the place where his life begins, and she'll be where it ends.

"Tell me how she became related with the Igarashis… and who are the people aware of that."

Gerard sighed but nods anyway. "Her mother had an affair with Tora's father even when he's already married to Tora's mother. When Minako Ayuzawa realized she was pregnant with Misaki, she informed Uncle about it but he rejected her outright. Because she was so ashamed, she married Sakuya Ayuzawa who, by then, was already aware of what's going on using his own methods. Through some familial connections even I didn't know how it happened, while she was Tora's half sister, she also happened to be his cousin so, technically speaking, they were cousins and siblings at the same time—that explains why they were awfully closed since they've known each other ever since they were children—and Igarashi secretly married Chiyo when he was eighteen and Misaki was present by that time when they were married. Aoi was there, too, and I was invited but I didn't want to go since I was certain Aoi might run off had he seen me."

"How did they become cousins?"

Gerard frowned. " Misaki's mother happened to be Igarashi's Mom's half sister."

"Fuck." Takumi cursed, unable to believe that the world is so small and it was actually filled with half siblings like them. "And I was accusing her of having an affair with Tora."

"Why she wasn't speaking about it is because she wanted to save face." Gerard says again. "She was in love with you but she knew you weren't that's why she didn't want to let you know about her true relationship with Tora—she was trying to save herself from further heartache, Takumi. So they were siblings and all legalities were made because she was legally adopted by the Igarashis. But she was so good on concealing everything because she still opted to use her Ayuzawa surname and had something were to happen to Tora, she would be the legal heiress of the Igarashi zaibatsu."

"But why didn't she accept that kind of deal? Why choose to lead such a complicated and hard life?"

"Are you really asking me that?" Gerard mused. "She was like you in every way, Takumi. She wanted freedom and she would never achieve freedom if she continued living under the care of the people who previously rejected her existence. And besides, she wanted to be with Suzuna. If she accepts her title as an Igarashi, she would be separated from her sister. You know the Igarashis. Their adoption only covers Misaki. They would never agree to adopt Suzuna since she doesn't have the blood of an Igarashi in her."

"Well, fuck me. The world is, indeed, getting narrower and narrower." He cursed again, before he run a hand through his hair and curses repeatedly. When he finally regained enough strength, Takumi sat up again, determination was etched on his face. "I'm going to help find her."

Gerard frowned. "Takumi, if she realizes you were searching for her, all the more would she, Aoi and Suzuna run away. You need to stay here and rest and tomorrow, I'd allow you to come with us if we still hadn't find them by tonight."

"You fucking expect me to wait until tomorrow?! Are you going to kill me, Gerard?!"

"We don't know their exact location, Takumi. Right now, I could only advise you to calm down and relax because we are doing everything to find your wife. I'll be staying here to make sure you stay put. Use Misaki's room since I would never settle on the living room. I'm heading off to your bedroom." Takumi cursed again as Gerard retired to _his _bedroom before he decided to collapse back on Misaki's bed only to end up cursing when his head hit the video camera he had abandoned amidst the bed.

He quickly sat up and massaged his head as the headache seeped through his veins again when a video on the camera recorder started playing. He must have hit some button when he slammed his head against the fucked up gadget.

"_Hey, Takumi, when you're finally watching this, it must have meant I was already long gone and we are finally divorced." _

Takumi's forehead creased when he heard Misaki's voice and swiftly, he snapped his head to the door, expecting to see her standing there, wearing that warm smile she was always capable of giving him only to get extremely disappointed when he wasn't able to see her petite and fragile figure.

"_I don't know why I was doing this. Maybe because I'm sad and that I'm starting to miss you."_

He snapped his head to the direction of the camera and swiftly reached out for it as he watched Misaki seated on his bed while smiling, the camera directed on her as she started admitting her feelings for him. He continued watching the video as his heart continued to develop cracks crumble into pieces. How long has she been nursing such complicated and painful feelings? How long has he been emotionally torturing her?

"_But well, first things first, I just wanted to tell you that I have already long sever our condition. I'm in love with you,"_ he notice her voice tremble when she said that and he cursed himself for not being there just when she needed him most. And now, he has hurt him again—a thing he was so good on doing to her. _"—so, yeah, I love you and I have been in love with you even before we had that fight in Hokkaido. But I know you would never feel the same and trust me when I say that I understand you. You have a tough childhood and I know that it would never come easy for you to love the members of the female population. But I hope that after our marriage, I was able to soften your heart—even if it's very little—so that it would be easier for you now to love the next woman that would come into your life. I hope, by then, we're still talking and that you're finally happily with the woman who finally deserves you."_

Takumi cursed when he heard the cracks on her voice and how she swiftly brushed away the tears brimming on her eyes before she smiled again and faced the camera. _"I love you, Takumi and I hope that when the right woman finally arrives, you'd treasure her the way you've treasured me and Aoi and that you'd finally experience how it feels to truly love someone. Always take care of yourself, okay? I love you and, well, although it wasn't Christmas yet, still, advance Merry Christmas!"_

And when the footage was over, all he could do is cursed himself for acting like a real bastard and slam his body against her bed and replayed the video again.

.

"Suzuna? What are you doing here?"

Suzuna jumped; startled by Misaki's too high voice that she had to check whether she was actually imagining things. The last thing she heard from Aoi—who's currently busy arranging their discharge papers—was her sister was going through some sort of mental breakdown. And looking at her now, she doesn't look depressed at all. It was like… she was her normal self—like nothing major happened at all when she just suffered the most crucial moment of her ever disastrous love life.

Her forehead creased as she approached Misaki who was standing next to the windows, the black circles under her eyes were gone now and she looked well rested. Although she would never deny that there were still signs of depression on her face. "Misaki… are you okay?"

Misaki's forehead creased. "Um, yes… shouldn't I be?"

"But… but…" Suzuna was lost for words. She knew this pattern. She knew all of these. This happened before when Sakuya died. And she wouldn't allow her sister to suffer such mental breakdown again. She would never allow Misaki to pretend like everything's all right before working herself to death as though tomorrow would be the end of the world. "Misaki… don't be like this."

"Don't be like what? I'm fine. I'm feeling a lot better now, although my pelvic hurts a little… and my back. It felt like a carried five sacks of rice." She laughed, and Suzuna could immediately guess it didn't come straight from her heart. "I need to get out of this place as soon as I can and return to Tokyo—we're not anywhere near Tokyo, right? Aoi and I left a huge piece of work back there. You remember Maria, right? She's—ow."

Suzuna was fast as she charged Misaki who suddenly held her tummy as though she was protecting something inside her. She held her sister by the waist and arm and supported her back to the bed. "You can't work yet. You're… you're… still not fine." She deliberated whether she should tell her now that she's pregnant but decided to wait for Aoi's return—after all, she could never do this alone. Not when Misaki's pretending nothing has happened. It hurts her to see her sister acting this way.

Once again, Misaki smiled. "I guess I haven't fully recovered yet. But I need to keep myself busy. I don't want to… idle around. I don't want that. I need to work… keep my mind… running. You'd allow that, right?"

And she had look so dejected and forlorn that all Suzuna could do is grant whatever it was she wanted to do. Heck, she would even allow her to do bungee-jumping so long as she would stop acting like this. Not like this… not like this. She had already recognized this pattern and she could only watch in silence as her sister pretend everything's all right and that she wasn't hurting before killing herself with nothing but work. She should be crying her guts out. She should be screaming, blaming Takumi and Aoi and her for allowing her to experience something so cruel and she would accept all that. This kind of behavior… it's detrimental. It's not normal for someone who has lost everything ever since she was a child. She never learned to rely on anyone and continued keeping everything to herself.

How long does she plan to run away from everything until it tires her and everything just starts haunting her again until she finally breaks down and loses herself to that whirlwind of heartache and pain?

Suzuna would never allow Misaki to end up like that.

"Misaki—"

"Oh, there was this place I wanted to visit first before we return to Tokyo today." Misaki cut her off. "There was this beach—you know I like beaches, right?—and I'm sure you would like that place, too. I've been there countless of times before and it was so lovely even though the snow has already stuck on the sand. It was pretty. I've been meaning to bring you there since Aoi's already seen that but since you were so busy with your school, I couldn't really drag you around various places." Her eyes were huge and innocent as she smiled at Suzuna—and Suzuna could only hear her heart crack over how much Misaki was obviously suffering. "You're not busy, right? You'll come with me, right?"

Suzuna nodded before she reaches out for Misaki and embraces her. "Of course. We'll go to any place you want today—any place."

"That's a lovely plan."

They were in that situation when the doors bolt open and revealed Aoi who looked equally startled upon seeing Misaki awake, kicking and too enthusiastic. "Oh, you're awake."

Misaki snorted at Aoi. "You make it sound like you don't want me to wake at all."

"What—no way!" He eyed Suzuna, too, who looked like she doesn't know what to do before she finally decided to enter the room and shut the door close. "We can leave before lunch."

Misaki beamed. "Good. How could you all bring me to the hospital when you know I hated being stuck in this kind of place? We need to leave as soon as possible. Aoi, you do know we still had a contract under Maria, right?"

"Contract—ah, yes, the contract. The fashion center—wait, you're getting back to work already? What about the ba—" when he notice Suzuna widened her eyes at him, he swiftly cleared his throat and smiled at Misaki. "I mean, I was going to buy you a basket of fruits. You like that, right?"

"Um, sure. I don't mind. Although I never really like you wasting your money on me." she smiled at them and Aoi and Suzuna went all awkward since they were both waiting for each other to do the first move and tell Misaki the first move. They don't want her to be reminded of Takumi and Kaon but she was undergoing such a sensitive case of pregnancy and if they really wanted her safe, they need to tell her now that she actually conceived… twins—that she was, by some miracle, actually pregnant. Misaki's forehead creased when she notice the hostility and awkwardness emanating off the two. "Is there something wrong?"

Suzuna answered a "Yes." while Aoi ended up with a, "No."

All the more had she felt confused. "Spit it out—whoever is telling the truth." If there is one thing she absolutely dislike, it would be the fact that she was letting people worry over her welfare. She's had enough of that. She just wanted out of everything.

Suzuna exhaled and she decided to pull out a chair and occupied it before she faced her sister and held her hand. Aoi looked like he was going to jumped off the window if it would only meant getting away from the current situation. "Misaki… I heard what happened last night."

Suzuna flinched when Misaki's shoulders fell, and she instantly expected that she'd start bawling her eyes out. She had that expression that made it look like she'd be breaking down again but to her surprise, Misaki suddenly smiled even though it was so obvious she was hurting. "What about it?"

Her jaw drop. "What? I mean, I'm saying that if you don't want to… stay with him anymore… you can always live with me." when she didn't answer, Suzuna glanced back at Aoi and tried a different approach. "Misaki, you're pregnant with his… children. You have twins… and it's the very sensitive type of pregnancy wherein there is a bigger risk of your miscarrying your children if you weren't properly looked after—"

"I've already had some place to live in."

Suzuna's forehead creased. "You… you do?" she asked, confused by Misaki's unexpected decisions. "I… I see. Um, where is it?"

"You don't need to know." She answered before looking back to the window. "I'm leaving right after Maria's gala. I need… to go somewhere. Alone. And I want you all to leave me alone. I needed… some alone time to fix myself."

Suzuna was flabbergasted. "Oh, my God… and you expect that I'm going to let you live all by yourself when you're pregnant? Are you fucking kidding me—"

"Suzuna." Aoi reprimanded, trying to calm the youngest sister as he stepped in and sat next to Misaki. "Ayuzawa, you can't do this to us. You can't expect us to allow you off all by yourself—not after what happened."

"Tell me exactly what happened, Aoi." Misaki answered, challenging him to do so. "I'm fine. And besides, I already expected… _him…" _they notice how she winced at the mere reminder of _him. _And already, they could imagine how she would react once she gets to see him face to face. "—to be with… _her. _I was never averse to that idea. He had all the right to be with any woman he wanted… because my main priority is to free both of you—nothing more, nothing less. That's the reason why I existed in his life."

"But we can't allow you to leave—"

"If you didn't allow me to leave… I swear I'm going to kill myself." Suzuna and Aoi gasped at the threat and as much as Misaki didn't wasn't to use that since the two are only worrying about her welfare, she knew she had to. She wanted to get away from all these. She wanted to forget and to start anew. And if she really wanted to forget and get away from all these until she's ready to come out again, she need to leave everybody behind… because as painful as it was, they were nothing but a constant reminder of what she experienced—every single one of them.

Aoi, because she wanted to free him… Tora, because he was her brother, Suzuna, because she was the reason why she agreed on marrying him and most especially Takumi, himself… because she had given him all the kind of love she had and she could borrow and yet, she was still treated like some human trash. She wanted to get away from all of them to eradicate them completely off her memories. And it doesn't matter how but she was willing to accept anything as long as it meant getting away from them and forgetting them all. She wanted to put everything behind. She just had enough.

That person broke her heart and everything unbroken about her. Now, there is nothing left but nothing and she knew she had to start anew. But she couldn't simply leave and abandon everything in one go. She still needed to finish her project with Aoi and conclude her contract with Takumi. And then, she'd get away easily because any more of seeing him would only remind her that no matter what she do, she would never be able to get his heart because he was already won over by Kaon…

Kaon Umekoji whom she had trusted and treated as a family.

What she thought was love turned out to be betrayal, after all. And now, she just had enough of all these. She wanted to get away. She wanted to get away. She wanted to forget. And all of that would never happen if she continues staying here. And so, she needs to get away. If not now, at least on the coming days.

She needs to save herself from further heartache.

And now, she was pregnant with his child. She needs to think about the babies, too, because now, it wasn't only her that would feel all the frustration in the world. She would have to carry two children inside her and make sure they were all right because they would be a constant reminder that for some specific period of her life, she was able to experience happiness and satisfaction… no matter how short and temporary and fleeting and painful it might be.

"Misaki." Aoi says in utter astonishment, disbelief coloring his face because he couldn't believe Misaki was capable of doing that. "Did you honestly think you could leave without the Walkers and Takumi finding out? No matter where you go, they would follow you around—those are the consequences of marrying into our family."

"It doesn't matter and I could care less about that anymore." She mumbled while looking down the floor, clasping her cold hands together, protecting her stomach from unseen blows and dangers. "Just let me go." Her voice quivered as she snapped her amber eyes to Aoi's. "Just let me go. Seeing them… seeing all of you… all of you," she emphasized the last three words and eyed Suzuna, too. "Seeing all of you… it just reminds me of everything—and I don't want to be reminded of that. Not anymore! It just… it kills me, do you understand that? It kills me… it's like… seeing all of you reminds me of what I've experienced. I don't want to blame you two since you were never really a part of anything. If there was one person to blame, that would only be me since it was my decision. But I can't look at all of you right now knowing you have known what I went through. I just can't. It was like everything was a fucking reminder that I screw up my life all over again."

Aoi was quiet for a moment as he dissected Misaki's words while watching her break down again, ruining her life and her health because she had prioritize their freedom instead of her own happiness. She freed them and now that she wanted freedom, too, would he be really able to deny her that knowing she would never be happy staying here in Tokyo while seeing them go on with their lives? It was so obvious she'd be forever stuck in yesterday if she continues to be here. So, the only choice left now is to really let her go, right?

Because right now, he needs to prioritized her freedom, too.

The least thing he could do for Ayuzawa is to allow her freedom so she would never have to destroy herself anymore.

Aoi sighed in defeat. "Are you sure you wouldn't want to take anyone with you—not even Suzuna?" With her hair covering her face, she had shaken her head. Aoi nodded. "Will you be all right?" once again, she nodded. "Will you promise me that you would never harm yourself… and my nephews… and would allow me to come and see you once you're about to deliver the babies?" there was a short pause as she contemplated and finally, Misaki nodded again. Aoi sighed. "Okay. We'd let you off."

"Aoi!" Suzuna hissed. "How could you decide on something like this?!"

"Well, what do you want me to do?" he snapped back at Suzuna. "I can't… allow your sister to destroy herself. I can't let her become like me when I was younger. If she wanted to go she could go. I'd give her all the support she needs—and you need—and I'd try to block the Walker's influence as much as I can if it would mean she'd be in good health again." he stared down at Misaki who was voided with her emotions again, acting as though she couldn't hear what he and Suzuna are conversing about. "I can't allow her to continue being like this. Can't you see at all, Suzuna? She's sick. She's terribly sick… and I wanted her to recuperate. She'd come around once she's ready but right now, she needed to get away from all these." He risked another glance at Misaki again and leaned forward to kiss the top of her head before he stands. "I'm preparing the car. The nurses will be here in a few minutes so you should get her ready."

He got out of the room carrying the papers and his key, all prepared to walk out but as soon as he stepped out and shut the door closed, he was startled to see Takumi standing right in front of him, his facial expression was blank but it was so obvious he was lacking sleep, too, since there was just too much of those bruise-like things underneath his eyes. He stood so tall before him and he wondered if he had heard everything Misaki had said.

"Aoi." He acknowledged him, his voice was dull… cold, emotionless. "I want to speak with her."

Aoi remained emotionless, too, as he risked a glance on the battalion of bodyguards standing behind Takumi. He started thinking of possible ways out of this place without Takumi and his underdogs trying to stop them. Damn Gerard for helping this bastard! "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Stay out of this—"

But Aoi was unable to calm himself anymore and without thinking much about his actions, his fist automatically launched forward as he punched Takumi right straight on the kisser. And he didn't know he could punch that hard because he stumbled back about four steps away from him as he clutch his jaw that he punched. "I've treated you as real family," Aoi started as he angrily pushed Takumi back and away from the room, shoving him up the wall. "—I've entrusted her to you and this is what you fucking do?!" he screamed, his anger blinding him, eradicating all sense of reason. "Did you even know what you've done to her?! You… you jerk… you asshole… YOU BASTARD!" he punched him on the chest again, but it was weak. He didn't know why he felt so weakened. And again, it felt as though his entire soul was ripped off him now. He couldn't hurt the Ayuzawa siblings. But all the more could he not hurt his own brother. He covered his face with his hands as tried to calm himself.

It was coming. He knew it was coming. And he could only take so much pain before everything just explodes and it comes weighing him down, burying him with nothing but hatred and anger.

"Why?" he asked as he softly slammed his fist against Takumi's chest. "Why? Why her, Takumi? Of all people… why did you have to hurt the only person who accepted us for who we are?" he tried to swallow that huge lump in his throat, shove it down to his lungs but even his lungs seemed to be too filled with nothing but hatred and anger and pain for these two people he cared for the most. "Why her…? Why does it have to be her? Why does it have to be that person… brother? Why do you have to hurt that person who never treated me like the scum of the earth? And now… she doesn't even want to look at me." Aoi sniffed, he could almost feel that warm sensation appearing behind his eyes. "She couldn't even look at me… or to her own sister… without being reminded of what happened. That woman whose sight I never wanted to be removed from me… she couldn't look at me now… solely because of what you did. She had loved you so much, Takumi… so why? I THOUGHT YOU WANTED LOVE?!"

The only thing Takumi could do is accept everything Aoi has to say to him because, after all, he deserved that. All the times that they were together, all he did is act like some bastard on Misaki. He always complains about people not loving him enough, and when that person finally arrived and had given him the love he had always wanted and hungered for, there he goes and roughly pushed her away.

"I hate you so much." Aoi whispered as he leaned away from Takumi. "And I've regretted ever allowing Misaki to meet you. And if only I could change everything, I should have not gotten this close to her so she wouldn't have to be involved in our fucking issues."

"Just let me talk to her, Aoi."

"Bastard." He whispered again. "I never really thought that you are a bastard, brother. But now, I do. You are such a bastard. Stay away from her or else." Takumi remained seated on the floor as he watched Aoi stand on guard in front of Misaki's hospital room. He had known Aoi all his life and he had never seen him this mad before. He knew he would have to face not only Aoi's wrath but Suzuna's, too, and worst, Misaki's, and already, he could almost feel his resolved crumbling.

He didn't even know where to start anymore.

.

**Breaking News:**

The entirety of Nipon's International Shipping Business all received the greatest surprise of their lives when Walker Industries Corporation revealed anomalies going on inside the Umekoji International Shipping. Recent reports and discoveries exposed technical infrastructures and industrial glitches and inconsistencies on the ships the Umekojis sold internationally. There were also discoveries of possible technical malfunctions and a hundred percent death ration had the ships sold started displaying mechanical and electrical system malfunctions.

As of now, there weren't any comments yet coming from the Umekojis and as much as everyone is concerned, they have already fled from another country after trampling over the world's most influential family. The world was shocked; too, with Kaon Umekoji's sexual advances on recently married Usui Takumi and pictures of her all over the internet trying to hook up with the married businessman had dominated every news pages of the world.

There weren't any comments given out by Mr. Usui Takumi, too, because right now, he was busy trying to clean his name and clear out the misunderstanding between him and Ms. Ayuzawa Misaki, and handling the anomalies UIS is currently involved with.

.

**Andy**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**  
-;-**

#19. He had everything in the tips of his fingers; or so he thought until he get to meet her. Now, more than ever, Usui Takumi wanted nothing more but to possess that amber-eyed woman who, literally speaking, came crashing into his word like a falling star. But can a love so untimely and not destined turn into something... fateful?

**-;-**

**Here I am waiting; I'll have to leave soon. **

**Why am I holding on?**

**We knew this day would come, we knew it all along.**

**How did it come so fast?**

—**Daylight, Maroon 5**

**-;-**

**Spoiler:**

"_I guess that's what happens in the end. You start thinking about the beginning."_

_-;-_

**Twenty Five: **

Takumi watch in silence from a distance as Aoi and Suzuna—she was indeed with them—assisted Misaki out of the wheelchair since it seems she had a problem with walking and carefully supported her towards Aoi's car that awaits them into the front parking lot of the hospital. However Gerard was able to track them down when he just recently found out that they were hiding under a false name was way beyond his knowledge. But even before the earlier centuries, the Walkers have been always known on the Business Industry as a family that uses underhanded and devious tactics to get whatever it was they want. They have vast control on everything—both the upper and underground world of the Business Industry… and some more on the Recovery facility.

He set aside his Walker issues and continued staring at Misaki. She was so pale, and she's been holding onto her stomach as though she was protecting something inside her. Takumi had the strong urge to step out of the darkness where he—along with his and Gerard's men—was hiding and approach them so he could take her away. But Aoi warned him, and he would be unable to get to her without having to go through Suzuna as well, and Gerard had also advised him to stay away from her for a few more days because she was still emotionally unstable. With the way she looks now, only a split second of seeing him might send her back and confined to the hospital. She looks so damned fragile and he wanted to kill himself for doing all these to her when all she simply did for the duration of their wedding is love him.

Aoi's right. He's a fucking bastard—he deserved everybody's hatred.

When Misaki was finally safe inside the confines of Aoi's M5, his little brother darted a quick glance on where he was secretly standing a throw a dangerous glare at him. Takumi stared back at Aoi as he glared at him and from beside Aoi, Suzuna was staring in confusion at his little brother. Before Suzuna could even see him, he step back into the darkness and walked towards the back trail that leads to the back parking lot of the hospital where Gerard, Tora and Maria awaits him. He frowned at the sight of Tora but when he remembered his relationship with Misaki, his heart somehow softened and he thought he could temporarily set aside all the things he had done against him which included making him look like an extreme fool.

His top priority right now is to make sure Misaki's fine and that he could talk with her as soon as possible so he could explain himself.

"How's she?" Maria inquired anxiously and crosses her arms over her chest. "She's fine, right? The nurses we've spoken with told us they've run a full series of blood test on her. They said something about dehydration and blood transfusion. Is she sick? Was she terribly sick?"

"Maria." Gerard reprimands, and stares back at Takumi in inquiry. "How is she doing? I didn't want to go and check her out. I'm afraid if she sees me; she might start freaking out, too."

Takumi shakes his head; his shoulder slumped down in disappointment before running his hand through his messy blonde hair. "I don't know what happened. She… I couldn't get to her—not when Aoi and Suzuna are barricading her."

"You want me to pull strings? I could send them away."

"No. No, I don't want that." he shakes his head again. "She needs them and if their gone, all the more she would refuse to see me. And besides, she looks so sick. I'm sending in a medical team once they reach their destination." Takumi darted a glance on one of Gerard's men who was holding a computer and nodded at him. "Where are they headed?"

"Back to Tokyo, Sir Takumi." He answered. "They were taking the super highway back to the city."

"I see. Keep them on check."

"Takumi, what are your plans? You know I could do whatever to keep Misaki confined in the same place with you so you two could settle matters—"

"Fuck, Gerard, you think I'd fucking agree with that?" Igarashi finally said after staying silent for a long moment. "That's my sister you're going to incarcerate—and she's fucking sick. I don't care whatever means you resort into doing to have those three under surveillance. But if she doesn't want to speak with that jerk, I think it's high time we respect her decision. Because after all, she wasn't the one on the wrong." He glared at Takumi who was simply watching him as he spoke out of hatred against him. "I really, really wanted to punch you right now, Usui Takumi. But if I do so, I might end up doing more than that. Aoi should have done more damage considering the fact that you destroyed my sister. You can go to fucking hell if you want."

He jumped off Gerard's Jeep and towards his own car, and while muttering expletives, he sped away.

Takumi remained quiet. He did not care much about anything anymore—in fact, he could care less of what people would say to him. Gerard had taken care of everything ever since the news of Kaon Umekoji and him flooded the internet. Rumors escalated, too, about an imminent divorce but Gerard was quick as he made actions with regards to their marriage. And a few hours from now, a formal comment about his marriage with Misaki would finally be released into the press to make sure no further gossip and news would reach her ears. That pain on a certain spot on his head started hammering his skull again and the thing he wanted to do is burrow in his bed to make the headache go away. But he couldn't because there was that one person he needs to prioritized because if he loses her, too, he wasn't sure anymore if there is a chance he'd be able to recover from all these.

Without Misaki, Takumi would be nothing.

Takumi glanced down when he felt Maria's small hand touch the exposed skin of his arm. "Takumi, you need to rest. You look really awful."

He brushed her off and started walking towards his car. "I'm going back to Tokyo."

.

Misaki shut her eyes closed as she sunk down on the bathtub with the faucet switched on and the warm water continually running, filling the tub with warm water, engulfing her with nothing but comfortable warmth since she's been feeling so cold ever since she's gotten out of the hospital some three days ago. And in that short period of time, all she did is find some apartment where she could stay. She doesn't want to continually bother Aoi and her sister—not when they have lives of their own. But they were pretty persistent—and insistent—so she would allow them to help her around when she's finally moving out of Aoi's place. As for her things, she didn't know when or how it happened but she just found them filling out the living room of Aoi's home. She figured out _he _must have sent them there so her decision to move out became firmer until she found this very cheap studio type apartment near the main commercial town and had made things easier for her since she was not allowed to move or even drive around.

She really hated being incapacitated.

As for Suzuna and Aoi, they were unusually enthusiastic about her pregnancy. They started buying baby clothes and formulas—and cribs—and some toys and when she mentioned that the gender of the twins were still unknown, they looked extremely dejected since they almost wasted thousands of bucks buying those things for her. But she didn't want their efforts to head straight to Waste Land so she decided to build a mini nursery on the corner of the bookshelf where she had kept everything—from baby books, to toys and clothes to cute little shoes. Suzuna wanted twin girls while Aoi insisted boys would be a lot better since they could help her around once they grew up. And then,, they just started fighting over the gender and next thing she knew, they were making a mess in her home.

She didn't really understand but she could almost sense some sort of small spark between those two—and had they decide to get together and settle things out, she wouldn't really hinder the two of them.

Aoi had been frequenting her almost every day as soon as he gets out of Maria's fashion center. He tells her everything's that's been going on in the renovation and after too much reasoning with him; he finally agreed to allow her to go hands on, too. She wanted to move around. She wanted to keep herself busy because if she stays idle for another day, she was almost certain she would start thinking about _that _again and her depression would start piling up. She's pregnant—one month, to be exact—and whatever she feels, her babies were feeling it, too. The morning sickness has lessened—thank God—and Suzuna's been adamant on bringing her formulas and medicine that would help keep both her and the babies safe. She was thankful that they were around to help her because had they not been present, she wouldn't be sure on where she would start. Slowly, she was beginning to fix her broken self but other than that, everything was still the same. She was still a mess.

Just another more month and when the long-awaited divorce is over, she'd be gone here as fast as she could. He didn't even have to know that she, by some cruel twist of fate, conceived his child, because she was quite certain he wouldn't want to do anything with them. She was aware of his aversion to children and having kids of his own. She could only take so much rejection and if he rejects her twins, too, she might not take everything anymore and really end up killing herself.

Her pale and bony fingers traced the small nudge on her stomach and she sighed in dejection. There goes that numb and aching feeling on her heart again that was almost identical when she would wound herself when she was younger. The pain was always sharp and incapacitating and Misaki wonders if this kind of pain was part of the pregnancy. She hasn't been pregnant before so she had no idea at all on how it feels to be carrying a child—to be specific, twins.

Misaki was happy, and she was happy that she was able to share this kind of pleasurable delight to people she loves. But she still felt incomplete and broken—and she didn't really want to know why. Everything was just so… so incapacitating. Suzuna and Aoi are always around to cheer her up and keep her busy by bringing a lot of books to her about babies and getting pregnant and caring for one self, but her mind were still filled with blank and empty spaces. It was like, ever since that night, a huge piece of herself was taken away forcibly. And she hated that feeling because it just makes her vulnerable and feel more exhausted than before. When her heart began to throb violently again, she set aside the bad thoughts and instead, tried to think of happy ones.

She imagined fraternal twins—because she really wanted a boy and a girl—and she imagined watching them as they run around a field of stray grass and wild flowers. She smiled as a flash of brownish blonde hair came into view. She could almost see her children with the same brown-blonde hair, the same tantalizing deep emerald green eyes, the same inhuman and perfectly flawless face, porcelain skin and the same playful attitude. She imagined them happy and contented as they run around, playing with each other. She could almost see them being carried around by that man while he looks so ethereal and beautiful himself, and happy and definitely contented because their family was complete.

But then, Misaki saw _that woman _and her beautiful imaginations were immediately warped into something dark and ugly and scary. She saw a room—a small room—and she saw her dear twins along with that man when he was still younger trapped in that same dark room, scared and hungry and… emotionally scarred for the rest of her life.

Almost immediately, she snapped her eyes open when she felt water flooding her mouth and entering her nose. Misaki realized she was drowning and swiftly, she reached out for the edge of the tub and pulled herself up, breathing heavily because she had unconsciously fallen asleep while bathing. She was still heaving in deep breathes—and dripping like some half drowned cat—when she stood and wrapped the towel around herself and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She couldn't risked to get sick so she swiftly got dressed for the evening and walked carefully towards the little playground-slash-nursery she had built along with Aoi. Her children… they would be the most spoiled children that would ever exist in the planet. She would give them whatever they want so they would have to feel that there was something else missing in their lives—someone else vital to their existence. Her children would probably be living with her in Madagascar—or Macau—or they could go to different places if it would mean staying away from the sight of _that family _because there was a greater risk that they would be taken away from her.

Obviously, they might need heirs and heiresses, and she would never allow those people who ruined her to casually take her children away. They would live as Ayuzawas and they would never know the existence of the Walkers. She grabbed her futon and pillow and laid down on the rubber mat before she reached out for a huge life sized doll and hugged it tightly, wishing her children would grow up soon so she could finally break free from these painful chains that binds her from her ugly past.

Maybe, if her children are around to keep her busy and loved, she would eventually forget Usui Takumi. She only wanted one thing from Takumi, but it seemed like he was too busy with his empire to give her what she wanted so they could finally settle things and put an end to everything.

With that thought inside her head, she fell asleep on the nursery while clutching her stomach protectively.

.

Takumi stood quietly outside the window of Misaki's studio type apartment located at the second floor of the four storey building where they bought her new pad. Thanks to vast information network, he was able to know she was looking for an apartment, thus, he immediately had an ad printed on the newspaper and had it delivered to Aoi's home. He handled everything from buying the entire building and making sure the apartments had cheap prices but would be comfortable enough for her to live on. He knew she wasn't keen on living on huge houses all by herself so he was thankful the plan worked and that she was still under the care of the Walkers—and for some reasons he did not want to know anymore, he actually felt relieved he was a Walker.

The cold wind bit his froze cheek but he remained standing by the parking lot that was right in front of Misaki's pad and watched the motionless room she was at. The lights were already out and he was certain Misaki was already sleeping. Aoi had come by around seven carrying a big bouquet of flowers along with Suzuna who had with her huge paper bags of necessities. And once again, he did not dare show himself. He knew his time was running out because Misaki would be expecting divorce come March but he didn't exactly know how to approach her. He never felt this scared his entire life. He's never been this scared before but now, he could almost taste her rejection filling the evening breeze.

He could almost imagine himself averting back to his old self again: cold, callous and cruel. And he did not want to return anymore. The only way for him to stay the way he is now is by having Misaki by his side to keep him attach to reality.

Was that too much to ask?

Takumi placed his frozen hands inside the pockets of his thick coat when he felt something warm touch his cheek. Startled, he looked down on that direction in time to see Aoi's figure standing next to him, still looking annoyed and irritated, but is holding out a can of hot coffee to him. His forehead creased. "What are you doing here?"

Aoi shove the coffee to him—and he accepted it—before he watch his little brother risked a glance on his watch. "Well, what can I say? Do you honestly think I could leave Misaki knowing there was a suspicious looking car hanging out every night in front of her apartment? And besides, I should be the one asking you that." Aoi finally darted his sharp and ice cold blue eyes to him. "What the fuck are you doing here?" his tone came out sharper than necessary.

He sighed. "So you knew."

"I know everything, Takumi." Aoi muttered, taking a sip on his own coffee. "I know that this building is yours and that newspaper was yours, too."

"If you knew, why did you allow her to live here?"

"Don't patronize yourself. I just knew she was safer on a place that belongs to our family. If she remains under our custody, nobody would be able to get through to her without having to get through all the bodyguards you've set around the area."

Takumi frowned. Damn, Aoi was really sharp. He knew he was good but he didn't know he was that good. Instead, he looked away and stared up at Misaki's pad again. "I never patronize myself."

Aoi snorted. "Well, fuck me." he muttered sardonically. "You know you shouldn't be here, Takumi. If Suzuna finds out that you're here, I don't know what she's capable of doing and I could happily assure you that I wouldn't stop her either if she suddenly pulls out a gun on your face."

"I deserved that." he answered through a broken whisper. "I deserved all this. And had Su really point out a gun on me, I'd be thankful if she'd shoot me straight on my brains instead of continuing this fucking miserable life without… without _her." _Takumi was uncertain why he didn't utter out her name. Was it because it was getting harder and harder to breathe now knowing that one day, Misaki is going to finally walked out of his life one final time?

"God, I hate you so much." Aoi shook his head, looking as though he was suffering from an unseen pain and without any warnings, he roughly shove Takumi that sent him sprawled on the ground since he didn't expect his sudden attack. He winced when the warm coffee spill on the exposed skin of his hand as his skin started to turn into an angrier shade of red.

Takumi gazed up at Aoi, stunned. "Fuck, Aoi? The fuck's wrong with yo—"

"I really wanted to sock you up, you asshole!" Aoi hissed as he sat on him astride and clutch the collar of his coat, violently shaking him. "Are you really for real?! You wanted her and yet you weren't even doing anything?! What the fuck is seriously wrong with you?! Instead of fucking standing here in the fucking cold, why don't you get your ass moving and talk to her?!"

Takumi remained stunned as he stared at Aoi's dark and obviously annoyed face. He was never one to throw in tantrums but ever since that incident, he's been pretty violent and physical on him. He snaps easily and gets mad at him and then he starts acting hostile and now, he was actually yelling at him again to get his ass moving and speak up with Ayuzawa?

Aoi looked brutally annoyed as he stared back at Takumi's stunned expression. "What? Are you just going to fucking act like some psycho stalker until your Divorce day arrives? You can talk to her if you try pulling on some strings! I've been waiting for you to do just that and yet you've waited three days to act up? You really are a bastard—"

He didn't know what happened but Takumi know he needed to settle things with Aoi, too, thus, his fist automatically moved and next thing he knew, he had punched his little brother he had loved most before Misaki which sent him crashing next to his car. Takumi gasped. "Fuck, Aoi, I'm sorry—"

Aoi was immobile for a moment before he finally started moving and wipes the blood off the corner of his lips. "Fuck, are you planning to fucking kill me?! You're fucking five years older than me. How could you punch me that hard?!"

Takumi sat up, too, alarmed and was still clueless. "Aoi, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. It was… it was an automatic defense reaction."

He spit out blood on the ground and glared back at Takumi. "Well, fuck your defense reaction. You nearly break my jaw, you ass." He licked his lips again, wincing a little when his tongue run over the cut on his lip and glares back at Takumi. "You're fucking forgiven."

Takumi stilled. "What?"

"I forgive you already." He repeated and stands. Takumi, though, remained seated on the floor. "I didn't exactly know the root of your fight. I was only mad because you didn't explain yourself which nearly killed Misaki because of that fucking vaginal spotting." He smirked sardonically. "But you're my brother—you were… everything to me. And I think hitting you once was enough to rid myself from this blinding anger I've been feeling for you ever since that day. After punching, I feel a lot better. But Suzuna? Yeah, you better watch out for her, too. She's more hot-blooded than I am and I was serious when I told you awhile ago that she wouldn't hesitate on pulling the trigger with the gun on your face if it would mean avenging her sister you ruined."

Takumi swallowed when he realized Aoi was dead serious. But with Suzuna's personality, he never really doubted she was capable of killing someone if it involved hurting her sister because, after all, they went through a lot together. And because of his stupidity, he had mentally and physically injured Misaki.

Aoi frowned at Takumi's dumbstruck expression. "What? Do you plan to sit there all day until Suzuna arrives here and kills you? Start making your moves, Takumi—you're running out of time, need I remind you of that?"

_He was running out of time—_Takumi froze as he stared up at Aoi. "How did you know we're getting a divorce?"

Aoi rolled his eyes. "Dumb bastard. Who the fuck do you think I am? Did you honestly believe I believed you when you first said you wanted this woman you were supposed to marry? I knew something's going on the moment you said you're marrying someone but since it already involved Misaki, I decided to simply shut up about things and observe them as they unfold. I just didn't expected that we'd reached this kind of situation." He scowled again. "If you wanted to see Misaki again, you better talk with Suzuna beforehand because I swear I wouldn't take your side if she sees you and starts going into a killing rampage."

"I thought you've already forgiven me?"

"Takumi, I've forgiven you but it doesn't mean I would still take your side. You used Misaki to free us—yes, I know it so stop giving me that ugly look—and I would never be able to forgive myself knowing we were free because she sacrificed herself for us. You're my brother but with what you've done that nearly had her killed, did you honestly think I would still take your side?"

"How did you know that?"

"What, that stupid contract you had with her?"

Takumi flinched, now that he realized the situation he's in, the contract really sounded stupid and childish now. "Yes, that stupid contract I was so foolish to do to free us both. Did she tell you?"

"No, she didn't. I found it out on my own—thanks to Gerard pulling some strings."

"Gerard—" Takumi cursed. "That stupid traitor."

"Hey, don't get me wrong. As much as I hate you right now, I still hate Gerard more. But he did the right thing about telling me these. Because if he didn't, Misaki would never have anyone by her side to comfort her. Even Suzuna knows about the real deal between you two."

"She knew the contract?!"

Aoi rolled his eyes. "If I tell her that, your already minimal chance of being forgiven would unfortunately reduced into zero. I might have hated you for doing this to Misaki but I know you did that for me so, no, I didn't tell her. I don't mind if you weren't forgiven at all. But I don't want your blood on my hands."

Takumi was still confused again. "So, what should I do? I don't know what to do and where to start. She hates me and if she sees me, she might end up freaking out again and start, what was that again? Vaginal what?"

Aoi rolled his eyes. "Vaginal spotting."

"What kind of PMS is that? Is she in grave danger because of that?" his heart suddenly accelerated painfully at the thought of Misaki in danger. "Is it, what? Cancerous? Would it affect her heart? Would she have the same blood infection Sakuya had?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You said she's suffering from something called Vaginal Spotting." Takumi pointed out, getting irate now. "What do you mean by that? Was it a cervical cancer or something?"

"Fuck, I can't believe you were this stupid."

"What?" he hissed. "Will you explain to me what's going on? Is she terribly sick?"

Aoi had this strong urge again to punch Takumi on the kisser because he was starting to act dumb and what he hated most are dumb people. Who would have thought that someone as powerful as Usui Takumi didn't know the meaning of Vaginal Spotting? "She isn't sick, you big, big, super idiot."

"Then what?"

"She's pregnant with your child."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"And you two are having twins." Aoi stared at Takumi as his pale skin tone started changing into sickly green to purple to pink to red to grey to yellowish and finally, back to his normal skin tone again. He would have laughed at him had they been into a more normal situation. But no, Misaki was still mad and there was a great risk that Suzuna might really shoot Takumi's brains out before he could even say "Surprise!". He observe Takumi more closely because he looked like he was going to throw up and when he seemed to have finally returned from whatever planet he's been into, he arched an eyebrow at his stupid brother. "What?"

"I'm… I'm a father now?"

Aoi snorted. "Well, congrats, Dad. You should have brought some blue balloons." And the news must have been quite a shock to him—since he didn't know he was now a friggin' Daddy—because next thing he knew, Takumi collapsed down on the floor unconscious. Footsteps immediately echoed around as men clad in black rushed towards them. He recognized the team leader as Takumi's loyal guard dog.

"Sir Aoi, what happened with Sir Takumi?! Has he been harmed?!"

"No, I think he was just going into shock."

"S-Sir?"

"He's gonna be a father soon."

Usui 'friggin' Daddy' Takumi? That was epic.

.

"Why are you up so early?"

Suzuna got inside Misaki's pad hastily as soon as she saw her sister up and about, all dressed up casually and looks like she was about to go out. It was a good thing she decided to come early. She didn't have classes today so she decided to drop be her sister and inform her that she wouldn't be able to visit her for two days due to the mock exam she'd have for two days. And besides, she needed a lot of time reviewing study materials and cases. Who would have ever thought becoming a friggin' lawyer was this difficult? Had she known something like this would happen to Misaki, she wouldn't have taken Law and get something easier instead so she could take care more of her sister.

Misaki, after stuffing all her sketchpad and necessities inside her trusted bag, smiled at Suzuna warmly. "Good morning to you, too, Suzu. I was just about to go out. Help yourself with something." Suzuna darted a quick glance on the small dining table for three and saw that she must have gone up only God knows how damn early to make food for her.

She turned back to her sister. "Where's Aoi? Does he know you're going out? And where are you going? You know you're not allowed to walk around."

"Well, I don't like idling around, too. I'd get crazy from boredom. I'm going back to work."

"What?! You can't go back to work! The doctor said you needed rest!"

"I think I've got enough rest now." She grabbed her ear mufflers since it was still friggin' cold outside and put it on before grabbing her coat and shrugged it on as well. "I can drive, too, thank you and if you tried to stop me, I'm going to kick you out. If you're so worried about the twins, why don't you come with me?"

"I'm not only worried about the twin. It's you, too. You worry me."

"I'm not that fragile. And besides, it isn't like someone's going to come up to me and suddenly shoot me." another sardonic smile. "Get off my back, Suzuna. I couldn't allow Aoi to work singlehandedly on that theme we collaborated. It's bad enough that the panels weren't done yet."

"The panels are done."

Misaki's forehead creased. "What?"

"I finished the panels. I volunteered to help Aoi-nii and Maria-san." When Misaki didn't answer, Suzuna decided to went on. "I didn't want you to work—not when you're… like this. Your stress and exhaustion might pile up again and I would feel very bad if something were to happen to you… and them. So, as soon as you were out of the hospital, I talked to Aoi about it and he asked me to make ten panel samples. They said my designs were pretty good so… I'm counted in to the group."

"What about your Law school?"

"I'm fairing well. I actually came here to tell you I wouldn't be able to come around for awhile since I've got mock exams. And then, this is what I see."

Misaki chuckled, before she decided to abandon her lucky pack and walked towards to Suzuna to pat her on the head. "Thanks, but I mean it, you need not to worry about me anymore. I'm fine. I just really don't know what you and Aoi are so anxious about." She sighed. "Is it about Takumi?"

Suzuna flinched. That was the one name they would never dare mention when Misaki is around, so, when she mentioned that jerk's name without preamble, it felt as though she's been punched into the guts. Suzuna ended up nodding. "Yes. It's about that guy, indeed."

"Takumi," Suzuna flinched again. Misaki swallowed. "—will come around. As you can see, we're getting a divorce this March. We've already talked about it. I think this kind of distance is good to make things easier. But I'm fine. I'm not going to go suicidal on you and Aoi—not when I have… this." She pointed out the small bump on her stomach with obvious and honest enthusiasm. "We don't have histories of twins in our family and I wasn't sure if Aoi had but don't you think it's a miracle that we'd finally get the chance to see twins? I've always like twin children. They're like… sunshine."

"Are you not lying to me?" Suzuna pressed. "You're really fine about all… these?" she didn't want to mention the word divorce. Not when Misaki looked like she's breaking apart while forcing herself to act happy. But she was trying her best to act happy and uncaring. If she wanted her to believe she's happy, then, Suzuna would believe she was really happy. "Did you not regret anything at all?"

Misaki smiled, and affectionately flicks Suzuna on the forehead. "Silly girl. Why would I regret anything? It wasn't like I was never happy during the time we were together. I was happy with him… but as you can see, there are some things that aren't just meant to be—and that is where Takumi and I enters. We're not… we're simply two different beings that wasn't supposed to fall in love."

"What about you? What about your feelings?"

Another sad smile, and Suzuna's heart almost crumbled into pieces as Misaki started shaking her head. "I'll be fine. As the old saying goes, time heals, right? Takumi will always remain as someone important in my life because, you know, he will always be. But other than that, there's nothing else left. But I'll be fine. I told you, didn't I? If it didn't work out right, at least we've tried."

"And now, you were carrying his babies."

Misaki laughed at that. "Well, that's the repercussions of indulging myself with casual sex." She laughed again, while Suzuna simply rolled her eyes. At least she was smiling now, unlike when she was wheeled away out of the hospital. She looked like she was ready to strike a knife to her heart that's why she and Aoi couldn't have the heart and courage to leave her all by herself. "But fine I will be." Misaki assured Suzuna again. "So, I think it's high time you stop worrying. Just focused on your Law school and maybe, we can help Aoi and Maria together on the fashion center."

Suzuna's eyes narrowed. "You need to rest."

"I need to rest on the first trimester but I will be fine. So, suck it up."

She exhaled. There really was no way she could talk Misaki into resting. "Okay. You can work—but not today!" she said hastily when she started beaming. "Not today. Give it another week. You can start working after my mock exams. If something were to happen to you during my test, I'm certain I would flunk all subjects."

"Which you shouldn't. Law school is expensive."

"That's why you should rest. If I fail, you're the one to blame."

Misaki glared at Suzuna heatedly, and when she realized she couldn't really engaged into a battle of reasoning against a would-be lawyer, she nodded in defeat and shrugged off her coat. "Okay. Fine. Meeting adjourned. I concede. This case is forfeited, dammit."

Suzuna simply chuckled but she secretly sighed in relief to know that her stupid and stubborn sister finally gave in to her request. "Good. Now, you stay here like a good child and I'd ask Aoi to come and do the grocery with me."

"Can we do it instead? You treat me like an invalid."

"Soon you will be if you start pestering me again. Get off my back, Onee-chan." She got her bag and pulled out a thick book about babies again and handed it to her sister. There was a book about Photography, too, since she was well aware that her sister loves everything related to taking pictures. "There, I saw that while I was on the way here. Read all that—especially the book about the babies—while I wait for Aoi outside. That guy's been giving me headaches all night."

Misaki snapped her head towards Suzuna's direction when she heard the word _all night. _"Are you and Aoi dating?"

Suzuna coughed. "What? Are you crazy!"

"Well, if you two aren't, why are you reacting that way?"

"S-S—" Long and awkward silence. "Shut up!" Misaki was stunned, because not even once had she heard Suzuna _stutter. _She never stutters, not even when she reprimands her for being such a stubborn child. She doesn't even blushed—not ever. "Why would I date that spineless bastard?! God, is pregnancy affecting your brain, too? You're annoying! Get off my back!"

Misaki was about to say more when the door swung open, too, and Aoi came prancing inside carrying a box full of whatever it was he decided to waste money on again. He smiled at Suzuna too sweetly before grinning at Misaki. "Hello, my dear hummingbirds, I've bought something for you. They are silverwares since your plates here suck. Who the fuck bought that anyway? You know I'm allergic to cheap stuff."

Suzuna glared at Aoi. "I did. You got a problem with that?"

"You—You did? My, no wonder their so cute. What I mean to say is that I'm allergic to cheap stuff that Suzu didn't buy. I hope that clears the confusion." Misaki chuckled under her breath when Aoi winked at Suzuna. When the younger Ayuzawa didn't do as much as smile, Aoi's forehead creased. "What's up? Did your dog died or something? You look damn awful."

"Stay away from me!" Suzu hissed and grabs her bag before walking out. "I'll do the grocery alone!" she said and runs off.

Aoi was momentarily confused. "Did I do something?"

Misaki simply laughed. "Nah, I did. I asked her if she likes you."

He paused as that question perked up his interest. "You did? What did she say?"

"What's it to you?"

"Spit it out, you bastard." Aoi hissed with his blue eyes narrowing.

Misaki laughed again, and walks toward the dining to make food for them. "She said you're spineless."

.

"What are you doing?"

Aoi wanted to punch Takumi when he saw him _again_ hanging out inside his car parked up front Misaki's pad while looking so busy reading that book he's currently addicted to. He reached out for another set on his dash and nearly laughed when he realized it's all about Babies 101—nearly. Seriously, his brother really needs a life.

"You're reading all these instead of brewing plans on how to come up to Misaki? You weren't even sure if she'd let you know she's pregnant."

Takumi froze flipping a certain glossy page and Aoi wondered if he had just delivered such a massive blow. "You're right. You're right." He set aside the glossy magazine on the backseat and suddenly got off the car; startling him. "You're right. You're right. I need to speak with her. We need to talk. We're having kids now and I couldn't divorce her—"

"What, you're telling her you couldn't divorce her because of the kids?" This time, he didn't just wanted to punch Takumi. Aoi started considering hammering him on the head, too, to deliver some sense into him. "Did you honestly think if you tell her that, she would drop everything she's holding, forget everything you've done to her and set aside the contract and come running back to you? Damn, here's what I think, tell her that you don't want to divorce her because she's pregnant, and I swear Misaki wouldn't hesitate smashing a table on your face."

He was silent for a moment before started walking towards the stairs leading to Misaki's pad.

Aoi jumped. "What the hell are you doing?"

"We're going to talk."

"In the friggin' middle of the night? Are you crazy? You really wanted to get killed, didn't you? Didn't I say you should speak with Suzuna first before you speak with Misaki. If you wanted to earn back her trust, you need someone backing you up."

"I don't need backers. I can handle everything just fine."

"Oh, okay. Don't say I didn't warn you." they stared at each other for a few more minutes before Takumi started walking back to him and collapsed down on the floor again.

"Damn, what should I do?" he groaned loudly. "I never felt this… hopeless before. This is so difficult. How am I going to approach Suzuna without getting myself killed?"

"This is so not like you."

"What should I be like, Aoi?" he snapped back. "I don't even think I still know myself. Everything's an extreme mess. If it wasn't for Gerard, WIC would have fallen into shambles. He has given me enough time to settle this and yet, I still couldn't do anything. I'm fucking useless."

He stared down at his brother and for a moment, Aoi thought his heart softened. Well, who wouldn't? This was Usui Takumi—his brother who had picked him up from the dumpsters when his family rejected him. He exhaled in defeat before he bent forward and pulled Takumi carefully on his arms. "Come with me."

"What? Where?"

"Suzuna's still on the center. I was supposed to drive her back to her dorm. Maybe, just maybe, she'd speak with you if you try to approach her calmly and explain yourself. She's a lawyer; she would never resort into doing violent stuff without having to hear your story."

"Well, what if she kills me?"

Aoi shrugged. "Then, say hi to Patricia for me." he ignored Takumi's pointed look as he pushed his own brother to his car while he ride on his own and sped off with Takumi trailing behind him.

.

Suzuna scanned through her law books while brainstorming about the design of the seating arrangement Maria keeps on complaining to Aoi about. She had seen the formation of the seats at Chiyo's gala and since they couldn't use the same pattern anymore, she decided to make her own designs—imitating the position of the chairs back in her classroom at the Law school—while, at the same time, memorizing rules and article numbers about violence without reason. Maria had been gone for some time now while Chiyo has just left a few minutes ago since Tora has finally yanked her out from work. She was about to leave, too, but that stupid Aoi suggested he drive her back to her dorm since taking the subway takes more hours from her supposed resting time.

And he even added she could sleep comfortably while she was inside the safe zone of his car. She remembered calling him a pervert thrice for no apparent reason and when she realized she's been thinking about nothing but Aoi for the entire duration of her day, she swiftly shakes her head and dumped Aoi into the nearest bin and started reading through her books again.

And then he remembered Usui Takumi and started thinking what she would have done had she suddenly see the guy simpering around women while her sister is pregnant with his child and is miserably locked inside her apartment because her pregnancy was so sensitive she could lost the baby anytime. She frowned, she never really like children. But somehow, she felt some sort of connection to her kids—maybe it was because somehow, she has some blood relation with them that she feels such maternal instincts even though she wasn't an expectant mother. But she remembered that her nieces would be growing up without a father and her blinding anger comes back and blinds her sense of reason again.

If she sees Usui Takumi, she could swear to any God that she wouldn't hit him once—because he'd damn receive more than that!

When she heard the sound of tires squealing, she swiftly gathered her things and dumped them all inside her bag. Working and studying at the same time was really tiring. And not only that, she's been going back and forth from the city to her Law school which isn't located anywhere near the city at all and it was really and already taking a toll on her. But she didn't mind. Misaki's health and the twins preceded her more than anything else. There would be additions to their very small family now and she wouldn't allow anyone to take her sister and her children from her.

She heard the doors leading to the center swing open and soon on, Aoi's voice echoed all throughout the deserted place. "Suzuna, still here?" he called out. "I'm afraid of huge places and ghosts so could you kindly answer if you're still here?"

She frowned. _Spineless bastard. How could Misaki think I'd be dating that guy?! _"I'm here. I was just fixing my things."

"Oh. Good. Is there someone with you?"

"No. I'm all alone here waiting for someone to fucking pick me up."

His footsteps echoed behind her. "That's rude. By the way, someone's here to see you. He said he wanted to speak with you. Isn't that nice? You gained a new friend—ow!"

Suzuna rolled her eyes because of Aoi's stupidity before she slung her bag over her shoulder and spun around, her narrowed eyes lock on Aoi. "You're so noisy—" and then she saw _him. _

Takumi, looking more like a real jackass than necessary, stared back at her expressionlessly. "Suzuna."

And then she saw red—or black. She wasn't even sure what shade it was. But she knew it was something that represented anger.

She started walking towards him, her palms itching for the kill and she could almost see Aoi gazing at the two of them uncomfortably. He looked like he was torn in between stepping away to give them space to breathe and stepping amidst them to stop a fight from breaking out. Instead, he started talking—something he'd start doing when he's nervous. "Takumi said he wanted to speak with you—" he gasped though when her hands automatically lifted and reached out for both sides of Takumi's head and without any warning, she slammed her head against his, full strength. Aoi looked like he was choking. "Suzuna!"

.

Aoi was fast as he launched himself amidst Suzuna who looked like she was ready to kill and Takumi who was clutching his forehead because Suzuna had friggin' smashed her head against his face. That hurt, he was certain of that, because both sisters had done the same thing to him before and of course, he wouldn't simply stand by and let the two kill each other. He was Switzerland and right now, he wouldn't take sides. He brought Takumi here for the right reasons and they need to make up now before things get even messier because they were all running out of time what with March swiftly approaching.

And damn, its mid-January now!

"Suzuna, will you—oof!"

"Stay out of it!" Suzuna screamed and tried reaching out for Takumi's neck. But Aoi swiftly blocked her view of his brother and Suzuna's fingers wrapped around his throat instead. He coughed. Suzuna glared at him. "I'd wring your neck, too, if you continued taking that jerk's side!"

"Look, I know you're mad—"

"I am freakin' mad!"

"—but we need to handle this like civilized people—"

"I am not a civilized person!"

"—and this is another means of making your sister happy!" that silenced her for a moment, and when she seemed like she has calmed down, Aoi sighed in relief when she finally unlaced her fingers off his throat. He sighed. "Look, I know you're mad and trust me, I am, too. But don't you think this has gone on too far?"

Suzuna's eyes narrowed at Takumi's before she glared at Aoi again. "Are you telling me that it was Misaki's fault?"

"What—no! It was Takumi's fault, hands down!" he shakes his head again and tries to push off Suzuna for a safer distance. "Look, your sister and my brother need to make up. And you need to forgive him, too. If we continued getting mad at each other, where would that lead us?"

"I don't care where it might lead me. I wanted to damn kill that guy!" she hissed and eyes Takumi again who was still massaging his jaw. It seemed like her head hit more than one spot. Hah, suits him! But her anger and irritation was still blinding that she couldn't resist charging against Takumi and Aoi again. "Just let me hit you one more time before I start speaking with you again—"

"Whoa, calm down, okay?" Aoi grabbed her wrist and tried to settle her down on the floor and gazes back at Takumi. "This won't work if you didn't spit out what's living in your head."

"I'd kill whatever it was that's living in your head." Suzuna snarled.

Aoi frowned at her. "Suzuna."

"What the hell is this, Aoi?" she snapped. "What is that guy doing here when he's solely the cause why my sister doesn't want to see both of us? Why did you bring him here when he's the reason why she plans to go away for a long time?"

That caught Takumi's attention because he suddenly snapped out of his trance and finally returned from whatever planet he's visited. "What do you mean by she's going away?"

"None of your business, you jackass!" she screamed. "Stay the hell away from her, you understand?! Because if she starts panicking again and hurts herself, I swear you wouldn't like much what I'm going to do to you!"

He exhaled, and starts massaging his face again. "For starters, I deserved what you did. You could hit me more if you want but only after hearing my side. I didn't mean to hurt your sister."

"Yeah, you didn't. You just cheated on her with that ugly Kaon bitch and you married her for the wrong reasons I don't even want to know anymore because if I did, I might really end up killing you," when Aoi started speaking again, she silenced him with one sharp glare. "—along with you, so, shut up."

Aoi nodded. "Yes, yes, I will, geez."

"I love Misaki."

Aoi gasped while Suzuna ended up with her eyes rounding in surprise. But she swiftly concealed her expression and tried to look unimpressed. "So? Now you say that after hurting her?"

"I know I was such a jackass and I deserved being called names or being beaten up by you because what I did really screw things over. But I mean it when I said that. I love her and I realized that a long time ago but I was just too stupid to admit anything because I'm afraid she'd reject me. I know your sister loved me, too, because she said so, but maybe, before she could even realized she loves me, I was already in love with her." he sighed, and a short period of silence stretched on as he lifted up his knees and placed his elbows on them, looking as though he was extremely defeated. "It was all my fault," Takumi admitted gingerly. "I screw this up—everything. And if I had just man up and asked your sister to marry me properly and screw our damn contract, this would not have happened at all. If I could take it all back, I would now. I didn't mean to screw everything. These are all probably excuses but I mean everything that I've said. I love Misaki, and I'm fucking stupid for not gathering enough courage to say that to her—and I would never forgive myself for doing this to her, for causing all these."

Another long period of silence, until Suzuna finally spoke. "You love my sister." what she said was more of a statement, and Aoi could almost notice that she's giving in. And he would admit that Takumi's confession had made him softer now, too, because he never expected to hear those kinds of words from his brother.

Usui Takumi, who was never capable of falling in love, just admitted that he's in love with Ayuzawa Misaki.

"I love Misaki." he says again, although this time, he looked damn miserable. "I love everything about her even when she's awkward or annoying or irrationally irate or unreasonable or simply being her. I love her whenever she's with me and I'm loving her more whenever she's gone to God knows where without my knowledge. I love how her hand fits mine easily because she makes it looked like everything about me is built only for her. I love her because she has given me enough reason to continue living and I loved her when she wordlessly yanked me out of my hatred of Gerard, Tora and the entire Walker family. I love her because she never thought of me nor Aoi as a bastard and I love her because it was her—and I would never bother to do anything like this unless it's her I'm doing all these for. I love her when she's trying hard to do anything and I love her when she thinks she couldn't please me when in fact, she does and my stupid heart just swells with too much happiness but I was fucking stupid for not admitting all that.

"We didn't meet the normal way but she arrived in my life like a whirlwind of smiles and I would do everything—even if it was no longer in my power—to keep that smile on her face. She saved me in every possible—and impossible—ways I could be saved and I'm glad I married her because she's probably the only woman better suited for me. And I wouldn't settle for anyone unless it's her. She's the place where my life begins, and she'll be where it ends, too. I love Misaki and I wouldn't allow anything to separate us. You're right; we married for the wrong reasons. Everything was fraud—but not my feelings. I love her even before she started loving me and if it wasn't her, then I wouldn't be happy. And I'm even willing to say all these to the entire world if it meant gaining her forgiveness."

Suzuna tried to look unimpressed as she continued faking a glare. "What about Kaon Umekoji?"

"That was nothing, okay?" This time, Takumi looked exasperated. "Had I known she was a crazy woman, I wouldn't have allowed her anywhere near me and Misaki. But I swear I never looked to any woman—nor touch other women—while I was married to her. You might consider me as a fucking rake but I never dare cheat on her. She's the only woman for me—Misaki, I mean—and I would never dare look at another woman even if she wasn't around. She's frustrating, all right, but she's Misaki and I love her even if she frustrates the hell out of me."

"If you have these stupid feelings for her, then why the hell didn't you admit it all? Why allow reaching this kind of situation?"

"What do you expect me to do, Suzuna?" he asked miserably. "I never felt this kind of thing before. It was scary and I fear her rejection. People—my own family, to be specific—had been trampling over me repeatedly as though I was some trash. I've been rejected my entire life and I've been told that people would continually reject me no matter what I do. That's why I became like this. I don't want people to reject me that's why I'm pushing them away. But your sister didn't reject me and it confused me. What she did is out of the normal situation I was usually placed into. It was confusing, being in this kind of situation and feeling all these complex emotions, that's why I tried to pushed her away as much as I could. And just when I was finally able to build up enough courage to tell her I love her, she had to see me on that kind of situation that crazy Kaon put me into. I wanted to explain things but she looked like she was going to jumped off the building to get away from me. And I couldn't explain things properly, not when Kaon's within her sight looking like some damned prostitute. Not when I was an extreme mess. I don't know what to do. I wanted to start over but I could only do that if you forgive me, if you help me get her back because I know I wouldn't be able to do that easily because she has already shut her heart close to me. My time's running out. Come March, she'll be expecting divorce and I don't want that. If I fucking lost her, too, I don't know where else I would go."

Suzuna sighed, that was probably the longest conversation she ever had with Usui Takumi, and now that he revealed everything that's been inside her messy head, she felt guilty for actually smashing his skull open. But he still deserved that because he had hurt her sister even after realizing he was in love with her.

She stared at his miserable figure before she fished out some key inside her bag and threw it on him. "That's her house keys."

Takumi's forehead creased. "Why are you giving this to me?"

"Well, don't you want to speak with her?"

"I… I do, but—"

"I'll be there to support you, stupid brother-in-law." She stands and smiled a small one as she pulled Takumi up and pushed him off to the exit. "Go home and get some fucking rest. I'll talk to my sister tomorrow."

But he still remained on his spot. "Was I forgiven?"

"Well, after hearing all that, I'm not really that cold hearted. I'm a woman, and I know when a man is lying to me." she finally smiled when Takumi suddenly charged against her and embraced her tightly. And then, she pushed him away, trying to frown even though she was having fun. "Go home and get some rest. You have a big day tomorrow."

He nodded, he seemed like he has finally breathed in some life before he nodded at Aoi and run off to the exit.

Behind her, Aoi whistled. "That was epic."

Suzuna grinned mischievously. "Tomorrow would be epic. Did you record everything he's said?"

While grinning, too, Aoi revealed the small camera he's been hiding amidst him and Suzuna while they were sprawled on the floor. "Every single word."

**Andy**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:** Still, this chapter is dedicated to **MYSTERY. **And darlings, I don't own a thing.

**-;-**

#19. He had everything in the tips of his fingers; or so he thought until he get to meet her. Now, more than ever, Usui Takumi wanted nothing more but to possess that amber-eyed woman who, literally speaking, came crashing into his word like a falling star. But can a love so untimely and not destined turn into something... fateful?

**-;-**

**Here I am waiting; I'll have to leave soon. **

**Why am I holding on?**

**We knew this day would come, we knew it all along.**

**How did it come so fast?**

—**Daylight, Maroon 5**

**-;-**

**Spoiler:**

"_I guess that's what happens in the end. You start thinking about the beginning."_

_-;-_

**Twenty Six: **

"Damn, what's this ugly feeling?"

Misaki grabbed the Big Ben bookmark Aoi had bought for her and placed it on the particular chapter she was reading since she's currently interested with Dan Brown's Inferno before she stands and started looking around. She's been pretty irritated lately and the irritation—and craving for something she wanted to see—was really starting to grate on her last nerve. It was annoying, had she known all these craving stuff would set her demeanor into a fouler manner; she should not have hesitated to ask Suzuna to buy her those magazines that has _him _on the cover. She was mad at him, all right, that was already a given. And had she seen him, she wouldn't hesitate on punching him right straight on the kisser for knocking her off quite well and rejecting her and cheating on her and not apologizing. But damn her pregnancy hormones! Everything was so annoying and irritating and vexing and confusing but despite all that, she still_ wanted _to see _him. _

Stupid hormones.

In silence, she walked towards the cupboard to search for something to eat. She's been pretty grouchy and ridiculously hungry the entire morning even after finishing an entire bowl of cereal and about two bottles of milk. But damn, it wasn't enough to keep her on leash and she worries that before she could even reach the third month of her pregnancy, she's already as fat as a cow. And the idea of getting fat doesn't sound like a good one either because all the more would it lower her self-esteem. It's bad enough that she was unable to get_ his _heart when her figure was already nice and beautiful. How would that stupid jackass fall for her if she's twice as big as a cow?

Fucking hormones.

But since her hunger still preceded her, she continued searching. And when she realized that the cookies Suzuna and Aoi has been bringing for her since two days ago was already wiped out clean, she let out a curse and stand amidst her little kitchen, hands on waist. She darted a quick glance on her Mr. Kermit wristwatch—and remembered that it was actually a couple's watch—before exhaling. She's still got half an hour before the two musketeers arrives and since she's starving, she decided to drive to the nearest mart and buy some cookies.

And besides, it might do her good getting out of the lonely confines of her home and bathing in sunshine. It's still cold since it's already mid-January but it wasn't like the sun's been hiding damned long. In fact, today seemed to be a good day. After three minutes of thinking whether she should wait for the two, Misaki swiftly grabbed her coat and shrugged it on, hiding her head under the thick and furry hood and grabbed her wallet, all set to leave. And just in case the two arrives and she still wasn't back, she left a note on the door saying her exact location. It was a nice day out, indeed, and she decided not to use her car anymore to conserve energy. And besides, she remembered her OB saying that walking is a form of good exercise, too.

Thus, she walked towards the nearest market.

It was quite busy and walking all by herself gave her some more time to think about what's going to happen to her life when February finally ends. She expects a divorce but she would never really admit to anyone—not even to Suzuna and Aoi—that even though he had broken her heart, deep—way, way, way, deep—inside, she never did asked for a divorce. She hated what he's done—_what he's done—_but she couldn't feel any hatred towards Usui Takumi, himself. Damn, that bastard's so lucky for receiving that kind of love from her when she knew he didn't even deserve that after all he's done to her.

Stupid Usui Takumi.

She started wondering what he's been up to lately now. Suzuna and Aoi aren't allowing her to watch television or read any news and she's beginning to wonder if news about them getting a divorce was already wide-spread—or if Takumi and Kaon was already seen dating around. Damn, she should really start breaking free from this pathetic state she's in. If he wanted a divorce, then she'd give him a divorce. She still meant what she said that night: both of them could go to fucking hell if they want.

When she reached the market she's been eyeing for quite some time now, she swiftly entered and tried to keep as low profile as possible. If news were really alive, kicking and enthusiastic, she couldn't risk to get spotted by paparazzi who's been pretty adamant—back then—on stalking her.

She walked towards the isle for food when instead, it led her to the baby section and she couldn't help but smile upon seeing twin pairs of baby tethers—one pink and one blue. She took the tethers into her gloved hand and gently shakes it which created really light sounds. She sighed, wondering if she would have fraternal babies and started thinking how they would look again. Takumi's face shot across her mind and she winced when her heart started palpitating again. She should really get over him. All these reaction was so pathetic and annoying. She looked like some friggin' fan girl crying over her idol because he had refused to gaze at her. After another minute of thinking, she took the baby item with her and walked towards the cookie isle, grabbing as much box as possible before she head off towards the counter when this little girl appeared from nowhere and bumped against her that caused for her to drop everything she's holding on the floor.

The little girl, who fell down on the floor, looked up at her apologetically. "I'm so sorry, Miss. Are you hurt somewhere?"

She was blonde and all of a sudden, her heart went all out to the kid. "No, no, I'm fine. Come on up." She smiled at her and lifted her up, planting her feet to the ground properly and picked up the baby formula she was holding. "Here. Was it for your baby brother?"

"Sister." she corrected Misaki. "My Daddy's away because of his job and since no one's around to take care of her—and my Mama is still bedridden—and I decided to come here and buy them milk." She eyed the tether on the floor and smiled back at Misaki. "Are you going to have a baby, too?"

Misaki paused for a moment and looked down on her slightly flat stomach before she nodded. "Yes, twins, to be exact."

"Really? Well, since you'll be a Mom, too, do you think this formula is good for my sister?" the kid showed the formula to her and she checked it out. This was the same baby formula Aoi and Suzuna bought for her, knowing she wouldn't be able to use it since her twins wouldn't be born until after nine months.

Turning back to the kid, Misaki nodded. "Yes. That's a good formula. Come, let's buy it together." She quickly picked up the box of cookies she had and proceeded to the counter before handing the formula to the cashier lady. "Hi, please include this little girl's grocery on my payment, is it okay?"

"Yes, Ma'am—" when the cashier lady turned to her with a smile, the smile disappeared from her lips as she gasped loudly. "—Mrs. Usui?!" she mouthed in extreme aghast, which sounded a little too louder than necessary, that caused other customers and shoppers to snapped their heads on the direction. The cashier woman started squealing loudly in obvious delight. "Oh, my God, Mrs. Usui Misaki, right? You're that woman Usui Takumi married, right? Oh, my God! My friends and I loves you so much! Oh, my God! Can I get your autograph? My friends wouldn't believe me if I tell them I've finally seen you! I've watch your wedding on live TV and you're just so lovely! You look like a Princess and your husband is handsome and… and, oh, God! This is really unbelievable!"

Misaki panicked as she swiftly looked around in time to see people already staring at them. And after realizing her hood's been removed, she pulled it back up to cover her face. "Yeah, sure. Um, can I get the amount now? I'm in extreme hurry—"

"Oh, my God, it was really Usui Misaki!" someone exclaimed. "Go get a picture of her!"

"Go get her autograph!"

"Come on and let's approach her!"

_OH, HOLY CHEDDAR CHEESE AND FRIGGIN' HAMBURGERS! _When people started approaching her, she forced out a smile and tried to acknowledge them all. But there was just too many of them and she had a child with her. She turned back to the cashier lady who's now busy chatting with her friends about her and smiled. "Um, could you get her formula scanned, please? Her Mom's waiting for her and she's in extreme hurry."

"Oh, my God, I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed exaggeratedly. "Do you know this child?" she asked while scanning the box and placing it to a paper bag. "Is she a relative?"

Misaki handed the little girl the paper bag and nodded at her to go. The girl smiled and thanked her before running off to the exit. She sighed; she shouldn't have gotten out of her pad. "No, she's not. We just met here. Is that done now?"

"A few more seconds." She continued talking while the other shoppers continued asking for her pictures and when the lady was finally done with what she's bought, she smiled at everyone, thanking them since they recognized her before she run out of the mart in a hurry and took another path because she was certain some people might start following her. And she was sure it wouldn't be long before pictures of her doing the grocery would come out into the public.

Damn, being a celebrity was really hard.

When she was certain she's out of the hotspot now, she decided to pull out her always ready face mask and covered her face to keep people from recognizing her. She kept her hood on, too, and when she felt her hungry, she occupied one bench and opened one box and stared at the children playing by the park she was at. She smiled at seeing children play, and she started thinking about her kids, too, once they started running around and asking her to take them to the nearest park. That would spell out trouble. She remembered when Suzuna was still younger and she used to run around the house and falling down a lot and getting her knees cut. Minako would always reprimand her for not looking after her sister. And then, she remembered when she ate grass and started throwing up—that was really hilarious if only it wasn't serious.

She laughed mentally, and thought if she was Minako and her twins were throwing up, too, after eating stray grass, she was certain she would die out of anxiety. Wordlessly, she run her fingers to the small nudge on her stomach and smiled in pleasure.

"Hey, don't cause me trouble, okay?" she whispered to her kids while eating. "We might be living in some forest in Macau—or in a secluded place in Madagascar—so don't give me trouble by eating grass, okay? I swear, your Aunt Suzuna and Aoi wouldn't be there to gather my ashes if I die?" she laughed again, as her mind flew off to Suzuna and Aoi. Those two, she was pretty certain something's going on with those two.

Who knows, right? Maybe, one of these days, it'll be Aoi ringing the wedding bells.

And her? Well, who knows, too? Maybe… just maybe, she's safe and away to some far-off place with her kids and hopefully enough, she's moved on from that man who had broken her into unrecognizable pieces.

_But you don't really want to go away, right? You don't really want to leave, right? You wanted to stay with him, right?_

Misaki frowned. Why would she still want to stay with a guy who couldn't even give her the love she deserved? What if he finds out she's pregnant and decided to stay with her and take her children away once she finally delivers them? What's worst is what if he decides to stay with her just for the sake of the kids? That would have been awful. She couldn't help it when a bitter laugh escapes her throat. That would be more awful than the fact that he only put up with her because of the contract. If he only stays for the kids—and definitely not because he loves her—she wouldn't know what she might end up doing. She might end up taking off or worst, she might end up in a mental institution.

Fuck, matters of the heart are damn annoying.

She was about to stand when she spotted Aoi's car coming her way and when she risked a glance on her Kermit watch, she frowned upon realizing thirty minutes is over. And her two bodyguards are probably panicking now, wondering if she had gotten herself in some kind of trouble. She waved at them when Aoi rolled down his windows and honked his horns. And it was seconds later when she found Suzuna running towards her like Hell's chasing after her.

"Ayuzawa Misaki, did you know how much you got me and Aoi damned worried—"

Misaki decided to point out the children playing by the playground at Suzuna. "Look at those kids, I remember when you were younger and you ate grass. You remember that, right?"

Absentmindedly, Suzuna nodded. "Yes. Mom told me that while she was in the hospital. She told me she nearly died out of anxiety after seeing me puking around like I was going to die."

"Well, we drove up the local hospital and the doctor said you were going to live so," Misaki shrugged again. "I was just thinking, you know, if my kids eat grass, too, and they started throwing up and getting sick. And I don't have anyone to support me because you and Aoi would be probably busy since life goes on." She laughed again. "I don't think my life's ever going to go on."

"Misaki…"

"Well, I was just thinking what if my life doesn't go on anymore—that would be awful, right?" She laughed again. "But I have my kids now. And I thought, if the Walkers take them away, there really wouldn't be anywhere else for me to go." She looked up at Suzuna, and for some reason, she felt like her heart was stirring painfully again as her eyes began to blur out. "They wouldn't take them away, right?"

"They wouldn't. They wouldn't." Suzuna sat next to Misaki and removed her face mask so she could breathe properly and hugs her. When Aoi got to them and saw Misaki crying, his forehead creased in obvious anxiety and worry. Suzuna shakes her head and he decided to stay quiet. They both secretly agreed it wasn't the right time for them to tell her Takumi's revelations last night—and that they had a plan of allowing the two of them to meet. She was still emotional and it might do bad for her babies.

When she has finally calmed, Misaki wiped her tears off her eyes and exhaled loudly. "Sorry, I'm just being overly emotional lately. It must be the hormones."

"It's the hormones, all right." Aoi agreed and takes the paper bag from her. "You bought all these?" he asked, trying to keep a light conversation behind them. "What are you, a pig?"

"I don't know. It seems like I wanted to do a lot of things right now."

"Like having sex—owch!" Aoi frowned when Suzuna kicked him on his left leg. "I was just kidding, geez. You Ayuzawas are so high strung."

"I heard that." Suzuna hissed and stares back at Misaki. "Ready to leave? We need to get going. You're so cold, Misaki. It's bad for the little monsters."

"Yeah. Zero and Ichiru might be killing each other already inside you because of the cold."

Misaki and Suzuna paused momentarily before they stared at Aoi in synchronization; the two names he mentioned rang a bell. Misaki arched an eyebrow at Aoi. "What names did you say?"

"Um, Zero and Ichiru… why?"

"Is that from Vampire Knight?" Suzuna inquired.

Aoi nodded. "Yeah. I saw the CD from Suzu's place." He said this while grinning sheepishly at Misaki. "Didn't know she liked that thing. I decided to watch it and saw there were twin vampire hunters in the series. I thought that name sounded good if we got twin boys."

Misaki continued staring at Aoi before she risked a glance at Suzuna who was also staring at Aoi in obvious amusement. She decided to throw in a bomb question. "You've been staying at Suzuna's place?"

Suzuna rolled her eyes. "Please, stop making a fuss out of it. Aoi's more like a brother to me."

"Yeah, Suzu's already a _sister _to me. I would never see her that way. It's like dating her means dating your own sister. And I don't do… that. That's… what do you call that case?" he eyed Suzuna again.

Sharply, Suzuna answered, "Incest."

"Yeah, that. I don't do incest." He started walking back to his car after that.

Misaki chuckled. "Did he just deliver the massive blow?"

"He didn't. Don't ask us that kind of question again." Misaki couldn't help but smile and when Aoi started honking his horns, they started to abandon their spots and crossed the street to get to the car. But before she could as much as walk across the street, she saw a familiar M5 and instantly, her heart started to palpitate. She stopped walking even if she didn't want to, but the force was just too much that all she did is stop walking and stare back at that pair of tantalizing green eyes she hadn't seen for what it felt like goddamn years.

She didn't know why she felt all emotional again when she saw him and just the mere sight of him gave her the chills. It's like the sight of him incapacitated her with so many confusing emotions his presence presented in her. She wanted to run to him and hugged him tightly, but she wanted to run away from him, too, because there was a risk that he might be here because of the divorce. But there were other stronger emotions. She was pregnant and she wanted him to stay by her side and support her and be with her because all these mayhem of confusion was making her weak and miserable and vulnerable and in extremely incapacitating pain.

Suzuna was confused as to why her sister stopped walking and stared at some particular direction and when she followed where her gaze was leading her, she saw Takumi. Suzuna's heart thudded painfully as she stared back at Misaki. "Do you want to go see him?"

"What's he doing here?" she asked as she and Takumi continued staring at each other.

Suzuna sighed. Trust Takumi to show himself without her signal. He really couldn't get a grip of himself. "He's been following you around for days. He came up to me yesterday and asked if I would allow him to speak with you." their emotional conversation the night before flashed itself on her mind and once again, Suzuna felt her heart go softer and warmer. "And I said, yes."

"I see." She nodded and exhales sharply. "Let's go home. I wanted to rest."

"Okay. Let's go home." Suzuna darted a quick glance on Takumi to shake her head to give him the signal that her sister didn't want to talk yet. "Come on, it's getting cold—"

But before Suzuna could as much as finish her sentence, this huge black van suddenly came out nowhere with its tires squealing, a sign that they've step on the brakes too hard. Suzuna gasped, and she could almost hear Aoi screaming their names out and Takumi swiftly jumping off his car to get to them. She did the best she could and tried pushing her sister to safety but the van's doors suddenly slide open and four men covered in black grabbed Misaki from her and shove her off the way.

"Misaki!" she screamed as she swiftly scrambled up to stand. "Help! Aoi, Takumi, Misaki's gonna get kidnapped!"

But one of the kidnappers turned to her and smashed something hard on her face.

Misaki, too startled by what happened, gasped, too as she tried reaching out for Suzuna. "Suzuna—" but she was unable to finish what she was supposed to say anymore because something—or someone—covered her nose and mouth and she started feeling dizzy before darkness consumed her.

.

"Takumi, calm down!"

"Calm down?! She's fucking got kidnapped! And Suzuna, did you see the state she's in? Fuck! I could kill whoever planned this!"

Aoi exhaled as he watched Takumi continued thrashing around the entirety of the room they were brought at after Misaki's kidnapping. He was anxious, too, because she's damn undergoing such a sensitive pregnancy and any blows against her stomach would make her lost her mind. When Gerard and Igarashi entered along with what seemed to be the Chief Police of the station they were immediately directed as soon as Misaki was kidnapped, Takumi suddenly stands and acknowledges their arrival.

"Any clues? Tell me!" he was screaming again, and Aoi had to place one restraining hand on Takumi's shoulder to calm him down. Takumi violently shrugged him off. "Tell me who the fucking instigator of this was and I'm going to fucking kill him."

Gerard exhaled. "Takumi, please, calm down. We still don't have the exact location but we know the van. Thanks to Suzuna seeing the plate number, we've drawn connections."

"To whom does it belong?" he hissed.

It was Tora who answered. "It belongs to Kaon Umekoji."

"Kaon Umekoji… Kaon… Umekoji." Another harsh curse and before anyone could even react, Takumi had already lifted off the table and shove it off the nearest wall. "Fuck, fuck! I should have killed her when I got the chance!"

"Sir, please calm down." The Chief said as calmly as he could. "We're doing our best to find Mrs. Usui so please, be as calm as you could. All this panicking wouldn't do you any good. Sir Gerard, Sir Tora, Sir Aoi, I will be taking my leave now." At Gerard's nod, the Chief excused himself to assemble team and prepare all necessities to rescue Misaki.

Takumi was still in extreme mess as he sat down; placing his head on his hands as though he was suffering from headache. "Damn, if something happens to her and the twins… fuck, nobody would come out alive in this."

Gerard halted. "Twins?"

"Twins?" Igarashi echoed as he, too, locked his eyes on Takumi. "What do you mean?"

"She's pregnant." It was Aoi who answered, sensing Takumi wasn't in any right state of mind to answer to anyone. "Misaki's about over a month pregnant—and she's carrying twins."

"She's… she's fucking… pregnant?" Tora whispered in disbelief, and before he could even collapsed down on the floor, Cedric swiftly hold out a chair for him so he could sit and avoid smashing his skull open because he fainted with what seemed to be the most shocking news to them. "She's pregnant… fuck, my sister's pregnant… and now, she got kidnapped. Fuck… damn it—"

Gerard—who looked equally stunned, too—walked towards Takumi and placed a comforting hand on his still in a daze half brother. "We'll find her, okay? We'll find Misa. Calm down both of you—you, too, Tora. We don't have the time to worry about you two and I would need your help on finding her. I don't want to go to the point of sedating you two because you're all unstable."

"She's pregnant… damn." Takumi cursed again. He was worried about the babies but he was more worried at Misaki. If something were to happen to her, Gerard wouldn't be able to stop him from killing Kaon and those men who roughly treated her and Suzuna like some animals. He could assure anyone that he's gonna go homicidal if any of them was hurt—the twins and most especially, Misaki. "I'm going to fucking kill Kaon."

"Calm down." Gerard instructed him again. "My men are already on the move to find her location. They've got news for us after half an hour so I want you to relax and keep yourself calm and—"

"Location… location… locator!" Aoi jumped when Takumi suddenly spun around to face him and grabbed him by the elbow. "Was she wearing anything? Anything?! Any accessory like our wedding ring… or a moonstone ring… or a gold necklace? A watch, was she wearing a watch? Any watch—her Fossil or that Kermit watch she likes? Was she wearing anything?!"

Even though he was confused—and scared shitless—Aoi was still able to nod. "Y-Yes, she was wearing Mr. Kermit and two rings, why? As for the necklace, I'm not sure about it. Why? It isn't the time now for you to worry about her jewelry!"

Takumi furiously shook his head. "No, not the jewelries. Every accessory I bought for her is customized. They have a built in locator inside that was always activated as long as her accessories were kept close to her skin. It modifies and gets activated through body heat. I've got the same pair before. Everything was introduced by Gerard."

Gerard suddenly looked like he was ten years younger at the sight of new hope and immediately, he turned to Cedric. "Ceddy, I want you to assemble the team right now and activate satellite emission and schematic of Misaki's location. I want news of her location ten minutes from now."

"Sir!" that and he had gotten out of the room in swift and impossible speed.

"We'll find her, Takumi." Gerard assures him again and checks on his phone when he received something. "Suzuna's awake now. You need to go see her because she would certainly throw a fit if she finds out her sister's still missing."

Aoi swiftly straightened his back at the mention of Suzuna's name. "I'd come, too. I wanted to see her."

"I wanted to see her, too." Tora says. "She's my sister, too. I wanted to know if she's fine."

Gerard stared at the three men who looked like life had run off from them before he checks on his watch again and nodded. "Okay. Go ahead. I'm giving you fifteen minutes to settle matters with Suzuna-san and then come back to the satellite room as soon as you can. We've got our men outside to check out on your movements and another men to look after each and every single one of you just in case Kaon decides getting the Ayuzawa sisters."

"Fuck her, I won't let that happen!" Aoi exploded. "No one's touching Suzuna without going through me." that and he grabbed his bag and got out of the room. Takumi fixed himself, too, since he looked like a zombie after so much worrying before he nodded at Gerard and walked out of the room along with Igarashi who looked equally devastated and exhausted, too.

Gerard exhaled and took the seat Takumi had abandoned to run a hand through his hair. Things got more complicated than expected. And now, they need to be extra careful because Misaki's carrying his brother's children. And if something were to happen to them because of his careless instructing, he would never be able to forgive himself for hurting his brothers again because this time, there's a risk they might not return to being normal anymore.

He took his phone and dialed on someone he had secretly asked to do close observation on the van found. Of course, the Tokyo Police Facility they were at were pretty insufficient and he had to pull some strings again to make sure Misaki stays safe. On the third ring, his ever trusted undercover agent answered. "Gerard,"

Gerard exhaled. "Maria," he said, addressing Maria Walker, his ever trusted secret agent trained underneath the grounds of the Walker estate to safeguard all members of the Walker family. "Make sure she stays unharmed. I've got good news for you."

"Name it."

"She's pregnant with Takumi's child—twins."

Long pause. "Well, fuck me. Seems like Kaon's world's about to end soon."

.

Misaki opened her eyes, feeling heavily drugged and found herself lying down on some rags and newspapers throw in all together to serve as her futon. There was that strong scent of cigarette and alcohol and metal in the air and swiftly, upon remembering she was kidnapped, her hands automatically flew up to her stomach protectively, hoping her kids were fine, trying to remember if she's been hit on the stomach.

The answer came out obvious: No.

She almost heaved out a sigh of relief before she looked around. There weren't much to see on the room except that it was dark and cramped and smelly. There were bottles of beer on some corner and empty packs of cigarette and she wondered if everyone was looking for her now. And then she remembered Suzuna and that she was hurt and her heart started palpitating painfully again. Thankfully, Aoi and Takumi are present to rescue her sister. They would know what to do with her.

She remembered Takumi again and the way he looked at her and she wondered if she would be able to see her again. She wondered if he was dead worried, too, like Aoi and Suzuna or if he still cared for her enough to use his influence to search for her. She remembered everything they went through and that after everything that has happened, she was still evidently and obviously and terribly in love with him.

Furiously, Misaki shakes her head. No! No, she'll be fine. Nothing would happen to her and her babies. She'd come out here alive or if talking didn't work, she would find her way out of here because she need to live for her babies. And Suzuna, what would happen to Suzuna if she dies? She might end up ballistic that not even Aoi could help her. She might destroy herself and she wouldn't allow that to happen to her sister. She needs to get out of here alive and she needs to keep her babies safe.

Quickly, Misaki stood and walked towards the window, trying to open it when all of a sudden, the door suddenly swung open that startled her shitless. Alarmed, she spun around and faces the newcomer, only to end up gasping upon seeing Kaon Umekoji. She looked so different now than she's last seen her. She wasn't that beautiful anymore and she could almost see how much she's lost weight. Her hair was a bit messier and dry, and because she had no makeup to conceal anything, her face looked extra paler and dry and thinner. She noticed her sharp cheekbones and the dark bruises under her eyes. She looked so stressed out; too, like a lost animal and for some reason, she felt her heart go all out to Kaon.

"Kaon…" she whispered in disbelief—but not anger nor hatred. "—Kaon, what happened to you? Why are you… why do you look like that?"

Kaon stepped out of the darkness and she gasped upon seeing how tattered and crumpled her clothes were. She looked like she hasn't bathe for days. "Don't Kaon me, you bitch. Everything's your fault… these are your entire fault! You did this to me!"

Misaki flinched when she screamed and she took three steps back as her hand flew up to her stomach protectively. "What do you mean? I don't know what you're talking about. What happened to you?"

"What happened to me?" she smirked and kicks the door close before she grabbed a rusty chair and sat on it. Misaki was stunned. The Kaon she knew wouldn't do something like sitting on a rusty and dirty chair. "What happened to me, you ask? Well, why don't you ask Usui Takumi? He destroyed me because of you!"

"Takumi?" she echoed, still in disbelief. "I don't know what you're talking about. Kaon, please, let me go. You're starting to scare me. My sister… she's hurt and she needs me. And your parents, aren't you afraid that they'd worry about—"

"My parents are dead!" she screamed, which made Misaki flinched again. "No one's left here for me—my brothers, and my parents! Not even those girls I used to call my friends! When that fucking lie the Walkers created and spread everywhere appeared on ever newspaper and news site, everyone abandoned us. UIS fell down into shambles and everybody left us. We have to get out of the country because there was a risk that Mom and Dad might get sent in jail. And even after leaving, we were still seized… and because they couldn't stomach getting treated like that for no reason at all, you want to know what happen?" Kaon smirked bitterly at Misaki. "Dad killed my Mom and my brothers before he shot himself, right in front of me!"

Misaki's lips quiver upon hearing that—and she had no idea at all about what happened. Was that the reason why Aoi and Suzuna didn't want her to see the news? Was it because something terrible had happened to the Umekojis? "I'm sorry, Kaon, I… I didn't know—"

"Bitch, everything happened because of you! All for you and always for you!" she screamed again. "The Walkers had been pretty influential and one word from either Gerard or Takumi or Aoi Walker and one Business Empire could eventually disappear overnight! And it was all for you! You did this to me!"

"I didn't know what happened!" she screamed back, and when she felt the strains on her stomach, she swiftly—but discreetly—clutches it. There was that familiar ache on her stomach again, and she was beginning to panic because she didn't know how long she would be locked in here and she wanted to go to the hospital as soon as she can. "Just let me go, Kaon. Whatever happened to you, it was not my fault because I don't have a hand in it! You did this on your own. You destroyed yourself—"

"Shut the fuck up." Misaki gasped when she suddenly pulled up a huge gun and aimed it on her. She slammed her back against the floor-to-ceiling windows and if only she could go right through it, she wouldn't hesitate to jump off—no matter what floor she's in. "Shut up, you understand? Shut up."

"Kaon, please… don't do this to me. Please…"

"When I begged your fucked up husband to spare my family and simply destroy me, he did not agreed. That bastard, he could have everything he wanted by having but no, he had still chosen you. What a foolish man, choosing trash over gold when you're nothing but a bastard—like him."

Misaki froze at that as anger blinded her; not because she was called a bastard but because Takumi was—and not even once had she thought of calling or considering or even looking at him as though he was a bastard. Her lips pursed into a tight line. "Bitch, at least that bastard you previously got yourself too obsessed with had loved me instead of you." Kaon nostrils flared and without much thinking about it, she pulled the trigger and shot the windows next to Misaki's face. Misaki gasped and swiftly leaned away after realizing she was nearly hit and cowered in a corner—the pain in her stomach was really beginning to worry her. She stared up at Kaon in extreme shock. "Kaon… you…"

Kaon seemed shaken at first, before she laughed. "Hah, does that scare you? Can you feel now what I've felt when my father killed everyone except me? And you know what I'm going to do with you here? I'm going to fucking kill you and burn everything in this building and both of us could go to fucking hell. That way, if I couldn't have Takumi, then, he would never have you, too. What was that line in your vows again? _Until death do we part_?" she laughed again and walked towards her, gun on hand and aimed at her face.

Misaki looked away as Kaon stood right in front of her. She didn't know she was actually so tiny and slender and fragile. And right now, she could almost see that what she need most is for someone to look after her. The woman was terribly confused and scared and heartbroken over the death of her family. "He doesn't love me, okay?" Misaki said painfully as she averted her eyes back to Kaon who looked momentarily startled. "If there was one thing you're not correct about, it was the fact that Takumi loves me because he didn't. And in fact, we're getting a divorce come March."

"That's not true!"

"It is." She pressed and for some annoying reasons, her heart started to beat painfully again. "He doesn't love me—he never did. We married because he wanted to free himself and his little brother he loves most from the binds of the Walker family; other than that, there was nothing else between us." She smiled bitterly at Kaon, too. "I guess that just makes two of us. We loved the same man but that man didn't loved us back." And bitterly again, she laughed. "Welcome to the club."

"But he said… he said… no… no! I don't believe you! You're lying!"

"I'm not." She says calmly again. "Kaon, tell me what's wrong? What happened to you, baby? What have you undergone? You know you could always come to me, right? Aren't we friends?"

"You're not my friend!" Kaon shrieked. "I never had any friends! They left me all!"

"Did I?" Misaki asked, and lifted up her hand to pat Kaon's head. "Did I leave you? Aren't I the greatest friend you ever had? I'm true to you, was I not? I considered you as a friend—a good friend. But why? Why did you have to betray me? Were you really all set on hurting me?" When Kaon stared up at Misaki in shock, Misaki smiled again and looks away. "But it doesn't matter now because Usui Takumi doesn't love me—he never had. We're just two very different people who weren't supposed to fall in love with the way our life was set in such difficult situation. We're not supposed to fall in love, you know? Because he wasn't just capable of feeling so. And me? I was so foolish to think he would feel the same way about me."

Kaon was quiet for a moment, and Misaki nearly heaved a sigh of relief when she lowered the gun and slumped down on the floor. "He loves you… he does—everybody does. When you left after that night you saw us, he told me he did. And that he was a foolish person for not admitting that he's been in love with you for a long time now when he's gotten the chance." She shakes his head, and finally drops the gun. "I just wanted him to love me, too, you know? Because I have loved him ever since I saw him—maybe even before I know him, I knew I was already in love with him. But you were there… and he would look at you with such veneration in his eyes as though you're the only thing that mattered, and I wondered what's with you that makes everyone happy." She started sniffing, and Misaki couldn't help but sympathized with her because she was only confused and she wanted love. She sat, too, and started patting Kaon's shoulder. "And now, everyone's gone. They were all taken away and… there's no one left anymore to wait for my arrival."

"Kaon—"

"Everyone's been taken away from me for your sake." Her voice came in sharper again before she glared up at Misaki sharply. "It was always about you, Misaki. Everyone's always Misaki here and Misaki there! What's it to you that makes everyone looked like they are in fucking cloud nine?!" Misaki was startled when Kaon suddenly stepped away from her with her gun back on her hand again and aimed at her face. "What's with you? Why do you have to take everything from me?! He was supposedly mine! Mine! But you just have to come to his life and do some ugly dirty tricks to have him marry you when you're only in for money! I've got money and fame and I'm a lot more beautiful than you. But why?! Why did he choose someone like you unsuitable for him?! Why does it have to be you?! Why couldn't it be me?!"

"Kaon, calm down and drop that gun!" Misaki gasped when the pain on her stomach started making its appearance again. She clutched her stomach instinctively and started gasping. "Kaon… you need to let me… go." She panted. "I need to be to the hospital… please."

"You'd be in the hospital soon and is fucking joined by dead people!"

"Kaon, please!" her breathing came in strained and she had to support herself against the wall to make sure she keeps standing. She needed to calm down, she knew that. That was the instruction to her of the doctor whenever she's in such stressful situation. She needs to calm down because if she panics, there is a great risk of terrible bleeding—and it could be a cause of miscarriage. "Please… damn… I need to get to a fucking hospital!" she screamed.

Kaon notice that she was indeed in extreme pain because she lowered the gun and took hesitant steps forward her. "What's wrong with you?"

"Get me to a hospital… please. I don't want to lose them."

"W-What do you mean?"

"Kaon, please. I'm pregnant… please. Get me to a hospital."

She paused for a moment before she started laughing and points out the gun to her again. "Hmm, I guess luck was really on my side tonight, Ayuzawa Misaki. Top prize, isn't it? I was able to get you and your baby."

_Fuck! _Misaki tried to take in deep breathes as she calmed herself. She need to talk Kaon out of this because if she didn't get out of this place for another half an hour, she could swear to any God right now that she'd definitely throw a fucking fuse. She wouldn't never allow herself to doe nor her babies be taken away because if they were, she would certainly hunt Kaon wherever part in Hell she may be and kill her over and over again.

She doesn't want to live in misery anymore—not anymore!

"If you do this, do you think Takumi will love you?" she asked, her voice was strained as beads of sweat trickled down her temple to her cheek. It was only mid-January and the wind was still bitingly cool. The pressure must be really working wonders on her system to make her sweat this much. "Please Kaon, he would never love you nor would this return your family. You could still change this—please! I really need to get to the hospital right now! Kill me if you want but don't involve my children in this!"

"You are really one stupid woman. If I allowed you to leave, of course I know I would never have this one in a million chance again, Ayuzawa Misaki. Let me explain it this way. The Walkers treat you as though you are a rare gem. Aside from the fact that there are guards surrounding you wherever you go, there is another set of guards whom you don't notice at all following after you and your guards—that's how the Walkers treat close relatives. That's why I wanted to be included in that family because aside from the fact that they are very influential, I could get away with anything I wanted to do and could still come out clean. Look at Gerard and Takumi, because of that influence; they were able to get away with the murder of my family. And now, even if I wind up in jail, it wouldn't matter anymore. Because you and your fucking babies will be rotting away in Hell!"

Misaki was seething with anger but she still tried to calm herself as the pain slowly subsided. Yes, she needs to calm down. Her pregnancy is not normal because when she gets stressed out, her blood sugar increases and it could be the leading cause of miscarriage—and she wouldn't really want that. She wanted to give her babies a chance to live in this world no matter how cruel and unfair it was to her. Despite the black shade trying to get over her sight, she started looking around for something she could use to defend herself. If she stretches out her hands, she could immediately grab one bottle and throw it to Kaon to distract her and run towards her to incapacitate her. But damn, with the state her hips down to her feet was in, she knew Kaon wouldn't hesitate to immediately shoot her because was friggin' slow and it could cost her the life of the twins—

_Shut up! _Misaki screamed at her brain, since it was beginning to go obnoxious again. The thing she needed right now is luck and definitely not fucking discouragements! Time, yes, she needed to prolong the time and tried talking Kaon out of everything and when she's distracted enough—and she's in better condition to run—she would carry out her plan—

Misaki gasped when she felt that sharp pain returning on her stomach again and swiftly, she tried caressing it. _Please, please, stay with me, please! Help me in this, please. Help Mom, please… don't let go. I'd find a way out of this, please!_

"Praying for salvation, Misaki?"

"I was more like praying for your soul. You wouldn't get away with this!" She threatened although she knows that it wouldn't work anymore on Kaon. With the way she looks like, it was almost impossible to make her stop. She tried begging again. "Kaon, please, please! The twins, please! I need to save them!"

"Save my ass." And then, Kaon started laughing. "I'm counting five, Ayuzawa. Any last words? Five…"

_Please… please! Aoi… Takumi, where the hell are you?!_

"Four… three…"

_Please… just give me one sign that I shouldn't give up, please! Please… save my children, please! _Misaki's thoughts were all over the place as Kaon pulled on the hammer of the gun and sneered at her in delight. She looked away, still protecting her stomach as the crazed woman aimed the gun on her head.

"Two…"

_Fuck, Takumi, I love you, you bastard!_

"I just wanted love, Misaki. And since everyone seemed happy just seeing you, maybe, hell wouldn't be so bad if you're with me. So, don't worry, we'll be together in this." Misaki gasped in extreme horror when Kaon revealed another gun and aimed it on her own head, smiling bitterly as tears streaked down her cheeks. She walked towards Misaki before pressing the cold barrel of the gun on her temple. Kaon smiled at Misaki. "It's as you've said, we both can't have Usui Takumi. So, since we have the same bitter fate, why don't we just die together?"

"Kaon, please… don't do this to yourself… please."

"Any last words?"

Misaki shut her eyes closed and nearly smiled when she saw Takumi's face again, and the first time they met. She remembered his angry green eyes that immediately caught her entire attention. She remembered the way he had spoken to her, when he pushed her off the ground, when she slammed her bag on his face. She remembered everything that transpired on the first months of them being together, the first time they made love, him teasing her, her running away from him, him hiding a lot of secrets from her, her wanting to get to know him better while keeping secrets of her own, him exploding whenever she's not around, her hoping she would look her way because she wanted her attention all for herself… the first kiss… the first touch… the tender words… his eyes… his soft whispers… every caresses… the dates… the public display of attention… her confession… his confession of his own life… his dark secrets… his trauma of Gerard… his hatred of Igarashi… his love for Aoi… she remembered everything.

"_I wanted love."_

"_That's out of the question."_

And she cried. Because she had loved him so much that sometimes, she just wanted to punch him on the kisser for making him feel all these.

"_When I first saw you… I thought you look like a sunny morning."_

His green eyes flashed behind her eyelids again, and her heart started pumping loudly and energetically when she heard gun fires behind the closed door. Misaki eyed Kaon and smiled. "You're right… I guess there's no way out of this. But you know, I think I'll be nothing if Takumi's not with me. But you, you have another choice. You don't really want to die. But me? I think it's time I take a rest now, don't you think? It's all so tiring."

Kaon's forehead creased. "You wanted this?" and then, she smirked. "Well, don't you think these make things easier? I guess hell wouldn't really be so bad if you're with me."

"I've been into Hell." She said as she traced the small nudge on her stomach, apologizing to her twins mentally because she has given up just when they decided to hold on to her. "And I've never gotten out of Hell."

She shut her eyes closed when Kaon pressed the barrel of the gun on her forehead, the cold metal seeping through the scalp of her head.

"_I like kissing you."_

"_Yes. I like kissing you—I like it when I fit in you easily. It's like… it's like magnets. I've never felt something like this before."_

"_Am I forgiven?"_

"_Aren't you always?"_

"_Don't leave me."_

"_I wanted love."_

"_That's out of the question."_

"Misaki!" she knew she clearly heard his voice in the air, and she wondered if she was beginning to imagine things since she's already on the brink of death. Kaon whispered _one _and with her fingers crossed, she lurched forward the gun Kaon was holding against her own head and pushed her off the way.

There were two gunshots.

The door crashed open and she saw Takumi—Gerard, Aoi, Igarashi and Suzuna behind him—as he emerged out of the darkness. And for another moment, she thought he was glowing. He still looked beautiful and for the eyes that has been deeply submerged into nothing but darkness, Usui Takumi was such a radiant sight. She risked a glance at Kaon who stared at her in complete shock as she felt warm liquid dripping down to her exposed shoulder.

"_I wanted love."_

"_That's out of the question."_

The smile on Takumi's face disappeared and before she gave in to unconsciousness, she saw Minako and Sakuya standing next to Suzuna, smiling at her. _Misaki, _they said and it sounded so far away.

_I love you, Takumi._

Yey, today is **MYSTERY'S **birthday. I know this doesn't look like a nice birthday gift since somebody was shot but, please be happy? And, um, happy birthday… and I love you? Haha. I've been reading all your reviews lately and I've been chatting with Pantheraa and Yane awhile ago so, here's chapter 26.

Read it with all your heart, okay?

As for the SuzOi pairing, we'll see more of them on the coming chapters. :D

Do you want more? Do you want to kill me?

Don't answer that. Haha.

Happy birthday, MYSTERY!

**Andy**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: **Yes, as you can see, I was indeed writing this after posting the previous chapter. :D. But since there weren't any guarantee that I'd be able to finish this without my sisters interfering with my work, I've decided to type everything in as fast as I could while the little monsters are asleep. :D. You probably wanted to kill me for what I've put on 26 but rest assured that it was part of the original synopsis. In fact, I was contemplating whether it should be Takumi or Aoi that should get shot but since Kaon was more neurotic and suicidal than murderous—she's gone through a lot, as you can see—I've told myself, _hey, why don't Misaki get shot instead? _Haha. I know, I know, that was cruel. You probably wanted to shoot me yourselves but once again, please don't. We still have about three chapters to go—and some side stories that would probably cover an entire five chapters—so, please, don't kill me. :D.

We've been through a lot and I think you deserve some regal shocker. Haha. I hope nobody suffered a heart attack after reading the last chapter—I don't really want to be held responsible for anybody's deaths. That would have been awful.

Anyway, let's go!

**Dedication: **Hmm, you know who you all are. :D. Since all of you has been pretty energetic ever since the first chapter, you know that this chapter is, once again, dedicated to all of you. :D

And I swear there won't be any regal shockers here anymore. :D. Just clichéd situations. :D

**-;-**

#19. He had everything in the tips of his fingers; or so he thought until he get to meet her. Now, more than ever, Usui Takumi wanted nothing more but to possess that amber-eyed woman who, literally speaking, came crashing into his word like a falling star. But can a love so untimely and not destined turn into something... fateful?

**-;-**

**Long live the worlds we crashed through**

**All the kingdom lights shine, just for me and you.**

**I was screaming long live all the magic we made**

**And bring on all the pretenders**

**One day, we will be remembered.**

—**Long Live, Taylor Swift**

**-;-**

** Spoiler: **

"_I guess that's what happens in the end. You start thinking about the beginning."_

_-;-_

**Twenty Seven: **

Snow covered the entire place Misaki was at and slowly, she sat up, looking around in confusion, clearly clueless of where she was and what had recently transpired. She looked down on her clothes and realized they were familiar. As for the spots of dark red underneath her fingernails and sleeves, she had no idea where it came from—or what caused the stains to appear on her hands and clothes. She looks around again, there was nothing but pure white and the place was obviously entirely deserted. Snow continued to fall on her and she looked up to the blue sky, catching one flake on her stained hand as it melted immediately before it could even reached her palms.

_Misaki, stay with me now!_

Alarmed, she spun around and stared behind her, wondering where that familiar voice came from only to find that she was still alone in this snow field and that there wasn't actually anyone here with her. Something dripped down to her cheek and she wiped it away with her hand, only to end up gasping upon seeing fresh blood flowing off her temple. But it was painless… there wasn't any pain at all.

Was she dead now?

_I just wanted love, that's all. And since everybody looked so happy just by seeing you, I thought, maybe, Hell wouldn't be so bad if you're with me._

Hell… was she in Hell already? She started remembering things. From the first meeting to the contract, to the wedding and their painful journey as she fell in love with that man, the confession, the rejection… the incident at WIC… finding out she's pregnant, getting kidnapped and now… she remembered being shot.

Now, the question remains as is: Was she dead now?

Her hands flew down to her slightly flat stomach as she felt sorry for her children. Because she had saved Kaon from her misery and sacrificed three lives—along with hers—was she actually in Limbo? It's Limbo, right? The first ring in Dante's Divine Comedy? But she wasn't sure anymore, and it felt as though she doesn't care much anymore, either. She knew she died because if she hadn't, she wouldn't be in this kind of lonely place. Well, at least she had her children with her. But she still felt bad for not giving them the chance to live. She should be the only one that died. Her dear twins shouldn't have been involved in this kind of situation. They were clueless of the way she's been leading her life—they should be given the chance to live. She could die, all right. No one would care if she dies. But the twins… they've got a happier and brighter future waiting for them.

And now that she's here, she'd probably spend the rest of forever regretting the fact that she had sacrificed herself along with her kids for a woman that wanted to die. But she would never regret making sure Kaon lived. The child was simply confused and lost. Because of the strings the Walkers had pulled for her, she lost every single thing she had and cared for—fame, friends… brothers… parents.

And it wasn't like she didn't know how it feels to lost both of her parents. She knew how it felt and nearly lost herself to the pain as well. What's worst is Kaon saw how her parents died right in front of her. So maybe, it wasn't so bad that she died as well, right?

But her twins…

Misaki sighed. And she remembered Suzuna… how she would react once she finds out she's dead, too. She might go ballistic! And she would never forgive herself, too, if Suzuna becomes suicidal. Now, she had a lot to regret. And she would start regretting everything now as long as she's here. Well, she guessed death is really all about regretting. Maybe, she wasn't allowed to experienced joy even in death.

And now, she would be unable to see _that _person anymore. She wouldn't have the chance to stare into his deep green eyes, or touch his cheeks or feel his lips as they crashed against hers. But she never regretted meeting him. The journey might be painful but well, she had fun. Everything was worth it.

Then, this is probably what happens in the end, one starts thinking about how it all began.

Defeated, Misaki sunk down on the snow again, not feeling any coldness nor warmth anymore, before she lay down on her side, her blood staining everything as she shut her eyes closed.

_Misaki, stay with me now, do you hear me?! Ayuzawa!_

Startled, she snapped her eyes open again and searched for the voice. She tried to speak but no words came out… and the pain on both her stomach and head was really beginning to bother her.

_Misaki! Stay with me, please! Ayuzawa, please!_

She looked around frantically and the darkness was beginning to engulf her as she searched for that voice. She knows him, she was certain she knew him. She just needs to try her best to remember. She remembered Suzuna's name… she should remember his, too.

"_I wanted love."_

"_That's out of the question."_

_Arg! _Misaki set aside the ugly memories and tried to remember the beautiful ones, the ones that stuck, and the ones she's held on to, to make sure she stays attached to reality and that she would never give up hoping _he _would love her back. She needs to remember him because she loved him and she's done everything only because it was him. She stared down into her blood stained hands and saw two rings—one gold and one has moonstone embedded on it. Her hands flew up to her chest and felt the solid and cold locket pressed against her cold skin. Misaki shut her eyes closed as she pictured that man who gave everything to her… apart from his heart.

She knew she had to remember. She just had to remember his name and maybe, things would become well again.

_Do you really want to remember him… even if he had repeatedly hurt you and trampled on your heart so callously?_

"_Let's make things clear here, Misaki. I don't love you and I only put up with you because of the contract…"_

Furiously, she shakes her head. It doesn't matter anymore, right? Just because he doesn't love her doesn't mean she couldn't love him anymore. It wasn't like the world would stop. She could still love him no matter what because it was her own choice. It doesn't matter if he couldn't be there for her because she understands him. He had experienced a lot of rejection in his life and she was well aware of everything. Because _everything _scarred him. So, just because he couldn't be there for her doesn't mean she couldn't be there for him, too. Love isn't about giving something and waiting for something in return.

Love is all about giving everything you have for that person because that person never had that everything at all. He's been deprived of love ever since he was a kid and now, she could give him that love even if he couldn't love her back.

So, she must remember. She loves him… and it doesn't matter if he doesn't feel the same because she does.

"_I love you and I don't want a fucking divorce. Does that scare you?!"_

"_I love you… Takumi, I do."_

Misaki gasped again, and this time, the pain became even deadlier than before. The darkness drowned her as that pain incapacitated her and next thing she knew, she was flat on the ground again. When she opened her eyes—she didn't know she actually had them closed—she saw lights… and ceiling. And there were people around her. But most of all, she saw _him_. She wanted to smile but something was covering her mouth and keeping her from saying anything. Something sharp and pointy seemed to be embedded at the back of her hand and she didn't know how she was able to stay awake when there was just so much pain.

Her head, it felt like a huge metal mallet's been smashed against her skull and her stomach… she could almost feel as though it was being pulled off her. But she could still see him and somehow, it lessened the pain she was experiencing. Her hand moved—but it felt heavy—as she reached out to squeeze his cold hand that was holding hers. He looked like he's been run over by a car and she doesn't like it whenever he looked like he's going to die on her. His health has always preceded her more than her own.

Damn, she really loved Usui Takumi.

Ah, yes, she remembered now. He was Usui Takumi.

"Takumi…" she whispered, and felt her vocal chords scream at her in defiance. But even though her throat hurts, she still wanted to taste his name in her tongue and hear his lovely voice. "Takumi…"

"Misaki, oh, God, please stay awake! Please! You're going to be fine! You're going to be—" but she couldn't hear him anymore as water drowned her away.

.

Aoi frowned as more reporters tried to get inside Walker Medical Center to know what has happened to Misaki, who was shot just a few hours ago. It was already morning and since the operation's taken longer than necessary since she was pregnant, they were still on the edge of their seats because they haven't found any good news yet whether she would make it. He heard what the doctor's said awhile ago. She was shot on the back of her head and since it was pretty deep—and grazed her skull—there was a fifty-fifty percent chance of her surviving. Suzuna's been in a daze for the entire duration of the day they were stuck in the hospital and as much as he and Gerard and the others wanted to sedate her because she hasn't been eating or drinking anything, he couldn't have the heart to knock her off dead… not when there's a risk that when she wakes, Misaki has already…

He didn't want to continue the thought anymore as he covered the window with the curtains and stepped away from the heavily tinted glass and towards Takumi who was still covered with blood while seated next to Suzu, Gerard, Maria, Chiyo and Tora. She wanted to kill Kaon for doing this to them—for nearly killing Misaki while she lives—but he couldn't. Not when he knew Misaki had saved Kaon because she knew the woman was just mentally confused. The charges were still on hold and she'd under police custody for awhile because after what happened, Gerard suddenly looked immobile. He wasn't speaking… probably not until Misaki's safety was announced.

He exhaled, and kneeled before Suzuna and held both of her hand—her also bloody hand. And now that he notices it, all four of them—him, Gerard, Suzuna and Takumi—were actually stained with Misaki's blood because they all charged towards her in panic when she fell unconscious. "Suzuna," He said, trying to look into her eyes even though it looked like she wasn't seeing or hearing anything anymore. "—you need to rest. Do you want Misaki to get more worried once she sees you looking like that? You haven't even washed your hands yet." When she didn't budge, Aoi accepted the wet tissue Chiyo offered him and used it to wipe Suzuna's left cheek and hands clean. "Suzuna, please, please? Get some rest. You're beginning to scare me."

"Was it my fault?" finally, she said, her eyes were brimming with unshed tears. "Did I… make a wrong turn somewhere that might have caused all these? Was I such a bad sister to her because I decided to leave her all by herself and pursue a life of my own? I only wanted to do what I wanted to do so I could get her out of this place once I'm successful. I only wanted her to be happy. Was that too much to ask?"

Aoi knew she was already on her breaking point and because he couldn't do anything for her, he looked up at Igarashi, who was staring, too, at his almost sister. "Tora… she needs to rest."

"Let me." Chiyo said before she stands and touches Suzuna's shoulder. "Suzu, come, let's go to the bathroom for a moment and get you cleaned."

"What about Misaki?"

"She'll be fine." Gerard said, and it hurt Aoi because it sounded like Gerard was forcing himself, too, to believe that everything's really going to be fine. "We've got the best surgeons here, Suzuna. Misaki will be fine." Aoi didn't fail to notice how he said every single word with such emphasis. "So please, you need to get yourself together and rest. Once Misaki wakes, we don't want her to see you—all of you—looking as though you've all been to some sort of murder."

Suzuna stared at Aoi for awhile, who, in return, nodded at her in encouragement and finally, she gave in and allowed Chiyo to take her away. Aoi decided to occupy the seat Suzu abandoned, burying his face on his hands but swiftly removed them when he felt Misaki's blood touching his skin. And suddenly, he felt disgusted of himself because he failed to save the woman he loves most… who treated him like he was real family and saw him as a brother. He couldn't help but smirk. He really was such a useless bastard.

Next to him, Takumi was still silent and he knew he was more affected to this than anybody else since he's been at odds with her for the past days. And suddenly, all these happen in the blink of an eye… as though fate was kidding with them. And everything that could go wrong in an entire year had occurred overnight… and now, no one would be able to get over this kind of circumstance… not unless she's announced safe and alive.

Aoi darted a quick glance on his wristwatch which reads quarter to four in the morning. And already, he could almost feel the strains of exhaustion and fatigue making his veins numb with lethargy and pain. He fought against the heavy clouds of stupor when he felt Takumi's hand on his shoulder.

"Aoi… you need to rest." He whispered. When he looked up, Maria was in front of him, looking more worried than ever now as she await what happens next. "If it wasn't Suzuna that would faint, it would be you. You've been up all night. You need to rest."

"Sedate him and Suzuna." Tora told Gerard anxiously. "I've had enough of seeing people dropping like dead flies. I could only take as much blood."

"Shut up, Tora." Maria hissed. "Aoi, we'll sedate you and Suzu, okay? You two needs rest. If there were people here who have seen so much violence right in front of them, it was you and Suzuna."

But Aoi stubbornly shook his head. "No. I wanted to stay awake. I'd sleep once the doctor says she's fine." But he didn't know what happened next because next thing he knew, he felt something sharp bit his expose forearm and a few more seconds later, he was falling down with Maria catching him.

.

Gerard was fast as he caught Takumi who tripped over the leg of the metal bench they were at as soon as the doors to the Operating Room swing open and the doctor wearing white scrubs from head down to toe emerged out. Takumi cursed, pushing him away after muttering a low thanks and dashed off towards the doctor. Igarashi nearly stumbled down the floor, too, and had they been under more normal circumstances, he would have laugh at them. Because these men before him who looked definitely ugly acting clumsy were the most powerful men of their generation that ever existed. And seeing them act this clumsy because of that woman that mattered to them more than their lives was just epic. Maria appeared next to him and latched her arm on his as though she was acting as his crutch before they walked towards the doctor who was removing her gloves and disposable face mask.

"How is she?" Takumi and Tora asked in synchronization. They stared at each other for another minute before Takumi spoke again, Tora giving way since he was still the husband. "She's fine, right? She's safe, right? Nothing's wrong with her, right?"

"Sir, please calm down." The female doctor suggested before she stared at Gerard who nodded at her to proceed. "The patient is finally out of danger."

Gerard didn't know what happened because as soon as her safety was announced, it felt as though a heavy load's been removed from his shoulder. Igarashi hugged Chiyo in relief while Maria smiled and gently patted Takumi's back because it seemed as though life has finally breathed back to him. He washed his face with his hands in relief, too, because at last, she was safe. He wouldn't have to worry anymore because his family remains complete, safe and definitely sound.

"And? What about the twins?" it was Chiyo who asked that. Apparently, the news about Misaki pregnant with Takumi's child has reached everybody's ears and is now out to the media. "Their fine, Mrs. Igarashi. Mrs. Usui is fine and her babies are developing well. But as for the issue about her waking up, we couldn't give you any guarantee that she's wake up much sooner."

The tension reappeared as Takumi's back straightened. "What do you mean?"

"The bullet has grazed Mrs. Usui's skull a bit deeper than we expected and since the operation is a sensitive case, if she didn't wake on her own after the 72-hour limit we've given her, there was a great risk she'd be placed under the state of comatose."

"What?!" this time, it was Gerard, Takumi and Tora that exclaimed that in sync. "What do you mean by she's in fucking coma?!" Takumi was screaming again.

"Takumi, calm down." Maria suggested and stares back to the doctor. "What do you mean by she's at risk to coma? Couldn't you give her stimulants to increase her brain activity?"

"Of course we could give her stimulants but since Mrs. Usui is undergoing such a sensitive pregnancy, we don't advise that method. It is now left to her to wake up within the 72-hour limit. She's out of danger, we could assure you that. But if she doesn't wake within the time period, I'm afraid she would be announced to be in coma. I'm sorry, Sirs, Madams."

"Fuck… fuck… dammit." Gerard nodded at the doctor and she excused herself quickly while he watched Takumi walked back to his seat and slumped down, looking more dejected than ever. He walked towards him and patted his shoulder, only patting his shoulder because even he couldn't find the right words to say to him—not when she's in great risk to get comatose. "Dammit… had I been there in time before she got shot. If should be me that Kaon shot. Fuck, it should be me!"

"Takumi, calm down." He instructed. "We still have three days before the doctors announced she's in coma. You need to stay strong for her and for your kids. Do you understand that? And Suzuna, she would need your strength, too, because she's also affected in this. Misaki is the only family left to her. She would need you to stay strong for her."

"I don't know. I don't know anymore. This is just so… fuck—" they all snapped their heads up when the doors of the OR swung open again and they all saw Misaki as she got wheeled away, completely attached to life support machines looking more terrible than before. Takumi cursed as he covered his face with his hands while Chiyo forced Tora not to look because they know another sight of her would definitely sent the two men in their breaking points. When she was gone away, Takumi removed his hands from his face and started shaking his head. "Damn… damn it all. It should be me that was there. It should be me that was on her position, dammit."

"Takumi, please. Don't speak that way. Aren't I doing everything I could do to make sure she stays safe? Don't speak that way because if Misaki hears you, she would be saddened that you were thinking of such thing."

Takumi smirked at that, before he stands and shrugs off Gerard's hand. "Well, fuck me. Because if only I had just man up and told her I love her, this wouldn't have happened at all. And if she falls into coma, I could swear to any God I know that you won't be able to stop me if I tried to kill that Kaon Umekoji."

He walked away, and Gerard knew that if he really did that, he wouldn't hesitate to use his influence again to make sure Takumi comes out clean and innocent.

.

_What do you mean by if she didn't wake up after three days she'd be announced to be in coma?! You've got to be shitting me! Get out of my way! Misaki, Misaki, please, wake up—_

Misaki felt heavy and stiff and incapacitated and in extreme pain everywhere. She heard voices but since it felt as though some kind of invisible force was weighing down on her, keeping her eyelids shut close and her mouth clamp shut, she couldn't assure everyone that she was all right apart from the fact the pain at that certain spot in her head still hasn't subsided yet. She tried moving her fingers, too, but it was futile effort because even her bones felt soft and jelly-like thus, she allowed whatever's oppressing her to continually subjugate her.

And besides, that heavy stupor clouding her brain was just too heavy and thick for her to simply ignore. She was weak—she could feel that—and she knew she needed some more rest so she'd look all right once she starts talking with people again. And Suzuna, she was always hearing her voice, asking her if she was all right or why isn't she waking up yet. Last time she saw Suzuna, she had that huge square gauze on her temple, a cut caused by that man who hit her with a gun. She need to know if Suzuna was fine because Minako would certainly beat her into a bloody pulp if she finds out Suzuna has been harmed because of her.

_Misaki… why aren't you opening your eyes? Do you plan to leave all the work at Maria's fashion center all on my hands? I couldn't do anything without you. Please wake up. I could kill you for this, you bitch._

Aoi… oh, Aoi… how much she misses Aoi. She wanted to see him, too, because he was present during the kidnapping. She still wanted to be there once that flirt finally straightens his life and asks her little sister to marry him. He might be spineless, all right, but if there was one person she could entrust Suzuna to, it would be to Aoi.

Misaki tried opening her eyes again, but it was still heavy. She sighed as the water continued to drag her body around everywhere.

.

_Hey, sister, what are you up to, seriously? I might have hated your hubby for taking you for a fool but seriously, are you planning to kill Takumi? The man's getting crazy, sis. If Auntie Minako finds out I allowed you to be put in such state, I'm certain if I died, she's knock me back down to Hell. Do you want that for your brother? Here, I've brought your flowers. Please wake up now… and your twins, do you honestly want them to be delivered without you knowing it since you're in fucking coma? Get up now, will you? This isn't like you._

_Hey, Misaki, how are you doing? It's Chiyo here. Can you hear my voice? Can you hear all of us? I hope you could. Everyone's worried: Aoi, Suzuna, Gerard, Tora… me… Maria… Takumi—Takumi, especially. Why haven't you opened your eyes yet? It's already the second day. We've got another day before the doctors arrived to announce you're in coma. Do you want your sister to kill herself? Please wake up, we're all waiting. _

_Hi, Misa… its Gerard… can you hear me? I wish you could. And you know what… well, I don't know. I don't know what to say. I don't know what I should say on times like this. We're losing hope, Misaki: your sister, your brother… your friends… me… and Takumi. Yeah, he's losing hope—been blaming himself ever since the doctor told us about your time limit. So please… if there was a slightest chance that you're hearing us… give me some sign, please. Just whatever sign would do. Move your fingers or creased your forehead—or frown at me. Damn, you could even punch me if you want for putting you in such a traumatic and awful situation. Just please… please… are you listening to me?_

Misaki tried moving her fingers again but the words she was hearing from Gerard was starting to sound like how voices in walkie-talkies sound like when signals fail to transmit to them properly. She was tired and she could almost feel the water from Stupor River again and it was beginning to annoy her that she could get carried away easily.

She knew she wasn't dead.

She just couldn't be.

She wasn't a good person and her existence was a mistake so there's just no way would God want her back to His Kingdom. And besides, the only thing she'd be fine with dying at such a young age is if she winds up in heaven and finally be with her parents and if Suzuna was finally fine. But no, she couldn't die. Not when she's feeling pain on every inch of her body. On stories, she remembers people describing how it felt when dying. It was something that was supposedly painless. Heaven was painless… bright… full of love. If she's already dying and in heaven, she shouldn't be feeling this much pain. And heaven doesn't smell like alcohol and spells out injections. She knew she was in a hospital—yes, it was a hospital. And she could still feel the soft fabric underneath her numb fingers. She's not dead.

She couldn't be.

_Did her finger just moved? It moved, right?_

_Why don't you stand next to her, Gerard?_

_Why?_

_I thought I heard you say if she hears us, she better give you a sign. And one of those signs includes her punching you._

_Shut up, Tora._

"Misaki, can you hear me?"

For a moment, Misaki paused struggling from whatever it may be she was struggling from. And by some miracle, the waves that keeps dragging her back to sleep seemed to have grown so still, too, as soon as she heard that voice. Why? Was she only hearing his voice now? She's been waiting for his voice for the entire duration of her sleep so… why? Why did he only speak now?

"Can you hear me? I hope you can because you know; it was only your voice I've been hearing ever since all these. Did I… did I do something—no, that's wrong. I did something, right? I made a wrong turn somewhere, right? But if you're suffering and if you wanted to rest, then go on. I wouldn't stop you. I wouldn't hold you back. Rest… get some long rest if you want. I just don't want seeing you like this. We've got three more hours left and then, the doctors would come here to announce you've been in a state of coma. If you're tired, go. Get some rest. If you don't want to see me anymore, it'll be fine. I'd accept it. But not like this. You could go to whatever place you want… bring our children with you… forget about me completely… it's okay now. I'll be good with it. But not like this—not… not like this. I don't want to see you like this… because I wouldn't want to live anymore knowing you're safe but like this. I want to see you up and walking… taking pictures… running around… visiting odd places… I don't care anymore. If you want to be free then go. Just don't… be like this. Not like this. I don't want to see you in this kind of state.

"I was stupid for not telling you what I feel when I know in myself I'm in love with you. I love you… but if you must go, then go. Just don't… don't leave me like this. Not like this. Because if you're gone just like this… I don't know where else I would go. I've already lost a lot of things… a lot of people. I don't want to lose you, too. I don't care about anybody else… just don't leave me like this. Not like this… please."

Misaki didn't know why that pain in her heart overcame the pain in her entire system. She didn't know how it happened because she was certain her heart was beating a lot faster than before. Her heart wanted to jumped off her chest and be with him so she could assure this man who has lost everything that he wouldn't lose her, too. There was that frustrating and alarming sound beeping on top of her head and she frowned when she felt something next to her, as though someone leaned forward the bed and put a weight on the side of her head.

It was weird—that feeling, she meant—because normally, she couldn't feel anything but only hear the muffled voices of people talking to her. She couldn't even distinguish the voices apart when they were introducing themselves. But feeling this, feeling something warm touching her skin, it was new.

It felt like… she was alive.

Once again, she tried moving her fingers and although it was still a bit stiff, she was surprised that it actually budge. She tried moving them again, and it screamed at her in defiance because her bones were still stiff and it felt like her skin would be torn apart if she as much as moved them again.

Even so, she still tried.

Her fingers started moving.

.

Takumi froze when Misaki's heart rate started increasing and her heart monitor started buzzing loudly that quickly, he leaned forward her and touch her forearm, slightly pressing his ear to her chest to make sure she wasn't suffering from palpitations. When his fear escalated, Takumi hit on the button to alarm her private doctors and nurses.

"Misaki?" he called out, brushing his fingers against her forearm when all of a sudden, her fingers twitch. He was still for a moment as his focus on the finger, waiting for it to twitch again and when it didn't, he could almost feel his disappointment eating him. The door burst open as her doctor and two nurses entered along with Aoi, Suzuna, Gerard, Chiyo, Maria and Tora trailing behind them.

"What happened?" Suzuna asked, her voice was dripping with obvious anxiety. "Is she oka? Was she harmed? Is she all right?!"

Takumi shakes his head in confusion. "I don't know. I was simply talking with her when her heartbeat rate started increasing. Is it safe?" he turned to the doctor. "Is she okay? It's not palpitation, right?" after he's done speaking, her heart monitor buzzed loudly again. "What's wrong with her? Is she okay?"

"Tell us!" Suzuna was shrieking again, panicking.

"It's response, Sir." The doctor finally answered while she touched Misaki's wrist, checking out her pulse. "Her pulse a bit louder than before. She's responding to someone's voice, Sir."

"Is she waking up?" this time it was Aoi and he stepped inside the room to get a better look at Misaki. "Is she going to wake up?"

The doctor smiled. "There is a chance. We need to wait a few more hours."

"Misaki…" Takumi said again and they all stared at each other when her fingers twitch again and the heart monitor beeping crazily. He stared at the doctor who nodded at him encouragingly before he decided to lean forward and touch her forehead. "Can you hear me? Are you hearing me? Can you hear my voice?" this time, it was her entire hand that moved.

"Oh, my God… oh, my God!" Suzuna hissed under her breath.

"Keep talking." Gerard instructed Takumi, anxious to how things would unfold. "She must be reacting to your voice."

Also anxious, Takumi nodded. "Yes, yes, Misaki, are you awake now? Suzuna and Aoi are here. They've been waiting for you to wake up. Are you okay? Can you hear us? Do you want to speak with Suzuna?" on cue, Suzuna dashed inside and rushed beside her sister. "Suzuna's here and she's dead worried at you. Do you want to see her?"

No response.

Suzuna's shoulders fell. "What's wrong? Why isn't she responding?" again, she was beginning to panic. "She'll be fine, right? She's going to be fine, right?"

"We could only know that once the time limit is over. But with these kinds of reactions, I could guarantee you that there is a bigger chance of her waking up. She's responding to Mr. Usui so, there is a great chance she was hearing us now." She nodded at the nurse who handed her a vial and injection.

Suzuna gaped. "What the hell is that?!"

"Light stimulants, Ma'am." The nurse answered. "Since there's a chance she'll be waking up, we can now inject her some light stimulants to help activate more parts of her brain."

"Wouldn't that affect her?" Takumi was panicking, too. "What about the twins? I thought it wasn't advisable?"

"It wasn't advisable because there is a risk she could fall into coma three days ago. But she's responding now. This stimulant would only help her wake up. It wouldn't harm your wife and the twins, Sir." Takumi and Suzuna watched helplessly as the doctor injected the medicine to Misaki's IV before writing something on her chart again and smiling. "We'd return after an hour but if she starts having some reaction again, do call us immediately."

When they left, everybody entered Misaki's room as they sat anxiously, waiting for her to wake or stir or move around. On a corner, Takumi thought about Misaki's reaction. Was her heart beating that fast because she wanted to get away from him? That increase of heartbeat kind of reaction… was it a sign that she was rejecting his presence and in truth, she wanted him to stay away from her since he had placed her in such a life threatening situation?

Wordlessly, he went out and called his lawyer.

If she wanted a divorce, as long as she'd stay all right and healthy, he'd give her whatever she wanted—everything. He would even give her the entire wealth of the Umekojis as long as she'd be fine and alive and not going around risking her life for him.

.

The final hours were like torture to Takumi as he stood in a corner and watched as the doctors and nurses worked on Misaki. Gerard and the others were present, too, along with Ceddy and almost everybody was around to see if she would be waking up on the remaining three minutes. Three hours ago, they didn't receive any reaction from her anymore after the stimulant and everyone was beginning to worry since she hadn't responded anymore. Suzuna was still beside her, holding her sister's hand with Aoi standing behind Su. Chiyo was gripping Tora's cold hands tightly while Maria was quietly standing at the foot of her bed along with Sakura, Shizuko, Kuga, Yukimura and Kanou. Her room was unusually full today and outside, there were about a million of reporters flocking around to know if she would finally wake after three days of waiting for good news.

As for Kaon, she was temporarily forgotten since the entire country was busy waiting for the revival of the intriguing empress of the Walker-Usui clan.

The doctor injected something on her IV again and Takumi thought if she gets an over dosage of that light stimulant she insisted safe for Misaki and the twins, he wouldn't hesitate making the doctor, along with her nurses, disappear in the face of the planet, too. But he couldn't do that yet. Not when she's not yet responding to anything… or anyone. And he didn't want to speak with her, either. Not when there was a chance that she was actually rejecting his presence that's why her heartbeat was beating erratically fast.

He didn't know why pain suddenly engulfed the entirety of him and for some reason, his heart started aching again. Could he really let her go once she suggests they separate? Would he be able to take anything if she finally decided to walk out of the door and out of his life? Could he live without her and the children?

The answer? He couldn't. He just couldn't. But if legal separation would make her feel better and well and healthy, he wouldn't hesitate to give that to her. Takumi just loves Misaki too much to allow her to hurt herself again.

When he heard Suzuna gasped, Takumi's eyes refocused and he stared at Misaki's direction as people flock over her. His anxiety peaked and he took two cautious steps forward as her hand started twitching again. His heart started pumping painfully fast, matching the increasing heart rate of Misaki, while Suzuna continued whispering on her sister's ear. He doesn't believe in luck but he had crossed his fingers, hoping she'd finally be awaken because he might not take it if she falls into the clutches of coma, with no guarantee that she'd be awaken. And he certainly wouldn't want her to deliver the baby unconscious.

"Misaki? Are you awake now?"

Long silence.

"Misaki… please… its Suzuna… you can hear me now, right?"

Takumi stood next to the slightly open door, trying to make sure he remains unseen as he looked over and past heads and shoulders and focused his eyes only on Misaki as her eyelids slowly flutter open, revealing her astonishing and shocking and tantalizing pair of amber eyes. He sighed in relief, along with the others, when he finally saw her blinked twice, shutting her eyes close again and exhaling and opening them again.

Her eyes darted to Suzuna, and she looked obviously weakened. "Su… zuna?" she croaked. Behind Suzuna, Aoi was fast as he handed her water. She took small sips and when she's done drinking, the doctor bent forward to check out her stitches before she smiled at Gerard who heaved a sigh of relief, too, and shook hands with the doctor.

Everyone flocked around her, asking if she was all right. In silence, Takumi slip out of the room, unseen by other, apart from Igarashi Tora who's been watching him ever since he disappeared from his corner and approached the door.

.

"You do know that you're not supposed to be here, right?"

Takumi jumped, snapping his head over at the direction where Tora's voice originated before he shrugged and continued taking small sips on his light beverage. It's been exactly three days ever since Ayuzawa Misaki had woken up from her near to death like sleep and it's been exactly three days that he hasn't seen her. He wanted to see her, of course, but not when she was still bedridden and weak. He would see her when she's finally up and energetic. He doesn't want to cause her another traumatic situation so he's been trying to stay away from her as far as possible.

"She's looking for you." Tora started again, taking the seat next to him and ordered a drink of his own. "And Suzuna is already on the brink of killing you if you still don't show your ass in the hospital."

"She said that?" Takumi inquired emotionlessly. "She said that she wanted to see me?"

Tora snorted. "If it wasn't so obvious enough to you, then yes, it was obvious to us that she wanted to see you even if she wasn't saying anything."

"I'm not going to see her."

Tora's forehead creased. "What the fuck did you say?"

"I'm not planning to see her anymore." He repeated. "She's fine now, right? She's in better hands if she stays with Suzuna and Aoi. She doesn't need me anymore. The divorce procedures been done and once she fully recovers, I'd have someone send the papers to her—" but Takumi was unable to finish whatever he was supposed to say because Tora's fist suddenly came flying towards his face and next thing he knew, he was already sprawled on the floor. He winced, because he certainly didn't expect that sudden attack, and swiftly, his hand came up to his jaw as he glared at Tora. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" he snarled at him, ignoring the people in the bar he was at as they all stared at them in surprise.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" Tora repeated. "What the fuck is wrong with _you_?!" he spitted the question right back at Takumi. "She's alive, you bastard! She's fucking alive and well and searching for you whenever she wakes up and now, you're fucking telling me you won't see her anymore?! Are you really that much of a bastard, Usui Takumi?!"

"Call me bastard one more time." He threatened as he got up and glared at Tora, wiping blood off his lips.

But Tora seemed as though he wasn't scared of his threats. "Bastard—"

Takumi was fast as he launched himself forward Tora and throw a fist on his face much fiercer than necessary. He didn't know why he was degrading himself and fighting with his own cousin in public but he's been in an extremely bad mood ever since Misaki woke up and Tora's not helping at all with making him feel better. Did he really think he wanted to do this, too? He didn't even wanted to fucking let her go but because he believes she'd be happier if she didn't see him anymore, he had to make a lot of sacrifices just so she be safe.

And this fucking Igarashi Tora is grating his last nerves by calling him a bastard.

"What the—somebody stop them!" he heard Maria scream—and wherever she came from or whatever she's been doing here, Takumi doesn't care anymore. All he knew is he wanted some kind of outlet for his anger because if he was unable to release it all now, there was a risk he might released it on the next person he'd be seeing—and things might turn out bloodier than expected. Tora's punches hurt but he couldn't seem to feel anything past the numbness he's feeling ever since he realized the meaning of her reaction when he was speaking with her. He was extremely annoyed and everything just piling up and he's been receiving this kind of hostility from her when he doesn't deserve it.

Okay, well, he did deserve that because he's been a bastard the entire year but couldn't she forgive him? Does she really have to react that way whenever he's nearby? Everything's piling up and he wanted to see her and he wanted to kiss her, to feel her in his arms again but he couldn't do that because she's going to reject her thrice as painful as he did to her.

And Takumi didn't want that—not when he's shattering into millions of shards, too.

He was still throwing a fit when someone was able to pull him and Tora off each other and before he could even realized what's happening, the corner of his mouth was aching and his left brow and lower lip was broken. Tora was beaten, too, and he felt his blood on his knuckles when all of a sudden, he felt something cold got splashed to him—and to Tora. He gasped since it was friggin' cold and when he stared at the direction of where the water came from, he saw Chiyo holding out a pale of water which she had used to spill on him and her annoying husband.

Chiyo throw aside the pail and glared at the two of them. "Have the two of you calmed down now?" she asked, obviously angry as her sharp eyes that were usually smiling and kind stared at their drenched figures. "For God's sake, Tora, Takumi, this isn't the time for you two to start acting like _bastards._" Takumi's vision dimmed but he knew he deserved that. "Your sister," and then she glared at him. "—and your wife just recovered from a gunshot and nearly fall into coma, how could you act as though you two are some kind of high school delinquents?!"

Tora was obviously startled by what his wife has done. "Chiyo… sorry… I—"

"Well, fuck me. Shouldn't you be saying that fucking apology to one another?" she hissed, still irate. "You've been in each other's throat for a long time now and all Misaki ever wanted is for you, two, to fix your fucking lives and get over your aversion to each other. Couldn't you do that for her sake?" when someone took a picture of them, Chiyo glared at one of her men. "Take that fucking phone and kicked that person out. I don't want news of what happened here spreading anywhere."

"Ma'am!"

Still annoyed, Chiyo turned to her husband and Takumi. "Well? Aren't you going to say the magic words? Because fuck, I haven't exploded like this in public because I am maintaining such a nice figure and if news leaks out about this kind of hidden attitude of mine, I am so going to fucking kill both of you."

Takumi flinched over the strings of profanities that have been perennially coming out of Chiyo's mouth. He's known Chiyo before but not even for once had he heard her spill out blasphemies. She's always been a nice and submissive little girl that when he found out from Gerard that she's married to Tora, he was really dumbstruck. And now, that nice Chiyo he knew back when he was still a few years younger was actually and truly like this.

This was epic.

The world is, indeed, about to end.

He stared at Igarashi who has locked his eyes first on his wife, too, before averting them to him and shrugging off Chiyo's men that hold them off from killing each other. The huge guy that was holding him released him, too, and mumbled an apology before returning on his post behind Maria, blending in with the darkness since he was clad in all black clothing. Takumi and Igarashi stared at each other for another split second and when Chiyo notice that either of them wouldn't do the first move with their bloating egos, she decided to grab two bottles this time and uncapped it, staring threateningly at the two men.

"Make up or you'd see hell." She hissed.

Alarmed, Tora swiftly raised his hand while Takumi took two steps away from Chiyo. "Hey, hey, no violence, okay?" Tora told his small but frightening when mad wife. "We'd make up, we'd make up. You don't need to resort into killing us." He darted a quick glance on Takumi again before he exhaled. "I don't know what to say."

"I don't know what to say, too." Takumi conceded.

Tora frowned, glancing secretly at Chiyo and back to Takumi again. "I hate you for hurting my sister."

"I know." Takumi looked away. "I hate myself, too, for hurting her that way when she's treated me nicely. I just think I don't deserve her anymore."

"I hate you for doing that to her." Tora rephrased and scratched the back of his head, wincing when he accidentally touch his bruised left cheek. "But I never hated you as my cousin. I was just… annoyed because Patricia did such a stupid thing. But when I found out I have a sister… I regretted everything I've done against you. Because I would have certainly killed someone, too, who would dare treat and reject my sister that way."

Once again, Takumi nodded. His memories from when he was younger returned in speedy flashbacks as he remembered him and Tora fighting because he couldn't accept him from being legally adopted by the Usuis. But other than that, their relationship when they were children was purely harmless. "I know. And I never hated you, either. I just… hated you… for being so close to her… and rejecting me when I didn't even do anything."

There was awkward silence that emerged amidst them and even though they haven't really said the magic words, Chiyo knew it was enough—and that everything was better said by each of them. There might not be words of apologies but their awkward statements were enough to convey their apologetic feelings towards each other. She dumped the bottle she was holding on the nearest bin and grabbed the towel one of her bodyguards had handed her and gave it to the boys.

"Hmm, I guess that kind of conversation is fine." She muttered while smiling. "Now, you better fixed yourself, Usui Takumi. Hurt Misaki again and I swear you wouldn't be receiving any cool water from me. I would make sure I would spill scorching hot water on your pretty face to the point that you're beyond recognition."

"And I would be helping—ow!" Tora glared at Chiyo who roughly elbowed him on his kidney. He cleared his throat and turned to Takumi again to punch him on the shoulder. "Get yourself together, you ass, and get back your woman. I can't believe you were labeled as the family's Casanova when you can't even handle your woman well."

Takumi frowned, and tried to come out cold and callous again as he looked away. "I don't know what to do."

"Well, what do you want to do?" Maria, who finally left her post, said after a long period of silence. "From what I'm seeing, Misaki is still in love with you. You can't keep a woman waiting that long, Takumi. That's not how a Walker handles relationships."

"I don't know what I want to do." Takumi rephrases. "Or where to start. Misaki just looks so… so unpredictable. I don't even know if she still wanted to see me."

"She wanted to see you, damn, how many times do I have to say that?" Tora groaned loudly and winced again when he jarred up his also bruised jaw. "Ah, fuck, my face hurts. You know what; you know what to do with her, Takumi, since you've already stayed with her for almost a year. You know what she wanted, right?"

"She likes taking pictures."

Chiyo arched an eyebrow. "And?"

"And the nature. She likes taking off to some God forsaken place without my knowledge and loves to act violent on me. She loves surprises and gifts and she likes renovating old buildings and turning them into her own masterpieces. She likes sketching and overworking herself to death and she doesn't like huge houses. She has a few talents on painting and she loves cookies and milk and any goddamned sweet stuff. She likes it when the weather is nice and she gets depressed easily when it's raining or snowing or—"

"See? Seems like we don't have to get worried anymore." Chiyo smirked before winking at Maria. "Because I think the Usui Takumi we thought we know is actually really caring and emotional… and romantic."

Takumi's forehead creased. "What do you mean? Who the fuck is caring, emotional and fucking romantic—ow!" Takumi glared at Maria when she suddenly drape an arm over his shoulder. "Get off me!"

"We saw the video." Tora muttered while trying to hold in his laughter. And if he's thinking he's doing his best to hold it in, then, in truth, he wasn't really doing a good job in it.

Takumi thought he wanted to punch Tora one last time. "What video?"

"Hey, he's asking what video." Maria chuckled again.

"What. Video?" Takumi hissed, word by word.

Chiyo was still laughing when she fished out her phone from the pocket of sweater dress and scanned through something before she almost shove her cell on his face. Takumi's forehead was already creased before he could even see the video and when he saw his stupid self seated on what seemed to be Maria's fashion center while slumped down on the floor looking as miserable as ever, all the more had his mood turned sour and fouler.

He remembered this particular night.

"Who the fuck—" he paused, and remembered that it was only him, _Aoi _and _Suzuna _present in the center when he spilled his guts out shamelessly. "Fuck that Aoi and Suzuna."

Tora frowned. "Hey, hey, don't talk like that to my sister—"

Chiyo elbowed Tora again and turned to Takumi to smile. "Well, it's as you've said, isn't it? _You don't mind telling this kind of thing to the entire world if it meant gaining her forgiveness again_."

"And Gerry's already on the move to upload this on the internet." Maria muttered while laughing.

"And I've sent copies to my net friends—and some of them were either reporters or members of the Paparazzi Society." Chiyo giggled after adding the last thirteen words. "And it's only a matter of time before it gets vaaaaay-rel." She said, emphasizing the word _viral._

"I'm gonna check my twitter account now." Tora said as he fished out his phone before he started laughing. "Dude, you should really get your lawyer now. But I'm telling you, I'm sitting on Gerry's side once you press charges against him."

"Ah, fuck." Takumi groaned loudly before he got his phone on the bar counter and dashed out to the main exit.

While grinning, Chiyo turned to Tora. "It went viral already?"

"Nope." Tora popped his mouth while laughing. "Thanks to your stunt awhile ago, you got my cell in trouble. You're paying for that, darling."

"What, you played him for a fool again?" Maria could only shake her head as she logged in to her Twitter, Facebook and Instagram account, too. "You really like pushing Takumi's buttons."

"No wonder you two have been in each other throat's for years." Chiyo started scanning through her cell, uploading the video on her Facebook account and tagging everyone she knew—friends and paparazzi alike—before laughing again. "I swear he would kill SuzOi because of this."

Tora's forehead creased. "SuzOi?"

"Suzuna and Aoi equals SuzOi; that's basic math, you idiot."

"Wait, those two are dating? No way! Aoi's too old for Suzuna!"

"Ah, shut up." Both women muttered in sync.

"I won't let that happen!" Tora started muttering strings of profanities as he tried switching on his phone again. "That guy isn't going to date Suzuna! I won't allow it."

"I heard something already happen between them." Maria told Chiyo. "I've been spying Aoi for awhile now and I found out he's been staying every night at Suzu's place. And have you notice the way they've been calling each other? Suzu and Aoi? That was epic."

"Oh, my God." Chiyo muttered while stealing glances at Tora. "Hmm, my little tiger is about to explode. Want to call them?" she paused for a second and started laughing again. "Oh, I forgot, your phone's broken. I'll see you later, honey. I need to get back to work, Maria?"

"I'll be right behind you." the blonde English woman darted an amused gaze at Tora before she started laughing. "I hope to see Aoi alive, Tora. Don't touch him, okay?"

LoveLove,

**Andy**


	28. Chapter 28

#19. He had everything in the tips of his fingers; or so he thought until he get to meet her. Now, more than ever, Usui Takumi wanted nothing more but to possess that amber-eyed woman who, literally speaking, came crashing into his word like a falling star. But can a love so untimely and not destined turn into something... fateful?

**-;-**

**If I could take it all back, I would now.**

**I never meant to let you all down.**

**And now I've got to try to turn it all around and figure out how to fix this.**

**I know there's a way so I promise**

**I'm gonna clean up the mess I made.**

**Maybe it's not too late.**

—**It's Not Too Late, Demi Lovato  
****-;-**

** Spoiler: **

"_People build walls not to push people away, but to know who cares enough to destroy them."_

**-;-**

**Twenty Eight:**

Lights… Camera… Action!

_Live Airing: Audience Clapping_

"Hello, everyone, what a pleasant yet cold evening here in our ever stylish and technologically improved favorite city, Tokyo! This is your all time favorite anchor woman, Sakuya Minamoto, broadcasting live in the Studio; Walker and Nipon Times Channel!"

_Action: Audience Clapping and Whispering Loudly_

"The entire female population was firstly taken not only by this elusive bachelor's pretty face but skilled technicalities and nearly questionable handling of business matters during his first appearance at the _Paparazzi International Society_. Later on, he began weaving the crowd with his successes and enamoring the female species with his mysterious and unorthodox masculine wiles and over-the-top male pheromones. He had closed deals after deals, bought Business Empires after Business Empires, appeared on every magazine, ranked as the Hottest and Most Successful guy of the Year and had won five awards as the World's Most Influential Man and yet, despite all these, nobody has ever known the real Usui Takumi."

_Action: Female Audience Shrieking Loudly_

"But wait, there's more." _Female Audience Giggling Here. _"It was never a secret that our all time favorite guy, Usui Takumi, was labeled as the generation's Casanova as his escapades and dating tendencies became known worldwide. He had dated models, rich heiresses, painters, businesswomen and even people from feminist groups were unable to escape his charm that was just dripping with sexuality that a lot of our kind—and some of his—are dying to taste. Controversies surround the name of this man and it was never a secret to everybody his high preference for socially able women which earned him the title of being a sexist pig. But even so, everybody loved Usui Takumi and even though it sounded totally improper, even married women admitted that if given the chance, they would want to have a secret affair with this elusive, brutally frank and royal snob of a bachelor."

_Action: Female Audience Clapping (Some are shouting)_

"As his career went heavenward—and even further—the entire female population—as always—and the Paparazzi Group was, once again, taken by extreme surprise when this bachelor—whose heart we could never have even in our wildest and steamiest dreams—announced the advent of his very sudden and very controversial marriage with a particularly unknown woman, Ayuzawa Misaki. Rumors escalated about an arranged marriage but the Duke of the Walker House, Gerard Walker—Usui Takumi's cousin and now, rumored to be actually his half brother from his mother—swiftly denied the speculation. Various researches and secret investigations were made but none of the rumors were announced true and the Wedding of the Year proceeded as planned. And although it was supposedly a day of celebration, most of the females who were present during the ceremony—and, obviously, people who had stayed home—admitted crying their hearts out as they mourn for the bachelor we all loved."

_Action: Female Audience Sniffing and Crying (Note: Not part of the Live Broadcast)_

"Usui Takumi and Ayuzawa Misaki's relationship were made as low-profile and private as possible but since the Paparazzi Group was very much intrigued of this celebrity couple's love, social and, of course, sex lives, photographs of them were released to the public that stirred more speculations and gossips. And their nearly a year relationship—which was envied by many—seemed to have finally reached its fateful denouement as soon as Kaon Umekoji, heiress of the previously active Umekoji Industries Shipping, now convicted as the main suspect of Ayuzawa Misaki's kidnapping and attempted murder, step into the picture."

_Action: Female Audience Gasping and Whispering_

"The kidnapping, which happened on the eight of January, had thrilled the crowd, especially when news about Mrs. Usui has been shot on the back of her head, was made known to the world. The operation lasted for an entire twelve hours and the Female Icon and Charity Volunteer was nearly announce to be on the state of coma if she didn't wake up before the 72-hour time limit given to her was over. Prayers were made and supports were given to the Walkers, Ayuzawas and most especially, the Usui family for the safe recovery of the Most Influential Woman of the Year and the safety of the rumored twin babies she was carrying before the accident happen."

_Action: Audience Whispering_

"And thankfully enough, Mrs. Usui made the crowd relieved when she's finally opened her eyes and was announced to be finally out of danger—she along with her twins, safe and alive. Here is a footage of the interview of Aoi Hyoudo and Suzuna Ayuzawa when they were caught together entering the Walker Medical Facility:

**Walker and Nipon Times Reporter (WNTR): **Sir, Ms. Ayuzawa, was it true that Mrs. Usui was really pregnant with Mr. Usui Takumi's child?

**Ayuzawa Suzuna (AS):** I don't know. Get the hell out of my way.

**Hyoudo Aoi (HA):** It's true. Please, excuse us.

**(WNTR):** The public is anxious to know Mrs. Usui's current condition, Sir, Ma'am. Won't you make the crowd relieved by informing us that Mrs. Usui is finally safe along with her babies?

**AS (exhaling):** My sister's fine. The twins are fine. They're all going to be fine.

**WNTR:** Can you explain further this statement, Ms. Ayuzawa?

**HA:** Let me, that woman's pretty grouchy when it comes to—ow! **(Mr. Hyoudo Aoi clearing his throat after getting an elbow on the ribs from Ms. Ayuzawa Suzuna)** Misaki is fine along with her babies, okay? The doctors told us her recovery's kind of fast and since her body is doing well—along with her head—she'd probably be out of this hospital after two more weeks. But fine, she is. So, everyone, we've received your prayers and supports and we all wanted to thank you for wishing Misaki and her babies safe.

**WNTR:** Sir, what can you say about Ms. Kaon Umekoji who was the main suspect of this attempted murder?

**AS:** I say, she can go to hell—hmp!

**HA (Clamping Ms. Ayuzawa Suzuna's mouth):** No comment. **(Glaring at Ms. Ayuzawa Suzuna)**

**WNTR:** Is it true that the Walkers are going to pull some strings again to make sure Ms. Kaon Umekoji stays in prison?

**HA (Glaring at the reporter):** Hey, you make it sound like we are using our influence to make sure everything goes our way. Okay, hear this out properly and scram off after this! Kaon is ill, do you understand that? She did what she did because she was emotionally unstable and she needed some proper and extensive psychological treatment. Misaki talked to us about it and we've all agreed that instead of sending her to jail, she would be sent off to an Institution instead where we, Walkers, could observe and looked after her properly. And yes, don't give me that look. We're all indeed Walkers. Takumi is a Walker, I am a Walker, Igarashi Tora is Misaki's half brother and Chiyo Kurakano is actually Tora's wife!

**(Crowd was silent)**

**AS:** You do know that you just revealed secrets you shouldn't reveal, right? I don't mind if you talk about your family issues but _our _issues? **(Shakes head)** Everyone, please contact me for the information about Aoi Hyoudo's funeral.

**HA (Calling the attention of the nearby guards):** Get their cameras—all of them—right now!

**Walker Guards (WG):** Sir!

**(Reporters running frantically)**

—**End of Footage—**

_Back to the Live Broadcast_

_Action: Audiences were too astonished to properly react (Note: Not part of the Live Broadcast)_

"And yes, everyone, back to the Studio, according to Mr. Hyoudo Aoi, he, along with Mr. Usui Takumi are indeed members of the Walker House. Further investigations were made and from a very vague statement of Mr. Gerard Walker, he imprecisely pointed out a line that says: '_people would know what they should and shouldn't know. As for Aoi's statement, we have no further comments on that. When the right time comes—and when everything is settled—I'm sure all of us would come out of the dark and reveal what needs to be revealed. For now, our main priority is Misaki, Takumi and their twins.'_"

_Action: Female Audience were silent_

"If this rumor, however, was true, only time would know when the Walkers would reveal the mystery behind their influential and royal English family. But as of now, and to quote Mr. Walker, our main priority, indeed, is to find out what's the real deal between the Usui couple and if this incident would help speed up the arrival of their rumored divorce or help them realized that they are the only person well suited for each other."

_Action: Audience Clapping_

"And now, let's get done with the heavy. New rumors escalated when a video of this very famous elusive businessman was released into the internet and went viral about three minutes after it was uploaded by someone hiding under an alias: _tom&amp;&amp;GERRY_—"

.

"How many times do I have to say I'm fine until you believe me?"

Suzuna smiled at Misaki, and continued peeling some oranges for her, before she snapped her eyes to Aoi's direction who was currently crumpled on the white couch inside her sister's Private Room. "If you're finally running around, then I guess that's the only time I would believe you." she handed her a piece of orange and smiled again. "You nearly killed me with anxiety when I found out you're in the brink of coma. I don't like that."

Misaki laughed, but it was a cautious laugh since she couldn't move her head much or there might be minor bleeding. "I don't like that, too. It was lonely staying in that place—you know, all those white and stretching background of snow. It was sad."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, while everybody thought I was sleeping, I was actually awake and hearing all of you while being stuck in this deserted field of snow." She grinned at Suzuna. "I thought I was already in Heaven but I realized that Heaven was actually a place where I couldn't feel pain anymore."

"You could hear us?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Every single one of you—although I don't really know who's who unless you introduced yourselves on me." she laughed when Suzuna rolled her eyes and forces a piece of orange in her mouth. "Hmm, so, the illegitimates are out of the bag now, huh? I heard Gerard grounded that little shit."

Suzuna giggled. "Yeah. He was forbidden to get out of the country for three months. He wasn't allowed to go out of town, too, so he'd be probably be stuck here in Tokyo for three long months. His interview went viral, God, I could almost kill him for telling everybody you and Tiger-kun are siblings."

"Well, aren't we siblings, too?" Misaki gently flicked Suzuna's forehead. "Besides, I don't mind if _the little shit _tells everyone our secret. It isn't like we've done something wrong… or something. We were merely the victims of the mistakes our parents did—and yes, it was a mistake. But even so, I think that kind of mistake was the most beautiful mistake Patricia and Minako had done."

Suzuna shrugged, eyed Aoi again before frowning. "Why _little shit?"_ she asked upon noticing the nickname given to Aoi. "I've been hearing Chiyo, Maria-san, Tiger-kun and Gerard-kun calling him that. What kind of _shit _is Aoi now? Chicken shit? Cow shit?"

"He's a _little shit._" Misaki answered and starts laughing again. "Because he revealed to the entire world everything about out messed up families, I heard Gerard was immediately called back to England and was scolded by his Grandpa. Although he doesn't mind people finding out his relationship with them, Gerard still thinks that now isn't the right time to reveal a few more secrets—not when my case is still unsolved and currently the talk of the town."

"So, the question remains the same, why was he called little shit?"

"Let's just say he got Tora and Gerard really annoyed at him that, due to the heat of the moment, since he was sort of the youngest Walker, they named him little shit. It's better than little fucker—because that would be such a terrible name."

Suzuna secretly agreed with her sister. "Yeah. If that nickname stuck, I don't think I'd be able to stomach standing next to him. I'd probably stay away from him as much as possible."

"Don't. You'd break his heart."

Suzuna snorted. "Please. Would you please stop making controversies about us? And for your information, we are so not the talk of the town as of the moment. People are still wondering about you and your future with that uncertain future ex-husband to be of yours."

Misaki stilled momentarily at the vague reminder of Usui Takumi before she dropped her gaze to her clasped and pale hands and smiled a small one. "Well, what can I say? I don't think there's some kind of future that awaits us. I think we've strayed off pretty far now."

"Do you love him?"

"I was thinking very hard of that when I was about to get shot." She laughed when Suzuna's expression softened. "I think I realized a lot of things when I was on the brink of death. And to be honest, I don't think I really wanted to leave Japan now. I'm staying but I wanted to get away from Tokyo as far as possible. Maybe, I'd have someone fixed our property in Sapporo and raised my kids there. Alone." She emphasized the last word. "As for Takumi, well, he'll come around. The decision was his after all. If he wanted a divorce, I'd give that to him and he wouldn't hear anything from me—or about me—anymore."

"What if he doesn't want a divorce? What if he wanted to stay with you?"

Misaki smiled again. "Well, what if, right?"

"What if he loves you?" Suzuna tried again, she noticed that Aoi was finally awake and he was only pretending that he was sleeping but even so, she decided not to expose him. "What if he comes around one day and tell you he loves you—that he wanted to stay? What would you do?"

There was a huge and pregnant silence that occurred between them. Suzuna knew Misaki was lost for words, and she's probably uncertain, too, of what the future holds for them and her sudden question might have made her start thinking things again. Finally, Misaki eyed her before smiling. "We'll get to that. But if he made me wait long, of course, even I would get tired."

"So, you still love him?"

"I don't have to try hard to remember feeling that kind of thing." For Misaki, Aoi's timing of waking up was good because she doesn't really want to talk much about her uncertain future with Usui Takumi. Right now, she just wanted to recover to make sure she remains healthy so her babies are safe. And also, since it might be the last time it would happen, she agreed to be interviewed by the Walker and Nipon Times since she hasn't really allowed interviews before since she was trying to keep as low-profile as possible. Maybe, it wasn't so bad to speak up in public now.

When Aoi finally stirred awake, she giggled again at the reminder of his little nickname. "Yo, the little shit is awake."

Aoi frowned, discreetly glancing at Suzuna who was staring at him, too, before he fake a glare towards Misaki. "Shut up. I've really hated the nickname. Screw Igarashi and Gerard for that."

"My, that isn't really nice to hear from someone who recently revealed family secrets." She smiled at him, laughing when his frown deepened before staring back at Suzuna again. "So, what's the agenda for today?"

"You'll be sent off to another test again to make sure your head's fine. Today is CT-Scan and X-Ray day."

"But I do feel fine."

"The doctors said there are various behavioral effects that would occur to you since nearly a huge chunk of your head's been cut off." To that, Misaki winced. Suzuna simply laughed. "Well, it's your fault. You should have just slapped off the gun that was on your head instead of jumping for Kaon's gun. I mean, come on, did you honestly think I'm old enough to be left behind by you? If you had died, Misaki, I don't think I would ever be normal again."

"I'm sorry."

Suzuna grabbed a piece of orange and shove it inside her mouth. "You're forgiven. Well, go get some rest now since we'll be handling procedures for your release. The doctor said they'll have you scanned and X-Rayed once you're asleep."

"Okay." Suzuna carefully tucked Misaki underneath the covers and patted her head softly. "I'll see you in a few hours."

"Yeah." She shut her eyes closed and waited five beats and when she heard the soft click of the door as it get slammed shut, she opened her eyes again and started looking around her room. Misaki carefully sat up, gently caressing the tender part of her head and when she was certain she was okay now with walking, she got off the bed as careful as she could and tried to stretch on her limbs. She felt stiff all over with the always sleeping and resting and lying down and since this rarely happens, she proceeded to the built in dresser inside her luxurious hospital room and grabbed her coat, wearing it carefully. She grabbed some boots; too, looking so ridiculous since her fashion sense seemed to have been removed off along with that chunk of her head and to make sure she wouldn't be recognized by anyone; she grabbed her always ready face mask and covered her face.

Misaki checked herself in the mirror first—and noticed that she really looked like a zombie—before she spun around and walked towards the main exit—and entrance—of her room. She didn't know why her heart was beating so fast. Maybe it was because this would be the first time she'd be out to get some fresh air again. She sighed, feeling the early strains on her head and legs but since she was determined to really take off and relieved herself from stress and arriving depression, she reached out for the latch and pushed it open, stepping out of the room when this tall figure suddenly appeared out of nowhere and clashed against her.

Misaki gasped, and felt as though her head's gonna fall off. "Fuck—"

"What the—oh, God, I'm so sorry. Are you okay—" Misaki looked up angrily—although she's not in the right place to get mad since she was just about to make a dash from her doctors and nurses—when she ended up freezing at the sight of familiar emerald eyes and face. Immediately, she was tantalized and it felt as though her head's really going to fall off any coming minute. Different shades started flashing before her eyes but one shade is always more vivid after the other. And for some reason, she felt like she knows now the feeling of being color blinded.

Takumi, on the other hand, looked equally stunned. He had barely gathered the courage to come here and see her and now that she was standing right in front of him—looking like she was about to escape again—he felt like the courage he built swiftly dissipated. He stood in front of Misaki in silence, also tantalized since this would be the first time he'd see her up close and in motion after what felt like hundreds of years.

And for exactly five minutes, they stood there awkwardly staring at each other.

Takumi finally decided to speak up before the awkward silence stretch far longer than necessary and incapacitate his entire system. "What are you doing here outside?" he dared ask. "You're not supposed to be walking around yet."

Misaki slowly dropped her gaze, looking to anywhere but him. "I'm… I feel really bored lying around inside like an invalid. I was planning to walk around for a bit before I get scanned and X-Rayed."

"I see." Another three minutes of awkward silence. "Do you want me to accompany you?"

She paused. _This feels really awkward. _She wanted to get away from him as far as possible because talking with your almost ex-husband was really, definitely, totally and absolutely disastrous. And besides, she wanted to talk to him, of course, but not like this. Not when they are still so awkward with each other and not when it looked as though they aren't ready yet speaking with one another. And if Misaki had the strength to bolt away from him, she would have immediately done something like that as soon as she recognized him.

In the end, her answer came out like a whisper. "Sure."

Takumi didn't fail to notice the fact that she only answered that way out of respect. Suddenly, he regretted coming here when he knew they weren't totally and really prepared yet. He grabbed a wheelchair from a corner and ushered Misaki to sit on it. "Come on."

"Um, I don't think that's really necessary. I came out to walk… not to be wheel chaired. I'm really done with people treating me like an invalid." She forced out a smile while Takumi simply nodded, and looks away from her again. Misaki frowned; he's looking away. He's been looking away from her ever since this embarrassing meeting. Was it really so hard for him to look at her? Did he come here to talk about divorce? Suddenly, she could almost feel her heart sinking to the depths of Tartarus. She exhaled; she should really stop reading Percy Jackson now. "I… I should go."

Takumi nodded before he step aside and volunteered to shut the door of her hospital room closed. Misaki eyed him discreetly, and when he caught her staring, she swiftly snapped her head to another direction—which was too fast. She could almost taste the arrival of a headache. This was so awkward. She really wanted to get back to her room now and bury herself underneath the sheets.

She walked ahead of him and he followed her in silence. This was definitely not the type of walk she prefers right now. She came out to breathe some fresh air and relieved herself from stress and depression—not to be suffocated from extreme awkwardness and suffer more dejection. If he came here to talk about divorce, she might end up punching him on the head even if jerky movements weren't something advisable for her. Usui Takumi really had the best timing ever. She should applaud the King of Contracts and Awkwardness. Misaki swiftly entered the elevator where a doctor and three nurses occupy the lift. She knew they recognized Takumi—and now, her—with the way they were staring at them when they entered. But since it looked like even them was about to get suffocated by their killer silence, they didn't dare speak out what's living inside their minds.

And if she had a choice right now—even if she's a member of a crusade for abused animals—she'd rather boil live puppies than be with the God of Super Awkwardness Usui Takumi.

Takumi eyed her. "What floor?"

"Rooftop." She answered and shuts her eyes closed. It was a good thing half of her face was covered with the face mask and her hair was tied up in pigtails thus, some of her hair was obstructing any view of her face. But as stupid as she could get, because she was so tense, when the lift started moving up, she lost her balance and nearly plant her face on the doors of the elevator.

Takumi's arms automatically stretched out as he kept her from further injuring her head. "Be careful." He said as low as he could, and although it was really a hundred times super awkward between them, Takumi didn't released her elbow and held her close to his body. Misaki muttered a low apology, mentally cursing herself for being stupid as she inelegantly and clumsily leaned to his side since he was holding onto her arm. Her free hand went straight to her tummy as though she was asking for help from her unborn children.

It felt like she was going to wither away with the way the situation was getting tongue-tied and inept and she nearly cried out painfully when the nurses and the doctor stepped out of the lift, leaving the two of them in the mercy of each other. Discreetly, she stepped away from Takumi and crossed her arms over her chest, not going to admit she was cold with the way things are between them and when the elevator finally reached the damned rooftop where the other patients are hanging out, too, she heaved out a sigh of relief and carefully stepped out of the elevator—trying to look like she doesn't want to jump off it even though the doors were barely open.

Damn her and her ugly awkwardness. And that Usui Takumi—why isn't he saying anything?!

Misaki walked towards an empty bench near the terrace and occupied it while Takumi was quiet as he sat on the other end of the bench, leaving a cold space for two people between them. Misaki frowned; wondering why he was like that when it was him who wronged her. And probably another round of murderous awkwardness and she wouldn't really hesitate now throwing herself off the edge just to get over this kind of predicament.

And since the King of Extra Awkwardness wasn't really going to say anything, she started out easy conversation. "I heard Gerard has grounded Aoi after revealing your family secrets to the public during his interview. Have you watched that already?"

Takumi, surprised that she was actually speaking with him—because he actually expected yelling and punching and scratching the face and kicking and head butting (because Suzuna had done all that to him)—risked a quick glance at Misaki before he nodded. "Yeah. He's been grounded. He's not allowed to get out of the country for three months or something."

"I see." _I know that already, you dumbass! Shitass! Say something else, jerk! _"So, how's work?"

"It's good. It's nice—I've been pretty busy these past few weeks so…" he trailed off and shrugs.

Misaki thought she wanted to smash the bench they were seating at against Takumi's head. This really wouldn't bring them anywhere if he keeps up with this kind of silence. She exhaled, and started counting the clouds. "Ah, what a nice weather." She mumbled sardonically. "Wish I had my camera to take a picture of that."

"That what?"

"That." she pointed out the formation of the clouds that was shaped like a heart. "I wanted a picture of that."

"I see. It's a nice cloud."

_I've already said that, you ass. _"Really nice weather." She repeated since she had nothing else to say.

"It's indeed a nice weather."

"Stop repeating what I've already said." She finally snapped. Takumi stared at her in surprise and since it was already too late to take back what she have said, Misaki simply exhaled and looks back up to the sky. "You're not supposed to be here." She finally said, gaining the guts to say whatever's on her mind. "And in fact, you're not supposed to come here anymore at all after abandoning me for like… the entire duration of my confinement here. You're no longer welcome—you're free to walk away." _No, I don't mean that. Just don't talk about the divorce, please._

Takumi looked away, too. "I know." _I'm sorry. Don't push me away like this. _

Misaki frowned. "Then, what are you still doing here? Get out." Her shoulders fell when he suddenly stands and walked towards the exit. She smirked sardonically, tears about to spill out of her eyes again but she decided to fight against it. But just when she was about to abandon her seat and find someplace else where she could curse Takumi without being heard by old people and children, he suddenly reappeared on her side and stared at her, he looked breathless and… determined. Misaki glared at him. "You dumb idiot! What the hell's wrong with you?!" she screamed and wordlessly, she stepped forward Takumi and gobsmack him—hard—on the head. "I told you to walk away right now, didn't I?!"

Takumi held the side of his head Misaki hit and takes two steps away from her before she could release another powerful punch again. "For starters, I deserve that—"

"Yes, and if my head's not about to fall off right now, I would have head butted you already, you… you… you BASTARD!" she breathed in deeply and glared at Takumi again, wanting to give him more physical pain for everything she had suffered—both physical, mental and emotional. "One punch isn't enough, you understand? And now I really wish I'm back to my healthy state so I could throw you off this damned building!"

"Ayuzawa, calm down—"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"No—sorry—no, I mean, your head—" Takumi stuttered, definitely confused and startled.

"Get off my head!" she screamed and pushes him away again when he started closing the distance between them. "Stay away from me, I mean it! Y-You… you stupid… asshole… jerk… JACKASS! Try coming to me again and I swear—" Misaki winced when she felt something snapped on the back of her head. Her hands automatically reached up to the area near her temple—where she got shot—and tried carefully caressing the tender part.

Takumi paled, seeing Misaki in pain and he couldn't do a thing about it. He tried pushing his luck again and stepped forward her. "Ayu—Misaki… please, calm down. The doctor said—"

"The doctor said, STAY AWAY—owch!" she winced again and this time, because it felt like there was blood bubbling inside her ears, she sat down the bench again while holding her head. "Ow, ow, ow… damn stitches."

"Okay, okay, I'd call the doctor. Okay, um… um… where could I—" she looked up at Takumi, and had they been in a more normal situation, she would have laughed at him for over reacting like that. He was spinning around, looking for something like crazy. Seeing that notorious Casanova panicking was just epic. His green eyes locked down to her, and he looked like life was about to run out of him. "Are you okay? Are you still not feeling better?"

"Don't touch me." she answered and tried to stabilize her breathing. "And what are you still doing here? Didn't I told you to walk away?"

"Look, I can't just leave you here when you're… when you're like this." He struggled again when Misaki still glared at him. "Okay, I deserved this kind of treatment but please, won't you let me take care of you?"

"I'm not your responsibility now." She hissed, her voice dripping with lethality as she stands and started limping towards the exit since her headache has affected her walking, too. Takumi chased after her and tried to hold her elbow. Misaki pushed him away which caused him to collide against a nurse. She gasped, but she knew he deserved all that and quickly, she walked towards the elevator and hit the Down button.

Takumi was fast—quickly apologizing to the startled and stunned nurse—and run after Misaki before she could even escape his sight. "Okay, that was rude—" he step away when she glared at him again. "Okay, okay, I deserved that but that was still rude. You shouldn't be involving someone in our fight—"

"Excuse me, but my parents told me to never speak with strangers." She said as sardonically as she could.

"Misaki, you're being immature—"

"I am not immature!" she screamed again, and mentally thanking God that she was still wearing her face mask or people would have already recognized her, considering the fact that everybody's staring at their direction now. Well, not like they haven't recognized her already. Nobody could speak with Usui Takumi that way and get away with it unscathed. She looked around the hallway and when the elevator pinged open, she stepped inside. Takumi tried stepping inside, too, and she glared at him. "If you dare used the damn lift I swear I'm going to throw a fit."

Takumi exhaled. "You're already throwing a fit and thanks to you, people have already recognized us." At her glare, he fell silent again. "I just wanted to talk, is that a bad thing now?"

"It's a bad thing because I'm friggin' mad at you." Misaki hisses again, unaware that the people in the elevator are openly watching them now—along with the people in the hallway, including the nurses that were supposedly on their station. "And if you don't know this, I don't speak with people I hate. Oh, and if you still don't know that, it was YOU!"

"You don't mean that."

"I mean that now!"

"Have you already forgotten that you told me before that you LOVE me?" Misaki gasped in horror as the people around them shrieked. But she tried to ignore them because the JERK before her was using her previous words against her. Takumi went on, ignoring their audience. "What, was that a lie now? Am I supposed to believe now that you don't mean that anymore?"

"You… you.. you—arg! Stay away from me—"

"Look, we need to talk and this wouldn't work out right if you allowed your anger to reign over your sense of reason—"

"I allowed my anger to reign over my reasoning!" the elevator bells started beeping loudly, informing Misaki that she had overstayed and swiftly, she spun around to enter but she was horrified when Takumi had stepped inside, too. Quickly, she jumped out of the elevator just before the doors closed but Takumi's reflexes were faster than her as he shot his hands out to stop the doors from sliding closed. He stepped out, too, and held Misaki's elbow when she started walking towards the next elevator.

"Look, Misaki, let's talk, please. Don't do this to me—"

"No, _YOU _don't do this to me. You're irritating and vexing and annoying and frustrating and arrogant and then you come here and not speaking with me! And now you're telling me you want to talk? And what's the use of reminding me that I told you that I LOVE YOU when you REJECTED me?!" but she wasn't done yet. She pushed Takumi away when he tried touching her again. "And not only that! Of course, not only that! You have to remind me of that stupid contract and you have to shove on my face that you only put up with me because of that. I told you I love you, didn't I? But now, I have to remind myself to feel that because I'm starting to feel really angry at you right now that all I wanted to do is punch the living hell out of you for making me feel this confused! Does that scare you? Because you know what, it does scare me because if I allowed myself to hit you, I might really end up doing more than punching you on the kisser!"

There was silence between them and even their spectators fell silent after Misaki's outburst. They didn't even notice that someone was _recording _their conversation and that it was only a matter of time before another intriguing video of them spreads into the internet.

Takumi exhaled. "Okay then, feel free to hit me."

Misaki puckered her lips into a tight line as her anger and frustration—and the dejection and stress—she felt before all these finally piled up continually. She balled her hands into fists and wordlessly, she stepped forward Takumi and punched him hard on the face, putting all the strength she could muster to make sure he feels her feelings and that while he was gone, she was so confused and lost and scared.

Their audience gasped as some woman who had a brown coat over her hospital dress and is wearing boots punched that ever popular guy all of them secretly desired.

Takumi sighed, allowing Misaki to continually beat him up and secretly hoping her punch were as painful as Tora's or that she could head butt him the way Suzuna does because he so knew he deserved this kind of cold and violent treatment coming from her. "Jerk! Jerk! Jerk! Asshole! Jackass! Jerk!"

"I know, I know." He agreed before he reached out for her hand and held them close to his chest. "I know. I know. I know that I'm such a jerk—"

"The biggest jerk!" Misaki corrected.

Takumi laughed, but nods anyway. "Yes, you're right. I'm the biggest jerk that ever existed in this planet. I know that. And you may not be the first person to ever tell me that I'm such an ass but you're definitely the first woman that ever made me realized how much of an asshole—a bastard—I am. So, I know. I know that I'm everything that describes a perfect jerk. I know. I know it all." Misaki glared up at Takumi, and when she tried yanking her hands off his grip, Takumi tightened his grip on hers and made sure she would never go anywhere anymore. "People build walls not to push others away, but to know who cares enough to destroy them. And you did. You destroyed my walls and I'm thankful you did because if you didn't storm in to my life like that, if I haven't thought of that contract, I would not have realized all of these."

Misaki fiercely yanked her hands off his grip and still glared at him. "Not good enough, Usui Takumi. Don't think you could get away from all of these by simply sweet talking with me because that isn't going to work anymore."

"I know." Takumi mumbled. "I know, it was stupid, okay? I was stupid for not explaining myself and acting like a real jackass when I should have followed you and not allowed you and Aoi to run off to some God-forsaken place. I regretted everything, Misaki. I regretted every single thing. I regretted rejecting you when you told me you _love _me," Misaki's eyes narrowed when Takumi put an unnecessary emphasis on that hateful word. Once again, their female audience shrieked. "—and every day I regretted not doing what I should have done to make you stay."

"You're right. You should really regret it now because I was just about to walk away right now because I think that's the best thing to do." She stepped past him, ignoring their audience and started walking towards the lift next to the one she was supposed to use, walking out of Usui Takumi.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked, about to give up.

And all the more had Misaki hated him. "What do you think you should say on times like this? I'm not even asking you to say you love me, too, so we could finally call it quits. I don't need you to do sweet-talking with me because I might end up regretting believing in you _again. _ I don't need all these, Takumi. But I needed one word, one assurance that this wouldn't happen again. And if you really wanted to stay with me, then you should know what I really wanted to hear from you after everything that happened to us." She waited two beats, and when he still refused to speak, Misaki had shaken her head and finally turned her back on him. "And if you can't figure out what I wanted to hear from you, then, I'm expecting the divorce papers on my doorstep come March."

That and she entered the empty lift and repeatedly pressed the Close button to make sure he wouldn't enter. And she was thankful he didn't enter, because she might end up giving in to his words if he starts talking with her again using that tone of his. She needed one sign, just one sign that would assure her everything would be all right if she agreed to this. And that sign she wanted to hear from Usui Takumi would determine the fate that awaits them—if they were simply two people who aren't really allowed to be together and fall in love or if a bright future awaits them… along with their children.

She clasped her hands, wishing hard he would say that magic word she thinks she rightfully deserves after everything she had experienced underneath his care.

.

"Yo,"

Misaki, risked a glance at Suzuna when she entered her hospital room and gave her little sister a warm smile before she placed inside her trusted duffel some of her things. Today will be the day the hospital had allowed her off, and she nearly crushed the doctor attending to her with her tight embrace after she signed her health chart with flourish. Her skull X-ray and CT-Scan results showed no signs of any permanent head injury although she would still feel slight nausea and dizziness since the back of her head was operated.

No concussion, no temporary memory loss—no chronic idiocy after having a bullet planted on the plates of her skull—no nothing.

Suzuna was about to say more when the doors to Misaki's room swings open again and Gerard Walker bolted inside with his ever trusted guard dog, Cedric Walker—or to people who like teasing the duo, Gerry and Ceddy. Seriously, those people need a life.

Misaki spun around to face the newcomer before she smile and opened her arms wide when Gerard started walking towards her, smiling timidly at Suzuna. "Gerard, it was always nice seeing you, brother-in-law."

Gerard laughed, and gathered Misaki into his arms carefully. "I came here as soon as I was informed that today would be your freedom." She laughed at that, and he leaned away to run a physical check on her. "Hmm, you're still pale. Are you sure you're feeling better now?"

"I could jump if you want—"

Suzuna swiftly stepped in. "No jumping. It's bad for the babies."

"Oh, yeah, the twins." She smiled guiltily, and when she noticed Gerard staring at her tummy anxiously, she smiled. "Come on, honey, don't give me that look because you pain me. The twins are fine, okay? Don't kill yourself."

Gerard sighed. "I know, I know. I was just freaking out. This is the first time in the Walker history that we would be having twins. I don't even think twins run in the family." He stared at her tummy again and contemplated whether he should tell Misaki that Takumi already know about her current condition. But after remembering their fight that he watch via CCTV and Aoi and Suzuna's amateur video, again (they really are the video-ing couple) where they were yelling and getting violent with each other, he decided to simply dismiss the idea. It looked as though Misaki doesn't want Takumi to know she was carrying his children and even though it sounded improper since family traditions preceded him more than anything, he decided to respect her decision after everything she went through.

Gerard opened up easy conversation. "Well, we've already prepared your private OB since it's the least thing we could do for you after experiencing all… these. I hope you would accept my help and you wouldn't deny your children the rights of being a Walker."

Misaki stilled, imagining her twins as Walkers, before she sighed. "Well, about that. I don't really want them to lead the life their stupid father lead so, I hope you would give them the right to marry on their own free will and not forced them to do so or they would be bounded forever to family traditions."

Gerard saw the hesitation on her face and he end up laughing. "Don't worry. There would be no SEQUEL to this story."

Misaki chuckled. "Right. That would have been really bad if another follow up continues a genre like our story." She punched Gerard on the shoulder before smiling shyly. "I'm really sorry about that little scene by the elevator. I didn't mean to… lose control like that. I just really wanted to beat some sense into him."

He nodded. "I know. For starters, I think he deserved all that beating."

"You should have head butted him." Suzuna muttered while peeling fruits.

Once again, Gerard laughed. "That works for me, too. You should have head butted him. Takumi's a bull. He wouldn't realize the importance of some… people unless he loses them. I think he had come to understand that by now. But I'm surprise by your reaction. Haven't you watched his video yet?"

Misaki's forehead creased. "Video? What video?"

Suzuna dropped the knife by accident and swiftly, she spun around to face Gerard and started shaking her head and waving her hands. _No! No! Don't mention that yet! _She mouthed.

Gerard, discreetly eyeing Suzuna, smiled at Misaki before laughing. "He was doing some sort of… video about the disadvantages of the Shipping Business."

Misaki frowned. "Always the business, huh? He should really get a life—or if he couldn't, he should marry into his Empire instead. I'm going to divorce that fool if he still didn't change his obnoxious attitude about business."

"Well, I wouldn't really blame him. We raised them that way—him and Aoi—so, I guess the tradition stuck with him." Misaki simply frowned and continued shoving her things inside her bag. Gerard eyed Suzuna again. _What are you planning?_ He asked her.

Glancing at his sister, Suzuna placed a finger over her lips, telling Gerard to keep quiet about everything. _It was a surprise for them—her and your stupid brother. Tora-nii and Chiyo-chan are already handling the airship that would air his scandalous video. Maria-san was also taking care of the television programs that would broadcast his video in due time._

Gerard's forehead creased. _Why wasn't I informed about this? Are you guys kicking me out of the team?_

_No, we just thought you're too busy to keep up with us._

_We're still going to talk about your relationship with my little brother, Suzuna. I heard everything from Tora. He was so mad at Aoi—I wouldn't let anyone hit my brother like that. _

Suzuna thought she wanted to roll her eyes but quickly dismissed the idea. She could roll her eyes later but definitely not in front of Gerard. Even if he's been pretty keen and adamant on helping them, she could still feel some sort of aversion from him. She dislikes controlling people and Gerard Walker just spells out that. They've develop friendship over time—especially when Misaki was kidnapped—but other than that, she would rather stay away from him before she got dragged in to their family issues, too.

_We weren't dating, okay? Why does everybody thinks that way?_

_I don't mind a lawyer in my family._

_Ah, geez. Think whatever you want, in-law._

_I would really be your in-law soon. I was about to tell Aoi to get married before he reaches twenty seven. And I don't mind twins, too. Twins are… fun._

This time, Suzuna didn't hesitate anymore to roll her eyes and when Misaki suddenly spun around to face them, she nearly stabbed herself with the knife she was holding since her actions were too startling—or maybe she was just feeling too guilty because she was _telepathically _speaking with Gerard about marriage with Aoi 'spineless' Walker.

Misaki eyed Suzuna in confusion. "What's wrong? You're red."

She cleared her throat and continued eating. "Nothing. I was just thinking about the twins."

"The twins?"

"Her twins." Gerard muttered while looking around.

But Misaki caught that. "Your twins?"

"_Your _twins." Suzuna emphasized while smiling sweetly, darting sharp glances at Gerard when her idiot sister wasn't looking anymore. "Aren't you done yet? Aoi's waiting for us outside."

Misaki laughed at that. "Missing him already?"

"Get off my back!" that and she finally walked out, extremely annoyed since a lot of people has been teasing that stupid Aoi on her.

Misaki laughed at that, although she felt so bad that she made her sister walked out on them. She eyed Gerard apologetically. "Sorry about that. She's been practicing her walk out scene once she steps into a real case."

"I told her we're going to talk her future union with the Walker family."

Misaki frowned, abandoning her bag before she walked towards Gerard—Duke of England—and flicked him on the forehead; hard. "Gerard, cool down for a moment, okay? You're always business here and business there; tradition here and tradition there; codicil here and codicil there." She smiled when he started massaging his forehead while Cedric looked like he was about to launch himself amidst them and offer her his forehead if she decided attacking dear _Gerry _again. "You're all work and no play at all. Where's the fun in that? Loosen up a bit, all right? If you keep doing that, you wouldn't find the right woman for you anymore."

Gerard was confused, but at the mention of his wife, his expression softened. "I've already found her… but of course, she didn't stay long with me."

Misaki smiled, remembering his wife died two years after marrying him due to a car accident. "Well, that means you have another chance to try. Why don't you loosen up and go out? Stop working yourself to death, hmm? Come here." Wordlessly, she reached out for his always brushed up hair and started messing it.

Gerard gasped. "Misaki—"

"Ssh! I was doing a masterpiece. I used to do this often on Aoi." After messing his hair, she tugged on Cedric's tie and started loosening it up, too, before diverting her attention to their always well fixed hair. When she was done, she stepped away for a second and smiled in pleasure. "There, it's nice seeing you two looking like that. I like people who looked sloppy." Another smile. "You two looked younger looking like that. I like it. Loosen up, okay? I don't want my children meeting their Uncle and his butler and getting scared to get close with them because they look like they are about to eat people alive."

Gerard's forehead creased. "I… I look like that?"

She nodded. "Yes. Ask Ceddy, he wouldn't lie to you."

Gerard eyed Ceddy who swiftly lowered his head respectfully and stayed silent, looking equally sloppy like him with his hair in extreme mess, his tie loosened and some of his coat's button undone. He laughed at that before he reached out for Misaki's hand and shook it. "It was really a fun ride, Misaki. I'm so glad I was able to cross paths with you."

Misaki smiled, accepting his handshake before nodding. "It was a pleasure meeting you, too, Gerard. I never really got the chance to say this but thank you for offering me such a chance like this to meet your brother—no matter how much of an ass he is. If it wasn't for your… tradition-ism, I would never meet Takumi and get the chance to meet all of you. I guess being how you usually are is kind of nice, too. And I think you don't have to think about forever asking for your brother's forgiveness. Because with the way they've been recently interacting with you, I am clear they have already forgiven you. Let's move forward now, okay?"

Gerard was astounded with what she said, but he nodded anyway as he take them all in. "Yes. People build walls not to push others away, Misaki. It's because they wanted to know who cares enough to destroy them. And you did exactly that with Takumi. You destroyed his walls and introduced him to a new world, pulling him out of the misery I've put them into. I guess forcing him to marry wasn't so bad after all."

"Well, unless it happens very occasionally." She smiled at him and when she notice that she's stayed too long, she punched Gerard on the shoulder again and leaned forward to kiss his cheek. "See you later, brother." That and she walked out of the room, carrying her things with her, leaving Gerry mystified and stunned.

Cedric leaned forward his Master and lowered his head. "Sir."

Startled, Gerard looked up at Cedric. "What is it?"

"Are you okay, Sir?"

Gerard walked towards the bed Misaki previously occupied before he fished out a picture of him and the entire gang that was lying on the bed. "Let's just say I found something far more precious than our tradition… and I have no intention of ruining things anymore."

LoveLove,

**Andy**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: ** I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.

**If I could take it all back, I would now.**

**I never meant to let you all down.**

**And now I've got to try to turn it all around and figure out how to fix this.**

**I know there's a way so I promise**

**I'm gonna clean up the mess I made.**

**Maybe it's not too late.**

—**It's Not Too Late, Demi Lovato**

**-;-**

#19. He had everything in the tips of his fingers; or so he thought until he get to meet her. Now, more than ever, Usui Takumi wanted nothing more but to possess that amber-eyed woman who, literally speaking, came crashing into his word like a falling star. But can a love so untimely and not destined turn into something... fateful?

**-;-**

**Losing him was blue like I never known.**

**Missing him was dark grey all along.**

**Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met.**

**Loving him was red. **

—**Red, Taylor Swift**

**-;-**

**Twenty Nine:**

The days were pretty redundant, that was Misaki thought as she took multiple shots of the still unfinished fashion center of Maria.

Three days has passed ever since she's gotten out of the hospital and after that, Suzuna and Aoi—and now, Gerard, Tora, Chiyo and Maria—has been pretty adamant on making her stay on one place because she might end up getting dizzy or tripping and she might put herself in trouble. She did not like that, being treated like a walking disaster and since she'd rather jumped off the cliff than die in boredom inside the confines of her own house, she decided to pay the fashion center a visit and resume the previous hobbies she developed that just wouldn't die that easily.

And besides, she did not like staying in that house all by herself. Three days has passed and it has been exactly three days—now, four—ever since she has last seen him. And she was feeling pretty gloomy again just by thinking that she just wanted one word from him and the idiot couldn't still figure everything out!

Was _I'm sorry, Misaki _that hard to say?

Or was it really just his idiocy talking again? Because Misaki could swear to any God she knew that if Usui Takumi couldn't say those two words to her because of his irritating ego, she would definitely set his Business Empire and house aflame before she kicked him off to Death Valley.

The guy was just all impossible shades combined! And every time she'd be reminded of him, Misaki couldn't help but see flashes of vivid red and black—and it was blinding. The rage, she meant by that, was just blinding. It's like she wanted to punch—yes, punch—some sense into him and if she could only rush the recovery of her head, she wouldn't hesitate head butting him if she sees him again. He was like the varying shade of autumn season—beautiful and bright… but extremely confusing. Just mere thoughts of him could make her explode into complex shades that were just so hard to handle. He was like the static shade of winter—cold, dull… callous and super annoying. He just really didn't know when to say sorry, doesn't he? It's like she should always be the one to come up to him and apologize for the mistakes she didn't even do on the first place. It's like she should always be the one doing all the talking and the listening, like she should always be the one doing the understanding.

Couldn't he do the same, too? He's too complex, it almost felt like she was trying to answer a crossword puzzle and realizing there weren't any correct answers.

And to repeat what she's told him before, he was too difficult to please. And if she had made a list of _things _hateful about Usui Takumi, Misaki was pretty certain she could come up with as many things as possible that an entire pad of yellow paper might not be enough. And the list that states things she likes about him can be counted with just the use of the fingers on her right hand—one hand only.

Misaki sighed; this must be the behavioral change Suzuna told her when she was still back in the hospital. Her mood was like the T-Virus in Resident Evil—protean. And if she could only mutate into Nemesis right now, she'd program herself into eradicating Usui Takumi in her life so it would makes things easier.

But no, she knew she would never return to her previous self again. When she met Usui Takumi, her life just took an awful lot of drastic changes. She was introduced to newer and stronger emotions, and she didn't know that there was this kind of love that was just stronger than what she feels for Aoi and Suzuna. She didn't know she could love someone more than she loves herself, her sister and her best friend. She didn't even know that simply staring at Usui Takumi—as the JERK stared back at her before smiling that ANNOYING smile of his—could make her insides go squishy and squiggly and… warm—yes, warm. She didn't know Takumi could make her this warm and cold at the same time. He was like the changing seasons. He was so unpredictable that it just makes her head ache more—since her head's really been sort of ache-y ever since the whole accident with him and Kaon.

But she could not regret him. Not even for once had she ever thought of regretting the entire meeting with Usui Takumi. He was just so… so… _him. _She wanted everything about him, and she could easily figure out what to say when he's around or guess what he feels or be the there when he needs her. And all she ever wanted from him was just those two words. And yet, the IDIOT couldn't even properly guess it.

Maybe, they weren't really meant after all. Maybe everything was just wishful thinking and maybe, they were really—and indeed—just two very different people that aren't really allowed to be together and fall madly in love. It was stupid for her to continually hope Usui Takumi would ever know what she wanted because had he known what she wanted all along, it wouldn't take him three—no, four!—days to finally figure every damned thing out.

What a cruel jackass.

She deserved someone better. Yeah, she just deserved someone better than that guy who doesn't even know when to say sorry once the situation calls for it.

She winced when her hips started aching again. One thing about getting pregnant is that all your bones seemed to start feeling like glass. And of course, her tummy had to be pretty obvious now. And ever since she came here, people has been staring at her and whispering but she could care less about them anymore—not when she still had so many things to think about and feelings too sort out… and a future to finalized. She couldn't keep waiting for him forever until he finally figures out what he wanted in life. She couldn't just stand in one corner, watching him think whether he really wanted her to stay. Because damn, if he really wanted her to stay, he would know exactly what to say to make her.

But the guy was just really impossible. He should be charged for everything he's done to her.

And a death sentence wouldn't still be enough.

She straightened her back, massaging the end of her spine when Aoi finally arrived carrying a paper bag of lunch. And she ended up rolling her eyes. That pig could really still eat even if his brother needed to be sent off to some mental institution. "I didn't know you could eat that much." She mumbled as soon as Aoi finally reached her.

Aoi snorted, pulling Misaki to the tables and forcing her to sit down. "This isn't for me. These are all for you. You should really eat up. You're just too skinny it's beginning to bother me."

"Are _you _going to _bother _me for the rest of your three month rehab here in Tokyo?"

Aoi smiled. "Yes, so, eat up or I might just end up shoving them all inside your mouth."

_God, Aoi's just really so forceful sometimes, _Misaki thought as she opened a box of custard bread and began eating it gingerly. She gazed back at the entrance where Aoi entered and frowned. How could she still wait for that bastard when it was so obvious he wouldn't come? Because if he would, he had already done that three days ago.

Maybe, she really was a masochist after all. She's just that type of person.

"What?"

Misaki snapped her head back at Aoi. "What?"

"What _what_?" Aoi muttered, confused, and stares back to the direction where her entire attention is leading her. "What are you staring at?"

Misaki shakes her head and stares down to her food. "Nothing. For some unknown reason, I was just feeling extremely gloomy today. I wanted to get out more. Soak in sunshine. I wanted to go out to places I've never been and… and just be… happy."

"You and your damn hormones." Aoi whispered, smiling suddenly when Misaki glared at him. "Okay, I know exactly why you're being like that."

Misaki snorted. "You tell me."

"You're missing my brother, don't you?"

"Yeah. I miss him. I really, really, miss _Gerard _so much. In fact, I was just about to see him today. I keep thinking he's a better companion than _you _are."

Aoi rolled his deep blue eyes, grinning like an idiot. "Clearly, I wasn't talking about him. I was talking about Usui Takumi—you know, my _other _brother who happened to be your _husband._"

"You do know that you're fucking insensitive sometimes, don't you?"

He laughed at that, and quickly leans forward to kiss Misaki on the top of her head. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I was just feeling really bad seeing you so fucking gloomy and all that shit. I'm sorry."

Misaki frowned upon hearing the words _I'm sorry. _"Glad you could easily say _you're sorry _when I was expecting your DUMB brother to say just that so we could finally settle some matters. He was just too much of an idiot sometimes that I really wanted to kill him. Can't I do that?"

"You can. And let's leave it to _tom&amp;&amp;GERRY _to do the cover-ups."

Misaki's forehead creased. "Tom and Jerry?"

"I mean, Gerard." He rolled his eyes again. "Gerard would do the cover-ups for Takumi's sudden murder. He has a thing for that. Didn't you notice that he's always the one doing the dirty jobs for us?"

"I notice that." she answers and continues eating again. "He tries to clean up your stupid brother's name whenever he dirties them. I don't even know now why I love him so much—it's annoying."

Aoi laughed, because this was the first time in a long time that he heard Misaki _again _admit that she loves his jerk of a brother. He didn't know why but he just feels so… warm… knowing that someone has loved stupid Takumi despite all his flaws. "Well, what if he suddenly says he's sorry and asked you to stay?"

Misaki frowned, hoping he really would, before she abandoned her food and stares back at the door again. But after ten seconds of waiting and no one has still entered, she gave up. "Those are the only words I was waiting for him to say—that he's, indeed, sorry and that he wanted me to stay. But it looks like your brother hasn't made up his mind yet. And I'm just so tired of waiting for him to say exactly just that. I could only take so much rejection, all right? I'm pregnant and I don't want to continue wasting my life away to some kind of wish that wouldn't probably happen after a few more years."

"Okay, okay, point taken." Aoi sighed. "Let's just not… talk about him. Discussion about Usui Takumi seemed like the vital key to your depression. Come on, just eat, okay? You're really skinny it's bothering me. And look at your tummy, it's getting obvious now."

"It looked like a flab of fat to me."

"Fat, my ass, pssh." Aoi says with a roll of his eyes. "With that kind of body structure, I wouldn't hesitate calling you skeletal."

"Shut up." They continued their supposed lunch and when everything was over, since Aoi still had some more free time, she decided to invite him out to the Institution where Kaon was currently confined. It was a long drive since it was located on the outskirts of town. But Misaki wanted to see her—to know if she's had some improvements now—because last time she heard from Gerard, she hasn't been eating well and she isn't responding positively with her sessions and she just feels so bad for the woman.

She left Aoi by the waiting area since he had to take a call from Maria and proceeded right straight to the ward she occupies, taking the couch right in front of her cell and stared at the woman in white, seated in the corner of her bed, while hugging a huge brown teddy bear she had bought for her and had asked Gerard to have it delivered to Kaon. Truthfully, Misaki wanted to pity Kaon for what she's become. But she knew Kaon didn't need that. What she needed is medication, care and affection and she just hopes she would get better soon since she had such a bright future ahead of her. Of course, it might take an extremely long time before people trust her again after what she's done, but she shouldn't just give up like this. She's been given a chance to live again. She should use it quite well.

When Kaon's personal doctor arrived, she took the seat next to Misaki and smiled at her in acknowledgement. Misaki smiled back at the kind doctor. "Hello, I came to ask about her condition."

The doctor sighed. "She still hasn't improved, Mrs. Usui. She doesn't respond well to conversations and she refuses to take in any medications that we just have to hold her down to make sure she wouldn't hurt herself."

"Does she… remember a few things now?"

"Yes. She keeps on calling out Mr. Usui Takumi's name. And I think the patient would recover quickly if she sees him. We're not sure if it's wise and Mr. Walker hasn't agreed to allow her to see either of you but, personally, she would gradually come back if she sees him."

Misaki sighed, nodding at the doctor and when she finally excused herself, she walked towards Kaon's ward and stood right next to the glass area where she could communicate freely with Kaon. "Hey, Kaon… can you hear me?" No response. Misaki exhaled again. "I know you can hear me… but I'm not sure if you could recognize me at all. But Takumi… Usui Takumi, you remember him, right?"

To that, Kaon's head suddenly snapped towards her direction.

Misaki sighed again. "If you wanted to see him, you need to get well. You need to get well because he wouldn't want to see you if you're like this. It would… hurt him. Are you hearing all these Kaon? And me… I know you don't care much about me but you owe me your life. And I didn't nearly sacrifice mine—along with my children—to see you end up like this. I don't want to see you like this so, please, please. Just… get well. Just get better. If not for me, for Takumi and yourself and your family. Certainly, they wouldn't like seeing you like this, too."

Kaon stared at her for a few more seconds; before she turned her head back to the stuffed bear she was holding and started playing with it again.

Misaki exhaled through her nose, and since she knew she wouldn't be productive today, she decided to walk back to the couch to get her bag and started walking away when all of a sudden; she heard a small _thank you _coming off Kaon's ward. She halted walking, snapping her head to Kaon who was already lying down on her side, her back facing Misaki. She continued staring at her for a few more minutes and when she realized that Kaon wouldn't be speaking with her anymore, she smiled a small one and nodded.

"You're always welcome." She replied and walks out finally, not knowing that Kaon was actually crying again.

.

If there was one thing Misaki notice that specific day, it was the fact that everybody was staring at her.

It has been like that ever since she came out of her pad. Her neighbors were staring at her—and suddenly giggling—that she couldn't help but double check if she was missing something (like shoes or pants… etc.) but she find everything about her simply normal and thus, the beginning of her day went on. Since Suzuna had her cram exams today, she started her day with doing the grocery. It was actually weird that everyone in the mart was staring at her but not approaching her. Of course, she felt good about that. But she could almost smell suspicion in the air and it felt like some regal shocker was about to come out of nowhere and scare the shit out of her. And once again, she had to check if her bonnet was one because the reason why they were staring at her might be because they are seeing that half of her head was missing—that was a joke—and that they were actually too disgusted to say anything. She tried shaking off that thought and felt the soft material of the cap caressed her nape and when she couldn't take the stares anymore, she decided to proceed to the next aisle.

Misaki pulled out the list of the things Aoi and Suzuna has been eating in her pad and went aisle by isle to get all them. And once again, the shoppers' stares were really beginning to kill her. She tried to keep as low profile as possible, keeping her hair partially covering her face so they wouldn't have to stare anymore when the first of the roses came—and they just doesn't have to be simply the common roses. They have to be Ecuadorian roses with some really expensive tulips in them—and three stems of sunflowers.

"Mrs. Usui?" one of the mart's personnel said as he approached her carrying a bouquet of the cursed things. Misaki paled, she knew—she just knew—what's going to happen. And that BASTARD just knew, too, that since she was a public figure, she couldn't easily throw a fit and reject everything given to her.

Forcing a smile out of her lips, she gaze at the man and smiled at him so sweetly. "Yes?" she answered because it was simply out of respect. But had they been on a more private place, she would have denied the fact that she was an Usui.

The personnel smiled and handed her the flowers. "These are for you, Ma'am. It's from me Mr. Usui Takumi." And she didn't fail to notice that the girls around her are starting to squeal rather… obviously.

"Oh," she tried to look surprise even if what she just really wanted to do right now is hunt Usui Takumi and shove a mallet in his head. "—er, thanks. I like flowers." She added conveniently. _No, I don't like flowers! I hate them!_

The personnel chuckled at her before he politely excused himself and walked away.

Misaki had to fight the urge to slam the poor bouquet on her pushcart as she resumed doing the grocery. Her movements were swift because she really wanted to get away from everyone as soon as possible but she was in for another _surprise _of her life when she reached the cashier.

The cashier lady started placing her groceries in the paper bags without having them scanned! Misaki started panicking. "Er, excuse me, why are you not scanning them?"

This time, it was the lady that smiled at her. "Everything's been paid for, Mrs. Usui."

_Stop calling me Mrs. Usui! _"What? I haven't even paid for them yet."

"You don't have to worry, Ma'am. Mr. Takumi bought everything in this store and he said that if ever you're going to take whatever, considered it fully paid by him."

"Ah." She mumbled, this time, really annoyed now. "I see. Of course."

"Your husband really likes to surprise you, Ma'am."

"Haha. I know. It just gets pretty annoying and necessary sometimes. Haha. Haha. Thanks for this. Haha. I'm going now. Haha." _God! I wanted to kill that humiliating JERK!_ The cashier lady laughed at her reaction and after handing her the paper bags, Misaki tried not to look as though she was in a hurry when she stepped out of the store. But to her surprise, two more baggers approached her and voluntarily took the bags with her and smiled.

"We'd help you, Ma'am." They said as they head straight to where her car was parked. And if it wasn't just enough embarrassment, even the security guard of the establishment gave her another bouquet of the same flowers that just looks so terribly expensive. And God knows she never really like expensive items. "For you, Ma'am, from Mr. Usui."

Gingerly, she accepted the flowers—ignoring the people behind her who was laughing and giggling enthusiastically now—and forced out another smile again. "Thank you." she noticed the card on the bouquet and opened it.

_Something to make your day better and bright. –UT_

I am so going to kill you right now to make my day better and bright! She mentally hissed before she thanked the baggers who helped her. When she was finally inside the safety zones of her car, she glared daggers at the flowers, cursing the person who thought of this really irritating idea. But since the plants were pretty harmless, Misaki ended up smiling and finally regarded them.

"Well, at least that jerk knows what flowers could brighten a certain woman's gloomy day." She said to herself and drove off towards the nearest bookstore to buy herself something that could entertain her. She's done with Dan Brown's works and the chronicles of Percy Jackson and now, she wanted something classical—like maybe, Jane Eyre… or the works of Shakespeare. She always had this fondness of books and she was wondering why Suzuna didn't have the same interests. But then again, Tora loves reading books with her and her questions comes flying out of the window. The little tiger likes the works of Chaucer but what startled her was when he caught him one day reading E.L James's The Fifty Shades of Gray—the pervert.

Misaki parked her car on somewhere near so she wouldn't have to walk too far, regarding the two bouquets of flowers on the leathered seats next to her, before she unstrapped her seatbelt and got off the car, taking everything necessary with her. And as soon as she was out, there goes those people staring at her again. She had to fight the urge to stop walking because people would know she had notice them and instead, continued walking like she was clueless of what's currently happening.

And she could swear to any God—again—that she would really blow a fucking fuse if people starts giving her damn flowers again. She entered the bookstore, smiling at the guard when he smiled at her before she proceeded to the Literature Section to scan some books she wanted to buy. She plucked out a hardcopy of Jane Eyre, scanning the page to check the English quality when this little child suddenly walked towards her and started pulling on the hem of the sweater dress she was wearing since she couldn't wear pants now—not when she's having some difficulty in walking.

Turning to the kid, Misaki smiled. "Why, hello, are you lost?"

The boy started shaking his head and the smile almost fell off her lips when he revealed three stems of sunflowers from his back and handed it to her. "This is for you, Misaki-onee-chan. Takumi-nii-chan told me to give them to you."

_Takumi-nii-chan, my ass! _With a fake smile on her lips, she accepted the flowers. "Er, thanks. Do you know where he is?" in response, he had shaken his head. "No. We were just instructed to give this to you."

_WE?! That God-awful shitass—_"I see. Well, thanks for giving this to me. You shouldn't have bothered." _Damn that guy! If I see him today, he's dead meat! Does he think he could win me back with these?! _She went to another section again, hoping to escape her pursuers but much to her chagrin, four more kids carrying the same three stems of sunflowers approached her and gave her flowers. The people around her had been very obvious now on watching as things unfold and she just wanted to die with humiliation because if Takumi decides to involve the crowd with his annoying—and less impressive tactics—she would really explode and head butt him.

Come to think of it, her head's better now for head butting!

She drops the idea of buying books and got out of the bookstore, abandoning her car as of the moment since it wasn't considerably safe because she might _run over _someone and she didn't really want to spend her pregnant days in jail. But then again, although she hated that, she was sure Gerard would start pulling invisible strings again to make sure she comes out clean and offense less. She sighed, shoving her hands in the pockets of her dress—thank God she decided to abandon the flowers inside her car—and walked around the cold town. She really needed some alone time right now considering that everything's really going downhill between them.

She would not tolerate this kind of attitude from that stupid ASS.

Misaki frowned again, wondering why he couldn't figure out what she wants at all when it was the only thing she had asked from him. She wants him to apologize. She wanted him to assure her that he had regretted everything once he apologizes. Those two words might be meaningless to other people but it means a lot to her because it just goes to say that Takumi is well aware of everything he'd done against her and everything she'd suffered while they were still together. Apologizing is a sign that he's observing things as they unfold. Apologizing means that he knew he had hurt her therefore, he wanted to say he's sorry for doing all that.

So, what's just so hard from saying all those? What kind of shit is festering inside his stupid brain to not realize that she only wants him to say _sorry_? Damn, if this is what it meant loving an Usui Takumi—

"I love Misaki."

Misaki paused walking upon hearing that, and immediately, she snapped her head towards the direction of that store that sells newly designed televisions with her eyes wide and obviously bewildered. Her eyes rounded even more, though, when she recognize Usui Takumi's face registering on the television—on all televisions—and now, not only her was the only one watching. Females behind her started shrieking loudly when the slightly shaky camera focused the lenses on none other than Usui 'I love Misaki' Takumi who was slumped down on the floor of what looked like Maria's fashion center with his arms over his folded knees, looking extra depressed than ever. And somehow, her heart went all out to him as her hands automatically trace the now obvious bump on her stomach as though her still unborn babies wanted to sympathize with their… idiotic father.

"So? Now you say that after hurting her?"

_Suzuna?! Why in the world am I hearing Suzuna's voice in here?!_

_What the hell?!_

"I know I was such a jackass and I deserved being called names or being beaten up by you because what I did really screw things over. But I mean it when I said that. I love her and I realized that a long time ago but I was just too stupid to admit anything because I'm afraid she'd reject me."

Misaki's heart started beating furiously as soon as he said that—as soon as she heard those words coming from him. She's been anxious to hear those words from him and she fears she would never hear them anymore because he couldn't figure out what she wants and now, hearing that from him, it almost felt like her anger has subsided and she had this strong urge to punch him for not telling her all those things when he still had the chance to do so. Because that way, things wouldn't have to be this difficult between them anymore.

The jerk really had the best timing ever.

He should be given three awards for being a) King of Awkwardness b) King of Bad Timings and c) King of Idiocy—because he couldn't figure out things she wanted to hear from him.

"I know your sister loved me, too, because she said so, but maybe, before she could even realize she loves me, I was already in love with her."

That… those lines made her bloat even more and the screams around her started getting louder and louder. She knew people were watching her and it would only be a matter of time before videos of this gets viral again. The cold and biting wind blow against her hair and it sent strands of her long raven hair dancing in obvious enthusiasm. She wanted to kill him, and she hadn't felt something stronger like this before because the ASS was just so confused of everything that it had set things between them extremely messy. Well, the good thing is, he knew he was a jackass.

"It was my entire fault." Takumi says again, and his voice held some kind of emotion deeper than what she feels. Her heart started beating painfully again and she thought she should really find something to sit on now before she collapses on the ground like a dead fly. Hearing all these hearing from him, seeing all these emotions she had never seen before… everything was so new to her that it was just making her feel extra… confused.

These drastic changes are all Takumi's doing. Misaki was well aware that her behavioral alterations had nothing to do with her head injury.

"I screw this up—everything. And if I had just man up and asked your sister to marry me properly and screw our damn contract, this would not have happened at all. If I could take it all back, I would now. I didn't mean to screw everything. These are all probably excuses but I mean everything that I've said."

Misaki gasped upon hearing him reveal the contract between. He knew he was being recorded, right? This was a part of his plan, right? He shouldn't be saying something about the contract because there is a risk people might discriminate him—especially those girl groups that just hates people like Usui Takumi.

"I love Misaki, and I'm fucking stupid for not gathering enough courage to say that to her—and I would never forgive myself for doing this to her, for causing all these."

But upon hearing that _he loves her_, her mind just went blank and tears started to well up in her eyes again. Furiously, Misaki shakes her head. This is too early. She shouldn't be seen crying in public because people might guess that she was still so smitten by her husband who doesn't even know how to properly say I'm sorry.

She's still mad. She's still mad!

Silence engulfed Takumi—along with her and the entire crowd watching with her—and after seconds of intense silence, Suzuna's voice echoed all over the footage again.

"You love my sister." she said, and had she been there while this kind of video was being put to record, she had a pretty good guess about her reaction right now. Her heart softened again, but she fought against it. Not until he says he's sorry. He knew she doesn't need words like that from him—although it did better on distracting her. He knew she wanted something else. But the idiot doesn't even know what to say to make her feel better.

"I love Misaki." he repeated again and his eyes focused on somewhere else, probably Suzuna since it looked like he was talking with her. And however they managed to video this without him knowing—if this was indeed something he didn't know—was already something way beyond her comprehension. Misaki started wondering who Suzuna collaborated with to do something as… ridiculous as this.

"I love everything about her even when she's awkward or annoying or irrationally irate or unreasonable or simply being her. I love her whenever she's with me and I'm loving her more whenever she's gone to God knows where without my knowledge. I love how her hand fits mine easily because she makes it looked like everything about me is built only for her. I love her because she has given me enough reason to continue living and I loved her when she wordlessly yanked me out of my hatred of Gerard, Tora and the entire Walker family. I love her because she never thought of me nor Aoi as a bastard and I love her because it was her—and I would never bother to do anything like this unless it's her I'm doing all these for. I love her when she's trying hard to do anything and I love her when she thinks she couldn't please me when in fact, she does and my stupid heart just swells with too much happiness but I was fucking stupid for not admitting all that."

This time, she couldn't stop her heart anymore when it started fluttering violently. She wanted to laugh and cry and do whatever. She didn't know lines like that could make people laugh and cry at the same time. The people behind her were either giggling or laughing or whispering or shrieking but she could care less anymore. She just feels so much… whatever one may call this kind of feeling to properly react. It was weird that she could react like this but then again, she was still a woman and girls like her are suckers for situations like this.

But still, she hopes he would say that one thing she wanted to hear from him. He already said enough but with all the confusion, stress, depression and sadness she felt while staying with him, was it wrong to ask for more?

It's just two words: I'm sorry. Won't he really give her the chance to hear that from him?

"Forgive him already, Misaki-san!" someone behind her screamed and everyone started agreeing with what the woman said.

_Not yet. Not yet. Give me more time, please. Give me a few more minutes._

Misaki tried to make her expression as stoic and cold as possible. But her entire being was shaking—her hands, her feet, her lips, her body; everything. Automatically, her hands flew up to her tummy again as she caressed her little twins, asking for their support.

"We didn't meet the normal way but she arrived in my life like a whirlwind of smiles and I would do everything—even if it was no longer in my power—to keep that smile on her face. She saved me in every possible—and impossible—ways I could be saved and I'm glad I married her because she's probably the only woman better suited for me. And I wouldn't settle for anyone unless it's her. She's the place where my life begins, and she'll be where it ends, too. I love Misaki and I wouldn't allow anything to separate us. You're right; we married for the wrong reasons. Everything was fraud—but not my feelings. I love her even before she started loving me and if it wasn't her, then I wouldn't be happy. And I'm even willing to say all these to the entire world if it meant gaining her forgiveness."

People started screaming again that if possible, it might shatter the glass that was standing between her and the television. The staffs inside the store, too, were all shrieking as though it was to them Usui Takumi—that ever notorious lover of women, Usui Takumi—were telling all these. It was so weird that people would unite on something like this. And if this was, again, some kind of conspiracy, she wouldn't really hesitate on kicking the guts of that guy for going through all these kind of trouble when all he needed to say is just that one thing.

She just needed to say that one thing from him.

"What about Kaon Umekoji?"

Takumi looked obviously annoyed when Suzuna asked that. "That was nothing, okay?" he sounded so exasperated saying that. "Had I known she was a crazy woman, I wouldn't have allowed her anywhere near me and Misaki. But I swear I never looked to any woman—nor touch other women—while I was married to her. You might consider me as a fucking rake but I never dare cheat on her. She's the only woman for me—Misaki, I mean—and I would never dare look at another woman even if she wasn't around. She's frustrating, all right, but she's Misaki and I love her even if she frustrates the hell out of me."

Once again, someone screamed behind her. "See that? See that?! He didn't cheat on you, after all! God, just forgive him already, Misaki-san! Doesn't he look pitiful? Anybody?"

A chorus of 'Yes' echoed all over behind her.

"If you have these stupid feelings for her, then why the hell didn't you admit it all? Why allow reaching this kind of situation?"

"What do you expect me to do, Suzuna?" Takumi asked miserably, finally identifying the person he was speaking with. "I never felt this kind of thing before. It was scary and I fear her rejection. People—my own family, to be specific—had been trampling over me repeatedly as though I was some trash. I've been rejected my entire life and I've been told that people would continually reject me no matter what I do. That's why I became like this. I don't want people to reject me that's why I'm pushing them away. But your sister didn't reject me and it confused me. What she did is out of the normal situation I was usually placed into. It was confusing, being in this kind of situation and feeling all these complex emotions, that's why I tried to pushed her away as much as I could. And just when I was finally able to build up enough courage to tell her I love her, she had to see me on that kind of situation that crazy Kaon put me into. I wanted to explain things but she looked like she was going to jumped off the building to get away from me. And I couldn't explain things properly, not when Kaon's within her sight looking like some damned prostitute. Not when I was an extreme mess. I don't know what to do. I wanted to start over but I could only do that if you forgive me, if you help me get her back because I know I wouldn't be able to do that easily because she has already shut her heart close to me. My time's running out. Come March, she'll be expecting divorce and I don't want that. If I fucking lost her, too, I don't know where else I would go."

"Kyaa! Usui-sama looks so hot saying all that!"

"Ssh!"

"Quiet!"

"I love Usui Takumi-sama!"

"I hope I have a boyfriend that would do all that for me!"

"And if I were Ayuzawa Misaki, I wouldn't hesitate forgiving him already!"

_Geez, won't you all shut up?! I've got enough of all these noise!_

There were a few more blurred conversations but she doesn't have the heart to listen to that anymore because she still didn't hear what she wanted to hear from him. The camera moved—which made her a bit dizzy since there were just too much vibration—and she figured out Suzuna was the one holding out the camera and she was no longer surprise to see Aoi with her.

"Epic, don't you think?" Suzuna said to Aoi.

Aoi laughed, and tried to block the lenses with his huge hands and when his hand disappeared, the lens was already focused on Suzuna. "So, Suzuna Ayuzawa, what can you say about my idiot brother's confession?"

Suzuna glared at Aoi before shrugging. "Well, why don't you KISS me AND I might TELL you."

Girls started shrieking behind her again and next thing she knew, the video ended. She was in some kind of blank state for a moment. She was happy hearing all that from him but it wasn't enough. Not enough. She still needed to hear that because if she didn't hear that from him, then all these would be useless. He might have the courage now to say that he loves her but what about his courage to apologize? When would he learn to apologize to her?

She was about to walk away when another stranger approach her to hand her another bouquet of the same flowers. People screamed and shrieked again but she barely had the presence of mind to acknowledge all their reactions. People were taking pictures and videoing her but she could care less now.

He should apologize, that's what's in her mind right now. If he really wanted to be forgiven, he should apologize. Didn't he already realize that by now? In order for someone to forgive one, one must first ask for forgiveness by apologizing?

God, he really was the biggest idiot she encountered her entire life!

She smiled at people who congratulated her, forcing her to forgive him already before she started making her way back to the bookstore's parking lot to get her car when these three helicopters started flying over them. Her forehead creased, because that was really not normal, when to her surprise, the helicopters started releasing huge amounts of petals that fluttered over the entire road like snow—colored snow. There were confetti mixed with it, too, and it just looked so beautiful that she was astounded for a moment.

"This is Gerard Walker speaking, Gerard Walker speaking."

Misaki gasped, hearing Gerard's voice as it echoed all over the sky and she really wanted to hit someone right now because she knew _those _idiots had teamed up to do this to her. She wouldn't even be surprise anymore if Suzuna and Chiyo are part of this, too.

"Kindly clear the area and prepare for landing."

_What—landing?! In here?! In the middle of the friggin' busy road?!_

People started screaming as black sedans started appearing out of nowhere and if it wasn't enough to shove in her face the influence of the family she was married into, police cars had appeared out of nowhere, too, to accommodate the selfishness of the entire Walker family—Usui Takumi, included, because she was just so sure he was the instigator—mastermind, ringleader, troublemaker and the brains—behind all these.

To her surprise, Cedric suddenly appeared out of nowhere and lowered his head to her in respect. "Madam, kindly step aside, please." He told her softly.

Misaki stared at Cedric in disbelief. "I can't believe you allowed Gerard and his idiot crew to do something as absurd as this!" she screamed at Ceddy since the choppers—as the prepared for landing—was just too loud she could barely hear anything. It was already a surprise she was able to hear Cedric speak.

In return, Cedric smiled. "It already came from you, Madam." He answered. "We need to loosen up a bit, too." the man nodded at her again and held her by the arm to pull her out of the landing area. She was still stupefied as the choppers landed and as soon as the engines are off, another chopper flew over them and scattered more flowers on the road.

Talk about littering the entire national road of Tokyo.

Reporters were already on their spots and Misaki could only roll her eyes because everything was just so exaggerated that all these exaggeration of the Walker family would be broadcasted all over the globe. The reporters had Walker crest on their vans and cameras and she knew it was only a matter of time before this kind of public apology—if Usui Takumi would really be able to guess the magic words—would be known worldwide.

For a moment, Misaki thought she wanted to hit Gerard.

The chopper doors got pushed open as another set of men clad in all black suits jumped off the chopper and rolled a long red carpet on the road and started scattering petals on it again. Misaki rolled her eyes. They are really the most absurd people she ever met her entire life.

There were multiple flashes on either sides of her and sometimes, behind and in front of her that she considered wearing sunglasses since everything was just blinding her. And if she could only yell at them to stop, she would have done so already. Who cares now about publicity? She's really annoyed right now she could eat a person whole. Gerard got out of the chopper first—and people started applauding (much to her irritation)—before he started walking towards her and gave her a huge bouquet of flowers—eight Ecuadorian roses, eight blue and pink tulips each and eight sunflowers.

Gerard grinned at her. "Debonair, isn't it?"

She glared at him. "More like deviant, Gerard. What the hell is this—hmf!" she glowered at him when he suddenly shove the bouquet on her mouth and started waving to the crowd while cameras started flashing. "Quiet. Can't you see he's doing his best?"

"This is so flashy! It's humiliating!"

"Oh." He paused for a moment. "You don't like that?"

"Damn. That guy's so going to get it."

"Ssh, relax." He must have thought doing all these looks so cool since he looked like he's thoroughly enjoying everything. "I didn't know confessions were this fun. Youngsters like Suzuna and Aoi are really the best."

"Suzuna?!" she hissed, startled that her stoic and usually expressionless sister had, indeed, took part in this.

"Quiet." Gerard told her again, and his bossiness is really starting to grate on her last nerves. And she was so annoyed that she didn't notice him secretly attached a mini-microphone on the collar of her sweater. "You may speak now."

"I'm going to kill Usui Takumi is what I really wanted to say right now." She hissed, her forehead creasing when Gerard started laughing and the crowd went from being obnoxiously noisy to slightly silent. "Stop laughing!" she hissed at Gerard. "Where the hell is that jackass?!"

And from deafening silence, the crowd started laughing again.

But Misaki paid that no heed. Right now, she was just friggin' embarrassed she swears she could kill Usui Takumi right now.

Gerard chuckled again. "Yes, yes, he'd be here now. His speech is quite long."

"I don't care about his speech. I'd kick him back to Mars right now where he belongs!"

Gerard merely rolled his eyes although he was having fun with all these—Takumi preparing something so extravagant (and asking for his help) and Misaki talking roughly without realizing that everybody could hear her now. And since there are a lot of influential people present, even the Japanese Facility's Federal and National Bureau of Investigation—and the SWAT team—had decided to take part in this kind of celebration. He wasn't surprise anymore when his Grandfather sent a few more police force to ensure everybody's safety.

Misaki's eyes were still sharp when Takumi finally got off the chopper and started looking around—and he frowned at the sight of many spectators watching them. He started regretting the fact that he had asked for Gerard's help on wooing back the only woman he cared for so deeply. He remembered telling Gerard to help him _corner _Misaki and definitely not corner her by making use of extravagant choppers (with matching police force, media and audiences). He thought of ending the misery of his elder brother once all these are over.

Gerard laughed at Takumi's expression before he nodded at Ceddy who nodded at Misaki out of politeness and took the huge bouquets from her. Girls were screaming again and since they've got media men right straight from England, he was pretty certain his Grandfather was watching this as things unfold.

He sighed, _I am so kind, _he told himself.

"Misaki—"

"What the hell is all these, Takumi?" Misaki cut off as soon as Takumi started speaking. She thought it was a good thing he didn't started walking towards her to close their distance. Because if he had, she was pretty certain she would have head butted him. "What did I say about hating unnecessary stuff?"

Takumi frowned. "Would you just shut up for a moment?" he snapped, noticing that Misaki was mad again. And when she's mad, his stupid brain was just beginning to shut down and he starts spouting nonsense again which, he was pretty sure, would put more distance between them. He exhaled when she fell silent and started scratching the back of his head. "Sorry. It was rude but that was true though. Please, shut up for a moment."

"Can't you say that a bit kinder?"Misaki hissed sardonically.

Takumi exhaled again. Her irritation was really something. Is this what happens to pregnant women? "Okay. Please. Shut up for a moment." Her eyes turned sharper and Takumi finally understand what she meant by _a bit kinder. _"Okay. What I mean to say is, please be quiet for a moment and listen to everything I would have to say. You probably don't want to listen to excuses now but, this is all I have for you—reasons, excuses. And I hope you would listen to me because I wanted to fix this."

"Why don't you start fixing yourself first, dumbass?" Misaki muttered, still unaware that everybody could hear every word she says. "I don't want to be with someone who has a a lot of issues."

"Okay. Okay. I deserve that. it was rude but I deserve that." he stared at her again, and all he saw was her sharp gaze and annoyed look. Takumi frowned. He wasn't off to a good start, after all. "I don't know where to start."

"Start with what we've practice!" someone hissed from inside the chopper.

"Aoi, everybody could hear you! Get the damn microphone off your damned mouth!"

"Oh! Sorry! Sorry!"

Misaki bristled. "Was that Suzuna?" she hissed and glares at Gerard. "And Aoi?"

"I've told you they've collaborated with us."

_God, I could really kill those two! _"Okay." She sighed in defeat. Since they have gone as far as cornering her like this, she decided to listen to him. She doesn't want to waste her sister and best friend's efforts on doing something like this. As for Takumi, he could go to hell for humiliating her like this. "Fine. I'd listen. I'd listen even if what I really wanted to do is kill you right now for doing all these unnecessary stuff when all you have to say is—"

"I'm sorry."

"Yes. That. I was waiting for you to say that—" Misaki paused momentarily as what he had just said finally sink in. She gaze at Takumi and then to the crowd who all fell silent and tried pinching herself to know if all these is just a nightmare—a beautiful nightmare, though. "I think I'm starting to hear things. I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"I said, I'm sorry."

"You said you're sorry." Misaki nodded. "Okay. Let's repeat that again. What did you say again?"

"Look, stop being all too sardonic with me, okay? I'm sorry. There. I've said it. Did you hear it loud and clear now?"

Misaki bristled. "Try again, Takumi. You sounded like you were only compelled to say that to me." She was still unimpressed. She wanted to hear this from him but not like this. It sounded the same as when he said _I do _to her many months ago. He sounded like he's choking.

Takumi breathed out in exasperation. Clearly, this isn't indeed a nice start. "I'm sorry." He repeated again. "What I'm probably saying now is cruel and unnecessary… and it wouldn't probably make up with everything I've done to you—emotional and mental and physical harm—but still, I'm sorry."

Misaki crossed her arms over her chest and arched an eyebrow at Takumi, her face voided with any emotion.

He decided to push through despite all odds. "We need to make things clear here, Misaki. And I could swear to any God I know right now that I wouldn't allow you to leave unless you forgive me. We need to settle matters and I wouldn't allow you to divorce me either because we are definitely staying together. I wouldn't allow you to leave me no matter what—no matter what, you understand that?"

Had they been under a more normal situation, Misaki would have laughed at him because he doesn't clearly sound apologetic. In fact, he's making it look like this was another contract again. But she was clearly amused as things unfold. That elusive Casanova Usui Takumi doing all these embarrassing things to get her back?

That was epic.

He exhaled; his shoulders slumped down in defeat as he started talking again. "I don't know what happened again. Truthfully, I don't know what kind of path I've taken to end up in this kind of situation. I must have made a wrong turn somewhere and got lost… or probably, I have taken the wrong bus—"

"You never commute you, idiot. You have your own car." She mumbled, suppressing a smile from escaping her lips.

Takumi frowned at Misaki again. "That was a different story." He said, ruffling his hair again. "I don't know what happened, Misaki, okay? Kaon, damn, I don't even understand why I didn't see through her. I was stupid and I was probably the most stupid guy out there for doing that to you—seeing me in that kind of situation and not offering an explanation—but yeah, I was stupid. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I… I shouldn't have done that. I should have said something. I shouldn't have done that to you… to you who had… done all _these _to me. I shouldn't have hurt you. I shouldn't have allowed anybody to hurt you. I should have protected you with everything that I have. I should have treated you better." He sighed another defeated sigh. "I should have told you I love you when I have the chance to do so… and I should have told you how sorry I am for not telling you I love you and repeatedly hurting you."

Misaki nearly jumped when the girls around them started screaming again, anxious to hear more. And she wouldn't deny that she was anxious to hear more from him, too. This was the first time this guy allowed so many people to listen to what he has in mind. And she most definitely didn't expect that. She had always thought of Usui Takumi as someone as stiff as a block and as cold as ice. And now, hearing all these from him… she could almost see her heart wavering.

"We didn't start off the normal way, Misaki. I ask you to marry me to free Aoi and I from the binds of the Walker family."

To that, Misaki gasped, and people started whispering in confusion of what Usui Takumi was talking about. _What are you talking about now, you dumb idiot! People would know about our contract! _She risked a glance at Gerard who nodded at her, as though he had expected his brother would tell all these. She glanced back at Takumi when he started speaking again.

"You're right. Ours is no more than a fraud marriage built from benefitting off each other. And now that everything's making sense, I finally realized how stupid I was for doing that to you. But I did not regret that. Because if I hadn't married you, I wouldn't have realized all this—I wouldn't have find out I was actually capable of loving someone more than… more than myself and my brother."

Girls started screaming again and had her eardrums been exposed, Misaki knew she would be rendered deaf. Her arms remained crossed over her chest to make sure she would be able to hide everything she's feeling for this jerk that was her husband.

"I thought I was never going to fall in love ever again. My life is a real mess. It was a formless piece of crap. Until you came. Everything was even messier than before. But despite all those, it felt good. The freedom you offered me felt good."

"There. You finally said it. You're free. I guess its goodbye now for both of us, right? You said until you're free… and now you are. What do you still want from me?"

"Don't do this to me." A fissure formed inside Misaki's heart, but she fought the urge to run towards Takumi and embrace him. "Please, don't do this to me. I… I love you, okay? I've never been in love before, Misaki. And I wouldn't settle for anyone anymore after meeting you. I was never able to do anything—even loving someone. So please, don't do this to me. I… you help me achieve things. You… You yanked me out of that… blinding bitterness I have. Back then I was unable to do anything because the past just keeps on dragging me down. I have never been really able to do what I wanted to do. It was like… it felt like… I feel like as though I was a bird trapped inside a birdcage—like I am not my own person. I feel… suffocated and there was nothing for me but… well… nothing. My mother was gone, my father was gone, and my entire being was a fraud. I mean… there's not even one person that awaits my arrival anymore. No one… there was no one. But all became different when I fell in love with you. Don't… please… don't leave me. Don't reject me… like what they've done for so many years. Don't… don't trample on my heart like what they've been repeatedly doing… please. Don't… don't break my heart… because I'm so tired of acting as though I can handle everything smoothly when, in truth, what I've always wanted to do is cry and spill my guts out to whoever was willing to listen."

Silence erupted again and more flashes blinded Misaki as she locked her amber eyes to Takumi's miserable green orbs. She never heard all these before. He had never allowed her in before but now… but now… he didn't just allow her inside, he wanted her to stay, too, and be with him as he experienced more emotions he thought she introduced when all in all, everything was just buried and became stagnant inside him because he was only using one emotion: hatred.

"If you're gone… if you're gone, I might become the me back then again." he says again. "And I don't want to return to that kind of self, Misaki. So, I'm sorry. But please, accept me again and I'd try—I'd damn try to be everything that could please only you. I'd try to be kinder, to speak out my mind, I'd try to talk. We might not be the same anymore but I'd try to make everything work. I'm sorry, Misaki. I love you… and you said before that you love me, too… you still mean that, right?"

The crowd started whispering when she didn't respond.

Takumi nodded. "I see. I've fixed myself already, Misaki. The reason why I was gone for a long time was because I was trying to fix myself. You're right… you shouldn't be with someone who has so many issues—and I was just exactly that kind of man. I have so many issues. And I wouldn't promise you that those issues would go away because they have become a huge part of my life. But I've already fixed myself so I wouldn't have to be confused anymore once I wanted someone to listen to what I have to say."

Another long silence. "You know I'm always willing to listen."

Takumi stilled momentarily, staring deep into his eyes wearing nothing but that emotion of astonishment before a small smile finally appeared on his lips.

"You're such an idiot."

Suddenly, the smile disappeared as it was, instead, replaced with confusion. "Huh?"

"You're such an idiot, Takumi." Misaki repeated. "You're dumb, you're annoying and you're always hurting me. Sometimes, you're just so frustrating that I really wanted to kill you. But that's how I know you're you. If you weren't an idiot, or a dumb jerk or annoying or frustrating or a man full of issues, I don't think I would have loved you this much."

Their spectators screamed as soon as Misaki said that, and she wondered how such a huge crowd was able to hear her words when they were so many and her voice wasn't that loud to begin with.

She finally smiled yet, tried to maintain whatever emotion on her face she could maintain to make sure he wouldn't know she was just… overpowered by so much happiness. "I've said this before, too, didn't I? I love you and its getting worst… and I don't think it would ever change no matter how much you act like an ass. Because if you weren't such an asshole, I don't think I would ever really come to like you this much."

Takumi smiled widely—and she was astounded to see that he could actually smile this freely—until the smile suddenly disappeared and he started looking formal. He cleared his throat and stared at her again, his eyes only on hers. "So, am I… forgiven?"

Misaki rolled her eyes at his clichéd question. "Aren't you always?"

"But I'll always be like this. I'd always have issues. I would always fear the future or I would always get scared if you suddenly want more. I'd always be… this flawed. Even so, would you still want me?"

"You're an idiot to think I wouldn't."

The crowd finally released that scream they've been holding in anxiously inside them since they weren't sure yet if Ayuzawa Misaki would really forgive Usui Takumi. They were still screaming when Takumi finally decided to charge towards that one lucky woman who's probably the only woman he'd lay his eyes on until the end, because she was the only woman who was able to won his heart over without having to do anything grand.

Takumi was about to lean in forward and capture her lips but Misaki swiftly block his lips with her hand and leaned away. "Wait, wait, wait, I have something more to tell you."

Takumi's forehead creased. "What is it that you consider more important than this now?"

"I'm pregnant."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"And we're having twins—" Misaki gasped when Takumi suddenly loosened his grip on her and drop dead on the ground. "Oh, my God! Takumi!" the entire crowd gasped, too, and swiftly, people started approaching them. From out of nowhere, Aoi, Suzuna, Maria, Tora and Chiyo had appeared, too, to check out Takumi. Gerard was swift when he ordered Cedric to call in the medic and the police force started alarming civilian and uniformed guards to ensure safety on the place. Misaki kneeled next to Takumi as she shakes his furiously. "Takumi! Takumi!"

"What happen?!" Aoi asked frantically. "What happened to him? Was he harmed?!"

"I-I don't know. I just told him I'm pregnant and we're having twins and he suddenly collapsed—" her forehead creased when Takumi's body started to vibrate and next thing she knew, he was already laughing. Misaki's jaw dropped. "What—I thought you're… you're—"

"I was just kidding." Takumi said—still _laughing—_as he sits up properly and grinned at Misaki mischievously. "I already know you're pregnant. Aoi told me that beforehand. I was just kidding you."

Misaki was still shock over what just happened, and when realization finally dawned on her, her fist automatically shot out as she punched Takumi on the face. "Don't kid around like that!" she screamed at him angrily. "I thought… I thought you were… and yet… you were playing possum, you ass!"

Aoi ended up rolling his eyes as he decided to pull Suzuna with him back to the chopper since it wasn't safe to be outside in the public with this many people. The others started laughing; too, as they all watched Takumi massage the part of his face Misaki had punched.

"Y-You jerk… asshole… jackass—"

Takumi sighed, but smiled again as he held Misaki's hand and kissed her knuckles. He doesn't really like her getting violent—not now especially that she was pregnant. His twins might end up becoming professional boxers, too, if they end up taking after their mother's violent tendencies. "I'm sorry. Forgive me already."

Misaki frowned. "Don't you ever do that again, ass."

"Yes, yes. So, am I forgiven?"

She sighed, trying to calm herself, before she grinned mischievously at Usui Takumi. "Well, why don't you KISS me AND I might TELL you?"

.

**Andy**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: **I did my best to edit this as much as I could. Hopefully, there shouldn't be any more problems now. Hell, I didn't even know revising a few chapters were this difficult and tiring. But I hope, this story is still to your liking.

**You throw your head back laughing like a little kid. **

**You think it's strange that you think I'm funny because he never did. **

**I've been spending the last eight months, thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end. **

**But on a Wednesday in a café, I watch it begin again**.

—**Begin Again, Taylor Swift**

-;-

_Endings are prelude to new beginnings.__So, let me spend a few more moments with you before we head off to our new beginning. _

**Thirty:**

Misaki jumped at the sharp sound that came out of nowhere—but pretty sure it occurred outside the bedroom—as she slowly and carefully sat up, her stomach big and heavy since she was already on the last months of the last trimester of her pregnancy. Thankfully enough, she was able to survive past the craziness of motherhood—and Takumi's annoying cravings (yes, cravings)—and she was happy that as her due date started closing in, it only meant one thing: she would be able to see Misa and Takuma now, too.

Yes, they've got fraternal angels. Isn't that just a lovely thing?

She remembered the second month of the first trimester—all the throwing up and emotional changes in her behavior. She hasn't been prepared for that. And there were times that she wanted to see Takumi so badly—and then she doesn't want to see his face anymore—or hug him—and changed her mind on the last minute—and the rough times came around, too. She remembered the times she wanted to sleep alone—but Takumi doesn't want her, too, because he was too anxious about leaving her all by herself because she might _suddenly deliver the baby _(that idiot)—and remembered kicking Takumi off the bed because he likes moving around so much it was making her dizzy. There were the fights, too, and she couldn't believe he was letting her win on most arguments they would have and looking back at their relationship now—when everything was just so messy before—she couldn't help but laugh.

That stupid jerk, waiting for so long to settle everything instead of facing his own demons so they could finally work things out.

So, the first trimester bid goodbye safely and come the second trimester of her pregnancy. She remembered when her stupid yet adorable husband would have _those _moments that he wanted to have her. Those were really funny moments because ever since the doctor told her that her pregnancy was pretty sensitive, he's been put into sex diet ever since then.

"_Wait, wait, wait," Misaki said as she tried to pry his hand that was starting to climb inside her shirt and upwards. She could almost hear him frown when he stopped what he was doing—what he was supposed to do—and looked up to meet her eyes. _

"_What is it?" he sounded like a whiney child when he asked that._

_Misaki smiled at Takumi. "We can't."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_What did I say about sex diet?" she reminded him, pushing his hands off hers along with him. "You can't do this with me. Not while I'm pregnant." When he refused to move, she arched an eyebrow at Takumi. "Get off me."_

"_But—"_

"_You want me to repeat things?"_

_He exhaled in defeat before rolling off her and lying back on the bed, staring at her with that disappointed look in his eyes. "That's unfair."_

"_Isn't it always? Get some sleep. You have work tomorrow."_

"_I'm not going to work."_

_Misaki shrugged. "Suit yourself." And with a grin on her lips, she turned her back on him and decided to sleep in. It was just so fun making him disappointed sometimes. He was still mumbling profanities as she drifted to sleep._

Misaki laughed at the memory as her hands trailed butterfly strokes on her stomach. It would only be a matter of time now before the twins are delivered and already, she could almost feel her heart jumping with joy at the thought of her children with Takumi—no matter how much of an idiot he was—finally be introduced to this world.

_Crash!_

Misaki jumped again when she heard that God-awful sound again and slowly, she abandoned the bed, risking a quick glance on the digital clock by the lamp table and frowned to see that it was already past ten in the late morning. She's overslept again. She's been oversleeping these past few months now that it's making her worry that these oversleeping tendencies might become habits. She's never one to oversleep before. Maybe it's just her hormones talking again.

Carefully, she walked towards the door, her hand on her bulging belly as she got out of the room and peek by the door, her eyes focused on Takumi's tall figure by the kitchen. She smiled at the sight of him. He really is such a sight to behold. She wouldn't be surprise anymore if her children would have the same hair as him. She's always had this fondness towards his blonde hair and green eyes. She giggled with such affection when she notice him wearing that Kermit frog printed apron Gerard had personalized _personally _for them. It was a couple's apron and he always had that aversion on wearing the cursed thing but after she randomly announce that she wanted to see him wearing that, he's been wearing that for a few months now ever since Gerard gave it to them personally.

Gerard was doing fine, too, with Ceddy. And for some reasons—and since she was a distant relative—she was beginning to notice that he's taken quite a fondness towards Maria.

She stepped past the bedroom and walked towards Takumi who looked absolutely lost in the kitchen. "What's the matter? What's that noise all about?"

Takumi glance up at her swiftly, slightly surprised by her unnoticeable presence, before he walked towards her and kissed her on the forehead. "Good morning, love. Did I wake you?"

"I heard the awful sounds." She answered, her fingers tracing the exposed skin of his arm before she finally meet his eyes and smiled at him. "What are you doing now? Don't get yourself in trouble. I thought you have some sort of meeting with Gerry today?"

"Screw Gerard—ow!" Takumi massage his chest that Misaki punched and gazed sharply at his violent little pregnant wife. "That hurts. I'm starting to think you're purposefully being violent on me and just using the excuse that you are pregnant."

Misaki laughed. "I don't know. I don't know why I had this strong feeling of punching you."

"Really cruel, Ayuzawa." Misaki laughed. Once again, she was always back to being an Ayuzawa when he's into serious and playful conversations with her. Takumi sighed. "How are you feeling?"

"Hmm… better… why?" she giggled again when he started planting kisses on her temple down to her cheek and further down to her neck. "You're still on diet."

"I'm dying." He mumbled sardonically.

"It was so obvious." She retorted while laughing, pulling away as she sniffed the scent the air conditioning unit was bringing towards her. "What are you cooking? It smelled… burned." Misaki scrunched up her nose and stares back at Takumi again. "You did burn something again, don't you? What did I say about not entering the kitchen? You're a walking disaster!"

Takumi rolled his eyes. "Says the woman who nearly tripped by the bathroom just a few days ago." She punched him on the chest again and Takumi coughed, feeling his breath got knock off him with the way his Demon wife punched him. "We really need to fix these violent tendencies of yours. I still wanted to have a glimpse of our children. Please, don't kill me?"

Misaki laughed, and smiles at him apologetically. "I'm sorry. But don't start teasing me, okay? I might do something worse than punching you."

"So this isn't the worst yet?"

"You're starting again."

"Sorry, love. I just really wanted to—" Takumi snapped his head towards the kitchen when he heard the loud pinged of the oven. He planted a swift kiss on Misaki's forehead again before he excuse himself. "Excuse me, love. I just need to check the cookies."

Misaki's forehead creased. "Cookies? I thought they were burned?"

"I've got a few more secrets with me."

She laughed again. "You and your damn issues." The doorbell rang and Tora's voice started echoing from behind the door. She turned to Takumi and pushed him towards the kitchen. "I'll go check on my brother. He did mention he'd be coming here sometime."

"Today seemed to be the wrong time."

"Hmm… very much like you, isn't it? King of Wrong Timings." Takumi frowned at Misaki but she merely dismissed his reaction before she slowly walked towards the door and unlocked the security system. Misaki nodded at the ever loyal guard standing outside their pad—sometimes, she just pities them for standing idly like that but those cruel jerks Takumi, Aoi and Gerard insisted they have some of the Walker men guard their home 24-7 since she was undergoing some kind of a sensitive pregnancy—before she smiled at Tora who immediately beamed at the sight of her.

"Would you look at that." he said in lieu of his hello before he leaned forward to kiss Misaki by the forehead. Tora's hand automatically drop down to her stomach to caress the huge bump on it before smiling with such affection. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine after seeing you. Come on in, how's Chiyo?" she widened the door and allowed him in whilst Tora volunteered to close it before they started walking towards the living room. After years of being married secretly, miraculously, Chiyo's already on her last months on the first trimester. In other words, yes, she's pregnant now, too.

Tora cringed suddenly. "Damn, Chiyo's a handful. I didn't know she could act that fiercely, but fine she is, fine she is. Just getting angrier and more demanding than before. Had I known she'd be this irritable, I would have thought more about getting her pregnant."

Misaki laughed. "Some patience, love. Takumi was irritating, too, during my first months. I nearly considered killing him."

"Very funny, Ayuzawa." Takumi says as he suddenly emerged from the kitchen carrying an awful lot amount of cookies placed in a jar. He nodded at Tora. Misaki thought their relationship had gotten better now. They still don't speak much since both her husband and brother were the Kings of Awkwardness but at least they weren't punching the hell out of each other like before. Because had they been as hostile as violent as before, she was pretty certain she would end up delivering the twins in an earlier period.

Tora nodded back at Takumi in acknowledgement.

And a stretching period of awkward silence emerged between them.

Misaki exhaled. "Are we always going to be bad at this? Won't you speak with each other, in the least? I don't want to be trap amidst your awkwardness. It's annoying."

Tora looked flabbergasted, before he nodded. "Yes, yes, we need to speak." Staring up at Takumi, he nodded at him again. "Yo, Usui. How's married life?"

"Better, Igarashi." Takumi answered while staring back at his cousin. "Cookies?"

"Er… sure." He fished out one cookie and bit it, and upon remembering that he brought something with him, he swiftly finished the cookies and showed them the box on the floor. "I brought you two something."

Takumi's forehead creased and started scrutinizing the box—it was a delivery from England. He frowned. "Gerard's too enthusiastic with this. Don't tell me it's another baby necessity again?"

"Well, he's an expectant Uncle." He laughed again. "And it wasn't just from him. We've got some from Maria-chan, too, and your dear Gramps." He chuckled when Takumi rolled his eyes while his expression darkened. "And since my dear lovely sister's due date is around this month, the Walker royalties are planning to fly here in Japan as soon as the week she was about to give birth comes around."

Takumi's frown deepened. "They need not to come here. Their presence tends to create ruckus."

"Aren't you the same?" Misaki said before urging Tora to place the box on the center table. "Gerard's gonna call later. I'd be sure to give him my thanks. Come, we're just about to start breakfast."

"Hmm… am I really allowed to join in for breakfast?"

"Yes. Come in and don't be a stranger with me now." She ushered the blond brother towards the kitchen while Takumi supported her on walking towards the dining since she was having some kind of difficulty in walking now what with her stomach being large and all that. She felt happy knowing that the people she loved and people that started to matter to her had finally settled their issues with each other now. Nothing beats a huge and happy family now, right? When the doctor told her she was still fine with travelling, Gerard and Maria immediately yanked her to England along with Suzuna and Aoi. There they met the ever famous and hot headed Duke of Rachester and found out he was more decent than what Aoi and Takumi had previously describe him to be. Well, he could understand the old man for acting that way since Patricia was a woman and she committed such a crime but other than his strictness, he was pretty nice. The old Duke advised her to stay safe because what she's carrying have Walker bloods in them and he wouldn't let anything happen to his grandchildren. It was fun hearing all that from such a rumored to be ruthless and heartless man.

So, Chiyo's now pregnant with Tora's child and Gerard seemed to want to go steady with Maria since controversial pictures of them had been posted by the Paparazzi International Society and even after interviews, the two had their mouths sealed shut. She wanted to know something but Maria insists she and Gerard are friends only. And besides, Gerard's base in England and she's already living here in Japan so there's just no way would the two of them settle matters that shouldn't really happen anyway.

She decided to drop the topic after that. She looked like she's willing to jump off the building as long as it meant not speaking about _that_ anymore.

As for SuzOi—she meant to say Suzuna and Aoi by that—they seem to be sorting some kind of complicated things, too, with the way things are going downhill between them. Personally, Misaki thought she likes Aoi for Suzuna since age doesn't matter to her. Because for goodness's sake, her husband was about—and nearly—five years older than her, too. But of course, marriage while Suzuna still hasn't finished her Law school is already a different matter. And besides, _again, _she was still young—and Aoi's a playful bastard—so, they still had a long time to consider some things. Nobody gets serious at twenty and twenty five. Sure Aoi's not getting any younger but if he would consider the situation, Takumi had married when he was twenty seven. He should think things through first and carefully. She wouldn't really like it if the two suddenly decides to marry while being unsure of things and end up regretting a lot of things.

As for Suzuna, she's doing well in her Law school and ever since rumors about her dating the youngest Walker heir spread all throughout the internet, her suitors seemed to have lessened because Aoi had already barricaded her—e.g: driving her to and from school, eating lunch and dinner with her and spending all Holidays with her.

Misaki knew the ASS was a playboy, but Aoi knew she was expecting more from him because if he really wanted to date her sister, he should straighten himself up and be a proper man for Suzuna since she was already a proper woman for him.

And she wouldn't tolerate absurd attitude from them.

For the rest of their breakfast, Tora and Takumi talked about nothing but business that it nearly rendered her dead since she never really like discussions about business. Instead, she settled on eating the cookies Takumi had baked for her—although they tasted a bit AWFUL—and thought some more about people from her past.

Kaon? Oh, yes, Kaon. Kaon was better now. She heard she was actively participating on some charity events and she had started designing toys for children and giving money to institutions. She would sent her personally designed cards often and the latest thing she received from Kaon are two fraternal stuffed dolls which she named Takuma and Misa—and that's where the names of the twins originated… from the stuffed toys she's sending her every other month. Misaki wanted to see Kaon sometimes but she refuses to accept invitations from her because she still thinks what she's done to her was unforgivable.

And because she had refused her for like, twenty times already, she decided to finally give up. But once the twin's christening day arrives, she would make sure Kaon would make her appearance as one of the sponsors.

Misaki was certain Kaon would become the best second parent of her children.

As soon as the two idiots before her were done discussing business—and the name of Chiyo's baby—she volunteered to do the dishes only to frown when Takumi had forced her down the seat while Tora started rolling the sleeves of his dress shirt up to his elbows.

"_You _will stay here." Takumi said as he cleared the table.

Tora nodded in agreement. "Yes. Do stay here. And since I invaded during breakfast, let me do the dishes. Chiyo's been pretty lazy lately that she entrusts cleaning the bathroom even to me instead of the maids. She's really starting to become so unreasonable."

"Damn. Why do I have such domineering men in my life?"

Takumi chuckled at that and kisses her on the forehead. "Well, aren't you the same, too?"

Misaki rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She reached out for the tethers by the counter and started playing with them while the men work around the kitchen when she felt something sharp on the side of her stomach. Misaki paused for a moment, and stared down on her stomach—her heart started to beat questioningly fast. She drop her eyes to her huge stomach before she started caressing it, wondering when it was just one of the usual contractions when instead, she felt another sharp pain on the same spot again—and this time, it was a lot more painful than the first.

Misaki gasped.

She risked a glance at the two who was still busy talking with each other and took in deep, calming breathes. _Relax, Misaki… relax. It could just be one of those usual contractions—_but she ended up gasping again when the pain started to double and it felt as though she just got punch on the stomach.

"Takumi…" she whispered as she slowly stands to calm herself. Standing would make her feel better, that was what the doctor told her. "Takumi…" she called again in barely a whisper.

Takumi barely looked over his shoulder. "In a minute, Misa. I'm just drying the plates."

"Takumi…"

"I'm about to finish. What do you want? The water's near you already."

She was about to say more when she felt something dripped on her legs and when she glanced down on her exposed legs—since she was wearing a dress—she gasped upon seeing water flowing down the floor and a few more seconds, blood came following. Misaki shut her eyes closed. "Come here, you…"

"What? What is it—"

"COME HERE, YOU JACKASS! THE BABY'S COMING!"

Had they been under normal circumstance, she would have laughed at the men upon seeing their reactions. But no, she couldn't laugh. Not when she's amidst laboring. She glared at Takumi and Tora—the Tsquared—when out of surprise since she screamed, Tora ended up dropping the glasses which cluttered noisily on the sink. And because Takumi was too surprised by her scream, too, he suddenly spun around, in synchronization with Tora, and they ended up slamming their heads against each other.

Misaki shut her eyes closed, breathing deeply again, as she tried calming herself.

_Relax, relax… just relax, Misaki. Calm down and try to relax._

When she opened her eyes, she saw Takumi and Tora still running around the kitchen in panic. Thankfully enough, Takumi found his damned way to her spot as he looked pretty uncertain whether he should touch her or not. "Ayuza—Misak—ugh! Misaki, are you okay? Are you all right? Are you—OH, MY GOD, THERE IS BLOOD! TORA!"

Tora jumped, startled by Takumi suddenly calling him before he run towards them. But he must have been too much in panic because he trip over the foot of the table and crashed down the ground looking like an idiot.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING—GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Takumi yelled again and turns back to Misaki. "Oh, my God… Oh, God… God! Are you okay? Tell me where it hurts! Tell me you're okay, please."

"Bring me…" she huffed breathlessly. "—to the _fucking _hospital." She hissed dangerously, trying to hiss some sense into Takumi's head.

But it seemed to have the opposite effect because all the more had Takumi panicked as he started spinning around, too. "Oh, my God, Tora! Get up there right now! I'll… I'll ready the car! Yes… the car! The car keys… where did I put the damned keys?!"

"What should I do?" Tora asked, suddenly appearing on her side with that frantic look on his face—and Misaki could already imagine his reaction once Chiyo starts laboring, too. Poor Chiyo, she would make sure she'd be around the couple once her due date comes, too. "What should I do? What should I do, Ayuzawa?!" he screamed against her ear.

"Calm the fuck down." She hissed, massaging her ear since she felt like he just rendered her deaf. "Call the hospital… call Suzuna… and calm the fuck down.

"Yes… yes… calm down. Yes. TAKUMI, THE PHONE!"

"WHY WOULD YOU NEED THE FUCKING PHONE RIGHT NOW—HERE!"

Misaki watched as Takumi handed Tora something while the latter started dialing someone. But then, he paused and stares back at Takumi. "Is this a brand new model? I don't know how to use this!" again, he was panicking.

Takumi, who was still busy searching the house for his damned keys, glared at Tora and to what he was holding. "THAT WAS THE DAMN REMOTE CONTROL!"

"HOW WOULD I KNOW?! YOU GAVE THIS TO ME!"

"I GAVE YOU MY CELLPHONE! WHERE IS MY DAMN PHONE? THAT'S FUCKING EXPENSIVE!"

Misaki clenched her fist as the two started searching for Takumi's missing phone and since the pain was really beginning to bother her now—and she really need to get to the hospital now—she grabbed the oranges from the table and throw it at the two. _Bull's-eye! _Damn, she didn't know she still had a better aim despite being in labor! She glared at the two who finally snapped out of their panic trance as soon as the oranges hit them right on their foreheads while breathing raggedly.

"Ikuto!" Misaki called out while glaring at the two, she was pertaining about the guard on duty outside their pad. "Ikuto, get in here right now!"

Ikuto, their personal guard, entered within seconds as nodded at her. "Ma'am."

"Get these two bastards out of my sight right now and prepare the car. I'm going to the hospital _alone."_

Takumi cringed. "Misaki, I'm sorry! I was just panicking! Ikuto, get the car right now and let's go! The baby's coming!"

"Sir!" that and Ikuto swiftly got the key that was actually comfortably seated by the phone table next to the door and got out of the room.

Takumi swiftly rushed to Misaki who suddenly started walking towards the doors while holding her hand and stomach. But Misaki could only go further because the pain was beginning to sharpen every coming second and it was beginning to affect her walking now, too. Takumi paled. "What is it? What is it? Tora, will you snap out of your friggin' trance and helped me here?! Come here, right now!"

"Yes! Yes! Okay. Okay. I was just trying to calm down. I was just trying to calm my heartbeat. I was just thinking about nice stuff and—oh, HOLY CHEDDAR CHEESE AND FRIGGIN' HAMBURGERS! SHE'S BLEEDING ALREADY!"

Extremely frustrated, Misaki angrily grabbed Tora's collar and pulled him down towards her. "Shut. The. Fuck. Up. Do you understand that?" she hissed at his brother who was obviously panicking now with the way things are going. "If you two are only going to annoy me with your annoying panic attacks, then get the hell out of my way and don't show your faces on my again anymore!"

Misaki pushed Takumi away because he was panicking and cringing and flinching, too, and it was damn annoying the hell out of her and when Ikuto finally arrived to tell her that the car is ready, she reached out for the kind guard and asked for support. "Make sure those two IDIOTS wouldn't show their faces inside the Delivery Room because I swear I wouldn't deliver the baby if I see them."

"B-But Madam—"

"GET ME TO THE FUCKING HOSPITAL NOW!"

.

With all honesty, Takumi wasn't entirely sure either why everybody had to be present in the hospital when Misaki was about to deliver the baby. And what surprised him more is to Gerard and Cedric panicking when they arrived. And he couldn't understand either why Gerard was pushing a wheelchair when it was clearly obvious he wouldn't have any need for that while Cedric—because he looked obviously alarmed with the way his idiotic master was reacting—ended up tripping over the wheelchair and slamming his face on the hospital floor.

Aoi and Suzuna were pretty nervous when they arrived, too, and he was almost comforted when Su pulled him into a loose embrace and advised him to calm down. Everybody knew Misaki was a strong woman and that she could deliver the babies without him by her side. Of course he wanted to be there, too, but Misaki insisted if he entered the D.R she wouldn't certainly deliver the babies because she was still so pissed at him after his wild reaction—along with Tora—back at home.

Gerard was pacing the hallway when he turned to her. "What are you doing here outside, Takumi? Aren't you supposed to be with her inside and supporting her as she deliver the twins?"

Aoi, who looked like he was exactly enjoying everything, laugh over Gerard's question. "Well, Misaki was pissed at him, obviously. His reaction was pretty annoying, indeed. I wouldn't be surprised anymore if she starts talking about divorce again. Haha—ow!" Aoi glared at Suzuna when she suddenly elbowed him hard on the ribs. Aoi sighed. "Well, Gerard's right, Takumi, what the hell are you doing here outside? You're supposed to be beside her!"

Takumi frowned even more as he darted a sharp glare at Aoi before exhaling. "She threw an orange on my face."

Gerard coughed. "She what?"

"And I didn't know she actually had such a good aim despite in the middle of laboring." He exhaled again. "I… I don't know what happened, okay? I panicked! There was just too much water and blood—and she was in pain!"

"She was laboring." Suzuna deadpanned. "You attended lessons with her, right? How could you still panic?"

Takumi could only roll his eyes. Whoever said one could calm down while a woman is amidst laboring… and bleeding and water-ing was definitely not an expectant father. "Clearly, you haven't seen blood flowing off her legs! I was already under the impression that she miscarried the twins!"

Aoi rolled his eyes at that. "You're really an idiot, Takumi."

"Shut up!" he snarled, about to launch himself on Aoi so he could beat some sense into him when the doors to the DR finally swung open and the kind doctor stepped out and smiled at them. "Mr. Usui—"

"How is she?!"

"Tell me she's okay!"

"How is my sister doing!"

"Tell me my in-law is fine, doctor! Tell me!"

"What about the twins? Are they fine?"

"Yes, the twins! Are they doing—oof!"

Takumi was definitely annoyed as he pushed Aoi out of the way since all of them literally pushed him aside—which made him slam his face on the wall—in order to rush to the startled doctor who, by the way, was actually searching for _him. _"Will you shut up already?!" he yelled at all them—the first time he yelled in public—before he stared back at the door and nodded, trying to be calm. For some unknown reason, his heart just couldn't stop beating and he felt like he's going to faint anytime soon. "I'm Takumi."

Next to him, Aoi rolled his eyes. "Obviously—ow!" she glared at Tora, this time, who gobsmack him hard on the head.

The doctor—finally recovered—smiled at Takumi in acknowledgement. "The babies are fine, Sir, along with Mrs. Usui. You may enter now to see them—" but she still wasn't done talking when Takumi walked past her and entered the room. She gasped, too, when Aoi, Suzuna, Maria, Tora, Gerard and Cedric rush inside the room, too, to check out the babies and the mother.

And as soon as they entered, they were all astonished to hear that magical and amazing sound of cries from two different babies. They were all frozen for a moment as they locked their eyes on Takumi who was carrying a blonde baby girl on his arms, rocking the baby carefully while Misaki was still on the bed with another blonde baby boy crying next to her. Misaki locked her amber eyes on Suzuna and the others and smiled widely.

Gerard was the first to recover from the amazement as he walked forward and stared at the little and breakable baby on Takumi's arm. "That's… that's Misa, right?"

Takumi, still astonished, nodded. "Yes. And that one over there was Takuma."

Gerard stared down at the baby boy and smiled again. Misaki grinned at Gerard. "Here, you might want to hold your nephew." He was about to refused since he hasn't hold a baby for so long now but when Misaki lifted the baby carefully and gave Takuma to him, he had no other choice but to cradle him to his arms and gently rock him.

Finally, he smiled. "Hey… welcome to the world… Takuma Walker."

"Am I late?! I heard she's finally delivering the baby! Is everything okay—" Gerard spun around as soon as he heard Maria's voice and when their eyes met, he couldn't help but smile. Maria smiled, too, and steps forward along with the others to coo the new member of the Walker-Usui family.

But Takumi was too busy being enamored by his daughter to notice the others. He didn't know why he suddenly feel like crying and screaming and fainting. All these emotions were starting to confused but one thing he's certain is he was extremely happy to finally meet the two new people that has mattered to him even before they were born. He stared at Misaki in wonder before he started rocking carefully Misa.

Misaki allowed a tear to escape her eyes as she watched father and daughter stare at each other. "Tell me one thing you're certain of now, Takumi." She whispered as her vision darkened.

Takumi laughed, leaning forward to kiss her on the lips before grinning at her. "Thank you… and I love you—that's the one thing I'm certain about now, Misaki."

She smiled again, stared at Takumi and her twins—along with the bunch of noisy crowd next to her who was busy playing with the baby (although they weren't really allowed to be in here except for Takumi)—before she regarded her husband and children again and finally gave in to unconsciousness, clearly hearing Takumi's loud voice as he panicked when she started closing her eyes again.

**Andy**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: **After reading your reviews, it made me realized how sad it is, indeed, to finally part with you all. Haha. I rarely get emotional but I only got a few friends which I could count with only one hand, but after meeting all of you, it almost felt as if I was able to make thousands of friends which I share the same weirdness with. Thank you very much for being with me. :D. And don't worry; **SHERLOCK HOLMES **is already on the move. :D. it was sort of a Mystery X Romance X School Life type of story and I wished you would read them, too. I hope to see you there! And thanks for being with me!

**Dedication: **You'd read your usernames here soon. :D

**Time Check: **10:55 PM (April 27—still HAPPY BIRTHDAY, USUI TAKUMI!)

**-;-**

**-;-**

**-;-**

_I want to love you more than all of the things you wanted, all of the things you're not._

-;-

**Warning: **Watch out for something called Lemon/Lime. :*

**Chapter Thirty One:**

Misaki laughed as Takuma started crawling towards her, looking so adorable on his light blue jumper, while reaching out for the stuffed doll Kaon had given her a few years back. She darted a quick glance on Misa's direction—the youngest of the twins—who was busy scanning through a story book before she stared back at Takuma again, laughing enthusiastically when he was finally in front of her and yanking the stuffed toy that looks exactly like him before biting on its head. She smiled; she just couldn't believe she was able to have some flawless child. It was already a miracle they didn't inherit anything from her.

The twins looked like exact replicas of their father!

She stared at Takuma and Misa, regarding the shocking shade of brown-blonde hair—which had strands of black—and the huge green eyes that just spells out Usui Takumi. She was happy they inherited everything about him because he was just so perfect she didn't know exactly what she had done to deserve someone like him. The twins were like angels and their pictures had gone viral after Gerard and Aoi posted their pictures on their social sites.

Those two, they really couldn't get enough of publicity. Sometimes, she just wanted to hire some hackers to hack their laptops—and every laptops they would use—so they wouldn't have to continually inform the world about the daily lives of the twins as they grow up.

Misaki set aside disturbing thoughts and continued playing with her twins, taking Misa with her since she was holed up in a certain spot on the private nursery Takumi had someone built for them when they moved out of his penthouse. Yes, they moved out. For some reasons she wasn't certain if true, Takumi suddenly yanked her out of the house—leaving the twins under the car of Aoi and Suzuna (as they practiced for parenthood—kidding!) and dragged her to some savage place. No, she wouldn't really call that savage.

In fact, the private property he bought for her was near the beach and the house that was already renovated and done and fully furnished had an exit by the kitchen which had built in stairs that leads directly to the ocean. She couldn't be happier. The house was rather, beautiful and classical. It was the kind of house she dreamed of having someday once she's finally settled. The house had heavily tinted glass walls and a single revolving door that serves as the main entrance and exit. The living room was spacious and it has a moss green leather couches adorned by blue throw pillows that mirrored the ocean outside. There were bookshelves and expensive paintings and amongst the paintings she's seen, she notice that there were some of her works mixed with it, too. By the long table near the stairs, there were lots of glass frames which had their pictures as a family—including Aoi, Suzu, Chiyo, Tora, Gerry and Maria.

The entrance leading to the kitchen had seashell curtains that she likes most because it creates really nice noise whenever wind blows on them or someone passes across them. The kitchen had the exact design as Takumi's kitchen back in his penthouse and near the sink was a mug holder that holds that pink and blue mug they first had and the couple's mug she bought for him during his birthday. By the cupboard are the baby necessities of the twins.

She didn't have to doubt him with the design of the bedrooms since it was, rather, epic. While they were young, he had decided to put the kids in the same room—with different cribs, of course—and designed their room with lots of toys and stuffed animals and books. They really are the most spoiled twins that ever existed in her life.

As for their bedroom… well… she would leave that to the imagination of everyone.

"Maaaaa."

Misaki swiftly snapped her head towards the direction of Misa as she squirmed off her grip and started crawling towards her big brother. Misaki allowed her to go, and watch as the twins sort of straddle each other because they were playing and risks another glance on the digital clock which reads quarter to eight.

_Just a few more minutes and Takumi would soon be home._

She watched her children again, tousling their brown-blonde hair and taking multiple shots of them as they play around when the doorbell buzzed loudly and the sound of footsteps echoed by the door. When they first moved in, she was pretty scared of the place because it was almost considerable as in the middle of nowhere what with the nearest neighbor about a few miles away. But she gradually got used to it since she was able to have her privacy without interested noses poking on every corner of her room. And besides, whenever Takumi would come home late or have to attend a business meeting that would probably last for three days, either Aoi or Suzuna was keeping her company.

Those two doesn't want her to be left alone either.

She let her camera hang over her neck as she stands to proceed to the door to greet Takumi, darting a quick glance on her twins before smiling before she spun around, only to end up shrieking to see her stupid husband already standing right in front of her. Her fist came automatically against his chest. "You scared me, you ass!" she hissed at him, still startled.

Takumi gasped, immediately grasping the part Misaki had punch when his eyes darted to the twins who are currently watching the two of them now. He smiled widely, kissing Misaki swiftly on the lips before he rushed to the nursery by the living room and sweep Takuma off the ground. "How is my little monster?" he asked while rocking him, kneeling on the ground to pat Misa's head, too. "And what about you? Reading again?" he returned his eyes to Misaki and grinned. "I was beginning to think Misa would inherit your fondness to books."

"And I hope Takuma wouldn't inherit your womanizing tendencies. I'll be damned." She walked towards him to help him out of his coat before she folded it on her lap and watched the two. "You three are lovely." She said and snaps her camera at them. "I don't know how your brothers are able to have the copies of the pictures I have of the three of you but I swear their stalking tendencies are really beginning to bother me."

Takumi merely snorted at the vague mention of Gerard and Aoi and starts playing with the twins again. Misaki watched them with obvious enthusiasm before she took another shot again and reached out for the nearest bib as Takuma started producing goo again.

Misaki laughed at Takumi's expression. "You look like you stepped on shit."

"Is it normal for babies to produce… that?" he asked and watched as Misaki wipe away the saliva off the mouth of Takuma.

She laughed again. Takumi still look adorable despite being an idiot to fatherhood affinities. "Yes. It is normal, indeed. You do the same, too, when you were one."

"You couldn't know that."

"Trust me. I'm a woman. I know exactly that." she took the kids to their cribs again and provided them with everything they might need before she smiled at Takumi. "Want to eat?"

"Want to drink with me?"

Her forehead creased. "Excuse me?"

"I was asking you to drink with me."

"Why?"

Takumi rolled his eyes. "Do you even have to ask?" he continued staring at Misaki, wondering if she could really be that clueless before he rolled his eyes again and started walking towards her and wordlessly lifted her off the floor and manhandled her to his shoulders. Misaki gasped, startled by Takumi's sudden actions as she risked an alarmed glance to the twins who are still busy with what's gotten their attentions. He started taking the path upstairs to their bedroom.

Misaki panicked about leaving her kids on the living room all by themselves. "Takumi, you idiot! Where are you going? We can't leave the kids all by themselves!"

"Please, when I was a kid, I was always all by myself."

She rolled her eyes at that. "Clearly, their lives wouldn't be as angst-y as yours."

"Very funny, Ayuzawa."

"I thought we're going to have a drink?" she asked him again when he finally settled her down into the carpeted floor of their bedroom and kicked the door shut. She watched as Takumi walked towards the walk-in dresser and stayed there for a moment and when he got out, he was already clad in some ratty sleeveless shirt and white cotton pants.

Misaki gulped. Clearly, she still wasn't used to seeing her husband looked so endearingly perfect even though he was wearing something worn and sloppy. His hair was tousled in a messy way that seemed to have suddenly turned her on and he had that usual dull look in his eyes—although he had shown emotions more often now than before when they were still bounded by some stupid contract that hindered them from admitting their feelings to each other; him, especially.

She instinctively took two steps back when he started walking towards her. "What are you doing?" she asked suspiciously. His actions were really different tonight—as though he had something _evil _in his mind.

Takumi stopped a few more feet from her, muscled arms crossed over muscled chest as he arched an eyebrow at her. There was pure amusement in his green eyes—amusement and concealed wickedness and danger. And she didn't like that. "What do you think I'm doing?"

"You have that look on your face and I know it clearly spells trouble whenever you're wearing that kind of expression." She glared at him as he laughs, taking another step back again when he took three more steps forward her. Now he's already at arm's length from where she was standing—and she was really starting to get extra conscious of the situation.

If Takumi does something stupid, she wouldn't hesitate throwing him into the ocean.

"Stay where you are!" she shrieked when he stepped forward her again. "If you come here, I swear I'm going to kick you!"

"Hmm… you really like playing rough with me, don't you? But well, that _turns_ me _on_, too."

Misaki paused, she knew exactly where this was going. And since he's been on sex diet ever since the twins arrived—which was already a year ago—she knew she wouldn't be able to stop him now if he starts seducing her. But she couldn't do _that _with him anymore! The doctor told them she's no longer allowed to get pregnant because there might be complications now the next time she gives birth and it would be dangerous for her and the babies. And so, the _best way_ not to end up pregnant is by simply restraining her physical needs with Usui Takumi.

And that means no sex anymore.

And clearly, Takumi seemed too obvious with the fact that he couldn't take a year anymore of not having sex with her.

Misaki gulped. She had to run. She needs to hide. And worst, she shouldn't have sex with this jerk who dislikes using protection. The kids are downstairs and Aoi and Suzuna could arrive any minute now since they have plans to go swimming tomorrow. She tried to shrug out of her awkwardness and smiled at Takumi sweetly. "You know what? You're just hungry—"

Takumi nodded. "Yes. I'm really _starving _right now."

"Oh, God don't do this to me." she groaned, holding one hand up while the other went up to her forehead to whisk away the arrival of a headache. She has managed to live without _that _for an entire year and Usui Takumi is so not going to tear down the walls she built between herself and her physical needs. She already had the rule established: no sex. Hardening her resolve, she glared at Takumi. "I'm not going to have sex with you."

"Who says we're going to have sex?"

Misaki paused; she didn't know why she suddenly felt a strong pang of disappointment. "Oh, we aren't?"

"I never had sex with you before, don't I? What do you call that on your vocabulary? Ah, make love. We make love, Ayuzawa." Again, she was always Ayuzawa whenever he wanted something or he had _something _in his mind. But any sign of enthusiasm and mirth disappeared as soon as the smile got wipe off his sexy mouth and was replaced by something more dangerous than him. "Come here."

Misaki back away for a second, maintaining one hand up in the air. "Don't come any closer. I'll hit you, I swear."

"Your violence turns me on."

"I'm serious—kya!" she swiftly run to the corner when Takumi walked towards her, she jumped on the bed and hop down to the floor and faces Takumi again, holding up her hand in the air again. "I. Am. Serious." She hissed at Takumi, word by word.

But he seemed to not have minded the danger she presented. "Hmm… you're really planning to deny me tonight?"

"No—" furiously, she shakes her head. "Yes. The kids are downstairs, Takumi—"

"And they are safe in their cribs."

"And Aoi and Suzuna will come around any time sooner—"

"Not until their date is over." At that, Misaki paused. Takumi shrugged. "They called awhile ago to tell me that they might come around twelve." She watched him in horror as he risked a glance on the Kermit watch he still wears despite the fact that it doesn't really look nice to a man with such reputation. "So, we still have more or less four hours to screw around."

Misaki gasped. "Screw around?! You asshole!"

"I mean, make love—"

"That's not going to work on me anymore, you jackass!" she huffed, trying to look mad. "What did I say about the no sex rule? You ought to follow it!"

"I like breaking rules."

She rolled her eyes at that. He really likes shoving on her face how much of a jerk he was. "Whatever. I'm going downstairs to check on the kids and—" Misaki was fast as she rushed to the terrace when Takumi started approaching her again. She held up one hand. "What the hell do you want?"

"Are you going to kill me? It's been a year, Ayuzawa."

"Yeah, so?"

"You might live through it but I can't." he says with a shrug. "Your lack of sex drive and stiffness is really beginning to kill me. Do you really have what you call sex hormones?"

"Unlike you, I'm not a sex addict."

"Very funny."

"I don't mean it to be funny." She laughed when he glowered at her. "Hmm… this must be so hard for you. And now that you've said it, you're right, indeed. It's been a year since we had _that_."

Takumi snorted at her. "Very funny, Ayuzawa." He ruffled his hair and she _almost _gave in—almost. Misaki smiled before she walked towards him and run her fingers on his muscled shoulders down to his chest. Takumi glared at Misaki. "You're having fun with this, aren't you?"

"From time to time, it's nice torturing you sometimes." She runs her fingers to the exposed skin of his arm before gazing up at him again to grin. "So, about the no sex rule… what do you got to say about that?"

"I request to reconsider."

Misaki laughed. "Denied—hmmf!" she was still laughing when Takumi finally snap out of whatever restraint he was trying to hold in and crashed his lips against hers. She kissed him back, staggering back a bit due to the force and intensity of his kiss. Clearly—and obviously—he really was holding everything in. She could already imagine the torture she brought on him as soon as she announced that rule. His kiss carried the force of a storm and the only thing she could do is hold on to his shoulder because he was just so strong she could barely stand on her own two feet. She pushed him away carefully, making sure he wouldn't feel she was rejecting him, before she smiled. "No."

Takumi groaned. "You're really planning to kill me, aren't you?"

"Wait for another two more years."

"I'm long dead by then!" he says in disbelief.

But Misaki was far too amused to get scared by his outburst. "Were you?" And besides, it was so obvious she would give in by tonight since they still have a few more hours together. She just needed a few more provocation from him—since he was so good at that—and everybody knew she would end up giving what he wanted from her. And also, he looks like he was going to die if she still opposed him. Misaki grinned at Takumi, trying to tease him again. "Two years."

Takumi groaned loudly, collapsing on the bed as he sat down on the edge and ruffled his messy blonde hair. And for a moment, Misaki thought he looked really handsome and adorable. She never thought even for once that the person everybody calls the Sex God would actually be reduced into this kind of state. She laughed loudly and earned his glare.

"Not funny." He hissed.

She nodded. "Trust me, it was. You look really funny."

He frowned again and reaches out for his hand. "Come here." Misaki gasped when his pull came in rough and forceful and next thing she knew, she was already straddling him since both her legs were on either side of his waist as she sat on his lap. Takumi sighed. "So, still not changing your mind?" Her hands that were on his chest started shaking. She knew she was going to give in but she didn't know it would be this soon. Usui Takumi is, indeed, the King of Seduction. Almost three years of being his wife seemed to not have change the fact that she was still not used to his actions whenever he starts going physical with her. Takumi smirked, treading his fingers on her nape up to her scalp so he could angle her face towards him. "Are we still under the two year contract?"

At the mention of contract, Misaki snapped out of her trance and started laughing. "Everything is really just a contract to you, isn't it?"

"Not our marriage."

She nodded. "Not our marriage."

"Will you have sex with me already?"

She burst out laughing, knowing he was probably on the edge now since their position is quite provoking and his eyes is getting clouded and clouded every second. She lifted out two fingers again.

Takumi's forehead creased. "Peace?"

"Two years, stupid."

"Denied." And with just that, she gasped when he crashed his soft lips on hers again. she had to hold on to him because he suddenly stood and next thing she knew, she was being tossed on the bed and he was undoing the buttons of her clothes quick while kissing her senseless. Her cotton pajama top remained open and hanging over her shoulder as Takumi covered her body with his, putting all of his weight on her that all she could do is respond positively to him with the way his intensity is floating all over the room.

"Wait, wait, wait—" she laughed again as his lips trailed down to her neck, sucking the skin of her throat while his hands were warm and hard on her clothed legs. She laughed again. "You really wanted this, don't you?" she breathed deeply as his lips went lower and lower, his hands climbing from her legs to her hips and to every part of her body, caressing every exposed skin exposed for him to see and adore. "Oh, God… you're such an impossible guy." She whispered while chuckling darkly and when his lips occupied her lips again, she had no other options but to kiss him back.

She let out a startled pant when he grinded his hips against hers hard, his hands starting to pull off the waistband of her pajama bottoms and when he was finally successful on removing her bottoms, he tossed them on the floor and started rocking inside her.

"Wait—wait!" she pushed Takumi away, startled by his sudden aggressiveness as she pulled on the blanket and tried to cover herself. "Won't you slow down for a moment? You're really beginning to confuse me."

Takumi, his eyes dark with passion, glared at her in obvious confusion, too. "What do you want?"

"You're going too fast."

"I was actually planning to get slow and steady if you hadn't interrupted me."

Misaki laughed. "Sorry—" but she was engulfed by one of his kisses again but this time, it wasn't aggressive anymore. It was softer… more passionate and he was showing too much emotion that she was just getting carried away by everything. She reached out for the hem of his shirt, noticing that he was still fully dressed, before pulling it off and over his head and threw it to the floor. Her hands reached out now for flesh, touching every part of his exposed skin that was a lot paler than the ones usually exposed whenever he was out on the field working out. Since they were venturing on construction this time, he decided to be more hands-on on the field which requested exposition of his skin.

Her hands touched his chest—hard and muscled—and she swear she was still not used by all this, especially that it has been entirely a year ever since she had touch him again. Of course, it bothered her. It bothered her that she couldn't touch him anymore because she worried she might end up pregnant again. But she's been into birth control and pills and she had a good guess that there would be a low percentage rate now about her getting pregnant.

But still, she couldn't take the rest.

But she continued pining about him night and day. She continued staring at him with the same yearning and since she notice that not having sex—no, making love—with her doesn't seem to bother him, she decided to stay firm on her decision about the rule. And now that he had attack her like this all of a sudden, she started remembering all the emotions making love with this man she loves so much with all her life presented. His hands were equally skilled as he removed everything that needs to be removed and next thing she knew, they were a tangled chaos over the bed. He rolled over, placing her on top of him as he continued kissing her, pushing her off the edge of sanity and she almost laugh when he started reaching out for something on the table.

Basically, Takumi was already out of his mind. He's been pretty crazy about her and he didn't know he actually had the strength to control himself when she was already his wife and everything. But Misaki's been pretty adamant about not having sex with him so he decided to comply with her rules even though the first time he heard it, he nearly laughed at her absurdity.

Until he realized she was dead serious and the only thing he could do on those long and sleepless nights—every damn night—was stare at the sexy figure of her back and resist the strong urge of pulling her to him and making love with her until she could barely stand the next day.

And he couldn't believe it happened again after another year—and he couldn't believe that the emotion he had for her was stronger than before; as though it would only get stronger in the passing of time. When he went to England, he thought about all things carefully. He thought the feelings were only stronger now because he was still attached to her but as soon as the time passes, the feelings would gradually disappear. But that isn't what's happening with Ayuzawa Misaki. Because the more he stays with her, the more his feelings for her get ridiculously stronger and stronger.

And all the more he just knew he wouldn't allow her to suddenly leave his side—not like she would do that in the first place.

But that wasn't the worst part.

Because now that he had have her again, the more his feelings for him ricocheted on the four corners of their room and the more he would want to do all these with her again.

Misaki paused for a moment when she felt Takumi's movements slowed down in a way it was unknown him for—since she knew his record with women and she knew he like taking them fast—before she met his clouded green eyes. Her heart bloated for whatever reasons when he smiled at her and kissed her deeply on the lips before pressing his forehead against hers. "I guess…" he breathed out. "—all my life, I would only end up _making love _with you. I really can't be rough with you, after all."

And that just set her heart into fire because she was so in love with him and whenever he'd utter those words to her, her heart wouldn't just stop beating and all the more would she end up falling deeply to him. She forced a throaty laugh and punches him on the chest. "Jerk."

And just like that, their connection was formed again.

.

Suzuna inserted the key into the keyhole and pushed the glass door open, looking around the empty living room when she heard soft giggles coming from the kitchen. Swiftly, she walked in, no longer bothering to announced her arrival—and Aoi's as well—as she throw off her shoes somewhere and placed the groceries on the center table and tiptoed towards the kitchen in time to see Takumi wearing nothing but his white cotton pants and Misaki covered in nothing but what seemed to be _his _huge polo shirt. They were both carrying the twins and she almost smiled at how beautiful the picture was because finally, her sister was happy and she was happily living with this complicated man that was her husband along with their twins who was still energetically awake despite the fact that it was already past one.

When she heard Aoi's noisy arrival, she decided to reveal herself—momentarily startling Takumi—and nodded at the two. To her eyes, Takumi looked absolutely refreshed, as though life was finally breathed back to him. "Yo," she greeted the couple, waving at Takuma who beamed at the sight of her, leaning over the arms of his father and trying to hold her with his tiny hands. She walked towards Takumi and got his monster son before eyeing the two. "—had a great night?"

And to Suzuna's embarrassment, Misaki suddenly blushed. Immediately, she knew what was going on. She decided not to push through the subject and played with Takuma instead.

She rolled her eyes when Aoi came running from across the room to them to kiss Misaki on the cheek. "Evening! We came to play house—"

"SSH!" Takumi hissed since he was just so loud. He rolled his green eyes when Aoi started laughing. "Crazy idiot."

But he looked obviously happy, that was a fact. And she knew—she just knew—that he was so different now than he was before his extravagant confession to her sister. She ignored the sticky gazes of Takumi to her sister and Misaki's poor attempt of evading his blunt gazes and finally she turned her back on them and carried Takuma with her to the living room.

_Well, at least they are happy._

.

**Andy**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: **And because everybody seemed to be dying to read more about this couple, here's our SuzOi—er, Suzuna and Aoi, I mean. I had to do a lot of studying about their personalities since it's a bit complex and varying and Suzuna seemed to be the type to not give in easily to some guy's charms. And Aoi's attitude seemed a bit more flirty and gayish here so I have a little difficulty portraying them. So, I decided to come out with whatever and just throw in what comes into my mind. And yes, Suzuna is, indeed, only nineteen here while Aoi is twenty three—recently turned twenty four. They are five years apart.

Don't asked anymore. I really have this thing about age gaps. :D

**Dedication: **To each and every readers and reviewers of Fateful because you played a big part in, too, contributing more on the success of my first _real _thirty chaptered story. :D. I wish to see more of you in Sherlock Holmes.

**Clue#1: **Seika (All Boys School) - **Sherlock Holmes**

Okay… let's go!

**Time Check: **This was **three years **after Misaki and Takumi's reconciliation. Suzuna is twenty two while Aoi is twenty seven—I know, he's old now.

**Warning: **Explicit mature content—haha. It's up to you whether you wanted to believe I've written something like this.

**Fateful**

**-;-**

"I'd always be like this, Aoi. I don't fall in love easily."  
"Who says about falling in love immediately? What happened now about trying?"

-;-

_Like the morning sun your eyes will follow me. _

-;-

**Thirty Two:**

"…you need to put more mind into the case and make sure you meet the expectations of your clients. Candidly, Ms. Ayuzawa, I find you exceptionally promising with your implausible status and inimitable way of handling business matters. You treat practice cases as though they were real and you had such vigilant eyes that could immediately conjecture the right from the wrong. You are exceptional, Ms. Ayuzawa, keep up the work and I could promise you that a lot of good schools would instantaneously take you for apprenticeship and you wouldn't have any quandary with finding a firm that would suit your tastes. I mean with your family background, I'm pretty certain Mr. and Mrs. Usui expects a lot from you. We have recommendations, too, and we would be more than willing to recommend you to the finest schools in Japan and if you prove yourself more, you might get transferred to International Universities in the U.S. I'm sure your sister would be proud of you knowing that—"

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Swiftly, I squeezed the phone against my thighs to make sure the noise of the annoying call wouldn't come out louder than necessary. But I know that the professor had notice—and heard—the obnoxious ringing of my phone because he had suddenly stop talking and he scrutinized me with obvious enthusiasm. I was already under the impression that either he was just really overenthusiastic to future lawyers like me or he was just a huge pervert. But with eyes as keen and sharp as mine—that might even rival that of my brother-in-law—I'm pretty certain he was a pervert.

And now that I mention, he's been holding my hand for some time now. I guess I should thank whoever it was that was calling me because now I have the excuse to pull my hands back before I ended up punching him. The recommendation was a good chance for me to get out of the Usui and Walker shadows. I couldn't really risk losing that now. Of course, with the influence of the family my sister married into, recommendations wouldn't be a problem for me. I mean, Gerard had just asked me a few days ago to head to the University of Cambridge to continue the programs I wanted to take. He said something about _free expenses and lodgings _and as soon as Misaki and I's eyes met, I knew he was about to do something again that he thinks is cool.

From across the table, Takumi had shaken his head and resumed feeding Takuma with that gooey looking porridge he seemed to have taken a ridiculous liking to.

I silenced my phone—meaning, I turned it off—as soon as I saw the name registering and returns to the Dean before me. "I'm sorry."

"Was it your sister?"

"No." Since he was a lawyer, too, I presumed he had understood the meaning behind my words because I never like speaking about my influential family with anybody—strangers, to be specific. And so, the question about my caller was over before I could even blink my eyes again and he proceeded with the discussion about my recommendation to the International Law University in Boston. It was a very promising offer and I need not think twice about it because I needed to get away from this place and I have to stay away from Gerard Walker's always curious scrutiny ever since he had started believing I'd be married into the family.

God knows I would never do the same thing my idiot sister did. She was happy with Takumi-nii but I know marriage would never become me and I might end up killing Gerard once he starts spouting his _influence _on my face again.

The Dean and I shook hands and he told me that the recommendation would finish processing as soon as my sixth year is over and as long as my grades were fairly acceptable. I had to pull my hand back earlier and forceful than necessary because he looked like he wouldn't let go of it anymore—and I never really like old men groping me shamelessly like that—before I lowered my head in respect and got out of the room.

My dreams were pretty impossible to reach had Misaki not married Takumi and even though I was able to study because of their financial help, I never really felt good about it. I wanted to strive hard on my own and reach my dreams using my own strength. I never really like accepting help from others—except Misaki's—that's why I was firm on getting that recommendation so I could finally get out of this place and do something productive… like my sister and _that man_.

I walked out of the Dean's Office in silence, ignoring people who were looking my way, recognizing me because I was the sister of that person, and got my bag by the counter that was required to be left behind for safety reasons. As for why they thought of that way is already something beyond my recognition. I could care less about anything as long as it meant reaching my dreams and proving something. I couldn't just be Ayuzawa Suzuna. I know I had to do something to reach the same level he was at—even though he was much of an idiot sometimes.

When I was out of the Law Branch building, I walked towards the direction of my Dormitory when I notice this huge Black Jeep Commander parked on somewhere near the entrance to the forest which students are not allowed to enter unless it was an initiation to the University's sorority. When I first came here, I find out that the fraternity is only for really influential people. I was ignored for an entire two years but as soon as Misaki's popularity rocketed higher, I was surprise when three invitations were sent to me which I flat out refused. I was never really one to enjoy physical torture and I kind of hated the sight of whips and bars and paddles so, I refused every single invitation given to me which, I was pretty certain, enrage the sorority lords and ladies.

But again, I could care less about anything. I was up for something more productive than joining fraternities. And besides, those members are nothing but school bastards who uses the influence of their families to get to some higher place that they don't deserve. And I never really like people like that. I like guys who strive to overcome their mediocrity and excel on things with the use of their own strength and influence.

Such as _that_ guy.

I tried to maintain a cool and stoic expression as soon as Aoi Walker Hyoudo jumped off his Jeep—which made nearby females snap their heads on his direction—and started walking towards me. Both his hair and eyes had that foreign flair in them and I wouldn't deny the fact that he, indeed, look more English than Japanese. I've respected him a lot because he had picked Misaki and I from the dumpsters and not even for once had I ever thought we would turn out like… _this._

"Ayuzawa." He says in acknowledgement as soon as he was finally standing right in front of me.

I nodded. "Hyoudo." We stared at each other for a couple minutes more until a small cheeky grin appeared on his lips while he looked away and runs a hand through his messy nearly blue locks. I rolled my eyes. I know the bastard was trying to be cute on me again. Thank God it wasn't working anymore. More or less, I would probably end up punching him on the face if he continued that running-a-hand-through-his-hair kind of gesture. "What are you doing here?"

Aoi snorted at me and _runs a hand through his hair again. _"Don't I have the right to come here and see you?"

"You don't. And God knows you weren't supposed to be here. You're supposed to be in Africa—you know, picturing elephants since you're a hobo." A damn explorer and vet. I thought he was a Photography graduate. I didn't know he had a license in Veterinary, too. Damn prick. If Misaki says he had a doctor's license, too, I might end up putting my foot inside my mouth forever.

"Let's just say I came back because I missed you."

"I_ missed _you, too." I deadpanned, and started walking towards the dorm again. "Goodbye, Aoi."

"Won't you go out with me tonight?"

I paused; he had never asked me that way before. Turning back to him, I frowned. "I don't like that tone." I told him straightforwardly because, with all honesty, that kind of tone spells trouble. And I don't want trouble from him. He's older than me by five years so he should be more responsible. But no, seems like I have more brain than he does because he rarely uses his. And I've always hated him for that kind of attitude. "What are you up to, Aoi?"

Aoi, to my chagrin, suddenly laughed before he placed one hand over his chest and staggered back dramatically. "Your mistrust in me hurts, darling."

My eyes narrowed. "I'm going to kick you."

"I know. But you wouldn't do that."

"I'm done with your flirting, Aoi." That and I swiftly turned my back on him again and started walking back to my dorm but he was faster than I am and he had immediately fell into the spot next to me and walked closely. "Go back to Africa."

"You don't mean that."

I paused upon hearing that tone of his voice again and realizing I had stepped into the line I shouldn't have stepped on; I face him again and exhaled. "What do you want, Aoi?" I asked him again. I quirked an eyebrow at him, trying to make it look like I was willing to listen even if what I wanted right now is walk out on him because he was really annoying the hell out of me. "You went to Africa and only had the presence of mind to inform me about it three days after you left—not like I care about that—and now you suddenly returned to say you wanted to go out with me? Are you kidding me?"

"You know how I feel for you, didn't you?"

And once again, ladies and gentlemen, that was another way to make me froze. I stared at him for another second again, contemplating whether I should stay and listen to what he has to say or punch him first before I walked away. He just stared at me, probably gauging my reaction, and when I exhaled, he seemed to have exhaled, too. I tense out of my awkward stance and tried to look casual as I shifted my weight on my other foot. Talking with Aoi 'you know how I feel for you' Hyoudo is really starting to grate on my last nerves. "Okay. Tell me what you want."

"I want one date from you."

I rolled my eyes. "I thought we're over?"

"Is there an us?"

Once again, I thought of punching him on the face again because his bluntness is too over the top sometimes. He wasn't really particularly choosy on who he would be frank with. But well, I guess that's what I like about him. "I'm leaving—"

Aoi groaned and walked after me again. And I was thankful he didn't stop me by holding my elbow because I might end up back dropping him—yeah, I was trained for Krav Maga, too. "That was rude—"

"Good thing you know. Request denied. Go away."

"Hey, hey, don't you go lawyer on me. Who was it that said again she's breaking up with me?"

_Argh! _I decided to walk swiftly to avoid him but before I could even as much as step towards the entrance of my dorm, he maneuvered me and started dragging m back to where few people could see us. He released me, knowing I would probably end up punching him since we tend to go violent sometimes, and walked a few more steps forward. It was a chance to run away and hide from him but my feet doesn't want to budge back to the dorm and instead, I started following Aoi.

He stopped on his tracks and faced me again, his blue-black hair being blown by the wind. And for a moment, my mind went blank and I had this strong urge to throw myself on him because after all, I, indeed, missed him. But I fought against the strong urge and remained on my spot.

He started rocking on the balls of his feet. "Don't you think it's time we settle this?"

"Are you breaking up with me?" when he stared me at with that obviously astonished eyes of his, I cursed myself for letting that huge mistake slip out of my tongue. God knows we never really had neither proper nor normal relationship. And I was already under the impression that we were two simply confused people who doesn't really know what to do with their lives because we have so much free time. And besides, we started bonding during Chiyo's gala so, I guess, if that didn't happen, we would never be this confused.

And I was never one to get confused. I like Aoi and I know he likes me back but I don't think now's the time to settle things. Because from the looks of it, we had a very long way to go before things get normal between us.

And I'm not sure either if it was a good thing or not.

I sighed. "Right. Sorry. I forgot we never had a relationship in the first place. So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Don't talk to me as if I am a client instead of being your boyfriend."

I groaned, he really was the most confusing and _irritating _person I've ever encountered my entire life. First he never told me he would be gone off to some savage whatever in Africa and then he comes back and wants a date from me when we weren't supposed to be seeing each other now. And of course, he keeps on insisting we don't have a relationship before spitting on my face that he was, actually, my boyfriend.

I decided to collapse on the nearby bench. "You're beginning to annoy me with your very often change of hearts, Aoi. You are my boyfriend, then you're not my boyfriend. We're friends and then we're not. We don't have a relationship and next thing I know, you were my boyfriend again. Congratulations, you've successfully place us in a loop. I don't have any expectations from you anymore."

"Well what did you really want from me in the first place?'

I glared at him. "I don't know. Maybe it was because you're so irritatingly confusing that I've forgotten already what I wanted from you." he glared back at me, and I had to play stoic again. "Well, at least I'm not speaking with you as though you're my client, right? Your call."

"I ask you for a date and this is what you answer me."

"I thought you said there weren't any _us_?"

"I never told you we couldn't try again."

"Oh, so there really was an us back then?" I laughed sardonically, and how he never found that funny is _way_ beyond my knowledge. I nearly forgot Aoi's as uptight as his English brother. But I knew better than voiced that out because being compared to Gerard is something that swiftly puts him off. And the last thing I want is for him to walk out on me when I should be the one _walking out _on him and matters between us are messy again. And I never really like Misaki butting in to our business and telling me Aoi's not getting any younger and it might be better if we start going steady now.

I never like going steady because I might regret that in the end. And what's worst is if we get serious—Aoi and I, I mean—and things end badly, it would _hurt. _And besides, I'm barely twenty two. Nobody talks about marriage at twenty two.

And I'm not sure _again_ whether fearing this is a good thing or not.

I decided to stop laughing and faces him again, my face void with any emotions. "What are we going to achieve in this, Aoi? If I agree on this date, and we achieve nothing, you just wasted your time and you just wasted my time and then we go back to basics again—we go back to square one. And square one is messy and confusing, Aoi. It's mayhem. I thought you already accepted the fact that _this _would lead us nowhere. You told that to me months ago."

"Months ago you were suggesting a breakup." He snapped back, and I knew I made him angry again. "And I was pretty irritated that I ended up saying all that." he still look pissed and I had to stay seated on the bench because things would get bloody if we started yelling at each other now. We get physical at times but well, that's normal, right? And it wasn't like Aoi is hitting me back.

And I don't know if it was a good thing or not again.

"We're always irritated when we'd meet up—and even if we don't because our schedules clash—we barely talk with each other. Where would that lead us? I don't even know if the word serious relationship is present in your dictionary."

"You're the only person I get this _seriously _worked up with."

"Seriously worked up and getting serious with me has a vast difference, Aoi. Connotatively—"

"You're doing it again."

My forehead creased. "What is it now?"

"Talking with me like I'm your client."

"Well, you talk with me as if I was the most absurd women out there, do you not?" I challenged, because I know he thought of me that way. He was just too kind—or not—to say it to my face. But then again, he had said plentiful of cruel things before. Saying that wouldn't make any difference. I exhaled when he glared at me. "Seriously, why are we fighting again, Aoi? We haven't seen each other for two months and now that we do, we're fighting again. Tell me how this wouldn't be any different if we get back together again."

He shrugged, and I thought I wanted to punch him for his lack of response.

Standing, I got my bag from the ground and slung it over my shoulders. "Whatever. It's no use speaking with you like this. Go back to Africa, Aoi—"

"Well, what if I said let's start living together now? How would you respond to that? And please don't go lawyer on me again because I swear, Suzuna, I would really walk away."

I paused, and blood immediately colored my cheeks as I spun to face him, astonishment was coloring my face. "W-W-What…?!" I spluttered, startled by what he said. "Live together?!"

"Give me a more productive response, Suzuna."

"What the hell did you say?!" I was near to hyperventilating because, seriously—as in _seriously—_I never heard Aoi talked this seriously with me before. What the hell happened to him in Africa?! "Are you possessed or something?! Are you crazy?! You want to live with me?!"

He paused for a moment as though he was thinking about what he said and for some unknown reasons, my heart sunk because he might suddenly take it back. Okay! I was seriously reconsidering that but! But if he suddenly starts kidding about something as serious like this, I would really, really punch him on the spot where the sun don't shine. And I would mean it.

When he stared back at me again, my heart was thumping hard on my chest. "First off, I said, what if I asked you to live with me now?—like your sister and my brother. Second, I'm not possessed or anything—I don't believe in that—third, I'm not crazy although I know that you know that I'm, indeed, in some ridiculous way, crazy about you and lastly yes, I wanted to live with you."

I probably look like a fish now because I never expected him to say something like this and I've never been so caught off guard my entire life. Well, maybe I was, but not like this. Not like this. And this jerk really knows how to push my buttons. "I'm gonna kick you."

He rolled his eyes at that. "When would you take me seriously?"

"When you starts getting serious!" I yelled and turns my back on him again. "I can't believe you could kid on something like this. I might not be considering marriage right now but I know I would end up getting married one day! God, you're such a dumbass—"

"Well, what if I proposed right now? Would you still treat everything like a joke?" I paused on my plan of walking out and slowly face him again. He looked thoroughly pissed, and I wouldn't deny that this really was a bad timing for a proposal because we were in the middle of another huge fight. "That's the problem with you, Suzuna. You never take me seriously. Just because my reputation is as bad as Takumi back then—"

"And now!"

"And now!" he yelled back. "That doesn't mean I won't get serious, too, with the woman I like. If I said that I wanted to get married now, that I'd take you to Vegas right now so we could get married because I wanted to start living with you, would you finally take me seriously?"

I was silent again, unable to say anything because he look really mad and I don't really have anything to say as of the moment. Well, I just got proposed to by the man I like… how do you think I would react to that?

He arched an eyebrow at me, muscled and unevenly tanned arms crossed over his chest, an annoying sign that he was impatiently waiting for my response. "Well? What?"

It wasn't that hard anymore to give out an answer. "Blow me." I mumbled while looking away.

He laughed at that, and this time, his voice sounded softer… more emotional. I was glaring at him when he started walking towards me before he pulled out something from the pocket of his coat and grabbed my hands.

Instinctively, I balled my hand. "What the hell are you doing?" I hissed.

"Hey, don't punch me. Did you honestly think I would come here unprepared?" I glowered at him and he simply laugh and as he unrolled my hand, he held out one finger and shove the ring on my ring finger. It was a simple gold band with three diamonds embedded on it. "If you lost that, I'd kill you."

I had to roll my eyes. "The ring seemed to have more value for you than I am."

"So, do we have a date later?"

I sighed. "Do I have a choice?"

"I'm cooking dinner."

"I'll bring soda."

Aoi laughed at that. I punched him on the chest but he swiftly caught my hand—since I was using the hand with the ring—and swiftly interlocks our finger. He grinned at me. "You have the key, right? You still have the key to my new house, right?"

"I want a room of my own."

Aoi paused before he started laughing. "Well, we'll talk about that tonight."

.

Misaki was frantic when I informed him Aoi was back in the country again. And it turned out that his sudden disappearance caused a stir in Africa because everybody thought he's gone missing or something during the safari ride. She insisted talking with him but since he never answers his cell—or even his private line—she told me she would eventually corner the little shit one day and I lost the chance of telling him about my plan.

Of course, I know she would get mad because I haven't finished college yet but well, knowing her, the anger wouldn't probably last for a longer period of time because she likes Aoi for me. And besides, she's been one to tell me to go steady with him already since he wasn't getting any younger. So maybe, if I used the right reasons, she would agree to our wedding. I groaned at that. _Gah! I'm getting married! _ And here I thought I would never marry into that family. And Gerard! Gerard would certainly pull strings again to make sure I be sent in prestigious schools.

Ah, damn.

As soon as our conversation is over, I prepared for my schedule for the night. Misaki never knew that Aoi had an apartment somewhere near my dorm—more like he had purchased the entire building!—because he doesn't really like me commuting back to Tokyo. And so, after numerous heated fights after he bought the entire building, I allowed him to live in that place and sometimes, when he was out of town—or country—I would end up staying over his place so I could keep it clean and neat.

I never really like playing the role of a nanny but when your boyfriend—now, fiancée, ugh!—is a damned hobo, you would have no other choices but to make sure his place remains presentable so that when he returns, he would have a nice place to rest. And I never really like it whenever he has to stay on hotels. It's a waste of money and even if he had a lot of money to waste, I'd rather he donate it to charity than spend it on luxurious inns.

And besides, it wasn't like he hasn't stayed in my dorm before—but of course, that was beyond Misaki's knowledge. I'm pretty certain if she finds that out, hell would break loose.

I put on some of my most casual clothes for the winter before I got the keys to Aoi's pad and got out of my dorm. It was already the beginning of the winter vacation, thus, there weren't many students that are already staying in the building. I walked towards the bus stop and lucky enough, I was just right on time for the service vehicle and headed off straight to the usually deserted building. However Aoi was able to live in this creepy building all by himself is already way, way, beyond my knowledge.

Suddenly, the ring on my finger questionably weighed heavier than necessary.

I didn't knocked anymore as I inserted the key into the keyhole and pushed the door open just in time to see Aoi getting out of the bathroom wearing nothing but his pants. I gasped, startled by his appearance and automatically, shut the door closed before I could do anything stupid—and reckless!

I stayed there for a moment, my hands on my mouth. _Wow! Wow! I've never seen him half-naked that close before! _I shake my head furiously. It wasn't like this was the first time I've seen him topless before! And besides, I've already seen him in his boxers… so why act this anxious now—"Kya!" I let out a startled shriek when the door bolted open—and I was leaning against it—and started falling down the ground since I lost my balance. But to my surprise, Aoi appeared out of nowhere—still topless and his hair dripping wet!—and caught me just in time I hit the ground.

He quirked an eyebrow at me. "What are you standing there in the dark for, you pervert?"

"I am not a pervert!" I screamed at him as I struggled to break free. He let me loose while I dashed inside his pad and made myself comfortable on the couch even if I was beginning to worry about _some things._ He rolled his eyes, kicking the door closed and the sound it produced sounded like a death toll to my ears. "Aren't you cold wearing only that? It's friggin' freezing!"

Aoi shrugged. "Why? Bothered?"

"Hah! You wish!"

He laughed at that, leaning forward to kiss the top of my head—which startled me—before he winked. "I really do. Anyway, I've prepared dinner. But you know me. I'm not much of a good cook so I ended up with nothing but noodles."

"I'll eat whatever you cook."

Aoi paused for a moment, before he laughed again. "You're getting good at this. Are you trying to seduce me? You're unusually vocal today."

"Pervert." I muttered and watched him as he started putting up piles of bowls on the center table. He sat in front of me on the floor while I occupied the couch. I could already picture us as a nice family. At the thought of children and how they were done, I swiftly shake my head and set aside disturbing thoughts, focusing mainly on dinner because my mind is beginning to play tricks with me again. "By the way, Misaki already knew you're back."

"She what?!" he gasped, dropping his bowl back to the table in obvious surprise. "How?"

"She asked me. I can't lie to my sister."

He rolled his eyes at that. "You and your damn loyalty." He muttered and continued eating again. I merely shrugged since it wasn't technically my fault that Misaki wanted to know his whereabouts. We started talking about trivial stuff but the awkwardness was getting heavier and heavier that when I can't take everything anymore, I decided to go to the main point.

"So?" I began.

He quirked an eyebrow at me. "So?"

"So what? What comes in after this, Aoi?" I dared ask. "You know me. I don't settle for chances. I need assurance."

"I never make promises I can't keep."

"Well, you had a lot of promises you've broken before."

"I never break any promises that has you in it." He smiled at me. "As you can see, we're still together." And once again, the thought of punching him emerged into my system. He could really be such a cruel bastard sometimes. When I continued staring at him, Aoi exhaled. He abandoned his spot—and since the bowls are already washed and the only thing left to do is talk with each other—he suddenly occupied the spot next to me and squirmed closer before he lay down on my lap.

My forehead creased. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? I was trying to flirt with you."

"You're good at that." I answered and lean back on the backrest of the couch. "I don't need your flirting, Aoi. I need your reassurance. What if this doesn't work out? I'd always be like this, Aoi. I don't fall in love easily."

"Who said something about falling in love immediately? What happened now to trying?" he locked his eyes on me, and I was instantly locked and trapped inside them. I knew that wherever I go, I would never be able to escape him. He was just so… he was just too… he would definitely stuck in my head so much sleeping wouldn't even be possible. "I don't know how to reassure you, Suzu, and I'd probably end up going away every time I find something interesting out there and again, I might end up not telling these to you beforehand. But I wanted to try—that's the least thing I could do now. I wanted to try _us_ because I don't want to wake up one day regretting that I left without trying us."

As soon as he was done saying that, because I was too overwhelmed to say anything, I ended up punching his chest again. And to make things lighter, I decided to suggest something… _reckless. _"You know what? Why don't we celebrate?"

His forehead creased. "Celebrate what?"

"So cruel, Aoi. We just got engaged, didn't we? This calls for a nightcap."

"Oh no," I was alarmed when he suddenly bolted up right. "—no! We're not drinking! Your sister would kill me!"

"Pssh!" I shove him out of the way and walked towards the kitchen, yanking the door of his fridge open and pulled out four cans of beer before I swiftly opened one. Instantly, I held up one hand when he tried stealing the cans from me. "Stay where you are or I'd spill this on you." I threatened, setting aside the cans and swiftly chugging in the drink before I grinned at him. "See? So easy. You act like a virgin, Aoi."

Aoi rolled his eyes at that. "Is this what happens to you when you had alcohol in your system?"

"I'm not even drunk. Come on." I opened another can again and handed it to him before forcing him to drink in. "Go on. It isn't like Misaki's going to find out."

He rolled his eyes, but drinks in anyway and since he wasn't on his guard, I walked towards him and pushed the can further, forcing him to drink more that some of the contents were almost spilling on the corners of his mouth. I laughed at that, and I didn't know what hit me because I suddenly leaned forward him and licked off the traces of beer from the sides of his lips.

He paused at that and I froze as well—mentally hitting myself for what I've just boldly done—because Aoi and I, despite being in a few years long relationship, had never really went as far as holding each other's hands while walking. We've shared a few kisses before. But they were nothing more than innocent kisses—smacks—since I was still young and Aoi didn't really welcome anything too physical.

I back away, startled, before I cleared my throat to clear away awkward. "Er… sorry. Haha. Forget that I've done that. You know what? Let's just drink. I'm going off ahead. Bring the beers with you."

He followed after me, carrying the drinks before he returned on his previous spot on the floor and started drinking. He looked pretty bothered. Well, I was pretty bothered, too, but I didn't let that get into my nerves. Right now, we should be celebrating because we recently got engaged. Stupid Aoi for allowing my actions to get into his nerves.

After a moment of silence, I decided to grab the throw pillow on his couch and throw it right straight on his face. "What the hell's wrong with you?!"

He jumped at that. "What the—what did I do now?!" he snapped back at me, catching the pillow and throw it right back on my face. And because I did not expect that, the contents of the beer I was holding spilled down my clothes. Aoi gasped. "Crap—I'm sorry!"

"Arr, now you've done it!" and without thinking, I jumped towards him and started punching him on the chest. "Didn't you know that this top is a gift from my friend?! I like this a lot!"

"Hey—stop! And who the hell is that friend you're talking about?! I swear if I caught you philandering with some bastard—"

"Hah! Don't put me on the same level as you are!" I returned to my seat, grabbing a napkin and started drying the part that was soaked since it was going to leave a stain and the last thing I wanted is for this jerk to see the marks of my bra. He was still glaring at me as he chugged on his drink, finishing three bottles swiftly while I could barely enjoy my second bottle. Who would have ever though that beer tasted this stale and nasty? I stared down at my drink, frowning. "Is this expired already? I've never tasted this kind of beer before."

"It's from England. Gerard's favorite."

I snorted. "Ah. You're shadowy brother."

He laughed at that. "It's personal made. He had someone making this beer for him ever since he was younger. That guy's family has been in the family ever since the time before Patricia." He shrugged again, and continued drinking. "If you don't like it, I've got some soda on the fridge."

"Yeah. I should take that." but I decided to finish the contents of my can first since Misaki hated it when I'm wasting food—or drink; since she was a heavy drinker—before I stand. But the effect of the beer seemed to have taken the best of me because next thing I know, I was already falling down the floor… and towards Aoi. "Oof!" I blurted out inelegantly as we crashed down the floor together with me on top of him.

"Fuuuuuck." He hissed as he groaned under his breath. I notice he was massaging his head. "Didn't know you were this fucking heavy."

I punched him on the chest, but quickly apologized since he started wincing again. "Saree! Saree!" I blabbed, and what should be pronounced as 'so-rry' came out wrong since the beer was affecting even my speech. "Um reeeeally saree!" I repeated while seated on him. "Iz your fol!" I hissed at him. "You neva told me that beeeer iz strung!"

To my annoyance, he started laughing at me. "You're starting to speak like a gangster." He propped up on his elbow before meeting my eyes again, and for a moment, all effects of drunkenness disappeared as soon as our eyes met. "Are you drunk?"

"W-W-Who'z da-rank?!" I sputtered nervously and tried to get off him but my back hit the table and all the more I end up crashing against him. I winced. "O-Owch!"

"Hey… careful." His huge hand appeared on my back as he started caressing that part of my back I hit and damn, I could almost feel myself heat up ridiculously as soon as he started touching me. I gulped. When he stopped massaging me, he drop his hand on the floor—propping up on his elbow—and stares at me again. "So, what's with the licking awhile ago? Are you trying to seduce me?"

I blushed. "N-Nr… No."

"No? Doesn't look that way to me." another shrug. "Are you drunk?"

"N-No! Why do you keep asking that?!" thank God my speech has finally returned to normal!

"Because we could pass all these to intoxication if something were to happen." I blushed again, and the thought of Aoi Hyoudo on top of me while doing magic on me instantly ignited some kind of primal fire within me. And I was almost tempted to cross that line and kissed him myself.

I looked away, trying to still contain some self pride. "You… you talk as if you're not a virgin."

"I am not a virgin. I lost that a long time ago—"

"Shameless!" I screamed at him but was instantly silenced when he clamped my mouth shut with his hand. I glowered at him, leaning away from his huge warm hand. "W-Well, don't put me on the same level as you are!"

"Haaaa… by saying that, I'm really beginning to think you're trying to seduce me." I winced when he flicked me on the forehead and started sitting properly, his back on the wall while I was still on his lap. "So, what happens now?"

"I… I don't know! You tell me!"

"Stop shouting." He muttered while ruffling his hair and I swear he looked damn hot doing that. "You're going to bust my eardrums." I frowned at him and tried to stand but to my surprise, the world started spinning and I was back to his lap again. Aoi laughed. "Yes, I win. You're drunk."

"Hardly drunk, I was dizzy." I glared pointedly at him. "What about you? Are you drunk?"

"No. I still know what's happening."

I tried to come out casual as I said, "Well then, nothing would happen after all. You're not drunk and I am simply dizzy and—"

"Well, what if I told you that I wanted to have sex with you tonight?"

That… that question made me blushed furiously and automatically, my fist came connecting with his jaw. He cursed, and when I notice that the part I hit started to bruise, guilt started eating through me. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that—well, it was your fault! Stop asking such questions!"

"You don't have to hit me that hard!"

"Then don't ask me that again!" I screamed back again as I forced myself up, but the world was still spinning and I have to support myself by the wall. But since the wall felt squiggly, I ended up crashing back to Aoi. He frowned at me. I frowned back at him. But since the question already stuck, I decided to push my luck. "Well, what if I ask you to have… s-s-s—that with me?"

Aoi rolled his eyes. "Please, I have no plans of ruining a virgin."

"I'm going to kill you."

"I won't have sex with you. Not when you're still in school, not when we're still not married and definitely not when your dear sister is breathing against my neck."

"So, you're going to reject me tonight?"

"Ayuzawa Suzuna, are you drunk?" he stared at me again, probably wondering if this was alcohol talking before he grinned. "Are you drunk? Do you want to get some sleep?"

"I'm going home." And even if the world is still spinning, I tried my best to stand and balance myself on both feet. When the floor stopped spinning, I shake my head and tried to clear my vision.

"I'll drive you—"

"Don't bother. I don't want to see you tonight."

"Okay. What did I do now?" I ignored him, searching for my coat bit when I failed to see it, I decided to abandon it all and grabbed my bag and staggered towards the door. But I still haven't taken two steps when I felt someone spin me around and next thing I know, I was facing Aoi again. "What's wrong—" he paused. "Why are you crying?"

"I am not crying!" I wailed, although I was certain I look pretty ridiculous now since tears started spilling in my eyes and before I could even know it, I was already_ crying. _I glared at him. "What?! I need to go home!"

"Not until you tell me the reason for this sudden crying." He grabbed both my shoulders, although I could sense that he was far more amused than confused. "Why are you crying?"

Blind idiot. "None of your business."

"Well, what kind of boyfriend am I if I can't even know why my girlfriend is crying?"

I contemplated whether I should head butt him but that doesn't seem like a good idea when I was still dizzy and feeling slightly drunk. "I'm going home. You don't need to drive me."

"Is this about me rejecting you?"

I blushed at that. "I-I-It's not!"

"It is, isn't it?" to my annoyance, he started laughing again. "God, I can't believe you're crying over something like that. Look, I said that because a time might come and we realized we're not for each other and you might end up regretting that I was the first person in your life you do that with." He smiled at me. "I don't want you to regret something like that."

"Dumb idiot." I hissed under my breath, still crying rivers. "This would be the last time I'd ask you this!"

And all the more had he laughed and to my surprise, he suddenly pulled me to him and crushed me against his chest. "Stupid woman. You are such a woman—driven by your hormones."

I glared at him. "I am a woman!" I hissed irritably. "Let go now because I'm going home and I'm still mad at you—mmf!" my eyes rounded though when Aoi finally decided to clamp my mouth shut with his and next thing I knew, I was already pressed against the wall and him and he was kissing me roughly. I was unresponsive at first, since I don't know how to kiss, but when his lips moved suddenly slow, urging me to respond, I started imitating what he was doing. He groaned against my lips—and damn, I was instantly turned on—and his hand got my bag from me and throws it off somewhere. His fingers knotted in my hair and I did whatever instinct was telling me to do and throw my arms over his nape, pulling him closer, feeling every hard-earned muscle of his body as he crushed me against the wall.

This was new because we were never this intimately close before and I had to mind my actions because the bastard might only be playing with me and once I get too carried away, he might suddenly pull away from me.

And when he did, I nearly cried. "Relax. You're so stiff."

"S-Shut up!"

"Aah, Suzu, why do you do this to me?" but before I could as much as respond, his lips were on mine again and I was being dragged away from the wall and to the couch. We staggered towards the damn seat—more like I staggered because I suddenly couldn't feel my feet—and I gasped when I felt his hands went under my shirt. He started caressing my skin while kissing me and all I could do is kiss him back as my own hands explored Aoi's body I was never really familiar with. I mapped out the wide expanse of his chest, sighing in pleasure when I felt hard muscle under the delicate pads of my fingers. His hands reached out for mine as he pulled them up and raised them, pulling on the hem of my shirt and started to pushed them up to my waist. I froze momentarily, startled because he was actually willing before I kissed him back again, informing him that it was okay.

Seconds later, my shirt was on the floor and I was on the couch with Aoi above me, his hands caressing my skin, leaving fire on areas he previously held that all I could do is be submissive because I've never been like this with him—or with anybody—before. my hands reached out for the hem of his shirt, too, and swiftly, I yanked it off him, smiling when I saw that necklace I gave on him two Christmases ago, and couldn't help but think it looked so damn hot on him when it was simply placed against his bare skin.

Wow, he was beautiful. The hidden skin on his chest down to his stomach was noticeably paler than his arms, and I trace with my fingers the small scar on his stomach before I glanced up at him. He was breathing hard—so was I—but he allowed me to touch him when I know no one else could easily do this to him. He lowered himself on me again, pushing my leg with his leg and settled himself between my legs, putting all of his weight on me. I exhaled because I didn't know he was this heavy and started kissing him again as I played mindlessly with his slightly long blue-black hair. His fingers trailed down from my neck to my collarbone before it settled on the belt loops of the pants I was wearing. He started unbuckling my belt, grinding his hips on mine while sucking the skin on my throat and all the while, the only thing I could do is gasp and moan because everything was overwhelmingly pleasurable I could consider dying right now.

But no, I never really like to die. Not when we recently started this.

His lips returned to my lips when he successfully undone my belt and toss it somewhere before he trailed butterfly soft kisses to my cheek, forehead and finally, to my ear. "This would hurt." He whispered hoarsely.

My forehead creased. "What would?" I panted. Damn, how am I supposed to answer properly when he was rubbing himself hard on me it was almost illegal?

Aoi laughed at that. "Well first, this might tickle."

"I don't—" my forehead creased when his lips lowered from my ear to my shoulder blades and next thing I know, he was going down to my chest and licking the skin of my stomach while tugging my pants off. "Aoi, what are you—wait!" I gasped when he was able to throw my pants off while laughing. I tried kicking him. "What are you going to do?!"

He laughed at me—and damn me for having such a hot boyfriend. I could really die right now. "What do you think?"

"I swear if you do anything stupid—"

"Relax," and for some reasons, I did. "It's not like I'm going to eat you alive—well, I was about to do just that. And you might want to cover your mouth."

"What—" I let out a startled gasp when he tugged on my underwear and started kissing my stomach again, his lips getting lower and lower that I couldn't help but squirm uncomfortably. "Aoi—wait—ah! Don't do that you ass—nngh! Ao—wait, stop, I said—fuuuck—" I glowered at him when he finally resurfaced _off _me and started laughing like an idiot. "You jerk! Why would you do that?! Thatwasdamnembarrassing!" I spluttered embarrassedly since I remembered the lights are still on and I was almost naked and it was definitely embarrassing. Clearly, I wasn't used to something like that. I covered my face with my hands when he leaned forward to kiss me suddenly on the forehead.

He grinned at me. "What? You don't like it? I personally think I'm good at that."

"S-Shut up!" I screamed at him, still embarrassed. I contemplated whether I should punch him but I was busy covering myself because I know he would take advantage.

Aoi laughed at again, his lips brushing from my forehead to my temple. "I do this because I love you." he told me while smiling. "Aren't you happy?"

I peek through the spaces of my fingers, glaring at him. "You're teasing my again."

"That's a bonus." He laughed when I covered my face again. "Don't cover my face. I want to see you."

"No! You're going to tease me nonstop!"

I fought against him when he tried ripping them off but since he was stronger, he was able to remove my hands off my face and placed them above my head. I blushed again. Aoi laughed. "Don't get embarrassed with me anymore now, okay? It wasn't like I haven't seen everything yet."

"J-Jerk!"

"I know." He leaned forward again and kissed me on the lips, swiftly slipping his tongue inside my mouth that I could only moan in response. His kisses turned softer and rougher at the same time and I was helplessly responding to him since he had both my hands bounded by his huge hand while the other one was on my neck, angling me towards him so he could kiss me better. I straddled him, locking my legs around him as he continued rubbing the rough material of his jeans against me.

His lips slid down to my neck again as he sucked on the base of my throat, and I was almost getting insane since he was so good in this the only thing I could do is imitate him poorly. I was panting hard with the way he was igniting fire inside me and when he released my hands—only to clasp the other one again with his free hand—my other free hand started mapping out traces over the wide expanse of his chest down to his muscled stomach and lower. He chuckled as I clumsily undo his belt.

I blushed again. "Sorry, do you want to get to that part later?"

"Suzuna, you're so innocent.

Again, I blushed. "Stop teasing me! And I am not innocent! I've watched this kind of thing on TV before! And don't forget that I happened to see some CDs in your room as well."

Aoi laughed, and again, I wanted to hit him because his sense of humor seemed to be so good today. "Ah, but that wasn't mine. I haven't even watched that before. I never really like hardcore sex. It's pretty unrealistic."

My forehead creased. "What's hardcore sex?"

"You don't need to find that out." He smiled at me as he helped me unbuckled his belt and toss it somewhere again. His jeans came off next and I was almost dying with embarrassment because, again, this would be the first time I'd see him really and totally naked! I thought I was going to die of nosebleed considering the situation I've put myself into. Aoi laughed again. "I thought you've already seen naked men before?"

"I never like naked men—strangers, to be specific."

"You're a pervert."

"I-I-I am not!"

"Well, tell me what you know."

"Is it really the time to talk about this?" I groaned in exasperation—and embarrassment. "I'd tell you whatever you damn want after these so please, let's drop the topic. It's starting to embarrass me shitless."

Again, he laughed, dipping forward again to kiss the tip of my nose. "Are you sure you would never regret this?"

"I would regret not doing this when my surprisingly willing boyfriend has given me the chance to seduce him."

"Yeah. The crying attack surprise me. I've never been so startled before."

"Stop talking! Everything you're saying is just another way of teasing me."

"Okay then. I was just trying to make the situation we're in lighter. I'm getting fucking tense."

My forehead creased at that. "What?"

"Nothing."

"You're nervous? Liar! You've been shacking up with different people before!"

Aoi rolled his eyes at that. "You make it sound like I'm Takumi. Compare to him, I'm kinder to those women I've slept with."

I glowered at him. "You do realize you were speaking with women you bed before in front of me, don't you?"

"Sorry." he kissed me deeply again, and I winced when I felt something hard pressed against me—more like I was electrocuted. My hands automatically clutched his shoulders as I felt the breathe got knocked off me. Aoi stilled. "What? Does it hurt?"

I breathed slowly. "I should have become a man."

He laughed again. "I told you it's going to hurt."

"I know that already. Will you just shut up now?"

"You want me to continue?"

"Fuuuuck, I can't believe you're asking your virgin girlfriend _that_ question." I hissed at him. "Have you no shame at all? Of course I would like you to continue! Happy?"

"I love you more when you're honest." He started kissing me again, as he started moving inside me, I was getting more and more distracted and sidetrack. He moved in very slowly, but it was still damn painful—not when this person is planning to kill me with his size! My nails dig into his skin and I worried he might get bruises but everything was just so dizzyingly painful that any leftovers of drunkenness I've had within me seemed to have disappeared when he finally fitted inside me. My forehead was pressed again his taut shoulder as I tried my best not to cry. Aoi kissed the side of my ear. "Suzuna, are you okay?"

"Am I in heaven?"

He chuckled at that, carefully moving again. "Much better. You're in my pad and we're making love."

I had to roll my eyes at that but when he started moving slightly roughly, I winced an di nearly choke him to death. "Owch! Be careful! That hurts!"

"Sorry!" He was laughing again, and I could clearly see traces of sweat forming on his temple. Somehow, I softened. "Does it hurt?"

"Blow me." I hissed, shutting my eyes closed as he thrust and hunch on me. I was panting again and I had to catch my breath because he was beginning to go faster and it was still killing me. "Slow down, Aoi. You're starting to look like a monster in my eyes."

"Hardly a monster." He muttered and planted a quick kiss on my lips before he suddenly rolled over startling me because his actions were too sudden. He grinned. "So, what's next?"

"You're not telling this to my sister." I hissed at him, my eyes were narrowed dangerously.

Aoi laughed. "I never really like broadcasting my sex life to either Misaki or Takumi. And I'm pretty certain I would get killed if she finds out I did this to you. I still wanted to have kids with you."

I flushed at that—damn; I've been blushing numerous times today now—before I punched him on the chest. And then, I froze. "Oh, my God! You used protection, right?!"

"Er… no, should I?"

"Shit! Are you crazy! Do you want to get me pregnant—"

"Relax, Suzu," I glared at him when he started laughing, pulling me closer to him and started kissing me senseless again before he sat up and pecked me on the lips. "Relax. You look like you're gonna run off whenever I'm mentioning kids. You won't get pregnant with this. Haven't you been taught about sex education?"

"Well, blow me. I'm old school. I was never usually like this." Aoi laughed again. "I only became like this because of you. You confused me." _And turn me on, too—a lot._

To that, Aoi smiled and leans forward to kiss me again, tracing the outline of my lips with his tongue before he stands and started walking towards the bedroom. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

"What? Another session? Won't you let me rest?"

Again, he started laughing. "You're too blunt. You're making me embarrassed. But yes, I'm insinuating another session and your request of rest is denied." I was about to retort to that, but he didn't allow me anymore and instead, drowned me with kisses again that I was left with no other choices but to respond. And as soon as I was on the bed and Aoi was moving on top of me again, I decided to simply abandon the rest of the world and give myself to him like how it was always meant to.

And I didn't know that it actually felt better being one with him because it felt as though I was finally completed. And I was pretty certain I would never regret that. That even if this didn't work out and we head off our separate ways, Aoi Hyoudo would always be the best man for him. And of course, it only goes to show how much I love him.

And once again, I didn't know if it was a good thing or not.

.

**Andy**


End file.
